El Protector de las Hadas
by Gab-169
Summary: En pleno comienzo de la sanguinaria guerra entre los Quincy y Shinigamis, Ichigo Kurosaki quién se dirigía hacia la Sociedad de Almas es repentinamente engullido por un extraño artefacto que lo envía a otro universo. Ahora, forzado fuera de su universo, el joven Shinigami tendrá que convivir con una peculiar familia de magos mientras intenta hallar una forma de volver a su hogar.
1. Nuevo mundo, nuevas batallas

_Siempre he creído que el destino o el azar se conjugan en nuestra contra para jugarnos malas pasadas, precisamente eso fue lo que le ocurrió a nuestro protagonista, Ichigo Kurosaki, quien después de su batalla contra el Quincy Quilge Opie en Hueco-Mundo, se dirigía a la Sociedad de Almas para detener la invasión… O eso era lo que se supone debía suceder hasta que el destino del Shinigami Sustituto cambió para siempre._

* * *

><p>Garganta que interconecta Hueco-Mundo con la Sociedad de Almas/

El Shinigami de cabello naranja se encontraba atrapado en la jaula creada por el Stern Ritter "J" sin posibilidad alguna de poder escapar, por más que lo intentara, por más que usara su Getsuga Tensho no podía abrir esa prisión.

–Maldición, maldición, MALDICIÓN– rugió lleno de desesperación.

* * *

><p>En una dimensión donde la magia es limitada y escapa del conocimiento de Ichigo/

–Su Majestad, ya tenemos preparado el Anima a su máxima potencia, ya no habrá problemas al absorber magia, lo reconfiguraron para que capte y transporte cualquier tipo de energía que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser detectada.

– ¿No causarán problemas los bloqueos en Earthland?

–No, mi Señor. Al parecer el jefe de personal Byro ha querido probar una nueva teoría suya, según sus propias palabras, puede que haya "otros" lugares de los que se puede absorber magia además de Earthland.

– ¿Otros lugares…?

–Sí, otras dimensiones. Es tan solo una teoría pero si realmente llegara a funcionar, significaría que ya no tendríamos que preocuparnos más por absorber magia de Earthland, aunque según cree el señor Byro, puede que sea una cosa de "una sola vez."

– ¿Por qué sería cosa de una sola vez? ¿No podremos volver a repetirlo si el Anima no trae nada?

–No, su Alteza. El Anima debe estar dilatado al máximo o de otra manera sería imposible debilitar la barrera entre universos, es algo que solo puede hacerse una vez cada cierto tiempo…

– ¿Cada cuánto?

–Podría ser mañana o dentro de veinte años, es difícil decir.

–Un solo intento y no hay total seguridad de que pueda funcionar…

Fausto entrelazó sus dedos y se inclinó hacia delante, pensativo sobre si hacerlo o no.

–No perderemos nada con intentarlo, actívenlo. Si su teoría llegara a ser correcta entonces usaremos lo que se haya absorbido para poner en marcha el código E.T.D.

–De inmediato, mi Rey.

* * *

><p>Garganta /

– ¿Qu-qué me pasa…? Mi poder está…ugh… ¿Acaso ese sujeto usó su técnica de absorción de reishi…? Pero antes no había funcionado… ¿Por qué ahora…?

Ichigo sacó el denreishinki que le había entregado Urahara e intentó comunicarse con Akon, el artefacto con apariencia de celular seguía sin poder mantener la conexión estable. En ese momento fue envuelto por una intensa luz blanca, su cuerpo espiritual se debilitaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Quedó enceguecido por la fuerte luz y sintió como si fuera arrebatado por la fuerza, su cuerpo estaba moviéndose a gran velocidad en un espacio desconocido, pudo sentir que ya no estaba en la jaula de Quilge pero tampoco en la Sociedad de Almas.

* * *

><p>Algún lugar desconocido/

El Shinigami aún sin poder enfocar su mirada debido a que seguía cegado, sintió que caía a gran velocidad y de una gran altura, estaba demasiado desorientado como para poder enderezarse e intentar aterrizar. Tras un fuertísimo impacto, finalmente cayó en tierra firme.

– _¿Dónde estoy?__...__Me duele el cuerpo__...__todo está en blanco__…_

Antes de siquiera poder hacer cualquier cosa, fue acribillado por una serie de terribles sensaciones. Todos sus sentidos, tacto, olfato, gusto, vista, oído y sus demás sentidos espirituales se sobre sensibilizaron. Cubrió sus oídos con sus manos, sus tímpanos zumbaban y sus ojos ardían por la ceguera.

Vomitó sangre a causa del malestar que agobiaba su cuerpo, todo esto sin sumarle la terrible debilidad de la que estaba siendo presa.

Tuvo que esperar varios minutos hasta que las sensaciones se calmaran, como si su cuerpo se hubiera adaptado al extraño ambiente al que estaba siendo sometido, sus sentidos lograron reajustarse.

Alzó su mirada y observó a sus alrededores, estaba en un muy peculiar bosque, de hecho, dicho lugar no era como nada que hubiera visto jamás. Con un poco de esfuerzo logró ponerse de pie y continuó inspeccionando lo que le rodeaba, viendo extraños animales y extravagantes plantas.

Unos cuantos árboles violeta yacían caídos a su alrededor, lo más probable es que fueron tumbados por su larga caída. Aun con una leve jaqueca, decidió investigar el lugar, necesitaba ubicarse para hallar una forma de volver a la Sociedad de Almas.

De inmediato recordó el aparato que estaba utilizando para comunicarse con el vice-presidente del instituto de investigación y desarrollo, Akon, metió su mano en su kosode, a pesar de revisar toda su vestimenta un par de veces, no logró encontrar el aparato comunicador. Intentó sentir algún reiatsu conocido pero no encontró absolutamente nada, aunque sí sintió una muy leve cantidad de reishi en el ambiente, menor a la del mundo humano, pero existente.

Así pues comenzó a caminar, contempló muchas islas que desafiaban la gravedad, en el horizonte se podían observar dos lunas, aunque todos esos detalles se le hicieron irrelevantes, lo primordial para él en ese momento era llegar a la Sociedad de Almas para enfrentarse a la invasión Quincy.

Al pasar varios minutos sin poder encontrar persona alguna, decidió usar su shunpo para acelerar su búsqueda. Tras varios "pasos instantáneos" logró divisar a la lejanía una extraña "planta" con un cartel colgado en la cima, había ventanas e incluso una puerta dándole semejanza a una edificación. A pesar de parecerle extraño y hasta sospechoso, decidió dirigirse hacia allá para ver si podía encontrar a alguien que le dijera donde se encontraba.

Intentó usar su shunpo otra vez pero ahora no funcionó, dio varios pasos normales, sus rodillas estaban temblorosas, estaba sudando considerablemente y la sensación de debilidad se intensificó mucho más, su Bankai se desactivó y su zanpaku-tō volvió a su estado Shikai.

Su consciencia se desvaneció al ser sobrevenido por esas extrañas sensaciones por segunda vez.

* * *

><p>(Unas horas después…)<p>

Miembros del gremio oscuro Fairy Tail partían juntos a una misión. Al salir, notaron que a unos metros de las instalaciones de su gremio yacía inconsciente un adolescente con cabello naranja, ataviado con una extraña vestimenta negra.

Al acercarse más pudieron ver que tenía diversas heridas y su ropa estaba desgastada y rota.

–Está lastimado– mencionó una chica de cabello castaño oscuro.

La chica puso una mano en su hombro intentando hacerlo reaccionar, intento que por supuesto fue infructuoso.

–Wendy, ¿Crees que deberíamos llevarlo al gremio? – agregó a su comentario anterior.

–No lo sé, parece muy sospechoso, además no sabemos si es una trampa del Ejército Real– respondió la peli-azul.

– ¿Qué sucede?

Ambas chicas se giraron para ver a otra de sus compañeras que caminaba hacia ellas, esta también partiendo a la misión.

–Lucy, encontramos a este sujeto. Está lastimado ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con él?

–No podemos dejarle así, deberíamos ayudarlo.

La mujer rubia se aproximó al herido, vio la enorme espada que reposaba en el suelo a un lado de él, su mano débilmente agarraba la empuñadura. Lo giró para sentir su pulso, estaba vivo, miró pensativa el rostro ensangrentado del joven.

–Podría ser un espía de la Armada Real…– dijo la rubia.

–O quizás es alguien que buscaba ayuda– refutó la chica de cabello oscuro.

– ¿Alguien armado que buscaba ayuda?

Las magas que lo encontraron primero se miraron entre ellas y guardaron silencio.

La desconfiada maga de cabellos dorados lo siguió mirando con el ceño muy fruncido, aunque tras unos segundos cabeceó de lado a lado y se puso de pie.

–Llevémosle al gremio, puede ser un miembro del Ejército Real… O quizás algún ex-mago que salió herido luchando contra la Armada, sea lo que sea igual lo llevaremos. El Maestro no habría abandonado a alguien lastimado, nosotros tampoco lo haremos.

Wendy y Cana alzaron al muchacho por los hombros para llevarlo, Lucy al ser la más fuerte físicamente entre las tres intentó levantar a zangetsu.

Tomó la empuñadura de la negra arma con una mano e intentó alzarla, al principio lo hizo sin demasiado esfuerzo al pensar que a pesar de su tamaño la peculiar espada no sería tan pesada, después de darse cuenta que no sería tan fácil levantarla, usó ambas manos y comenzó a esforzarse mucho más.

Abrió ampliamente sus ojos, apretó sus dientes, puso toda su fuerza en ello pero apenas logró mover el arma.

–Nnnngh.

– ¿Lucy, segura que puedes cargar eso tú sola?– preguntó Cana notando como la rubia sudaba y estaba comenzando a respirar agitadamente.

–Yo-ngh puedo, puedo hacerlo sola.

–Si quieres podemos llamar a Jet o a Droy para que te ayuden.

– ¡NO! Yo lo hago.

– _¿De qué demonios está hecha esta cosa?__– _pensó la chica apenas habiendo levantado un poco la zanpaku-tō.

Después de unos minutos de lucha, Lucy Ashley se resignó a recibir ayuda, hicieron falta cuatro miembros del gremio para poder llevar el arma hacia la edificación.

Luego de cargar al joven Shinigami dentro del gremio y tratar sus heridas, estuvieron debatiendo qué hacer con él, algunos dudaban de sí debía permanecer en el gremio una vez despertara debido a lo sospechoso que lucía. Los minutos pasaron, luego se hicieron horas, hasta que por fin comenzó a recuperar la consciencia.

–_**Despierta…**_ – retumbó la voz de Zangetsu en su mente.

Ichigo abrió lentamente sus ojos, débil, desorientado y algo mareado.

– ¿Dónde…dónde estoy? Rayos…mi cabeza me está matando– murmuró para sí mismo.

En ese momento sintió una mano tocar su frente y una gentil voz decir:

– Vaya por fin despiertas ¿Cómo te sientes?

El Shinigami Sustituto reaccionó instintivamente, tomó la muñeca de la persona que lo había tocado y se incorporó. Al girar su cabeza hacia su derecha vio a una mujer de cabello blanco.

– ¿Quién, quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy?– demandó frunciendo el ceño.

En ese momento notó la camilla improvisada en la que se encontraba, no era más que una simple cama de madera con paja y unas cuantas sabanas.

–Mi nombre es Mirajane Strauss, estás en Fairy Tail. ¿Qué te sucedió?

También se dio cuenta de que su brazo izquierdo y frente estaban vendados, enseguida la volvió a mirar.

– ¿Tú hiciste esto?– preguntó alzando su zurda.

–No, lo hizo una de mis compañeras, yo solo te he estado cuidando.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

–Unas cuantas horas.

– ¿¡Unas cuantas horas!?

El Kurosaki soltó su mano y se puso de pie, se tambaleó al intentar caminar, la maga inmediatamente lo ayudó a sostenerse.

–Debes descansar, tienes una fiebre muy alta.

–Necesito volver, debo salvarlos, tengo que volver…

– ¿Volver a dónde?

–A la Sociedad de Almas, ellos me necesitan– susurró el desorientado muchacho.

–No sé dónde queda esa "Sociedad de Almas", pero sí sé que debes recostarte y seguir descansando.

Él la miró débilmente, por sus mejillas y rostro descendían grandes cantidades de sudor, sus piernas seguían temblorosas, aun así sabía que no podía detenerse a recuperarse, sus amigos lo necesitaban y debía acudir en su ayuda.

Hizo caso omiso a las advertencias de la chica y salió de la habitación en la que estaba, ella lo siguió, tratando de convencerlo de que volviera a descansar.

Observó a sus alrededores, vio un gran salón similar a un bar con varias personas sentadas en la barra y otras más en mesas. El lugar era excesivamente ruidoso, pero apenas su presencia se hizo de notar el ruido desapareció por completo.

Miradas de curiosidad y sospecha se clavaron sobre el Shinigami Sustituto.

– ¿Dónde diablos estoy? – se volvió a preguntar.

–Tú, cabeza de zanahoria. ¿Quién eres?– cuestionó una delgada chica de cabello azul.

El Kurosaki no le prestó atención y continuó caminando, la chica de carácter impetuoso lo tomó por el hombro y lo forzó a girarse.

–Te hice una pregunta.

El aturdido adolescente volvió a ver a sus alrededores, notando que a pesar de sus extrañas vestimentas parecían ser humanos comunes y corrientes, luego dirigió su mirada a la chica.

–Ustedes… ¿pueden verme?

–Claro que puedo verte, ¿qué te crees que eres? ¿Invisible o algo?

–_Se supone que las personas normales no pueden ver mi forma espiritual._

Dio un par de pasos más hasta llegar al centro del salón.

– ¿Qué es este lugar?

–Es el gremio de magos Fairy Tail. ¿Vas a responder la pregunta que te hicieron o tendré que sacarte la respuesta a golpes?– preguntó Lucy acercándose.

Por un momento el peli-naranja juró haber visto que la chica rubia que caminaba hacia él y la de cabello azul que tenía a su lado se miraron con gran desprecio entre ellas.

– _¿Magos__…__? ¿Gremio?_– fueron los pensamientos que cruzaron por su mente, pensamientos que fueron echados a un lado al darse cuenta de la ausencia de su arma.

– ¿Dónde está zangetsu?– preguntó, esta vez haciendo uso de un tono de voz más severo.

– ¿Zan…qué? ¿Te refieres a esa espada tuya?

–Sí, la necesito ¿Dónde está?

La rubia al estar frente a frente con él, lo tomó violentamente por su shihakusho.

– ¿Qué harás con tu espada? ¿Nos atacarás? ¿Acaso eres un espía de la Armada Real?

–Lucy, cálmate. Aún está lastimado– exclamó la albina Mirajane.

–Si no responde en este momento, yo lo lastimaré más.

–Escucha, "Lucy" o como te llames, no soy espía de nadie y no sé qué rayos es esa "Armada Real" de la que hablas. Sólo quiero mi espada para marcharme de este lugar e ir a rescatar a mis amigos en peligro– respondió viendo a los ojos a la chica, su ceño estando igual de fruncido que el de ella.

Ambos se observaron durante un par de largos segundos, la maga soltó la vestimenta del adolescente y señaló hacia la barra del bar.

–Tu espada está detrás de la barra, tómala y vete.

Él se aproximó al lugar indicado y tomó su preciada arma, Lucy se sorprendió ligeramente ante la facilidad con la que levantó la espada en total contraposición a la dificultad que tuvo ella para hacerlo, después de ajustarla en su espalda caminó en silencio hacia la salida.

Estando a las puertas del gremio volvió a ver su brazo izquierdo. Miró momentáneamente a la mujer de cabello blanco y luego al resto del gremio.

–Gracias.

–Oi, ¿No nos vas a decir tu nombre aunque sea?– preguntó Jet, otro miembro del gremio.

El adolescente suspiró un poco y se encogió de hombros.

–Mi nombre es-

Un gran estruendo interrumpió su presentación. Los rostros de los magos se llenaron de pavor, todos corrieron hacia la salida. Una vez se vació el salón del gremio, el peli-naranja salió también. Un batallón del Ejército Real montado en Legions volaba directo hacia ellos, estos siendo comandados por la temible Cazadora de Hadas.

–N-no… ¿Por qué ahora?– murmuró aterrado un joven de cabello negro.

– ¿Qué? ¿Amigos suyos?– bromeó sarcásticamente antes de apartar su mirada del batallón y ver a los magos.

El Kurosaki notó como todos estaban atemorizados, no, temor no era la palabra adecuada para describir sus expresiones. Estaban absolutamente aterrorizados, eso ocasionó que se sintiera un tanto culpable por la broma que estuvo de más.

Lucy lo miró enfurecida.

–Tú los trajiste aquí.

– ¿Qué…? Yo no traje a nadie, estás loca.

–Lucy, este no es el momento para culpar a nadie. Debemos irnos rápido– exclamó otra chica albina.

–LEVY, ENVÍANOS LEJOS DE AQUÍ– gritó la rubia.

–CÁLLATE, NO ME DES ÓRDENES. Y NO GRITES, ESTOY JUSTO AQUÍ.

– ¡TÚ ERES LA QUE ESTÁ GRITANDO!

– ¡YO NO ESTOY GRITANDO, TU LO HACES!

–Uhh… Levy, ¿podrías transportar al gremio antes de que la Armada Real NOS MATE A TODOS?– exclamó Max.

–YA LO HABRÍA HECHO SI PUDIERA, NUESTRAS RESERVAS MÁGICAS SE AGOTARON, SE SUPONÍA QUE NATSU IRÍA POR MÁS– respondió la peli-azul gritando aún más tosca y agresiva que antes.

– ¡NATSU!, ¿Porque no fuiste a buscar la fuente de energía mágica que se suponía traerías ayer?– volvió a gritar Lucy aún más demandante que antes.

–Perdón, perdón, perdón– repitió una y otra vez el muchacho de cabello rosa mientras la maga le aplicaba una llave de lucha.

El joven Shinigami Sustituto tan solo los observó con una expresión en blanco, estaba desconcertado por lo cercana que era la actitud de los magos con sus propios amigos.

–Va-vamos a morir – se lamentó entre sollozos un mago de cabello blanco.

Ichigo no pudo refrenarse al verlos en ese estado, debía buscar una forma de volver a la Sociedad de Almas pero no podía dejarlos así a su suerte. Suspiró muy profundamente y pasó una mano entre sus mechones naranjas.

–_Que molestia__–_ pensó antes de cabecear de lado a lado y desenfundar su arma.

–Cálmate, grandote– dijo mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante, zangetsu ahora reposando en su hombro.

– ¿Qu-qué harás?

– ¿Tú qué crees? Patearles el trasero.

– ¿¡Estás loco!? Son el Ejército Real y encima de eso están acompañados por la Capitana de la Segunda División de Guerra Mágica, Erza Knightwalker, ¿Qué podrías hacer tú contra todos ellos?– cuestionó Macao tratando de evitar que el muchacho fuera asesinado.

– ¿Se supone que eso debería significar algo para mí? Además…

El Shinigami sustituto volvió a ver al batallón que estaba cada vez más cerca.

–Tampoco se ven tan fuertes.

El Kurosaki comenzó a caminar, seguía debilitado, demasiado de hecho; aunque eso no lo ha detenido antes y no lo iba hacer ahora. Eran muchos y montaban extrañas criaturas draconianas, estaba consciente de que debía dar el primer golpe para tratar de neutralizarlos todos al mismo tiempo si era posible, y si no, por lo menos habría derrotado a la gran mayoría.

–Detente, no estás en condiciones para luchar– exclamó la albina llamada Mirajane.

La compasiva maga intentó correr hacia él para detenerlo por su propio bien, en ese momento Ichigo comenzó a emitir una intensa aura azulada, ella se detuvo, todos lo miraron asombrados. Jamás habían visto algo similar, era casi como si la "magia" proviniera de su cuerpo y no de su espada, cosa que debería ser imposible ya que la magia no reside dentro de las personas.

Lo que escapaba del conocimiento de los magos es que lo que el Shinigami expelía no era "magia" sino presión espiritual; que ya comenzaba a formar un pilar azul celeste. La hoja de la espada se envolvió en su reiatsu, separó sus piernas y posó su zanpaku-tō a un lado antes de exclamar el nombre de su característica técnica de largo alcance.

– ¡Getsuga...TENSHO!– bramó liberando el ataque en forma de media luna.

Los soldados de la Armada Real miraron con completo horror el gigantesco ataque que se aproximaba a ellos. Ninguno esperó un ataque de tal magnitud venir de los magos quienes preferían huir a luchar, fue algo inesperado. Algunos de los militares intentaron esquivarla con sus monturas aladas pero resultó ser demasiado rápida y grande, otros se lanzaron al vacío, prefiriendo unos huesos rotos por la caída a perder sus vidas por el ataque.

Los Legion sin amos comenzaron a dispersarse, los que fueron golpeados por la técnica cayeron de los cielos junto a sus bestias voladoras.

Por su parte los miembros de Fairy Tail miraron estupefactos al muchacho sin comprender totalmente como pudo lograr tal hazaña.

La Capitana del escuadrón por otro lado hizo caso omiso a las acciones de sus hombres y empezó a saltar usando a los Legions como plataforma.

La mujer de cabellera escarlata re-equipó su lanza y disparó una gran cantidad de ondas de vacío hacia el peli-naranja. Él tan solo se mantuvo estático en espera de que uno de los proyectiles se acercara más, apenas uno de los ataques estaba en rango, usó su espada para golpear y regresar el proyectil de vacío que de inmediato chocó y estalló con el resto.

Erza y todos los espectadores quedaron impresionados por como Ichigo se defendió con tanta facilidad de los normalmente mortales ataques de su lanza.

A pesar de su sorpresa la mujer mantuvo su compostura, saltó desde la cabeza de uno de los Legions y caminó hacia el adolescente de cabello naranja. Se detuvo a unos metros de él, lo miró de arriba abajo, su inspecciónate mirada recorrió cada centímetro del Shinigami.

–Así que eres tú…

Knightwalker observó a los magos tras de él y sonrió maliciosamente.

–Y además Fairy Tail está contigo, parece que podré matar a dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

– ¿Qué es lo que balbuceas?– preguntó el irritado Shinigami.

–Hazte a un lado, después de que mate a los magos de Fairy Tail te llevaré conmigo.

– ¿Y qué si no me muevo?– cuestionó fríamente.

–Entonces te haré a un lado y te llevaré por la fuerza.

–Inténtalo.

Hubo silencio durante un par de segundos, todos los miembros del gremio oscuro permanecieron paralizados sin saber qué hacer. Erza re-equipó su lanza y en un instante acortó la distancia entre ella y su oponente, extendió la punta de su arma, Ichigo tan solo movió su cabeza hacia un lado para esquivarla.

El filo del arma cortó de forma superficial su mejilla a pesar de haberla esquivado. El Kurosaki apretó la empuñadura de su zanpaku-tō, la Fairy Hunter abrió ampliamente los ojos y dio un salto para retroceder.

Su semblante permaneció con esa expresión de extrañeza por unos segundos más antes de relajar sus músculos faciales y volver a su expresión neutra.

– _Eso hace un momento__…__ ¿qué fue__…__? Se sintió como si__…_

– ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Mi hermana de catorce puede patear un balón que me haga más daño que eso– comentó jocosamente, algo raro en él.

Erza al escuchar la mofa de su oponente frunció peligrosamente su ceño.

Ichigo limpió con una de sus mangas la sangre que ya empezaba a brotar de su mejilla. Miró por un momento la mancha roja en su negra manga, ¿por qué un ataque como ese le afectó cuando algo así normalmente no podría atravesar la cortina de reiatsu que recubre su cuerpo y le brinda protección? No sintió ningún tipo de reiatsu provenir de su enemiga así que no debería poder hacer algo así, ¿quizás la razón se debía a su actual debilidad?

–Olvida lo de llevarte con vida, todos mueren– bramó la militar antes de re-equipar su lanza a su forma Silfarion.

Erza cambió la forma de su lanza para atacar a corta distancia y a gran velocidad. Aceleró hacia su oponente tan solo para que su estocada fuera bloqueada por la hoja de zangetsu.

–Debo admitirlo, eres un poco rápida, pero he luchado contra enemigos más veloces que tú– comentó mientras forcejeaban.

–No puedo permitir que permanezcas junto a Fairy Tail, el reino no se puede dar el lujo de tener a un enemigo tan peligroso entre las filas de estos patéticos magos oscuros.

Ambos intercambiaron ataques, Erza hizo otro re-equipamiento, esta vez siendo su lanza explosiva. Hubo una gran explosión tras otro golpe por parte de la cazadora, los miembros de Fairy Tail estaba en pánico, muchos querían asistir al misterioso muchacho que estaba luchando por protegerlos pero el temor que les infundía la mujer probó ser mayor.

En un intento de auxiliarlo y tras armarse de valor, Mirajane corrió hacia la peli-roja para tratar de atraer su atención sin importarle lo que podría sucederle, sabía que él estaba muy lastimado y lo menos que quería es que un desconocido muriera por el gremio.

–Erza, ¡déjalo en paz! Tu lucha no es contra él, es con nosotros, pelea conmigo– exclamó entregándose como chivo expiatorio para que el Shinigami no resultara más herido y sus compañeros pudieran huir.

– ¿Qué haces, hermana? Aléjate de allí, por favor– gritó el asustadizo grandulón de cabello blanco.

Knightwalker miró a la maga con desdén, casi como si estuviera viendo simple basura. Equipó su lanza en su forma de cañón y le disparó. El haz de energía se dirigía a Mira, ella tan solo pudo cubrirse el rostro con sus antebrazos ante el enceguecedor ataque, todos sus compañeros escucharon con horror el potente estruendo de la explosión.

Una gran nube de polvo se alzó, los magos pensaron que sucedió lo peor pero solo cuando se esclareció el humo pudieron ver lo que realmente ocurrió. Ichigo se encontraba de pie frente a la albina, bloqueó el ataque con su zanpaku-tō, recibió algo de daño pero en cambio logró protegerla de una muerte segura.

Mirajane lo miró anonadada ante la valentía que demostró al recibir el ataque en su lugar, irónicamente se cambiaron los papeles al ser él quien al final la protegió a ella en lugar de ella a él.

– ¿Por qué te arriesgarías a recibir un ataque como ese por un completo desconocido?– preguntó Erza también desconcertada no tanto por cómo sobrevivió ese impacto sino por el gesto de haberse puesto en medio en primer lugar.

El peli-naranja respiraba pesadamente, la debilidad que sentía se intensificó mucho más por la corta batalla, aun así tomó una posición defensiva con zangetsu y respondió la interrogante de su oponente.

–No soy tan bueno como para dar mi vida por todos... Pero tampoco soy tan malo como para dejar que alguien muera frente a mí.

La albina abrió ampliamente los ojos al oír esas palabras, repentinamente sucedió algo que no esperaría ni en mil años, su rostro comenzó a sentirse caliente, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y su pulso cardíaco se aceleró.

Algunos de los soldados que resultaron "ilesos" del Getsuga Tensho de Ichigo se desplegaron en la zona y rodearon a los desarmados magos y al mismo peli-naranja. Erza alzó su diestra señalándoles que permanecieran a raya.

–Eres más fuerte de lo que pensé en un principio, serías una buena adquisición para el ejército, con suerte incluso podrías llegar a ser Capitán de una división, ven conmigo.

–Claro, ¿porque no?– respondió a la proposición mientras bajaba su espada.

– Si quieres puedes tomarte tu tiempo para pensarlo y… ¿Qué? ¿En…enserio? ¿Vas a aceptar así sin más?– cuestionó perpleja por la respuesta tan rápida que recibió, esperaba que al menos lo pensara por un par de minutos o que su respuesta fuera en negativa.

– ¿Estás loca? ¿Realmente pensabas que diría algo así después de que intentaras matarme?– exclamó con una expresión en blanco.

–Ah, así que era una burla, es una verdadera lástima. Debía llevarte con vida pero parece que habrá un-ugh– intentó decir pero fue interrumpida por un golpe en su abdomen.

De inmediato intentó re-equipar su lanza en otra forma, fue forzada a detenerse por la palma del Shinigami que se conectó con su mentón.

–Escucha, ¿podrías callarte? De verdad me estás comenzando a fastidiar con tus tontas amenazas y tú "ejército esto, ejército aquello", en serio, no me interesa.

Erza se llevó una mano a su mentón, su mirada estaba llena de intenciones asesinas.

–TE MATARÉ POR ESO– gritó histérica mientras re-equipaba su lanza otra vez en su forma Silfarion.

Erza intentó atacar a Ichigo nuevamente con su lanza, el Shinigami Sustituto usó shunpo para alejarse. Ella por más que trató no logró ponerse a la par con él en términos de velocidad, de un momento a otro lo perdió de vista, la lucha terminó con él colocándose detrás de la militar y dándole un rápido golpe en la nuca para dejarla fuera de combate.

–Esa mujer ya me tenía irritado, no parada de hablar de matar– comentó antes de soltar un largo suspiro.

Todos los magos de Fairy Tail e incluso los miembros de la Armada Real no podían articular palabra alguna ante lo que habían presenciado, la poderosa Erza Knightwalker, la portadora del título de Cazadora de Hadas acababa de ser derrotada con suma facilidad por este desconocido. Los soldados tomaron a la noqueada guerrera y empezaron a huir asustados del "Protector de las Hadas" como comenzaron a llamarlo.

Ichigo se hallaba exhausto, no podía moverse por la fatiga tan grande que sufría, su cuerpo estaba entumecido y su reiatsu seguía descendiendo rápidamente, su consciencia se estaba desvaneciendo de nuevo, para su suerte antes de poder caer fue sostenido por la maga que acababa de salvar.

– ¿Estás bien?– preguntó con una cálida sonrisa de agradecimiento.

–Sí….sí… Solo necesito descansar un poco.

Mira lo ayudó a sentarse en el suelo, ella también lo hizo y dejó que él usara su regazo para reposar su cabeza.

–No necesitas hacerte el fuerte, sé que estás lastimado.

El Kurosaki se sonrojó fuertemente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba usando como almohada, eso le recordó un poco a la manera tan abierta de actuar de su maestra Yoruichi.

–O-oye, te-tengo mi cabeza en-en tus….

Intento levantarse pero Mirajane lo empujó otra vez hacia su regazo.

–Sí, pensé que sería mejor así a que la recostaras en el suelo– dijo la mujer con un leve sonrojo, aunque no tan excesivo como el de él.

–N-no es necesario que hagas eso– exclamó forcejeando con ella para ponerse de pie.

–Sí, sí lo es, tú mismo dijiste que "solo necesitabas descansar un poco."

– ¡Sé lo que había dicho pero no me refería a descansar en tus….en tus…tus!

Ichigo estaba avergonzado sobremanera, demasiado para siquiera terminar la oración, tan solo se limitó a voltear su enrojecido rostro hacia otro lado.

Mirajane noto esto y no pudo evitar soltar una risita, intentó encubrirla con sus manos, la inocencia del muchacho le causaba demasiada gracia.

– ¡Hey no te burles de mí!– replicó muy irritado e igualmente ruborizado.

–Lo siento, lo siento. Es solo que fue un poco gracioso lo que hiciste.

Mirajane estaba alegre de haber conocido a este misterioso joven que a pesar de lo poderoso que era aún conservaba una inocencia casi infantil.

–Oigan, tórtolos, acabamos de hallar una forma de mover al gremio a otra ubicación– dijo Lucy agachándose, su ceño seguía igual de fruncido que siempre.

–Creí haber escuchado que nuestras reservas mágicas estaban agotadas.

–Lo están, es por eso que Natsu nos dará el combustible de su vehículo para que podamos mover al gremio.

– ¿Lo haré?– preguntó el tembloroso peli-rosa.

– ¡Sí, sí lo harás!– exclamó la rubia soltando una incómoda risa y aplicándole una llave de lucha.

– _¿Lucy? Lo siento, por un momento creí que te llamabas Hiyori__…_– pensó el Shinigami con una expresión en blanco.

–Y respecto a ti.

El peli-naranja levantó una ceja al ver a la maga apuntándole con su dedo índice.

–Tú….tú… ¡No confío en ti! ¿¡De acuerdo!? Pero…si no hubieses estado aquí hoy es probable que no hubiéramos sobrevivido, así que….así que… ¡Tú sabes el resto!– exclamó la rubia marchándose al interior del gremio.

– ¿Eh? ¿Me está agradeciendo o…?

–Te está agradeciendo, y creo que le caes bien, Lucy no es muy buena con esta clase de cosas– explicó Mirajane algo apenada.

– ¿Te gustaría ir a descansar adentro? En una cama estarás mucho mejor que aquí en el suelo.

–No, yo…necesito irme, debo regresar.

– ¿A dónde?

–Debo ir a la Sociedad de Almas, si dices que han pasado varias horas desde que llegué aquí, entonces necesito apurarme e irme lo más pronto posible.

– ¿Qué es esa Sociedad de Almas de la que hablas?

–Es, es como…– Ichigo suspiró, no es tarea simple explicarlo ya que debía entrar en detalles sobre no solo las almas Plus y los Shinigamis sino que también sobre los Hollows, los Hollows lo llevarían a tener que explicar Hueco-Mundo y el infierno, y eso terminaría enredando mucho más las cosas.

–Es un lugar en donde están personas, personas que me necesitan. Están luchando contra unos sujetos muy peligrosos.

–Si quieres Fairy Tail podría ayudarte, nosotros podríamos ayudarlos a derrotarlos.

–No, dudo que puedan hacer algo contra los Quincys.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Espera, espera, no lo dije de esa forma. A lo que me refiero es que esta no es su pelea, no quiero involucrarlos.

–Erza no era tu pelea e igual te involucraste.

–Es diferente, fue un "impulso."

–Mira, nos vamos en cinco– exclamó uno de los magos desde el interior del gremio.

–No estás en condiciones de seguir luchando, apenas si puedes mantenerte consciente, ¿por qué no descansas un poco y vas a esa Sociedad de Almas cuando te sientas mejor?

–No puedo, debo irme.

–Entonces descansa un par de minutos aunque sea para recuperar algo de fuerzas ¿quieres?

Ante la insistencia y sabiendo que realmente estaba demasiado débil, aceptó la oferta. Ella junto al prominente hombre de cabello blanco que estuvo llorando cuando llegó la armada lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie, y luego a encaminarse al interior de la edificación con forma de árbol. Levy, la pequeña maga peli-azul finiquitó unos últimos detalles para poner en marcha el transportador.

El Kurosaki se sentó en silencio en la mesa más alejada del salón, se encontraba muy perdido en sus pensamientos, tanto que no notó como la gravedad comenzó a cambiar, los vasos, sillas, mesas y demás objetos pequeños estaban flotando, incluso los magos que no pudieron sostenerse también lo estaban haciendo.

Sin darse cuenta él también empezó a flotar en el aire, el gremio entero pasó por una intensa turbulencia, el salón se sacudió con furia durante unos largos segundos hasta que se detuvo súbitamente.

– ¿Están todos bien?– preguntó uno de los magos, este en particular tenía puesto una gran cantidad de ropa.

–Parece que sí.

Un gran grito de júbilo colmó al gremio, todos estaban llenos de alegría por haber sobrevivido el ataque del Ejército Real. El Kurosaki por desgracia no estaba de ánimos para festejos.

En el transcurso del viaje logró recuperarse ligeramente así que se levantó de su asiento, colocó a zangetsu en su espalda y se decidió a salir.

– ¿Y-ya se va, S-señor?– preguntó Natsu.

– ¿Señor? No soy un anciano para que me llames así– respondió con su usual ceño fruncido.

– ¡Lo-lo siento, señor!– exclamó el adolescente mientras hacía reverencias.

Ichigo solo giró sus ojos en señal de irritación, siguió caminando mientras ignoraba los festejos que se llevaba a cabo a su alrededor, se detuvo al llegar a la salida, Lucy bloqueaba la puerta.

– ¿Ya te vas?

–Sí.

–Ni siquiera nos has dicho tu nombre.

–Ichigo, mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki.

La rubia quien tenía un tarro de cerveza en la mano puso su brazo alrededor de la nuca del Shinigami, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

–Escuchen, imbéciles. Este tipo se llama "Ichigo" y salvó sus traseros-

–También salvó el tuyo– exclamó uno de los magos interrumpiéndola.

–Púdrete, Droy, déjame terminar. Como decía, este tipo con su ropa ridícula y su cabello como zanahoria nos salvó, ¿cómo lo recompensamos al estilo Fairy Tail?

– ¿Con una fiesta?

– ¡Exacto!

Todos alzaron sus bebidas, gritos de alegría, risas y juergas eran lo único de lo que estaba repleto el gremio.

El melancólico adolescente quitó el brazo de la mujer y salió del gremio, ignorando el festejo en su honor.

–Oye, oye ¿A dónde vas?

Al salir se encontró con un bosque, tal vez si no tuviera esa sensación de culpabilidad de no estar con sus amigos cuando más lo necesitaban habría notado la belleza de tal lugar. Poco a poco comenzó a sentirse más y más deprimido, su corazón dolía, dolía incluso más que todas las heridas que llegó a recibir en todos sus combates, sintió una punzada en el centro de su corazón y una sensación asfixiante.

–No sé dónde demonios estoy y ni siquiera sé cómo regresar– se lamentó el apesadumbrado muchacho.

–Zangetsu, ¿Estás allí…?

–_**Siempre, Ichigo.**_

–Al menos te tengo a ti.

Tomó la empuñadura de su espada y contempló el horizonte.

– ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme esto justo en este momento?

–_**Así es la vida, Ichigo. A veces suceden cosas que escapan de nuestro poder y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlas.**_

–No, debo cambiar esto. Necesito volver a la Sociedad de Almas, si no lo hago no sé qué podría sucederles.

–_**Ichigo, ¿acaso no has notado que este lugar parece-**_

– ¿Otro mundo? Sí, no se parece a nada que haya visto antes…

–_**Debemos asumir que ya no estamos en el mundo humano, Hueco-Mundo o la Sociedad de Almas, es "otro" lugar, quizás otro universo con reglas distintas.**_

–….–

–_**Esa mujer pareció venir por ti, quizás esta "Armada Real" sepa cómo puedes volver.**_

–Sí, tienes razón. Tal vez ellos puedan hacerme volver.

–Hmm, oye… ¿Podría preguntarte algo…?

El adolescente se giró para observar a la persona que acababa de llamarlo, era una chica de cabello blanco, mucho más joven que la otra llamada Mira, aunque aún guardaban similitudes físicas, a sus ojos parecían ser parientes.

– Sí ¿Qué?– respondió de forma algo áspera.

–Tú… ¿no eres de "por aquí" verdad? Me refiero a que no eres de Edolas, no perteneces a este mundo.

El peli-naranja abrió ampliamente sus ojos y la observó con mucha atención.

–Por tu expresión creo que eso es un sí.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste?

–Las personas aquí no tienen esa clase de poder, ¿Tú también eres un mago de Earthland?

– _Siguen con lo de mago__…__además, ¿Qué es un Earthland?_

–Yo fui traída aquí al igual que tú hace un año atrás– agregó la chica en un tono calmado, aunque él pudo distinguir cierta tristeza en su mirada.

–Ya veo…estamos en una situación similar…

–Lisanna, Lisanna Strauss– dijo la chica extendiendo su mano para presentarse, tal vez tratando de distraerlo un poco de la gran melancolía que lo embargaba.

–Ichigo Kurosaki– correspondió estrechando su mano.

– ¿A qué gremio pertenecías?

– ¿Gremio?

–Sí, gremio…de magos…

El adolescente la miró bastante confundido.

– ¿Magos como el sujeto ese de lentes y cicatriz en forma de rayo?

Ahora fue el rostro de Lisanna que se inundó de extrañeza.

–Tú…eres un mago ¿cierto?

–Uhhh…no, solo soy un estudiante de secundaria.

–Pero tienes poderes, debes ser un mago.

–Mis poderes se deben a que soy un Shinigami Sustituto.

La Strauss menor se extrañó aún más ante esto.

– ¿"Shinigami"?

El Kurosaki asintió en respuesta.

–Sí, sustituto.

–Un Shinigami… ¿Como un dios de la muerte?

–Es un poco más complicado que eso…

– ¿Básicamente me estás diciendo que eres una parca?

–Te dije que no es así de simple…

–Está…bien, de acuerdo…no eres como me imaginaría a la muerte pero pocas cosas te llegan a sorprender después de ver a un gato azul volador nacer de un huevo.

– ¿Qué?

–Nada, no es nada. Es solo que no me esperaba eso…eres la muerte.

–Shinigami Sustituto.

–Sí, al parecer la muerte tiene cambios de turno.

La peculiar plática de ambos fue interrumpida por Mirajane quien llamaba a su hermana para cenar.

–Ven, Ichigo. Apuesto que incluso a la muerte debe darle hambre.

–No gracias, paso– dijo girándose para marcharse.

La chica lo tomó por la mano e intentó arrastrarlo al gremio, intento que fue infructuoso ya que no lo pudo mover, el peli-naranja ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de forcejear.

–Vamos, de seguro tienes…hambre-ngggh.

La albina mayor salió del gremio llevando un cesto lleno de comida.

–Imaginé que tendrías hambre, Ichigo.

–Dice que no quiere comer.

– ¿Qué cosas dices? Te sientes mal, debes comer para recuperar fuerzas.

La hermosa maga caminó un par de metros y tendió un mantel debajo de las copas de un árbol y colocó los platos para que se sentaran a comer. La jovencita Strauss la siguió y se sentó, ambas observaron al muchacho en espera de que también lo hiciera.

– ¿Qué…?

Mirajane golpeó levemente el suelo con su palma abierta haciéndole señas de que se sentara.

–No gracias, yo no-

La albina cerró sus ojos, sonrió ampliamente y golpeó con más fuerzas el lugar, por alguna razón el Kurosaki se sintió intimidado por el gesto combinado con la sonrisa de la mujer.

Ya sin más negaciones procedió a sentarse, la mujer le entregó su plato con alimentos y un par de cubiertos.

El adolescente no pudo negar el hecho de que realmente estaba hambriento así que comenzó a ingerir los alimentos, enseguida se sorprendió de lo bien que cocinaba la maga. Pero lo que más le sorprendió de todo fue el hecho de que en primer lugar pudo ingerir alimentos humanos en su forma espiritual, algo que en condiciones normales no debería poder ser posible.

Otra interrogante cruzó por su mente, ¿Cómo Mira cocinó tan rápido? Esta no la pudo contener y tuvo que exteriorizarla.

– ¿Oye, podría preguntarte algo?

–Claro, dime.

– ¿En qué momento cocinaste todo esto?

–De hecho lo había preparado mientras dormías, se supone que íbamos a cenar después de que te diera una revisada rápida pero te despertaste y bueno, creo que ya sabes el resto. Es por eso que la comida está tibia.

–Ah… Lo siento.

–Oh, no te preocupes, lo importante es que al menos recuperaste la consciencia.

–Mira, ¿entonces Ichigo está comiéndose la comida de Elfman?

–Sí, pero no pasa nada. Estoy segura que Elfman podrá esperar a que le prepare algo más.

–Disculpen, creo que estoy siendo una molestia.

–No digas eso, Ichigo. No sé qué habríamos hecho si no hubieses estado allí para ayudarnos– dijo la joven Lisanna.

–Es cierto, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte por salvarnos de la Armada.

El adolescente se mantuvo en silencio durante un par de minutos, tan solo pensando. En ese tiempo Mirajane lo observó con curiosidad.

–Ichigo, ¿A qué gremio perteneces?

– ¿Qué?

– Tu gremio ¿Cuál es…?

–Yo… Yo no…

– ¿Perteneces a un gremio…no...?

–No.

Mira se extrañó sobremanera por esto, sin quererlo, quizás siendo su instinto de auto preservación o solo un arranque de desconfianza, se inclinó hacia atrás, alejándose del Shinigami.

– ¿Entonces eres de la Armada Real?

–No, no. Tampoco tengo que ver con esa gente.

La albina se relajó al oír esto.

–Pero ahora que lo pienso, Erza Knightwalker parecía venir por ti además de por nosotros ¿Por qué?

–No lo sé, nunca había visto a esa mujer. Pero tendré que averiguar por qué me quería llevar con ella.

–Si no eres mago ni tampoco estas con el gobierno ¿Cómo obtuviste tus poderes?

–No los obtuve en este lugar, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

– ¿Entonces de dónde?

Ichigo desvío su mirada antes de responder.

–Del lugar del que provengo.

La maga de Fairy Tail se dio cuenta que había cierta tristeza en la voz del peli-naranja.

– ¿De ese lugar al que llamas 'Sociedad de Almas'?

Él hizo un gesto de negación con su cabeza.

–No, bueno, no los obtuve "en" la Sociedad de Almas, mis poderes tienen relación estrecha con el lugar pero…– soltó un suspiro por lo complicado que sería explicar el cómo obtuvo sus poderes de Shinigami además de que hablar del tema solo le hacía recordar a sus amigos.

– ¿Pero...?

–Pero no es donde los obtuve. Lo hice en el lugar en el que vivía… El pueblo de Karakura.

–Nunca he oído de un lugar así.

–Sí, me lo imagino, solo digamos que es un lugar lejano.

–Así que, ehm, Ichigo ¿Tienes donde quedarte mientras estés por aquí?– esta vez preguntó Lisanna.

–No– respondió secamente.

La albina menor bajó su mirada, aunque no lo dijese, ella entendía a la perfección cómo se sentía él, sabía lo difícil que es perder a tus seres queridos sin saber cuándo volverías a verlos, si siquiera volvería a hacerlo algún día.

–Si quieres puedes unirte a Fairy Tail. En el gremio tendrías donde hospedarte, al menos hasta que te recuperes y puedas ir a ayudar a esas personas.

–Lo siento pero no puedo aceptar tu oferta. Yo…yo…

El pobre Shinigami soltó los cubiertos y dejó el plato a un lado, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, apretó sus dientes con mucha fuerza.

–Yo…no sé qué hacer…debo volver para ayudarlos, mis amigos me necesitan pero no sé cómo volver, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí en primer lugar.

Mira lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo abrazó, era demasiado notable el dolor del muchacho, no pudo soportar verlo sufriendo tanto y tan solo se dejó llevar por sus instintos.

El Kurosaki sintió una calidez provenir de la albina, una calidez que lo hizo sentir seguro, como si nada malo pudiera sucederle mientras estuviera con ella, un sentimiento que no había experimentado desde que su madre falleció.

Eso detonó una serie de lágrimas por parte de Ichigo, lágrimas que escaparon por su cuenta y que no pudo refrenar por más que lo intentara. Mira se sorprendió ligeramente ante esto pero tan solo lo abrazó con más fuerza, no preguntó por qué lloraba, no era necesario hacerlo.

Tras unos cuantos minutos que le sirvieron como un muy necesario desahogo de sus penurias, Ichigo se separó de ella y vio fijamente hacia el horizonte con una mirada perdida.

–No sé dónde queda ese lugar al que necesitas ir, pero de alguna forma u otra trataremos de ayudarte a encontrarlo, así que ¿por qué no te unes a Fairy Tail mientras tanto?

Apartó su mirada del paisaje y volvió a observar a la maga, la miró directo a sus azules ojos, esos ojos llenos de dulzura y amabilidad, susurró su respuesta casi sin darse cuenta.

–Sí, creo que lo haré.


	2. Un rey y un caballo

Bienvenido a mi Fic, gracias por decidir leer este habiendo tantos allá afuera.

Disclaimer: Bleach y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen ,y si lo hicieran lo más probable es que o esto sucedería realmente, o no estaría escribiendo este Fic.

* * *

><p>¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un rey y su caballo? No me refiero a tonterías como "uno es una persona y el otro un animal" o "uno tiene dos piernas y el otro cuatro patas". A su manera la habilidad y el poder son exactamente igual. ¡¿Por qué entonces uno se convierte en rey y controla la batalla mientras que otro se convierte en caballo y lleva al rey?! Sólo hay una respuesta. ¡Instinto! Para que dos seres idénticos se vuelvan más poderosos y ganen fuerza necesitan convertirse en el rey. Deben buscar más batallas y con ellas poder. ¡Tienen sed de batallas y viven para machacar, triturar y destrozar sin piedad a sus enemigos! En lo más profundo de nuestro ser duerme el afilado instinto de matar, ¡de masacrar! ¡Pero tú no tienes eso! Tú no tienes esos instintos básicos. Luchas con tu cerebro. ¡Intentas vencer a tus enemigos usando la lógica! ¡Y eso no funciona! ¡Estás intentando cortarles con una espada mellada! ¡Por eso eres más débil que yo, Ichigo! No quiero tenerlo, Ichigo. No sé nada de Zangetsu, pero me niego a llevar a un rey que es más débil que yo para cortar cintas con él. Si eres más débil que yo, entonces te destruiré. Y me quedaré con tu corona!<p>

[Shiro.]

(Han transcurrido aproximadamente 6 meses desde que Ichigo llego a Edolas)

Era un día normal , entre lo que se consideraría "normalidad" en el gremio oscuro de Fairy Tail ,Ichigo estaba sentado en la parte más alejada y silenciosa del salón del gremio ,donde usualmente se sentaba solo, estaba allí pensando y con su usual ceño fruncido tratando de que por fin hoy nadie lo moleste para ir ha hacer alguna misión, desde que despertó estuvo recordando todo lo que había sucedido en estos pasados 6 meses.

-Todavía no puedo creer que hayan pasado 6 meses...a pesar de todo me he divertido bastante aquí- Dijo Ichigo mientras observaba el símbolo de Fairy Tail que tenía tatuado en su ante brazo derecho.

-¿Qué piensas hacer si volvemos a casa?- Pregunto Zangetsu en su muy usual tono calmado , al parecer Zangetsu estaba manifestado físicamente y estaba sentado en una silla frente a Ichigo.

-Sinceramente no lo sé...extraño a mi familia, pero estos tontos también se han convertido en una especie de familia para mi- Respondió Ichigo mientras continuaba observando su marca de gremio , en ese momento Ichigo recordó lo que sucedió el día que se unió al gremio.

(Hace 183 días atrás...)

Mirajane entro al gremio Junto con Ichigo. Apenas las puertas se abrieron, todos en el gremio quedaron en silencio solo observando al joven con cabello naranja, Ichigo apenas noto que era el centro de las miradas de todos comenzó a sentirse incómodo y posteriormente empezó a irritarse, Mirajane solo estaba allí parada con una sonrisa de par en par.

-Chicos , les presento a Ichigo , él no tiene a donde ir y pensé que lo mejor era que ¡se uniera al gremio!- Dijo Mira en un tono muy enérgico mientras esperaba la respuesta de todos.

Pero la respuesta no llego, muchos seguían dudando, por lo general cuando alguien se trataba de unir al gremio terminaba siendo un espía del ejercito real, pero este chico no parecía uno y menos con su "actitud heroica", sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para que se terminaran de decidir y tampoco ayudo el hecho de que nadie se atrevía a hablar primero.

Repentinamente Ichigo escucho en su mente una voz muy familiar.

-Ichigo...necesitamos hablar, es muy importante- Dijo Zangetsu en un tono demasiado serio para el gusto de Ichigo.

Sin dudarlo ni por un segundo Ichigo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a salir del gremio.

-Hey ¿que haces?,¿a donde vas?- Pregunto Mira tratando de evitar que Ichigo se fuera pero no lo logro.

-Esta claro que no me quieren aquí y es comprensible que no quieran a un total desconocido cerca, gracias por la comida Mira, no te preocupes... yo me las arreglare- Dijo Ichigo mientras se preparaba para usar su shunpo.

-Espera, no puedes irte así tan lastimado ,además no conoces a nadie aquí- Volvió a Decir Mira intentando agarrar a Ichigo por su shikahusho, pero él ya había desaparecido.

-¿Por que no le dijeron nada? ,él se arriesgo para salvarnos ¿y lo dejan marcharse así?- El tono de Mira se notaba algo molesto, cosa que era muy raro en ella.

-C-creo que Mira tiene razón, el señor Ichigo no parece malo ,solo da algo de miedo- Comento Natsu en su muy común tono temeroso.

-A ti todo te da miedo, Natsu... -Dijo Wakaba respecto al comentario del peli-rosa.

-Es cierto ,el salvo a Mira- Dijo Elfman antes de romper a llorar y correr a abrazar a su hermana...por doceava vez en ese día.

-El tipo no parece malo, ¿pero acaso no vieron como reacciono al despertar? Lo primero que hizo fue intentar desenfundar esa enorme espada que llevaba- Dijo Lucy Ashley.

-No lo culpo...cualquiera que viera tu fea cara al despertar se asustaría pensando que es un animal salvaje- Comento Levy de manera intencionalmente ofensiva.

-¿Que acabas de decir ?...una pecho-plano como tu no debería andar por allí hablando de belleza- Replico Lucy Ashley.

-Es normal que reaccionara así , cualquiera de nosotros que despertara rodeado de desconocidos reaccionaria igual- Dijo Wendy interrumpiendo la discusión de Levy y Lucy.

* * *

><p>A las afueras del gremio/

Ichigo llego al árbol en el que anteriormente había tenido su conversación con Mirajane y Lisanna, al parecer la última seguía sentada bajo el árbol y se encontró a Ichigo de frente, ella trato de hablarle pero él desapareció otra vez en un Shunpo.

* * *

><p>Aproximadamente a unos 100 metros del gremio/

Ichigo Llego a algo parecido a una cascada ,solo que esta descendía de una isla flotante ,el se sentó cruzando sus piernas y tomo a su gigantesca Zanpaku- tō ,la coloco en su regazo para entrar en un estado meditativo esperando entrar a su mundo interno...pero no sucedió.

-Ichigo... no es necesario que hagas Jinzen ,estoy aquí- Dijo Zangetsu.

-El viejo no es el único que está de visita, Rey...- Dijo Shiro con su voz distorsionada y una de sus amplias sonrisas maníacas.

-¿Cómo pueden estar ambos en el exterior al mismo tiempo?- Pregunto un perplejo Ichigo.

-Más importante que eso ,¿no has notado algún cambio?- Preguntó Zangetsu seriamente.

-Yo he notado uno , al Rey por primera vez ¡le gusta alguien!...pobre Orihime...me da algo de lastima todo su esfuerzo- Comento Shiro de forma Jocosa.

Ichigo y Zangetsu se quedaron en silencio observando a Shiro, Ichigo tenía una mueca de irritación mientras que Zangetsu solo observó a Shiro con su usual expresión neutral

-Ya ya, era solo una broma- Dijo Shiro encogiéndose de hombros y bostezando.

-No me refiero a ese tipo de cosas, Ichigo...¿no has notado ningún cambio en tu cuerpo espiritual? -Preguntó Zangetsu de manera pausada y calmada, sin embargo se notaba la seriedad de sus palabras.

-Ahora que lo dices... si, en las pocas horas que he tenido aquí me he sentido muy extraño- Respondió Ichigo,en un tono pensativo.

-Todavía no te has preguntado, ¿como es posible que comas comida humana mientras estas en tu forma espiritual?...ademas eso no es todo, siento como si tu reiryoku desapareciera antes de poder regenerarlo- Dijo Zangetsu.

-También tenia dudas sobre eso, al principio pensé que era algún tipo de comida especial , pero no creo que Mira sepa preparar comida espiritual, aunque lo que realmente me preocupa es como mi reiryoku se esfuma sin que lo esté usando- respondió Ichigo ya empezando a preocuparse un poco.

-¿Crees que sea posible que se este transformando en un cuerpo físico? -Pregunto Shiro, ya empezando a unirse a la conversación seriamente.

-En realidad no lo sé, ni si quiera sé si eso es realmente posible, ¿pero si lo es, a que se debe?...Ichigo quiero que intentes usar tu Ban-kai -Dijo Zangetsu ya notando que habían mas interrogantes que respuestas.

Ichigo procedió a colocar su Zanpaku-tō en frente de él y a colocar su mano izquierda en su ante brazo derecho, en ese instante Ichigo comenzó a producir ráfagas de reiatsu y su cuerpo estaba brillando de un color azul muy puro por la concentración de energía espiritual que brotaba de su cuerpo, Ichigo solo se limito a gritar.

-¡BAN-KAI! -No sucedió nada, su reiatsu simplemente volvió a ser estable.

-No puede ser... -Ichigo estaba impactado por lo que acababa de suceder, algo que se había vuelto tan común para él como es el usar su Ban-kai, ahora no podía hacerlo.

-¿Que rayos pasa? ¿por que no puedo usar mi Ban-Kai?...¿sera posible que ese tipo me lo logro robar? -Sé pregunto Ichigo, ya comenzando a desesperarse.

-No creo que lo haya podido robar, si lo hubiera hecho no estaríamos hablando contigo en este instante ,¿crees que sea por que te estas quedando sin Reiatsu? -Dijo Zangetsu muy intrigado.

-Eso también es muy improbable, el Ban-Kai del rey no es del tipo que consume grandes cantidades de energía, es mas del tipo que toma esas grandes cantidades de Reiryoku y lo comprime- Dijo Shiro respondiendo la pregunta de Zangetsu.

-Tal vez sea este sitio o también puede ser que te estés auto-bloqueando...Ichigo.-Dijo Zangetsu tratando de divagar acerca del porque Ichigo no podía acceder a su Ban-Kai.

-¿Por que rayos me bloquearía a mi mismo de usar el Ban-Kai?-Pregunto Ichigo muy molesto por las conclusiones que sacaba Zangetsu.

-Cálmate Ichigo, también pue- -Trato de decir Zangetsu, pero fue interrumpido por Shiro.

-¿QUE TE PASA?, no es nuestra culpa de que no puedas usar tu Ban-Kai, ya ambos te estamos dando permiso de que lo hagas, pero TU estas impidiéndote a ti mismo hacerlo, ¿sabes cual es tu gran problema?, que eres débil y blando, mientras que otros Shinigamis se esfuerzan por hacer que sus Zanpaku-tō's los obedezcan para así sacar su máximo potencial,Tu esperas a que ocurra una crisis o que alguno de tus "amiguitos" este en peligro para poder empezar a luchar enserio...Ya te lo dije una vez y espero no volvértelo a repetir, si quieres ser débil no lo harás esperando a que yo te obedezca ciegamente, si quieres empezar a hacerte el débil entonces te destruiré y me quedare con tu cuerpo- Dijo Shiro airado y de manera amenazante.

Ichigo no sabia que responder a eso, tal vez tenia razón. Su fuerza viene del deseo de proteger a sus seres queridos, pero siempre espera a que alguno este en peligro de muerte para poder mostrar su verdadero potencial.

-Ichigo...prefiero que te quedes aquí y esperes poder recuperar tu Ban-Kai, a que vayas a la sociedad de almas y termines muriendo en vano, recuerda lo poderoso que era ese Quincy, el te forzó a usar el Ban-Kai para poder derrotarlo, y estoy seguro que los que están atacando la sociedad de almas son mucho mas poderosos -Dijo Zangetsu tratando de calmar a Ichigo.

-Rey idiota ¿cuando entenderás que una Zanpaku-tō es el reflejo de su portador? si vacilas o si te cohíbes ,eso se reflejara directamente en tu hoja...y tu filo esta mellado otra vez, el Ban-Kai es solo la liberación total de esa convicción que alimenta tu hoja y por miedo a que tus amigos mueran te has limitado tu mismo ¿Cual fue la emoción que tuviste cuando hiciste tu Ban-Kai por primera vez.? -Pregunto seriamente Shiro.

-Deseo de proteger a todos -Respondió francamente Ichigo.

-¡IDIOTA!, ¿entonces que evita que puedas usar el Ban-Kai otra vez? si la fuente de tu poder es el querer proteger a los demás entonces busca que proteger aquí -Grito Shiro.

-Ichigo...yo comprendo que quieras proteger a todos pero, eso no es lo que yo deseo...mi deseo es protegerte a ti, por eso no quiero que vayas a la sociedad de almas a morir -Dijo Zangetsu , tratando de que Ichigo recapacitara sobre volver a su mundo para defender a la sociedad de almas.

-¿ENTONCES QUIEREN DECIR, QUE DEJE MORIR A TODOS MIS AMIGOS?-grito Ichigo bastante alterado por las Palabras que le decía Zangetsu y Shiro.

-Si puedes ver el futuro no te detengas a ver el pasado, ... ichigo, parece que no has notado los lazos que has construido en las pocas horas que llevas aquí-Dijo Zangetsu.

-Que quieres deci- -Ichigo fue interrumpido por unas voces que lo llamaban a lo largo del bosque.

-Zangetsu se acerco a Ichigo y coloco su mano en el hombro de él, luego le dijo.

-No te preocupes Ichigo...se que pronto podrás volver a usar tu Ban-Kai solo necesitas algo que proteger, eso te dará la fuerza necesaria para que puedas usar tu Ban-Kai otra vez, descansa, recuperate y olvida ese miedo, camina hacia adelante nunca te detengas, volver atrás solo te hará mas débil.

-Gracias...viejo Zangetsu, perdón por mi actitud es solo que...no quiero que le pase nada a mis amigos- Dijo Ichigo, exteriorizando su frustración al no poder hacer nada para ayudar a la sociedad de almas mientras están bajo ataque.

-Tranquilo Ichigo, ve acude al llamado de esas personas que salvasten- Dijo Zangetsu antes de desaparecer junto a Shiro,

En ese momento llegaron varios miembros de Fairy Tail,al parecer salieron a buscar a Ichigo.

-S-se-eñor Ichigo -Dijo Natsu , tratando de esconder su miedo.

-¿Que hacen aquí? pensé que no me querían cerca- Preguntó Ichigo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose al grupo que se había reunido cerca de él.

-Vinimos a buscarte- Respondió Lucy Ashley mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Ichigo ¿por que te fuiste tan repentinamente?- Pregunto Lisanna Strauss algo preocupada mientras se acercaba a donde estaban todos reunidos.

-Tuve , que salir a despejarme la mente un poco- Respondió Ichigo mientras colocaba a zangetsu en su espalda.

-Oye...Gracias por lo que hiciste, eres una buena persona -Dijo Gray Surge dirigiéndose a Ichigo.

-No tienes por que agradecerme, eso es algo que cualquiera haría- Respondió Ichigo mientras pasaba una mano entre su cabello naranja.

-¡ICHIGO! -grito Mirajane mientras que corría a donde estaban reunidos los demás.

-¿Por que te fuiste así? hiciste que me preocupara- Mira con una expresión de preocupación mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura.

-Solo vine a pensar un poco, no tenias por que preocuparte -Dijo Ichigo.

-Llamas Grosero a los demás, pero por si no lo sabias, es bastante grosero irse mientras que te presentas con alguien- Wendy de manera retorica.

-Oiga Señor Ichigo , ¿con quien estaba hablando?- pregunto Natsu curioso por el hecho de que juraría haber visto a dos personas más junto a Ichigo.

-¿Mmmh? -Ichigo intento disimular su impresión al haber escuchado a Natsu decir que vio a Zangetsu y a Shiro.

-¿Como es posible que los haya visto?... -Se pregunto el shinigami.

-Oye ¿vas a seguir llamandome "Señor"? detesto ese tipo de sufijos- Dijo Ichigo mientras se cruzaba de brazos intentando cambiar de tema.

-¡Lo siento mucho señor Ichigo, no lo volveré a hacer!- Respondió Natsu nerviosamente mientras se tapaba con sus manos.

Ichigo solo suspiro de irritación mientras se frotaba la frente ante la manera de actuar de Natsu, él se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar,pero antes de que pudiera seguir Lucy se lanzo en su contra y le hizo una llave de lucha.

-¿Q-que DEMONIOS TE PASA? ¿cual es tu problema Hiyori?- Grito Ichigo , confundiendo o tal vez recordando la forma de actuar de Hiyori Sarugaki.

-¿Hiyori? ¿quien es esa? no me confundas idiota, mi nombre es Lucy, Lucy recuerdalo - Dijo Lucy mientras aumentaba la fuerza del agarre que tenia en el cuello de Ichigo.

-¿Que demonios te pasa? ¡no ves que estoy lastimado!- Dijo Ichigo mientras se trataba de librar comicamente del agarre de Lucy.

-De todos modos, ven con nosotros, se supone que querías unirte al gremio ¿no? Dijo Wendy.

En ese momento Ichigo dejo de forcejear con Lucy, y bajo la cabeza

-¿Es correcto que me acostumbre a este sitio?- Sé pregunto Ichigo en voz baja, sintiendo una gran culpabilidad al creer que si se unía al gremio estaría abandonando a sus amigos.

-No es malo que descanses un poco Ichigo, ademas de esta manera tendrás a alguien que cuide tus espaldas en este mundo desconocido para nosotros, no te sientas mal por lo que haces, ni siquiera sabemos como volver- Dijo Zangetsu en la mente de Ichigo, tratando de seguir calmándolo.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Pregunto Lucy Ashley mientras comenzaba a soltar a Ichigo.

-Vamos Ichigo, cuando te invite estabas muy contento. Pero ahora te ves muy triste- Dijo Mirajane tratando de que Ichigo volviera a retomar la idea de unirse al gremio.

-Si... Vamos- Dijo Ichigo partiendo junto a los demás al gremio.

(Unos cuantos minutos después )

Ichigo y todos los que fueron a buscarlo entraron al gremio y para la sorpresa de él ,Todos estaban celebrando,pero esta vez no era por que se habían salvado, esta vez era una celebración por Ichigo que se estaba uniendo a la familia de Fairy Tail, muchos se acercaron a agradecerle, otros a presentarse, y algunos a darle unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda por su acto "Heroico".

-Ichigo tomó a Mira y a Lisanna y las llevo a un lugar retirado del bullicio.

-Oigan, quiero pedirles un favor- Dijo Ichigo dirigiéndose a ambas hermana.

-¿Que sucede Ichigo? -Pregunto Mira.

-Por favor no le digan a nadie que no pertenezco a este mundo...mientras menos personas sepan mejor-

-Claro- Respondió Mira con una Sonrisa enérgica pero a la vez llena de amabilidad.

(Un mes aproximadamente después de que Ichigo se uniera al gremio)

Ichigo ya había empezado a tomar trabajos junto a otros miembros del gremio, la forma de trabajar se le hizo muy fácil por el hecho de que con Unagiya también tenia un sistema de trabajo muy parecido, la mayor diferencia era que trabajando para Unagiya no tenia que luchar contra un "ejercito real". El equipo con el que Ichigo tendía a hacer mas trabajos era el de la familia Strauss, y de hecho en ese instante venia de completar un trabajo extremadamente peligroso junto a los tres hermanos.

Ichigo y Mira estaban cargando a Elfman mientras se dirigían al gremio, al parecer él había resultado herido en plena misión, habían sido emboscados por el ejercito real, Ichigo logro despachar a los soldados reales, Pero eso no evito que Elfman resultara herido mientras intentaba proteger a Lisanna, después de que le hicieron primeros auxilios y estaba recostado en una camilla, Ichigo entro a la habitación, pidió que nadie lo interrumpiera y cerro la puerta.

-Elfman...respeto lo que hiciste, te arriesgaste para salvar a tu hermana a pesar del miedo que sentías en ese momento...¿Sabes porqué los hermanos mayores nacen primero?- Pregunto Ichigo mientras colocaba una silla y se sentaba al lado del albino.

-¿P-por que?- Pregunto Elfman.

-Lo hacen para proteger a los hermanos que vendrán detrás de él...-Dijo Ichigo con una cara de suma seriedad.

-Sé que no eres el mayor, pero tu deber es proteger a tus hermanas...- Continuó el peli-naranja recordando la primera vez que vio a Rukia y la razón del por que se convirtió en shinigami,el querer proteger a su hermana Karin.

-Pero...Yo soy muy débil lo único que hago es estorbar- Dijo Elfman a punto de empezar a llorar por lo débil que es.

-¡TONTO! Los que estorban en la batalla no son los débiles, sino los que carecen de determinación- Dijo Ichigo duramente a Elfman, recordando una vez que hablo con Rukia acerca de lo que es la debilidad.

-Si no eres fuerte ¿cual es el problema? ¿crees que me hice fuerte de la noche a la mañana?-

-yo gane este poder por el bien de los que amo. Un gran hombre que conocí me enseño que el amor es más fuerte que el acero y que La voluntad es algo muy poderoso- Dijo Ichigo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la puerta.

-Dejare que te recuperes y que pienses sobre lo que acabo de decir...-

Ichigo salio de la habitación y tomo a Lisanna del brazo, la saco del gremio de manera brusca y fueron a un lugar alejado para hablar.

/A unos cuantos metros del gremio/

-¿Por que?- Pregunto Ichigo a se notaba en su voz que estaba molesto.

-Por que,¿que?-Pregunto Lisanna sin entender de que hablaba Ichigo.

-¿Por que te paralizaste? se supone que eres una maga...dime ¿por que te dejaste dominar por el miedo?-

Lisanna no respondió, solo bajo la cabeza, se sintió muy mal por lo que había sucedido y las preguntas de Ichigo no ayudaban a calmar esa culpabilidad, Lisanna recordó lo que sucedió en su ultima misión en Earthland ,recordó como su debilidad forzó a Elfman a usar el Take Over de cuerpo completo y causar su perdida de control, ella siempre pensó que si hubiera sido mas fuerte, sus hermanos no hubiesen resultado heridos.

-No lo sé -Respondió Lisanna aun sin levantar la cabeza.

Ichigo coloco su mano en la cabeza de Lisanna y comenzó a desordenar su cabello.

-Quieres ser mas fuerte, ¿cierto? -Pregunto Ichigo entendiendo los sentimientos de Lisanna,ya que el tuvo los mismos sentimientos a lo largo de su carrera de Shinigami sustituto.

-Si, si quiero ser mas fuerte, quiero poder proteger a Elfman y a Mira, no quiero que vuelvan a ser heridos, no quiero volver a hacerlos llorar- Dijo Lisanna mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

-Te preguntare algo..¿estas lista para ser mas fuerte? -Pregunto Ichigo seriamente.

-SI ,SI LO ESTOY -Dijo fuertemente Lisanna mientras comenzaba a subir su cabeza-

-Entonces te enseñare, pero te advierto, mi entrenamiento no sera fácil...y tal vez mueras, pero ese es el camino para volverse mas fuerte ¿ aun estas segura de que quieres hacerlo?- Dijo Ichigo con una mirada que solo reflejaba Frialdad.

-S-si , si quiero hacerlo, quiero ser mas fuerte para poder proteger a los que amo- Respondió Lisanna algo atemorizada.

-Entonces solo te diré algo, si después de mañana mantienes ese ideal y esa determinación...entonces te entrenare de verdad, prepárate...mañana sera el peor día de tu vida- Dijo Ichigo mientras se retiraba.

Ichigo se marcho a su habitación y se acostó en su cama, Zangetsu y Shiro no tardaron en aparecer a su lado.

-Ichigo...¿estas seguro que es buena idea entrenarla?- Pregunto Zangetsu.

-No estoy seguro, solo lo dije por que me recordó a mi mismo cuando entrene con urahara para poder rescatar a Rukia- Respondió Ichigo de manera pensativa.

-¿Como planeas entrenarla?- Continuó Preguntando Zangetsu.

-De la misma forma que me enseñaron a mi, odio admitirlo pero me tendré que transformar en un urahara para lograrlo- Dijo Ichigo mientras recordaba como fue su entrenamiento con el ex-capitán.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar...-Dijo Zangetsu ofreciéndose para ayudar a entrenar a Lisanna.

-¿Estas seguro? -Pregunto Ichigo intrigado por el ofrecimiento de Zangetsu.

-Si, tal vez pueda enseñarle un par de cosas- Reafirmo Zangetsu en su usual tono melancólico y su expresión carente de emoción.

-YO también puedo enseñarle un par de cosas, no creo que le sirva para pelear pero...¡lo disfrutaría mucho!...ah por cierto me tendrás que prestar tu cuerpo para eso- Dijo Shiro en un tono jocoso y con su muy común sonrisa lunática.

-CÁLLATE, a ti no te pedí ayuda, ademas no te daré mi cuerpo para ese tipo de cosas- Grito Ichigo entendiendo la insinuación de Shiro.

-Vamos, Vamos Rey, no tienes por que molestarte, ademas ya es hora de que vayas haciendo ese tipo de "cosas"...- Dijo Shiro con una sonrisa aun mas maníaca que la anterior.

-Deja de insinuarme cosas imbécil- Grito Ichigo mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-Descansa Ichigo, mañana sera un día difícil para ambos -Dijo Zangetsu.

(A la mañana siguiente...)

Ichigo y Lisanna se fueron a un lugar muy alejado del gremio, al parecer era una montaña, Lisanna iba algo nerviosa ya que Ichigo estuvo actuando muy raro toda la mañana, ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra en todo el camino.

-Ya llegamos...creo que esto es lo suficientemente lejos- Dijo Ichigo en un tono demasiado frío para el gusto de Lisanna.

-¿Como empezaremos?"- Pregunto Lisanna pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Ichigo solo se limito a desempacar y saco un objeto envuelto en vendas muy parecido a como estaba envuelta su zanpaku-tō.

-Toma, no sera tan fuerte como zangetsu pero estoy seguro que sera lo suficientemente resistente para soportar todo el día entero- Dijo Ichigo mientras lanzaba el objeto a Lisanna.

Lisanna lo atrapo y comenzó a desenvolverlo.

-¿Una espada?- Pregunto Lisanna curiosa por el arma que le acababa de entregar Ichigo.

-Me la entregaron la semana pasada como pago por un trabajo que hice, no le di uso ya que tengo a Zangetsu, pero parece que es un arma muy poderosa y valiosa -Dijo Ichigo mientras terminaba de desempacar.

-Ya veo...pero ¿por que me la entregas?- Pregunto nuevamente Lisanna.

-¿Por que mas? te enseñare a usarla, lo único que puedo enseñarte es Zanjutsu- Respondió Ichigo ya habiendo terminado de desempacar.

Lisanna solo se quedo observando el arma, ella no era fanática de usar armas pero esa espada tenia algo muy especial, algo que no tenia ninguna de las armas mágicas que había visto con anterioridad, la espada tenia la hoja totalmente roja como si estuviera bañada en sangre y su empuñadura tenia un cristal color zafiro muy brillante, el arma parecía emitir un aura roja muy leve, se notaba que era un arma muy antigua lo mas probable es que fuera de la época en que en Edolas abundaba la magia, ella notó que un objeto se acercaba a ella a gran velocidad, Lisanna se lanzo al suelo y lo esquivo milagrosamente, al parecer el objeto se quedo atascado en un árbol a varios metros de donde se lanzo al suelo, ella levantó la cabeza y pudo ver que el objeto era la enorme espada que portaba Ichigo.

-¿P-por Que Hiciste eso?- Fue lo único que atisbo a decir mientras se levantaba del suelo, sus piernas temblaban de miedo.

-Te dije que estuvieras lista... -Dijo Ichigo sin siquiera bajar la mirada para observar a Lisanna, él no lo quería admitir pero odiaba lo que estaba haciendo, aunque sabia que era la única forma de ayudarla a hacerse mas fuerte.

-No me dijiste que ya habíamos empezado- Dijo Lisanna en un tono tembloroso.

-Empezamos desde el momento que pusimos un pie fuera del gremio...-

Ichigo rápidamente uso Shunpo y apareció donde se había clavado su Zanpaku-tō, la arranco del árbol para luego desaparecer y volver atacar a Lisanna.

-Ya empezamos..¿que esperas para atacar? si sigues intentando huir te matare...- Dijo Ichigo mientras balanceaba su Zanpaku-tō para luego volver a atacar a Lisanna.

Lisanna intentaba alejarse de los ataques de Ichigo, pero eran demasiado salvajes para lograr hacer distancia entre los dos, tampoco ayudo el hecho de que el arma de Ichigo fuera tan grande como una persona.

Lisanna se sintió tan atemorizada que casi le pide a Ichigo que detenga la prueba, pero su deseo de proteger a sus hermanos le dio fuerzas suficientes para intentar atacar.

Lisanna intento atacar a Ichigo, pero su inexperiencia con las espadas le hizo una mala jugada y casi termina partida por la mitad por la Zanpaku-tō de Ichigo.

-Ichigo...no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres, tu mundo interno se empezó a oscurecer...parece que va a llover..."- Dijo Zangetsu en la mente de Ichigo, pero fue ignorado por este.

-Vaya Rey...no pensé que llegaría el día en el que te viera actuando así...¡me gusta!- Dijo Shiro también en la mente de Ichigo, él no podía ver a Shiro, pero sabia que lo mas probable es que estuviera haciendo una de sus sonrisas macabras.

Ichigo repentinamente giro su Zanpaku-tō sobre Lisanna para posteriormente darle una patada frontal en el pecho y mandarla volando varios metros.

-Deja ya de huir y empieza a atacarme, dime ¿Quieres luchar? ¿Quieres vencer? o Quizás... ¿quieres seguir viviendo?- Dijo Ichigo citando algo que le había dicho Zangetsu cuando lo entreno.

Lisanna se logro levantar con mucha dificultad, al parecer esa patada le fracturo varias costillas, ella tenia miedo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando...este hombre que fue muy amable con ella desde el primer momento en que la conoció, ahora intentaba matarla.

-¿Que haría Natsu en este momento?- Se pregunto Lisanna.

-Ya se que haría...no se rendiría, yo tampoco lo Haré! - Dijo Lisanna con mucha determinación, ella no lo noto pero Ichigo al escuchar eso esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo.

-Si tal es tu determinación ven, ven y atácame con todo lo que tengas- Dijo Ichigo mientras se ponía en posición ofensiva.

Lisanna lo ataco de nuevo, esta vez lo logro rozar pero no fue suficiente para herirlo, esto no logro hacerla desfallecer en cambio ella siguió atacando e intentando herirlo pero la velocidad de él era muy superior, Ichigo repentinamente comenzó a brillar y energía azul empezó a brotar de su cuerpo, Lisanna sabia perfectamente que significaba eso, solo lo vio hacerlo en dos oportunidades pero fue suficiente para hacerla recordar permanentemente el alcance de esa técnica.

-GETSUGA TENSHO- Grito Ichigo mientras lanzaba su característico ataque con forma de media luna.

El ataque falló a Lisanna por unos cuantos centímetros, pero el impacto causo que la mitad de la montaña quedara destruida. Lisanna al notar la seriedad de Ichigo al pelear comenzó a sentir miedo otra vez.

-Dime Lisanna El enemigo no te supera en número, ¿acaso hay algo que debas temer?- Dijo Ichigo citando nuevamente a Zangetsu.

Lisanna intento atacar a Ichigo nuevamente pero su ataque fue fácilmente bloqueado por el.

-Qué inútil eres, Lisanna. Una verdadera inútil. Total, lo único que se refleja en tu espada es el miedo. Cuando esquivas, "me da miedo que me dé". Cuando atacas, "me da miedo herirle" . Sí, a mí tu espada sólo me transmite un miedo absurdo. Te equivocas. El miedo no es lo que necesitas en una batalla. Con eso no vas a sacar nada. Si esquivas, "no dejaré que me dé". Si proteges a alguien, "no dejaré que les pase nada". Si atacas, "voy a cortarle". Bueno, ¿ves esto? En mi espada... ¿Ves la determinación...? ¿No parece decir ¨Voy a cortarte por la mitad¨?- Ichigo Dijo las mismas palabras que le dijo Urahara a él.

-Ya no es cuestión de valor o agallas. Si intentas atacarme con eso, Lisanna, te mataré.- Dijo Ichigo mientras hacia presión sobre la espada de Lisanna.

Ichigo comenzó a presionar mas sobre la espada de Lisanna hasta el punto en el que la hizo arrodillarse.

-Si eso es todo lo que tienes acabare con esto aquí y ahora, pero ten en cuenta que la razón de tu muerte sera tu propio miedo- Dijo Ichigo mientras levantaba su Zanpaku-tō para dar el golpe Final.

Lisanna intento levantarse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban pero se sentía demasiado debilitada por intentar defenderse de los ataques de Ichigo.

-No..no puedo morir aquí..no , yo dije que me volvería mas fuerte para proteger a mis hermanos...tengo..tengo que seguir luchando...- Dijo Lisanna mientras volcaba todas sus fuerzas en levantarse, repentinamente se sintió muy liviana y como si estuviera flotando, al darse cuenta noto que Ichigo la estaba cargando.

Lisanna quedo muy impactada por lo que sucedía, hace 2 minutos Ichigo la intentaba matar y ahora la estaba cargando.

-Bien...lo hiciste muy bien Lisanna, no te rendiste, en cambio lograste superar tu miedo. Perdón por mi forma de actuar pero...tenia que lograr que llegaras a este punto sin retorno, gracias por sobrevivir, la verdad no me lo hubiese podido perdonar nunca si te hubiese matado, vamos a casa para que descanses, a partir de mañana empezara tu verdadero entrenamiento- Dijo Ichigo mientras empezaba a marchar hacia el gremio.

(una semana después)

Ichigo le enseño lo básico del Zanjutsu a Lisanna mientras le instaba a que consiguiera su propio estilo al igual que él lo hizo.

-Bien, eso es todo lo que te enseñare por ahora...pero eso no significa que tu entrenamiento haya finalizado, aun te queda mucho que aprender y traeré a dos espíritus que te enseñaran lo que yo no pude hacer- Dijo Ichigo mientras se sentaba sobre la grama con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿Dos espíritus? ¿a que se refiere con dos espíritus Maestro Ichigo?"- Pregunto Lisanna con suma curiosidad.

Lisanna había comenzado a llamar "Maestro" a Ichigo hace unos días atrás, al parecer Ichigo le inspiro tanto respeto que ella empezó a llamarlo Maestro por cariño, pero claro esto era algo que a él le molestaba sobre manera ya que nunca le gustaron ese tipo de términos.

-Lisanna...esta es la quinta vez en este día que te digo que no me llames MAESTRO- Grito Ichigo exasperadamente mientras empezaba a brotar una vena en su frente.

-De acuerdo...maestro- Dijo Lisanna tiernamente mientras comenzaba a reírse.

Ichigo no dijo nada, solo se levantó en silencio y desenfundo a zangetsu.

-Listo...eso es todo..definitivamente te voy a matar- Dijo Ichigo mientras hacia una sonrisa malévola.

Lisanna al ver esto se puso pálida y comenzó a temblar, ella intento correr pero fue muy tarde, Ichigo enterró a zangetsu en el camino por el que ella iba a escapar.

-Perdón maestro, perdón no lo haré mas- Decía Lisanna mientras intentaba hallar una ruta de escape.

Cualquiera en el gremio que viera esta escena o cualquier persona que no conociera ni a Ichigo ni a Lisanna diría que el la iba a matar realmente, pero esta rutina se hizo muy común entre ellos dos desde hace un par de días.

-Cálmate Ichigo...ya voy a empezar mi parte del entrenamiento- Dijo Zangetsu mientras observaba la escena desde un par de metros.

-¿Quien eres tu?-Preguntó Lisanna muy impactada al ver a zangetsu materializado.

-El es Zangetsu...es uno de los dos espíritus de mi Zanpaku-tō"- Respondió Ichigo ya un poco más calmado.

-Vamos Rey, tantos que hay por matar y ¿ tu decides matarla a ella?, no lo hagas, seria un desperdicio matar a una mujer tan sexy- Comento Shiro mientras observaba a Lisanna fijamente.

Ichigo solo se limito a suspirar de Irritación y a darse una palmada en la cara, algo que por cierto se volvió muy común en él desde que se involucro mas con los miembros del gremio.

-Y...este idiota de aquí, es el otro espíritu de mi Zanpaku-tō...- Dijo Ichigo bastante Irritado.

-Nosotros continuaremos tu entrenamiento- Dijo Zangetsu en su muy común tono calmado y algo melancólico.

-SI nosotros te entrenaremos muuuy bien- Dijo Shiro con su Inmensa sonrisa.

Sé que debes estar un poco confundida, pero no te preocupes ellos fueron los que me ayudaron a que obtuviera este poder- Dijo Ichigo tratando de que Lisanna no se pusiera tan nerviosa, pero al parecer logro lo contrario.

-¿E-ellos fueron los que te entrenaron?- Pregunto Lisanna bastante nerviosa por el hecho de que ellos fueron los que le enseñaron esa forma de entrenamiento a Ichigo.

-No te preocupes...ellos no serán tan duros contigo como lo fueron conmigo,¿cierto?"-Pregunto Ichigo a los espíritus que habitaban su Zanpaku-tō sin siquiera estar seguro como ellos la iban a entrenar.

-Claro Ichigo...yo estoy consciente de que ella no tiene el mismo nivel de resistencia que tu- Respondió Zangetsu.

-No puedo garantizar nada Rey...pero si ella sobrevive, entonces se habrá vuelto muy fuerte- Dijo Shiro mientras se encogía de hombros.

Ichigo solo se limito a reírse de manera nerviosa mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza y evitaba la mirada de una muy preocupada Lisanna.

-Entonces...yo seré el primero en enseñarte, mi nombre es Zangetsu, ¿cual es el tuyo señorita?-Pregunto Zangetsu de manera cortés.

-Lisanna Strauss, es un placer señor Zangetsu..creo- Respondió Lisanna algo nerviosa.

-Prepárate Lisanna Strauss, daré Inicio a mi parte del entrenamiento- Dijo Zangetsu mientras materializaba una copia de la Zanpaku-tō de Ichigo.

(Unos cuantos Días después...)

Ichigo y Shiro observaron por un par de días el entrenamiento de Zangetsu con Lisanna la cual había mejorado mucho con el uso de su espada y Zangetsu determino que ya estaba lista para la próxima parte del entrenamiento.

-Eso es todo lo que puedo enseñarte Lisanna Strauss, has mejorado mas de lo que esperaba- Dijo Zangetsu de manera calmada.

-Gracias por todo Señor Zangetsu...- Dijo Lisanna mientras se inclinaba en agradecimiento por las cosas que le había enseñado el viejo Zangetsu.

-Bueno Lisanna...creo que eso seria todo el entrenamiento- Dijo Ichigo tratando de que Lisanna no fuera entrenada por Shiro.

Al parecer Shiro ya había notado las intenciones de Ichigo y ya había tomado cartas en el asunto.

-No, no lo es...todavía falta mi parte del entrenamiento- Dijo Shiro con una replica de zangetsu en sus manos,la gran diferencia es que la suya tenia los colores invertidos.

-Ya es suficiente Shiro, no voy a permitir que la termines matando- Dijo Ichigo seriamente.

-Espere Maestro Ichigo, quiero entrenar con él, si logro pasar su entrenamiento significaría que me he empezado a volver mas fuerte- Dijo Lisanna mientras desenfundaba su espada.

-¿No lo entiendes verdad? Shiro no se contendrá como lo hemos hecho Zangetsu y yo, si él ve la mas mínima abertura intentara matarte, su forma de pelear es destructiva, cruel y sádica, no estas preparada para algo así- Dijo Ichigo intentando hacer recapacitar a Lisanna.

-Gracias Rey...no pensé que me alagarías de tal forma- Dijo Shiro con una sonrisa malévola.

-Bien mocosa, iniciemos esto de una vez por todas- Dijo Shiro mientras lanzaba un getsuga tensho blanco.

Lisanna lo logro esquivar a tiempo, en los últimos días había aprendido a controlar su miedo en batalla y logro mantenerse calmada mientras procedía a atacar a Shiro.

Lisanna comenzó a lanzar una serie de estocadas pero Shiro las esquivo todas con gran facilidad.

-Vamos...¿eso es realmente todo lo que puedes hacer? si me atacas con una espada hazlo con una que me pueda herir, no aceptare que me ataques con un arma sin intenciones asesinas- Dijo Shiro mientras tomaba a Lisanna del cuello y la alzaba.

Lisanna estaba ahogándose, perdió el conocimiento y casi se asfixia pero Ichigo logro Intervenir a tiempo.

-¿Que Diablos te pasa Shiro? esto no parece un entrenamiento, pareciera que la intentas matarn¿te has dado cuenta que no se ha recuperado totalmente de las costillas fracturadas? -Dijo Ichigo sumamente molesto.

-¿ Y Quien dijo que no lo intentaría?, no hay excusa para la debilidad. Si quiere volverse realmente fuerte hay que llevarla hasta el borde de la muerte, si no es capaz de soportarlo, entonces que se siga escondiendo bajo su cama, el poder no se trata de amabilidad, si intentas atacar con un arma sin ganas de matar, entonces este sera el resultado- Dijo Shiro defendiendo su punto de vista.

Lisanna al parecer había empezado a retomar la conciencia.

-¿Que... que sucedió?- Pregunto la joven maga algo débil.

-Shiro te estaba entrenando pero parece que se le fue la mano ,tranquila no volverá a pasar- Dijo Zangetsu calmadamente.

-No...yo necesito terminar este entrenamiento, debo hacerme mas fuerte...- Dijo Lisanna mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

-¿Ves Rey? ella quiere seguir...vamos hacer algo...solo la entrenare por hoy...de hecho le daré algo de ventaja y me contendré un poco- Dijo Shiro Mientras se preparaba para luchar otra vez.

Todos esperaron a que Lisanna se recuperara totalmente, ya cuando se sentía mejor Shiro prosiguió a explicar las reglas de enfrentamiento.

-Vamos a hacer algo, ya que tu fuerte no es un enfrentamiento directo haremos una batalla campal- Dijo Shiro mientras...se hurgaba el oído.

-¿Batalla campal?- Pregunto Lisanna sin entender a lo que se refería Shiro.

-Si,una batalla campal, tendrás hasta las seis de la tarde para hacerme una herida cualquiera, lo importante es que me logres lastimar si no lo logras en estas tres horas...bueno lo que te haré lo dejare como sorpresa, por cierto te dejare que ganes toda la distancia que puedas...tienes treinta minutos- Dijo Shiro mientras se acostaba en el suelo y ahora...se hurgaba la nariz.

Lisanna corrió todo lo que pudo e intento mantener toda la distancia que podía, se alejo mucho pero con el poder que tenia Shiro, no estaba segura si esa distancia era suficiente.

-¿Crees que este bien?- Pregunto Ichigo muy preocupado por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No te preocupes es una chica muy valiente y a demostrado que puede dar la talla, solo hacia falta darle un empujón- Dijo Zangetsu tratando de calmar a Ichigo pero en realidad el también estaba preocupado.

-No respondiste mi pregunta...- Dijo Ichigo entendiendo que Zangetsu tampoco sabia que sucedería-

/En una parte muy profunda dentro de la montaña/

-Vaya ¿donde se pudo haber metido esa mocosa?...OYEEEE MOCOOOSA SAAAAL, ¡QUIERO CORTARTE UN POCO!"-Grito Shiro, pero lógicamente no obtuvo respuesta.

-Hmmpf, aburrida...pero pensándolo bien, es mas divertido cuando un cazador puede buscar con calma a su presa- Dijo Shiro mientras comenzaba a buscar a Lisanna por el frondoso bosque que había en la montaña.

Lisanna no quería pensar en ello pero, estaba realmente aterrada por lo que podría ocurrir, el solo imaginarse esos ojos...si esos temibles ojos que tenia Shiro, esa aterradora voz distorsionada llamándola a través del Bosque, no quería morir pero realmente debía pasar este entrenamiento.

-Ya te encontré...- Dijo Shiro viendo fijamente hacia un árbol.

Shiro comenzó a girar su espada a gran velocidad, luego la lanzo contra el árbol causando una gran destrucción. para la suerte de Lisanna, fue el árbol equivocado.

-Vaya..no cayo en la trampa, creo que Zangetsu le enseño mas de lo que pensé. Sé que estas por aquí cerca puedo oler tu miedo- Pensó Shiro mientras observaba cuidadosamente el bosque.

-Eso estuvo cerca, Debo intentar atacarlo- pensó Lisanna mientras que formulaba un plan de ataque.

Lisanna espero a que Shiro se alejara un par de metros, luego lanzo una roca hacia un árbol y según su plan él debía atacar hacia el árbol. Y ese seria el momento perfecto para contra-atacarlo...pero claro las cosas no marcharon según lo planeado.

-¿Una Roca? ¿en serio? ¿que tan estúpido crees que soy? ese es el peor plan que jamas haya visto...y créeme con el Rey he visto planes muy estúpidos- Dijo Shiro con una expresión en blanco.

-Si eso es todo lo que vas a hacer, entonces me toca hacer mi movimiento- Dijo Shiro mientras bostezaba.

-Ahhh por cierto, nunca reveles tu posición al enemigo- Dijo Shiro con una sonrisa macabra mientras observaba fijamente hacia un árbol.

En seguida Shiro se arrojo hacia el árbol y destrozo todo lo que había en esa dirección, en ese instante Lisanna salto detrás de el y le lanzo tierra en los ojos y luego intento atacarlo pero el se alejo a gran velocidad, mientras intentaba limpiarse los ojos.

-Demonios...BASTARDA definitivamente te matare- Exclamo Shiro muy airado mientras intentaba quitarse la tierra de los ojos.

-Esta es mi oportunidad- pensó Lisanna mientras corría para atacar a Shiro.

Lisanna salto y prosiguió a lanzar un corte en diagonal logrando herir el brazo izquierdo de Shiro.

-Lo...lo ¡logre! ¡termine la prueba!- Dijo Lisanna con mucha felicidad al darse cuenta de que había logrado pasar la prueba de Shiro.

.Bueno...si terminamos aquí yo me retiro, ya me aburrí- Dijo Shiro mientras se encogía de hombros.

Lisanna no pudo soportar la emoción y se lanzo hacia Ichigo y lo abrazo.

-Maestro Ichigo ¡Lo logre! me pude volver mas ¡fuerte!- Dijo Lisanna muy emocionada.

-Si, puedo notar una gran diferencia a cuando te empece a entrenar...ahora eres mas segura de ti misma y te volviste mas fuerte- Dijo Ichigo sintiendo algo de orgullo al ver el avance de su estudiante.

Shiro comenzó a caminar y paso al lado de Zangetsu, pero se detuvo por una pregunta que le hizo este.

-¿por que le dejaste ganar?- Fue lo único que pregunto Zangetsu.

-No lo sé, tal vez por que me pareció un desperdicio matar a una mujer tan sexy...tal ves ella pueda tener algún fin "recreativo" para el Rey...-Dijo Shiro mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Sabes que no me puedes engañar con eso... ¿realmente por que la dejaste ganar?- Pregunto con mas insistencia intrigado por la actitud que tomo Shiro.

-No sé, tal vez este sitio a comenzado a cambiarnos a todos...o tal ves se me ha empezado a contagiar la estupidez de esos tipos de Fairy Tail..- Respondió Shiro mientras desaparecía.

-Lisanna ya es hora de que volvamos a casa, ya esta oscureciendo y no quiero que Mira se preocupe por nosotros- Dijo Ichigo mientras recogía el equipaje y se marchaba.

(Otro mes después...)

-Ichigo ¿estas ocupado?"-Pregunto Elfman a Ichigo.

-No, ¿por que? ¿vas a una misión?- Pregunto Ichigo mientras bostezaba y estiraba los brazos.

-Si, Mira y Lisanna van a ir y me dijeron que te preguntara si querías venir -Respondió Elfman.

Ichigo solo suspiro, ya le había comenzado a molestar el hecho de que todos querían hacer misiones junto a el.

-Esta bien...déjame alistarme- Respondió Ichigo levantándose de la Silla.

-OYE ICHIGO- Lo llamo Mira desde la puerta.

-¿Zangetsu puede venir con nosotros? es muy divertido platicar con él -Dijo Mira olvidando el hecho de que Ichigo le pidió que no dijera nada referente a sus poderes y a los espíritus de su Zanpaku-tō.

repentinamente en el gremio hubo un gran estruendo y cuando todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el origen de dicho estruendo se dieron cuenta que fue Ichigo, que se había golpeado la cara contra la mesa en la que estaba sentado, al parecer fue intencional.

-Mira...te pedí que no hablaras sobre eso...ademas a donde vaya siempre vendrá Zangetsu- Dijo Ichigo en un tono bastante Irritado.

-Oh perdón, olvide totalmente lo que me habías dicho- Dijo Mira llevándose una mano a la boca bastante apenada.

-Oye Ichigo ¿Quien es Zangetsu?- Pregunto Lucy Ashley bastante intrigada-.

-Ya llegamos al tema incomodo...-Fue lo único que dijo Ichigo mientras se frotaba la frente claramente en señal de Irritación.

-¿Para que preguntas quien es Zangetsu? obviamente es su arma, en varias oportunidades a nombrado a su espada con ese apodo pero ¿Porque Mira querría hablar con una espada?- Dijo Wendy.

-No es un apodo...de hecho es mi nombre..- Dijo Zangetsu apareciendo de la nada.

Todos en el gremio al ver aparecer repentinamente a Zangetsu, se asustaron y la mayoría se puso en posición de combate.

-ATAQUEN ES UN SOLDADO DEL EJERCITO REAL- Grito Jet antes de intentar atacar a Zangetsu, solo para ser detenido por Ichigo.

-Cálmense todos...el no es ningún soldado real. de Hecho el es un fragmento de mi alma. Tendré que explicarles todo desde el principio- Dijo Ichigo mientras comenzaba a relatar su historia y a hablar de su mundo.

Al poco tiempo de empezar a relatar su historia, todos los miembros del gremio se reunieron alrededor de él, los que iban hacer algún trabajo se quedaron a escuchar la historia ya que todos tenían curiosidad de quien era realmente el nuevo miembro de Fairy Tail después de que Ichigo termino de contar su historia algunos miembros procedieron a presentarse ante Zangetsu..cosa que él parecía disfrutar.

(Actualmente...)

-Si...realmente a sido divertido pasar el tiempo aquí- Dijo Ichigo mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-Oye Zangetsu ¿podemos ir ha hacer algún trabajo juntos?- Pregunto Lucy Ashley, al parecer olvidando el hecho de que Zangetsu era un espíritu y que no podía estar mucho tiempo manifestado físicamente.

-Lo siento Lucy Ashley, pero no puedo- Respondió Zangetsu.

-¡IDIOTA! ¿que no ves que Zangetsu es un espíritu? no puedes ir a hacer trabajos con él, tiene que ir Ichigo- Dijo Levy en su usual forma ofensiva de hablar.

-CÁLLATE, ya sé que es un espíritu ¿oye Ichi- -Intento decir Lucy pero fue interrumpida por la respuesta prematura de Ichigo.

-No- Fue todo lo que dijo el shinigami sustituto.

En ese momento Lucy se lanzo hacia Ichigo y lo atrapo en una de sus llaves de lucha.

-Que D-demonios, Suéltame- Exigió Ichigo mientras estaba atrapado en el agarre de Lucy.

Después de un par de minutos Lucy se resigno a ir junto con Natsu ha hacer su misión.

Ichigo por su parte comenzó a salir del gremio al parecer tenia algo que hacer.

-Hey Ichigo ¿A donde vas?- Pregunto la hermosa maga Mirajane.

-A Louen, al parecer hay alguien que tiene información de como puedo volver a mi mundo- Respondió Ichigo.

-¿encontraste una manera de volver?- Pregunto Mira, denotándose algo de tristeza en su voz.

-No es definitivo pero es una pista de como puedo volver- Respondió Ichigo.

Mirajane no dijo nada al parecer se había acostumbrado demasiado a la presencia de Ichigo junto a ellos y le dolía un poco el hecho de que el pudiera volver a su mundo.

-Tranquila...si consigo como volver, seras la primera en saberlo y vendré a despedirme, te lo prometo- Dijo Ichigo mientras pasaba una mano entre el cabello blanco de Mira.

-Gracias Ichigo- Fue lo único que dijo Mira antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a Ichigo pero esta vez el no intento alejarse aunque si se sonrojo mucho.

-Ehmm...me voy, nos vemos- Dijo ichigo antes de desaparecer en un Shunpo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Mira solo pudo reír tiernamente ante la actitud de Ichigo desde que llego a Edolas hasta ahora no ha cambiado nada su actitud hacia ese tipo de cosas.

* * *

><p>A unos cuantos kilómetros al norte del gremio/

-ya estamos preparados "el Protector de las hadas" se marcho ¿que desea que hagamos general Lily?"-Preguntó Un Soldado Real.

-Comiencen el ataque...- Fue lo único que respondió el General Panther Lily.

* * *

><p>FIN...Continuara por cierto.<p>

Me siento muy honrado de que hayas llegado a este punto,te doy mis mas sinceros agradecimientos por leer mi historia y espero que lo hayas disfrutado.


	3. Una razón para luchar

Hola, Bienvenido a Mi Fic .Muchas gracias por decidirte a seguir esta serie.

Disclaimer: Bleach Y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores ,Tite Kubo y Hiro Mashima ,Tv Tokyo y las editoriales Jump y Kodansha.

* * *

><p>Cuando una persona que está sumida en la oscuridad y la desesperación ,encuentra la luz y es iluminado por ella, indudablemente la valorará e intentara por todos sus medios resguardar la fuente de su iluminación, pero si se la arrebatan, su oscuridad será aún mayor a la que tenía antes y sus tinieblas consumirán todo lo que haya a su alrededor.<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo se dirigía a la pequeña ciudad de Louen, él se movía a gran velocidad usando su Shunpo.<p>

desde que se volvió miembro de Fairy Tail intentaba estar el menor tiempo posible fuera del gremio, pero el lugar al que se dirigía estaba un poco alejado de donde volvieron a mover el gremio, por eso su gran preocupación.

Durante las horas de viaje Ichigo se mantuvo platicando con Zangetsu y tratando de soportar las insinuaciones y dobles sentidos de Shiro.

-Ichigo, cálmate...no uses el Shunpo tan insensatamente, recuerda que te has tardado mucho en recuperar tu reiryoku perdido- Dijo Zangetsu.

-No puedo ir a paso normal Viejo Zangetsu ,tengo que llegar lo antes posible, para volver lo más pronto que pueda, recuerda que no me gusta estar mucho tiempo fuera del gremio- Respondió Ichigo sin disminuir el paso.

(Aproximadamente unas 3 horas después…)

Ichigo había llegado a Louen, pero al parecer no pudo conseguir a la persona que buscaba ,estuvo preguntando a varias personas en la ciudad pero al ver su extraña vestimenta o al saber a quién buscaba se alejaban y comenzaban a ignorarlo. Decidido a encontrar a esa persona, tomo la decisión de entrar a un bar.

* * *

><p>Dentro del Bar/

Ichigo ingreso al lugar, claramente no le gustaba ese tipo de sitios pero sabía que la mejor forma de recolectar información era en un sitio así.

El joven Shinigami entro y se sentó en la barra mientras inspeccionaba el lugar.

-¿Que vas a beber? -Pregunto El encargado del lugar mientras limpiaba un vaso.

-Solo un Jugo de Naranja, Por favor- Respondió Ichigo mientras comenzaba a acomodarse en su asiento.

-Lo que pediste no tiene relación alguna con tu color de cabello ¿cierto? -Trato de bromear el bartender , pero solo logro recibir como respuesta una mala cara por parte de Ichigo .

-¿Que te trae por aquí? no creo que este sea el único lugar en donde se venda jugo de naranja y tampoco pareces de los que beben alcohol- Pregunto el

bartender con algo de curiosidad.

-Vine buscando algo de información -Respondió Ichigo mientras comenzaba a sacarse unos cuantos Jewels de su Shikahusho.

-¿Qué tipo de información?-Pregunto nuevamente el bartender.

-Sobre un tipo que sabe más de lo que debería acerca de los proyectos secretos del reino -Respondió Ichigo terminándose su vaso de Jugo.

El bartender estuvo unos cuantos segundos en silencio antes de decidirse a responder.

-Ya sé a quién te refieres ...pero no te recomiendo que te acerques a ese hombre...él tiene muy mala reputación y puede que si te ven junto a él, tú también empieces a tenerla- Dijo el bartender mientras ponía una expresión algo preocupada.

-Si me importara lo que piensen de mí, hace mucho tiempo me habría teñido el cabello de negro -Respondió Ichigo muy decidido.

-Bueno si esa es tu manera de pensar, te la respeto...Es aquel que está allí -El bartender Señalo levemente con su cabeza, para que no lo notaran.

-¿Cuánto seria por el jugo? -Pregunto Ichigo devolviendo el vaso.

-Nada, va por la casa -Respondió el bartender mientras se encogía de hombros, al parecer no le importaba perder unos cuantos Jewels en un vaso de jugo.

-Gracias -Respondió Ichigo mientras le entregaba unos cuantos Jewels como pago por la información, esta vez el hombre si acepto el dinero.

Ichigo se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia una mesa, tal parecía que el sujeto que buscaba estaba rodeado de "matones" y no aparentaban estar charlando.

-Oye ¿cono te atreves a publicar esas cosas sobre el Reino? deberíamos darte una paliza y luego entregarte al ejercito real, quizás nos den una recompensa -Dijo Uno de los tres sujetos.

-Sí, deberíamos patearle el trasero -Agrego Otro de los hombres, este siendo mucho más agresivo y tomando al escritor por el cuello.

-Decir la verdad no es ningún delito -Alego el escritor tratando de defenderse.

-El rey solo quiere lo mejor para el pueblo, tu eres un espía de los gatos, eso es todo -Exclamo el primer hombre antes de extender su brazo hacia atrás para golpear al escritor.

Ichigo se paró en frente del Escritor y de los otros sujetos. Él tenía una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro.

-Oye ¿tú eres ese infame escritor que tiene muchas conexiones dentro del reino? -Pregunto Ichigo sin importarle que lo escucharan los allí presentes.

el escrito no respondió nada, sabía que una respuesta en falso le apremiaría con una paliza de esos hombres y tal vez un arresto por parte de él ejercito real.

-S-si, ése sería yo -Respondió armándose de valor.

-Bien, quisiera preguntarte algo -Dijo Ichigo al escritor.

-¿Quién eres tú, mocoso? -Pregunto uno de los hombres tomando a Ichigo por su Shikahusho.

Al parecer Ichigo estaba ignorando a los hombres que estaba allí, esto hizo que se molestaran e intentaran atacarlo.

Ichigo miro fijamente al hombre que estaba agarrando su Shikahusho y extendió su mano hacia el torso del hombre, luego coloco su dedo medio contra su pulgar y comenzó a reunir una pequeña cantidad de reiryoku entre sus dedos, para luego chasquearlos y liberar toda la energía reunida en ese punto. De manera muy similar a como vio a su padre hacerlo con Aizen, el hombre que fue golpeado por el ataque de Ichigo salió volando causando que todo lo que había en su dirección quedara destruido y posteriormente atravesando la pared, los demás sujetos al ver esto comenzaron a escapar aterrorizados de lo que acababan de observar.

-Va-vaya...eso es algo que no se ve todos los días... -Dijo el escritor mientras soltaba un poco su corbata para recuperar el aliento.

-Necesito hablar contigo, me gustaría que me des cierta información -Dijo Ichigo dirigiéndose al escritor.

-¡Oigan! ¿Vienen a mi bar a causar daños? llamare al ejercito real, diré que aquí hay uno de esos fenómenos que se hacen llamar magos -Gritó el bartender bastante molesto por la destrucción causada en su bar.

Repentinamente comenzaron a entrar guardias del ejercito real.

-Es un mago, ataquen. -Grito uno de los guardias antes de que todos se lanzaran en dirección a Ichigo.

El desenvaino a zangetsu y lo agito en la dirección que estaban entrando los guardias ,la fricción causada por el agite del arma de Ichigo creo una onda de Reiatsu que noqueo a todos los guardias y termino de destruir el bar, Ichigo tomo al escritor por la parte trasera del cuello de su traje y lo alzo para luego usar su Shunpo y escapar del lugar.

* * *

><p>A unos cuantos kilómetros del lugar/

Ichigo había llevado al escritor casi a las afueras del pueblo.

El escritor quedo mareado por la velocidad a la que Ichigo lo llevaba y tuvo que esperar un par de minutos a que el mareo se le pasara.

-Cómo hiciste todo eso?- Pregunto el Escritor ya poniéndose de pie y sintiéndose algo mejor.

-Más importante aún, necesito que me des una información sobre el ejército real, he escuchado que tienes muchos contactos internos -Dijo Ichigo algo ansioso, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ciertamente tengo algunas conexiones dentro del reino, pero ¿qué tipo de información necesitas? -Pregunto el escritor.

-Acerca de una maqui-

Ichigo Intento hablar pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por el hombre.

-Disculpa antes que todo eso, creo que lo mejor sería presentarse. Mi nombre es Gajeel y soy un escritor independiente -Dijo Gajeel mientras extendía su mano hacia Ichigo.

-Kurosaki Ichigo -Respondió el susodicho mientras aceptaba la mano de Gajeel.

-No soy informante, mi profesión es ser escritor pero si la información que poseo te puede ser de ayuda entonces te diré lo que necesites -Dijo Gajeel acomodándose el sombrero.

-Es sobre un artículo que publicaste acerca de una máquina que trae "magia" de otras dimensiones -Dijo Ichigo en un tono calmado.

-Ahhh quieres saber sobre eso... Según lo que escuche. Hace un par años lograron crear una máquina que podía extraer magia y transformarla en lacrima para luego traerla a esta dimensión, la información no se ha hecho pública y el reino la a mantenido en secreto, pero tengo razones para creer que están acumulando suficiente magia para por fin revelar la maquina al pueblo y que el rey quede como un héroe -Dijo Gajeel mientras se inclinaba hacia Ichigo y susurraba para que no lo escucharan.

-Mi fuente me contó que hace seis meses lograron activar esta máquina a máxima potencia, pero al parecer fallo y no logro capturar nada -Dijo Gajeel aun tratando de hablar en voz baja.

Ichigo abrió ampliamente sus ojos en señal de sorpresa por lo que le acababa de decir Gajeel.

-No fallo...esa máquina me saco de mi mundo y me trajo a este -Dijo ichigo sin poder salir del shock.

-Imposible, ¿realmente te transporto aquí? p-pero ¿cómo? la maquina solo fue diseñada para traer magia, no personas -Dijo Gajeel también muy sorprendido por la confesión de Ichigo.

-No tengo idea... -Respondió sinceramente Ichigo.

-¿cómo terminaste aquí si no posees algún tipo de magia? -Volvió a preguntar Gajeel.

-No lo sé. Vine a encontrarme contigo para saber si tu podrías tener una respuesta..."-Respondió Ichigo decepcionado de que Gajeel no lo pudo ayudar-

-Tal vez, alguien del reino tenga más información de cómo llegaste aquí. Me pondré en contacto con algunas de mis fuentes para ver si saben algo al respecto-Dijo Gajeel tratando de consolar a Ichigo.

-Muchas gracias Gajeel, debo volver al gremio cuanto antes, tu información si fue de ayuda. Por lo menos ahora sé cómo llegue aquí -Dijo Ichigo despidiéndose.

-Espera...¿tu perteneces a un gremio? tengo entendido que todos estaban extintos, a menos que...-Intento decir Gajeel pero fue interrumpido.

-Sí. Pertenezco a él último gremio oscuro... Fairy Tail -Respondió Ichigo.

-Vaya, siempre he pensado que ellos son unos héroes por haber resistido al ejercito real durante tanto tiempo. Por favor si necesitas cualquier cosa pídemelo y te ayudare -Afirmo Gajeel sinceramente mientras extendía su mano hacia Ichigo en señal de amistad.

-Gracias lo tendré en cuenta, la verdad necesito volver rápido al gremio -Dijo Ichigo estrechando la mano de Gajeel y luego preparándose para irse.

Luego de despedirse de Gajeel, Ichigo partió a toda velocidad hacia el gremio.

-Sentiste eso ¿cierto? -Pregunto Zangetsu dentro de la mente de Ichigo.

-Si, tengo un muy mal presentimiento ,solo espero que los chicos estén bien -Respondió Ichigo mientras aceleraba su paso.

* * *

><p>Ubicación actual dé él gremio oscuro Fairy Tail/

Mientras Ichigo estaba fuera, el gremio había sido atacado por una coalición dé el ejército real, al parecer el general Panther Lily decidió intervenir en persona para prestar su apoyo ,ya que le pareció un acto de ineptitud el hecho de que la general Erza fuera derrotada por un desconocido.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail fueron acorralados por el ejército real, intentaron resistir el ataque pero eran demasiados para poder ganar.

Panther Liliy se mantuvo al margen, solo estuvo supervisando y esperando a Que llegara "el protector de las hadas" Para acabarlo el mismo. La general Erza por su parte decidió darle caza a los hermanos Strauss, en estos meses ella no se mantuvo sin hacer nada. Erza uso espías del ejercito real para mantener vigilado a Ichigo e informarle de cada uno de sus movimientos entre la información que le proporcionaron estaba la amistad tan cercana que tenía Ichigo con los tres hermanos ,he allí la razón por la que ella decidió ir directamente hacia ellos y convertirlos en sus primeras víctimas de la noche.

Mira, Lisanna y Elfman escaparon, ellos se alejaron del lugar ,tratando de alejar lo más posible a Knightwalker de sus compañeros. Con lo que no contaban era que ella tenía plena conciencia de esto y por ello le causaría más placer asesinarlos a sangre fría.

* * *

><p>En algún lugar del bosque en el que estaba ubicado el gremio/

-¿Por qué corren? Solo intentan posponer algo inevitable -Dijo Erza mientras hacia una sonrisa llena de sadismo.

Erza no obtuvo respuesta, pero esto solo hacía que la persecusión se le hiciera más interesante y placentera.

Ella estaba montando un Legión mientras inspeccionaba los alrededores. Cuando repentinamente sintió que algo se dirigía hacia ella ,cuando volteo noto que era la menor de los Strauss al parecer ya no actuaba como un gatito miedoso como en veces anteriores. Ahora sus ojos estaban llenos de determinación y tal vez fuera estupidez o valentía pero intento hacer un ataque directo.

Lisanna se montó en el mismo Legión que Erza, solo que ambas estaban de lados opuestos. Para Lisanna esto era ventajoso porque de esta forma podría medir las capacidades de su enemigo, como le enseño Zangetsu. Para Erza también era muy ventajoso ya que podría hacer uso total de sus ataques a larga distancia, aunque ambas solo se mantuvieron quietas observándose entre ellas, esperando a quien se atrevería a hacer el primer ataque. Lisanna estaban consiente de que Erza era la más poderosa entre las dos ,pero Erza también sabía que subestimar a un oponente le podría causar la muerte, esto lo aprendió de primera mano luchando contra Ichigo.

Las dos se decidieron a actuar, Erza tomando la decisión unos milisegundos antes que Lisanna .Ambas arremetieron furiosamente la una contra la otra, Erza comenzó lanzando un par de estocadas con su lanza mágica de los diez mandamientos ,Lisanna por su parte se mantuvo esquivando y bloqueando los ataques entrantes ,su espada estaba aún enfundada en vendas .Erza repentinamente detuvo sus estocadas y hizo un giro de 360° grados intentando conectar su pierna en la cara de Lisanna, por suerte la albina logro esquivar la patada por un par de centímetros aunque, aun así recibió el impacto en su hombro derecho .Seguidamente Erza golpeo a Lisanna en el rostro con el asta de su lanza, Lisanna retrocedió un par de pasos ,el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para aturdirla un poco, fue en extremo doloroso pero, la joven Strauss sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder retorciéndose de dolor. Knightwalker continuó su salvaje refriega .Lisanna mantuvo el paso y logro esquivar muchos de sus ataques, pero la cazadora escarlata hizo algo que Lisanna no se esperaba ,Arrojo su lanza directo hacia ella ,la joven espadachín logro esquivar el ataque, pero no contó con el hecho de que inmediatamente Erza arremetió contra ella y lanzo una serie de golpes y patadas que no pudo esquivar, poco a poco la bella albina estaba siendo machacada a golpes por Erza la cual seguidamente conecto un golpe en la cara de Lisanna con suficiente potencia para casi arrojarla del Legión en el que estaban montadas. Lisanna se levantó. Su rostro estaba lleno de moretones y su ropa se había comenzado a desgarrar por la serie de golpes que había recibido . De su frente estaba brotando sangre la cual le estaba dificultando la visión y su boca estaba llena de sangre. Lisanna escupió la sangre de su boca y arranco un gran trozo de tela de su falda, con la cual se limpió el rostro y comenzó a atar a su frente para parar el sangrado.

-He...he..he, aprovechaste que me descuide esquivando tu lanza y comenzaste a atacarme cuerpo a cuerpo.. -Dijo Lisanna mientras desenvolvía su espada.

-Naturalmente. No hay necesidad de mostrar piedad ni misericordia con la basura -Respondió Erza tomando una posición de combate.

-Entonces que comience el segundo round -Afirmo lisanna mientras fruncía su ceño.

Lisanna uso las vendas que tapaban la hoja de su espada y las amarro fuertemente en la empuñadura de la misma, de manera que quedaran colgando.

Erza se lanzó hacia Lisanna, a pesar de que su fuerza y velocidad era mayor, decidió guardar cierta distancia entre las dos .Lisanna por su parte inicio su acometida contra Knightwalker la cual esquivo con facilidad la mayoría de sus ataques, pero no encontró una abertura para contra-atacar, Lisanna siguió atacando sin desfallecer y sin bajar el ritmo. Repentinamente dio un pequeño salto e hizo algo de distancia entre las dos .Erza no entendió porque Lisanna haría esto ,sobre todo por el hecho de que la joven albina estaba usando un arma de corta distancia; No entendía hasta que vio en sorpresa la táctica de la joven. Lisanna tomo la punta de la venda que colgaba de la empuñadura de su espada y comenzó a girar su arma a gran velocidad y con mucha destreza, de esta manera ganando un margen de ataque muchísimo mayor.

Lisanna mientras hacía esto recordó una parte de su entrenamiento con Shiro. El a pesar de ser un lunático y algo pervertido, fue un gran maestro para Lisanna, claro sin contar su dureza y sus múltiples intentos de matarla en un solo día. Pero aun así el ese día le enseño un concepto que a pesar de desagradarle era muy cierto. "Aunque te resistas a matar a tus enemigos y a herirlos de gravedad, llegaran batallas en las que necesitaras hacer uso de todo tu sadismo y crueldad ocultos para ganar .Tendrás que usar tus instintos asesinos para no terminar muerta y cuando ese día llegue, aprovecha lo que te estoy enseñado hoy...claro si logras sobrevivir este día." Esa batalla era ahora, era todo o nada, vivir o morir, ser un defensor o un mártir .Lisanna hoy tendrá que hacer uso de todo lo que le enseño su maestro Ichigo y sus espíritus.

Lisanna comenzó a lanzar ataques a larga distancia con su arma, tal parece que eran bastante rápidos y potentes, Erza tuvo que mantener una gran distancia entre las dos para no resultar herida por tales ataques.

Knightwalker detecto una mínima abertura en la cadencia de ataques de Lisanna y sin dudarlo la aprovecho para acortar distancia y dar inició a su contra-ataque. Pero esto fue una trampa de Lisanna, Erza al acercarse un poco recibió un pequeño corte en la zona del puente de la nariz e inmediatamente dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás para volver a mantener distancia .Tal parecía que ser precavida la salvo de terminar con la cabeza cortada.

* * *

><p>A unos cuantos metros de donde combatían ambas mujeres/

-¿Porque sigue jugando con esa Niña? -Pregunto el general Panther Lily observando todo desde la lejura.

-No lo sé, general. Tal vez es porque a la general Knightwalker siempre le ha gustado jugar con sus víctimas antes de matarlas -Respondió de rodillas un soldado real.

-Por estas pequeñeces es que fue derrotada por el sujeto ese...por suerte no cometeré el mismo error que ella -Dijo Secamente el general Panther Lily.

* * *

><p>De vuelta a la zona de combate de la Aprendiz de Ichigo y la Cazadora de Hadas/

Erza se estaba preparando para desarmar a Lisanna para así iniciar su contra-ataque, pero su arena de combate improvisada comenzó a descender repentinamente y choco contra el suelo creando un pequeño cráter y enviando a ambas combatientes volando.

Ambas se perdieron de vista mientras caían en el frondoso bosque.

Lisanna comenzó a levantarse lentamente e inspecciono la zona pero no encontró rastros de Knightwalker. En ese momento Llegaron sus dos hermanos mayores.

-LISANNA! -Gritaron al unísono ambos hermanos mientras corrían a abrazar a su hermana menor.

-Lisanna, no te preocupes yo te curare -Dijo Mirajane Strauss con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras abrazaba a su querida hermana.

-No te preocupes más importante es que retrasemos a esa mujer hasta que llegue el maestro Ichigo -Dijo Lisanna mientras se ponía de pie.

Elfman iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por por una voz que se dirigió a ellos.

-¿Maestro?...Así que por eso era que pasaba tanto tiempo junto a ti, serás una herramienta muy útil para hacerlo sufrir -Dijo Erza Knightwalker con un tono muy malévolo y lleno de fríaldad. Mientras tomaba su lanza que por el impacto de la caída se había enterrado en el suelo.

Mirajane tomo su espada y escudo llena de determinación Y se colocó en posición defensiva ,Mientras que Elfman Hizo lo mismo pero el usando un martillo de batalla.

-Lo demostrare!...definitivamente demostrare que puedo proteger a mis hermanas"-Se Dijo así mismo Elfman, esta vez no estaba llorando o nervioso por lo que sucedía. él SI tenía mucho miedo, pero el deseo de proteger a su familia le dio la valentía suficiente como para luchar con alguien de la talla de Erza Knightwalker, el haría todo lo posible para proteger a sus hermanas ,aun si le costaba la vida.

Los tres Strauss se colocaron en posición de combate .Mientras que Erza sostenía su Lanza en una posición de descanso.

-Ohh...ya veo, se quieren tanto que van morir todos al mismo tiempo -Dijo Erza en un tono Jocoso mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

Los tres hermanos valientemente cargaron hacia la cazadora de hadas.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, cerca del gremio/

Lucy Ashley se encontraba luchando con múltiples Soldados de Elite del ejército real, la valiente maga logro derrotar a muchos pero ya estaba agotada y había recibido múltiples heridas que variaban desde pequeños cortes a quemaduras leves ,pero lo que más le impedía seguir luchando era la gran cortada que recibió en su pierna izquierda .Ella seguía manteniéndolos raya con su látigo, pero la magia de su arma no iba a durar para siempre, ni tampoco la poca energía que le quedaba, sin contar que cada segundo que pasaba su herida seguía sangrando descontroladamente.

-Natsu...re...resiste por favor -Dijo Lucy dirigiéndose a su compañero que estaba tirado en el suelo detrás de ella, él estaba gravemente herido como muchos otros del gremio.

La joven no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, además el mago de cabello rosa tampoco se movía.

-¿Natsu?...¡NATSU! respóndeme por favor...no…no no no NO PUEDE SER…no puede ser que estés... -Dijo una Desesperada Lucy perdiendo el control y comenzando a derramar lágrimas.

Los soldados al ver que la maga perdió el control se lanzaron hacia ella.

-Ngh-

Lucy dirigió su mirada a la fuente del quejido y pudo observar que Gray Surge uso su cuerpo para detener el ataque que originalmente era para ella.

-Gr-gray... -Fue lo único que dijo Lucy al ver a su otro compañero siendo herido por el enemigo ,ella era una mujer muy fuerte y valiente...pero esto era demasiado incluso para ella, el ver su gremio ser destruido y a sus compañeros caer era demasiado para cualquier persona, Lucy estaba al borde de una crisis.

-He he he...le dije a Juvia que toda esta ropa serviría algún día para algo -Dijo Gray comenzando a botar sangre por su boca.

-El bastardo uso su ropa para parar algunas de las espadas. Extermínenlo -Dijo Uno de los soldados antes de sacar forzadamente su espada del cuerpo de Gray.

Gray no pudo seguir manteniéndose de pie y callo de rodillas.

-Lu...Lu-lucy...por favor toma a Natsu, y escapa .Yo los intentare detener...si llegas a ver a Juvia dile que la amo mucho -Dijo Gray volcando todas sus fuerzas en levantarse, cada célula , cada átomo de su cuerpo deseaba proteger a sus amados compañeros.

-Libren de su sufrimiento a este pobre bastardo -Dijo Seca y fríamente el mismo soldado que había hablado con anterioridad.

-¡DETENGASE! -Grito una desesperada Lucy.

-Ichigo...por favor...salvalos -Fue lo único que dijo Gray antes de aceptar su destino.

* * *

><p>A unos cuantos Kilómetros del gremio/

-¿Porque?...¿porque me siento tan desesperado? ¿porque siento este dolor en mi corazón? -Se preguntó así mismo Ichigo.

-¿Porque estoy recordando eso justamente ahora...? -Volvió a preguntarse Ichigo, refiriéndose a lo que sucedió el día anterior.

(Un Día atrás...)

Ichigo se encontraba en la parte más alejada del salón del gremio descansando y charlando un rato con Cana y Macao , al parecer ellos le preguntaban sobre porque le colocaron un nombre que significaba "Fresa"

Él se levantó de su silla claramente Irritado por lo que estaban diciendo sus compañeros acerca de su nombre, algo que era muy común incluso en su mundo.

-Demonios, mi nombre no significa "FRESA" ¿no lo pueden entender? -Grito un molesto Ichigo mientras una vena comenzaba a brotar de su frente en señal de molestia.

-¿Entonces qué significa? -Pregunto Cana con una expresión de curiosidad.

-Aquel que protege -Dijo Ichigo con una expresión de seriedad.

Ambos magos quedaron en silencio por lo que él respondió.

Ichigo repentinamente sintió unos delgados brazos rodear su torso .Él estaba de espaldas así que no podía ver quien era .aunque ya tenía una idea de quien podria ser.

-No importa lo que digas,siempre serás mi fresa -Dijo Mirajane Strauss mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el de Ichigo.

-¿P-pero Q-que De-demonios? -Dijo Ichigo sin poder articular palabra alguna ,su sonrojo era tal que parecía que estuviera hirviendo su rostro.

Mirajane por su parte no se quedó atrás .Ella nunca había demostrado un acto de cariño parecido hacia ningún otro hombre que no fuera su hermano Eflman, ella también estaba sumamente sonrojada pero aun así no soltó a Ichigo.

Lisanna observo desde lejos la escena que montaron su Hermana mayor y su Maestro, eso hizo que ella también se sonrojara mucho ya que nunca había visto actuar así a su hermana .Mira de Earthland era muy agresiva y torpe con los hombres y la de Edolas no parecía mostrar interés hacia ninguna persona del sexo masculino .Pero ahora actuaba así hacia Ichigo .Lisanna se entristeció un poco al saber que no podrá hacer lo mismo con el Natsu que ella conoce.

-He-hermana... -Dijo Elfman sorprendido de cómo estaba actuando su hermana.

Mira soltó a Ichigo y inmediatamente el cayó al suelo, todo el mundo podría jurar haber visto humo saliendo de los oídos de Ichigo. Shiro por su parte se materializo en el gremio y estaba tirado en el piso revolcándose de la risa mientras se burlaba de Ichigo.

-chigo no reaccionaba. Él se mantuvo un par de minutos en la misma posición en la que cayó.

-¿I-ichigo?...¿estás bien? -Pregunto una preocupada Mirajane mientras se llevaba sus manos hacia su boca en señal de preocupación.

-¡Ohh no! creo que ahora si me sobre pase -Dijo La misma Albina mientras trataba de reanimar a Ichigo.

Ichigo comenzó a levantarse aún muy enrojecido por lo que había sucedido ,y se sintió algo avergonzado por cómo había reaccionado ,Su imagen "Cool" desapareció totalmente ante todos los miembros del gremio.

-¡Lo siento solo lo hice jugando! -Exclamo la hermosa maga Mirajane mientras abrazaba nuevamente a Ichigo. Este era un abrazo de alivio por saber que él estaba bien.

-Si...si estoy bien -Respondió Ichigo volteando y viendo hacia otro lado, claramente aún mantenía su sonrojo.

(Tiempo actual..)

Ichigo estaba usando su Shunpo con tanta potencia que tuvo que comenzar a usar sus plataformas de Reishi, para correr en el aire ya que en el suelo estaba causando temblores, agrietando y creando cráteres por donde pasaba.

-Ichigo por favor cálmate.. -Dijo Zangetsu Tratando de calmar a Ichigo, pero fue ignorado por este.

-Solo un poco más...por favor espérenme solo me falta un poco más...-Dijo Ichigo en voz baja mientras continuaba su rumbo.

* * *

><p>Cerca del gremio/

-Vaya parece que no falta mucho para terminar aquí -Dijo Un soldado real dirigiéndose a otro.

-Si, y pensar que solo hacía Falta que el general Panther Liliy interviniera con su fuerza especial de asalto -Comento Otro de los soldados reales.

* * *

><p>A un par de metros, exactamente en el sitio en el que estaba Lucy/

Lucy estaba arrinconada contra un árbol gigantesco, a su lado estaba Natsu. Ella trato de huir con el pero la herida en su pierna estaba empeorando y se le hizo totalmente imposible caminar mas.

-Perdóname Natsu...después de todo no te pude proteger... -Dijo Lucy mientras le daba un beso en los labios a Natsu y una pequeña lagrima rodaba en su mejilla. El aún seguía presuntamente inconsciente y no hubo respuesta alguna.

-Acábenlos...-Dijo un Soldado Real mientras se acercaba a Lucy y Natsu.

Los soldados intentaron arremeter con sus armas hacia donde estaba la joven rubia y el peli-rosa. Pero fueron inmediatamente detenidos por un objeto que aterrizo a una velocidad extrema justamente entre el espacio que separaba a Lucy de Ellos, el objeto cayó con tanta fuerza que levanto una humareda de polvo y también causo un pequeño temblor.

Después de que se aclarara el humo todos incluso Lucy pudieron notar lo que había en el medio de ellos .Lo cual era una espada gigantesca de color negro y con una ligera apariencia a un cuchillo de carnicero. Al lado de la espada estaba un joven con cabello naranja y unas vestiduras negras.

-Ma-ma-Maldicion! es "EL PROTECTOR DE LAS HADAS" todos huyan ,retirada -Grito un Soldado que al parecer tenía un rango mayor que los demás.

Los hombres intentaron huir pero fueron detenidos por el recién llegado que al parecer se movió a alta velocidad de su posición y apareció frente a ellos.

Ichigo solo estaba allí parado en silencio, su cabeza estaba viendo hacia abajo. Su cabello estaba tapando sus ojos y le daba una apariencia aún más sombría.

-¿Ustedes fueron los que quemaron al gremio e hirieron a todos mis compañeros? -Pregunto Ichigo mientras levantaba su cabeza y observaba el gremio en llamas.

Ninguno de los solados se dignó a responder .A pesar de que eran hombres altamente entrenados, estaban totalmente aterrados por las historias que habían escuchado del joven shinigami y estaban en pánico por lo que les podría suceder.

-¿USTEDES FUERON LOS CAUSANTES DE TODO ESTO?-Grito Ichigo observando a los hombres que estaban parados frente a él .Sus ojos solo estaban llenos de odio y una ira extrema.

Repentinamente Ichigo desapareció de la vista de los hombres y apareció detrás de todos ellos ,el primero en darse cuenta intento hablar pero sus palabras fueron cortadas aun antes de que salieran de su boca, por un golpe de Ichigo, al parecer el joven Shinigami no midió su fuerza o tal vez no quiso ,el hombre en ser impactado despego del suelo con tanta potencia que creo una pequeña onda expansiva al separarse su cuerpo del puño de Ichigo. El siguiente fue detenido en el acto por un codazo en la cabeza causando que su casco quedara totalmente destruido, el próximo no se quedó atrás en cuestión de daños .Ichigo coloco su palma en la cara del soldado y lo lanzo hacia el cielo causando que cuando cayera quedara destrozado por la caída, y de esa manera Ichigo fue despachando uno por uno a todos los soldados reales.

Ichigo luchaba con sí mismo para no matar a los soldados, trataba de contenerse pero viendo lo que habían causado estos hombres .Su ira lo hacía volver a perder el control.

Ichigo se acercó hacia Lucy y la levanto en sus brazos .También cargo a Natsu en su espalda .Ichigo llevo a cada uno de los miembros de Fairy Tail a una zona que determino segura, y los escondió en una cueva, seguidamente comenzó a sellar la cueva con una gran roca para que no los encontraran, antes de poder sellar totalmente la cueva una mano se coló entre la pequeña abertura que quedaba.

-Ichigo...p-por..favor..sal- Trato de Decir Lucy pero fue interrumpida por Ichigo.

-No te preocupes, yo los salvare, yo...los protegeré a todos .No te sobre esfuerces descansa, estas demasiado lastimada -Respondió El joven con cabello naranja.

Lucy asintió con su cabeza mientras quitaba su mano de la abertura, permitiendo que la cueva fuera cerrada.

-Ichigo...confío en ti... -Pensó Lucy antes de recostarse al lado de Natsu y comenzar a perder el conocimiento poco a poco.

Ichigo comenzó a atacar a cualquier soldado real que viera, lo hizo para interrogarlos, hasta que dio con uno que le dijo la dirección que necesitaba.

-P-por favor no me mates! -Rogo el soldado que Ichigo tenía tomado.

Lógicamente Ichigo no lo iba a matar pero, si le servía mucho que el soldado creyera que sería asesinado.

-Las personas que buscas fueron acorraladas por la General Knightwalker, Están a un par de kilómetros al norte -Confeso el hombre muy asustado.

Ichigo al entender quien había acorralado a los hermanos Strauss, salió disparado a una velocidad inhumana ,solo rogando poder llegar a tiempo.

* * *

><p>A unos cuantos Kilómetros de la zona cero/

Lisanna se encontraba tirada en el suelo, desangrándose sin posibilidad de moverse y tenía su cuerpo muy lacerado .Elfman estaba en peor condición que ella, el tenía un agujero de unos 10 cm justamente a un costado de su abdomen, de él no se sentía señales de vida. Mientras que Mirajane estaba siendo cruelmente torturada por Erza.

-Que patético...perdí mi tiempo persiguiéndolos -Dijo Erza mientras atravesaba la punta de su lanza en el hombro derecho de Mira.

Seguidamente Mira Grito de dolor, no solo por su herida sí no también por el estado en el que estaban sus hermanos, ella intento detener instintivamente el avance de la lanza usando su mano libre ,pero de nada sirvió.

Erza repentinamente saco su lanza brutalmente del hombro de la albina, causando que ella grite aún más de dolor .Erza se preparó para dar el golpe final, Mirajane solo se quedó observando con lágrimas mezcladas con sangre, el arma que probablemente le arrebataría la vida.

* * *

><p>A un par de metros de la zona en la que se encontraban los hermanos Strauss/

-MALDICIÓN .¿Porque? ¿porque a pesar de tener todo este poder, no puedo proteger a las personas que son valiosas para mí?...Primero fue con la Sociedad de Almas y ahora también sucede aquí -Se dijo Ichigo a si mismo lleno de rabia, dolor tristeza ,ira y muchos otros sentimientos mezclados.

-Ichigo, no eres un dios todopoderoso, es normal que no puedas protegerlos a todos -Dijo Zangetsu, su voz se sentía triste, como si sus sentimientos estuvieran conectados con los de Ichigo.

-No lo soy, pero por lo menos quisiera proteger a los que son importantes para mí...si tan solo tuviera más poder -Respondió Ichigo.

-¿Poder es lo que quieres Rey?...sabes que yo puedo dártelo .Yo puedo acabar con todo esto...solo acepta mi mano -Dijo Shiro mientras forzaba a Ichigo a entrar a su mundo interno.

Ichigo repentinamente fue arrastrado a su mundo interno, su mundo había vuelto a cambiar .Ya no eran los grandes edificios que solían ser, ahora era una copia en miniatura del Sereitei, también había una parte que se asemejaba al pueblo de karakura y por ultimo también había un espacio vacío, lo único que estaba en el centro era una versión de cristal del gremio de Fairy Tail, aun mantenía la forma semejante a un árbol pero este era totalmente cristalino como si de un vidrio se tratara. Estaba Lloviendo fuertemente, parecía una lluvia torrencial.

Ichigo solo se mantuvo callado y con una mirada llena de lamento, él estaba de pie en un tejado de un edificio de estilo antiguo, exactamente como los de la Sociedad de almas.

-Permíteme intervenir. Déjame luchar por ti Rey, yo te daré el poder, yo los salvare a todos, tan solo toma mi mano -Dijo Shiro extendiendo su mano hacia Ichigo.

Ichigo se quedó observando a Shiro, no dijo nada .No respondió solo lo observo.

-Déjame usar mi poder para proteger lo que tu deseas resguardar Rey, solo acepta mi ayuda voluntariamente, dame tu mano eso es todo -Volvió a decir Shiro aun con su mano extendida.

Ichigo comenzó lentamente a levantar su brazo en dirección de Shiro, pero antes de que sus manos se conectaran fue detenido por otra mano que tomo fuertemente su brazo.

-Ichigo...detente, no puedo permitir que hagas esto, no te entregues a la oscuridad, ¿qué te sucede? el Ichigo que conozco nunca aceptaría este tipo de proposiciones -Dijo Zangetsu mientras seguía deteniendo a Ichigo.

-Solo necesitas tomar mi mano y podré salvarlos a todos -Insistió tentadoramente Shiro.

* * *

><p>Ubicación actual de Mirajane Strauss y sus hermanos/

Erza estaba a punto de darle el golpe final a Mira, pero antes de que la lanza pudiera tocar su cuerpo hubo un temblor, parecía que fue una explosión.

Repentinamente de entre los árboles salió un joven con cabello anaranjado y vestimentas negras. Al ver a Erza se detuvo y la observo fijamente .El sin darse cuenta estaba cayendo en una emboscada.

De entre los árboles salieron muchos soldados del ejército real y entre ellos salió un sujeto con apariencia antropomorfa su cuerpo parecía el de un hombre muy alto y musculoso pero su cabeza era como la de una pantera.

-Ya llegaste...te estaba esperando -Dijo Erza soltando a Mirajane al parecer perdiendo todo interés en la Albina.

-¿Es él? pensé que sería mucho mayor -Pregunto el General Panther Lily.

-Si, es el...pero se ve algo diferente -Dijo Erza notando algo que no había visto en su pelea anterior con Ichigo.

-Ya esos detalles tan pequeños no importan, si te atreves a oponerte al Reino serás exterminado -Dijo el General Panther Lily Mientras desenfundaba su espada Bustermarm y comenzaba a aumentar su tamaño hasta el punto en el que era por lo menos dos o tres veces más grande que él

Todos los soldados que estaban alrededor de Ichigo, cargaron hacía el con intenciones asesinas, pero fueron detenidos por una palabra que dijo él.

Ichigo a pesar de notar todos los sujetos armados a su alrededor .No se movió ni un centímetro, solo bajo su cabeza hizo una amplia sonrisa macabra y desenfundo su inmensa arma y pronunció una simple palabra.

-Ban-Kai...-

Repentinamente todos sintieron como si la gravedad aumentara un par de veces, también sintieron como el ambiente cambiaba y se volvía más frío, y lo más terrorífico de todo era la sensación de opresión en sus cuerpos, era como si les faltara el oxígeno y como si agujas se enterraran en sus cuerpos. Algunos de los soldados mejor entrenados del ejercito real se comenzaron a desmayar por no poder soportar dicha sensación.

-¿Qu-que Diablos eres tú? arghhh -Dijo el General Panther Lily mientras luchaba por mantenerse de pie, ante tanta presión.

El Shikahusho y la Zanpakuto de Ichigo, cambiaron totalmente, ahora la parte superior de su uniforme de Shinigami se había vuelto más ajustado y la parte de atrás parecía una gabardina con los bordes desgarrados .Su arma por otro lado dejo de ser gigantesca y con forma de Cuchillo ,ahora tenía la apariencia de una katana negra como la noche y más larga de lo que debería ser, en el contra-filo tenía tres protuberancias con apariencia de "Dientes" y de la punta de su empuñadura sobre salía una delgada cadena que solo estaba allí colgando. Este no era el único cambio, también en sus ante brazos se marcaron un par de "X" de color blanco. Pero el cambió más impresionante de todos fueron sus ojos. Sus ojos ya no eran de un color ocre .Ahora su globo ocular Izquierdo se había vuelto totalmente negro y su iris era dorado, su ojo derecho también estaba pasando por el mismo cambio. El rostro de Ichigo no demostraba ningún tipo de emoción solo un deseo asesino, muy fuertemente reflejado en sus ojos.

Repentinamente antes de que todos se pudieran recuperar del shock inicial. El joven dijo unas palabras que ninguno comprendió a que se refería.

-Al fin, ¡me hacía falta un poco de esto! -su voz se escuchaba algo distorsionada.

Ichigo arremetió contra todos los soldados agitando su espada y cortando a todo lo que tuviera en frente, comenzó a destrozar a todos sus enemigos. Panther Lily se lanzó al ataque, el intento aplastar a Ichigo usando su Bustermarm, pero Ichigo con su Zanpaku-tō no solo bloqueo el ataque, si no que le quito el equilibrio a Lily, creando una abertura, el arma de Ichigo estuvo a varios centímetros del rostro de Lily, pero no siguió avanzando. En cambio Ichigo tomo a Phanter por su cabeza y la choco contra el suelo creando un pequeño cráter.

-Ese poder...ese poder es... tan embriagador -Dijo Erza sin ningún remordimiento mientras veía a Ichigo masacrar a los soldados reales.

Al parecer el hecho de que fuera derrotada por él, causo en ella una obsesión enfermiza hacia él.

-Pensé que tu no matabas...ya veo que me equivoque -Dijo Panther Lily mientras volvía a levantarse y a colocarse en una posición de combate.

-¿Ehh? ¿dijiste algo gatito? -Comento Ichigo Con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Ichigo estaba provocando a Panther Lily, al parecer este último hizo caso omiso de las burlas.

-No solo actúas distinto, sí no que también te ves diferente a como los reportes te describían -Dijo Panther Lily comenzando a intercambiar ataques con Ichigo.

-Ohh ¡lo siento! ¿me hablabas a mí?...disculpa pero el Rey no está en casa, por favor deje un mensaje después del corte -Dijo Shiro usando el cuerpo de Ichigo.

Ambos cargaron hacia el otro. Al chocar sus espadas crearon una onda expansiva tan poderosa que causo un cráter en donde ellos estaban. A pesar de que la Bustermarm de Lily era gigantesca, estaba siendo fácilmente bloqueada por Ichigo/Shiro. Los dos seguían allí pero al parecer el único que estaba forcejeando era Lily.

Panther Lily abrió ampliamente sus ojos al ver lo que estaba pasando, Ichigo/Shiro comenzó a reunir Reiryoku negro en la hoja de su espada, para rápidamente liberarlo.

-Kuroi Getsuga Tensho -Grito Ichigo/Shiro mientras expelía el ataque directamente de su hoja.

Lily ya había escuchado de este ataque así que logró escapar a tiempo usando su Aera, pero no era como se lo habían explicado, el tenía entendido que era un ataque a larga distancia, este en cambio fue lanzado directamente de la espada como si de un ataque a corta distancia se tratara.

A pesar de que Lily esquivo el ataque a tiempo, no lo dejo libre de daños, por lo contrario el simple roce de la técnica le causó quemaduras severas a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Ichigo/shiro uso rápidamente su Shunpo para aparecer en frente de Lily y hacerle un corte en diagonal por todo su torso, este ataque le imposibilito el seguir luchando.

Allí estaba el joven kurosaki, sus manos, rostro y cuerpo estaban manchados de sangre, pero no era la suya, era la de todas las personas descuartizadas por él ,Ichigo quiso recuperar el control pero no podía, Shiro estaba usando su cuerpo y no se dejaría someter tan fácilmente.

Erza por su parte solo se quedó observando a Ichigo, por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, ella inmediatamente notó que no era la misma persona con la que había peleado anteriormente. Este era como un demonio parado viendo en su dirección .Erza intento moverse pero estaba totalmente paralizada .Repentinamente sintió un profundo corte en el medió de su tórax, pero al bajar la mirada no pudo notar ningún tipo de herida, cuando subió su mirada ya no pudo ver al joven Shinigami. Erza intento colocarse en una posición defensiva pero en el momento que levanto su Lanza esta fue cortada por la mitad, Ella abrió sus ojos ampliamente en señal de Shock. Repentinamente sintió el mismo dolor de hace segundos, pero ya no era uno. Se sentía como si muchas espadas al mismo tiempo cortaran y atravesaran su cuerpo, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el joven Shinigami ya estaba en frente de ella.

Ichigo/Shiro tomo a Erza por el cuello y la alzo, seguidamente tomo impulso y salto hacia adelante en dirección a un árbol en el cual choco a Erza. Ichigo/Shiro mantuvo fuertemente apretada a Erza contra el árbol. El giro levemente su cabeza en dirección hacia Mira, la observo por un par de segundos. Ella al ver los- ojos de Ichigo sintió miedo, El joven peli-naranja noto esto y volvió a girar su cabeza en dirección a Erza.

Ichigo/Shiro Comenzó a clavar poco a poco su arma en el cuerpo de Erza, causando que quedara fijada al árbol. Esto causo que la mujer de cabello escarlata comenzara a soltar pequeños quejidos de dolor, pero él no se detuvo, siguió empujando su espada hacía adentro lo único que detuvo el avance de la hoja fue el guardamano. Erza solo se limitó a dar borbotones de sangre por su boca .Ichigo/Shiro aumento el agarre de la empuñadura de su Zanpaku-tō y sin previo aviso saco su espada .Esto Hizo que la guerrera escarlata no pudiera contenerse, ahora si dando un grito de extremo dolor mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

Ichigo/Shiro sin darse cuenta estaba haciéndole a Erza, lo que ella le hizo a Mirajane.

Ichigo/Shiro estuvo a punto de dar el golpe final pero fue detenido por un brazo que rodeo su torso inmediatamente noto una calidez muy familiar.

-Ichigo por favor...detente..este no eres tú, este no es...el hombre del que me enamore.."-Dijo Mirajane Strauss con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ichigo inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de Mira, se detuvo al instante .Dejo caer su Zanpaku-tō la cual se enterró en el suelo y sus ojos volvieron a ser normales, su forma Ban-Kai se deshizo y el volvió en si.

-Y-yo...¿Yo hice todo esto? -Pregunto Ichigo mientras contemplaba con horror todo lo que había hecho Shiro usando su cuerpo.

-No...yo los quería proteger, pero NO DE ESTA FORMA -Grito Ichigo en desdén por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Erza aun arrodillada en el suelo, coloco sus manos en su abdomen tratando de que La hemorragia masiva que tenía disminuyera aunque sea un poco, pero parece que no fue suficiente y poco a poco la falta de sangre hizo que se desmayara.

-Por favor...vuelve a ser tú, vuelve a ser el Ichigo que me salvo por primera vez, no quiero perderte, no quiero que te conviertas en eso que eras hace unos momentos -Dijo Mira presionando más su cuerpo contra la espalda de Ichigo.

-¿Cómo esta Elfman y Lisanna? -Pregunto Ichigo en un tomo melancólico a Mira.

-Lisanna está muy herida pero parece que no está en peligro de muerte...pero Elfman... -Dijo Mirajane con su cabeza hacia abajo ,su mirada estaba llena de miedo por el estado de su hermano menor.

Ichigo si pensarlo dos veces tomo a Elfman y lo alzo colocándolo en su hombro, seguidamente Uso su shunpo para llevarlo a la improvisada zona segura .Luego repitió el proceso con las otras Strauss.

Ichigo uso medicinas que consiguió en los vehículos de guerra del ejército real, con los pocos conocimientos que tenía sobre medicina logro curar algunas heridas de los miembros del gremio, pero lógicamente su tratamiento estaba lejos de ser lo que realmente necesitaban. aúnque parezca impresionante ,Ichigo también le brindo Primeros Auxilio a los miembros del ejército real que lucharon contra él, incluso a Erza le curo algunas de sus heridas, parecía tonto ya que casi todas esas heridas fueron causadas por el mismo ,pero esta era la única forma de aliviar un poco su culpabilidad ante sus actos.

(Un día después...)

Ichigo junto a los miembros del gremio pasaron la noche dentro de esa cueva. Temprano antes del amanecer Ichigo había partido otra vez a Louen, cuando Ichigo volvió, algunos miembros del gremio ya habían se habían despertado .el no venía solo, también vino acompañado de un hombre ese hombre no era otro más que Gajeel.

Ichigo le explico a los miembros del gremio que Gajeel les consiguió una zona donde podrían recuperarse de sus heridas y darle tratamiento a los de más gravedad, Gajeel llevo un vehículo mágico muy grande algo parecido a un camión. Ellos dos comenzaron a ayudar a subir a los heridos, Ichigo fue el único en no subir.

-Muchas gracias por todo esto, Gajeel -Dijo Ichigo en señal de sumo agradecimiento al joven escritor.

-No te preocupes, te dije que te ayudaría en lo que pudiera -Respondió Gajeel montándose en el vehículo y encendiéndolo.

Mirajane bajo del vehículo y se acercó a Ichigo, su brazo lastimado estaba totalmente cubierto en vendas.

-¿Porque no has subido? -Pregunto Mira.

-Porque no puedo ir con ustedes, tengo algo que hacer- Respondió Ichigo.

-¿Qué harás?- Volvió a preguntar Mira muy preocupada, sus hermanos y amigos habían sido heridos de gravedad, su gremio había sido reducido a cenizas, ella no quería que él también resultara lastimado.

-Haré algo que tuve que hacer hace mucho tiempo atrás .Iré a la ciudad real para acabar con todo esto, te lo prometo, ya no tendrán que ser perseguidos ,ya no serán lastimados...yo mismo detendré al ejercito real -Dijo Ichigo con mucha determinación en su rostro.

Mira no respondió, ella sabía que Ichigo era fuerte, pero nunca escucho de nadie que fuera tan tonto como para atacar al ejercito real, en su propia ciudad.

-Mira, por si acaso no vuelvo...creo que yo tamb- -Intento decir el Shinigami sustituto, pero sus palabras fueron robadas de su boca por los labios de Mira que se conectaron con los suyos.

-Dímelo cuando vuelvas...sé que lo harás .Tú me prometiste que volverías. -Dijo Mira mientras se separaba de Ichigo.

Ichigo solo se mantuvo en silencio y movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-Espérame Mira. No solo terminare con todo esto, sino que también volveré -Dijo Ichigo preparándose para partir.

Ichigo desapareció en un Shunpo

Con dicha determinación en su corazón Ichigo partió, sabiendo que Gajeel cuidaría de sus amigos en su ausencia.

Ya Ichigo tenía una razón para luchar y otra para regresar

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Bueno, ese a sido el capítulo de hoy, mis más sinceras disculpas por no haber actualizado con anterioridad pero realmente no lo puedo hacer tan seguido por cuestiones de trabajo.<p>

De hecho este capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero lo acorte para poderlo publicar antes. Además siento que estoy haciendo avanzar demasiado rápido la serie...ehmmm veré como resuelvo eso en un futuro .Por cierto si también sigues el Quincy de Fiore te pido que esperes un poco .Ya que llevar los dos Fics al mismo tiempo no es fácil pero pronto lo actualizare.

¿Te gusto? ¿no te gusto? Dímelo en las reviews...por cierto hacer reseña es obligatorio...Naaah es en broma, pero realmente agradecería si me dijeras que te pareció el Fic.

También si te gusto dale a Seguir o a Favoritos.

Muchas Gracias por llegar a este punto, realmente me siento honrado de que decidieras seguir esta historia.


	4. La voluntad de Fairy Tail

Bienvenido Nuevamente a mi Fic. Si he logrado engancharte a la serie hasta ahora significa que he estado haciendo un buen trabajo.

Disclaimer: Bleach y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen. Su autoría le pertenece a sus respectivos mangakas Hiro Mashima y Tite Kubo respectivamente.

Nota del Escritor: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias para los que han hecho Reviews. Esto está dirigido para aquellos leen el fi pero no hicieron reseña. Por lo general a los que reseñaron le envío un MP agradeciéndole por su reseña pero no podía hacerlo con los que no reseñaron, así que solo me queda hacerlo de esta forma.

Por cierto notaras que hice unos cuantos cambios en mi forma de escribir, por eso deseche la simbología.

¡Muchas gracias por tu reseña tan positiva, trataré de no decepcionarte!

Advertencia: Este capítulo puede contener altas dosis de cursilería y nakama power, si no te agradan esos dos elementos lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

Ahora sí, vamos a lo importante.

* * *

><p><em>"No estoy luchando porque piense que puedo ganar. ¡Estoy luchando porque tengo que ganar!"<em>.

[ Ichigo ]

Ha pasado un día y medio desde que Ichigo Partió hacia la ciudad real.

Los Magos de Fairy Tail fueron llevados por Gajeel hacía un pequeño escondite que se encontraba en Sycca.

El escondite era lo suficientemente amplio como para albergar a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail. Cuando llegaron ya estaba preparada una especie de sala de recuperación, dicha sala tenia camillas y todo tipo de suministros médicos, parecía una clínica privada.

La persona que le brindo tratamiento a los miembros del gremio era un pequeño anciano que aparentaba unos 60 o 70 años, era delgado y de apariencia tribal, entre sus características más notables estaba su gran barba blanca que se conectaba con sus pobladas cejas a través de sus patillas y estaba complementada con un bigote de igual magnitud.

En el transcurso del día algunos miembros del gremio habían despertado uno por uno. Y habían recibido las noticias por parte del anciano o de Gajeel.

Entre esos miembro que tardaron en despertar estaba Lucy Ashley, la cual se sintió muy desorientada por no saber dónde estaba.

La joven maga comenzó a abrir poco a poco sus ojos. Tenía todo su cuerpo adolorido, su cabeza daba vueltas, probablemente por la cantidad de sangre que perdió, su pierna izquierda estaba muy inflamada y casi no la podía mover.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Se preguntó a sí misma la hermosa rubia.

Repentinamente regresaron los recuerdos de lo que había acontecido hace casi dos días atrás.

-NATSU- Lucy se intentó levantar de su camilla, pero la herida de su pierna no se lo permitió.

En ese momento fue detenida por una cara muy familiar

-Cálmate tienes que recostarte, debes seguir descansando.

-Wendy…¿Dónde está Natsu?- pregunto una preocupada Lucy.

-Él está estable. Parece que va a sobrevivir- Respondió Wendy intentando calmar a su compañera.

En ese momento Lucy recordó como Gray Surge se arriesgó para protegerlos.

-¿Y Gray?-

Wendy no respondió. Solo se limitó a bajar su mirada llena de lamento.

-Él esta….- Wendy fue interrumpida antes de que pudiera responder.

-No puede ser…..Gray no puede haber…- La voz de Lucy se oía temblorosa y carente de su usual seguridad y confianza.

-Tranquilízate, intentaré salvarlo por todos mis medios posibles-nabula -Respondió el anciano que estaba cuidando a los magos de Fairy Tail.

-¿Gray está vivo? -Lucy recupero algo de esperanza al escuchar esas palabras.

-El joven se encuentra en estado crítico por la cantidad de heridas que recibió y por la pérdida masiva de sangre que sufrió, pero tiene posibilidades de sobrevivir aunque no despertara en un par de semanas quizás meses-nabula- Agrego el mismo anciano.

-¿Quién es usted? -Pregunto una intrigada Lucy.

-Ohh cierto, no me presente. Mi nombre es Roubaul y soy el ex-maestro del gremio caith shelter-nabula - Respondió el anciano mientras levantaba su mano en señal de saludo.

-¿caith shelter? Nunca he escuchado el nombre de ese gremio- Dijo Lucy en desconfianza.

-Eso es porque nosotros no éramos un gremio común. Nuestro gremio se especializaba en medicina-nabula -Dijo Roubaul.

-¿Un gremio médico? no sabía que llego a existir ese tipo de gremios- Dijo Lucy en un tono pensativo.

-Si existieron algunos gremios de ese tipo. De hecho lo que sé de medicina, lo aprendí en un gremio igual- Dijo Wendy mientras se recostaba en una pared que estaba en frente de la camilla de Lucy.

-¿¡Tú sabes medicina!?- El tono de voz de Lucy se notaba lleno de sorpresa.

-Lo básico. Por lo menos suficiente como para ayudar al señor Roubaul como enfermera -Respondió Wendy mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Una muy buen enfermera debo admitir-nabula -agrego el anciano.

-¿Por qué nunca dijiste que sabias medicina?- Pregunto una muy sorprendida Lucy.

-Nadie me pregunto. Además nunca dije que mí única especialización eran las tonfas- La respuesta de Wendy sonó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Y…¿cómo se encuentran los demás? -Pregunto Lucy mientras dirigía su mirada a su lado izquierdo en donde se encontraban las demás camillas-

-Están bien. La mayoría solo perdieron la conciencia a causa del agotamiento de la batalla. Los que se encuentran en peor estado son Gray y Max. -Respondió Wendy.

-¿Y Ichigo? -Pregunto Nuevamente Lucy.

-Él se fue -Esta vez respondió otra persona-

-¿Mira? ¿Estás bien? -Lucy se sintió reconfortada al escuchar la voz de su compañera.

-Sí, solo tengo unas cuantas heridas nada más -Respondió Mira con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Cómo están Lisanna y Elfman? -La pregunta vino nuevamente de parte de Lucy.

-Lisanna se encuentra bien. Sufrió muchas heridas, pero el señor Roubaul dice que se va a recuperar….Elfman aún no ha despertado pero ya está estable, estoy segura que estará bien aunque él no lo demuestre, sé que es muy fuerte -Respondió Mira con una sonrisa forzada. Sus labios demostraban serenidad, pero sus ojos demostraban todo lo contrario.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo que se fue Ichigo? ¿A dónde? -la interrogante vino nuevamente de parte de Lucy.

-Él se marchó ayer. Dijo que tenía asuntos que resolver con la armada real -Nuevamente Mira hizo una sonrisa forzada, pero esta vez todos pudieron notarlo.

-¿Ichigo…se fue a luchar contra el ejército real?-La expresión de Lucy demostraba gran preocupación.

-Él estará bien. Estoy segura…es Ichigo después de todo. No hay manera de que pierda -Mira intentaba por todos sus medios disimular su extrema preocupación, pero se le hacía imposible ocultarla totalmente.

-Pero aun así, él había dicho que todavía no ha podido recuperar todo su po..der -Lucy detuvo su comentario al notar que estaba empeorando la preocupación de Mira.

-¡Él estará bien! Es Ichigo después de todo. El mago más poderoso de fairy tail y el hombre más temido por el reino- Exclamo Lucy con una sonrisa tratando de levantar el ánimo de Mira, sin embargo su sonrisa era tan falsa como la de la albina.

-Si…tienes razón, el estará bien- Respondió Mira.

-Lucy, es bueno saber que te encuentras bien. Por cierto, disculpen por interrumpir su conversación- Dijo Gajeel mientras se acercaba a la camilla de la joven maga.

-No te preocupes, solo estaba informando a Lucy acerca de la situación actual- Respondió Mirajane.

-Gajeel, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto la rubia.

-El hombre del que estaban hablando me pidió que los cuidara- Respondió el joven escritor.

-¿Conoces a Ichigo?- Lucy se notaba bastante sorprendida al respecto.

-solo lo conozco desde hace dos días nada más –Fue la respuesta de Gajeel

-Quien diría que Ichigo conocía a mi informante..-Comento Lucy mientras colocaba su dedo índice en su mentón de manera pensativa.

-NO soy un informante. Ya te lo he dicho, soy un escritor independiente- Aclaro Gajeel en un tono sobresaltado.

Lucy, Mira y Wendy no pudieron evitar reír levemente por la manera en la que el muchacho se sobresaltó por el simple hecho de que le llamaran informante. Pero el joven dijo algo que detuvo las risas de todas.

-Aunque solo lo conocí por un par de horas, creo que ese sujeto Ichigo…- Este comentario hizo que Gajeel se ganara la atención de todos los allí presentes.

-….Puede lograr un cambio. No sé qué tan fuerte sea, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de más determinación de la que jamás haya visto en otra persona- Finalizo el joven escritor.

Muchos al oír esto sonrieron y sintieron como sus ánimos se levantaban y como sus ganas de luchar se encendían. Al parecer desde la llegada de Ichigo los miembros del gremio renovaron sus deseos de luchar contra el reino y Gajeel les recordó eso.

Repentinamente algunos de los que estaban conscientes y se podían mover comenzaron a decir frases en apoyo a Ichigo.

-¡Vamos tu puedes!-

-¡Patéales el trasero Ichigo!-

-¡Demuéstrales él porqué Fairy Tail no se rinde!-

-¡SI!-

-¡Derrota a esos imbéciles!-

Eran algunas de las frases que se escuchaban.

-YO también voy, no puedo dejar que esa estúpida fresa se lleve toda la gloria. Demostrare porque Shadow Gear es el equipo más poderoso de Fairy Tail….Auch- Exclamo Jet…antes de caerse de su camilla y golpearse la cabeza.

-No seas estúpido, si ni siquiera puedes mantenerte de pie ¿Cómo planeas luchar contra la armada real?- Dijo Levy en su muy usual tono ofensivo.

-De hecho el equipo más fuerte es el Strauss, pero solo porque Ichigo está en él- Replico Macao.

-No conozco a este joven pero por cómo se expresan de él parece que es una persona muy confiable-nabula -Comento Roubaul.

-Sí aunque a veces parezca un maleante, él es una buena persona- Respondió Wendy al comentario.

-¡Oye! Ichigo no parece un maleante- Refuto Mira mientras sus mejillas se hincharon de aire dándole una apariencia tierna.

-¡LUCY! Por fin despertaste- Grito una emocionada Lisanna antes de abrazar a Lucy interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Auch- Ambas chicas gimotearon de dolor.

Lisanna al igual que todos los miembros del gremio estaba llena de vendas y tuvo que usar muletas para poder caminar.

-Lisanna, no deberías estar fuera de tu camilla, tus heridas pueden empezar a reabrirse -Dijo una muy preocupada Mira.

-Lo siento…solo que escuche la voz de Lucy y tuve que venir a ver si ya había despertado-Contesto Lisanna sintiéndose algo regañada por su hermana mayor.

-No hay que preocuparse. Aunque debe descansar mucho, no le hace daño venir a ver a sus compañeros-nabula- Dijo el ex-maestro Roubaul.

-¿De que hablaban?- Pregunto Lisanna mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la camilla de Lucy.

-Acerca del maleante...-Respondió Wendy, aun recostada de la pared.

-¿Que sucede con el maestro Ichigo?- Volvió a Preguntar Lisanna muy curiosa por lo que podrían estar hablando de su maestro.

-¡Lisanna! Ichigo no es ningún maleante- Replico Mira.

-De hecho….si tiene una apariencia algo amenazadora- Comento Gajeel.

-Tal vez sea cierto que siempre tiene el ceño fruncido pero eso no significa que parezca un delincuente- Continuo alegando Mira.

-Aunque si tengo que admitir que el ceño fruncido lo hace ver muy atractivo- Pensó la albina viendo hacia el suelo y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices.

Mira fue llevada por su imaginación y comenzó a pensar cosas que harían que cualquiera crea que son ideas dignas de un pervertido, cosa que no iba con la personalidad de la albina.

Mirajane estaba extremadamente sonrojada. Ella coloco sus manos en sus mejillas mientras trataba de salir de esas fantasías algo "subidas de tono".

-¿Qué piensas?- Pregunto Lisanna con una expresión de suma curiosidad.

-¿Hmmm?- Fue lo único que pudo responder Mira mientras era sacada de sus pensamientos.

-¿Que pensabas? Te veías muy concentrada- Respondió Lisanna aun llena de curiosidad.

-Oh….Ehmm…..¿Cosas? -Fue lo que trato de responder Mira mientras trataba de disimular su sonrojo.

-Estabas pensando en Ichigo ¿cierto?- Comento Cana. Mira al estar tan sumida en sus pensamientos no notó que su compañera tan bien se había unido a la conversación.

-¿¡Ehhhh!? ¡No! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?...yo estaba pensando en….¡Que se nos acabaron las vendas! Eso mismo…vendas. Debo ir por más vendas, ya regreso- Mira intentaba disimular pero ya era demasiada obvia la causa de su estado meditativo.

-Vamos, no nos puedes engañar. Solo cuando cabeza de zanahoria no esta es que te comportas de esa manera- Dijo Juvia tratando de molestar un poco a Mira, la cual al parecer tampoco noto la presencia de la peli-azul.

-Lo que sucede es que...el maestro Ichigo y mi hermana Mira se gussstan- Bromeo Lisanna imitando a su querido "hijo" exceed.

-No es….bueno tal vez un poc-…..ok…creo que…. estoy enamorada de Ichigo.- Admitió Mirajane sumamente avergonzada.

Todas las chicas incluyendo a Wendy, quedaron perplejas por la confesión de Mira. Los hombres por su lado sintieron como todas sus esperanzas de tener una relación con la albina se hacían añicos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿En qué momento te diste cuenta? ¿Fue después de su primera misión juntos? ¿Él te ha dicho algo al respecto?- Las preguntas de las chicas estaban desbordando a Mirajane.

-Creo que fue …..la primera vez que me salvo- Respondió Mirajane recordando la sensación que tuvo en ese momento.

-Pero ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?- Pregunto una Lucy algo curiosa.

-Hace tres días, antes de que él fuera a Louen.- Siguió respondiendo Mira.

-Pronto veremos a Mira y a Ichigo actuando como Bisca y Alzack- Dijo Levy jocosamente mientras se acercaba para unirse a la conversación.

-E-eso no es cierto - Trato de responder Mira pero en su mente ella imaginaba lo contrario.

-Ohhh Mi-mi princesa mía-

- ¿Dime Ichi-ichi?- Decían Lucy y Lisanna mientras hacían graciosamente expresiones de besos.

Todos comenzaron a reírse al respecto y el ambiente tenso que había desde la noche anterior desapareció completamente.

Repentinamente y sin que nadie lo anticipara, el anciano Roubaul de actitud seria y reservada comenzó a reír enérgicamente, no había que ser un experto para notar que su risa estaba colmada de felicidad.

Al escuchar esto todos hicieron silenció y se quedaron observando al anciano.

El pequeño anciano no reía por los juegos hacia Mira. Él estaba riendo tan felizmente porque notó que a pesar de la tragedia por la que pasaron los miembros de fairy tail aun podía reír por cosas tan banales.

-Este viejo y abandonado lugar se siente lleno de vida otra vez…eso me hace sentir muy feliz-nabula.-Respondió el anciano sin que le hayan preguntado.

-Ustedes conocen la verdadera magia-nabula. La verdadera magia no radica en una lacrima o es la que usan los exceed para volar, la verdadera magia radica en los sentimientos y corazones de personas como ustedes. Ya veo porque han logrado resistir al ejército durante tanto tiempo, es porque están llenos de esa magia infinita, cosa que no tendrá nunca la armada real-nabula.

Un gremio no es solo un lugar al que la gente va a tomar trabajos, un verdadero gremio es en donde personas se reúnen para apoyarse mutuamente, compartir sus sentimientos, cargar el dolor y el sufrimiento de sus compañeros y para rodearte de una familia-nabula- Continuo Roubaul compartiendo su manera de pensar respecto a la magia y los gremios.

Todos al escuchar estas palabras recordaron a su ya fallecido maestro, quien decía palabras muy similares. Algunos comenzaron a derramar pequeñas lagrimas otros lloraron sin siquiera intentar enmascarar su llanto.

- ¿Qué le sucedió a su gremio?- Pregunto Lucy en voz algo baja.

-Lo mismo que a todos los demás-Nabula….- Respondió el anciano con una mirada de suma tristeza.

Lucy al escuchar esto bajo su cabeza y se sintió algo mal por como tantos gremios fueron disueltos o exterminados por el simple hecho de poseer magia.

-Discúlpeme, soy una tonta al haber preguntado algo así...- Lucy se sintió un poco culpable al traerle malos recuerdos al anciano-

- Tch, no es necesario que digas cosas así para demostrar que eres tonta, eso ya se sabe solo con verte.- Comento Levy la cual se había tardado mucho en ofender a Lucy.

-No te preocupes Nuestro gremio ayudo a muchas personas. No siento remordimientos-nabula.- Respondió el anciano intentando reconfortar a la joven rubia y así mismo-

-¿Por qué?...¿Porque la armada real hace todo esto?...¿porque destruyeron tantos gremios? ¿Ayudar a las personas es tan malo?- Se preguntó así misma Lucy en voz alta mientras apretaba las sabanas de su camilla.

-Hace mucho tiempo que ninguno de nosotros nos preguntamos eso, simplemente tratamos de sobrevivir y de continuar haciendo lo que mejor sabemos hacer- Dijo Wendy mientras bajaba su mirada, también llena de lamento.

-El rey nunca comprendió el verdadero significado de la magia, el siempre creyó que era un objeto que debía ser solo de él. Esa es la razón detrás de la aniquilación de todos los gremios-nabula- Afirmo el anciano compartiendo su pensar.

-Pero aun así ¿Cuál era la necesidad de destruir tantos gremios? ¿Por qué mataron a tantas personas inocentes?- Seguía preguntándose Lucy.

Él salón se mantuvo en silencio. Todos en el gremio habían perdido gente importante para ellos, desde que inicio la ley anti gremios han vivido en una constante guerra por sobrevivir. Padres, madres, hermanos, hermanas , amigos ,allegados, conocidos. La magnitud de pérdidas variaba de persona en persona, pero todos han perdido a alguien por culpa del ejército real.

-Les contare la historia de Caith Shelter-nabula- Dijo el anciano Roubaul antes de comenzar a relatar la historia de su gremio.

Nuestro gremio fue fundado hace un par de décadas atrás .solo tomábamos trabajos que eran referentes a personas enfermas o lastimadas de alguna forma, por esa razón nuestro gremio solo estaba lleno de curanderos y personas que sabían medicina de algún tipo. Usábamos grandes cantidades de magia pero solo para curar personas, los trabajos variaban desde crear una pequeña pócima para el resfriado hasta curar una enfermedad grave. Como usábamos gran cantidad de magia para nuestros equipos de trabajo, el reino nos tomó en cuenta y no les agrado que usáramos tanta magia aunque haya sido para el bien del pueblo. Cuando se aprobó la ley anti gremios, fuimos de los primeros en ser condenados a disolvernos pero a pesar de la orden del reino seguimos operando para tratar de continuar ayudando gente. Un día sin previo aviso, una división del ejército real entro por la fuerza al gremio y nos decomisaron todos nuestros equipos a excepción de algunos que logre esconder a tiempo, cuando intentamos resistirnos nos atacaron según ellos en defensa del bienestar del reino de Edolas. No digo esto para que se sientan tristes, lo digo para que comprendan que aunque la magia se esté agotando y que la armada real intente capturarlos, deben seguir ayudando a toda la gente que puedan. Ya que la magia infinita e inagotable es el "amor". Por eso mi conciencia está en paz, porque sé que cumplimos nuestra labor hasta el final-nabula – El anciano culmino su discurso dejando sin palabras a todos en el gremio.

Ese día los miembros de Fairy Tail recordaron la lección que su ya fallecido maestro trato de enseñarles siempre, la cual era que tener a tus compañeros cerca y poder ayudar a los demás es más importante que toda la magia y que los conflictos entre humanos y exceeds. El verdadero poder provenía del corazón y no de un cristal lacrima.

* * *

><p>Ese mismo día un puesto de control del ejército real/

Los soldados reales que lucharon contra Ichigo fueron llevados a un puesto de control para ser tratados de sus heridas y poder informar al reino sobre el estado fallido de la misión. Todos estaban vendados, muchos aún seguían inconscientes. Por otro lado, los que observaron directamente la salvaje furia de Ichigo quedaron traumados permanentemente, según algunos era como haber visto un "demonio" de carne y hueso. Erza Knightwalker comenzó a despertar, lo primero que hizo fue llevarse su mano derecha a su abdomen y sintió un poco de dolor, ella sabía perfectamente a que se debía ese dolor. Intento levantarse pero los médicos del ejercito al notar esto, trataron de que se recostara y siguiera descansando, pero la peli-roja era demasiado testaruda para detenerse solo por eso.

-Por favor generala, deténgase usted necesita descansar varios días antes de levantarse de su cama, si sigue así sus heridas pueden reabrirse, debe seguir descansando su pérdida de sangre fue muy grande- Dijo uno de los doctores del puesto de control.

-Cállate…ugh..¿quién te crees que soy?...no soy como esos patéticos soldados de allí…yo soy Erza Knightwalker la general de la división de guerra.…agh..- Dijo Erza mientras trataba de levantarse pero su herida se reabrió y callo de la camilla. El doctor y los enfermeros trataron de ayudarla a levantar pero esta se rehúso a ser ayudada, golpeando a los médicos en el proceso.

-No me toquen, yo puedo levantarme por mi misma, no necesito ayuda de nadie- Erza sacudió de su brazo las manos de los médicos que la intentaba ayudar, uno intento sedarla para que siguiera descansando pero recibió un golpe en el rostro cortesía de la rebelde paciente.

-¡Knightwalker! Detente, es una orden- Grito el general Lily, este estando recostando en una camilla también, su torso, pierna izquierda y ambos brazos estaban totalmente vendados.

La guerrera escarlata al escuchar dicha orden se calmó un poco, sin embargo aún era renuente a recibir ayuda y por sus propios medios se puso de pie. Sus vendas se estaba tiñendo de rojo y sus dientes se estaban volviendo del mismo color a causa de la sangre que se comenzó a acumular en su boca. Sus piernas estaban temblorosas y tenía principio de anemia por la gran perdida de sangre que sufrió, pero aún así su mente solo estaba centrada en acabar con el hombre que la dejo en ese estado. Pero su cuerpo no podía seguir el paso, cada segundo que pasaba su rostro se volvía más pálido y también sus ojeras se hacían más evidentes.

-¿Dónde está mi lanza de los diez mandamientos?- Preguntó Erza, pero nadie respondió.

-¿DONDE ESTA MI LANZA?- Grito impacientemente.

-Está destruida, el tipo la corto por la mitad- Respondió Lily, su tono de voz se escuchaba bastante airado.

Erza se quedó callada, su mirada estaba llena de rabia. Intentó caminar hasta la puerta pero con cada paso su herida se habría más y mayor cantidad de sangre brotaba de ella. La peli-roja apretaba más y más sus dientes tratando de forzar su cuerpo, desgraciadamente este no podía reaccionar al paso que ella quería.

-¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿Quieres volver a luchar con ese sujeto? Si es así entonces ¿cómo lo harás en ese estado? Estas en estado critico, si ese tipo no te hubiese dado primeros auxilios no estarías viva en este momento- Dijo Lily mientras observaba la lucha de su camarada por salir de la enfermería.

Erza al escuchar esto apretó con más fuerza sus dientes casi hasta el punto que qué se romperían. Intento seguir caminando pero sus piernas fallaron y callo con una rodilla al suelo. El golpe de su rodilla contra el suelo repercuto directamente en su herida.

-Ugh…- gimió levemente de dolor-

-No…no….NO- Grito la cazadora de hadas llena de rabia.

-No ¿Qué? ¿No aceptas tu derrota? Es la realidad. Desde aquí no podemos hacer nada, pero tampoco es como si pudiéramos irnos cuando queramos, estamos fuera de combate…acéptalo- Dijo Lily mientras cerraba sus ojos y tomaba una posición de descanso.

-No puedo perder contra un mocoso como "él"….debo matarlo…tengo que matarlo con mis propias manos…nadie me humilla de esa forma…Nadie-

-¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes hacia "ese" hombre? Si tanto lo odias ¿Por qué dijiste esas extrañas palabras mientras el masacraba a mis hombres?- La voz de Lily estaba llena de mucha rudeza y desconfianza.

Erza no respondió ya que ni ella misma podía definirse en ese aspecto. En los pasados seis meses había estado entrenando con más dureza para poder acabar con la vida de aquel hombre que la "humillo" pero durante las largas sesiones de entrenamiento no podía sacarlo de su mente, algunas veces imaginaba que lo estaba matando a sangre fría pero otras veces ese deseo desaparecía totalmente y la invadía un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado en su vida. Tal cosa la volvía más histérica, el hecho de saber que un hombre que solo vio una vez y por un lapso tan corto de tiempo podía estar jugando con su mente de esa manera le estaba robando la poca estabilidad mental que le quedaba. Ella tenía en mente que la única forma de hacer que esa dualidad desapareciera era vengándose de él pero cada vez que se centraba en esa idea, este "incomodo" sentimiento volvía y la hacía dudar de dicho plan. Durante toda su carrera militar, no mejor dicho, durante toda su vida Erza nunca llego a sentir algo como "afecto", "cariño" o incluso peor…."amor" pero tal vez este "incomodo" sentimiento era lo más parecido posible a esos conceptos. Cada vez que Erza llegaba a esta conclusión se llenaba de ira y sus ganas de matar al joven peli-naranja se renovaban y por ende su dualidad crecía aún más, sin contar el hecho de que cada vez que recibía reportes en los cuales se señalaba que él estaba haciendo misiones con cierta albina perteneciente al gremio de fairy tail, tendía a tener explosiones de furia sin ella misma saber la razón.

-No lo sé, solo sé que es un enemigo del reino y debo matarlo cueste lo que cueste…- Fue la respuesta de Erza a la pregunta que le había planteado Lily.

Erza tomó una espada que había entre las pertenecías de los demás soldados y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta, le costaba mantener el equilibrio pero uso las paredes como apoyo. Sus ojos perdían el brillo cada vez más y su respiración se le dificultaba hasta el punto en el que tenía que jadear para obtener algo de oxígeno. Aunque lo intentara esconder era imposible no demostrar el desgaste extremo por el que estaba pasando su cuerpo, si una persona normal estuviera pasando por su circunstancia hace ya mucho tiempo habría perdido la consciencia. Pero su testaruda determinación no le permitía perder el conocimiento.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, te encontrare y…ugh….te haré pagar por haberme humillado, debiste haber aceptado mi propuesta cuando pudiste…ngh- Se decía así misma Erza en su mente mientras seguía luchando por salir del lugar en el que estaba.

-Generala por favor, por su seguridad vuelva a su cama, si sigue así su vida correrá peligro- Suplico un doctor tratando de que la peli-roja volviera a su camilla pero era ignorado por esta.

-Déjala…si quiere desangrarse hasta morir es su responsabilidad no podemos hacer más nada. Me encargare de que no recibas ningún castigo si ella llega a morir intentando salir- Dijo Panther Lily resignándose a dejar que Knightwalker se vaya sin terminar su tratamiento.

* * *

><p>En algún lugar de cerca del palacio real/

Ichigo había conseguido ingresar a la ciudad real, pero para no ser identificado tuvo que usar una capa y una capucha sobre su cabeza para tapar un poco su rostro. Estuvo un par de minutos recorriendo la ciudad.

-Achuuuuú….sniffff snifff-

-Parece que en algún lugar están hablando de ti, has estado estornudando toda la mañana- Comento Zangetsu sobre los continuos estornudos que tuvo Ichigo desde hace unas cuantas horas.

-Esos son solo mitos…- Respondió el shinigami sustituto mientras se limpiaba la nariz con la manga de su shikahusho.

-Hace dos años los shinigamis también eran mitos para ti….mírate, ahora eres uno….¡me siento orgulloso de ti rey!- Dijo Shiro en un tono jocoso pero fue ignorado.

Cada paso que daba Ichigo dentro de la ciudad solo servía para hacerlo enojar aún más. El hecho de ver como a las afueras de la ciudad muchos estaban sufriendo y había gran pobreza a comparación de la ciudad real le causaba mucha rabia.

-No puedo creer que mataran a tantas personas, que destruyeran tantos gremios solo para mantener un estúpido parque de diversiones- Dijo Ichigo mientras observaba las atracciones esparcidas por la ciudad. Su ceño estaba amenazadoramente fruncido y estaba apretando sus puños furiosamente, cada segundo que pasaba aumentaba más la ira del joven shinigami.

-Debe ser solo una táctica de distracción, mantienen al pueblo entretenido por estas cosas para que no vean la realidad a las afueras de la ciudad- Dijo Zangetsu notando que hasta en el objeto más banal usaban la preciosa y limitada magia por la cual eran capaces de matar.

-Eso es algo muy común Rey, en el mundo del que provenimos también es muy normal ver estas cosas…..es común distraer a los demás para que no vean la "realidad" hasta que ya es demasiado tarde - Comento Shiro con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba fijamente a Zangetsu.

Zangetsu le devolvió la mirada a Shiro notando a donde se dirigían los comentarios de este e intento desviar el tema a otro lado.

-De todas maneras ¿Ya tienes un plan?- Pregunto Zangetsu tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Si…entro les pateo el trasero y luego vuelvo a salir- Respondió Ichigo con una expresión de victoria en su rostro.

Shiro al escuchar esta respuesta solo pudo darse una palmada en el rostro con tanta fuerza que se escuchó claramente en todo el mundo interno de Ichigo.

-Ichigo…..eso no es un plan- Dijo Zangetsu mientras cerraba los ojos y daba un largo suspiro.

-Lo sé, pero básicamente eso es lo que haré, así que no necesito un plan- Respondió el peli-naranja.

-Pero sería buena idea tener una táctica - Volvió a comentar Zangetsu.

-Sí. De hecho recordé que una vez leí un libro de historia medieval en el que decía que los reyes siempre tenían un túnel de escape fuera de su castillo y si este sitio se rige por esa regla entonces puedo entrar por ese túnel-

-Pero ¿tienes alguna idea de donde podemos encontrar ese túnel de escape?- Pregunto Zangetsu.

-Estaba pensando en interrogar a algún guardia rea- las palabras de Ichigo fueron cortadas ante lo que observo.

Una canastilla de una rueda de la fortuna se desplomo y en ella estaba una madre y su hijo, Ichigo al ver esto reacciono instintivamente tomando impulso y saltando en dirección de las víctimas. Nadie tuvo tiempo de actuar y muchos simplemente se quedaron paralizados ante el inhumano salto que dio el joven, tal fue la potencia del salto que en el suelo se formó una enorme grieta. Ichigo logro atraparlos a tiempo y aterrizar en tierra firme sin que ellos sufrieran ningún daño. La madre de unos treinta años quedó en shock con su pequeño hijo en sus brazos, la mujer no sabía si agradecerle al joven o tenerle miedo. Ichigo la soltó lentamente en el suelo, su capucha se había caído dejando ver su joven rostro.

-Gra-gracias…- Dijo la dama aun impactada por lo que acababa de suceder.

- No se preocupe- Respondió Ichigo tranquilamente mientras colocaba una mano en la cabeza del pequeño niño.

-Eres un mago ¿cierto?- Pregunto la dama.

-Si…de fairy tail- Respondió Ichigo mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Puedo ver tu marca?- volvió Pregunto la mujer.

Ichigo se sorprendió por la pregunta y se mantuvo pensativo por unos cuantos segundos hasta que finalmente accedió.

-Si claro….¿porque no?- Dijo Ichigo mientras levantaba la manga de su shikahusho de esta manera dejando ver su tatuaje de color negro.

La mujer abrió ampliamente sus ojos en sorpresa mientras observaba la marca de gremio. Ichigo por su lado comenzó a incomodarse por la mirada tan fija de dicha mujer. Ella también se sorprendió mucho por lo joven que era el muchacho que la rescato, era común ver que hubiera adolescentes en un gremio pero la habilidad que el mostró estaba por encima de la de cualquiera que haya visto.

-Yo también pertenecí a un gremio pero por la ley anti-gremios tuvimos que disolvernos el nombre del gremio era- Antes de que pudiera terminar fue interrumpida por una multitud que se reunió alrededor de ellos.

-¿Vieron lo que hizo?-

¡Es un mago!-

-no eso no es un mago, es un monstruo-

-Ningún humano normal puede hacer algo así-

-¿Sera un soldado real?-

-Nadie puede saltar tan alto y menos moverse tan rápido-

-Es solo un adolescente-

-¡Miren esa espada gigantesca en su espalda-

Eran algunas de las murmuraciones que se oían en la multitud.

-¡Miren! Cabello naranja y una espada envuelta en vendas. Es el protector de las hadas, atrápenlo- Grito un soldado real que observo la situación a la lejanía.

Repentinamente muchos soldados reales comenzaron a dirigirse en dirección a Ichigo. Este comenzó a huir, no porque no pudiera ganar sino para que en el combate no se vieran involucrados civiles inocentes. Ichigo huyo a través de la ciudad usando su shunpo hasta que llego a las afueras de la ciudad, de esta manera perdiendo todo el progreso de infiltración que había obtenido. Sin embargo llego a un punto lo suficientemente alejado de los civiles como para pelear sin afectarlos.

* * *

><p>A las afueras de la ciudad real/

Ichigo llego al bosque que estaba afuera de las murallas de la metrópoli de edolas. Poco a poco fue disminuyendo la velocidad hasta que llego al punto en el que estaba corriendo a una velocidad normal, a pesar de su rapidez, los soldados reales fueron persistentes en su persecución y lograron alcanzarlo, según ellos "acorralarlo". Al parecer era un batallón bastante grande.

-No importa que tan fuerte seas, no podrás vencernos a tod- Dijo un soldado real mientras levantaba su lanza, pero sus palabras fueron cortadas antes de poder terminarlas.

Ichigo uso el dorso de su Zanpaku-tō para golpear al soldado y de esta manera callarlo, la fuerza del golpe lo mando volando un par de metros, seguidamente arremetió contra los demás sin siquiera darles tiempo de contra-atacar. Rápidamente Ichigo comenzó a diezmar a sus oponentes hasta que ya no había ni un tercio del batallón que estaba "acorralándolo". Los pocos que quedaban empezaron a disparar una especie de cañón mágico, pero sus ataques no tuvieron efecto ya que Ichigo bloqueo todos los disparos con la hoja de su Zanpaku-tō.

-¿Qu-que es este tipo?-

-Es un demonio-

-NO. ése sujeto es un monstruo-

-Escuche historias de este tipo, pero nunca pensé que fuera un demonio-

-¡CORRAN!-

-Retirada-

Exclamaban los soldados espantados por lo que sucedía. Trataron de huir pero el "demonio" apareció frente a ellos cortando su paso.

-No tan rápido…oye tú el del medio- Dijo Ichigo señalando a un soldado.

El sujeto al ver que el "demonio" se dirigía hacia él, comenzó a temblar descontroladamente.

-Po-por favor ¡no me mates! Te lo ruego- Dijo el soldado aterrado mientras se arrodillaba.

Sus compañeros al ver que "el demonio" se dirigía hacia su dirección, todos y cada uno de ellos retrocedieron con una clara expresión de pavor y pánico en sus rostros. El aire alrededor de Ichigo parecía volverse más ligero causando que su cabello y sus ropas se ondearan ligeramente, una corriente de aire frío circulo alrededor de su cuerpo, en el caso de los soldados no era igual ya que a diferencia de Ichigo, el aire cerca de los soldados se volvió denso y daba la sensación de que la gravedad aumento un par de veces. Esto duro unos cuantos segundos hasta que finalmente uno a uno perdió el conocimiento, el único en pie era el soldado al que Ichigo se dirigió.

La vejiga de dicho soldado estaba a punto de fallar, para su suerte eso no llego a suceder.

-No me mates, por lo que más quieras…por favor- Rogaba el soldado con lágrimas de miedo en sus ojos.

-Ok, no te matare como a tus compañeros, pero solo con la condición de que me ayudes a ingresar al castillo sin que se den cuenta- Respondió Ichigo claramente mintiendo sobre haberle arrebatado la vida a sus oponentes.

-Ssss-sé de uuu-una entraaaa-ada secreta aaaa-al castillo- El pobre soldado estaba tan aterrado que le costaba articular las palabras.

Ichigo solo se quedó observando al soldado con una expresión en blanco.

-Creo que me propase un poco…..- Dijo en voz baja.

-Ohh Rey eres malvado, tan solo mira la expresión del pobre bastardo, creo que nunca ha sentido tanto miedo en toda su vida- Comento Shiro con su inmensa sonrisa maníaca.

-creo que tienes razón….aunque extrañamente me recuerda mucho a Natsu- Volvió a decir Ichigo en voz baja para que el soldado no lo escuchara.

-Entonces ¿Dónde queda esa entrada?- Pregunto Ichigo dirigiéndose al soldado.

-Déjame llevarte- Respondió el soldado poniéndose de pié, sus piernas aun temblando.

Ambos caminaron un rato, el soldado de vez en cuando dirigía una mirada fugaz a su "secuestrador". En unos cuantos minutos llegaron a un sitio con un gran túnel con la apariencia de una entrada a un yacimiento minero.

* * *

><p>Túnel de escape/

-Y-ya llegamos- Dijo el soldado en frente de la cueva.

-¿Esta es? Parece la entrada de una mina- Comento Ichigo mientras observaba el túnel.

-Es por que antes de convertirse en una vía de escape, era una pequeña mina de lacrima, pero ya la abandonaron hace varias décadas- Dijo el soldado despejando las dudas de Ichigo.

-¿Cuánta seguridad hay adentro?- Pregunto el peli-naranja.

-Ninguna, el túnel esta sellado con una pared mágica para evitar el acceso. Una vez que entres llegaras a una zona también sin mucha seguridad- Respondió el soldado.

-Vete, ya va ha anochecer y no tienes ningún arma, este lugar puede empezar a llenarse de animales salvajes- Dijo Ichigo mientras se acercaba al túnel.

-E-espera…toma esto- Dijo el soldado mientras buscaba una antorcha en un pequeño almacén cerca del túnel.

-Gracias….creo…- Fue lo que atisbo a decir Ichigo muy perplejo por el gesto del soldado.

-Cr-creo que no eres una mala persona…mientras te traía aquí noté que a pesar de ser tan poderoso y tener una apariencia de delincuente no eres malvado. También noté que no mataste a mis compañeros…gracias por eso, ellos tienen familias y habría sido muy duro decirles que su ser querido murió en combate- Dijo el soldado mientras se inclinaba en agradecimiento.

Ichigo estaba aún más perplejo por este acto, pero aun así le respondió.

-Sí, si lo que sea, vete a casa, visita a tu esposa, hijos que se yo- Fue la respuesta de Ichigo extendiendo su mano en señal de despedida mientras se dirigía al interior del túnel, aunque él no lo demostrara, se sentía bien al saber que no todos en el ejército real eran unos asesinos a sangre fría, le agrado saber que hay también personas buenas o por lo menos normales, aunque si le molesto el hecho de que dijera que tiene apariencia de delincuente.

* * *

><p>En el interior del túnel de escape/

Ichigo duro unos minutos caminando dentro del túnel hasta que finalmente fue detenido por la pared mágica.

-Esta es- Dijo Ichigo mientras colocaba una mano en la pared y la inspeccionaba.

-Ten cuidado, no uses mucha fuerza, este túnel no se ve muy estable- Comento Zangetsu notando que el techo del túnel estaba algo agrietado y las vigas estaban viejas.

Ichigo dio un pequeño puñetazo en la pared con suficiente fuerza como para romperla sin causar daños a las vigas. Seguidamente el shinigami sustito se adentró a las profundidades del túnel.

(20 minutos después)

A medida que Ichigo profundizaba en el túnel sentía una sensación algo familiar, de hecho era exactamente igual a cuando llego a edolas. El joven shinigami estaba sudando frío, su rostro se volvió un poco pálido y su respiración se agito a pesar de estar caminando a paso normal.

-Ichigo…¿qué tienes?- Pregunto Zangetsu, se notaba preocupación en su voz.

-Me estoy sintiendo algo… débil, siento como si mi reiryoku estuviera siendo drenado….- Respondió Ichigo.

-Si no puedes luchar entonces hagamos una retirada y después hacemos un ataque mejor planeado-

-NO…no voy a retirarme, no lo hice cuando rescate a Rukia ni tampoco cuando rescate a Inoue…no le fallaré al gremio…debo detener todo esto…- Dijo Ichigo mientras llegaba al final del túnel.

* * *

><p>Dentro del castillo real/

Ichigo ingreso al castillo exitosamente, desgraciadamente mientras más avanzaba a través del castillo más debilitado se sentía. A pesar de moverse con "sigilo" dentro del castillo fue detectado por la armada y un pelotón de soldados se dirigía a él. Ichigo huyó nuevamente pero los soldados tenían mejor conocimiento del terreno que él, así que decidió detenerse y enfrentarlos. Ichigo se puso en posición de combate y desenvaino su Zanpaku-tō pero antes de iniciar su acometida sintió una mano en su hombro, esto hizo que girara rápidamente para atacar pero se detuvo al ver que era Zangetsu.

-Viejo Zangetsu…Shiro ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto Ichigo bastante sorprendido de verlos en el mundo externo.

-Vinimos a ayudarte- Respondió Zangetsu.

-Habla por ti, yo solo vine a matar gente, realmente estar tanto tiempo encerrado es aburrido- Comento Shiro mientras metía su dedo meñique en su oído.

-¡Allí esta atrápenlo!- Grito un soldado real dirigiéndose a sus compañeros.

-Esperen, tengan cuidado, parece que está acompañado- Advirtió otro soldado.

Inmediatamente al ver esto Zangetsu creo una réplica de la Zanpaku-tō de Ichigo. Shiro por su parte creo una réplica que a diferencia de la original esta tenía los colores invertidos de esta manera la hoja siendo blanca y el filo negro.

-Estos tipos son unos debiluchos, no sé porque vinimos- Dijo Shiro entre bostezos mientras tenía su réplica de zangetsu descansando en su hombro.

-Si ven a más de uno pensaran que se infiltraron varias personas, se llama crear una confusión, de esta manera le dejamos el camino abierto a Ichigo- Dijo Zangetsu con su arma empezando a brillar de un color azul celeste.

-Es estúpido….lo mejor es atacar de frente y aplastar a todos tus oponentes- Replico Shiro su arma también brillando pero esta lo estaba haciendo de un color blanco con bordes rojos.

-¿Qué decías acerca de que no sé hacer planes?- Dijo Ichigo en un tono sarcástico.

-No sabes, punto. Además nunca he dicho que tenga interés en hacer planes, lo mío es el enfrentamiento directo- Respondió Shiro.

Ichigo notó lo que estaban haciendo los espíritus de su Zanpaku-tō e inmediatamente se les unió. Ichigo adopto la misma posición de sus espíritus y también comenzó a reunir reiryoku en su arma, el de él siendo de un tono azul eléctrico.

Los soldados al ver esto se quitaron de la línea de fuego pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡GETSUGA TENSHO!- Gritaron los tres al unísono.

* * *

><p>En el trono real/

El rey Fausto y sus generales estaban sentados en una amplia mesa de reuniones, cada quién dando su punto de vista respecto a la activación del código ETD.

-Byron, ¿ya podemos usar el Ryūsahō?- Pregunto el rey Fausto sentado en su trono.

-Sí su alteza, la conversión de la nueva energía ya está completada, solo es cuestión de que decida cuando activar el Ryūsahō- Respondió el anciano Byro.

-¿Es cierto que esta nueva "magia" puede darnos energía por treinta años?- Pregunto Hughes curioso al respecto.

-Es un aproximado, pero se cree que sí- Respondió el anciano.

-¡Súper genial!- Dijo Hughes bastante emocionado por la respuesta.

-No es suficiente…necesitamos usar el Ryūsahō para obtener magia infinita y además acabar con los "dioses"- Dijo Fausto haciendo un énfasis bastante sarcástico en la palabra "Dioses".

-¿Pero para activar el Ryūsahō no era necesario usar magia de dragón slayer proveniente de earthland?- Pregunto Sugar boy.

-En un principio sí, pero con este nuevo tipo de energía no hará falta magia de dragón slayer- Respondió nuevamente Byro.

-¡Te lo dije Sugar boy! Esta nueva "magia" es ¡ge - Trato de decir Hughes pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por un temblor repentino en todo el castillo.

Todos en la habitación se pusieron alertas por el sonido de explosión y el repentino temblor. Ninguno sabía que pensar ya que nadie es tan estúpido como para atacarlos en su territorio, lo primero que le vino a la mente a Fausto era que posiblemente era un ataque Exceed, pero no había certeza hasta recibir un reporte.

Rápidamente un soldado entro al salón del trono y se arrodillo.

-Su majestad, no tenemos confirmación pero parece ser que estamos bajo ataque y que es una fuerza de asalto con armas mágicas de alta potencia, se calcula que sean unos cincuenta o sesenta hombres, su ataque de advertencia destruyo el lateral derecho del castillo y derrumbo dos torres- Fue el reporte del soldado.

- ¿Quiénes son? ¿son exceeds?- Pregunto el paranoico rey.

-No lo sabemos, pero tenemos razones para creer que son- El soldado fue cortado antes de poder terminar.

Repentinamente entro otro soldado e hizo el mismo protocolo del soldado anterior, al entrar tan bruscamente interrumpió la transmisión de información de su compañero.

-Señor traigo información confirmada- Dijo el soldado esperando a que le dieran la orden de continuar.

-Continua…- Dijo el rey esperando las noticias.

-Hemos confirmado la presencia del "protector de las hadas" dentro del castillo, al parecer está atacando solo y es el causante de la reciente explosión-

Todos en la habitación al escuchar esto se quedaron congelados en su puesto, por parte de la general Knightwalker recibieron información acerca de este hombre pero nunca imaginaron que tuviera un poder tan inhumano.

-Que la armada entre en estado de alerta, debemos cortarle el paso y si es posible eliminarlo, Byro ve a custodiar el ánima es probable que esté buscando una forma de volver a su mundo, Hughes y Sugar boy, vayan a E-land y traten de emboscarlo debemos aniquilarlo lo más antes posible- Ordeno el rey demostrando de esta manera sus habilidades como regente.

Todos al escuchar su rol se movieron inmediatamente y salieron de la habitación.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? Su majestad- Pregunto Coco entusiasmada por ayudar a detener a este "invasor".

-Nada coco, tú espera aquí conmigo- Respondió el rey.

Coco hincho sus mejillas de aire y comenzó a hacer un pequeño berrinche ya que ella quería "derrotar" al enemigo.

* * *

><p>(Diez minutos después….)<p>

/En algún lugar de los niveles superiores del castillo/

Ichigo estaba corriendo a velocidad normal ya que en el estado que se encontraba no quería arriesgarse a gastar energía. Después de hacer el triple getsuga con sus espíritus aprovecho los minutos de distracción de la armada para lograr acceder a los niveles superiores sin ser molestado pero para su mala suerte se dirigía a un callejón sin salida. En frente de él estaba la entrada a E-land, la única forma de seguir avanzando era atravesar dicho parque.

-…- Ichigo no sabía que comentar respecto a lo que tenía en frente de sus ojos.

-Esto…..tiene que ser una broma muy mala….¿En serio tienen un parque dentro de un castillo?...¿qué tan loca está esta gente?- se cuestionó el joven de cabello naranja, en su rostro había una expresión en blanco.

-Parece que la única forma de avanzar es entrar en ese parque….- Dijo Zangetsu con su usual inexpresividad, aunque no se notara él estaba igual de desconcertado que Ichigo.

Ichigo solo se limitó a dar un largo suspiro de irritación mientras se frotaba la frente, para su desagrado Zangetsu tenía toda la razón la única forma de avanzar dentro del castillo sin destruir todo en el proceso era ingresar a E-land. Ichigo se dirigía directo a la entrada del parque pero se detuvo a medio camino.

-Sabes que….no entrare allí, destruiré el techo y seguiré hacia arriba….- Dijo Ichigo mientras se preparaba para tomar impulso y saltar hacia arriba.

-Espera Ichigo ,si causas más revuelo atraerás toda la atención que hemos querido desviar, lo mejor es que sigas hacia adelante- Aconsejo Zangetsu tratando de calmar al adolescente.

Ichigo dio otro largo suspiro antes de ingresar al parque de atracciones. El joven avanzó unos cuantos metros pero sé detuvo cuando noto que un carrusel repentinamente se encendió.

-Hmm es divertido..Hahaha…si, muy divertido..hmm- Dijo el general Sugar boy quién estaba montado en el carrusel.

Antes de que el joven shinigami pudiera comentar algo al respecto, a sus espaldas un barco vikingo se dirigía a gran velocidad, pero el peli-naranja actuó rápidamente y se movió del camino.

-A sí que tú eres el "protector de las hadas"….- Comento Hughes mientras observaba a Ichigo desde la proa del barco.

-Gracias a ti tendremos magia eterna…¡genial! - Agrego el mismo joven.

-Obtendremos magia eterna….sin importar lo que hagamos para obtenerlo- Dijo Sugar boy.

El ceño de Ichigo se frunció inmediatamente al oír estas palabras.

-¿Te rendirás o tendremos que matarte?- Pregunto Sugar boy.

-Sugar boy no tenemos por qué darle elección, ya absorbimos suficiente magia para activar el código ETD, ya no nos es de utilidad- Dijo Hughes mientras activaba su comand tact.

El barco comenzó a salirse de sus ejes y se lanzó directamente a Ichigo como sí de un proyectil se tratara. El barco al impactar quedó totalmente destruido y destrozo gran parte de la zona en la que fue arrojado, incluyendo al carrusel, Sugar boy no se movió de hecho se mantuvo en el caballo hasta caer al suelo. Toda la zona quedo cubierta de escombros y había una nube de polvo obstruyendo la visibilidad.

Poco a poco la cortina de polvo se comenzó a dispersar de esta manera dejando a plena vista los efectos del ataque. Ambos generales se sorprendieron al ver que su oponente no se movió de su lugar, Ichigo solo necesito usar la presión de su reiatsu para destruir el frente del barco antes de ser tocado, de esta manera quedando totalmente ileso.

-¿Esta es la magia de tu mundo?- Pregunto Hughes, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Ichigo comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Hughes aún sin desenvainar a Zangetsu. Pero sin haberlo esperado recibió un ataque de Sugar boy, Ichigo logró esquivar el ataque antes de ser golpeado directamente pero aun así la espada corto ligeramente su capa la cual al contacto con la hoja perdió su forma y tomo una consistencia gomosa, Ichigo al notar esto se quitó la capa y desenfundó su arma. Ya estaba preparado para atacar pero recibió otro ataque a quemarropa al parecer eran unos carros de montaña rusa, su velocidad era mucho mayor a la que realmente deberían tener, así convirtiéndose en peligrosos proyectiles.

Ichigo corto los carros e inmediatamente se lanzó al ataque pero Hughes y Sugar boy usaron un ataque en conjunto. Hughes usó más carros para atacar a Ichigo frontalmente, mientras que éste destruyo los proyectiles improvisados con un solo swing de su Zanpaku-tō, Sugar boy lo ataco por la espalda con su rossa espada, pero antes de que la hoja conectara a su objetivo Ichigo usó su shunpo para tomar distancia entre sus dos oponentes.

-Eres interesante Orange boy- Comento Sugar boy colocándose en una posición de combate.

-No me llames así…..es molesto- Respondió Ichigo preparándose para contra-atacar.

-Parece que conquistaste al fenómeno, rey….oh disculpa me equivoque…ahora es "Orange boy"- Dijo Shiro entre risas por el nuevo "apodo" de Ichigo.

-Si me vuelves a llamar así entrare allí y te pateare el trasero- Exclamo Ichigo en un tono amenazador.

Las risas de Shiro aumentaron al escuchar la respuesta de su "rey".

Hughes usó su comand tact para acorralar a Ichigo entre los rieles de su hell's coaster, los carros comenzaron a girar desenfrenadamente alrededor de Ichigo limitando su espacio de movilidad, El shinigami sustituto tomo impulso para saltar y escapar pero cuando estuvo a punto de saltar sus pies se empezaron a hundir en el suelo.

-¿Qué demonios?- Preguntó retóricamente Ichigo mientras su cuerpo se hundía.

Hughes lanzo otro carro a Ichigo, el peli-naranja al estar luchando contra la trampa movediza no notó el ataque que se dirigía hacia él. El carro impacto a un distraído Ichigo y lo catapulto directo a otra atracción.

(Cinco minutos después…)

El joven Kurosaki se levantó y observo a su alrededor, parecía un salón de clases pero a escala gigante, los estudiantes eran nada más y nada menos que réplicas de monstruos famosos de películas de terror. Ichigo reconoció a muchos de los miembros de la clase al ser personajes de películas que vio junto a sus padres en su niñez.

-Ni siquiera las atracciones de esta gente son normales- Dijo Ichigo mientras detallaba el lugar.

El joven general Hughes entro en la atracción junto con Sugar boy. Ichigo al notar su presencia se giró ligeramente y coloco a Zangetsu en posición de descanso en su hombro.

-Esta es la academia de monstruos. Es la atracción que le da un vistazo a los días de estudio de los monstruos.- Explico Hughes.

-Hmmm que divertido..hmmm- Opinó Sugar Boy referente a lo que había dicho su compañero.

El peli-naranja giro sus ojos en señal de irritación, claramente mostrando su falta de interés en la explicación de Hughes.

-Para tu desgracia, esta es mi atracción favorita y ¡todos los monstruos de la academia son mis soldados! ¿¡No es genial!? - Dijo Hughes antes de comenzar a reír frenéticamente.

Ichigo dio un acelerón en dirección a sus enemigos, el impulso que dio fue tan fuerte que agrieto ligeramente el lugar donde estaban sus pies. Sin mediar palabras Ichigo lanzo un ataque travesando su arma entre el espacio que separaba a los dos generales, estos se alejaron y se tornaron extremadamente tensos por lo que acababa de suceder. Hughes y Sugar boy recibieron reportes acerca de las habilidades del "protector de las hadas", pero nunca imaginaron que sería tan arrasadoramente poderoso.

Rápidamente Hughes atrapo a Ichigo con su Mummy Bandage y sin perder ningún valioso milisegundo atacó con su Franken Knuckle. Sugar Boy estaba esperando que los golpes del Franken Knuckle cesaran para él cortar directamente a Ichigo con su Rossa Espada pero sus planes fueron deshechos por el mismo peli-naranja el cual paró los ataques del titánico monstruo solo con su ante brazo izquierdo. El frankenstein estaba forcejeando con Ichigo para que su puño avanzara pero al joven shinigami solo le bastó usar su ante brazo para detener el ataque, dando claras muestras de su inmensa fuerza bruta. Ichigo tomó su espada que había enterrado en el suelo y dio un giro en dirección al monstruo, de esta manera amputando el brazo que estaba usando para "golpearlo" pero la arremetida no terminó allí, el shinigami sustito volvió a lanzar otro ataque, pero este corto limpiamente por la mitad al Frankenstein. Ambos generales sintieron un escalofrío en la espalda a causa de la pequeña demostración de poder de su enemigo.

-¿Qu-que poder es este?- Se preguntó Hughes ante la facilidad que tuvo Ichigo para contrarrestar uno de sus mejores ataques.

Ichigo observo fríamente a sus oponentes, su expresión estaba neutra pero sus ojos tenían un fuerte deseo asesino muy inusual en él.

-Armada de monstruos, reúnanse y derrótenlo – Grito Hughes mientras agitaba su batuta.

Inmediatamente todos los monstruos rodearon a Hughes y estaban en posición de ataque esperando la orden para arrojarse sobre su presa.

-Derrotaste a Franken, pero…¿Crees poder con todos mis monstruos al mismo tiempo?- Pregunto Hughes mientras sus monstruos comenzaban a avanzar.

Los soldados de Hughes rodearon a Ichigo, todos estaban a punto de atacar pero se detuvieron en el acto al ver como Ichigo libero una cantidad masiva de reiatsu. El shinigami aumento el agarre en su Zanpaku-tō y lanzo nuevamente su característico ataque de media luna, destruyendo todos los monstruos y parte del lugar.

-No…..i-imposible…este tipo n-no es humano…¿qu-que eres?- La voz de Hughes estaba llena de un terror indescriptible.

El shock de Hughes lo distrajo levemente y no se dio cuenta de que su oponente se dirigía hacia él. Sugar boy inmediatamente giro en dirección de su compañero para advertirle pero ya era demasiado tarde, Ichigo dejo fuera de combate al egocéntrico muchacho con un golpe directo en el abdomen. Sugar boy estaba en total shock, no podía creer que a pesar de que ser una de las personas más poderosas de todo edolas, estaba siendo dominado por este sujeto.

-Hmmm, no solo te opones al reino sino que también lastimas a un general, tendré que castigarte en nombre de la magia eterna- Dijo Sugar boy dramáticamente mientras hacia una sonrisa algo espeluznante.

-La tipa de cabello rojo y el sujeto con cabeza de pantera eran más fuertes que ustedes y no me pudieron derrotar…- Dijo Kurosaki en respuesta al comentario de Sugar boy.

-Tal vez….pero ellos no tenían a la rossa espada, mi arma es capaz de ablandar cualquier cosa que toque, solo basta con un pequeño toque pa- Sugar Boy no pudo terminar la explicación ya que Ichigo apareció enfrente de él con el filo de su Zanpaku-tō apuntado peligrosamente en su dirección.

Ambos chocaron sus respectivas armas y forcejearon un poco, pero más allá de esto, Sugar boy estaba impactado de como el arma de Ichigo no sucumbía a los efectos de la rossa espada. Ambos estaban forcejeando duramente, Sugar Boy un poco más que Ichigo, de ambas armas salían chispas por el roce y la presión que estaban recibiendo, pero en lugar de que zangetsu terminara perdiendo su forma sólida fue la rossa espada la que termino agrietándose hasta finalmente quebrarse para sorpresa de su dueño.

-Mi arma…..¿Cómo te atreves?- La expresión y el tono de voz de Sugar boy había cambiado su rostro demostraba una gran ira y su voz también demostraba furia pura.

Él intento darle un golpe a Ichigo pero antes de que lo lograra el peli-naranja ya había conectado su rodilla en el esternón del rubio. Después de cerciorarse de que ambos estaban noqueados, Ichigo salió del parque en dirección a su objetivo.

Mientras salía del lugar pudo escuchar la señal de que el parque ya estaba por cerrar.

-Ciudadanos de Edolas, muchas gracias por venir. Desde el hell's coaster hasta la academia de monstruos, nuestro rey ha construido una variedad de atracciones usando su poder mágico ilimitado, para su completa diversión.

-Diversión….claro..- Fueron las palabras de Ichigo antes de salir definitivamente del lugar.

* * *

><p>En uno de los tantos pasillos del castillo real/

-Debo decir que fue una muy buena estrategia la que demostraste allí, no solo usaste tu cabeza, también supiste usar astutamente tu reiatsu. Usaste tu propio reiatsu para cubrir tu Zanpaku-tō, inhabilitaste la ventaja de esa arma ya que aunque pueda ablandar los objetos sólidos, no lo puede lograr con el aire, allí radico tu ventaja, la fricción de tu reiatsu contra el aire no puede ser ablandada, y ya cuando ambas hojas estaban lo suficientemente cerca, canalizaste reiryoku en el filo y la terminaste cortando. El tiempo que has pasado en edolas te ha servido para aprender a administrar mejor tú poder espiritual- Dijo Zangetsu dando una explicación de la táctica de Ichigo para vencer a Sugar boy.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo solo quise que no terminaras siendo una espada de goma- Dijo Ichigo sincerándose sobre su táctica.

-Increíble, hace algo como eso y ni siquiera sabe cómo lo hizo….. es un idiota…- Comento Shiro adoptando el tic que hace Ichigo cuando esta irritado.

-Ahora ¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunto Zangetsu.

-A patear un trasero de la realeza - Respondió Ichigo poniéndose en marcha.


	5. Batalla decisiva

Disclaimer: Bleach, Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores: Tite Kubo-sensei-san-chan-sama-kun-san y Hiro Mashima.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen, siguen y reseñan este invento mio, el fic continua y continuara gracias a tu apoyo.

Grazie Mille!

* * *

><p>"Da igual cuan fuerte me haga, no puedo protegerles. Cuando pienso en ello, mi corazón es como una espada"<p>

[Ichigo]

/Cámara del Ryūsahō/

Han pasado cuarenta minutos desde que Ichigo comenzó su ataque al palacio real. A pesar de que el palacio se encontraba bajo ataque, el Rey Fausto ordeno la movilización de todas las fuerzas dentro de la ciudad real para proceder a la activación del código E.T.D, unas cuantas facciones se quedaron en el castillo para resguardar al Rey, mientras que la mayoría de la armada real subió a Extalia para comenzar la transformación en lacrima de sus habitantes. Fausto y sus consejeros se atrincheraron en la cámara del Ryūsahō, a sus lados había un batallón entero de guardias, el palacio real se encontraba en estado de crisis pero aun así la sed de venganza de Fausto lo hizo activar la operación exterminio de ángeles.

-Pongan en marcha el Ryūsahō, debemos atacar Extalia lo antes posible- Dijo Fausto dirigiéndose a uno de sus consejeros.

-Pero…su alteza… ¿está seguro que debemos atacar? Allí se encuentra la mayoría de nuestro ejército, si atacamos ahora no sobrevivirán- Pregunto Coco dudando de la decisión de su rey.

Fausto al escuchar la réplica de su sirvienta entro en cólera y casi la ataca.

-¿ESTAS DUDANDO DE LA AUTORIDAD DE TU REY?- Grito Fausto mientras tomaba bruscamente del brazo a Coco.

-¿Qué importa si mueren? Son daño colateral en un bien mayor- Agrego el anciano.

La jovencita al ver la reacción de su rey se sintió aterrada y casi comienza a llorar. El anciano al notar esto se calmó un poco y soltó a la muchacha para concentrarse en su plan.

-¿Cómo funciona este nuevo Ryūsahō? Byro se fue antes de explicarme como lo modificaron- Preguntó Fausto dirigiéndose a sus consejeros.

-Según el informe que dejo el jefe de personal Byro, el nuevo Ryūsahō es una versión modificada y mejorada del anterior, esta nueva versión tiene la capacidad de almacenar en su punta una cantidad súper densa de esta nueva energía mágica, así ya no hace falta estrellar una lacrima gigante contra extalia simplemente disparamos el cañón y cuando toque la isla esta automáticamente se transformara en lacrima y se sobrecargara hasta el punto en el que explote y libere toda esa magia concentrada- Dijo un consejero resumiendo lo que había leído en el informe.

-Ya veo…¿Por qué no lo construyeron así desde un principio?- Pregunto nuevamente Fausto.

-Porque tendríamos que reunir a cientos de Dragon Slayers y drenarles completamente su magia para alcanzar el mínimo del poder requerido pero aun así no parece que sea posible, la modificación en el Ryūsahō solo fue gracias a que ésta nueva energía mágica tiene propiedades muy distintas a cualquier magia que hayamos visto antes- Respondió el Consejero.

Fausto se mantuvo pensativo unos cuantos segundos hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-Activen el Ryūsahō y apúntenlo a Extalia, acabemos de una vez por todas con aquellos que nos tienen esclavizados, sí caemos, nos llevaremos a la raza exceed con nosotros - Exclamo Fausto mientras extendía sus brazos, su rostro tenía una expresión casi lunática.

Los soldados comenzaron a gritar en apoyo a su rey. El consejero que había hablado anteriormente tomo la llave y la inserto en la hendidura de la máquina. Repentinamente la gigantesca maquina comenzó a brillar de un color azul intenso dando señales del fin del país de los Exceeds y el inicio de una nueva era de magia infinita.

* * *

><p>En uno de los pasillos del castillo/

Ichigo estaba corriendo a través de los pasillos del castillo tratando de encontrar el trono pero su búsqueda fue en vano, así que decidió "interrogar" a otro soldado quién le dijo en donde se encontraba el rey.

(Unos minutos después…)

/En algún pasillo en lo profundo del palacio real/

-Oye rey…-

-¿Qué quieres Shiro?-

-Tengo una buena idea-

-No me interesa, por lo general tus buenas ideas siempre tienen que ver con masacrar gente-

-Oh vamos rey estúpido, es una buena idea-

Ichigo dio un pequeño suspiro de irritación antes de preguntar.

-¿Qué es?-

-Deberías decir algo genial cuando entres, ya sabes para intimidar al idiota que reina este castillo-

Ichigo repentinamente abrió ampliamente sus ojos y se detuvo…luego hizo una sonrisa bastante maléfica a la cual Shiro también se le unió.

* * *

><p>(Diez minutos después….)<p>

/En la cámara del Ryūsahō/

-¿Por qué se tarda tanto?- Pregunto un impaciente Fausto mientras observaba la máquina.

-E-espere rey…parece que hay un pequeño problema- Dijo uno de los consejeros tratando de calmar a su rey.

-¿A qué te refieres con un pequeño problema?- Volvió a preguntar Fausto aún más tenso que antes.

-Al parecer la maquina está teniendo problemas para procesar la energía además de que desde hace unos minutos esta "magia" ha estado fluctuando mucho- Respondió el mismo consejero.

-Entonces apúrate y arréglalo ¿no ves que nos están pisando los talones?- Dijo Fausto cada vez más alterado por lo que podría pasar si llega el "invasor".

Fausto sintió como si jalaran levemente su manto y bajo su mirada para notar que era Coco.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto el anciano.

-Su majestad ¿no sabe que como se encuentra Lily?- Pregunto la joven asistente.

-No tengo tiempo para estar atento a eso, estamos haciendo algo más importante- Respondió Fausto mientras subía su mirada nuevamente al panel de control del Ryūsahō.

Coco no podía creer la respuesta de su Rey, ella estaba sumamente preocupada por sus compañeros pero al rey parecía no importarle el estado de sus súbditos en lo más mínimo.

Ella intento decir algo más pero se cohibió al escuchar un estruendo que venía en dirección de la puerta.

La gruesa puerta estalló como si de un trozo de cartón se tratara, los trozos de la puerta chocaron y se clavaron en el panel de control del Ryūsahō. Todos en la habitación dirigieron sus miradas a la entrada y pudieron ver a un joven de cabello naranja con unas vestiduras negras bastantes extrañas.

-¡Su majestad, vine a patear su real trasero!- Grito el joven.

Todos en la habitación e incluso los dos espíritus de Ichigo pusieron una expresión en blanco al escuchar las palabras del susodicho.

-No puedo creer que en verdad lo dijo….- Comento Shiro aun con su expresión en blanco.

-TÚ fuiste el que me convenció de que dijera eso-

-Creo que es mala hora para que empieces a hacer caso a lo que digo- Respondió Shiro con una de sus inmensas sonrisas maniáticas.

-Cállate bastardo-

-Ohh ¿ahora me echaras la culpa de tu auto-humillación?-

-Tú fuiste el que dijo que debía decir algo amenazante al entrar-

-¿a eso le llamas amenazante?...parece una cita cliché sacada de una película de los ochenta-

Todos los soldados se extrañaron por como el muchacho estaba discutiendo solo.

-Ichigo, cálmate…mira, allí está el rey de edolas- Dijo Zangetsu interrumpiendo la discusión.

Ichigo al escuchar esto detuvo su discusión y dirigió su mirada al anciano que estaba en medio de los consejeros. En frente de él estaba el causante de su venida a este mundo, culpable de la destrucción de muchos gremios y el que dio la orden de erradicación de fairy tail.

-¿Eres el protector de las hadas?...eres más joven de lo que esperaba, la verdad es que desde que te trajimos como nuestra fuente de energía no he podido verte cara a cara- Dijo Fausto observando cuidadosamente a Ichigo.

-¿Para eso me sacaron de mi mundo? ¿Para ser su fuente de energía? Aunque…no vine aquí por eso, vine a patear tu arrogante trasero-

-¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte hacia mí así?, basura- grito Fausto, sus ojos se abrieron cada vez más demostrando su sobresalto.

Ichigo estiró su cuello en señal de preparación para la batalla. Fausto comenzó a apretar sus dientes y agarrar con más fuerza su cetro no intentando enmascarar su profunda ira.

-ATAQUENLO- Grito el airado rey.

Todos los soldados se dirigieron al peli-naranja, éste no se quedó atrás él también tomo impulso y arremetió contra los soldados dejándolos fuera de combate a base de puro hakuda. Al ser tantos soldados a su alrededor, Ichigo se soltó un poco más y demostró porque era tan temido entre la mayoría de las divisiones del ejercito real. Entre golpes, codazos y patadas Ichigo noqueo a la mayoría de soldados, los restantes fingieron que estaban desmayados, solo para no recibir una paliza como la de sus compañeros.

El joven shinigami sustituto se encontraba algo agitado, su respiración estaba acelerada y su corazón bombeaba con más fuerza, él recordó que debía tratar de gastar la menor cantidad de energía posible pero aun así se dejó llevar por la pelea, lentamente levanto su cabeza y dirigió su mirada a su objetivo, el anciano al hacer contacto visual con el muchacho retrocedió un poco. Ichigo ya iba a arremeter contra el rey también pero sin habérselo esperado una de las sirvientas salto sobre él.

-¿Qué demonios? Oye suéltame, diablos QUITATE, no quiero hacerte daño suéltame- Decía Ichigo mientras forcejeaba con la muchacha.

-No te dejare que lastimes a su majestad- Dijo la chica mientras seguía montada en el hombro de Ichigo.

Fausto al notar el momento de distracción de Ichigo, levanto su cetro y disparo una serie de rayos mágicos, Ichigo al ver esto trato de escudar a la joven pero ésta no dejo de forcejear y termino siendo herida por el ataque de su rey. La chica grito fuertemente de dolor al sentir como su piel era quemada, su rey ni siquiera se inmuto por haber fallado el disparo.

-Lo siento Coco…pero no puedo permitirme morir aquí…- Dijo Fausto antes de huir junto a sus consejeros por una trampilla de escape.

-Maldito, ¿Cómo te atreves a usar a tus sirvientes de esa manera? ¿Qué clase de rey eres? – Grito Ichigo extremadamente furioso por el ataque a traición que lanzo Fausto.

Ichigo estuvo a punto de usar su shunpo y alcanzar al anciano pero no lo hizo al notar lo lastimada que se encontraba Coco. La joven estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras soltaba pequeños sollozos, él dio un suspiro mientras se resignaba momentáneamente a la persecución de Fausto. El shinigami tomó a Coco en sus brazos y salió del lugar en busca de una enfermería.

* * *

><p>(veinte minutos después…)<p>

/Almacén de suministros médicos/

Ichigo no pudo encontrar una enfermería así que trató de conseguir lo más parecido y lo único que encontró fue un almacén lleno de medicinas.

-Rayos…¿aquí no hay una enfermería decente? Hay parques de diversión dentro de un castillo pero no puede haber una enfermería…- Comento Ichigo sarcásticamente mientras revisaba entre las cajas.

Él dejo a Coco en una camilla que consiguió desarmada en un estante, la muchacha solo estaba allí recostada en silencio, no sabía que hacer o decir, su rey la lastimó sin remordimiento alguno y su enemigo estaba tratando de curarla, esto tenía muy enredada a la normalmente jovial chica. Finalmente Ichigo consiguió lo que necesitaba y se acercó a Coco para hacerle primeros auxilios. Él destapo la parte trasera de la camisa de la muchacha, Ichigo no lo quería admitir pero estaba bastante avergonzado al respecto, su rostro estaba algo sonrojado pero continuó, al destaparle la camisa pudo notar la gravedad de sus quemaduras, también sus pies estaban bastante quemados por la posición que tenía cuando recibió el impacto del rayo. Ichigo se sintió bastante molesto e impotente por como Fausto usó a su subordinada como si de un objeto desechable se tratara, cosa que era muy común desde que empezó su mandato.

El joven shinigami hizo lo que pudo con las heridas de Coco, las desinfecto les coloco gasas y luego las vendo con vendas frías. Ichigo estaba muy concentrado vendando las heridas de la chica, pero su concentración se rompió al escuchar que ella le estaba hablando.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Coco mientras recibía los primeros auxilios.

-Porque, ¿Qué?- Respondió Ichigo con otra pregunta.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? Soy tu enemiga, no tienes por qué hacer esto- Corrigió Coco su pregunta anterior.

-Mi enemigo es el sujeto con báculo y ojos saltones, no tú- Respondió Ichigo mientras terminaba de vendarle los pies a Coco.

Ante la mención del rey, la mirada de Coco se llenó de tristeza.

-¿Tenias amigos en tu mundo?-

Ichigo ante la repentina pregunta se detuvo y observo el techo soltando un largo suspiro lleno de demasiados sentimientos para ser contados.

-Si…..tenía buenos amigos, familia…personas muy importantes para mí...de hecho me dirigía a una batalla muy importante, tenía que rescatar a unos compañeros en peligro…- Respondió Ichigo tratando de no ser invadido por el dolor y la tristeza de recordar a sus seres amados.

Coco al escuchar esto abrió sus ojos ampliamente dándose cuenta de que nunca les importó saber quién era su "fuente de energía" o si tenía familia. La muchacha se sintió muy culpable al respecto ya que si alguna vez llegara a perder a sus amigos se sentiría muy mal y por culpa del reino éste joven había experimentado ese sentimiento.

-Perdón…-

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes culpa de lo que pasó?-

-No, pero…- Trato de decir Coco pero fue interrumpida por Ichigo.

- Si no tienes culpa entonces no tienes porqué pedir perdón-

Coco se sorprendió mucho por la respuesta que le dio Ichigo.

-Creo…que no es tan malo como decían los reportes…- Se dijo Coco a sí misma.

-Rey, ¿estás seguro que valió la pena perderle el rastro a ese anciano por curar a esta mocosa?- Pregunto Shiro materializándose en la habitación.

Coco giro su cabeza en dirección de Shiro muy sorprendida y algo atemorizada por como él apareció de la nada, y se sorprendió aún más cuando Shiro se dirigió a Ichigo bajo el término autoritario de "rey".

-No la podía dejar allí en ese estado, además tengo un plan para rastrear a ése sujeto- Respondió Ichigo ya habiendo terminado de tratar a Coco.

-Si tú lo dices…- Fue lo que dijo Shiro antes de desvanecerse y volver al mundo interno.

Coco aún seguía impactada de saber que Ichigo era un "rey".

-En su mundo era un rey…..¿será que esa importante batalla a la que se dirigía era contra otro reino? – Se preguntó Coco mientras observaba fijamente a Ichigo.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿Se calmó el dolor?- Pregunto Ichigo mientras giraba su cabeza en dirección de Coco.

-¿Por qué rayos me mira tan fijamente? Quién es ¿Nell?- Se preguntó Ichigo bastante Incomodo por la mirada tan fija de la joven.

-Bueno, si te sientes mejor ya me voy a ir- Dijo Ichigo rompiendo la concentración de Coco.

-Recuerda no ponerte de espaldas ni levantarte de la camilla o tus heridas comenzaran a dolerte de nuevo- Aconsejo Ichigo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Oye espera…¿puedes hacerme un favor?- Pregunto Coco retrasando la partida de Ichigo.

-Dime- Respondió deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta.

-Por favor….salva al rey, él no es malo, solo quiere lo mejor para el reino de edolas, desde que los Exceed han sido más severos con los derechos de los humanos él ha estado buscando una forma de salvarnos…..por eso su obsesión con la magia eterna, además….nuestro mundo está muriendo, la magia se está agotando, vivimos en una constante lucha por conseguir más magia, pero la reina siempre termina decomisando la mayor parte como tributo a extalia- Dijo Coco casi rogando respecto a "salvar" al rey.

Ichigo no respondió, en los seis meses que llevaba en este mundo escucho mucho sobre eso, sobre que la magia se estaba agotando y que los exceed's eran cada vez más exigentes con las fuentes mágicas. Coco esperó por varios segundos la respuesta de Ichigo, pero ésta no llego, él solo se marchó en silencio de la habitación.

-Por favor….no le hagas daño al rey….- Rogo Coco mentalmente al ver salir a Ichigo sin responder.

* * *

><p>En uno de los muchos corredores del palacio/

Ichigo busco un lugar solitario y silencioso. Él joven shinigami cerro sus ojos y comenzó a concentrarse, inhalo y exhalo unas cuantas veces antes de que el ambiente empezara a oscurecerse y a su alrededor flotaran largas tiras blancas en señal del poder espiritual dentro de las almas de todos los seres vivos en el castillo, Ichigo tomó una de las cintas y sonrió ligeramente antes de decir.

-Te encontré-

(Un par de minutos después…)

Ichigo avanzo a través del castillo pero esta vez hacia abajo, hasta que finalmente llego a un pasillo que daba a la entrada de un salón que ya desde afuera se podía notar que era muy grande, las puertas eran bastante altas de unos ocho o nueve metros de altura y por lo menos cinco de ancho, pero lo que llamaba la atención de Ichigo no era lo largo del pasillo o el tamaño de las puertas, lo que realmente despertó su interés o mejor dicho su sorpresa fue la sensación que tenía al estar cerca de ese salón.

-E-Eso es…- Ichigo tenía una expresión de shock en su rostro.

-Si….reiatsu- Dijo Zangetsu finalizando la oración de Ichigo.

-No es cualquiera, es el tuyo…- Comento Shiro también sintiendo la opresiva y característica presión espiritual de Ichigo.

Ichigo siguió caminando pero de un momento a otro fue empujado hacia atrás por las ráfagas de presión espiritual que desbordaban de las aberturas de las puertas, esto hizo que el joven de cabello naranja frunciera su ceño y se determinara con más fuerzas a entrar.

* * *

><p>Dentro de la cámara prohibida/

Ichigo entro y cada vez era más notable su propia presión espiritual, pero esta vez no venía de sí mismo. Apenas entro al salón su reiryoku dejo de ser drenado y sintió como se regeneraba lentamente, también notó que el salón a pesar de ser inmenso, estaba casi vacío, lo único que había era una especie de huevo gigante metálico con cadenas atadas a la cima, tal parecía que el reiatsu perdido de Ichigo estaba brotando de dicho huevo.

-Gracias por esta magia tan maravillosa que nos has dado, no necesito el Ryūsahō para acabar con extalia…- Dijo una voz que provenía del huevo.

-Tú…- Dijo ichigo desenfundado su arma y poniéndose en posición de combate.

El huevo empezó a cambiar su forma hasta finalmente tomar la apariencia de un dragón metálico, ahora la presión espiritual siendo mucho más notoria.

-¿Qué diablos es eso? Parece un kaiju de las series que veía cuando era niño…- Comento Ichigo bastante extrañado por la apariencia de la nueva arma de Fausto.

-Este es el poderoso Dorma Anim, el gran caballero dragón, sus capacidades de combate son tan grandes que fue prohibido bajo el 23° artículo de la constitución imperial de edolas, es la bestia que oscurece los cielos llevando todo a la extinción. Una vez activado el Dorma Anim debo ganar por el bien de edolas o sino drenara todo el poder mágico del planeta hasta destruirlo- Explico Fausto antes de comenzar a reír lunáticamente.

-Matas porque en el mundo se está agotando la magia, pero tú la robas como si fuera tu derecho…- Ichigo comenzó a expeler grandes cantidades de reiatsu el cual estaba chocando contra el que expulsaba el Dorma Anim comenzando así a agrietar el gigantesco salón.

-Es mi derecho como rey de edolas. ¡Nada es imposible ante el poder del rey, el poder del rey es absoluto!- Grito Fausto antes de hacer rugir al Dorma anim y consecuentemente destruir el salón y parte del castillo.

Ichigo se tapó el rostro usando su brazo izquierdo por el ventarrón tan fuerte que causo el rugido del Dorma.

-Ichigo…ten mucho cuidado, no solo está usando la magia del ambiente, también está usando tu reiryoku como fuente de energía- Advirtió Zangetsu algo preocupado por la integridad de Ichigo.

-Lo sé….- Respondió el shinigami.

El Dorma Anim abrió su boca y salió un cañón en el cual concentro poder mágico y reiryoku para luego disparar un poderosísimo rayo. El disparo fue tan poderoso que destruyo parte del castillo y casi lo derrumba por completo, Ichigo lo esquivo con un oportuno shunpo, luego creo una plataforma de reishi y se mantuvo parado en el aire a las afueras del castillo. En donde debería ir un grupo de torres y parte de la estructura del palacio ahora solo quedaba un enorme agujero.

Ichigo estaba muy tenso por lo que acababa de suceder.

-Ese ataque de hace un momento era…- Trato de decir Ichigo pero la impresión no le permitió completar la frase.

-Sí…era igual a un cero en miniatura…ten cuidado, en tu estado actual un golpe de esa cosa sería mortal- Dijo Shiro extrañamente con mucha seriedad en su voz.

-Debo llevarlo lejos de aquí o los que estén dentro del castillo se verán involucrados- Dijo el peli-naranja antes de usar su shunpo para alejarse.

-No podrás escapar- Grito Fausto preparándose para perseguir a Ichigo.

El dorma anim activo unas turbinas a sus costados y sus pies brillaron de un color rojizo, inmediatamente despego a una velocidad que incluso podría equipararse con la de Ichigo. El shinigami se alejó todo lo que pudo pero el dorma anim logro alcanzarlo y lo golpeo con su brazo, Ichigo no logro esquivar el ataque y cayó directo a una de las tantas islas flotantes que circundaban en la zona, sin perder tiempo el dorma anim también descendió en la isla.

* * *

><p>Isla flotante/

Ichigo se levantó y volvió a colocarse en posición de combate, el dorma anim disparo sus misiles ryuukidan, Ichigo reacciono rápidamente usando su shunpo para esquivar los ataques entrantes y apenas tuvo una oportunidad, acorto distancia para usar su técnica de largo alcance.

-GETSUGA TENSHO-

Hubo una inmensa explosión, el ataque de Ichigo destruyo gran parte de la Isla, repentinamente se escuchó un rugido bastante estruendoso, el rugido disipo la cortina de humo que había en la zona del impacto, al disiparse el polvo Ichigo pudo ver que el dorma recibió el ataque de lleno pero no parecía afectado por él en lo más mínimo.

-¿C-Como?….no es posible, recibió el getsuga y no sufrió daños-

-Eran solo exageraciones de los soldados, no eres nada poderoso, solo eres un mocoso que cree que se puede imponer al rey- Dijo Fausto antes de hacer que su dorma diera un acelerón en dirección a su oponente.

El dorma lanzo un puñetazo directo al shinigami, Ichigo bloqueo el golpe con su Zanpaku-tō, ambos forcejearon un poco hasta que finalmente Ichigo logró zafarse para tomar impulso y conectar la planta de su pie en la cabeza del dragón, el dorma anim retrocedió un par de metros por la fuerza de la patada. Ichigo tomó una posición defensiva y se preparó para atacar nuevamente.

El joven Shinigami saltó en dirección a su oponente, Fausto espero a que Ichigo se acercara lo suficiente y disparo sus misiles ryuukidan, él estaba demasiado cerca para poder esquivarlos, los misiles repentinamente detuvieron sus propulsores en pleno aire, sin embargo los proyectiles siguieron su curso y explotaron en frente de Ichigo. La zona donde se encontraba el shinigami se cubrió de un denso fuego, dichas llamas no parecían de procedencia mágica, de entre las llamas saltó Ichigo, el lado derecho de su shikahusho y la parte inferior de su hakama estaban quemadas, su manga derecha había sido consumida por el fuego, él resto de su vestimenta estaba también en muy mal estado, su brazo derecho y parte de su cuerpo se encontraba un poco chamuscado. Fausto al ver esto comenzó a reír de manera psicótica y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de victoria.

-Creo que ya es hora de que empiece a luchar enserio…- Dijo Ichigo mientras agarraba con más fuerza la empuñadura de su Zanpaku-tō.

-¿Luchar enserio? Mira lo quemado que esta tú cuerpo, no duraras más de dos minutos- Dijo Fausto confiadamente.

Ichigo no se molestó en responder, solo frunció su ceño y agitó levemente su arma. Fausto al ver esto también frunció su ceño y apretó sus dientes en señal de suma molestia.

Sin aviso alguno el dorma disparo sus misiles ryuukidan y observo como todos dieron en su objetivo. Cuando la explosión se disipo no vio al muchacho. El anciano comenzó a buscarlo por los alrededores pero no pudo encontrarlo.

-Oye anciano…¿me buscabas?- Dijo Ichigo estando de píe en una plataforma de reishi.

Fausto dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y pudo ver a Ichigo aparentemente parado sobre el aire.

-¿También puedes flotar en el aire? No deja de sorprenderme lo extraña que es la magia de tu mundo, cuando acabe contigo le diré a Byro que te haga una disección exhaustiva…me interesa saber que otros secretos esconde tu cuer-

Ichigo inmediatamente arremetió contra Fausto no dejando que culminara su comentario, El shinigami lanzo repetidos ataques al dragón, Fausto notó como la velocidad y fuerza de Ichigo se incrementaron, con cada corte la armadura del dorma se agrietaba cada vez más, poco a poco el dragón perdía terreno ante la brutal refriega de Ichigo. Fausto se vio forzado a retroceder y ganar terreno, así que lanzo otra ráfaga de misiles ryuukidan, el shinigami sustituto al ver esto también se alejó un poco y finalmente usó un pequeño getsuga para disipar los misiles, ambos combatientes se mantuvieron alejados y se observaron cuidadosamente durante un par de segundos.

-Los ataques a base de reiryoku no son efectivos, pero los ataques físicos sí….- Comento Zangetsu habiendo analizado el efecto de los diferentes ataques de Ichigo en la armadura del dorma.

-Sí, ya lo noté- Respondió el joven.

-Estás muy confiado solo porque me hiciste retroceder un poco, ahora yo seré yo quien tendrá que luchar enserio- Dijo Fausto activando la transformación de su dorma.

El dorma anim empezó a cambiar de forma, de él brotaban grandes cantidades de magia y reiatsu. El dorma adopto una forma un poco más humanoide, sus brazos se convirtieron en algo parecido a unas espadas y su color cambió a una tonalidad negra, la cola desapareció y el cuerpo del dorma se volvió más esbelto. Ichigo pudo sentir como el dragón expelía mayor cantidad de reiatsu, suficiente como para hacer un inmenso cráter a su alrededor.

-¿Crees poder defenderte de mí dorma anim en su forma black sky? Prepárate mocoso allí voy- Grito Fausto avisando de su inminente ataque.

Ichigo se lanzó contra el dorma y ambos chocaron sus armas. Él intento hacer uso de toda su fuerza física pero el dragón mecánico tenía una fuerza mayor que antes, lo suficiente como para ganar terreno y poco a poco dominarlo, no solo era eso, también su velocidad se vio incrementada, ya el shinigami se estaba quedando sin ventajas para derrotar al caballero dragón. A medida que intercambiaban ataques, Ichigo pudo notar que sus ataques ya no dañaban al dorma, en cambio él era el que estaba recibiendo cortes a través de todo su cuerpo, inesperadamente Ichigo estaba quedando contra las cuerdas.

-Rayos…sí tan solo pudiera usar mi… - Pensó Ichigo mientras intercambiaba ataques con el dorma anim.

Ichigo estaba bastante agotado, su cuerpo estaba lleno de todo tipo de heridas, su reiatsu descendió mucho a causa de la fuerte batalla, su respiración era bastante agitada y sus heridas ya comenzaban a dolerle.

La lucha siguió durante varios minutos más hasta que finalmente Ichigo fue atravesado por la espada del dorma anim.

-Ngh- Ichigo soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor mientras que unas cuantas gotas de sangre escaparon de su boca.

La plataforma de reishi que estaba usando para ponerse a la misma altura que el caballero dragón comenzó a desaparecer dejando al joven shinigami caer al suelo, esto no le basto a Fausto ya que lanzó otra estocada a su oponente quién estaba en el suelo sin posibilidades de escapar.

La hoja del black sky golpeo de lleno a su objetivo, Ichigo al sentir el frío metal tocar su piel abrió ampliamente sus ojos con una expresión de terror, Fausto sonrió de placer. La fuerza de la estocada fue tan grande que se formó un cráter alrededor de Ichigo, Fausto notó como la sangre fluía fuera del cuerpo de su oponente. El joven sintió como sus parpados se hacían pesados y como su cuerpo perdía la fuerzas. Fausto pasó por alto como la punta de la espada de su Dorma Anim se fracturo un poco.

Ichigo intento levantarse, pero Fausto al notar esto lo pisó con el gigantesco pie de su black sky, la presión del pisotón causo que Ichigo escupiera un poco de sangre, sin embargo no desistió en intentar levantarse, Fausto quitó el pie de su dorma anim y seguidamente pateo a Ichigo enviándolo a volar varios metros hasta que finalmente aterrizo en una isla a unos cuantos metros de su posición actual, esta vez no observo señales de resistencia proviniendo del muchacho.

-Ya es hora…- Dijo Fausto antes de despegar con su Dorma Anim.

* * *

><p>(Unos cuantos minutos después….)<p>

/Posición actual de Ichigo/

Una misteriosa figura observo todo a la lejanía y al ver que Fausto se marchó, comenzó a caminar en dirección a Ichigo.


	6. Revancha: ¡Acabemos con esto!

Hola queridos lectores, ¿como se encuentran?, ¿todo bien? un tiempo sin verlos.

Disclaimer: Bleach, Fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a...bueno esta parte ya se la saben.

Nota del autor: Antes de cualquier cosa, antes de empezar a leer el capítulo, te voy a pedir que abras una pestaña en tu navegador y entres al portal de Youtube, busca cualquiera de estas cuatro canciones: Libera me from hell, Number one theme de Ichigo, Falling inside the black de Skillet o animal i have become de tree days grace, cualquiera servirá solo es para dar ambiente, escoge la que mas te guste y déjala pausada hasta que veas el * esa sera la señal para que lo reproduzcas como música de ambiente y sigas leyendo. No es obligatorio es solo un consejo de mi parte ya que esas cuatro canciones las usé como inspiración cuando escribí esa parte.

Ahora sin nada mas que decir, a ¡leer se ha dicho!

* * *

><p>"Rukia, déjame ser un shinigami un poco más…quiero volverme más fuerte, quiero ser más fuerte y proteger a los demás de los hollow's, aquellos que son atacados por ellos, quiero volverme más fuerte y acabar con él…de otro modo no seré capaz de darle la cara a mi madre."<p>

[ Ichigo ]

/Extalia/

El ejército real de extalia intentaba repeler el ataque de la armada real humana, pero no solo eran superados en números sino también en tecnología, intentaron evacuar los civiles de la ciudad pero los que trataban de huir terminaban convertidos en lacrima. La "ciudad de los ángeles" estaba totalmente devastada, por donde se viera había total destrucción, el comandante de la guardia real de extalia Nichiya y el ministro de estado Nady junto con los ancianos escoltaron personalmente a la reina fuera de la ciudad, los gemidos de miedo y los gritos de auxilio de los exceed se podían escuchar a lo largo y ancho de toda la ciudad.

Los soldados de edolas poco a poco ganaban más terreno sin nada que los detuviera, en pocos minutos llego el "refuerzo", este era nada más ni nada menos que el propio rey humano Fausto quién piloteaba el temible ryuukishi, el arma más poderosa de edolas pero a la vez, el objeto que puede destruir el planeta entero en solo cuestión de horas.

Tal vez haya sido por el exceso de magia y reiryoku que estaba concentrada en el dorma anim o por su intenso odio hacia los exceed, pero lo cierto era que Fausto estaba al borde de la demencia total, más que ir a apoyar en la transformación en lacrima de los habitantes, Fausto fue a destruir la ciudad entera, con todos los que allí estaban, su arranque de locura no distinguía entre humanos o exceed, todo lo que se le atravesaba terminaba hecho cenizas por su mano, fueran civiles exceed o sus propios soldados, todo, absolutamente todo terminaba destruido por el demente rey.

Varios soldados se encontraban discutiendo la situación actual desde su punto de vista, mientras trataban de huir de los errantes ataques de su rey.

-Allí está el rey-

-¿pero…porque nos ataca?-

-Corran o también serán arrasados por el dorma anim-

-El rey nos está traicionando-

-S-si eso debe ser, quiere la magia eterna para él solo-

-Cállate estúpido, el rey es incapaz de dañar a su propio ejército, alguna buena razón debe tener-

-¿Buena razón? Solo mira…nos está matando nuestro propio rey-

-¿Acaso no recuerdas las purgas masivas de gremios? La mayoría acepto rendirse y aun así nos ordenó el rey directamente a no tener piedad alguna, en mis treinta años en la armada real, nunca vi un baño de sangre tan masivo como ese-

-El rey tenía una razón, esos malditos gremios agotaban nuestra preciosa magia, tenía que hacer algo al respecto-

-En los tiempos de mi padre, no estaba establecida la armada real como ahora, pero los gremios de magos fungían como una forma de proteger al país y sus habitantes, mi abuelo fue maestro del gremio zilver rats, y me siento orgulloso de que así haya sido, no creo que los gremios hayan sido tan malos como el rey los mostraba, tampoco creo que la falta de magia en el mundo sea culpa de ellos-

-¿Qué estas queriendo decir? ¿Qué el rey es- Intento alegar un soldado pero fue interrumpido por el general de su brigada.

-¡Suficiente! Cállense todos ustedes, en lugar de estar parloteando deberían buscar un refugio, si esos misiles nos alcanzan, no quedara ni siquiera polvo de nosotros-

Los soldados continuaron huyendo atreves de la ciudad, mientras intentaban resistir los desenfrenados ataques de su rey.

* * *

><p>(En ese mismo momento….)<p>

/Lugar desconocido…/

Ichigo se encontraba en un sitio oscuro, él sentía como si estuviera levitando en un vacío, no podía moverse, no podía ver ni escuchar nada, pero aun así, estaba totalmente consciente.

-Levántate…..levántate…ellos….me necesitan…-

-Tengo que…..levantarme….si no lo hago nada cambiara…-

-Debo…levantarme, debo seguir luchando….yo los….-

/Mundo exterior…/

La figura que estaba presenciando la pelea de Ichigo y Fausto estaba acercándose cuidadosamente al shinigami, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca desenvaino una espada y la enterró al lado de Ichigo, luego se quitó el casco dejando entre ver su rojizo cabello, abrió los restos del shikahusho del joven y comenzó a examinar sus heridas…

* * *

><p>Algún lugar del mundo interno de Ichigo/

Shiro y Zangetsu se encontraban teniendo una acalorada discusión de la cual Ichigo no tenía ni la más remota idea de que se estaba llevando lugar.

-¿Porque le activaste el blut? Dijiste que no intervendríamos en esta pelea- Dijo Shiro dirigiéndose a Zangetsu.

-¿Por qué estabas a punto de forzarlo a Hollowficarse?- Respondió Zangetsu con otra pregunta.

-Porque si él muere, yo también lo haré- Respondió Shiro esquivando la mirada de Zangetsu.

-No soy Ichigo, a mí no me puedes engañar con tu actitud, sé que te preocupas por él al igual que yo….pero esta será la última vez que intervengamos en esta pelea, él debe ganarla con su propio poder- Dijo Zangetsu mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-¡HA!, Vamos Viejo, ¿realmente crees que yo me preocuparía por alguien como él?- Respondió Shiro antes de esconderse en las profundidades de dicho mundo.

-En lugar de sermonearme deberías contarle la verdad sobre su pasado….y sobre ti mismo….- Dijo el espíritu de color blanco ya estando oculto.

-Y tú deberías de dejar de lanzar indirectas sobre mi procedencia o….no dejare que vuelvas a salir de donde te escondiste…- Respondió Zangetsu con sus ojos cerrados.

-Sabes que empiezo a ganar terreno cada vez más, cada lucha que tiene, cada sentimiento fuerte, hace que dependa más de mi poder….pronto no serás más que un vestigio del rey sellado que fuiste….dile la verdad antes de que sea demasiado tarde…"Zangetsu"-

* * *

><p>ubicación actual del gremio oscuro fairy tail/

Los miembros del gremio aún se encontraban recuperándose de sus heridas, Roubaul junto con Wendy, estaban haciendo labores de doctor y enfermera respectivamente, Gajeel decidió salir a recolectar información sobre la situación actual de la capital y el ataque que estaba recibiendo el palacio real, para su sorpresa, recibió información de que no solo la capital de edolas estaba bajo ataque, la capital exceed estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de la operación exterminio de ángeles, su fuente de información dentro del ejército real le comento que el rey Fausto en una medida desesperada lanzó todas las fuerzas disponibles de la capital en contra de los exceed. Mirajane por su parte se encontraba velando y rogando por el bienestar del shinigami sustituto mientras intentaba ayudar en el tratamiento de sus compañeros, Lisanna también estaba bastante preocupada por su maestro, pero a diferencia de Mira, ella conocía el alcance del poder del peli-naranja, así que tenía más confianza en que este volvería sano y salvo…debía hacerlo.

-¿Crees que esté bien?- Pregunto Mira dirigiéndose a su hermana menor.

-Sí, el maestro Ichigo es fuerte, es el más fuerte del gremio- Dijo Lisanna con una cálida sonrisa tratando de alentar a su hermana.

-Creo que cuando vuelva le diré que me entrene, ¿Cómo fue tu entrenamiento con él?- Pregunto la mayor de los Strauss.

Lisanna al escuchar la pregunta de su hermana palideció al recordar momentáneamente el entrenamiento tan salvaje por el que Ichigo la hizo pasar.

-Ehmmm….no creo que sea buena idea….- Dijo Lisanna con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

-¿por?-

-El maestro Ichigo tiende a "dejarse llevar un poco" cuando está entrenando-

-Oh, ¿es muy agresivo?- Pregunto Mira algo curiosa al no saber los detalles de cómo fue el entrenamiento de su hermana menor.

-Creo que agresivo no es la palabra indicada…-

-Si es así cuando entrena ¿cómo será cuando…- Mirajane al darse cuenta a donde la estaba llevando su mente comenzó a sonrojarse y girar su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de volver a la realidad.

-¿Cómo será cuando qué?- Pregunto Lisanna respecto al comentario que no completo su hermana.

-Nada, nada, olvídalo- Respondió Mira aun algo sonrojada.

Lisanna estuvo a punto de comentar algo pero fue interrumpida por Wendy.

-Mira, Lisanna, Gajeel volvió con información sobre la capital…- Dijo Wendy acercándose a sus compañeras, su tono de voz se notaba bastante serio.

-¿Qué te dijo?- Preguntó Mira sobre exaltándose un poco.

-Que él mismo te diga - Respondió Wendy mientras se marchaba.

-Hola, ¿Cómo están?- Dijo el escritor acercándose a las hermanas.

-Bien, tengo el brazo un poco adolorido, pero estoy bien- Respondió Mira con una leve sonrisa.

-Yo igual- Dijo la menor de los Strauss.

-Como sabrán, hoy en día la información se corre muy rápido y más si eres un escritor, una fuente mía dentro de la armada me dijo la situación actual del palacio real…- inició el joven escritor.

-Al parecer, el castillo está bastante destruido, el ejército está en estado de crisis pero lograron reunir todas las fuerzas dentro de la capital para lanzar un ataque a gran escala contra los exceed, el tan llamado código E.T.D, exceed total destruction o mejor dicho, operación caída de los ángeles, respecto al protector de las hadas…- Gajeel se detuvo un momento para poder finalizar la oración.

Después de dar un pequeño suspiro terminó lo que iba a decir.

-Kurosaki destruyo gran parte del castillo real y en consecuencia….Fausto activo el dorma anim para luchar contra él-

La sala se mantuvo en silencio, Mira abrió ampliamente sus ojos en señal de terror, la joven se llevó sus manos a la boca mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas de nerviosismo rodaron por sus mejillas, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, luchar contra el ryuukishi era ir a una muerte segura, la joven estaba devastada por lo que había escuchado.

Mira sintió una sensación punzante en su corazón, la joven albina apretó un poco la falda de su vestido mientras rogaba porque él sobreviviera.

-Por favor, por favor Ichigo, sobrevive, por favor…vuelve, no te sobre esfuerces, solo…vuelve con vida- Sé dijo a sí misma la bella maga.

* * *

><p>(Ese mismo instante en algún lugar desconocido…)<p>

/Ubicación actual de Ichigo/

Como si sus corazones estuvieran conectados, Ichigo logro sentir los sentimientos de Mira, su cuerpo comenzó a expulsar cantidades gigantescas de reiatsu, él estaba brillando de color azul, repentinamente abrió sus ojos.

-Yo…Yo….YO TE PROTEGERÉ- Sé grito así mismo Ichigo mientras comenzaba a levantarse, el reiatsu de su cuerpo cambio a una tonalidad negra rojiza.

La isla flotante empezó a temblar descontroladamente y poco a poco estaba desmoronándose, el lugar en donde se suponía que debía estar parado Ichigo se volvió una columna de reiryoku, pero lentamente los temblores cesaron y todo volvió a la normalidad.

El joven shinigami observo a sus alrededores buscando a su oponente pero no lo hallo en su lugar observó a una persona que estaba ocultándose entre algunos escombros por la masiva cantidad de energía espiritual que fluyo fuera de él, al observar más fijamente a la persona abrió ampliamente sus ojos en señal de sorpresa.

-Tú eres…..- Dijo Ichigo señalando a la persona.

Rápidamente dicha persona salió de entre los escombros y se acercó a Ichigo.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?- preguntó Ichigo con una expresión en blanco, aun observando fijamente a la persona.

-¿No me recuerdas? Ohhhh cierto, no me viste sin el casco, mi nombre es Dan, soy el que te llevo al túnel de escape del castillo- Dijo el joven soldado.

Dan era un joven de unos veintiuno o veintidós años, de contextura normal aunque un poco más relleno que Ichigo, tenía el cabello de un color rojizo oscuro, sus ojos eran color magenta, al hablar se notaba que tenía unos característicos dientes caninos más largos de lo normal, tambien portaba la armadura estándar del ejército real.

-….- Ichigo no respondió nada, se mantuvo observando al muchacho.

-….- Dan por su parte tampoco dijo nada, aun esperando a que el shinigami dijera algo.

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio hasta que Dan tuvo que forzarse a decir algo.

-¿S-sucede algo?- Pregunto el peli-rojo ya poniéndose algo nervioso.

-¿Quién dijiste que eras?- Pregunto Ichigo moviendo su cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha.

-El soldado real que te guío hacia el túnel de escape, sabes, al que le dijiste que volviera con su familia porque estaba oscureciendo y el bosque era peligroso-

Ichigo se mantuvo con su expresión en blanco por un par de segundos hasta que finalmente recordó al muchacho.

-Ohhh ya sé, eres el tipo que casi se orina- Dijo Ichigo colocándose una mano en su mentón en forma pensativa.

-Si ese mism- NO, no me iba a orinar…bueno tal vez un poco- Dijo el muchacho resignándose a admitirlo.

Ichigo se estiró un poco y tomó su zanpaku-tō, en ese momento notó unas vendas en su cuerpo.

-¿Esto lo hiciste tú?- Preguntó el joven shinigami.

-Sí, conseguí un kit de primeros auxilios y trate de curar la mayoría de tus heridas pero, casi no estabas lastimado, es extraño ya que vi como el rey te corto varias veces con las espadas de su dorma anim-

Ichigo al escuchar el nombre del anciano, frunció su ceño y apretó con más fuerza la empuñadura de su arma.

-¿A dónde fue?- Preguntó seriamente Ichigo.

-Parece que subió a extalia, ¿vas a ir?, por favor llévame contigo- Dijo Dan tomando su espada.

-¿Por qué quieres ir? Se supone que es tu rey- Preguntó Ichigo mientras observaba al soldado-

-¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que volviera con mi familia?-

-¿Si?...-

Dan dio un pequeño suspiro al escuchar la "respuesta" del peli-naranja.

-¿No lo recuerdas verdad?...bueno eso no importa, la verdad es que….no tengo una familia con la cual regresar, soy muy tímido con las mujeres y mis demás familiares fueron asesinados en la purga de gremios, mi padre era el maestro de uno de los gremios de curanderos más importante, no hay una familia con la cual pueda regresar-

Ichigo no respondió, solo bajó su mirada al escuchar la historia del joven.

-Entonces ¿Qué haces con las personas que mataron a tu familia? ¿Qué haces en su ejército?-

-Alistamiento obligatorio, el rey decretó que todo huérfano de las purgas de gremios debía enlistarse obligatoriamente para evitar una rebelión a causa de querer venganza, después de que el gremio en el que nací fue destruido, me llevaron y me forzaron a ser un soldado- Confeso Dan.

-Está bien pero….¿estás seguro que quieres venir? No creo que puedas hacer mucho contra esa cosa- Dijo Ichigo.

Dan iba a responder pero fue detenido ante lo que vio, su expresión rápidamente cambió a una de nerviosismo, repentinamente desenvaino su espada y se puso en posición de combate al lado de Ichigo, esté no entendió el comportamiento del joven pero al girar su cabeza pudo notar que causo tanto sobre exalto en Dan.

Un grupo de Exceed descendió en la isla, Ichigo también tomo a zangetsu y tomo una posición defensiva.

-P-por favor, no nos ataquen- Dijo uno de los exceed, esté tenía un particular tic en su brazo que lo hacía moverlo repetidamente de adelante hacia atrás.

-¿Cómo se atreven a levantar su espada contra la reina?- Preguntó el comandante de las fuerzas armadas de extalia Nichiya.

-Nichiya por favor….- Dijo la exceed que estaba en medio, está aparentaba ser la reina.

El exceed al escuchar la orden de su reina sé arrodillo inmediatamente.

-Eres el hombre que vino de otro mundo ¿cierto?- Preguntó al reina exceed dirigiéndose a Ichigo.

-Más que venir me trajeron, pero si, si soy yo- Respondió Ichigo secamente desconfiando de los exceed, tenía razones para hacerlo, desde que llego a este mundo ha escuchado cosas terribles de ellos.

-Entonces…por favor, te ruego, salva a mi pueblo, no, salva a toda edolas, eres el único que tiene el poder para hacerlo- Dijo La reina quitándose su indumentaria y arrodillándose ante Ichigo.

Todos los allí presentes quedaron impactados ante lo que acababa de hacer la diosa de edolas, Ichigo no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que sucedía frente a él.

-E-espera…¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Se supone que eres una especie de diosa ¿no?- Preguntó el joven shinigami.

-No puedo…no soy lo que todos creen, no soy una diosa de hecho…soy la más débil entre los exceed, mi raza es una raza muy débil a pesar de tener magia dentro de nuestro cuerpo, no somos hechos para luchar- Dijo la reina aún sin levantarse.

-R-reina ¿a qué se refiere con eso? Usted es una diosa, es la más poderosa de este mundo- Dijo Nichiya aún sin poder asimilar lo que acababa de admitir su reina.

-No, no lo soy Nichiya, nunca he tenido tales poderes- Continúo admitiendo la exceed.

-Ósea….¿todo eso de dominar las vidas de las personas es mentira?- Pregunto Dan bastante impactado.

-Si…solo tengo el poder de predecir levemente el futuro, puedo predecir cuándo una persona va a morir, así fue como supe de tu venida a este mundo, lo vi en una visión…-

-La verdad es que, nosotros éramos maltratados por los humanos por ser una raza tan débil, por eso creamos un plan para implantarle miedo a los humanos, para que creyeran que realmente teníamos mucho poder y para que creyeran que Shagotte tiene poder sobre las vidas humanas…pero por esa mentira estamos sufriendo las consecuencias- Confesó uno de los ancianos que estaban junto a la reina.

-Por favor, vuelvo a pedírtelo…salva a nuestro pueblo, no hay nadie que pueda detener a Fausto, tú eres el único- Dijo la reina nuevamente.

Ella al no recibir ninguna respuesta levantó su cabeza y observo que Ichigo estaba caminando lejos de ellos.

-¿Qué esperan? Llévenme a donde está ese anciano- Dijo Ichigo mientras seguía caminando.

Shagotte al escuchar la respuesta de Ichigo abrió sus ojos en señal de impresión y rápidamente estos se llenaron de esperanza.

-Nichiya por favor- Dijo Shagotte dirigiéndose al comandante exceed.

-Claro mi reina- Respondió el exceed mientras usaba su Aera y tomaba a Ichigo.

-¿Qué diablos haces?- Preguntó Ichigo sorprendido por lo que estaba intentando hacer el exceed.

-Dijiste que te llevara-

-No, dije que me digas donde está-

-Estoy muy seguro de haber escuchado que te llevara-

-olvídalo, llévame así entonces-

-Eso intento pero….tienes un parfum de pesadez-

-¿Eh?-

-Significa que eres muy pesado- Dijo otro soldado exceed mientras tomaba también a Ichigo para llevarlo a extalia.

Ambos exceed llevaron a Ichigo usando su Aera.

-Por favor….yo también quiero ir- Dijo Dan dirigiéndose a Shagotte.

Nady tomó a Dan y lo llevo también usando su Aera, luego los siguieron la reina y los ancianos.

* * *

><p>(12 Minutos después….)<p>

/Extalia/

Fausto aún seguía con su ataque a extalia, ya gran parte de la isla se había separado y caído por los potentes ataques del dorma anim, muchos soldados de edolas y civiles exceed habían sido asesinados por Fausto, a pesar que qué sus soldados le estaban rogando que se detuvieran, este seguía atacando, segado por el poder.

-Desaparezcan, desaparezcan, todos ustedes DESAPAREZCAN- Gritaba Fausto continuando su destrucción.

El dorma Anim abrió su boca y de ella disparo su Ryūki Kakusanhō, esta era una ráfaga de una extraña munición de color rojizo muy parecido a una bala de un hollow. Uno de los proyectiles iba directamente hacia un pequeño niño exceed, los padres del pequeño trataron de salvarlo pero estaban demasiado alejados para poder hacer algo, el proyectil estuvo a un par de metros de impactar al niño pero de la nada apareció Ichigo quién reflejo el ataque con su Zanpaku-tō como si fuera una pelota siendo golpeada por un bate, el proyectil reboto y cayó en el suelo a unos ocho o nueve metros, al caer creo un inmenso cráter. Ichigo coloco a zangetsu en su hombro como usualmente lo hace, su mirada estaba llena de una frialdad incalculable, la parte del torso de su shikahusho fue reemplazada por numerosas vendas, solo quedando sus hakamas, los padres rápidamente tomaron a su hijo y se lo llevaron no sin antes detallar levemente al humano que rescato a su hijo.

Fausto giro su dorma anim y no pudo esconder su impresión al ver a Ichigo con vida, esto lo lleno aún más de ira.

-Tú mocoso, creí haberte matado ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres que corrija mi error?- Dijo Fausto antes de prepararse para tacar.

-No importa cuántas veces me derribes, me seguiré levantando hasta que por fin patee tu trasero- Fue la respuesta del shinigami.

Fausto no se tomó la molestia en responder solo se lanzó hacia el joven, Ichigo también cargo contra su enemigo, al chocar sus hojas se formó una onda expansiva de reiatsu que destruyo todo lo que había en medio, seguidamente Ichigo lanzo un puñetazo al torso del dorma, el caballero dragón retrocedió un poco, de la nada comenzó a expulsar reiryoku rojo de sus pies y dio un acelerón chocando nuevamente contra Ichigo, esté a causa del impacto salió volando varios metros en el aire antes de formar una plataforma de reishi y usarlo para frenarse, el dorma disparo sus misiles Ryūkidan a los cuales Ichigo respondió lanzando un pequeño getsuga para destruirlos, el joven shinigami usó su shunpo para alejarse y ganar distancia, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se detuvo y cerro sus ojos, luego coloco a zangetsu en frente de él, puso su mano izquierda en su antebrazo derecho mientras que una gran cantidad de energía espiritual brotaba de él.

-Esta es mi única oportunidad, debo hacerlo ahora, no puedo fallar…..- Dijo Ichigo estando en esa posición. *

Fausto al ver que Ichigo se detuvo, se lanzó contra el muchacho.

-Te equivocas….Ichigo no espera a que sus "amiguitos" estén en peligro para poder usar su verdadero poder, es simplemente que sus lazos son su verdadero poder, la fuente de su poder no somos ni tú ni yo, son sus seres queridos, ellos le dan la fuerza para seguir luchando, la mayor cualidad de él es poder sacar su máximo poder en las situaciones más críticas…por eso podrá ganar esta pelea sin que intervengamos- Dijo Zangetsu dirigiéndose a Shiro.

-¡BAN-KAI!-

La gigantesca isla comenzó a temblar, el dorma anim fue empujado hacia el suelo por la descomunal cantidad de presión espiritual que brotaba de Ichigo. Shagotte junto con Dan, Nichiya y los sobrevivientes del ejercito exceed comenzaron a ayudar a evacuar la isla a pedido de Ichigo, evacuaron a todos incluyendo a los soldados reales.

Mientras que el poder de Ichigo seguía fluyendo fuera de él, un torbellino de polvo y escombros se formaba a su alrededor, repentinamente el torbellino se detuvo y la cortina de polvo se disipo.

-Tenza Zangetsu- Dijo Ichigo agitando su espada.

El agite de la katana de Ichigo causo una gran fisura en el suelo.

-Déjame mostrarte como se usa el poder que me robaste, presta mucha atención…esto terminara en unos segundos-

-Te tienes mucha confianza solo por cambiar tu ropa y tu espada, YO soy el que acabare con esto en unos segundos- Grito el airado rey antes de atacar a su oponente.

Fausto disparo nuevamente una andanada de sus proyectiles Ryūki Kakusanhō, Ichigo se mantuvo quieto esperando a ser alcanzado por los ataques, los disparos de Fausto estaban a punto de golpear a Ichigo, pero esté en un despliegue de velocidad inhumano desvió todos los proyectiles con su Tensa Zangetsu, la velocidad con la que movía su brazo era tal que dejaba un leve reflejo de su brazo, finalmente al despachar el ultimo proyectil Ichigo tomó impulso para atacar.

Fausto hizo un movimiento oscilante con la espada de su domra anim creando así una explosión debajo del suelo, haciendo estallar el lugar en donde estaba parado Ichigo, Fausto estaba esperando a que su oponente volara por los aires para luego disparar sus rugido del dorma anim, pero no vio a Ichigo por ningún lugar, esto hizo que Fausto se pusiera tenso y comenzara a buscarlo por los alrededores.

Ichigo apareciendo de la nada empezó a usar su shunpo y a moverse alrededor del dorma anim en un patrón circular, nuevamente Ichigo dio muestras de su velocidad superior creando una especie de reflejo de sí mismo al moverse, dando así la sensación de que había múltiples clones de Ichigo moviéndose alrededor del dorma al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué sigues luchado? ¿Por qué luchas? No es tú mundo, no es tu gente, aun así ¿porque tienes tanto empeño en seguir luchando? – Preguntó el anciano.

Ichigo se reservó la respuesta, esto hizo que el anciano se enfureciera aún más.

Fausto trató de centrar la mira para dispararle al shinigami pero se le hacía imposible por la velocidad del muchacho, esto hizo que Fausto disparara sus misiles al azar, pero ninguno logro conectar su objetivo, inesperadamente Fausto sintió como el brazo izquierdo de su dorma se despegaba del torso, al mover su cabeza en dirección del brazo pudo notar que efectivamente Ichigo había sido el que lo cerceno.

-¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer después de haber robado más de la mitad de mi poder?- Pregunto Ichigo pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

El rey en un arrebato de furia disparo el rugido de su dorma anim a máxima potencia, Ichigo tomó su zanpaku-tō con ambas manos y comenzó a reunir reiryoku en su hoja, el peli-naranja se apoyó con tanta fuerza en el suelo que éste se estaba fracturando, seguidamente disparo su getsuga tensho con todas sus fuerzas.

-DRAGON RIDER'S ROAR-

-GETSUGA TENSHO-

Ambos hombres gritaron sus respectivos ataques mientras lo lanzaban con todo lo que tenían.

-Ese ataque…ese ataque decidirá todo, ese ataque decidirá el destino de este mundo entero- Dijo Shagotte observando la encarnecida batalla a unos cuantos metros de la isla.

Ambos ataques chocaron de esa manera iluminando el oscuro cielo nocturno, las ráfagas de energía se sentían incluso en la ciudad real que estaba varios kilómetros debajo de extalia, el ataque de Fausto lentamente comenzó a ceder hasta que finalmente termino siendo devuelto a él, Fausto no tuvo de otra más que eyectarse del dorma antes de ser arrasado por el potente gestuga, el ataque destruyo gran parte de extalia, por la cantidad de daño que recibió la isla y por toda la magia que dreno el dorma, extalia comenzó a descender lentamente, de esta manera cumpliéndose lo que profetizo Shagotte seis años atrás, la caída de extalia.

Ichigo usó una plataforma de reishi para mantenerse en el aire, el último ataque hizo que sus heridas se reabrieran, al tocar su abdomen su guante se llenó de sangre, ya Ichigo se encontraba en su límite, desde su pelea con Quilge no ha tenido una batalla tan intensa, aunque esa pelea no fue tan desgastante como esta, tal vez porque cuando luchó contra el Quincy su poder estaba a tope.

La respiración de Ichigo estaba bastante agitada, su cuerpo estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de luchar varios días seguidos, ya el joven estaba a su límite, aun así descendió a tierra firme. La batalla fue dura, no duro mucho, tampoco fue tan intensa como la guerra contra Aizen, pero cobro sus víctimas como toda guerra, ambas facciones sufrieron bajas por culpa de Fausto, era una triste noche manchada de sangre, sufrimiento y dolor.

Al descender Ichigo pudo ver a la mayoría de los exceed llorando las pérdidas o llorando la destrucción de su tierra natal.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó el joven Dan acercándose a Ichigo y cargando su hombro.

-Sí, solo que usé demasiada energía en ese último ataque- Respondió Ichigo.

-Ese es, ese es el humano que destruyo nuestra tierra- Grito un exceed tomando una piedra para arrojársela a Ichigo.

Otros exceed siguieron el ejemplo y también tomaron rocas, estaba a punto de arrojarlas pero se detuvieron al ver que su reina se interpuso.

-Por favor, no lo ataquen, la caída de extalia era inevitable, hace seis años atrás tuve una visión en la que vi como extalia caía, esa fue la razón por la que envíe los cien huevos a Earthland, fue un intento de preservar nuestra especie, este hombre no tiene la culpa, él nos salvó de la locura de Fausto- Dijo Shagotte alegando por Ichigo.

La mayoría de los exceed no podían creer lo que su reina les decía.

-P-pero usted es una diosa, usted es la diosa de edolas- Dijo un exceed tratando de no creer lo que decía su reina.

-Sí, usted podía haber detenido a Fausto con sus poderes-

-La verdad es que….no tengo ningún poder, no puedo controlar la vida de los humanos, no puedo decidir quién morirá o cuando morirá, entre ustedes yo soy la más débil, ni siquiera mi Aera es perfecto, está incompleto, solo tengo una ala- Dijo Shagotte mostrando su ala faltante.

-Mi magia es la más débil de todos nosotros los exceed- Continuó diciendo Shagotte.

-No, imposible, usted es una diosa-

-Sí, es la diosa de edolas-

-Es mentira-

-Sí, es mentira, la reina es una diosa-

-La "reina" es una mentira creada por nosotros los ancianos, la verdad es que ella no tiene ningún tipo de poder sobre los humanos más que ver levemente el futuro- Admitió uno de los cuatro ancianos exceed.

Otro estuvo a punto de corroborar lo anterior pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Fausto.

-Aquí están, esto no ha terminado, aunque haya perdido el dorma anim, los aniquilare, los mataré a todos- Dijo Fausto acercándose con el remanente de su ejército, el anciano aún estaba influenciado por el descontrolado reiryoku de Ichigo.

-ATAQUEN, elimínelos a todos- Grito Fausto señalando a la multitud de exceed.

Los soldados no acataron la orden, de hecho, la mayoría soltó su arma en señal de rebeldía al rey.

-¿Qué hacen? ¿Por qué no atacan? No obedecer a su rey es el máximo acto de traición y merece la pena de muerte- Dijo Fausto observando a sus soldados.

-Entonces nos tendrá que matar a todos su majestad- Dijo Dan tomando algo de valentía para decir esto.

-Ves lo que lograste…¿de qué te sirve ser un rey si matas a todos tus súbditos? Si haces eso solo conseguirás ser un rey solitario- Dijo Ichigo aproximándose a Fausto.

Fausto al ver al shinigami acercarse, trató de alejarse pero los soldados bloquearon su pas_o_.

-Natsu Dragion, Lucy Ashley, Gray Surge, Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Wendy, Levy, Cana, Max, Wakaba, Juvia, Macao y otros más que no recuerdo, ¿sabes quiénes son?- Preguntó Ichigo apretando cada vez más la empuñadura de su zanpaku-tō.

Fausto giro su cabeza de lado a lado en señal de negación.

-Son miembros de fairy tail, el gremio que pretendías destruir, envías tus tropas a matarlos y ni siquiera sabes quienes son, son seres humanos como tú, ¿acaso no te da vergüenza arrebatarle la vida a los demás de esa manera?- Continuó diciendo el peli-naranja cada vez más cerca de Fausto.

-Lo hice por mi pueblo, ¿tan malo es sacrificar unos pocos por el bien de la mayoría?- Grito Fausto en respuesta.

-En lugar de sacrificarlos ¿porque no buscas una manera de hacer ese bien sin necesidad de derramar sangre inocente?-

-Tú no lo entiendes, no eres de este mundo, nunca lo entenderás, he sacrificado todo por mi pueblo, exilie a mi hijo por oponerse a mis ideas, mi esposa murió por no poder cuidar de ella, he sacrificado todo lo que he podido por mi pueblo ¿y aun me dices que está mal? Ellos son los malos, esa raza maldita son los malos aquí, nos esclavizaron por varias décadas a base de miedo- Grito Fausto defendiéndose de las acusaciones.

-Eso mismo que hicieron ellos ¿no es lo mismo que haces tú?-

-Comprende de una buena vez, mi mundo está muriendo, se acaba la magia, la única forma de que esta sociedad prevalezca es haciendo ese tipo de sacrificios-

-De donde yo vengo la sociedad está en pie sin necesidad de usar magia- Respondió secamente Ichigo.

-Con ese poder que poseen no necesitan magia- Alegó el anciano

-Te equivocas, este poder no tiene nada que ver con magia, además, muy pocas personas en mi mundo saben acerca de estos poderes-

-Entonces…¿sigues diciendo que mi forma de gobernar es incorrecta? –

-No lo digo yo, mira a tu alrededor, ¿Qué ves en los rostros de todos ellos? No importa si son exceed o humanos, todos tienen la misma expresión de miedo, miedo hacia ti, no soy político pero…sé que si tu propio pueblo te tiene miedo es porque estás haciendo las cosas mal- Dijo Ichigo ya parado frente a Fausto.

-Sigo luchando por personas como ellos, lucho por que ellos no pueden hacerlo, no me malinterpretes, no soy un héroe pero…no voy a dejar que sigas haciendo sufrir a los demás de esta manera, me mantengo luchando por proteger a los que son valiosos para mí- Fue la respuesta a lo que Fausto le planteó en medio de la pelea.

El rey bajo su cabeza y apretó sus puños, las palabras de Ichigo comenzaron a hacer mella en el anciano, quién empezó a sentir culpa por sus actos.

-Ya veo…parece que…no soy digno de ser un rey…creo que pedir perdón por todos los pecado que he cometido no será suficiente- Fausto repentinamente comenzó a quitarse sus vestiduras reales.

-General de brigada Marks, arrésteme- Dijo el anciano extendiendo sus brazos hacia un soldado.

Todos los soldados, exceed e incluso Ichigo quedaron impactados ante la petición del rey.

-No creo p-poder hacer algo así rey- Dijo el soldado alejándose un poco.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer para intentar enmendar los errores que he cometido, no reviviré a los muertos por mi culpa haciendo esto, pero…por lo menos podrán dormir en paz sabiendo que el tirano Fausto está encarcelado- Dijo el anciano extendiendo con más insistencia sus brazos.

El soldado se mantuvo estático un par de segundos antes de pedir que le trajeran unas esposas.

-Ex-rey Fausto, según el artículo numero treinta y seis de la constitución imperial de edolas, tomo cargo de mis poderes especiales como general de brigada conferidos en situaciones especiales de guerra y lo arresto por cargos de crímenes contra la humanidad, actos de traición contra el imperio de edolas y por atacar a la sagrada ciudad de extalia, aparte de también violar el artículo numero veintitrés de la constitución de edolas en el cual se prohíbe el uso de un arma tan peligrosa como el dorma anim, ¿tiene algo que objetar?-

Fausto giro su cabeza de lado a lado en respuesta negativa.

-Llévenselo, a penas la armada real esté nuevamente operando al cien por ciento será juzgado por todos estos crímenes y sin benefició a una defensa- Dijo el general de brigada.

Fausto antes de ser llevado para luego ser transportado a una celda en el palacio real, pidió poder decir una última cosa.

-Chico…por favor, cumple con lo que yo no pude, sé que es egoísta de mi parte pedirte algo así pero…por favor enmienda los errores que cometí, sé que tú puedes hacerlo- Pidió Fausto a Ichigo antes de ser llevado.

-Espera…- Dijo Ichigo haciendo que los soldados se detuvieran.

Lentamente Ichigo comenzó a acercarse a Fausto, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lanzo una patada la cual conecto en el trasero de Fausto, los soldados que lo estaban llevando se alejaron un poco al ver esto, Fausto por su parte abrió ampliamente sus ojos y dio un pequeño salto por la potencia de la patada, el anciano calló al suelo.

-¿Q-que?- Trató de decir el anciano mientras observaba al shinigami sustituto.

-Te dije que te patearía el trasero, fue literal- Dijo Ichigo.

El anciano soltó una pequeña carcajada, observando nuevamente a Ichigo.

-Está bien…me parece justo, a final de cuentas ya no soy un rey así que no hay problema- Dijo el anciano poniéndose de pie.

Ichigo quedó perplejo ante la respuesta del anciano.

-Sabes que te acabo de patear el trasero ¿cierto?-

-Sí y me parece justo, me merezco algo peor-

-La chica esa que atacaste, Coco, se encuentra bien, logre hacerle primeros auxilios a tiempo-

Fausto al escuchar eso sintió una combinación de alegría y remordimiento al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias, te agradezco que la hayas salvado….ciertamente he cometido demasiados errores-

-Ella…antes de irme me pidió que no te hiciera daño, me pidió que te salvara de ti mismo-

-Coco nunca cambiara, siempre trata de buscar una excusa para mis malas acciones, ella es una buena chica, espero que crezca bien-

Los soldados comenzaron a llevarse nuevamente a Fausto, pero antes de irse el anciano dijo una última cosa.

-Gracias por salvarme, "protector de las hadas"-

Ichigo se sorprendió bastante por este acto.

-Esperen, si el rey queda bajo arresto ¿Qué haremos ahora?- Preguntó un soldado desconcertado por el futuro de edolas.

-El príncipe no está así que los altos mandos de la armada tendremos que arreglárnoslas para elegir un nuevo rey, a menos que la reina dé su bendición y designe un nuevo rey- Dijo el general de brigada que hizo el arresto de Fausto.

-No creo que debería tener opinión sobre la elección de un nuevo rey- Admitió Shagotte.

-Ya está resuelto, él debe ser el nuevo rey- Dijo Dan dando un paso adelante.

-Bajo la séptima enmienda de la constitución imperial de edolas "el protector de las hadas"….¿cuál era tu nombre?- Dijo Dan, la última parte se la susurro a Ichigo.

-Ichigo, Ichigo kurosaki ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Ichigo extrañado por la repentina explosión de auto-confianza del normalmente miedoso soldado.

-Bajo la séptima enmienda de la constitución imperial de edolas, Ichigo Kurosaki alias el "protector de las hadas", debe tomar posesión del cargo de rey por haber derrotado en un duelo formal de uno a uno al anterior rey- Dijo Dan señalando a Ichigo.

-Espera, no fue un duelo formal, no se hicieron las ceremonias previas, de hecho ni siquiera lo retó - Dijo el general de brigada.

-No hubo tiempo de hacer una petición formal de duelo por estar en guerra, el rey Fausto va a ser juzgado, no hay nadie más que pueda tomar el cargo en la brevedad, él es la única opción factible- Alego Dan.

-O-oye espera…¿de qué rayos hablas? Yo no me quiero convertir en rey- Dijo Ichigo tratando de entender lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Aún están los cuatro generales del rey Fausto, ellos pueden tomar el cargo momentáneamente como rey o reina, además no estamos seguro que el rey vaya a ser juzgado, fue arrestado pero lo más probable es que lo eximan de todos los cargos- Dijo nuevamente el general de brigada.

-Si el rey Fausto queda eximido de todos sus crímenes lo más seguro es que nos mande a ejecutar a todos los aquí presentes-

La mayoría de los soldados que escucharon eso palidecieron ante la idea de ser ejecutados, incluyendo al general de brigada.

-Si mi opinión aún vale algo, creo que doy mi fe de voto por este hombre para que se convierta en rey, tal vez él pueda asegurar la paz entre humanos y exceed- Dijo la reina Shagotte.

El hombre que estaba alegando anteriormente no respondió más nada, simplemente tomó la capa de Fausto y su "corona", y la coloco en la cabeza de Ichigo de esta manera invistiéndolo extra oficialmente.

-Felicidades, ahora eres rey de edolas- Dijo Dan mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a Ichigo.

-¿Ehhh?- Fue lo único que pudo responder el estupefacto shinigami.


	7. ¿Cómo nacen los reyes?

Disclaimer: Bleach, Fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Tite-sensei y Hiro-senpai.

* * *

><p><em>"Todas las criaturas buscan creer en algo más grande que ellas mismas, no pueden vivir sin la obediencia ciega y para escapar de la presión de esa confianza, buscan a alguien más fuerte que ellos mismos y entonces esas personas buscan a alguien aún más grande. Así es como nacen los reyes y así es como nacen los dioses."<em>

[Aizen Sōsuke]

* * *

><p>Han transcurrido nueve días desde la batalla contra Fausto, la capital era un caos total. Los miembros del gremio oscuro Fairy Tail aún se mantenían ocultos en la antigua sede de Caith Shelter en el pequeño pueblo de Sycca.<p>

Mirajane Strauss se encontraba recostada de una ventana observando la calle, su mirada estaba bastante desenfocada y se notaba que estaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

–Mira…

–Mira….

–MIRA– exclamó Lisanna para llamar la atención de la mayor de los Strauss.

–Oh, disculpa….estaba algo absorta.

La menor de los Strauss tenía una expresión de preocupación y tristeza en su rostro. Esos sentimientos aumentaban más al notar como la apariencia de su hermosa hermana se había estado degradando con el pasar de los días.

Mirajane bajó mucho de peso, se habían formado unas leves ojeras debajo de sus párpados inferiores al no poder conciliar bien el sueño. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos por los constantes lloros, a pesar de intentar disimularlo con su muy común sonrisa, era bastante obvio para todos que estaba sufriendo una depresión. Esa sonrisa que era capaz de levantarle los ánimos a cualquiera ahora carecía de todo brillo y alegría, era una melancólica sonrisa forzada.

– ¿Te…te encuentras bien…?

–Sí, no te preocupes, yo estoy bien– respondió usando esa sonrisa triste.

–No, no lo estás y eso me preocupa…. Él está bien, no tienes por qué estar preocupada.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? Desde que se marchó no hemos recibido ninguna noticia de su parte, ni siquiera Gajeel ha logrado conseguir información sobre él.

–Cierto, pero todos sabíamos que lo que iba a hacer no era algo para volver en un par de días, tenemos que seguir-

Las palabras de Lisanna fueron interrumpidas por un estruendo proveniente de la puerta principal. Una división entera de la armada real había ingresado por la fuerza, todos armados hasta los dientes.

–I-imposible ¿cómo encontraron este lugar?– se preguntó Levy en voz alta.

–Eso no importa ahora, debemos huir– gritó Juvia mientras forzaba una puerta trasera.

Cuando la peli-azul logró abrir la puerta, para su sorpresa o mejor dicho horror, ya había un grupo de soldados esperándola y apuntándole con sus armas.

–No se resistan, no tenemos ordenes de matarlos pero si intentan luchar los eliminaremos a todos– dijo un soldado antes de sacar una especie de pergamino de un bolso en su cintura.

– ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué no nos mataran todavía? ¿Por qué esperar?– cuestionó retadoramente la maga rubia.

–Me gustaría hacerlo pero el rey personalmente ordeno que ustedes sean llevados ante su presencia.

–N-no…si el rey ordeno eso, significa que Ichigo…– intentó decir Mirajane pero se cohibió a causa de su propio llanto.

– ¿Para qué quiere que nos lleven ante él? Nunca se interesó en cazarnos personalmente, ¿Por qué ahora?– demandó saber Jet, quien intentó levantarse de su camilla solo para ser detenido por el filo de varias lanzas.

–No lo sé, no me interesa, sólo sigo órdenes. Espósenlos a todos, no importa si está consciente o no, todos son peligrosos criminales– ordenó el soldado que portaba el peculiar manuscrito.

–Por favor, les ruego que dejen aunque sea a los heridos, deben seguir su tratamiento o sus vidas pueden peligrar-nabula.

–Su majestad ordenó que TODOS sean llevados ante su presencia, además, tú también serás llevado por ser cómplice de estos prófugos.

Aunque intentaron resistirse, les fue imposible hacer algo contra los muy bien equipados soldados, está de más mencionar que ellos seguían sin recuperarse de la batalla anterior. Los magos de Fairy Tail fueron neutralizados de inmediato, luego fueron encadenados y llevados a una nave que esperaba afuera para llevarlos a la capital.

* * *

><p>(Dos días después…)<p>

/Cercanías a la Palacio Real /

Los magos fueron trasladados en nave, la travesía fue larga debido a climas poco propicios para el viaje. Todos se encontraban en la bodega del vehículo volador, sus esposas estaban ancladas a una pequeña columna de hierro en el medio de la bodega de carga.

–La ciudad está demasiado tranquila…– comentó Gajeel observando desde una ventana.

–El castillo está casi totalmente destruido– agregó Wendy también observando por una pequeña ventanilla.

– ¿Todo esto lo hizo el maestro Ichigo…?

–Ese sujeto de verdad que no es humano– murmuró Droy viendo también la destrucción.

–Hagan silencio, aterrizaremos pronto– vociferó un soldado que los vigilaba.

(Media hora después…)

* * *

><p>Palacio Real/

Fueron escoltados por aún más soldados a través del palacio, todas sus esposas estaban conectadas con cadenas para evitar que alguno pudiera intentar escapar individualmente. Después de caminar un rato, los soldados se detuvieron frente a unas gruesas puertas dobles, desde afuera podía oírse un gran bullicio y múltiples voces discutiendo.

–_Una pregunta señor conquistador._

– _¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ! Esta es la novena vez que te lo digo este día, ¿¡qué es lo que quieres!?_

– _¿Cuál fue el primer mundo que conquistó? ¿Es cierto que este es el tercer mundo que conquista?_

–…–

*Suspiro*

–_Dime ¿dónde rayos oíste algo como eso…?_

–_Oh, me lo dijo "el señor blanco."_

–…_.–_

*Suspiro más largo*

–_Te he dicho que no creas nada de lo que dice ese bastardo…._

–_Cambiando de tema a algo más importante, ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer sobre los Exceed, "Orange King"?_

– _¡Dirígete con más respeto al rey!_

–_Una pelea de generales, ¡que genial!_

*Risas*

–_Dan, cálmate, no habrá ninguna pelea de generales. Si Dan peleara lo más probable es que termine con el trasero pateado, por cierto, tú también deja de ponerme apodos, fenómeno de armadura rosa._

–_Hmmm, es solo un apodo de cariño…. Orange King._

–_Deja de llamarme así, fenómeno._

– _¡Genial! El rey Le pateara el trasero a Sugar Boy._

– _Por favor, caballeros… ¿Podríamos terminar esta reunión?_

–_Kira nyaan, caballeros, hagan caso a lo que dice la reina._

–_Ughhh Orange Ki…ng….su-suélteme…me asfixio, me asfixio._

–_Rey, por favor suéltelo….si lo que quiere es matarlo, no se ensucie las manos… ¡yo lo mandaré a ejecutar!_

–_Tú cállate Dan, tienes toda la semana diciendo que ejecutaras a todo el mundo_.

*Risas*

–_Esto es ¡genial! El rey Fausto no era tan divertido._

–_Parfum de conflicto meeeeeeeen._

–_Nichiya, por favor has silencio, es descortés causar bullicio frente a otro soberano._

–_S-sí, disculpe reina, me deje llevar por la situación._

*Suspiro*

_–Perdón, Shagotte, tienes razón ¿En qué estábamos?_

_–En que ¿Qué es lo que sucederá con los Exceed a partir de ahora?_

_–Cierto…. Ya que los Exceed no son en realidad "ángeles" ni "dioses" y su ciudad ha sido destruida, pienso que lo mejor sería darles asilo político, mientras que se consiga un lugar a donde reubicarlos pueden quedarse en esta ciudad y tú al ser la reina puedes hospedarte en este castillo junto a tus consejeros y guardias._

_–Agradezco tu invitación y la acepto, pero lo más probable es que tanto la armada como los ciudadanos se molesten por esto y no quieran aceptarlo, puede que se sientan invadidos por nosotros._

_–No es una invasión es una invitación de mi parte, ¿alguno aquí tiene algo que decir al respecto?_

_–Desde mi punto de vista como general, veo esta "invitación" como algo demasiado arriesgado, eso sin mencionar el cómo reaccionará el pueblo una vez se enteren de toda esa farsa de los Exceed siendo "dioses."_

_–Sugar boy tiene razón al respecto, el rey Fausto nunca hubiera intentado hacer algo así._

_–Eso es porque él nunca intentó hacer las paces con los Exceed._

_–Ellos tampoco intentaron hacerlo, siempre se sintieron superiores a nosotros._

_–Tiene razón, general Hughes, pido mis más sinceras disculpas por los actos injustos que cometió mi raza._

_–Eso no enmendara nada de lo que hicieron._

_–Es cierto, pero pedir perdón puede ser el primer paso para la paz entre humanos y Exceed._

_–Te lo vuelvo a repetir, pedir perdón no enmendara nada de lo que hicieron._

_–Trata con más respeto a la reina, humano._

_–Nichiya, cálmate. Somos huéspedes, no estamos actualmente en posición de exigir nada._

_–Oye tonto, deja de hablarle así, no será una diosa pero aun así es una reina y merece respeto._

_– ¡Auch! no me pegue._

_–No te miento Shagotte, solo tengo seis meses en este mundo pero me puedo dar cuenta de la tensión que hay en ambos lados, es muy complicado hacer las paces entre ambas razas, ustedes hicieron cosas injustas a los humanos y los humanos también les hicieron cosas malas._

_–Estoy totalmente consciente de ello, por eso es tan importante que haya paz entre nosotros. Si no nos unimos, entonces no podremos resistir esta crisis de decadencia de magia que está sufriendo el mundo y que nos afecta a todos por igual._

*Suspiro*

_–…–_

_–Está bien, aplazáremos la reunión, mientras tanto ustedes se alojarán aquí en el palacio. Esperemos a que terminen de reconstruir el castillo y seguiremos debatiendo ¿te parece?_

_–Me parece muy aceptable, gracias por tu generosidad, veo que esto de ser rey se te da muy bien._

_–Ni me lo digas, no me agrada pero tendré que soportarlo hasta que puedan buscar un mejor reemplazo._

* * *

><p>Afuera de la habitación/

– ¿Qué es todo eso? No suena como la voz de Fausto– dijo Lucy mientras se inclinaba para escuchar mejor la conversación que se llevaba a cabo.

–Silencio, se está llevando a cabo una reunión muy importante– ordenó uno de los guardias.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, la reina Exceed salió del salón de reuniones junto a sus guardias. Los magos estaban asombrados de que la "diosa" de Edolas se mostrara ante humanos. Los soldados hicieron reverencia a la gata de pelaje blanco, ella al ver a los miembros de Fairy Tail les dirigió una cálida sonrisa. Pronto los Exceed desaparecieron de su vista entre los interminables pasillos del lugar.

Antes de que las puertas se cerraran, un soldado tomó la manilla de una y enseguida toqueteó para llamar la atención de los ocupantes. Dan asomó su cabeza entre la abertura de las puertas.

– ¿Qué sucede?

–Ya trajimos a los magos del gremio oscuro.

– ¿Son ellos?

–Así es general.

–De acuerdo, que pasen– dijo Dan antes de abrir completamente las puertas.

Los militares forzaron a los magos a que entraran, estos estaban en extremo ansiosos por lo que podría suceder.

– ¿Qué cuentan? dijo Ichigo mientras levantaba su diestra en señal de saludo.

Hubo silencio durante unos largos segundos, todos lo miraron con expresiones en blanco hasta que finalmente exclamaron en unísono.

– ¡¿EHHHHHHHHH?!

– ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo? ¿C-cómo?– repitió una y otra vez Jet.

– ¿E-ese de verdad es Kurosaki…?– pregunto Levy perpleja mientras lo observaba sentado en el trono.

– ¿Pero no se ve diferente?– comentó Cana.

–Oh, ¿Esto? Es porque me cambié de ropa. Creo que estaban demasiado acostumbrados a verme en mi shihakusho de Shinigami, el idiota de aquel insistió en que me cambiara de ropa, según él, mis vestiduras de Shinigami son algo "extrañas" y no dan buena imagen como rey– explicó mientras señalaba a Dan.

En lugar de su usual shihakusho, ahora llevaba puesta una gabardina blanca, la zona del puño de las mangas y el cuello estaban decorados con un peculiar pelaje negro. Carecía de botones, así demostrando su torso, el cual estaba completamente vendado. Su nuca aún poseía el remanente de fullbring que fungía como protector. Su brazo completo y dedos también estaban vendados debido a las quemaduras que sufrió en su batalla contra Fausto.

Además, portaba pantalones grises, un cinturón negro con una hebilla dorada con el grabado del escudo de Edolas, y botas negras. Encima de todo eso tenía puesta una gran capa negra con bordes rojos la cual poseía unas hombreras doradas con el grabado de la cara de un león. Su frente también estaba vendada, encima de los vendajes reposaba una corona dorada muy simple, el único rasgo distintivo del aro de oro eran las tres grandes gemas que tenía engarzada, en el frente había una de color rubí, en el lateral izquierdo otra color esmeralda y la del lateral derecho de color zafiro.

– ¿Maestro Ichigo? ¿Realmente es usted, usted?

–Sí, soy yo, yo.

–Esos sujetos son los del gremio oscuro Fairy Tail ¿Qué hacen aquí?– cuestionó Hughes.

–El nuevo rey es un mago de Fairy Tail, era cuestión de tiempo para que trajera a sus compañeros al castillo– dijo Sugar boy en respuesta a la pregunta de su compañero.

– ¿Por qué están esposados?- Preguntó Ichigo notando las cadenas en sus compañeros.

–Mi rey, ellos son criminales, han sido perseguidos por años, son peligrosos no podemos permitir que intenten-

–LIBERALOS, te recuerdo que yo también era considerado un peligroso criminal hasta hace tan solo unos días atrás– rugió el peli-naranja.

–Quítales las esposas, no van a intentar nada, son sus amigos después de todo– dijo Dan colocando una mano en el hombro del soldado.

–Es-está bien, de inmediato….

Apenas las esposas cayeron de las muñecas de Mirajane, corrió a través del salón y salto directo hacia Ichigo abrazándole en el proceso. La hermosa albina aumentó cada vez más la fuerza de su abrazo mientras comenzaba a derramar lágrimas en el pecho del peli-naranja.

Ichigo se sorprendió bastante aunque enseguida devolvió el abrazo. No lo iba a admitir pero de verdad extrañaba muchísimo la calidez de la maga albina.

–No me aprietes tan fuerte, aún no te has recuperado por completo– dijo el Kurosaki no pudiendo refrenar una leve sonrisa.

–Te extrañé, te extrañé mucho– exclamó la bella albina aun derramando lágrimas, estas lágrimas ya no eran de tristeza como las anteriores, estas eran de felicidad al ver al Shinigami sano y salvo.

–Salgamos, esto es algo privado entre él y sus amigos, no nos incumbe– dijo Dan dirigiéndose a los generales y soldados allí presentes.

Todos salieron dejando nada más a los miembros de Fairy Tail, Dan antes de salir le dijo una última cosa a Ichigo.

–Sé que te alegra ver a tus amigos pero recuerda que debes descansar, mañana será un largo día. Se llevará a cabo el debate sobre tu nombramiento, si todo sale bien, mañana mismo serás envestido de manera oficial.

– ¿Puedo quedarme? Quiero ver que va a hacer el conquistador– preguntó Coco tratando de colarse.

–No, no puedes– respondió Dan antes de llevarse a rastras a la jovial chica.

–Pero, pero, ¡no es justo!

–Ya te dije que no puedes.

* * *

><p>(Un par de minutos después…)<p>

/En alguno de los muchos pasillo del Palacio Real/

Los dos generales de Fausto se encontraban caminando a través del castillo.

–Sugar boy…

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a durar con esta farsa?

– ¿Cuál farsa?– preguntó sarcásticamente el hombre, su compañero no entendiendo el sarcasmo en su respuesta.

–Ese tipejo no es un rey legítimo, ¿qué piensas hacer? He escuchado rumores de que Byro ha estado causando boicot entre los capitanes y coroneles que aún son fieles al rey Fausto, lo más probable es que cause una sublevación ¿qué vas a hacer?– el usual tono jocoso de Hughes había desaparecido por completo.

–Observare, esperare a que vuelva Knightwalker y Phanter-Lily para decidir en qué bando estaré.


	8. Redención

Disclaimer: Los personajes de fairy tail y bleach...¿sabes que? ya me da flojera escribir el disclaimer, si cualquiera de los mangakas o tv tokyo se entera que no lo estoy usando bueno...que me demanden pero si tite kubo o hiro mashima tienen suficiente tiempo como para navegar en internet leyendo fanfics de sus propias obras y buscando los que no usen disclaimer entonces es que son unos vagos.

* * *

><p>"Rukia salvó mi vida. Ha cambiado mi destino. Gracias a ella pude convertirme en shinigami, y ahora... soy capaz de luchar para proteger a los demás."<p>

[Ichigo]

-Oye, ¿Cómo rayos te convertiste en rey?- Preguntó Jet bastante desconcertado mientras observaba a Ichigo quién aún estaba sentado en el trono.

-Si es cierto, ¿Por qué eres el nuevo rey?- Preguntó también Mira, está ya estando de pie frente a Ichigo.

Ichigo dio un pequeño suspiro antes de subir su mirada hacia el techo y comenzar a recordar lo que sucedió ese día en que derroto a Fausto.

* * *

><p>(Hace once días atrás….)<p>

/Algún lugar a las afueras de la ciudad real de edolas/

-Felicidades, ahora eres el rey de edolas-

-¿Ehhh?-

-Ningún Ehh, es como lo escuchaste, la reina te bendijo como el nuevo rey de edolas- Dijo el general de brigada Marks colocándose en frente de Ichigo.

-O-oye, ya les dije, no quiero convertirme en ningún rey-

-No es cuestión de que quieras o no, es cuestión de que debes hacerlo, derrotaste a Fausto, él se entregó para que lo arrestaran ¿Quién crees que debería ser el nuevo rey? Tú causaste una rebelión contra el imperio de edolas, como tal debes aceptar la responsabilidad de tus acciones- Dijo el mismo general de brigada.

-Demonios no me convertiré en rey- Dijo Ichigo antes de comenzar a alejarse.

-Te preguntaré algo, ¿Por qué comenzaste todo esto? ¿Por qué atacaste el palacio real? No creo que haya sido para exhibir ese monstruoso poder que posees, tú eres ese famoso "protector de las hadas" ¿no? Eres famoso por defender a los magos del gremio oscuro fairy tail, ¿no aceptaras el cargo de ser rey aun si eso implica proteger a tus amigos? - Pregunto Marks.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto el joven shinigami deteniendo sus pasos.

El sujeto al ver que captó la atención de Ichigo sonrió levemente.

-Me refiero a que si tomas posesión del cargo de rey puedes asegurar a tus amigos sin necesidad de seguir huyendo o peleando-

-Él tiene razón Ichigo, así puedes garantizar la seguridad de Mirajane Strauss de una vez por todas, así puedes hacer valer todo este esfuerzo que hiciste al venir aquí- Comentó Zangetsu dentro de la mente de Ichigo.

-Pero… ¿Qué evita que me convierta en otro Fausto? ¿Qué evitará que me convierta en un Aizen?- Sé pregunto el peli-naranja dudando de poder cargar con toda esa responsabilidad.

-Yo evitaré que te conviertas en un Fausto, juro que no dejaré que suceda eso, aprovecha esta oportunidad, tienes el poder para ser un rey, además de que vi "algo" en ti que me hizo creer en lo que estabas haciendo, ese "algo" me condujo a llevarte a ese túnel…bueno en realidad fue el miedo a que me fueras a matar pero sin embargo sí vi algo especial en ti, sé que tú puedes cambiar este mundo- Dijo Dan colocando una mano en el hombro de Ichigo.

-Ichigo date cuenta, tus peleas y tus acciones a lo largo del relativo poco tiempo que tienes aquí han hecho que poco a poco este mundo cambiara, mira lo que hizo Fausto, mira la fe y confianza que te tiene ese joven y que te tiene la reina de los exceed, ¿Cómo crees que te has ganado eso? Este es el momento ideal para que cambies radicalmente este mundo, tal vez así lograras proteger de una vez por todas lo que tanto quieres proteger- Volvió a decir Zangetsu.

Ichigo estuvo pensando un par de segundos antes de decidirse a responder pero antes de poder hacerlo su cuerpo comenzó a fallar a causa de la cruenta batalla y lentamente perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

><p>(Tres días después…)<p>

/Lugar desconocido/

Ichigo lentamente comenzó a despertarse, su cuerpo estaba bastante adolorido por la batalla, su brazo derecho casi no lo podía sentir, pero aun así se sentía bastante descansado, tal vez por el hecho de que tenía varios días sin dormir.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Sé preguntó el shinigami sustituto.

-Estas recuperándote en la habitación real- Dijo una voz algo familiar.

-Espera… ¿habitación real?- Preguntó Ichigo antes de girar su cabeza y observar a la persona que le estaba hablando.

-Tu eres… ¿Coco?-

-¡Sí!-

-¿No deberías estar recuperándote?-

-Sí pero me pidieron que te cuidara…."conquistador"-

-¿Conquistador? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Preguntó Ichigo comenzando a sentarse, en ese momento notó que estaba acostado en una inmensa cama, sabanas de seda, una cabecera de oro, un dosel adornado con extrañas plumas de colores, lo que se podría esperar de una cama de la realeza.

-Conquistaste edolas, ¿eso no te hace un conquistador?-

-Creo que estas malinterpretando las cosas, no soy un conquistador ni tampoco conquisté edolas, solo soy un sujeto tratando de proteger a sus amigos-

-Ah, qué bueno que despertaste- Dijo el general de brigada que había arrestado a Fausto mientras se acercaba a la cama donde se encontraba Ichigo.

Él era un hombre de unos treinta años, medía aproximadamente un metro ochenta y seis, cabello negro algo rizado y levemente largo, su contextura era algo musculosa pero no se podía notar mucho por su armadura, su tez era blanca pero su rostro estaba algo bronceado, su armadura no tenía nada de especial era básicamente la armadura estándar de todos los miembros de la armada, aun así en el costado derecho de su coraza portaba un medallón dorado con el símbolo de edolas, tal vez como indicativo de su rango como general de brigada.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó el hombre.

-Como si hubiera luchado contra Kenpachi-

-¿Ah?- Dijo el sujeto no entendiendo a lo que se refería Ichigo.

-Nada olvídalo-

-¿Para qué me trajeron aquí?-

-¿Para qué más? Es tu nueva habitación, eres el rey ¿Dónde creías que ibas a descansar?-

-Ya te dije que no quiero ser rey, no es lo mío-

-Muy mal por ti, ya se hizo pública la noticia de que la reina nombro a un poderoso guerrero como nuevo rey de edolas, todos están ansiosos esperando a que te muestres en público - Dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros.

-Espera… ¿Qué? Es broma ¿cierto?-

-No, no lo es-

Ichigo comenzó a levantarse de la cama y repentinamente empezó a correr hacia fuera de la habitación.

-¿Oye a dónde diablos vas?- Grito el general de brigada tratando de alcanzar al peli-naranja.

-Me voy de aquí, ya dije que no seré rey de nada- Fue la respuesta del shinigami.

-ATRAPENLÓ EL REY INTENTA HUIR-

Rápidamente todos los soldados que estaban resguardando la zona comenzaron a perseguir a su "rey", Ichigo corrió a través de los pasillos del palacio en reconstrucción, detrás del él estaba un grupo entero de soldados persiguiéndolo, irónicamente la mayoría de ellos eran soldados contra los que se había enfrentado días atrás.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿En serio me están persiguiendo? Ya les dije que no me convertiré en rey-

-Sí, si lo harás atrapen a ese mocoso cabeza de zanahoria-

-General, ¿está seguro que esa es una forma correcta de llamar al rey?-

-Solo cállate y atrápalo. ¿Cómo rayos puede correr tan rápido? Tiene cuatro costillas rotas, un brazo y una pierna con quemaduras de tercer grado aparte de todas las heridas de cortes que tiene en todo su cuerpo ¿Cómo diablos puede correr más rápido que nosotros?- El pobre general de brigada estaba bastante histérico ante la actitud que estaba tomando Ichigo.

La persecución término extendiéndose a lo largo de todo el castillo, ellos no iban a ceder en atraparlo y él tampoco tenía planeado dejarse convertir en rey.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Ichigo mientras reducía su velocidad para poder ser alcanzado por el general de brigada.

-Porque ¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué están tan empeñados en que me vuelva rey?-

-Detente cinco minutos y te res-….y te responderé- el hombre ya estaba sin aliento por la maratónica carrera para perseguir a Ichigo.

Poco a poco Ichigo se detuvo para que el hombre pudiera darle su respuesta. Después de recuperar el aliento dio su respuesta.

-¿Recuerdas todo eso que dijo Fausto? Todo lo que dijo el joven ese que te acompañaba, ¿todo lo que dijo la reina exceed? La verdad yo creo lo mismo que ellos, no sé por qué pero estoy totalmente seguro que tú puedes llegar a ser el rey que Fausto nunca pudo ser, por alguna razón te pidió que hicieras lo que él no pudo hacer, admito que me sorprendí sobremanera cuando escuche lo que le dijiste a Fausto, convirtiéndote en rey puedes luchar por los débiles, puedes proteger a los que dices que son valiosos para ti sin necesidad de volver a levantar tu arma-

Ichigo se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio hasta que halló una manera de refutar al hombre.

-No puedo ser rey, ni siquiera pertenezco a este mundo- Dijo Ichigo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Eres un maldito idiota? El tipo casi te está rogando para que seas un REY ¿Cuál es tu problema? Acéptalo y YA- Grito Shiro bastante molesto, iba a seguir pero fue silenciado momentáneamente por Zangetsu.

-Por esa misma razón es que me empeño aún más en que seas rey, si no perteneces a este mundo significa que no tienes la misma cabeza lavada de todos los habitantes de aquí, puedes tomar decisiones cruciales desde otro punto de vista, desde otro criterio-

-Piénsalo Ichigo, si te conviertes en rey puedes hacer más que siendo solo un miembro de fairy tail, puedes ayudar a otras personas a una mayor escala- Dijo Zangetsu tratando de convencerlo también.

-¿Sabes que es lo mejor de que te conviertas en rey? ¡Puedes tener tu propio harem!- Dijo Shiro en uno de sus típicos comentarios, claramente fue ignorado por Ichigo y Zangetsu.

Ichigo ante los repetidos intentos de convencerle de ser rey por parte del soldado y sus espíritus dio un largo suspiro para luego pasarse una mano entre sus mechones naranjas.

-Si me convierto en rey… ¿fairy tail estará a salvo?-

-Eso depende de ti-

Ante la respuesta Ichigo cerró sus ojos y cruzo sus brazos, se mantuvo un par de minutos en esa posición hasta que finalmente se decidió a acceder.

-Está bien….seré rey de edolas…pero solo si con eso puedo asegurar el bienestar de mis compañeros-

-Me parece bien, es más hasta podrías darles una sorpresa-

Ichigo repentinamente abrió sus ojos ampliamente y llevo su mano al costado derecho de su espalda como si intentara desenfundar su zanpaku-tō.

-¿Zangetsu? ¿Dónde está Zangetsu?- Preguntó Ichigo algo alterado.

-¿Zan…getsu?- Pregunto el soldado algo extrañado por no entender a qué se refería Ichigo.

-Sí, el arma que siempre llevo, ¿Dónde está?- Preguntó impacientándose aún más.

-Ah ya sé, esa gigantesca espada tuya, la llevaron con el herrero del palacio para que le hicieran mantenimiento, limpieza, la afilaran, sabes para que le reparen cualquier imperfección que tenga, no te preocupes él es el mejor herrero de todo edolas-

-NO, Zangetsu no es el tipo de arma a la que hay que hacerle mantenimiento, entrégamela-

-Tranquilízate, está en buenas manos, además toda arma necesita mantenimiento de vez en cuando- Dijo el hombre tratando de calmarlo.

-Zangetsu no es un arma normal, necesito que me la devuelvas-

El general se sorprendió por la repentina ansiedad que sobrevino a Ichigo solo por estar separado de su arma.

-Es-está bien, vamos a buscarla, el herrero está en los niveles más bajos del palacio-

* * *

><p>(18 minutos después….)<p>

/Taller de herrería del palacio real/

El general de brigada guío a Ichigo hacia la ubicación de su zanpaku-tō, era un taller bastante modesto, lo impresionante del castillo real parecía terminar en dicho taller, desde afuera parecía una cueva, decir que parecía el taller de un herrero de tercera era poco, la entrada estaba ubicada exactamente al fondo del pasillo, era un pasillo extremadamente angosto para los estándares del gigantesco palacio, apenas cabían dos personas, de la entrada se podía vislumbrar una pequeña luz que probablemente provenía de la fragua, todos estos pequeños detalles le daban una apariencia muy lúgubre al lugar.

-¿Hace cuantas décadas nadie visita este lugar?- Preguntó sarcásticamente Ichigo.

-Parece la cueva de algún brujo malvado pero en realidad es el taller del mejor herrero de todo edolas, se rumorea que él personalmente forjó la armadura reforzada del dorma anim, supuestamente lo hizo usando un extraño tipo de lacrima-anti magia, no solo eso, también fue el que forjó la poderosa burstermarm y la legendaria lanza de los diez mandamientos, tiene muchas hazañas en su haber aunque no se sabe exactamente cuántas son ciertas y cuantas son falsas, también he oído que nunca sale de su taller, ni siquiera para comer o hacer alguna otra actividad-

-Sí, sí, nada de eso me interesa, solo quiero que me devuelva a Zangetsu antes de que le haga alguna cosa rara- Dijo Ichigo comenzando a avanzar hacia la entrada.

Los dos al ingresar al lugar se sorprendieron mucho al ver que el taller por dentro era todo lo opuesto a lo que aparentaba desde afuera, era un lugar muy espacioso, el sitio estaba repleto de armas de toda clase, iba desde espadas cortas, largas, curvas, lanzas, alabardas, mazas, hachas, escudos, armaduras e incluso algunos tipos de pistolas y rifles mágicos.

-V-vaya….- fue lo que logro articular Ichigo al ver la cantidad y sobretodo la calidad de dichas armas.

-Sí…es…impresionante- Dijo el general de brigada.

-¿Quién anda allí?- Pregunto el herrero al notar que había alguien en su taller.

De entre las sombras proyectadas por la intensa luz proveniente de las ascuas de fuego de la fragua, se podía observar una figura, lentamente la figura fue avanzando hacia la claridad y ambos pudieron notar la apariencia del famoso herrero. Él era un hombre muy entrado de años, su piel era muy blanca por no decir pálida, tal vez por la falta de sol a causa de su reclusión en su taller, su cabello era blanquecino y mostraba signos de calvicie, entre sus otras características estaba el hecho de que era de muy baja estatura, un metro sesenta aproximadamente, además de que su postura era muy encorvada aparentando de esta manera ser aún más pequeño. Su vestimenta era muy simple, consistía de una túnica de color marrón muy desteñida y desgastada, un cordel dorado alrededor de su cintura y sandalias de cuero.

-Yo soy el brigadier general Marks y este joven a mi lado es el nuevo rey de edolas-

-¿Eh? ¿Nuevo rey? ¿Qué sucedió con Fausto?- Preguntó el anciano un poco confundido ante la noticia del nombramiento de un nuevo rey.

-El rey Fausto….puso en marcha la operación exterminio de ángeles y término por destruir a extalia junto con gran parte del ejército real, este joven lo derrotó y Fausto decidió renunciar a su cargo, la reina exceed determinó que el vencedor de la pelea debía ser coronado como nuevo rey-

-Ya veo….bueno no es que me importe mucho quien esté sentado en el trono, solo me interesa seguir forjando armas y hacer lo que he hecho toda mi vida- Dijo el anciano encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es….bastante liberal este anciano- Comento Ichigo con una expresión en blanco.

-Sí….no lo conocía pero nunca pensé que fuera así…- Comentó también el general Marks.

-Mi nombre es Sethlas y si solo vinieron para que conociera al nuevo rey o para que me conozcan entonces ya váyanse de mi taller, estoy ocupado- Dijo el anciano dándoles la espalda y dirigiéndose a una mesa al fondo del taller.

-Oye, no vinimos por eso, vine a que me devuelvas a zangetsu- Dijo Ichigo siguiendo al anciano.

-¿Zangetsu? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un tipo de comida?-

-No, no es un tipo de comida es mi zanpaku-tō-

- ¿zanpaku-tō?-

-Señor Sethlas, ¿recuerda la gigantesca espada que le trajeron? Pues le pertenece a él-

-¿Esa extraña arma es tuya?- Preguntó el anciano herrero, se notaba mucha sorpresa y curiosidad en su voz.

-Sí-

-¿Quién la forjó? Nunca he visto un arma como esa, carece de toda elegancia y proporción pero…aun así es….simplemente increíble, el material del que está constituida, jamás he visto un metal así, esta "zanpaku-tō" como la llamas tiene cualidades impresionantes-

-No la forjó nadie…bueno sí…es algo difícil de explicar pero básicamente es parte de mi alma, no es una simple espada como ustedes la ven- Respondió Ichigo pero se le dificultaba sobre manera tratar de explicarles el concepto de una zanpaku-tō aparte de que su conocimiento en el tema era algo limitado.

-Una parte de tu alma…es extraño pero creo que lo comprendo, cuando hago un arma personalizada trato de que sea parte de la persona que la va a usar, que se acople a la persona en todos los aspectos, pero nunca llegué a crear un arma que fuera parte del alma de alguien, el herrero que la forjó sin duda es de un nivel incluso más alto que el mío-

-Creo que está malentendiendo las cosas…- Pensó Ichigo mientras observaba al anciano con una expresión en blanco.

-Si… ¿podrías devolvérmela?-

-Sí tanto la necesitas está allí al fondo en una mesa, es una gran lástima que no pueda hacerle más pruebas- Dijo el anciano Sethlas lamentándose un poco.

-¿Más pruebas? ¿Qué le hiciste a zangetsu?- Preguntó Ichigo muy alarmado.

Rápidamente el shinigami corrió hacia donde el anciano le había indicado que tenía a la zanpaku-tō, al llegar pudo observar que zangetsu estaba sobre una mesa y tenía múltiples aparatos mágicos encima, había una especie de microscopio con su lente apuntando justamente al centro de zangetsu, tal vez para analizar su composición, también había un objeto filoso que salía del brazo mecánico de uno de los aparatos, el objeto recordaba ligeramente a un bisturí, a pesar de lo filoso que se veía dicho objeto estaba roto, lo más probable fue que el anciano intentó cortar un pedazo de zangetsu para analizarlo mejor pero esa especie de "cortador" no pudo hacer nada ante la dureza de la zanpaku-tō, Ichigo quitó todos los aparatos de encima de su preciada zanpaku-tō y está al contacto con su portador se envolvió en sus vendas y en su torso se formó el rosario rojo en la que normalmente va sujeta.

-Ahora es que te das cuenta ¿no?- Dijo sarcásticamente Shiro.

-Cállate- Fue la respuesta del peli-naranja.

-¿Estamos listos? Si ya la tienes entonces vamos, ahora que estas consciente debes ponerte al tanto de todo- Dijo el general llamándolo desde la entrada.

-Sí, voy en camino- Dijo Ichigo asegurándose que su zanpaku-tō estaba bien sujeta.

-Oye mocoso, si necesitas algo házmelo saber aunque…con esa arma no creo que necesites otra- Fue la despedida del excéntrico anciano.

Ichigo solo extendió su mano en señal de despedida antes de salir de lugar.

-Hmmpf…nuevo rey ¿eh?- Pensó el anciano al verlos salir.

* * *

><p>Niveles bajos del palacio/

-Como te había dicho, ahora que estás consciente debo explicarte un par de cosas, primero- El sujeto no pudo finalizar su explicación ya que fue interrumpido por Ichigo.

-Oye ¿Dónde está el tipo que me acompaño a extalia?- Preguntó Ichigo queriendo saber el paradero de Dan.

-Él es un simple soldado raso así que lo más probable es que esté haciendo guardia en su sector-

-Has que lo traigan-

-Vaya hace como una hora que aceptaste ser rey y ya estas mandón- Comento jocosamente Marks.

-Dijiste que era rey, eso es lo que hacen ¿no?- Dijo Ichigo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Ciertamente sí pero…no eres oficialmente rey, estaba a punto de llegar a eso pero me interrumpiste- Explico el hombre.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Me refiero a que eres rey en parte, ostentas el título por que la reina exceed te lo otorgó pero en sí no has sido coronado, hasta entonces no podrás hacer uso de todo tu poder-

-¿Significa que no puedo traer a mis amigos?- Preguntó Ichigo preocupado por no poder detener las persecuciones a sus compañeros.

-Sí puedes es solo que….¿cómo lo explico?, no podrás quitar el estatus de criminal a ninguno, podrás traerlos pero solo como "prisioneros" o "invitados" pero aun así habrá algo de tensión por parte de la ley que impuso el anterior rey Fausto, estoy tratando de hacer uso de un vacío legal en la ley anti-gremios.

-Ósea eso significa que todo lo que me dijiste sobre que los podría proteger siendo rey ¿era mentira?- Dijo Ichigo comenzando a molestarse.

-No, no es mentira es solo que por los momentos tu poder como rey es muy limitado-

-¿Cuándo será la coronación?-

-Usé todos los contactos que tengo para adelantar lo más posible la coronación, será dentro de una nueve días-

-Nueve días….- Dijo Ichigo de manera pensativa.

-Bueno, vamos a la sala de reuniones, llamare a todos los generales y trataré de poner todo esto en marcha- Dijo el general acelerando su paso.

* * *

><p>(Tiempo actual….)<p>

/Sala del trono real/

-Así fue como me convertí en rey, pasaron muchas otras cosas más, entre esas cosas está que nombre a Dan como general de no sé-que….eso fue hace solo tres días atrás- Dijo Ichigo habiéndole contado a sus compañeros sobre cómo fue que se convirtió en rey.

Lucy lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia el trono en el que estaba sentado Ichigo, repentinamente lo tomó por el cuello de su gabardina y lo jaló fuera del trono para seguidamente girar el cuerpo de Ichigo y rodear sus brazos alrededor de él.

-¿Qué rayos hac- Ichigo no pudo completar la frase ya que Lucy le aplico un suplex.

La cabeza del pobre Kurosaki choco directamente contra un peldaño del asiento real y por si no fuera poco Lucy comenzó a pisotearlo con mucha fuerza, todos al ver esto retrocedieron un poco.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? Deja de patearme ¿Qué no ves que aún estoy herido?- Gritó Ichigo aún en el suelo.

-Te lo mereces, mientras que tú estabas aquí disfrutando de los beneficios de ser rey Mira estuvo todos estos días llorando y pensando que habías muerto- Dijo Lucy mientras tomaba a Ichigo nuevamente por el cuello de su gabardina.

Ichigo al escuchar esto abrió ampliamente sus ojos y observó fijamente a la albina.

-Eso…. ¿es cierto?-

-No te preocupes no pasa nada, lo importante es que ahora estas bien- Respondió la mayor de los Strauss mostrando una de sus maravillosas sonrisas.

-Lo siento…estos últimos días han sido demasiado ajetreados, no he tenido tiempo de contactarlos, pero te prometo que eso no volverá a suceder, si me convierto en rey no dejaré que nada les vuelva a pasar, estarán bajo mi cuidado y bajo la protección del ejército- Dijo Ichigo con una expresión de mucha determinación en su rostro.

Lucy inesperadamente le lanzó un cabezazo directo en la frente, luego comenzó a agitarlo de atrás hacia adelante con mucha fuerza.

-Aunque prometas eso, no quita el hecho de que ahora nos aprisionaran por tú hacer que nos trajeran- Dijo la rubia aun agitando al pobre adolecente.

-Lucy creo que deberías dejar de hacer eso, si te ve un guardia nos llevarán a todos a un calabozo- Dijo Wakaba un poco nervioso por lo que le podría responder Lucy.

Lucy le dirigió una mirada amenazadora al hombre antes de que lentamente dejara de agitar al shinigami hasta que finalmente lo soltó y nuevamente su cabeza choco contra otro peldaño lo que causo que comenzara a retorcerse de dolor mientras se sobaba la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-Oye y ¿ahora qué? ¿Dormiremos en una celda?- Preguntó Juvia aproximándose al peli-naranja.

Ichigo no respondió ya que seguía sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Responde!- Demandó Juvia ya comenzando a exasperarse.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Juvia se hartara y copiara el ejemplo de Lucy, pisoteando al adolorido shinigami.

-Juvia está molesta- Dijo la peli-azul comenzando a pisotear a Ichigo.

-Yo aún sigo molesta- Dijo Lucy iniciando nuevamente su refriega contra el shinigami.

Levy observó la escena y frunció su ceño comenzando a acercarse.

-No perderé contra ti- Dijo Levy lanzándose contra Ichigo y pisoteándolo también.

-Shadow Gear, demuestren porque somos el equipo más fuerte de fairy tail- Grito la joven chica a sus compañeros.

-¡SÍ!- Gritaron Jet y Droy también aplicándole bullyng al pobre rey.

-¡Diablos dejen de hacer eso no soy un saco de boxeo!- Grito el shinigami.

Los participantes de la refriega hicieron caso omiso a lo que dijo el shinigami y continuaron pisoteándolo, aunque no tardó mucho para que se cansaran y se alejaran. Ichigo se levantó y se sentó en el suelo algo adolorido.

-Ya ni siquiera me respetan, se supone que soy un rey ¿saben?- Dijo Ichigo estirando los hombros.

-No importa si eres un rey o no, para mi sigues siendo Ichigo- Dijo la rubia.

-Maestro Ichigo ¿está bien?- Preguntó Lisanna acercándose con Mira algo preocupada por la integridad física de su Maestro.

-Si…solo un poco adolorido- Respondió el shinigami poniéndose de pié.

-Llamaré a alguien para que les asigne habitaciones en las que se puedan quedar y pediré que preparen una sala de recuperación para los heridos- Dijo Ichigo levantándose y aproximándose a la puerta.

-Cuando nos traían nos separaron de Gajeel y el señor Roubaul- Dijo Wendy.

-Sí, veré que hago respecto a eso-

* * *

><p>(Ese mismo instante…..)<p>

/Salón de reuniones/

-General Dan, acaban de llegar la generala Knightwalker y el general Panther-lily, junto a ellos viene un pelotón, parece que todos están lastimados- Dijo un soldado entrando a la habitación.

-Ya veo….gracias por avisarme iré inmediatamente a recibirlos, por favor continúen la reunión sin mí, general Marks le encargo esto desde aquí- Dijo Dan levantándose de su asiento y saliendo de la habitación.

Dan se dirigió con mucha prisa a recibir a los dos generales del anterior rey Fausto.

* * *

><p>(Unos minutos después….)<p>

/Entrada al palacio/

Dan no tardó en llegar a la entrada, inmediatamente pudo observar a la temida cazadora de hadas y al exiliado guerrero exceed.

-Bienvenidos, generala Knightwalker, general Lily- Dijo Dan cortésmente.

-¿Tú quién eres?- Pregunto Erza con un tono de voz bastante rudo.

-Soy un general recién nombrado, soy el general del cuerpo de protección real, ahora manejo los círculos de defensa del rey- Dijo el joven soldado.

-Cuerpos de protección…ya veo no he recibido ninguna noticia al respecto- Comento Panther en un tono pensativo.

-Disculpe por eso, hemos estado muy ocupados con todas las cosas que han pasado en estos días, de hecho apenas recibí el cargo hace tres días-

-¿Por qué el castillo está tan dañado? Además ¿Cuáles son todas esas cosas que han pasado estos días?- Pregunto Erza aun con su tono lleno de rudeza.

Repentinamente la expresión amable de Dan cambió por una de extrema seriedad.

-Desde que llegaron a la ciudad no han "visto hacia arriba" ¿verdad?- El tono amable de Dan fue transformado en un tono extremadamente serio, se podría decir que digno de su cargo como general.

-Ver…. ¿hacia arriba?- Preguntó Panther algo desconcertado.

-Por favor, asómese en la ventana- Dijo el joven general señalando una pequeña ventana a un par de metros de él.

Erza y Panther-lily se acercaron a la ventana y no pudieron contener la impresión ante lo que vieron, extalia ya no estaba, había desaparecido de los cielos.

-Qu…. ¿QUÉ PASÓ CON EXTALIA?- Gritó el furioso general exceed.

-El rey Fausto puso en marcha el código E.T.D- Respondió el recién nombrado general.

Knitghwalker y Lily abrieron ampliamente sus ojos en señal de su extrema impresión, Panther no podía creer que realmente Fausto pusiera en marcha esa terrible operación.

-¿Eso significa que pudieron fusionar a los exceed con lacrima?- Preguntó Erza ya recuperándose un poco del shock inicial.

-No, el rey Fausto activo el dorma anim para aniquilar totalmente la isla junto todos y cada uno de los soldados o exceed que estuvieran en ese momento en la isla-

Nuevamente Erza y Panther quedaron en shock por la noticia.

-Pero….fue derrotado y encarcelado- Dijo Dan concluyendo la aclaración anterior.

-¿Derrotado? ¿Usando el Dorma anim? Eso es imposible el Dorma es el arma más poderosa de edolas además ¿encarcelado? Exijo hablar con el rey- Dijo Erza bastante furiosa.

-Parece que alguien tenía un arma aún más poderosa….el protector de las hadas lo derroto y la reina lo nombró como nuevo rey de edolas-

Ambos generales no pudieron disimular su shock al escuchar esta noticia, Panther aunque no lo demostrara se sintió un poco aliviado de escuchar que la raza exceed sobrevivió, Erza por su lado fue colmada de una intensa ira, todos sus sentimientos negativos salieron a flote. La generala de cabello escarlata se acercó a uno de los guardias que estaban en el pasillo y le arrebató su lanza e inmediatamente comenzó a correr en búsqueda de su odiado oponente.

-¡Knightwalker espera! Detente- Gritó Panther tratando de detenerla pero sus heridas le impidieron seguirla.

-Síganla y deténgala- Grito Lily dirigiéndose a todos los guardias que estaban allí.

Los hombres siguieron la orden de su superior sin titubear, unos veinte hombres comenzaron a seguir la histérica generala.

-Hay que detenerla pero no hay mucha prisa, no creo que pueda hacer mucho contra el hombre que derrotó al Dorma anim- Dijo Dan dirigiéndose a su camarada general.

-¿Los miembros de fairy tail se encuentran aquí?- Preguntó el general Lily.

-Sí ¿Por?-

-Porque no me preocupo por que vaya a ser él quien termine asesinado- Respondió Lily recordando la vez en la que enfrentó a Ichigo.

-Entiendo….entonces haré que la detengan de inmediato- Dijo Dan poniéndose en marcha.

* * *

><p>Niveles superiores del palacio real/

Erza sabía que si Ichigo era el nuevo rey probablemente estuviera en el salón del trono, la cámara de reuniones o en su habitación real, ya que la sala de reuniones era la más cercana fue directo hacia allí.

* * *

><p>Pasillo de la sala de reuniones/

Ichigo se encontraba hablando con un soldado sobre los términos en los cuales los miembros de fairy tail se quedarían en el palacio, al parecer el hecho de estar penados por la ley no jugaba a su favor, pero aun así el soldado tubo que obedecer al joven rey y permitirles a cada uno quedarse en una habitación bajo ciertas restricciones como por ejemplo tendrían guardias fuera de sus puertas y no podrían salir del nivel en el que se iban a quedar, era algo muy parecido a la cárcel domiciliaria pero en un palacio, tendrían que soportar esas condiciones hasta que Ichigo fuera nombrado rey oficialmente y pudiera quitarles el estatus de criminales. Ichigo al terminar de hablar con el soldado comenzó a dirigirse a la sala de reuniones pero nunca imaginó lo que se encontraría justo en el camino que daba a la sala, enfrente de él se encontraba un rostro muy familiar pero desagradable para su gusto, allí del lado puesto del pasillo se encontraba Erza Knigthwalker, Ichigo al verla frunció fuertemente su ceño.

-Tú bastardo, no sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado esto, por fin te mataré con mis propias manos- Gritó la cazadora de hadas lanzándose contra el protector de estas, dos polos opuestos colisionando, el guardián y la destructora.

Erza extendió la lanza directo al corazón del shinigami de cabello naranja, éste no se movió, en cambio avanzo hacia la mujer, ella al notar esto abrió sus ojos ampliamente pero inmediatamente volvió a su ceño fruncido y extendió el arma con más furia, Ichigo detuvo la lanza tomándola justo al principio de la cabeza, la punta solo estuvo a un par de centímetros de tocar su pecho, él apretó con tanta fuerza la cabeza de la lanza que está se rompió y termino separándose del asta, Erza inmediatamente soltó el inservible bastón y lanzó un potente puñetazo directo al rostro de Ichigo, éste detuvo el golpe con gran facilidad, Erza inmediatamente lanzo otro ataque con su mano libre, Ichigo nuevamente lo detuvo, al detener ese golpe sus brazos quedaron cruzados formando una especie de patrón de equis, al ver como sus posibilidades de ataque se redujeron intento darle un cabezazo al muchacho pero nuevamente fue esquivado, ella comenzó a apretar fuertemente sus dientes.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Ichigo observando fijamente a los ojos de su enemiga.

-….- Erza no respondió nada o tal vez no pudo al darse cuenta a que se refería Ichigo.

-¿Por qué cuando atacas ya no despides ese intenso deseo asesino de antes? La primera vez que luche contra ti tus ataques despedían un deseo increíble de matarme….pero ahora solo despides inseguridad y confusión- Dijo Ichigo sin quitar su mirada de los ojos de la mujer de cabello escarlata.

-Yo…debo matarte, debo vengarme para limpiar mi orgullo pero….no puedo, no puedo hacerlo…mi corazón me duele cuando pienso en ello, es como si una parte de mí no deseara hacerlo- Dijo Erza que sin darse cuenta una pequeña lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Mátame, líbrame de este extraño sentimiento que me sofoca, toma la punta de esa lanza y….acaba con mi vida…véngate de lo que le hice a tus compañeros, sé que me odias…así se te hará más fácil- Pidió Erza bajando sus puños.

Ichigo se sorprendió al escuchar la afirmación de la guerrera pero se sorprendió aún más ante la petición que le hizo.

Repentinamente llegaron varios soldados quienes se arrojaron contra la generala y la subyugaron rápidamente, pronto la esposaron y la levantaron.

-No lo haré, no te mataré aun si me lo pides, no soy capaz de matar a alguien de esa manera, no soy ese tipo de persona- Respondió el peli-naranja.

Erza se sorprendió sobre manera ante la respuesta, no tardó en llegar Dan quien ya se venía imaginando que se encontraría con una escena como esta.

-Generala Knightwalker, me apena mucho decir esto y más aun a una guerrera tan poderosa como usted a quien por cierto respeto mucho, pero….está arrestada por actos de alta traición contra el imperio de edolas, ha atacado a un candidato al trono real, eso se podría considerar como si hubiera atacado al rey mismo, será relevada de todos sus títulos y su cargo de capitán general de la división de guerra- Dijo Dan acercándose al lugar.

Los soldados no tardaron en llevarla al calabozo, pero antes de eso tuvo tiempo de darle un último vistazo al shinigami.

-Nunca pensé que esto de ser general fuera tan estresante y agotador- Dijo Dan antes de suspirar un poco.

-Ella…dijo unas cosas muy extrañas hace un momento…no sé por qué pero por un segundo sentí como si no hubiera venido a matarme…- Comento Ichigo, su voz se notaba pensativa.

-¿Entonces para que te buscó con una lanza en la mano?- Pregunto Dan bastante extrañado.

-Para….que yo la matara…- Dijo Ichigo dándose cuenta de esto en ese mismo instante, la expresión que tubo al decir esto se podría traducir como una llena de shock, al haber salido esas palabras de sus labios una gota de sudor frío bajo de su frente.

-Espera… ¿Qué?- Preguntó Dan no comprendiendo lo que acababa de decir Ichigo.

-No puedo explicarlo pero, ella me transmitió eso…es como si deseara que yo le arrebatara la vida-

-Debes relajarte un poco, tal vez sea solo tu imaginación- Dijo el joven general colocando una mano en el hombro del peli-naranja.

-Sí…tal vez solo sea eso- Dijo Ichigo, sin embargo aún seguía algo desconcertado por lo que acababa de suceder con la guerrera escarlata.

-Tengo algunas cosas más por hacer, nos vemos mañana en la ceremonia de coronación- Dijo el joven general mientras se marchaba.

Ichigo continúo hacia la entrada de la sala de reuniones para notificarle a sus compañeros sobre las condiciones en las que se hospedarán en el palacio.

* * *

><p>(Día de la ceremonia de coronación….)<p>

/Plaza principal de la ciudad real/

Ya había llegado el momento de la coronación, al ser una ocasión tan importante como lo es la sucesión del trono por parte de otro rey, toda la armada real se replegó en la ciudad, se trataba del evento más importante de edolas en varias décadas, aunque a muchos les agradaba la idea de una mente joven y fresca tomando el cargo a muchos les molestaba este hecho, y más aun con los cambios que podría traer el mandato de Ichigo. Se había armado una gran plataforma en la que se iba a llevar a cabo la coronación, en ella estaba la élite del ejército rodeando el pequeño podio en el que se iba a investir oficialmente al nuevo rey, todos portaban armaduras que vendrían a ser una versión de edolas de un uniforme de gala militar, las armaduras no tenían ningún parecido a la usual armadura estándar azul y gris que portaba el resto de soldados, en esta nueva armadura el casco con protector facial fue reemplazado por un yelmo ornamentado, el yelmo cubría gran parte de la cabeza pero dejaba parte del rostro descubierto solo con dos partes a los laterales que se extendían para brindar protección a los pómulos y la mandíbula, tenía una cresta de metal que partía de la parte frontal hasta un poco más de la mitad trasera, a los laterales se extendían unas especies de "alas" sin ninguna utilidad defensiva, dichas protuberancias eran solo para fines estéticos, para proteger el torso dichas armaduras tenían una coraza compuesta por múltiples bandas metálicas superpuestas formando una especie de escamado, en el centro tenían tallado el emblema de edolas en color dorado, por encima de la coraza portaban una gabardina blanca semejante a la que portaba Ichigo solo que no tenían las "motas" o "pelaje" negro y las mangas solo llegaban al ante brazo, sus manos y antebrazos estaban protegidos por guanteletes con el mismo diseño de bandas superpuestas, también portaban pantalones negros un poco holgados con alargadas placas metálicas en la parte frontal y a los laterales de los muslos, para proteger sus pies portaban botas metálicas hasta la rodilla, el conjunto entero de las armaduras era plateado con los ornamentos de color dorado, el anciano Sethlas a quien se le pidió varios días atrás que diseñara las armaduras y supervisara su fabricación, decidió hacer que las armaduras se asemejaran ligeramente a un hada ya que se enteró que el actual rey portaba el título de protector de las hadas. A parte del círculo de élite de protección real también estaba la reina exceed con sus consejeros y guardias personales ya que ésta era la que iba a investir al joven Kurosaki, dentro del círculo de protección estaban varios de los generales del anterior rey, en el lado izquierdo se encontraba Hughes y en el derecho se encontraban Sugar boy y Dan, Panther-lily tuvo que presenciar la coronación desde el público por sus heridas mientras que la ex-generala Knightwalker no asistió por haber sido relevada de su cargo como general, a Coco se le permitió estar dentro del circulo de protección a pedido de Ichigo o mejor dicho gracias a las insoportables suplicas de la jovial chica por estar cerca del podio, Byro por su parte estuvo ausente en la ceremonia. Finalmente sonaron las trompetas en señal de inicio del acto, el público estaba extremadamente emocionado ya que muchas personas nunca habían presenciado un acto de coronación, toda la plaza estaba repleta de personas, en los balcones cercanos e incluso en los techos de las casas se podía ver personas presenciando el acto, gracias a algunas exageraciones y mentiras dichas por algunos de los soldados que estuvieron presentes en la batalla de extalia Ichigo fue mostrado como un mítico héroe ante el pueblo de la ciudad real, aunque la armada trató que la información no se filtrara hacia afuera de la ciudad real hasta este día, el boca en boca de las personas más las personas que presenciaron cuando el joven Kurosaki salvó a una persona de una rueda de la fortuna que colapso días atrás y el hecho de haber salvado a "los ángeles" de edolas ayudaron a que fluyera mejor la imagen de que el adolecente de cabello naranja era un verdadero héroe, lo cierto es que todo esto era una campaña política para que Ichigo fuera aceptado más fácilmente por el pueblo y al parecer lo lograron a la perfección. Ichigo comenzó a caminar hacia el podio, al verlo mucha gente empezó a gritar aunque para la mayoría era la primera vez que veían al muchacho, al él subir al podio algunos soldados dispararon hacia el cielo con sus rifles mágicos, claro, estos siendo una especie de proyectiles de salva, la reina exceed esperaba a Ichigo en la cima del podio a su lado estaba la corona de tres gemas que le había forjado Sethlas que, aunque ya la había usado anteriormente debían coronarlo simbólicamente, la reina también tenía una espada sin filo en sus manos, la espada también había sido forjada junto con la corona personalmente por el anciano herrero, la espada era simplemente ornamental, era de hoja recta y medía unos noventa y cinco centímetros, la empuñadura y el guardamano eran dorados y tenía múltiples gemas engarzadas, Shagotte tenía la espada sujetada con ambas manos y con la punta hacia abajo esperando al joven. Pronto Ichigo estaba frente a la "diosa" de edolas, él había practicado el día anterior como se llevaría a cabo la coronación y el protocolo de la ceremonia, sin embargo él no podía negar lo nervioso que estaba, en ningún momento de su vida llegó a imaginar que algún día se convertiría en rey de un imperio completo, lógicamente tampoco llego a imaginar que se convertiría en shinigami o que viajaría a otro mundo pero esto era algo aún más increíble, al observar a la reina frente a él, le dirigió una leve sonrisa a lo que ella le respondió con otra en señal de saludo.

-Shagotte- Dijo el joven como saludo.

-Rey Ichigo- respondió la exceed.

-Ya te he dicho que me llames solo Ichigo-

-Empecemos- dijo Shagotte levantando la espada a lo que Ichigo asintió.

Ichigo puso una rodilla en el suelo y bajo su cabeza como le habían explicado que debía hacer.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿aceptas ser rey del imperio de edolas, servidor del pueblo, guardián de este país y procurador de la paz?- Preguntó Shagotte levantando la espada sobre la cabeza de él.

-Acepto- respondió el peli-naranja.

Shagotte bajó la espada y toco el hombro izquierdo del muchacho levemente para luego volver a levantarla sobre su cabeza.

-¿Cómo rey de edolas prometes estar sujeto a la justa ley de edolas y a todos los mandatos y estatutos que fueron escritos en la constitución?-

-Lo prometo-

Nuevamente Shagotte bajó la espada y tocó el hombro derecho del joven, luego tomó la espada y la entrego a un consejero que se acercó rápidamente para tomar la espada, del lado contrario estaba esperando Coco con una pequeña almohadilla de color rojo con listones de seda dorada, en dicha almohadilla estaba la corona que Shagotte tomó cuidadosamente.

-Finalmente, ¿Cómo rey de edolas aceptas garantizar la paz entre humanos y exceed?-

-Siempre-

Shagotte no pudo evitar soltar una leve sonrisa ante la respuesta del joven que no era parte del protocolo, rápidamente coloco la corona en la cabeza del joven, luego éste se levantó ya siendo oficialmente un rey, muchos fuegos artificiales fueron disparados colmando el cielo de brillantes colores, los demás soldados dispararon ráfagas de proyectiles mágicos para acompañar el espectáculo de luces, los gritos de emoción del publico inundaron la plaza, grandes, pequeños, ancianos, no importaba la edad, la mayoría se dejó llevar por el hermoso espectáculo de luces.

-Sabes que esa respuesta no era parte de lo que practicamos ayer- Dijo Shagotte parándose al lado de Ichigo y presenciando el espectáculo en el cielo.

-Sí, se me olvido que debía responder…- Dijo el joven rey un poco apenado.

- tu respuesta fue muy buena No te preocupes, lo demás vendrá con el tiempo, tienes mucha vitalidad por delante, estoy segura que en cuestión de tiempo se te hará mucho más fácil estas cosas, si te confieso algo…yo tampoco era buena con los protocolos- Dijo Shagotte tratando de reconfortar al joven rey.

-¿Qué tocaba ahora?- Susurro Ichigo inclinándose levemente a la reina exceed.

-El discurso y luego los desfiles-

-…-

-¿Que sucede Ichigo? Te ves algo pálido - Preguntó Shagotte algo preocupada.

-¿Me puedo saltar el discurso?-

-Puedes, pero no sería practico…recuerda que eres el nuevo rey, debes decirle unas palabras a tu pueblo, no será nada difícil con el guión que te entregaron ayer….lo leíste ¿cierto?-

-…-

-¿No lo leíste?- Preguntó Shagotte interpretando el silencio del joven.

-¡No sabía qué diablos decía! ¡No entiendo el alfabeto de aquí!-

-Debías haberlo dicho ayer, no importa trataré de ayudarte, solo di lo que salga de tu corazón-

-¡Maravilloso pueblo de edolas! Nuestro valiente y joven rey dirá unas palabras en motivo a su nombramiento- Dijo un almirante de pie en la plataforma, inmediatamente el público hizo silencio y prestaron suma atención.

Para mala suerte de Ichigo no solo los ciudadanos de la capital estaban presenciando el evento, la coronación estaba siendo trasmitida a toda la nación mediante lacrima-vision en vivo, el joven dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante y pudo observar como todas las miradas estaba dirigidas a él, cosa que le hizo sentir incómodo y aún más nervioso.

-Ehmm…..mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo y…ehm…soy el nuevo rey de edolas, creo…y ehm….-

-¿Qué hace? ¿Se está presentando?- Preguntó Hughes dirigiéndose a sus compañeros generales.

-Parece que le está yendo mal allá arriba- Comento jocosamente Sugar boy.

-Ichigo ¿qué diablos haces?, di lo que decía el guión- Dijo Dan tratando de que el público no lo escuchara.

-….- El joven rey no sabía qué diablos decir.

Pasaron siete largos segundos de silencio, nadie en el público se atrevía a decir algo pero se notaba que todos se preguntaban por qué el rey no iniciaba su discurso y más aún, la forma tan poco ortodoxa con la que empezó a hablar.

Ichigo dio un pequeño suspiro, intentó pasarse una mano entre su cabello naranja pero la corona no se lo permitió, cerró los ojos unos segundos más antes de decidirse a responder, no sabía que decir así que pensó que lo mejor era seguir el consejo que le dio Shagotte, decir lo que le saliera del corazón.

-La verdad…no soy bueno con estas cosas, nunca llegué a imaginar que sería rey así que no estoy preparado para esto, tampoco soy fanático de hablarle a grandes multitudes, desde que tengo uso de razón trato de estar lo más alejado posible de ser el foco de atracción pero parece que hoy es todo lo contrario, tampoco soy un héroe ni el salvador de la raza exceed, solo soy alguien que desea proteger a los que son valiosos para mí, nunca me sentí superior a los demás por tener estos poderes y menos lo hago ahora que soy rey, tampoco sé si estoy preparado para esta responsabilidad, solo sé que haré lo que mejor sé hacer…..luchar por los demás, proteger al que no puede pelear por sí mismo….ehm…creo que ahora debo decir….¿gracias por escuchar?-

Las personas quedaron en silencio, nadie sabía que pensar o decir, era muy raro ver a un rey declararse a sí mismo incapaz o inexperto del cargo, se supone que el rey debe ser imponente y sagaz, pero Ichigo a pesar de su inmenso poder se mostró a sí mismo como lo que es, un adolecente que solo quiere cuidar de sus seres queridos.

-¿Qué rayos hace?- Pregunto Dan no entendiendo por qué Ichigo no estaba dando el discurso de acuerdo al guion, él intento acercarse para interrumpirlo pero Shagotte lo detuvo.

Repentinamente se oyó un aplauso, todos giraron para observar quien estaba aplaudiendo con tanta fuerza, la persona que estaba aplaudiendo era la mujer que Ichigo salvo de la rueda de la fortuna que colapso cuando se infiltro en la ciudad, de la nada otra persona empezó a aplaudir, ésta era una persona que había llevado una solicitud a fairy tail hace meses atrás para que lo ayudaran con unos bandidos que siempre asaltaban su negocio, Ichigo tomó el trabajo junto con los hermanos Strauss pero decidió no cobrarle al anciano ya que a causa de los constantes asaltos su negocio estaba casi en quiebra, él nunca supo cómo se llamaba el mago de cabello naranja que lo salvo de los bandidos hasta este día en que vino a la capital a buscar provisiones y para su sorpresa observo la coronación. Más aplausos se pudieron escuchar entre el público, algunos provenían de personas que observaron a Ichigo salvar a la mujer de la rueda de la fortuna, otros provenían de personas que de alguna u otra forma fueron salvados por el shinigami de fairy tail, en cuestión de segundos la plaza entera, no, la ciudad entera se llenó de aplausos.

-Parece que su poco ortodoxo discurso de sinceridad rindió fruto, mira, la gente lo adora, no recuerdo que con Fausto haya sido así- Dijo Shagotte dirigiéndose al joven general, éste quedo sumamente impresionado por la reacción del público.

-ICHIGO-

-ICHIGO-

-ICHIGO-

-ICHIGO-

-¡VIVA EL REY!-

-¡VIVA EL REY ICHIGO!- Se podía escuchar proviniendo de la multitud.

-Parece que él realmente será capaz de cambiar este mundo….- Pensó Dan observando las reacciones de la gente.

-¡Ya oyeron a nuestro magnánimo rey! ¡El guardián de edolas! ¡Ahora sigamos con los desfiles!- Dijo el almirante que estaba fungiendo como presentador del evento.

Rápidamente el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales continuó y los desfiles empezaron, la gente estaba aún más emocionada por esto.

-Parece que tendrás que sumar otro apodo a la lista "guardián de edolas"- Comento Dan en tono jocoso mientras se acercaba a su nuevo rey.

-Nunca más, nunca más quiero volver a pasar por esto, casi me da un infarto- Dijo Ichigo recuperándose de lo que acababa de suceder.

-Vamos fue divertido, hoy sentiste lo que yo siento casi a diario- Dijo el general de cabello rojizo.

-Lo sientes a diario por que eres un miedoso- Respondió el peli-naranja.

-¡Eso es cruel!-

-No es crueldad si dices la verdad- Dijo Ichigo encogiéndose de hombros.

Así terminó pasando la tarde hasta que finalmente termino el evento con un gran desfile de la armada y con dos naves mostrando una gigantesca pancarta con un saludo de parte del ejército al nuevo rey de edolas, desgraciadamente él no entendió lo que decía la pancarta ya que estaba escrito en alfabeto edolense. Ya entrada la noche Ichigo pudo volver al castillo para encontrarse con sus amigos.

* * *

><p>Ala de habitaciones de personal/

Ichigo llegó al nivel en que permitieron que se quedaran sus compañeros, inmediatamente observo como el lugar estaba repleto de soldados, había por lo menos dos soldados por puerta, eran medidas de seguridad bastante extremas pero había que tener en cuenta que a los miembros de fairy tail los tomaban como criminales de alta peligrosidad, los soldados al ver a Ichigo ya siendo oficialmente el nuevo rey de edolas se arrodillaron.

-Su majestad, felicitaciones por su cargo, ¿en qué le puedo servir?- Preguntó uno de los soldados de rodillas.

-Ehm….creo que debería decir algo como…" ¿descansen muchachos?"-

-Como usted desee su majestad- Respondió el soldado.

Todos los soldados siguieron la "orden" de su rey y se marcharon en seguida, Ichigo le gritó a sus compañeros que ya podían salir, lentamente todos salieron de la habitación en la que estaban confinados.

-Hey ¿Ya eres oficialmente rey?- Preguntó Nab saliendo de su habitación.

-Sí y les tengo una sorpresa- Dijo Ichigo sacándose un pergamino de su gabardina.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó Cana observando el pergamino.

-Léelo tú, no entiendo que rayos dice- Dijo Ichigo extendiendo dicho documento, a lo cual lo tomó Wendy.

La maga de cabello azul le quitó el sello real al pergamino y comenzó a leerlo, repentinamente abrió ampliamente sus ojos, cosa que hizo que los demás magos se asustaran al ver que la usualmente calmada maga cambió su expresión.

-Esto es…- Dijo Wendy pero la impresión no la dejo terminar la frase.

-¿Qué sucede Wendy?- Preguntó Lucy acercándose a leer también.

La rubia también cambió repentinamente su expresión.

-Oye di que sucede Lucy, ya estas comenzando a asustarme- Dijo Reedus.

-Estamos….absueltos…todos, ¡todos estamos absueltos de todos los cargos que nos imputaron!- Gritó Lucy no pudiendo contener su emoción y felicidad, incluso unas pequeñas lagrimas suyas cayeron sobre el pergamino que no era más que una simple notificación de la corte real de edolas.

-¿Es en serio?- Preguntó Juvia observando el pergamino con los ojos ampliamente abiertos.

-Sí, sí es cierto- Dijo Ichigo recostándose de una pared.

-¡SÍ!-

-¡SOMOS LIBRES!-

Los gritos de felicidad de los magos se podían oír a través de todo el castillo, Lucy repentinamente comenzó a correr hacia Ichigo, él se sorprendió un poco y pensó que ella lo iba a abrazar en agradecimiento….desgraciadamente no sucedió así.

-Técnica de tortura número doce: Puente rompe-espaldas- Grito Lucy antes de tomar a Ichigo y levantarlo horizontalmente sobre sus hombros y comenzar a tirar hacia abajo sus extremidades de esta manera creando una gran presión sobre las vértebras del peli-naranja.

-¿Que demoni..agh…¿Por qué rayos es..ugh….¡Suéltame demonios!...agh- Gritaba el adolorido rey.

Luego de un par de minutos Lucy libero a Ichigo de su agarre.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Porque te lo merecías, si ibas a mostrarnos algo tan importante debías solo decirlo y ya, no tenías por qué estar con tanto secretismo, intentando preocuparnos- Respondió la rubia.

-Entonces….por fin….por fin dejaremos de ser perseguidos- Exclamo felizmente Mira quién también se aproximó hacia Ichigo.

Mira se lanzó sobre el rey y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, para mala suerte de Ichigo, Mira era más fuerte de lo que parecía, cosa que no ayudaba con el dolor de espalda que le dejó Lucy.

-M-Mira…por favor no, ngh….no me abraces tan fuerte, mi espalda, mi espalda-

-¡Oh! Perdóname Ichigo, me dejé llevar por la emoción- Respondió la albina.

-Realmente son tal para cual….- Comentó Warren observando la escena.

-Sí, Mira y el maestro Ichigo hacen muy buena pareja- Comento También Lisanna.

-A todas estas y ahora que somos totalmente libres, ¿Cuándo van a formalizar su relación?- Preguntó Juvia algo curiosa al respecto.

-Formalizar….. ¿Su relación?- Preguntó el despistado rey.

-Claro, ¿o no planeas formalizar tu relación como lo hemos hecho Al-Al y yo?- Preguntó Bisca abrazando a Alzack.

-¿No planeas formalizarte con Mira? Eso significa que ¿durante todo este tiempo solo la has estado engañando?- Preguntó Lucy frunciendo su ceño hacia Ichigo.

-Esperen… ¿engañarla de qué?- Preguntó Ichigo dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

Todas las mujeres del gremio a excepción de Mira comenzaron a acercarse a Ichigo con peligrosas intenciones, cada una con una mirada que le helaría la sangre a cualquier persona.

-Maestro Ichigo….- Dijo Lisanna amenazadoramente acercándose hacia el joven rey.

-Kurosaki….- Dijo también amenazadoramente Levy acercándose al joven.

-Aceptas ser rey pero intentas escapar de tus responsabilidades con Mira…- Dijo Lucy tronándose los puños.

Ichigo intentó escapar pero todas las chicas cayeron sobre él y le dieron una paliza con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

><p>(Unos cuantos días después….)<p>

/Calabozos del castillo/

El general Dan ahora nombrado jefe de estado se encontraba caminando hacía los calabozos del castillo, precisamente hacia la celda de la ex- capitán general Erza Knightwalker, no tardó mucho en encontrar la celda, la bellísima guerrera de cabello escarlata se encontraba sentada al fondo de la celda, su rostro ostentaba su usual expresión, un ceño fruncido, rápidamente notó al sujeto pero no le prestó atención, solo se mantuvo allí observando al suelo.

-Hola generala Er-….lo siento, es cierto, olvide por un minuto que ya no es general, disculpe mi error- Dijo Dan intentando saludar a la antipática joven.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres algo o solo viniste a restregarme en la cara el hecho de que ya no soy general?- Preguntó Erza aún sin levantar su mirada.

-En realidad vine a hablar con usted- Dijo el peli-rojo acercándose a la celda.

-No me interesa lo que tengas que decir-

-Tal vez pueda llegarte a interesar si es referente al rey Ichigo-

El comentario de Dan hizo que Erza le empezara a tomar atención, cosa que él notó.

-Me extraña que entre todos los generales tú fuiste la única que no se opuso directamente a que él tomara el cargo…incluso el general Lily se mostró renuente a que Ichigo fuera rey, claro eso hasta que la reina Shagotte habló con él, Hughes y Sugar boy tuvieron que aceptarlo a regaña dientes ya que si no lo hacían perderían sus cargos en la reestructuración, pero tú- Dan no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido.

-Yo lo intenté matar por si no lo recuerdas, no hay oposición más directa que esa- Respondió rudamente Erza.

-También creí que fue así pero….Ichigo tiene un extraño don o habilidad, realmente no sé cómo llamarlo, él tiene la extraña capacidad de que cuando lucha contra alguien puede sentir lo que siente la persona, puede saber los sentimientos de esa persona y- Dan nuevamente fue interrumpido.

-Ridículo, algo así no puede existir, nadie es capaz de sentir lo que siente otra persona solo con luchar contra ella- Dijo Erza aun observando hacia el suelo.

-Sí, sé que suena ilógico e incluso tonto, pero tengo confianza en lo que él dice, él me contó que cuando lo atacaste…no tenías realmente ningún tipo de intención asesina-

Erza dando muestras de sus impresionantes cualidades físicas saltó hacia la puerta de la celda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esto hizo que Dan diera unos cuantos pasos atrás en pavor, Erza lo observo fijamente con una mirada tan fría que solo podría provenir de una bestia salvaje.

-Sí no fui a matarlo entonces… ¿a qué fui?- Preguntó sarcásticamente la peligrosa guerrera.

-No lo sé, eso solo lo sabes tú y él…pero sí sé que en los últimos meses has tenido una "pequeña obsesión" hacia él, estuve investigando un poco al respecto y me enteré que la fuente de tu fijación no estaba tan dirigida a los demás magos de fairy tail…solo hacia él, no debería ser extraño ya que era tu responsabilidad erradicar ese gremio pero….no estabas tan obsesionada con el resto del gremio solo y específicamente hacia él, allí empieza lo extraño-

-Un sujeto como tú que es un simple guerrero de clase baja que solo llegó al rango de general por pura politiquería barata nunca podría entender cómo piensa un cazador como yo, solo observa a la naturaleza un poco y tal vez lo puedas entender, observa como los Legion's cazan a sus presas, si su presa es demasiado grande, ellos lo siguen desde lejos, observan todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, aprenden como se mueven y terminan moviéndose igual, aprenden como lucha y asimilan lo que observan…a la final terminan atacándolo cuando esté distraído y usando todo lo que aprendieron terminan matándolo, bajo ese margen trabaja un cazador, no es obsesión es mimetización- Dijo Fríamente la ex-general.

-¿Qué pasa cuando terminan pensando igual que su presa?- Preguntó el joven.

-….- Ella no respondió a esto.

-¿Sabes? él me dijo que te liberara, por alguna razón no te guarda rencor…a pesar de todo lo que le hiciste a sus amigos, no te odia, no te quiere muerta…me dijo que hiciera como si nada hubiese sucedido, como si nunca lo hubieses atacado, yo le dije que no…no puedo hacer algo como eso, si hubiese sido algo pequeño, no sé, ofenderlo o algo por el estilo, sí podría liberarte, pero lo que hiciste fue lo más grave que puede hacer un soldado e incluso un "guerrero de clase baja" como yo puede entenderlo, atacaste a tu propio rey, es el máximo acto de traición bajo la ley de edolas, si te libero nada impide que lo vuelvas a hacer-

-….-

Aunque no lo demostrara su rostro, Erza estaba sumamente impactada por lo que acababa de oír.

-No voy a liberarte por que él lo pida, aún si es el rey…pero puedo hacer un trato contigo-

-¿Qué tipo de trato? Y…. ¿qué te hace pensar que lo aceptare?-

-Sé que la armada real es tu vida, aún si aceptara liberarte no tendrías a donde ir, tu mundo gira alrededor de este ejército, no tienes familia ni antecedentes antes de estar en la armada, prácticamente has vivido toda tu vida aquí-

-Parece que has hecho tu tarea- Comento sarcásticamente Knigthwalker

-No solo eso también hablé con el ex-general Lily y con Sugar boy, ellos lucharon a tu lado durante varios años, ninguno pudo decir que te conocía muy bien, pero sí pudieron decirme que era muy extraño, si no, primera vez que tienes una fijación tan fuerte hacia una persona…y más aún hacia un hombre-

Erza no permitió que Dan finalizara lo que estaba diciendo ya que lo tomó del cuello y lo acerco hacia los barrotes que los separaba, parece que Dan estaba tocando puntos algo sensibles en Erza, la extrema agresividad en su comportamiento era muestra de esto.

-¿Qué estas queriendo inferir? ¿Qué tengo algún tipo de sentimiento hacia él?- Preguntó Erza acercándose hacia el rostro del joven, lo único que bloqueo su avance fueron los barrotes.

-No…ugh…no he dicho eso en ningún momento, tu…ngh eres la que lo dijo-

Erza soltó a al joven o mejor dicho lo arrojo hacia el suelo, él comenzó a toser repetidas veces por la compresión de su garganta, cuando se recuperó continuo hablando.

-Cómo te explique la primera vez que nos vimos, soy general del cuerpo de protección real, mi trabajo es reclutar y organizar los círculos de protección del rey, tú eres la mejor guerrera de todo edolas solo por debajo de Ichigo, mi proposición es…conviértete en guardaespaldas personal del rey, solo alguien como tú puede hacerlo, tú tienes todo lo que necesita un guardaespaldas, sí aceptas no solo te liberaré, también te devolveré todos tus títulos y tu cargo de capitán general, la única diferencia es que serás la guardaespaldas del rey, es mejor que estar pudriéndote en esta celda esperando una ejecución o ir al exterior sin la menor idea de que hacer-

-Tú lógica es bastante estúpida si intentas convertir a la persona que intentó asesinar al rey en su guardia personal, además, con un poder como el de él, no necesita un guardaespaldas- Fue la respuesta de Erza.

-Sí y por esa misma razón es que quiero que te conviertas en su guardaespaldas, Simbólicamente estoy colocando la vida del rey en tus manos, es algo bastante parecido a lo que intentaste hacer cuando lo atacaste ¿no crees?- Dijo Dan intentando convencer a la mujer.

-…..- Ella nuevamente no respondió.

Dan saco una pequeña llave de hierro y la coloco encima de uno de los refuerzos de los barrotes, luego comenzó a alejarse.

-Su lanza de los diez mandamientos está siendo reconstruida por el herrero Sethlas, generala Erza….- Dijo Dan antes de salir de los calabozos.

* * *

><p>Salón de reuniones/

Ichigo se encontraba reunido con Shagotte conversando sobre el futuro de los exceed y sobre cuál sería la mejor manera de llevar la relación entre las dos razas.

-Unos exploradores consiguieron un terreno a dos millas de la ciudad real, es suficiente como para construir una pequeña ciudad, antes era una zona minera, habían varías minas de lacrima pero ya se agotaron y abandonaron la zona, sé que no es mucho pero hasta que pueda conseguir un lugar al que podamos llamar "nueva-extalia", es lo mejor que pudimos conseguir en tan poco tiempo- Dijo Ichigo dirigiéndose a Shagotte.

-Estuve discutiendo con los ancianos y me hablaron de un lugar que pertenecía a los exceed antes que nos mudáramos a extalia, debe ser un lugar en ruinas pero también puede servir, sin embargo agradezco tu preocupación- Respondió la exceed.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, se supone que prometí garantizar la paz entre los humanos y exceed ¿no?-

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo van las cosas con panterita?- Preguntó Ichigo en tono jocoso.

-¿Panterita?… oh ¿te refieres a Lily?- Shagotte no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada ante el apodo que Ichigo le coloco al guerrero exceed.

-Sí, escuche que él era un exceed expulsado- Dijo Ichigo, ahora hablando seriamente.

-Sí, fue catalogado como "ángel caído" hace varios años atrás solo por salvarle la vida a un niño humano, los ancianos decidieron expulsarlo por violar la ley de extalia, no pude hacer nada al respecto...- Dijo Shagotte sintiendo algo de culpabilidad por dicho evento ocurrido varios años atrás.

-Pero ya lo restituyeron como un exceed ¿cierto?-

-Sí, él será el nuevo comandante supremo de la armada exceed-

-Me da un poco de lastima con el tipo de los perfumes, él era el anterior comandante ¿no?-

-Ciertamente Nichiya no está contento al respecto pero decidió aceptarlo por ser una orden directa mía-

-¿Cómo te sientes con el cargo de rey?-

-Es…..estresante, aburrido, tengo niñeras en todos lados pero….mis amigos están bien y eso es suficiente para mí-

-Para solo tener un par de semanas oficialmente con el cargo lo haces muy bien-

-¿Por qué siempre que tenemos una reunión terminamos hablando de esto?-

-¿Te incomoda hablar de eso?-

-No, pero siempre me preguntas lo mismo y siempre te respondo lo mismo-

-Oh… ¿entonces hablamos de otra cosa?-

Ichigo solo respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Que tal…..¿cómo te va con tu novia?-

-¿¡N-novia!?-

-Sí, la joven de cabello blanco…no sé exactamente como se llama, la maga de fairy tail-

-¡Mira no es mi novia!- Gritó Ichigo sumamente sonrojado.

-¿En serio? Pensé que eran novios, sobre todo porque siempre andan juntos-

-No, es mi novia, solo somos buenos amigos- Ichigo intentaba disimular su sonrojo pero era demasiado evidente, además la actitud infantil que estaba tomando tampoco ayudaba.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas? ¿Será que…..te gusta y no quieres admitirlo?-

-¡Shagotte!- Grito Ichigo levantándose de la mesa aún más sonrojado que antes.

-Eres joven Ichigo, tienes mucho tiempo por delante pero recuerda que es mejor aprovechar las oportunidades cuando se te presentan, si realmente quieres a esa joven, díselo, es mejor aclarar tus sentimientos cuanto antes- Dijo Shagotte en un tono algo maternal también levantándose.

-Gracias por el consejo, ¿ya te vas?-

-Sí, voy a hablar con mi pueblo sobre ese lugar al que podemos mudarnos- Dijo Shagotte dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Hasta luego y recuerda lo que te dije-

-Lo pensaré-

Shagotte finalmente salió de la habitación, afuera la esperaba su guardia personal, después de unos minutos Ichigo también salió, después de caminar un largo rato entre el sin fin de pasillos del palacio se encontró con Gajeel o mejor dicho, Gajeel estaba esperando encontrarlo.

-¡Ichigo que casualidad!- Dijo Gajeel levantando su mano en señal de saludo.

-Recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que no crees en las casualidades- Respondió Ichigo deteniéndose cerca del joven escritor.

-¿Tienes un minuto?-

-Sí-

-¿Qué tal si hablamos en privado?-

-Sí, acompáñame- Respondió el joven rey reanudando su paso.

* * *

><p>(Unos minutos después…..)<p>

/Niveles superiores del palacio/

-¿Qué es tan importante que hay que hablarlo en privado?- Preguntó Ichigo bastante serio, el joven rey había hecho un pacto con Gajeel para que fuera su inteligencia fuera del castillo, así que escucharlo decir "hablar en privado" significa que era un tema delicado.

-Antes que nada, ¿Cómo van las cosas con los chicos del gremio?-

-Bien, de hecho ya hice que reconstruyeran el gremio, ellos aún no lo saben, iba justamente a eso- Respondió Ichigo asomándose en una ventana.

-Es bueno escucharlo, ¿has leído el periódico ultimadamente?-

-No ¿por?-

-Vi la primera plana del royal magazine y se trataba sobre ti, cuatro artículos de chismes, dos columnas hablando sobre si tu nueva política como rey será mejor que la de Fausto y seis páginas enteras hablando sobre tu ataque al castillo real, los mitos de tus hazañas como mago de fairy tail y tu acto de heroísmo al salvar una raza entera. Eres bastante popular con la prensa, te llaman el adolecente más codiciado de edolas, no sabes cuánto me reí al leer eso-

-Otra vez siendo el centro de atracción….- Dijo Ichigo antes de soltar un pequeño quejido de molestia.

-He, si supieras cuantos apodos tienes, te llaman "el guardián de edolas", "El salvador de los ángeles", "El rey de las hadas", tienes un sinfín de apodos, creo que había un artículo catalogando todos tus apodos, aunque a mí particularmente me gustaría escribir un artículo sobre tu mundo y tus orígenes-

-Seguro, cualquier día de estos nos podemos reunir para que me preguntes lo que quieras, por cierto ¿ahora es rey de las hadas?- Preguntó Ichigo algo extrañado por el apodo.

-Sí, el protector de las hadas surgió de algunos soldados del ejército real, pero parece que este surgió de unos ciudadanos que te empezaron a llamar así, el apodo se difundió como polvo en un ventarrón y por eso apareció en ese artículo-

-No sé de dónde sacan esos apodos- Pensó en voz alta el joven rey.

-Personalmente pienso que te sienta bien "King of fairies"-

-Dejando de lado todo eso, ¿Qué es lo sucede?- Preguntó Ichigo asomando nuevamente su cabeza en la ventana.

-Ichigo…alguien…intenta derrocarte, nadie más aparte de ti y de mí sabe esto, es algo interno, es una persona con mucha influencia dentro del ejército- Respondió Gajeel también asomando su cabeza en la misma ventana.

-Ya veo…Dan sospechaba también de eso, ayer me hablo sobre una posible sublevación- Comento Ichigo en voz baja.

-Lo mejor es que alejes a los demás todo lo que puedas, el que esté tramando esto debe estar muy consciente de tus capacidades, no te intentará atacar directamente, lo más probable es que busque atacarte en tu lado más vulnerable….tus compañeros-

-¿Tienes alguna idea de quién puede ser?-

-No pero sospecho que puede ser la ex-mano derecha de Fausto, el jefe de personal Byron, ¿tú tienes algún sospechoso?-

-La verdad no, ayer me gane a muchos enemigos cuando ordene que desactivaran el anima-

-Ten mucho cuidado Ichigo, a muchos no les va a gustar tu política, es bueno que ya te hayas dado cuenta-

-Sí, tú también ten cuidado, si alguien se entera que eres mi inteligencia intentarán ir por ti, ¿quieres que te asigne guardaespaldas?-

-No, unos guardaespaldas solo atraerán atención hacia mí, además, eso solo me retrasaría, me muevo mejor estando solo- Dijo Gajeel acomodando levemente su sombrero.

Ambos se dieron las espaldas y comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria, sin nada más que decirse era mejor que no los vieran juntos.

* * *

><p>(Ocho minutos después…..)<p>

/Ala de habitaciones de huéspedes/

Ichigo se dirigió a donde estaban sus compañeros para darles la noticia de la reconstrucción del gremio, al llegar observo que había dos guardias resguardando el lugar, no para vigilar a sus compañeros, esta vez solo estaban para resguardar la zona.

-Buenas tardes su majestad- Dijo un soldado inclinándose a su rey, su compañero también hizo lo mismo.

-Buenas tardes ¿No saben si los chicos se encuentran allí?-

-Sí señor, los magos de fairy tail están….festejando, pidieron que les trajeran alcohol y té, mucho té, ya que usted ordeno que se les concediera cualquier cosa que pidieran sé les trajo todo lo que requerían-

-Está bien, gracias por eso-

-No es necesario que lo agradezca su majestad- Dijo el soldado inclinándose nuevamente.

-No es necesario que me llames así, solo Ichigo está bien- Dijo el peli-naranja aún sin poder acostumbrarse a ser llamado con términos de la realeza.

-Claro, rey Ichigo-

Ichigo intentó ignorar la renuencia del soldado a llamarlo simplemente por su nombre y continuó su camino hacia la habitación más ruidosa donde probablemente se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta, Ichigo ingreso a la habitación y no le sorprendió para nada el desorden, era algo usual de fairy tail causar destrucción y desorden en donde sea que estuvieran.

-Oigan- Exclamo Ichigo intentando llamar la atención de sus desastrosos compañeros.

-Oshe…esh el rey fresha….- Dijo Jet en un claro estado de ebriedad.

-Shi esh *glup* esh eshe tipo de cabello naranja…. ¿cómo she llamaba?- Dijo Droy bastante alcoholizado también.

-Esh el capitán fresha, ¡oshe freshita, pelea conmigo demoshtremosh quien esh el mash fuerte del gremio!- Grito Jet apuntando a Ichigo.

-Demonios lo que faltaba, que se emborrachen en pleno palacio- Dijo el pobre rey dándose una palmada en la cara en señal de irritación.

-Oshe no me *glup* ignoresh, sho shere tu oponente- Volvió a exclamar Jet, esta vez señalando a un barril de cerveza.

-¡Hola Ichigo!- Gritó Lucy saludando al shinigami.

Ichigo instintivamente se preparó para recibir algún tipo de ataque de parte de la rubia, pero no fue así, de alguna forma sus facciones se asemejaron a las de un gato y dos mechones de su cabello tomaron forma de orejas felinas.

-Rurrrr, nyan, nyan- Decía Lucy mientras se acercaba al joven.

-Oh por dios…. ¿¡cuánto ha bebido esta gente!?- Sé preguntó Ichigo mientras retrocedía.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Hazme cariñitos!- Dijo Lucy parada frente a Ichigo, él no podía escapar ya que estaba acorralado contra una pared.

-¿Cari…ñitos?-

-¡Sí!- Exclamo alegremente la ebria rubia mientras señalaba a su mentón.

Ichigo le frotó levemente el mentón como se le haría a un gato, para su horror Lucy comenzó a ronronear y a maullar a causa de esto.

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa Lucy!?- Grito Ichigo.

-Dije que me HAGAS cariñitos- Respondió Lucy en un tono amenazador.

-¡Señor Ichigo!- Saludo una jovial voz que Ichigo inmediatamente reconoció.

-¡Natsu!- Replico Ichigo al ver a joven de cabello rosa.

-¿Cuándo despertaste?- Preguntó observando al joven fireball.

-Esta mañana, Wendy me contó todo lo que sucedió mientras estaba inconsciente- Dijo el tímido joven acercándose a su compañero.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mejor, ¿es cierto que eres el nuevo rey?-

-Sí, pasaron muchas cosas pero ya no los perseguirán más y eso es lo que importa- Respondió Ichigo colocando una mano en el hombro del joven.

-¡Mu-muchas gracias señor Ichigo!- Exclamo alegremente Natsu al saber que ya no serían perseguidos más nunca, incluso habían pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad saliendo de sus ojos.

-No tienes nada que agradecer- Respondió el joven rey.

-¡Hola Natsu!- Dijo alegremente Lucy.

-Oh oh…adiós Natsu te la encargo- Dijo el peli-naranja alejándose rápidamente del lugar.

-Natsu…..hazme cariñitos- Dijo la joven maga en un tono muy amenazador.

-¡S-s-si Lucy!- Respondió el aterrado adolecente.

Ichigo se alejó lo más que pudo de Lucy y Natsu, por donde viera había gente bebiendo, la mayoría ya estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de la ingesta de alcohol.

-¿Oye Ichigo quieres un poco de té? Tanto alcohol es desagradable- Dijo Cana sentada con una taza de té en su mano.

-No, gracias, como eres la única que no está emborrachada te lo diré a ti-

-Dime, Wendy tampoco está tomando, ni Mira- Dijo la elegante maga.

-Ya están construyendo el nuevo gremio, tardará un par de meses para que lo terminen, estará al este de la ciudad-

La mirada de la joven se llenó de felicidad y gozo al escuchar esto, Ichigo giro su cabeza y observó a Lisanna al fondo del pasillo hablando con Mira, él comenzó a caminar hacia ellas para contarles al respecto.

-Maestro Ichigo- Saludo sonrientemente Lisanna al ver a su maestro acercarse.

Mira también sonrió al verlo.

-Hola Mira, Lisanna-

-¿Ya terminaste tu reunión con la reina exceed?- Preguntó la mayor de los Strauss.

-Sí, ya encontraron un lugar en el que puedan reconstruir su ciudad, por cierto, también ya está en reconstrucción el gremio-

-¿E-es en serio?- Preguntó Lisanna bastante emocionada.

-Sí es….enserio-

Ichigo bajo la mirada y observo algo que…no le agrado que estuviera haciendo su alumna, tenía una cerveza en la mano.

-¿Tú estás bebiendo?- Preguntó Ichigo aun observando el vaso.

-Sí, no lo suelo hacer pero me convencieron de celebrar-

-¡No tienes edad para beber!- Dijo Ichigo regañando a su discípula.

-Oh vamos Ichigo, no es tan malo, incluso yo bebí un poco- Dijo Mira abogando por su hermana menor.

-Mira tú eres su hermana mayor deberías decirle que no lo haga-

-Por cierto, desde que están aquí no has entrenado ¿cierto?- Preguntó Ichigo nuevamente a Lisanna.

-Ehmm….no-

-Vas a perder la práctica, mañana reiniciaremos tu entrenamiento en castigo por estar bebiendo- Dijo Ichigo actuando como un hermano mayor hacia Lisanna.

-Pero-

-Sin peros, mañana empezaremos a entrenar de nuevo y ¡suelta esa cerveza! Estas demasiado joven para beber-

-¡Lucy tiene mi edad y está bebiendo!-

-Eso es porque Lucy es…- Ichigo antes de completar su comentario se giró y observo a Lucy golpeando al recién recuperado Natsu.

-Lucy es Lucy, punto-

Lisanna gimió de impotencia antes de tener que acatar la orden de su maestro.

-Ichigo respecto al entrenamiento, quería preguntarte algo- Dijo Mira acercándose más al peli-naranja.

-Dime-

-¿Podrías entrenarme también?-

-¿Qué?-

-Yo también quiero hacerme más fuerte, cuando atacaron al gremio no pude hacer nada….- Dijo Mira bajando su mirada.

Ichigo coloco una mano en la cabeza de la joven para tratar de reconfortarla

-No es necesario, yo lucho para que tú no tengas que hacerlo-

-Lo sé pero aun así, quiero ser capaz de proteger a Lisanna y a Elfman con mi propia fuerza- Dijo la joven observando directamente a los ojos del shinigami.

Ichigo nuevamente observó la misma determinación que lo impulso a entrenar a Lisanna, apartó su mirada y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-Yo…no quiero que salgas herida- Respondió sinceramente el joven rey.

-Si soy débil puedo terminar más herida que entrenando-

-No hay manera que te persuada para que no lo hagas ¿cierto?-

-No-

Nuevamente Ichigo suspiro y se masajeo un poco las sienes.

-Está…bien, te entrenaré pero….necesitaremos un arma lo suficientemente fuerte como para que resista el entrenamiento- Dijo el peli-naranja resignándose a entrenar a la joven, parece que cada vez más se le hacía más complicado decirle que no.

-¡Sí!- Exclamo en celebración la mayor de los Strauss.

-Oye sabes que….me parece muy sexy una relación entre maestro y alumna- Dijo Mira acercándose más al adolecente.

-¡Oh vamos Mira no empieces!- Gritó el joven rey ya sonrojándose.

-No lo puedo evitar, es demasiado gracioso cuando te sonrojas así- Respondió la albina comenzando a reírse.

-Tengo la sensación de que este entrenamiento será peor para mí que para ti- Dijo Ichigo con una expresión en blanco.

* * *

><p>(Al día siguiente….)<p>

/Ala de habitaciones de huéspedes/

Era temprano en la mañana, Ichigo fue a buscar a sus "alumnas" para empezar el entrenamiento, él tampoco había entrenado desde hace varios días y le serviría tener algo de actividad física con esta faceta de entrenamiento.

-Buenos días Ichigo- Dijo Mira levantando su mano en señal de saludo.

Ambas hermanas Strauss estaban esperando al shinigami desde muy temprano.

-Buenos días Mira, Lisanna- Respondió antes de bostezar.

-¿Cómo empezaremos?- Preguntó Lisanna.

-Primero iremos con el herrero para que le haga mantenimiento a tu espada y para que le dé una a Mira-

-Yo ya tengo mi espada y escudo-

-No te servirán en este entrenamiento, créeme, necesitamos conseguirte un arma lo suficientemente fuerte y duradera- Respondió Ichigo sabiendo que un arma cualquiera no iba a resistir un choque contra zangetsu.

-Síganme, vamos a ver al herrero-

Las hermanas Strauss e Ichigo descendieron a través del castillo hacia el taller del legendario herrero.

* * *

><p>(Un par de minutos después…..)<p>

/Taller de Sethlas/

-Este lugar es bastante estrecho- Comentó Lisanna mientras caminaba por el pasillo que daba con la entrada del taller.

-Sí, no sé por qué hicieron este lugar tan angosto- Comento el rey de cabello naranja.

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada, ambas hermanas se sorprendieron por la cantidad de armas que había en el lugar, Ichigo ya no estaba tan sorprendido pero aún era una vista impresionante la calidad de esas armas.

-¿Quién anda allí?- Preguntó el anciano herrero saliendo de entre las sombras.

-Soy yo Ichigo-

-¿Quién?-

-El nuevo rey-

-¿Hay un nuevo rey? ¿Qué paso con Fausto?-

Una vena comenzó a brotar de la frente de Ichigo en señal de molestia, el anciano notó esto.

-Es broma mocoso, tengo mala memoria pero aun así te recuerdo, ¿Qué tal la corona que te forje?-

-Bien, la estoy usando por si no lo has notado- Dijo Ichigo señalando a su cabeza.

-¿A qué viniste? ¿Me vas a dejar examinar esa espada tuya?-

-¡No! Vine a pedirte un favor-

-¿Qué quieres que forje?-

-No forjar, voy a entrenarlas y necesito un arma que resista a zangetsu-

-Vaya, colocas la batuta muy alta chico, esa arma tuya es demasiado poderosa PERO, soy totalmente capaz de hacer un arma que la resista-

-¿Entonces si puedes?-

-Sí, estoy trabajando en algo ahora mismo, pero sí puedo empezar con otra arma-

-También me gustaría que revisaras esta arma y le hicieras mantenimiento- Dijo Ichigo señalando a Lisanna.

La joven espadachín extendió su espada envuelta en vendas hacia el anciano herrero, después de tomarla Sethlas la desenvolvió y observó fijamente la corta espada.

-Esta espada no necesita mantenimiento, tengo muchos años sin ver una espada de este nivel que no haya sido forjada por mí mismo, se ve que es muy antigua pero aún mantiene su calidad- Dijo el anciano mientras envolvía nuevamente el arma y la entregaba a la albina.

-Es un muy buen herrero si se pudo dar cuenta de eso tan solo con verla- Pensó Lisanna impresionada por el rápido juicio del anciano.

-El arma que quieres ¿para quién será?-

-Para ella- Respondió Ichigo señalando a Mira.

-Hola- Saludo sonriente la amable maga.

Sethlas no respondió solo observó fijamente a Mira, después de varios segundos dando vueltas alrededor de la joven e inspeccionarla minuciosamente se decidió a dar su respuesta.

-No puedo darte un arma-

-¿¡Qué!?- Preguntaron los tres jóvenes.

-Dije que no puedo darte un arma, debo forjarla especialmente para ti-

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardarías en forjar una arma nueva?- Preguntó Ichigo.

-¿Cuál es tu estilo de combate?- Preguntó el anciano.

-Escudo y espada- Respondió Mira.

-Tres días, en tres días tendrás un escudo y una espada hechos especialmente para ti- Dijo el anciano antes de volver a la profundidad de su taller.

-Ya lo oyeron, empezaremos a entrenar dentro de tres días, usen este tiempo para descansar- Dijo Ichigo saliendo del taller.

* * *

><p>(Cuatro horas después….)<p>

/Sala del trono/

Ichigo se encontraba sentado en su trono esperando a Dan, había sido citado por él para hablarle sobre algo que no especifico en el recado que le envío.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Dan llegara al salón, ahora portaba una vestimenta diferente, consistía de un sweater negro de mangas largas, guantes marrones y encima de estos unos guanteletes hasta el antebrazo, pantalones holgados del mismo color pero estos no se notaban ya que encima llevaba un faldón de color verde claro con el escudo de edolas en el medio, también tenía unas espinilleras que lo cubrían desde el tobillo hasta la parte medía de los muslos, y en sus pies tenía zapatos de color marrón.

-Bonito atuendo, pareciera que vas a vender galletas a los soldados- Dijo Ichigo observando la nueva vestimenta del peli-rojo.

-Ha ha…muy gracioso rey fresa- Respondió el general.

-¡No me llames fresa!-

-¡Tú empezaste!-

-¡Discúlpame si te ofendió el hecho de que te aclarara que pareces una anciana con esa ropa!-

-Digas lo que digas sigues siendo el rey de las fresas-

-¡Anciana!-

-¡Fresa!-

-¡Anciana!-

-¡Rey fresa!-

De la puerta vino un toqueteo que interrumpió la discusión del joven rey y su jefe de estado, Ichigo al dirigir su mirada a la puerta se sorprendió de quien estaba allí esperando.

-Ah cierto, me olvide totalmente de ti, pasa por favor-

-Ichigo vine a decirte que la generala Erza Knightwalker va a ser tu nueva guardaespaldas-

-…- Ichigo no respondió solo observo a ambos con una mirada en blanco.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó Erza comenzando a irritarse.

-Nada solo que….no creo que sea la mejor idea, además no necesito un guardaespaldas y tú muy bien lo sabes Dan-

-Vamos Ichigo, veras como en un par de días te llevaras bien con ella, sabes que hay que olvidar los rencores del pasado y aunque no lo quieras debes tener aunque sea un guardaespaldas, todos los reyes tienen-

-Si sigues usando ese tono de verdad empezare a pensar que vendes galletas-

-¡No vendo galletas y si lo hiciera entonces tú vendes fresas!-

-Deja de llamarme así, ¡mi nombre no significa fresa!-

-¡Tú empezaste!-

-¡Tú tienes la culpa por parecer una anciana!-

La discusión comenzó a incomodar a la guerrera quien no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones. Erza se aclaró la garganta para interrumpir nuevamente la discusión.

-Discúlpame nuevamente ¿puedes creer que esto pasa casi a diario?, bueno Ichigo ella será tu nueva guardaespaldas llévate bien con ella, creo que lo mejor es dejarlos solos- Dijo Dan yéndose apresuradamente y cerrando la puerta.

-…- Ichigo realmente no sabía que decir, ella era una enemiga desde hace mucho tiempo pero la última vez que lo ataco sintió como si algo hubiese cambiado en ella.

-….- Erza por su parte tampoco tenía idea de que hacer, él era el sujeto que deseaba matar desde hace tiempo pero ahora se supone que debe ser su guardia personal, otro punto más para aumentar su confusión.

-Ehm… ¿hola?- Dijo Ichigo mientras se rascaba incómodamente la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-…- Erza no respondió, en cambio lo observó fijamente con su mirada extremadamente fría.

-Ok, tú y yo claramente no nos llevamos muy bien, pero creo que si vas a ser mi guardaespaldas, que no necesito, debemos empezar a hacerlo- Dijo Ichigo forzándose a llevar la situación a un plano racional.

-…-

El silencio de Erza comenzó a incomodar a Ichigo.

-Este va a ser un largo, largo día…..- Dijo el shinigami suspirando un poco.

* * *

><p>(Tres días después….)<p>

/Cámara de entrenamiento/

Ichigo le había dicho a Mira y Lisanna que enviaría a unos escoltas a buscarlas para llevarlas al lugar donde empezaría el entrenamiento, Mira pasó a recoger su nuevo equipo en el taller de Sethlas, cuando estuvo lista fue escoltada al lugar de entrenamiento, el lugar era una cámara de unos ochenta metros de largo por cincuenta de ancho, era solo una habitación vacía, no había absolutamente nada solo dos puertas de cada lado que probablemente llevan a otras habitaciones similares, el lugar no tenía nada distintivo de hecho el color grisáceo de las paredes le daba una apariencia algo deprimente. Pasaron los minutos y Ichigo no llegaba, Mirajane y su hermana menor estaban empezando a creer que Ichigo olvido el entrenamiento, cuando estuvieron a punto de salir a buscarlo escucharon una voz que provenía desde afuera de la habitación, sonaba como la característica voz del peli-naranja, parecía que venía conversando con otra persona.

*Voces fuera de la habitación*

-Sabes que no tienes que seguirme hasta aquí, voy a entrenar, anda a descansar o algo-

-Soy tu guardia personal, debo acompañarte a cualquier lugar-

-¡Eso lo sé pero no significa que tengas que meterte también al baño conmigo!-

-…..-

-Además tampoco tienes que comerte mi comida-

-No me la estaba comiendo, estaba catándola para asegurarme que no estuviera envenenada, ya han sido dos intentos de asesinato hay que estar seguros de que no vaya a haber un tercero-

-¡El primero fuiste tú! Y lo de Lucy…..bueno….sí, creo que eso se consideraría un intento de asesinato, ¡pero igual no cuenta!-

-….-

-No me vas a dejar tranquilo ¿cierto?-

-No-

*Suspiro*

-A veces creo que lo haces a propósito solo para molestarme-

-Tal vez…..-

-¿Tal vez? ¿¡Cómo que tal vez!?-

-Solo entremos y ya-

-¿De qué rayos soy rey si todo el mundo me desautoriza?-

-No tienes carácter, es fácil ignorar tus órdenes-

-¡Eres peor que Rukia!-

-No conozco a esa tal "Rukia"-

-Olvídalo, es…..fue una persona muy importante para mí, una buena amiga, solo….entremos-

*Fin de la conversación*

Ichigo entró al lugar con su guardaespaldas Erza para gran sorpresa o mejor dicho horror de sus "alumnas". Ahora llevaba puesto su característico shikahusho, no llevaba puesta su corona ni ninguna prenda de su vestimenta real.

-Hola Mira, Lisanna- Dijo el joven mientras caminaba hacia las hermanas Strauss.

Mirajane y Lisanna no respondieron, ambas estaban impactadas que Ichigo estuviera junto a Knightwalker, la persona que asesino a casi la mitad de los miembros de fairy tail en el pasado y quién dejo en estado de coma a Elfman, Lisanna sin darse cuenta sintió una sensación punzante en el medio de su estómago, como si fuera un leve ataque de ansiedad, sus manos empezaron a sudar y su pulso se aceleró, Mira también se alteró un poco. Ichigo notó esto y se esperaba que ambas no reaccionaran bien, no las culpaba pero Erza estaba demasiada empeñada en acompañarlo a todos lados y no quería acatar la orden de que lo dejara solo.

-Puedo….puedo explicar esto, Erza es mi guardia personal, le dije a Dan que era innecesario pero sigue insistiendo en que todo rey debe tener aunque sea un guardaespaldas, eligió a Erza porque según él es "perfecta para el rol de guardia"…..así que la verán mucho por aquí-

-…- Ambas hermanas no sabían que decir, no le podían decir a Ichigo que no la dejara entrar, son aspectos normales de ser un rey después de todo y no podían interferir con eso, pero tampoco se podían hacer la idea de que verían casi a diario a la persona que le causo tanto daño a su gremio.

Ichigo no necesitó oír una respuesta, por el silencio y la expresión en sus rostros pudo interpretar que estaba pasando por la cabeza de ambas magas.

-Empecemos- Dijo Ichigo separando a zangetsu del rosario en el que normalmente está colgado.

Él recostó su zanpaku-tō de una pared y luego saco de su obi una espada de madera, era lo más parecido que pudo encontrar a un boken de práctica.

-¿No vas a usar a zangetsu?- Preguntó Lisanna extrañada que no siguiera los mismos estándares con los que la entreno.

-No, primero voy a probar sus capacidades-

-¿Estás seguro? Vamos a usar armas reales- Preguntó Mira algo preocupada.

-No te preocupes, ataquen ambas al mismo tiempo- Dijo confiadamente Ichigo mientras estiraba sus brazos.

-Por cierto... ¿y esos trajes?-

-Oh ¿esto? Nos lo dio Sethlas, dijo que si íbamos a entrenar necesitábamos equipo de combate- Respondió Mira sobre su vestimenta.

La nueva vestimenta de Mira consistía de un traje negro de cuerpo completo en cierto aspecto parecido al de Lucy, tenía los brazos completamente cubiertos incluyendo las manos, también tenía un pequeño escote en forma de V y botas de aviador hasta la mitad de la espinilla, para aportar protección tenía dos pequeñas hombreras circulares con dos alas de ángel talladas que partían desde el centro hasta los bordes de dichas hombreras. El traje de Lisanna era un poco más simple pero más fresco y aportaba más flexibilidad, era un leotardo negro con botas hasta la mitad del muslo y un par de braceras de metal con un pequeño símbolo de fairy tail tallado en la izquierda.

-Yo quiero entrenar también, tengo mucho tiempo sin entrenar y sería bueno recuperar la práctica- Dijo Erza colocando su recién reconstruida lanza en su hombro en una posición de descanso.

-Ehhh….. ¿Mira, Lisanna?- Preguntó Ichigo sabiendo que a ellas quizás les incomode también tener que entrenar junto a Knightwalker.

-No hay problema- Respondió la alegre Mirajane, aunque claramente, no le agradaba demasiado la idea de entrenar con la ex-cazadora de hadas.

-Entonces ataquen todas al mismo tiempo- Dijo Ichigo tomando con más fuerza la empuñadura de su espada de práctica.

-Te recomiendo que uses tu espada o aunque sea tomes una posición defensiva, mi lanza de los diez mandamientos ha sido mejorada por Sethlas, él solo había forjado mi lanza Ravel pero ahora reforjo todas mis lanzas, ahora es más poderosa que- Erza no pido finalizar ya que fue interrumpida.

-Sí, sí lo que digas, deja el discurso para después y ataquen de una vez-

Tal comentario causo que Erza frunciera su ceño y apretara sus dientes con mucha fuerza. Las tres atacaron a Kurosaki con todas sus fuerzas, Erza fue la primera en cargar hacia su oponente y lanzar una estocada con su lanza de tres puntas, Ichigo espero el ataque y con extrema facilidad lo desvió usando su espada, luego comprimió una pequeña cantidad de reiryoku en su dedo índice y lo disparo a la mujer de cabello escarlata en su frente, el ataque como reza su nombre "impacto del demonio" tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para estampar a Erza contra el techo e inmediatamente dejarla fuera de combate por un par de minutos. Lisanna no se precipito ni se asustó ya que conocía la demencial fuerza de su maestro pero si notó que él se estaba conteniendo incluso menos que cuando la entrenó. La menor de los Strauss desenfundó su espada que tenía atada con sus propias vendas en la parte trasera de su cadera y lanzo un corte diagonal hacia su mentor, él inmediatamente reacciono tomando la muñeca derecha de la joven en donde estaba esgrimiendo su espada y colocó su arma de práctica en el hombro de la albina para luego patear las piernas de la chica quitándole todo balance y luego arrojándola al suelo, el impacto fue tan fuerte que Lisanna no pudo levantarse por varios minutos, Mirajane trató de avanzar para atacar también pero no pudo hacer mucho ya que la punta del arma de madera ya estaba apuntando y presionando un poco su tráquea, todo esto ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, incluso tan rápido que ninguna supo que fue lo que realmente sucedió, para cualquiera hubiera parecido que Ichigo fue demasiado excesivo en el pequeño sparring pero esto le sirvió para medir las habilidades, tiempo de reacción, estilo de pelea y otros detalles importantes para el entrenamiento, el haber sido entrenado por Urahara le sirvió para prestar atención a estos detalles.

-¿Que….que acaba de pasar?- Preguntó Lisanna algo desorientada.

-Ngh….- Erza soltó un quejido de dolor mientras recuperaba la conciencia.

-De las tres Erza es la más fuerte pero….eres demasiado precipitada, te dejas llevar demasiado por la ira, tú Lisanna por otro lado eres más precavida, te has vuelto fuerte- Dijo Ichigo sintiéndose orgulloso del progreso de su alumna.

-¿En serio?...ni siquiera pude ver cuando me atacaste- Dijo la joven albina sentándose.

-¿Y yo?-

-Tú…..eres tú Mira-

-No estas tomando en serio el entrenarme ¿verdad?- Dijo Mira notando que Ichigo no tenía intención de enfrentarla.

-Si te soy sincero….no tengo idea de cómo voy a empezar entrenarlas- Respondió Ichigo antes de pasarse una mano entre su cabello naranja.

-¿Cómo eres tan fuerte? No estas usando tu espada y aun así ¿Cómo puedes ser tan poderoso?- Preguntó Erza ya habiéndose recuperado del potente ataque.

-No es obligatorio que use mi zanpaku-tō para disponer de parte mi poder-

-¿Zanpaku-tō?- Preguntó Erza extraña por el término.

-Sí, es el arma de todo shinigami-

-¿Shinigami? ¿A qué te refieres con shinigami?-

-Como oyes, soy un segador de almas, un dios de la muerte, como quieras llamarlo, no soy realmente un mago- Respondió Ichigo fastidiándole el hecho de tener que contar nuevamente la naturaleza de sus poderes.

-Sabía que no eres de este mundo, pero siempre pensé que eras un mago-

-No, no lo soy y tampoco uso magia, mi poder es diferente es energía espiritual en lugar de energía mágica-

-Este poder tuyo…esa "energía espiritual" ¿la pueden obtener otras personas?- Preguntó Erza bastante interesada en el tema.

-Solo las personas con suficiente poder espiritual latente pueden obtenerlo, pero debes morir e ir a la sociedad de almas pera convertirte en shinigami o tratar de obtenerlos por tu cuenta y correr el riesgo de convertirte en un hollow-

-¿Qué es un hollow?-

-Estas más conversadora de lo normal…..un hollow es básicamente un alma que pierde su cadena del destino y termina convirtiéndose en una criatura que come otras almas, el trabajo de los shinigamis es purificar a los hollow's usando una zanpaku-tō-

-¿Eso quiere decir que estás muerto?-

-No, no estoy muerto, esta es mi forma espiri….ahora que lo pienso…no sé ni que rayos soy-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Lisanna notando que la explicación que estaba dando Ichigo estaba comenzando a diferir con la que dio en el gremio.

-Esta es mi forma espiritual, significa que salí literalmente de mi cuerpo y se supone que no puedo hacer cosas que haría normalmente con mi cuerpo, como comer, a menos que sea comida espiritual pero…..desde que llegue a edolas puedo hacer cosas que haría con mi cuerpo físico aunque esté en estado espiritual-

-Eso significa que ¿tu cuerpo espiritual se convirtió en uno físico?- Preguntó Erza tratando de entender a qué se refería el confundido shinigami.

-Creo que…sí-

-Pregunta- Dijo Mira alzando la mano.

-Mira no necesitas pedir permiso para preguntar, solo pregunta y ya- Respondió Ichigo con una expresión en blanco.

-En esta forma humana-shinigami-física-espiritual ¿puedes….tener hijos?- Pregunto Mira algo sonrojada.

Lisanna, Ichigo e incluso Erza se sonrojaron ante la pregunta de la Strauss, principalmente Ichigo quien no se esperaba esa clase de preguntas.

-¿¡M-mira!?- Preguntó una Lisanna bastante sonrojada.

-¿¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa!?-

Erza se aclaró la garganta a causa de la incomodidad que causo la pregunta.

-Sí….sí ya terminamos con las preguntas ¿podemos volver al entrenamiento?- Dijo la generala tratando de ocultar el leve rubor que tenía sus mejillas.

-Creo que es lo mejor- Respondió el peli-naranja también algo ruborizado.

-¿Cómo empezaremos?- Preguntó Lisanna temiendo tener que hacer otro "sparring".

-Ni idea-

-¿Qué tal si empiezas por mostrarnos tu ban-kai?- Preguntó Lisanna queriendo ver dicho estado desde que él la empezó a entrenar.

-¿Sigues con eso? No te mostraré mi ban-kai-

-¿Qué es "ban-kai"?- Preguntó Mira adelantándose a Erza.

-El ban-kai es una técnica que puede hacer que el maestro Ichigo triplique su poder-

-No es una técnica, es la forma liberada de mi zanpaku-tō-

-Espera… ¿tú puedes hacerte aún más poderoso?- Preguntó Erza en shock.

-Ustedes ya vieron mi ban-kai, cuando…..sucedió el ataque a fairy tail usé mi ban-kai- Respondió Ichigo midiendo sus palabras para no causar más tensión de la que ya había.

-Entonces ese era tu ban-kai….- Dijo Erza tratando de recordar ese momento, desgraciadamente todo sucedió tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de detallar a Ichigo, aunque si recordaba el abrumador poder que expelía.

-Tengo una idea de cómo puedo empezar a entrenarlas. Erza me dijiste que este lugar se conforma de tres habitaciones del mismo tamaño ¿cierto?- Preguntó el shinigami substituto dirigiéndose a su guardaespaldas que estaba a su lado.

-Sí son tres habitaciones exactamente iguales, se dividen en a, b y c ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nuestro entrenamiento?-

-Pues….ustedes son tres, tres habitaciones-

-No me digas que…- Dijo Lisanna intuyendo a donde iban las cosas.

-Sí, Zangetsu y Shiro me ayudarán a entrenarlas-

Detrás de Ichigo aparecieron sus espíritus, Shiro con su inmensa sonrisa y Zangetsu con su expresión neutra pero con algunos toques de melancolía. Erza se mostró sumamente impresionada por las personas que parecía que salieron de la nada y más aún porque ni Mira ni Lisanna se veían afectadas por esto, como si fuera algo muy común para ellas.

-Oi ¿Cómo las trata la vida? Porque a partir de ahora les irá muy, muy mal- Fue la salutación del psicótico hollow.

-Lisanna Strauss, Mirajane Strauss y….creo que no he tenido el placer de conocerla a usted jovencita- Dijo Zangetsu con su usual actitud modesta y educada.

-¿Me pueden ayudar entonces?-

-Sí, sabes que te ayudaré en lo que sea Ichigo-

-Yo solo quiero divertirme un rato, es muy aburrido allí adentro-

-Entonces ehm…. ¿empecemos?-

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- Preguntó Erza apuntando su lanza a los espíritus.

-Baja esa cosa nena….si no quieres que te vuelva a atravesar- Dijo Shiro observando fijamente a Erza.

-Fuiste tú- Dijo Erza abriendo ampliamente los ojos y dándose cuenta de que los ojos de Shiro eran iguales a los de Ichigo esa noche.

-Sí fui yo, ¿qué te puedo decir? Eres tan débil que no pudiste soportar una pequeña estocada- Respondió Shiro encogiéndose de hombros.

Erza estuvo a punto de atacar al hollow pero fue detenida por Ichigo.

-Cálmate, no podrías durar ni dos segundos contra él-

-¿Por qué se ve como tú?- Preguntó Erza algo sorprendida por este hecho.

-Él es el espíritu de mi zanpaku-tō, su nombre es Zangetsu y él….es un bastardo que vive en mi alma y no paga el alquiler, ambos son extensiones de mi propia alma-

-Estas confundiendo los papeles- Comentó Shiro, cosa que logró que recibiera una peligrosa mirada de Zangetsu.

-¡Oye yo no me veo como él!-

-¿De qué hablas idiota? Vete en un espejo, eres exactamente igual a mí, la única diferencia es que eres todo blanco y tienes los ojos como un hollow- Dijo Ichigo con una expresión en blanco.

-¡Oh gracias rey estúpido, ahora me hiciste sentirme feo!-

-C-cállate bastardo- Gritó Ichigo algo avergonzado.

-Oh Shiro, no te preocupes, tú eres muy atractivo a tu manera- Dijo Mira colocando su mano sobre la cabeza del espíritu y sobándola como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

-¿En serio lo crees?-

-¡Sí!-

-Eres un ángel Mira- Dijo Shiro abalanzándose sobre la albina y abrazándola.

-Oye imbécil, deja a Mira en paz- Gritó Ichigo algo molesto.

-Cállate idiota, no sé qué esperas para decirle "la frase"-

-¿La frase? ¿Cuál fra….- Ichigo no termino de preguntar ya que se dio cuenta a que se refería Shiro.

-Sabes, yo soy parte de sus instintos reprimidos y todo eso, él cuando está hablando contigo no puede durar más de cinco minutos sin "mirar hacia abajo" si sabes a lo que me refiero- Comentó jocosamente Shiro.

-¿Mirar hacia abajo?- Preguntó la albina no entendiendo a que se refería Shiro.

-C-cierra la boca, e-eso es mentira- Gritó Ichigo sumamente sonrojado.

-Ichigo, no quiero interrumpir su diversión pero ¿podríamos empezar?- Dijo Zangetsu en su tono carente de emoción alguna.

-Sí, cierto- Dijo el shinigami asintiendo.

-¿Cómo nos dividiremos?- Preguntó Lisanna no queriendo ser emparejada con Shiro.

-Yo entrenaré a Mirajane Strauss, tú no tienes intención luchar contra ella- Dijo Zangetsu comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación "b".

-Oh entonces nos vemos, tengan cuidado y no se exijan mucho- Dijo la maga de cabello blanco despidiéndose antes de dirigirse a su campo de entrenamiento.

-Entonces yo entrenaré contigo Erza- Dijo Ichigo soltando la espada de madera y tomando su zanpaku-tō.

-Eso nos deja a nosotros dos solos…. ¿extrañaste a tu querido mentor?- Dijo Shiro de pie al lado de Lisanna.

-Ehh… ¿maestro Ichigo? ¿P-podemos cambiar? ¡Por favor entréneme a mí!-

-Lo siento Lisanna, Shiro es el que sabe cómo usar ese estilo de combate, yo no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo- Dijo Ichigo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡P-p-por favor!-

-Vámonos, esto será muy divertido….para mí- Dijo el sonriente Hollow arrastrando a la albina hacia la habitación "c".

-Oye recuerda no excederte con ella-

-Sí, sí, lo que digas capitán aburrido-

-Esto no terminará bien- Sé dijo así mismo Ichigo.

-Entonces….solo somos tú y yo ¿eh?- Dijo Ichigo girando y observando a la joven de cabello escarlata.

-…...-

-¿Vas a empezar a fastidiarme cierto?-

-Puede ser…-

-En serio eres molesta...-


	9. Entrenamiento ¿y un castigo?

Dislcaimer: Fairy tail y Bleach, bla, bla, bla Hiro Mashima y Kubo-cuadrado bla bla Akira toriyama bla bla...i'm too drunk for this crap...

* * *

><p>"<em>Muy bien, vamos a hacerlo. Sigue con tus ideas y no luches por tu propio beneficio...pero, te pido que luches por mí y yo lucharé por ti. Si te juegas la vida para proteger algo... yo me la jugaré también protegiéndolo. ¿Prometido?"<em>

[Ichigo Kurosaki]

* * *

><p>Cámara de entrenamiento "C"/

[Lisanna - Shiro]

– ¿El maestro Ichigo estará bien? – se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta.

–Deberías preocuparte menos por él y más por ti, además, ella se va a arrepentir de haber dejado que sea él con quién entrene.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Digamos que van a saldarse algunas "cuentas."

–Esta vez no haremos ninguna batalla campal ¿cierto?

–No, ya te dije que este entrenamiento iba a ser más divertido. ¿Alguna vez has jugado a los quemados?

– ¿Quemados? no…– Lisanna estaba confundida por el extraño término.

–Yo tampoco. Quemados es un juego en el que tu oponente te lanza balones y tú debes esquivarlos mientras tratas de contraatacar con los mismos balones. El estilo de lucha que te enseñe es bastante parecido a ese juego, se parece en el hecho de que debes tener tres cosas fundamentales, buena coordinación, un tiempo de reacción muy alto y mucha flexibilidad. Aprendiste el estilo pero careces de estas cosas, aunque me sorprende que aún no te hayas cortado un brazo o la cabeza, significa que asimilaste bien mi estilo de lucha, ahora te enseñare a usarlo correctamente, lo primero será que obtengas esas tres cualidades.

– ¿Cómo?

– Jugando una versión modificada de los quemados, lo llamo "los muertos"– dijo Shiro con una sonrisa que aterraría hasta a al más valiente.

– ¿P-porque ese nombre?

–Oh, muy simple, si no esquivas te mueres– respondió como si estuviera diciendo la cosa más normal del mundo.

Shiro materializó una réplica blanca de la zanpaku-tō de su portador, luego la levanto y la apuntó hacia el frente, su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia cosa que atemorizó mucho más la joven albina.

* * *

><p>Cámara de entrenamiento "B"/

[Mirajane – Zangetsu]

– ¿Qué tiene tu mente tan agobiada?

–Estoy un poco preocupada por Ichigo.

– ¿Por qué?

–No lo sé.

– ¿Tal vez la razón sea Erza Knightwalker?

–….–

–Ya veo….te preocupa que ella no sea alguien de fiar.

–No es eso es….

– ¿Qué no sabes si realmente cambio?

–Sí.

–Las personas no cambian de un día a otro…. Aunque sí pueden llegar a cambiar, todos tenemos oscuridad en nuestro interior pero significa que también hay luz, sin la luz no puede haber sombras y sin las sombras no puede haber luz, tal vez solo necesitaba a alguien que le mostrara que hay luz en su interior.

La maga desvió su mirada.

–Sí, creo que tienes razón.

–No se puede vivir del pasado Mirajane Strauss, hay que ver hacia adelante y enfocarse en el futuro, en el porvenir, el rencor no le hace bien a un corazón puro como el tuyo.

–A pesar de todo no le guardo rencor.

– ¿Le temes?

–N-no…

– ¿Por qué dudas al dar tu respuesta?

–N-no dudé.

–Lo volviste a hacer, ¿puede ser que tengas miedo de que le haga daño a tu familia? ¿A Ichigo? ¿O…que pueda distanciarte de él?

La bella albina esquivó nuevamente la furtiva mirada del espíritu, él lo notó enseguida y decidió abordar el tema después para centrarse en el entrenamiento.

–Dejemos ese tema para más tarde, empecemos ¿te parece?– dijo también materializando una zanpaku-tō.

–Sí.

Mira colocó su viejo escudo y espada recostada de una pared para luego quitarse un bolso que llevaba en la espalda, eran las nuevas armas que le construyó Sethlas, desde que se las entrego en la mañana no las había podido contemplar.

Rápidamente quitó la tela y cuerdas que envolvían el conjunto, al hacerlo observó en detalle las armas. Era un escudo redondo un poco más grande que el que usaba antes, era de un extraño metal granuloso parecido al acero damasquino, sin embargo eso no impidió que el anciano tallara lo que parecía ser un par de doncellas con alas en la cara del escudo. Mira no pudo distinguir si eran hadas o ángeles pero concluyó que era muy bello a la vista, incluso le daba algo de lastima tener que usar una pieza tan hermosa como arma. El color del extraño metal le daba una apariencia aún más impresionante ya que era un plateado muy brillante, la albina casi podía ver su reflejo en dicho escudo.

La espada no se quedaba atrás, tenía la apariencia de un gladius solo que un poco más largo, en el guardamanos poseía dos brillantes gemas de color azul como los ojos de su portadora, la hoja despedía una intensa luz blanca y en la punta de la empuñadura colgaba un listón blanco de unos treinta centímetros.

–Son hermosas armas, igual que su portadora– comentó Zangetsu observándolas también.

–Son…ligeras, muy ligeras– dijo la mujer tomando el escudo y la espada.

En ese momento recordó que el anciano herrero le garantizó que tales armas serían por lo menos un cuarenta por ciento más ligeras que su anterior escudo y espada.

–Entonces, ya demos inicio– dijo Zangetsu tomando su arma y apuntándola hacia el frente.

* * *

><p>Cámara de entrenamiento "A"/

[Erza – Ichigo]

–Ya que eres mucho más fuerte que Lisanna y Mira significa que puedo dejar de contenerme tanto.

–….–

–Te mostraré lo que querías ver, mi Bankai.

Erza se sorprendió ante el repentino arranque del peli-naranja, sin embargo eso no significó que no quisiera ver dicha habilidad.

Ichigo levantó a zangetsu apuntado hacia el adelante, colocó su mano izquierda en su antebrazo derecho y cerró los ojos para luego pronunciar el comando de activación.

Una gran cantidad de partículas espirituales revolotearon a los alrededores del joven rey, un aura azul lo cubrió y el iris de sus ojos se volvió de color celeste a causa de la liberación de reiatsu.

– ¡BANKAI!

El palacio entero se sacudió furiosamente por la repentina liberación del descomunal reiatsu. Erza tuvo que clavar su lanza en el suelo como soporte para no salir disparada por el ventarrón, no pasó mucho tiempo para que sintiera que bajaba la temperatura y que el aire se hacía más denso, incluso ya estaba costándole un poco respirar.

Lentamente los picos en el inestable reiatsu se volvieron estables y pudo regular su presión espiritual para no terminar matando a Erza con su simple presencia.

La mujer abrió muy ampliamente los ojos y miró a sus alrededores.

–Este poder es….

–Sí, es mi Bankai.

–Es increíble, nunca había sentido algo así– dijo Erza sintiendo como el súper denso poder espiritual del Shinigami estaba inundando toda la habitación.

Alzó sus manos, cerró sus ojos y levantó su semblante hacia arriba. Pareciera que estaba embriagada por tanto poder aunque no fuera suyo.

–Eres rara, normalmente alguien estaría asustado de ver o sentir mi poder, tú pareciera que lo disfrutas.

–Es imposible no disfrutar estando en presencia de un poder tan increíble, ya entiendo por qué fuiste capaz de detener al Dorma Anim.

–Este es el tipo de poder que ganas al querer proteger a los demás.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Tú no tienes una razón para luchar, solo peleas por que sí, yo peleo por otros, esa es la razón por la que me volví así de poderoso.

– ¿Razón para luchar?

–Sí, decide cual es tú razón para luchar, decide que quieres proteger y eso te hará más fuerte.

La fémina de cabellera escarlata quiso meditar sobre eso pero el peli-naranja se lo impidió.

–Empecemos.

Erza tratando de adelantarse al adolescente re-equipo su lanza e inmediatamente atacó.

–Blue Crimson.

La lanza de los diez mandamientos de Erza se dividió en dos, una lanza azul y otra carmesí, rápidamente lanzó un ataque combinado de hielo y fuego desde su doble lanza dragón. Enseguida volvió a re-equipar su arma tratando de no darle tiempo al Shinigami para reaccionar.

–Mel Force.

Disparó de su lanza una ráfaga de proyectiles de vacío y nuevamente re-equipo su a otro tipo de lanza.

–Explo-

–Muy lenta– susurró Ichigo apareciendo frente a ella, el filo de la zanpaku-tō apuntando al cuello de la peli-roja.

–Silfarion.

La Knightwalker usó el aumento de velocidad que le brindaba su lanza e intentó retroceder para alejarse del Shinigami, él usó su shunpo y en un instante su arma estaba apuntando nuevamente a la guerrera.

–Sigues siendo demasiado lenta a pesar de usar tu arma para aumentar tu velocidad.

Haciendo uso de su técnica para dar pasos instantáneos, el Kurosaki comenzó a moverse a una velocidad altísima alrededor de la mujer, tanto que dejaba reflejos remanentes de sí mismo.

* * *

><p>Cámara de entrenamiento "C"/

–Justo a tiempo.

– ¿Qué sucede?– gritó Lisanna tratando de mantenerse de pie ante las corrientes de aire causadas por el reiatsu del espíritu.

–Digamos que las cosas se pondrán más "interesantes" a partir de ahora.

Cuando las corrientes de aire finalmente cesaron, Lisanna pudo observar el cambio físico que sufrió el espíritu hollow.

Su vestimenta era parecida al Bankai de Ichigo, aunque carecía de guantes y el resto de remanentes de fullbring. Sus manos y pies ahora tenían garras, su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara negra con cuernos, su cabello creció considerablemente, ahora llegándole por la cintura.

– ¿Sh-shiro? ¿E-eres tú?– preguntó la albina bastante intimidada por la aterradora apariencia del hollow.

El espíritu levantó su máscara para dejar ver nuevamente su macabra sonrisa.

–Te recomiendo que comiences a correr…. el juego ya empezó…

– ¿Qu-qué te sucedió?

–Nada, tan solo tomé una apariencia más cercana a mi forma original…pero basta de "chácharas" no estamos aquí para hablar de mí.

Después de colocarse su máscara otra vez, alzó su mano derecha con su dedo índice apuntando a la chica.

Sin que la albina pudiera siquiera preverlo, de la yema de su dedo salió disparado un pequeño proyectil rojo que creó un enorme agujero al impactar contra la pared.

A pesar de no haberla rozado o haber pasado demasiado cerca de ella, la pequeña esfera poseía tanto poder que la hizo tambalearse.

–Ese será el balón, corre….no fallaré el próximo a propósito.

Lisanna comenzó a correr a sabiendas que el hollow no dudaría en darle con el peligroso ataque, así dio inicio el mortal "juego."

* * *

><p>Cámara de entrenamiento "B"/

– ¿Zangetsu? ¿Dónde estás?– exclamó Mirajane tapándose el rostro con sus brazos por las fuertes corrientes de aire.

– ¿A quién llamas? Ya no respondo por ese nombre, ahora soy Tensa Zangetsu– respondió un joven caminando a espaldas de la maga.

Ella se giró y no pudo reconocer a la persona que caminaba en su dirección, se veía de menor estatura y más delgado que el Zangetsu que conocía.

– ¿Eres tú, Zangetsu?

–Te dije que ya no respondo por ese nombre, llámame Tensa Zangetsu– dijo el joven sacando las manos de sus bolsillos y quitándose la capucha que cubría su rostro.

El semblante de la maga se inundó de sorpresa al ver la nueva apariencia juvenil del espíritu. Aparentaba ser un poco más joven que Ichigo, su piel era más pálida y sí cabía la posibilidad su mirada era incluso más fría e inexpresiva que antes.

– ¿Qué te sucedió? te ves…joven…

–Ichigo activó su Bankai, eso automáticamente nos afectó a nosotros, significa que nosotros también estamos en un "estado liberado."

– ¿Entonces él está….?

–Sí.

-Dime, Mirajane Strauss, ¿Para qué quieres poder? ¿Sabes las consecuencias del poder?

–Quiero ayudar a Ichigo, él siempre carga con nosotros….yo…no quiero ser una carga, quiero ser capaz de luchar a su lado.

Zangetsu extendió su mano y materializó la zanpaku-tō que lleva su nombre.

–El entrenamiento no solo es la parte física, también debes entrenar tu mente. No te enseñaré solo unos cuantos movimientos o simples formas de sostener la espada, entrenaré tu mente también, incluso si eso significa fracturarla en el proceso, pero primero lo primero, ¿Qué debe ser un arma?

Mira no tuvo que pensar mucho tiempo la respuesta.

–Una extensión de tu cuerpo.

–Te equivocas. Eso fue lo primero que le enseñé a Lisanna cuando la entrené….un arma debe ser una extensión de tu alma, de tu mismo ser, una extensión de tu cuerpo se puede romper fácilmente como cualquier miembro, una extensión de tu alma no, no se puede quebrar mientras tu alma no flaquee, se alimentará de tu determinación, de tus deseos de luchar.

Mira bajo su mirada y observó su espada y escudo tratando de conectarse con sus armas, intentando entender lo que Zangetsu le decía. Después de un par de minutos cerro sus ojos, tomó una bocanada de aire y los volvió a abrir.

–Estoy lista– dijo con determinación.

Tensa Zangetsu levantó su arma y la apuntó hacia ella.

–Entonces ven, muéstrame la fuerza de tu resolución.

* * *

><p>Cámara de entrenamiento "A"/

–Gravity Core.

En la punta de la lanza de Erza se formó un gigantesco orbe capaz de desdoblar la gravedad misma al poseer un campo gravitacional extremadamente compacto, aun así no sirvió de mucho contra el Shinigami sustituto quien cortó por la mitad el orbe como si se tratase de un cuchillo caliente cortando mantequilla.

– ¿Eso es todo? Sigue así, tal vez termines causándome cosquillas.

– Deja de burlarte de mí– rugió airada.

–Oblígame.

Erza apretó con mucha fuerza el asta de su lanza tratando de no sufrir una explosión de furia y terminar derrotada en el suelo, aunque su intento de calmarse no surtió demasiado efecto.

–Silfarion.

La guerrera escarlata trató nuevamente de ponerse a la par con la velocidad del Kurosaki. Él se mantuvo quieto esperando el golpe para contraatacar pero ella usó una táctica distinta, ya no se arrojó directo hacia él para intentar derrotarlo con pura fuerza bruta, no, ahora comenzó a hacer movimientos erráticos a través de la inmensa cámara, tratando de despistar al Shinigami.

– ¿Qué haces? ¿Crees que con eso me distraerás? Sé lo que es luchar con enemigos rápidos, por eso sé que atacaras desde…-

En ese momento Ichigo giró apuntando el filo de su zanpaku-tō hacia el frente, donde intuyó que atacaría la lancera, para su sorpresa ella no lo atacó a quemarropa como pensó inicialmente.

Abrió ampliamente sus ojos demostrando su sorpresa, en seguida subió su mirada y contemplo a Erza quién usó el techo para tomar impulso y caer en picada aun con su Silfarion equipada para aumentar la velocidad de descenso.

Al estar a unos cuantos centímetros de Ichigo re-equipó su lanza a Explosion y lo golpeó con la punta explosiva de dicha arma, la fuerza de la detonación la hizo rebotar pero logró maniobrar su cuerpo en el aire y caer de manera estable en el suelo con las rodillas flexionadas para absorber la fuerza de la caída. Sin darle tiempo a su "oponente" para reaccionar re-equipo su lanza Mel Force y disparó una serie de proyectiles de vacío, utilizó Silfarion otra vez para aumentar su velocidad y moverse a otro punto donde hizo otro re-equipamiento instantáneo y atacó con su lanza en modo cañón. Un haz de energía mágica salió de su arma e impactó directo en el desorientado Ichigo, luego volvió a usar Silfarion para dar un acelerón a otro punto y re-equipar su arma más poderosa, la lanza sagrada Ravelt, la lanza que fue forjada originalmente por Sethlas antes de tener que re-forjar por completo las diez lanzas.

El polvo levantado por los constantes ataques se disipo e Ichigo se hizo visible, su cuerpo estaba humeante por la potente explosión que lo golpeó, su shihakusho quedó mínimamente rasgado en ciertas zonas pero aparte de eso no pareció haber sufrido daños mayores. Sacudió su cabeza para remover el polvo que había caído en su cabello naranja.

–Vaya, eso fue algo…creo que si no hubiese elevado mi presión espiritual me habrías lastimado– comentó mientras estiraba su brazo diestro.

Observó el lugar muy relajadamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

–Por cierto, menos mal que este lugar está reforzado con ¿qué fue lo que me habías dicho?

Knightwalker estaba horrorizada por como él había recibido todos esos ataques y actuaba como si no hubiese sido más que el piquete de un mosquito.

–Lacrima reforzada anti-impactos– respondió, apretando con más fuerzas su lanza.

–Sí, esa cosa, me pregunto si podrá resistir un Getsuga– pensó el joven rey en voz alta mientras se llevaba una mano hacia su mentón.

El párpado de Erza se contrajo múltiples veces en señal de irritación, graciosamente era la primera vez que la temida general sufría de un tic como ese.

–DEJA DE TOMARTE ESTO TAN A LA LIGERA– bramó furiosamente antes de cargar con su lanza Ravelt.

Knightwalker arremetió con su lanza apuntando al peli-naranja, su arma expelía enormes cantidades de energía mágica, su cuerpo entero se cubrió con el excedente violeta de la poderosa magia.

El poder de Ravelt era tal que el suelo recubierto del ultra resistente material comenzó a romperse. Por segunda vez en el entrenamiento y como un claro gesto de burla, el adolescente no se movió ni un centímetro, era como si al no bloquear o intentar esquivar quería demostrar su superioridad en términos de poder bruto, darse cuenta de eso la hizo enfurecer muchísimo más.

Ichigo elevó su presión espiritual y levanto su dedo índice izquierdo, para más horror por parte de la guerrera, él detuvo el ataque con su dedo. Su arma más poderosa y una de las más poderosas en toda Edolas fue detenida tan solo con un dedo.

Por supuesto, era algo más profundo y que iba más allá del simple gesto de detener la poderosa lanza con su dedo, si no hubiera sido por la capa de reiatsu que recubría su cuerpo y por el aumento de poder que le brindaba su Bankai, era muy posible que hubiera terminado lastimado, aunque esos detalles eran algo que escapaba del conocimiento de la fémina de cabello escarlata.

– ¿Có-cómo? ¿Cómo hiciste eso? E-esto no debería ser posible…– murmuró, soltando su arma a causa del shock.

–Te parece imposible porque nunca has luchado por proteger algo, luchabas porque sí. Cuando luchas para proteger eres capaz de convertir lo imposible en posible.

La guerrera dirigió su mirada a otro lugar para así evitar verlo a los ojos.

–Yo…yo…no estoy segura de entender a lo que te refieres…nunca he tenido que "proteger" algo a menos que me lo ordenasen…

–Entonces empieza a hacerlo, consigue a quien proteger no porque te lo ordene alguien más, hazlo porque sea esto quien te lo diga- explicó inclinándose y apuntando al corazón de la temida pero bella mujer.

Erza se mantuvo pensativa, parecía que las palabras del Kurosaki estaban llegando a donde debían hacerlo, aunque nunca admitiría tal cosa.

Ella estuvo a punto de decir algo más pero se cohibió de hacerlo al ver que un escuadrón entero de soldados, para ser más exactos, la Guardia Real entró apresuradamente a la cámara de entrenamiento.

–Su majestad, hemos sufrido un ataque, parece que alguien detonó algún tipo de explosivo en el castillo, no hemos podido identificar la fuente de la explosión pero fue lo suficientemente potente como para sacudir todo el castillo e incluso llegar a zonas aledañas. Por favor venga con nosotros, lo llevaremos a un lugar seguro, enviamos otro escuadrón para que busquen a su discípula y a la reina– exclamó bastante agitado el capitán de la Guardia Real.

–Eso lo hice yo, creo que fui un poco drástico al activar mi Bankai con tanta potencia…– explicó, apenado por causar tal estrago en el palacio.

–E-e-e-espere…..lo dice en broma… ¿cierto?

–No, estoy entrenando con ella y quise mostrarle mi poder a tope.

Todos los soldados sintieron como un frío recorría sus espinazos al escuchar eso. La mayoría solo había oído historias del ataque al castillo que ocurrió hace unas cuantas semanas atrás, pero casi ninguno tenía verdadera idea del poder de su nuevo regente.

La gran mayoría habían sido recién transferidos de distintos lugares del continente de Edolas, al ser algunos de los mejores guerreros de todo el imperio estaban esparcidos por distintos puntos fronterizos pero fueron replegados a la capital por orden de Dan para servir como guardia personal del rey.

–Esta…..bien, creo que volveremos a nuestros puestos, que tenga un buen día su majestad– dijo el capitán aun algo alterado por lo que le acababa de escuchar.

–Sí, disculpa por la falsa alarma.

–No se preocupe, señor. Estamos para servirle.

Los soldados hicieron una reverencia antes de comenzar a dirigirse a la salida. El inexperto soberano recapituló por un momento lo que había dicho su guardia.

–Oye espera un momento… ¿Cuál reina…?

–La reina, la señorita Strauss, ¿no es su esposa? El general Dan me dejo entendido que la muchacha de cabello blanco largo era su esposa– respondió el hombre, confundido por la pregunta.

– ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡NO! Mira solo es una amiga, amiga, nada más. ¡No vayas por allí diciendo cosas raras!– vociferó con un intenso sonrojo en su rostro.

Los soldados se vieron las caras algo confundidos, Erza por su parte solo se limitó a girar sus ojos en señal de fastidio.

–Como usted desee su majestad, ¿le apetece que nos retiremos para que continúe su entrenamiento?

–Sí por favor, gracias de todas formas.

–No es necesario que agradezca mi señor, es nuestra responsabilidad cuidar de usted y su familia–respondió el hombre inclinándose por última vez antes de salir.

Ichigo suspiró antes de girarse y observar a Erza, en el rostro de la peli-roja había una expresión de suma irritación.

– ¿Qué?

–Cállate, idiota– rugió antes de cargar contra el muchacho de cabello naranja.

* * *

><p>Cinco meses después/

Así pasó el tiempo para Ichigo, entre aburridas reuniones políticas y el entrenamiento que era lo único que lograba entretenerlo un poco.

Para suerte suya, Dan aceptó ayudarlo a cargar con gran parte de las responsabilidades que le acarreaba su cargo de gobernante. El peli-rojo parecía disfrutar muchísimo ser jefe de estado, algo que logró que el Shinigami lo comenzara a llamar "rarito."

Ya estando a solo un mes de cumplir un año en Edolas, Ichigo empezaba a sentir con más intensidad el peso de estar alejado de su verdadera familia, a pesar de que intentara no pensar en ello, no podía evitar despertarse en plena madrugada a pensar que estarían haciendo sus hermanas, que estaría haciendo su padre ¿se preguntarán que le habrá sucedido a su hermano mayor? ¿Estarán a salvo? ¿Qué habrá sucedido con la Sociedad De Almas?

Esa clase de preguntas siempre lograban quitarle el sueño. Pero lo que más lo consternaba era el hecho de que le confirmaron que no había forma alguna de volver a su hogar, era imposible, el Anima fue creado solo para extraer magia de Earthland, no de otros universos, su simple presencia en Edolas era a causa de un fallo de la máquina, el intentar extraer energía mágica de otras dimensiones causó una anomalía capaz de romper brevemente la barrera entre ambos universos y absorberlo como si se tratara de una fuente de magia, se podría decir que fue un "golpe de suerte" que el departamento de investigación mágica lo sacara de su hogar, un golpe de suerte que no podía ocurrir a la inversa.

Ya había cumplido dieciocho años, en este preciso momento su padre estaría molestándolo para que buscara una linda chica para….."Alcanzar el clímax de la madurez", sí, probablemente usaría un juego de palabras como ese.

Se encontraba en el balcón de sus aposentos, estaba observando la ciudad cubierta por el manto de la noche. La Ciudad Real estaba iluminada por la luz de los faroles mágicos, no había ni un alma rondando por las calles, todos descansaban, todos menos el noctámbulo rey.

Era una hermosa noche estrellada, los cientos de luces en el cielo hacían contraste con los de la ciudad, las lunas se lucían en el en el firmamento, el azul oscuro del cielo se asemejaba a un infinito mar, sí, de verdad era una hermosa noche. Aun así el joven Kurosaki tuvo que volver a la cama, ya era muy tarde y debía tratar de descansar. Erza solía molestarlo para que despertara temprano, era muy inflexible en cuanto a dejarlo dormir hasta tarde, a pesar de que él le ordenase que lo dejara en paz, la militar hacía caso omiso a la orden y montaba guardia en su puerta hasta que saliera o aún peor, ingresaba a sus aposentos y se sentaba en su cama, algo que ya había hecho en varias oportunidades.

* * *

><p>(Unas horas después….)<p>

/Cámara de entrenamiento "A"/

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el suelo, estaban recuperando el aliento. Erza tenía la respiración muy agitada, Ichigo también demostraba cierto grado de cansancio pero no tanto como su guardaespaldas.

–Ya me decidí– dijo la hermosa guerrera escarlata mientras alzaba su mirada hacia el techo.

– ¿A qué?- preguntó Kurosaki no entendiendo a lo que refería.

–Lo que dijiste cuando empezamos a entrenar.

– ¿Qué dije?

Erza gruñó irritada ante la olvidadiza memoria del adolescente.

–Respecto a proteger algo– en la voz de Knightwalker se podía sentir un nivel muy alto de irritación y molestia.

El Kurosaki se mantuvo pensativo durante unos segundos tratando de recordar.

– ¡Ah! Sí, ya lo recuerdo… ¿qué decidiste proteger?

–No comprendo esos conceptos de "amor" o "afecto", se supone que debes tener algún tipo de apego emocional hacia algo para desear protegerlo… Eso es lo que no comprendo, no puedo entender esa relación de apego sentimental hacia otra persona…pero…si el deseo de proteger algo puede hacerme más fuerte…entonces te protegeré a ti. Seré tu herramienta, haz lo que te plazca conmigo, daré mi vida por ti si llegara a ser necesario.

Ichigo se sorprendió sobremanera por la respuesta de la mujer.

–Eres mi guardaespaldas, se supone que es tu trabajo ¿no?– comentó jocosamente.

La guerrera lo miró con mucha molestia debido a la respuesta.

–Ya, ya, es bromeando.

–Vamos…continuemos– dijo levantándose y tomando su lanza.

El Shinigami también se levantó y tomó a zangetsu, Erza adoptó una posición defensiva en espera de que él atacara, no lo hizo, en cambio caminó tranquilamente hacia ella. La guerrera aunque extrañada por ello no bajó su guardia.

Al estar cara a cara, él levantó su mano zurda y la colocó en la cima de la cabellera escarlata de la mujer.

– ¿Q-que haces?– preguntó confundida al no entender a qué quería llegar con tal gesto.

–No eres herramienta mía ni de nadie, Erza. Tú eres tú, puedes hacer lo que se te pegue la gana, eres un ser humano con derecho a decidir por sí mismo. Pero, si de verdad decidiste jugarte la vida por mí, entonces yo también lo haré por ti, cuida mis espaldas y yo cuidaré las tuyas ¿trato?– respondió con una leve sonrisa, aún con su mano en la cabeza de la mujer.

La peligrosa guerrera no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato, no estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada como una persona normal, como un igual, siempre fue "la cazadora de hadas", la respetada capitán general de la segunda división de guerra, no "un ser humano capaz de decidir por sí mismo".

Repentinamente el rostro de Knightwalker empezó a cambiar de tonalidad volviéndose casi del mismo color de su cabello, al notar esto, intento encubrirlo volviendo a su usual ceño fruncido.

– ¡Imbécil!– gritó antes de lanzar un puñetazo al rostro del joven rey.

El peli-naranja retrocedió unos pasos para esquivar el golpe.

– ¿Qué-

Erza ni siquiera le dio tiempo de terminar su comentario.

–Silfarion.

Re-equipó su arma y lanzó una estocada hacia el Shinigami sustituto. Él logró bloquear el ataque entrante usando su Zanpaku-tō.

– ¿¡Qué rayos te pasa!? ¿¡Cuál es tu problema!?

– ¡Cá-cállate i-imbecil! te voy a ma-matar.

– ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que estabas loca de remate!

–No estoy loca.

– ¿No? ¿Y cómo le llamas a lo que acabas de hacer? hace un minuto dijiste que querías protegerme y ahora intentas matarme.

– ¡Tú te lo buscaste!

– ¡Solo trataba de ser amable!

–Deja de pisotear mi orgullo y humillarme.

– ¿¡En qué te estoy humillando!?

–Sólo cállate y pelea.

* * *

><p>(Ya entrada la noche…..)<p>

/Aposentos del rey /

Ichigo estaba bastante agotado por el entrenamiento, solo quería ducharse y descansar un poco para partir a resolver un asunto que lo había estado preocupando desde hace varios días. No pudo esconder su sorpresa ante lo que vio al ingresar a su estancia, Mirajane estaba durmiendo en su cama sin su consentimiento o sin siquiera avisarle que lo haría.

– ¿Mira? ¿Qué haces aquí?– preguntó pero naturalmente no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Al Shinigami no le quedó de otra más que soltar un largo suspiro lleno de irritación y frustración. Realmente no le molestaba para nada que tomara prestada su habitación, solo que muchas veces tendía a hacer esa clase de cosas para fastidiarlo, por alguna razón la albina disfrutaba hacerlo molestar, sea haciendo eufemismos para temas algo subidos de tono o tratando de tener más contacto físico del que estaba acostumbrado con una mujer. Ella estaba consciente de que a él le avergonzaba ese tipo de situaciones y por eso mismo lo hacía cada vez con más frecuencia, quizás era debido a eso que estaba en esa situación.

–Demonios, tendré que buscar otro lugar donde dormir- se dijo así mismo en voz baja para no despertar a la albina.

El Kurosaki comenzó a salir de la habitación pero al girar el pomo de la puerta despertó a la Strauss mayor.

– ¿Ichigo?– preguntó aún algo somnolienta.

–Ehmm….no….soy… ¿Shiro?

–No es cierto, solo intenta escapar– exclamó el hollow materializándose momentáneamente para fastidiarlo.

– ¿Enserio? ¿Enserio se te antoja molestarme en ESTE momento?

– ¡De eso se trata!

– ¿Viniste a dormir?– preguntó Mira sentándose en la cama mientras bostezaba y se restregaba un poco los ojos.

Ichigo al verla abrió ampliamente los ojos, su rostro se sonrojó mucho. Mira tal vez no recordaba o no se había dado cuenta que por alguna razón estaba totalmente desnuda, solo había una delicada sabana de seda cubriendo la parte baja de su cuerpo.

– ¿P-p-po-po-p-por qué? ¿C-o-cómo, porqué, cuando, donde?

Inmediatamente se tapó los ojos con sus manos, sin embargo dejó una pequeñísima abertura entre sus dedos.

–Esto….esto es…. ¿el paraíso…?– se preguntó Shiro mientras que un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz.

– ¿Hmm?

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la maga se diera cuenta que carecía de ropa, rápidamente se cubrió con las sabanas, estaba muy ruborizada aunque no tanto como el peli-naranja quien estaba a punto de desmayarse o por lo menos sufrir una masiva hemorragia nasal.

– ¿¡P-p-p-porque rayos estas desnuda en mi cama!?

–Vine a esperarte para hablar contigo sobre algo pero estaba demasiado cansada por el entrenamiento con Zangetsu, me recosté un rato y termine quedándome dormida- respondió muy apenada mientras jugaba tímidamente con sus dedos índices.

– ¡Eso no explica el por qué estabas desnuda!

– ¿Hacia calor…?– fue su "respuesta."

Ichigo suspiro nuevamente, esta vez el suspiro fue aún más largo.

–Mira….por favor vístete, si quieres sigue durmiendo– dijo mientras se giraba para darle la espalda a la maga.

Mira usó las sabanas para tapar su desnudez, tomo su traje y se dirigió a un vestidor que había al fondo de los lujosos aposentos.

Él por su parte se sentó en la cama y saco una hoja de papel que estaba guardada en una mesa de noche.

–Ichigo– se escuchó venir de la habitación contigua.

– ¿Hm?

– ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste que me dirías cuando volvieras?– preguntó con un tono extremadamente dulce y tierno.

El soberano abrió ampliamente los ojos al recordar a lo que se refería la maga, su expresión era como si hubiera sido testigo de la cosa más terrorífica que jamás haya existido.

Hubo un sepulcral silencio durante varios minutos.

– ¿Ichigo…?

–…..–

– ¿Escuchaste lo que te pregunte?

–Uhh… ¿no?

La puerta se abrió y Mira salió portando su ajustado traje de combate. Esta vez no recogió su flequillo, acentuando aún más sus brillantes ojos azules, cosa que detonó un ligero sonrojo en el adolescente.

–Recuerdo que me ibas a decir algo muy importante cuando volvieras, no quise preguntarte antes porque sabía que estabas muy ocupado con tus responsabilidades como rey y con el entrenamiento, pero creo que ahora es el mejor momento para preguntarte…. ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

Claramente ella sabía lo que él estuvo a punto de decir esa noche, era algo demasiado obvio, pero de verdad deseaba que lo expresara, quería que continuara desde donde lo interrumpió.

–Bueno…..técnicamente no volví, ustedes fueron los que vinieron asique… ¿se anula la promesa?– dijo levantándose de la cama y colocando la hoja en la mesita de noche.

–Oh, ¿enserio? Está….bien– Mira cambió totalmente su expresión al decir estas palabras, su cabello cubrió su rostro impidiendo que él pudiera verla.

* * *

><p>(Cinco minutos después….)<p>

/Algún lugar del palacio /

– ¡AYUDA! ¡ALGUIEN AYÚDEME!

– ¿Oíste eso?– preguntó un guardia de turno a su compañero.

–Sí…suena como si alguien pidiera auxilio…

Del fondo del pasillo se podía ver una figura corriendo a gran velocidad, tal parece que dicha figura era la fuente de los llamados de auxilio, este no era más que Ichigo quien estaba corriendo con una expresión de pánico en su rostro.

– ¡Es el rey!– exclamó uno de los dos soldados alarmándose al verlo correr por el pasillo.

Los soldados se aproximaron rápidamente a hacia su rey.

– ¿Qué necesita su majestad?– preguntó el mismo soldado inclinándose levemente ante el peli-naranja.

–M-me persigue, deténganla n-no d-dejen que me atrape– dijo el tembloroso rey mientras sujetaba fuertemente a dicho soldado por los hombros.

–C-claro mi rey– respondió el soldado, el pobre hombre estaba muy asustado al ver la reacción de su rey, no podía ni imaginarse a qué podía tenerle tanto miedo el poderoso protector de las hadas.

Ichigo comenzó a correr nuevamente pero a mitad del pasillo se devolvió de nuevo a donde estaban los soldados.

–Préstame ese casco.

–Claro, su majestad, tenga.

Ichigo tomó el casco y se tapó sus….partes, por alguna razón se encontraba totalmente desnudo, aunque eso no impidió que reanudara su huida.

–Gracias, después te lo devolveré– exclamó desde la lejanía.

–No se preocupe….no creo que vuelva a usar ese casco otra vez...

– ¿El rey acaso está….corriendo desnudo por el palacio…?

–Sin…sin comentarios…

Otra figura venía caminado por el mismo pasillo que transitó el Shinigami sustituto, una figura muy delgada y voluptuosa, se notaba que era femenina.

Los pobres soldados estaban aterrados por la clase de terrible criatura que podría ser, rápidamente llegaron refuerzos y bloquearon el paso, todos los soldados tomaron una posición defensiva con sus armas listas para atacar cualquier cosa que se acercara, para sorpresa de todos no era lo que esperaban.

Quien estaba persiguiendo a Ichigo era Mirajane. Había "diferente" en ella, su rostro estaba decorado con una sonrisa, pero esta no era la típica sonrisa que le hizo ganarse el apodo de "el ángel Mirajane" entre la servidumbre del castillo, no, esta sonrisa tenía algo muy peculiar, algo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de todos los soldados allí presentes. Su rostro reflejaba una serenidad inquietante, algo muy parecido a la sonrisa de la capitana de la cuarta división de la Sociedad De Almas, Yachiru Unohana, eso aunado al hecho de que en su mano derecha tenía un pequeño látigo con múltiples cintas de cuero probablemente eran la razón por la que Ichigo estaba tan aterrorizado.

–Buenas noches muchachos ¿cómo se encuentran?– preguntó de forma muy cortés, la sonrisa no abandonando su rostro en ningún momento.

-Bi-…b-bien, señorita Strauss ¿C-como está u-usted?– el soldado que respondió supo en ese momento el por qué su rey estaba tan atemorizado.

–Excelente, de hecho estoy tratando de arreglar un pequeño asuntito con Ichigo, ¿me podrían dejar pasar, por favor?- pidió mientras tildaba su cabeza levemente hacia la izquierda, mantuvo los ojos cerrados aún con esa sonrisa en sus labios.

–Claro, señorita Strauss….

Todos los asustados soldados se quitaron del camino de la albina.

–Oh, y si no es mucha molestia ¿me podrías decir en qué dirección se fue?

–S-se fue por allá– respondió otro soldado señalando la dirección en que huyo su rey, de esta manera sellando el destino del peli-naranja.

Mira se inclinó levemente a los soldados en señal de agradecimiento antes de seguir el rastro del pobre Shinigami.

* * *

><p>(Ese mismo instante…)<p>

/Otro de los múltiples pasillos del castillo recién construido/

Ichigo seguía corriendo ahora tapando su parte íntima con el casco del soldado, estaba extremadamente avergonzado por lo que sucedía pero el miedo de lo que podría hacerle Mira era mucho más fuerte, en ese momento y para su mala suerte, se encontró cara a cara con Lisanna quién estaba saliendo de su habitación.

– ¡hola maestro Ichi…- Lisanna cortó su saludo al ver las condiciones en las que su maestro se estaba paseando por el castillo.

–Hola Lisanna, no hay tiempo para hablar, debo huir– vociferó sin detener su ritmo.

La menor de los Strauss se mantuvo allí estática, observando como su maestro a quien tanto respetaba y quería corría desnudo por el palacio. Quedó sumamente perpleja y sin poder comprender lo que estaba pasando hasta que unos cuantos minutos después vio a su hermana mayor caminar por allí con una expresión que hasta a ella la aterró.

–Hola Lisanna, linda noche ¿cierto?– comentó la albina mayor.

–Ehm… ¿s-sí?

–Bueno, creo que debo seguir– dijo continuando su rumbo.

–_Sin…..comentarios_– pensó la joven albina.

Lisanna comprendió lo que sucedía y sintió un poco de lastima por su pobre mentor.

/Intersección/

Ichigo continuaba corriendo, llegó a una intersección en la cual había cuatro caminos y como si fuera su día de mala suerte, Erza venía de uno de esos caminos.

–…–

–…–

El Kurosaki se mantuvo allí quieto sin saber qué decir o hacer, Erza por su parte tampoco sabía que comentar, el ver a Ichigo como vino al mundo le causó un fuerte sonrojo, desvió su mirada a otro lugar para tratar de escapar de esa impúdica escena.

–Uhhh…uh…esto tiene una explicación lógica…

Antes de poder explicar lo que sucedía, recordó la razón del porqué estaba huyendo.

–…– Erza no dijo nada, ya le bastaba con tener que desviar su mirada para no tener que verlo desnudo.

–Antes que nada, ¿por dónde puedo huir? No conozco esta parte del castillo, aún no lo he recorrido completo.

La guerrera escarlata no respondió, simplemente levantó su mano señalando uno de los camino, aún seguía sin atreverse a observarlo.

–Gracias, sabía que puedo confiar en ti– dijo antes de comenzar a correr por el camino señalado.

Poco después llegó Mira, Erza solo con verla ya sabía que sucedía, en su rostro comenzó a formarse una sonrisa llena de sadismo.

–Hola, Erza, ¿por casualidad no sabrás por donde fue Ichigo?

La capitana no se tomó la molestia de responder, tan solo le señaló el mismo camino por el que fue el joven rey. Mira siguió la dirección y pronto desapareció entre los confines del largo pasillo.

–Venganza, dulce venganza– murmuró para sí misma mientras continuaba su camino.

* * *

><p>(Seis minutos después…)<p>

/Fin de sección/

El Shinigami sustituto llegó a un callejón sin salida, ya no había escapatoria a menos que usara sus poderes cosa que no planeaba hacer.

–Demonios...no debí confiar en ella, ahora estoy atrapado…rayos, ¡solo estoy rodeado de mujeres locas que intentan matarme!

–_O-oye….será mejor que sigas huyendo, rompe la pared o algo pero no te detengas, es en serio ¡no te detengas!–_ gritó Shiro dentro de la mentel Shinigami.

–_En eso estoy–_ respondió el Kurosaki mientras extendía su puño hacia atrás para romper la pared.

–Oh, así que aquí estabas, Ichigo…eres un mal chico, muy mal chico– habló Mira estando de pie a unos cuantos metros detrás del pobre peli-naranja.

–_Oh por el amor de…..estamos muertos, buen plan idiota, hazla enojar, no nos pasará nada decías–_ exclamó Shiro bastante nervioso.

–Je, je, je…– El Shinigami sustituto solo pudo soltar una risa nerviosa al imaginarse lo que le deparaba.

– ¿Sabes lo que le sucede a los chicos malos?– preguntó agitando un poco el látigo.

Ichigo giro su cabeza de lado a lado en respuesta negativa.

–Había algo que me prometiste que me dirías, sigo esperando a que me digas o si no…– continuó diciendo con esa "sonrisa."

– ¿O si no…?

–O si no tendré que castigarte como a los chicos malos.

– ¿A q-que te refieres con "castigar"?

– ¿Vas a decírmelo?

– ¡Ya te dije que no! Lo que pasó no era parte de la promesa, además ¡no es normal que intentes forzar a las personas a decir esa clase de cosas!– gritó tratando de excusarse.

–Oh….entonces tendré que castigarte como el chico malo que eres…

Lentamente Mira comenzó a acercarse agitando el látigo, la perturbadora sonrisa no dejó su rostro en ningún momento, con cada paso Ichigo intentaba retroceder pero la pared le obstaculizaba la huida.

–Fufufu…eres un muy mal chico Kurosaki Ichigo.

–E-espera Mira, b-ba-baja esa cosa, no hagas esto…NO, ¡NOOOOO!

Los gritos del pobre rey de cabello naranja retumbaron a través de todo el castillo.


	10. Familia

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y Bleach, le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, Hiro Mashima y Kubotite. El presente es solo una reinvención-crossover de sus maravillosas historias, hecha por mí, sin ningún ánimo lucrativo, tristemente...

* * *

><p>"<em>La mujer de la que me enamoré era el tipo de mujer que moriría por su hijo... Vive bien, crece bien, y no te mueras antes que yo. ¡Ah!, y si puedes, muere con una sonrisa. Si no...No podré mirar a la cara a tu madre".<em>

[Isshin Kurosaki]

* * *

><p>–Vamos, Ichigo sal, ya han pasado dos días, no seas inmaduro y sal.<p>

–No saldré de aquí.

–Oh vamos, Ichigo. No exageres las cosas, no creo que haya sido tan malo.

– ¿"No haya sido tan malo"? ¡Para mí sí lo fue!

–Tal vez me dejé llevar un poco pero no es para tanto, no es cómo para que no salgas de tu habitación en dos días completos. Ve el lado positivo, al menos fue divertido….bueno, en mi caso lo fue…

– ¿¡Divertido!? ¿¡DIVERTIDO!? ¿¡Lo dices en serio!? He tenido que orinar sentado los dos últimos días, ¡SENTADO! ¡Eso no es divertido! ¡Nada divertido!

– El lado bueno es que puedes hacerlo, sentado, pero por lo menos puedes hacerlo…si hubiese hecho lo que decía en la página sesenta y cuatro, no podrías si quiera hacer eso.

– ¡Oh dios mío! ¿¡Qué clase de libro infernal es ese!?

–Un libro que me prestó Erza, ella dijo que nunca había probado lo que aparecía en él. Pero según me explicó eran técnicas para liberar estrés.

– ¡Esas eran técnicas para torturar no para liberar tensión!

– ¡Pero funcionaron! No estoy estresada en lo absoluto.

– Lo sabía, sabía que Erza tenía algo que ver en esto…sólo ella puede tener una mente tan retorcida cómo para tener un libro de esos.

–Estás exagerando un poco las cosas, Ichigo.

– ¿Sigue sin querer salir?

–Sí, dice que no saldrá.

–Maestro Ichigo, soy yo Lisanna.

–No me convencerás tú tampoco, Lisanna.

– ¿Qué sucederá con el entrenamiento?

–Quedará pospuesto, algún día lo retomaremos.

–Pero…pero…estaba dando resultados, me estaba volviendo fuerte y-

–Lisanna.

–.…–

–Por favor…quiero…quiero estar solo…

–.…–

–…..–

–Está…bien…te dejaremos solo…Lisanna…

–Sí…

El joven rey dio un suspiro, aunque a diferencia de los que suele hacer, éste no era de irritación o molestia, era más un suspiro de melancolía combinada con algo de pesar.

La habitación estaba silenciosa, la única fuente de luz que había era una pequeña abertura entre las cortinas. Ichigo yacía acostado en su cama observando el techo, había estado así desde la noche anterior. Pasaron un par de minutos y volvió a escuchar que llamaban a su puerta, ya sabía exactamente quién era por la forma en la que lo estaban haciendo.

– ¿Qué quieres, Erza?

– ¿Cuándo vas a salir?

–Déjame en paz.

Erza intentó forzar la puerta pero el seguro que tenía era demasiado grande como para forzarlo sólo con fuerza bruta.

–Abre la puerta.

–Dije que no lo haré.

– ¡ABRE!

–No.

–Cobarde.

–Loca.

–Imbécil.

–Loca.

–Idiota.

–Loca.

–DEJA DE LLAMARME LOCA.

–Tú deja de intentar abrir la puerta de mi habitación por la fuerza, hay algo que se llama privacidad ¿Sabías?

–Se llaman aposentos, estúpido.

–De nada sirve que intentes hacerme molestar, no voy a salir.

–Entonces…yo, Erza Knightwalker, comandante de la Guardia real y capitán general de la segunda división de guerra, te reto a ti, Ichigo Kurosaki rey de Edolas a un combate uno a uno por la corona. Ahora sal y defiende tu honor.

–…..–

–..…–

–No saldrás… ¿Verdad?

– ¿Cuál fue tu primera pista?

–Eres un imbécil ¿Lo sabias?

–Bueno me lo dices todo el tiempo, un día de estos terminaré creyendo que es cierto.

–No me moveré de aquí hasta que salgas.

–Es en serio Erza, déjame tranquilo.

– ¿Te hizo lo de la página sesenta y cuatro?

– ¿Qué…? De qué estás… ¡No! ¿Qué diablos, Erza?

–Entonces no veo la razón de por qué no quieras salir.

–De todas maneras, ¿Qué demonios es eso de la "página sesenta y cuatro"?

–La persona que está dominando toma unas pinzas y el látigo, entonces con las pinzas-

– ¡Detente! ¿Sabes qué? No quiero saberlo, ya fue suficiente con lo del otro día.

–Le dije que no hiciera nada de la página cincuenta hacia arriba o pasaría esto.

–No es por eso…es…otra cosa.

– ¿Qué es entonces?

–Vete, Erza…

–…–

* * *

><p>(Diez minutos después….)<p>

–_No ha dicho más nada… ¿Se habrá ido?–_ se preguntó el Shinigami observando hacia la puerta.

– ¿Erza?

–….–

–Hey, Erza… ¿Estás allí?

–…..–

–Bien, parece que se fue.

Otra vez todo estaba en silencio. Aunque no duró mucho, el sosiego fue roto por un sonido característico de bisagras rechinando, a medida que las ventanas se abrían, un intenso rayo vespertino rasgó las sombras, cosa que forzó a Ichigo a taparse el rostro con las manos, la luz enceguecedora se hizo cada vez más intensa a medida que las cortinas se abrían. El peli-naranja pudo escuchar otro ruido proviniendo de la ventana, el sonido de metal trastabillándose, con tantas armaduras a su alrededor ya era un sonido muy familiar para él. Pero éste sonido no era cómo el de las pesadas armaduras de sus guardias o de los demás soldados, éste era un sonido menos intenso. Aun con el rostro tapado con las manos, observó una figura femenina que detuvo su avance justo frente a su cama.

–Demonios….dime que no lo hiciste…

–Levántate, todos te esperan.

–Te he dicho cientos de veces que no entres a mi habitación sin permiso.

–Aposentos.

–Lo que sea.

–Si no sales te llevaré a rastras.

–Déjame sólo, Erza.

La guerrera de cabello escarlata bordeó la cama hasta que llegó a donde estaba acostado el Shinigami, seguidamente lo tomó por el kosode de su shihakusho y lo levantó. A pesar de esto, Ichigo apenas reaccionó, cosa que logró que una expresión de confusión inundara el rostro de la fémina.

– ¿Qué diablos te sucede?– preguntó Erza frunciendo el ceño y observando fijamente al joven.

–Nada…

Knightwalker ante la negativa del muchacho por responder lo agitó un poco, nuevamente no hubo mucha reacción por parte del adolescente, ni siquiera una queja.

–Es claro que estás mal ¿Qué te sucede?

–Hoy es…diecisiete de junio…

– ¿Y eso qué?

–Es el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre….

Erza notó cómo la mirada del rey de cabello naranja estaba llena de tristeza, ella bajó su mirada y lo soltó, dejándolo caer nuevamente en su cama.

–Siempre en esta fecha mi padre, mis hermanas y yo visitábamos su tumba…

–Es verdad…olvidé que tenías una familia antes de llegar aquí.

Ichigo dejó de observar el techo por un momento y dirigió su mirada a su guardaespaldas.

– ¿Tú tienes…?

–No que yo sepa.

–Todos tienen-

–No sé a qué quieres llegar con esa pregunta– interrumpió la peli-escarlata sintiéndose algo incomoda al hablar respecto al tema.

–Perdón…no tengo derecho a preguntar. No tengo derecho a saberlo….pero…si alguna vez deseas hablarlo con alguien, puedes hacerlo conmigo.

–…..–

–Pero mientras tanto puedes irte de mis aposentos, quiero estar solo.

–Yo….no es que no tenga una familia, es solo que nunca los conocí.

El Shinigami sustituto estuvo a punto de decir algo más para convencerla de que se fuera, pero al escuchar que empezó abrirse, se cohibió y decidió no hacerlo.

–Según lo que me contaron mis tutores. Yo provenía de una pequeña provincia de Edolas, demasiado pequeña para siquiera ser tomada en cuenta dentro del imperio, por esa razón el pueblo donde nací era extremadamente pobre, incluso para que una "familia" pudiera subsistir…por eso, a penas cumplí tres años, mis padres me llevaron a un centro de reclutamiento y me vendieron, me cambiaron por quinientos jewel…eso es lo que costaba mi vida para mis progenitores, quinientos jewel. Crecí rodeada de soldados, armas, guerra y violencia. No tuve padres que me criaran, lo más cercano a eso fueron mis tutores y mentores, nunca me interese en buscarlos…no buscaría a alguien que fue capaz de vender a su hija…así que sí…no tengo una familia bajo el término que tú la conoces.

–….–

Él supo de inmediato que ella no mentía, no eran invento suyo ni nada por el estilo, realmente había un trazo de dolor en sus ojos. En ese momento ambos compartían la misma mirada de tristeza y la misma expresión de melancolía, algo que pensó que sería imposible ver en alguien cómo Erza.

–Yo….amaba mucho a mi madre, todavía lo hago…pero, cuando ella murió…tenía muchos sentimientos reprimidos que me hacían sentir como si me ahogara. Pero me los guarde todos porque pensé que debía ocuparme de ellos yo solo. No me di cuenta de cuan triste ponía a todo el mundo a mi alrededor…

– ¿Entonces por qué sigues aquí encerrado?, Solo estás logrando que los demás se sientan preocupados por ti.

–Cierto…tienes razón…estoy volviendo a hacer lo mismo, estoy haciendo que los demás se entristezcan por mi culpa, lo siento…pero no saldré todavía…quiero estar solo un tiempo.

–.…–

Increíblemente la terca Erza decidió dejarlo solo, así que se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse, pero antes de terminar de abrir la puerta, el Shinigami dijo una última cosa.

–No digas que no tienes familia porque…yo ya te considero parte de la mía.

Erza no pudo evitar cambiar momentáneamente su expresión neutra a una llena de sorpresa, incluso sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco pero enseguida frunció su ceño y se marchó.

* * *

><p>(Una hora después….)<p>

/Nuevas instalaciones de Fairy Tail/

La nueva edificación del gremio era totalmente distinta, ya no tenía apariencia de planta o árbol como la anterior. Ahora parecía más una fortificación militar, no sería una exageración decir que parecía un castillo en miniatura. Sin embargo, el gremio mantenía su calidez y sensación hogareña intacta, la mayor diferencia siendo que ahora gozaban de poseer su propia armería, piscinas, duchas e incluso su propia cámara de entrenamientos.

Los arquitectos designados a supervisar la reconstrucción del gremio pusieron mucho empeño en dicha tarea, y a pesar de eso había algo que no cambió en lo absoluto, eso probablemente fue lo que más agradecieron los miembros del gremio, el bar, el nuevo bar era más amplio y con mayor selección de licores incluyendo sus propias reservas de diferentes bebidas guardadas en un sótano debajo de la barra.

Había habitaciones especiales para todos los magos e incluso una veintena de habitaciones apartadas sólo para invitados.

El sistema de trabajos ahora que se legalizó el gremio era más fácil y fluido, no sólo recibían peticiones de ciudadanos o de personas influyentes, también recibían solicitaciones del imperio mismo, trabajos simples para los que no había necesidad movilizar un pelotón entero del ejército, cazar bandidos, rescatar personas desaparecidas, esta colaboración con el imperio logró que las personas recuperaran la confianza en Fairy Tail y el sistema de gremios.

Nuevamente el desastroso gremio se convirtió en un pionero, antes al resistir la purga de gremios, ahora al demostrar que un gremio podía colaborar con el ejército. Lenta pero de manera segura Fairy Tail estaba recuperando su gloria de antaño. A diario recibían solicitudes de trabajo y muy a menudo se presentaban personas para ser admitidas en el gremio, lo único faltante era un maestro, el cual no tenían desde que fue asesinado en las purgas.

Aun así no había demasiada prisa por tener uno, todavía no habían leyes de regularización de gremios y a pesar de que debatiesen constantemente sobre quién podría ocupar el puesto no lograban ponerse de acuerdo. Una de las opciones más fuertes y en la que todos concordaban era Ichigo como nuevo maestro del gremio, por desgracia se le hacía imposible a causa de su cargo como rey. La segunda opción era que Lucy tomara las riendas del gremio pero esta era descartada de inmediato al Shadow Gear oponerse contra esta opción. No había mucha prisa en la búsqueda de un nuevo maestro, pero sería problemático si en un futuro se instauraban leyes para regularizar los gremios y Fairy Tail seguía sin tener un representante definitivo.

A pesar de esos pequeñísimos problemas, era seguro pensar que Fairy Tail había logrado renacer más fuerte y unido que antes.

– ¿Entonces cómo van las cosas por allá en el palacio ahora que eres de la realeza?– preguntó Lucy Ashley dirigiéndose a Mirajane mientras se sentaba a su lado en la barra.

–Oh ¿Qué cosas dices, Lucy? No soy de la realeza– respondió la albina con una sonrisa apenada en su rostro.

–No aún, querrás decir– agregó Cana en un tono modesto también sentándose junto a las magas.

– ¿Él sigue sin hacer algún movimiento?– preguntó la rubia antes de tomar un sorbo de su trago.

–Sí, Ichigo es demasiado tímido con las mujeres como para hacer algo así…a veces me gustaría que no se reprimiera tanto en ese aspecto.

–Ese idiota, ustedes son como la pareja perfecta. Incluso más que "ese" par– comentó Ashley señalando a Alzack y a Bisca.

La Strauss se sonrojó al imaginarse a sí misma y al Kurosaki en una de las escenas en las que normalmente estaba involucrada la pareja de magos. El estruendo de las puertas abriéndose la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Inmediatamente todos se giraron para ver quién había llegado, tal vez fuera Fireball que llegó de hacer algún trabajo de entrega o quizás era alguien trayendo una solicitud. Para sorpresa de todos no era ninguna de las dos posibilidades, era alguien que nunca imaginaron ver entrar por las puertas del gremio y más aún sin un pelotón de soldados a su lado, era Erza Knightwalker quién había llegado, la famosa cazadora de hadas entrando al gremio cómo si nada.

Lucy instintivamente se levantó de su asiento y tomó su látigo para ponerse en una posición defensiva.

– ¿Qué quieres tú aquí?– preguntó rudamente la maga con cabellos dorados.

Erza no respondió, ni siquiera la observó, la ignoró cómo si no fuera más que un mosquito intentando molestarla. Todos estaba extremadamente tensos ante la presencia de la guerrera en el gremio, las únicas que no se enervaron al verla fueron Mira y Lisanna quienes al estar tan acostumbradas a la presencia de la peli-escarlata no se sintieron amenazadas por su llegada, aunque sí se sorprendieron mucho de que estuviera en el gremio.

–Te pregunté ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Erza inspeccionó el lugar durante unos segundos, luego hizo contacto visual directo con Lucy. La temida guerrera vio a la rubia con una mirada muy fría, tanto que hizo a la joven maga retroceder involuntariamente. Sin embargo, ésta seguía observando a Knightwalker con mucha intensidad. Ninguno se atrevió a decir algo, nadie quería causar una pelea dentro del gremio y más aún a sabiendas que apenas tenían cinco meses como gremio legalizado.

–No te equivoques maga, no he venido por ti. Ustedes ya no son de mi interés, desgraciadamente ya no puedo darles caza…pero si te quieres poner en mi radar por voluntad propia…bueno, esa sería una oferta que no podría rechazar– respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

–Desgraciada… ¿Cómo te atreves?– bramó Lucy apretando fuertemente sus dientes, a pesar de su ira, la maga rubia sabía que no podía cometer una tontería e intentar atacarla.

–Ya, ya cálmense ambas. Erza ¿Qué te trae a aquí? es muy inusual que vengas así, de hecho, nunca has venido al gremio– dijo Mirajane levantándose de su silla también. La albina estaba intentando evitar que se formara una guerra en el gremio y por consecuencia Fairy Tail volviera a estar en la mira del ejército.

–Ya sé por qué ha estado actuando así los últimos días.

– ¿Te refieres a Ichigo?

–Sí…

– Oh, ¿Por eso viniste?

La mujer de cabello escarlata asintió en respuesta.

– ¿Te gustaría hablarlo en otro lugar?

Nuevamente Erza no respondió con palabras en cambio su respuesta fue encogerse de hombros.

–Entonces salgamos, vengo en un momento Lucy– avisó la hermosa maga antes de salir junto con Knightwalker

La Ashley se acercó a Lisanna quién estaba sentada en una mesa junto al recién recuperado Elfman.

– ¿Desde cuándo se llevan tan bien?

–Durante los últimos meses hemos entrenado junto al maestro Ichigo, por eso la tensión entre nosotros ha disminuido…aun así no estoy segura de si ella de verdad cambió o solo lo aparenta…

–…– Lucy no comentó nada más, sólo se mantuvo pensativa respecto a lo que había dicho su compañera.

* * *

><p>A las afueras del gremio/

Ambas salieron de la edificación y se aproximaron a unos bancos que había cerca de una pequeña fuente a las afueras del lugar.

– ¿Cómo sabes que es lo que le sucede? A mí no me quiso decir nada ni tampoco me permitió entrar– preguntó Mira sentándose en uno de los bancos.

–Entré a sus aposentos usando la ventana.

–Oh…vaya… ¿Entonces qué fue lo que te dijo?

–Dijo que es a causa de su madre.

– ¿Su madre…? Pero él me había dicho que ella falleció cuando apenas era un niño…

–Exactamente, hoy es el aniversario del fallecimiento de su madre.

Mirajane bajó su mirada un poco entristecida por no saber un detalle tan importante como ese. Aunque no tenía la culpa, él le contó bastante de su pasado y su vida antes de llegar a Edolas pero no profundizó tanto en aspectos tan personales cómo los detalles del fallecimiento de su madre.

–….–

La militar se dio la vuelta y comenzó a marcharse.

–Te lo dije para que lo buscaras….no soy la persona ideal para levantarle los ánimos, no se me dan los sentimentalismos.

–Gracias, Erza.

La general hizo caso omiso al agradecimiento de la albina y siguió su rumbo. Mira sonrió un poco al darse cuenta que aunque fuera orgullosa sobremanera, Erza de verdad se preocupaba por Ichigo, por lo menos lo suficiente como para pedirle ayuda. Pero claro, ella nunca admitiría tal cosa.

La mayor de los Strauss se levantó del banco e ingresó al gremio de nuevo.

Se dirigió directo a la mesa en la que se encontraban sentados sus hermanos. Mira colocó una mano en la cabeza de Elfman y lo acarició un poco.

–Iré un momento al palacio, mientras tanto pueden ir arreglando las cosas para el picnic.

– ¿Qué quería?– preguntó la menor de los Strauss.

–Vino para decirme algo sobre Ichigo, no te preocupes, no es nada importante– respondió Mira con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿Segura?

-Sí, no te preocupes.

–Entonces le diré a los chicos que se preparen.

–Hermana, no tardes mucho– dijo Elfman antes de abrazarla fuertemente.

Mira respondió con una cálida y maternal sonrisa para luego corresponder dulcemente el abrazo de su hermano menor.

–No te preocupes, Elfman. Sólo iré al palacio por un momento, ¿No te decidirás a mudarte con nosotros, verdad?

–Yo…quiero estar con ustedes pero no quiero estar allá, me da miedo vivir entre todos esos soldados.

–No tienes por qué temer, Ichigo es el nuevo rey, mientras él lo sea no pasará nada. Además, muchos de ellos son buenas personas.

Elfman movió su cabeza de lado a lado en negativa mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a su hermana. Lisanna se levantó también y se unió al abrazo fraternal, Elfman rodeó a Lisanna con su brazo y la apretó un poco. El único varón del trío Strauss empezó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad al poder estar nuevamente con sus amadas hermanas.

Después de unos minutos abrazados, lentamente se desligaron, Mira besó la frente de sus dos hermanos antes de partir hacia el palacio.

* * *

><p>(Media hora después….)<p>

/Palacio Real/

Mirajane recorrió el palacio hasta llegar a los aposentos de Ichigo. Como era usual, los soldados y sirvientes saludaban enérgicamente a la maga.

Ella sin darse cuenta se convirtió en alguien muy querida en el castillo, la mayoría de habitantes del palacio la llamaban "el ángel Mirajane" en referencia a su brillante y reconfortante sonrisa. A causa de su relación tan estrecha con el nuevo regente algunos sirvientes y soldados sobre todo la Guardia Real la empezaron a llamar "reina", extraoficialmente dando por sentado que sería la futura esposa del rey.

La Strauss se detuvo frente a la voluminosa entrada que daba a la aposentos de Ichigo, inmediatamente llamó a la puerta.

–Hola, Ichigo.

– ¿Qué sucede, Mira?

– ¿Puedo entrar?

–….–

Mirajane tomó la manecilla de la puerta, no tenía mucha esperanza en lograr ingresar ya que el Shinigami se había encerrado. Para su sorpresa al tirar la manija hacia abajo la puerta se abrió. Tal parecía que Erza salió por la puerta intencionalmente para que quedara abierta e Ichigo no se tomó la molestia en volver a cerrarla. Al ingresar a la habitación lo vio tumbado en la cama con una mirada un tanto perdida y triste.

Mira sin mediar palabras se sentó en el borde de la cama junto al rey de cabello naranja.

–Lo siento…

– ¿Por qué te disculpas?

– Escuché lo de tu madre…creo que fui algo egoísta al querer forzarte a salir de tu habitación en este estado…

–No. Yo soy el egoísta aquí…me encerré a ahogarme en mis propias penas y no pensé en lo que sentirían ustedes al respecto.

– ¿Extrañas a- Mira fue interrumpida por la prematura respuesta de Ichigo.

–Sí…todos los días, cada minuto, cada segundo…los extraño a todos…

–….–

–….–

–Sé que no podremos reemplazar a Yuzu y Karin…o siquiera a tus amigos…tampoco intentaría hacerlo, pero puedes considerarnos tu familia, Lisanna y Elfman te ven cómo una especie de "hermano mayor"…aunque Elfman sea mayor que tú…y los demás en el gremio también te tienen mucho afecto así que no creas que estás solo.

El Kurosaki se levantó de manera que quedó sentado en la cama y se giró para observar a la maga.

– ¿Qué tonterías dices?

Mira se sorprendió ante la respuesta del adolescente y consecuentemente se sintió algo triste.

–Ustedes ya son mi familia, eso ya lo sé…pero no puedo evitar dejar de pensar en mis hermanas…en lo que sucedió en la Sociedad de Almas…no sé si mis amigos sobrevivieron…no sé si mis hermanas y mi padre están a salvo…no podré verlas más nunca…no podré visitar la tumba de mi madre…

Mira se acercó más al peli-naranja y lo rodeó con sus brazos para intentar reconfortarlo.

–Todo estará bien. Si lo que me contaste sobre tu padre es cierto, entonces no hay nada que temer, él las mantendrá a salvo y estoy segura que de alguna u otra forma la Sociedad de Almas habrá resistido la invasión. Yuzu y Karin siempre estarán contigo mientras las tengas en tu corazón.

Mirajane apretó más al Shinigami. Éste asintió ante lo que había dicho y correspondió su abrazo también.

–Juzgando por la apariencia de su hermano, ellas deben ser muy lindas ¿Qué edad tendrían en este momento?

–Son mellizas, en este momento deben tener catorce.

–Me gustaría poder conocerlas.

–Tú y Lisanna se llevarían muy bien con Yuzu, ¿Sabes? A ella también le gusta cocinar, Karin se llevaría mejor con alguien como Levy...o Erza. Mi padre por otro lado es…él es…bueno, él…es un poco "excéntrico."

– ¿Qué tal tus amigos?

–Ahora que lo pienso….sería gracioso que Chad y Elfman se conocieran, ambos son unos gigantones nobles. Keigo y Dan también se llevarían bien, sobre todo porque esos dos sólo saben exagerar y dramatizar las cosas. Tatsuki y Lucy también, Tatsuki es una gran artista marcial, es más, si no fuera por mis poderes de Shinigami, creo que ella podría patearme el trasero…parece que eso es algo que tienen ambas en común…pueden patearme el trasero con relativa facilidad. Mizuiro es algo tímido así que creo que solo actuaría cortésmente con todos, puede que tenga cierta similitud con Natsu pero Mizuiro no es la clase de chico que se haga amigo de la gente muy fácilmente.

–Parece que tenías muy buenos amigos.

-Sí…tú e Inoue trabarían amistad casi inmediatamente. Ella era muy alegre al igual que tú y le gustaba cocinar también, sólo que su comida…– el rostro de Ichigo se puso verde al recordar las extrañas recetas de su compañera Orihime.

– ¿Te sucede algo?

–N-no…nada– respondió tomando una bocanada de aire y exhalando para tratar de olvidar la extraña "comida" de su compañera.

El peli-naranja se apartó de la Strauss y se perdió en sus pensamientos un par de minutos. Su estado meditativo se debía a que estaba pensando en la similitud que había entre sus antiguos compañeros y los nuevos, tal reflexión logró sacarle una sonrisa, cosa que notó Mira y le alegró mucho. Ichigo dejó un poco de lado la melancolía y recordó el por qué seguía con fuerzas cada día, aunque ya no estaban sus anteriores amigos o su familia, ya había formado una aquí, que nunca reemplazaría a la verdadera pero le darían la fuerza para seguir adelante. No necesitaba tenerlos frente a frente para saber que si le habría preguntado a su padre, a su ya fallecida madre o a cualquiera de sus seres queridos, le habrían dicho que siguiera adelante, que viviera su vida a pesar de todo.

– ¿Te sientes mejor?

–Sí…gracias, Mira.

–Entonces deberías arreglarte.

Una expresión de confusión inundó el rostro del Kurosaki.

– ¿Para qué?

–Iremos de picnic con todo el gremio.

–Gracias pero paso…de verdad no tengo muchas ganas de salir.

–Oh bueno, nos podemos quedar aquí y hacer lo de la página sesenta y cuatro– comentó la bella albina con una gran y brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

Ante sus ojos Ichigo desapareció en un shunpo y reapareció en la puerta ya con zangetsu ajustada en su espalda, su rostro estaba pálido y estaba sudando considerablemente.

– Je, je, je ¿Qu-qué haces? te-tenemos un picnic al que asistir. Sí un picnic en el campo, alejado de cuerdas, pinzas y la-látigos– dijo el tembloroso Shinigami.

–Oh, pero pensándolo bien, sería mucho más divertido quedarnos y retomar las cosas donde las dejamos anteayer.

– ¡N-no! ¡Por dios, otra vez eso no!

–Eres tan lindo cuanto te pones nervioso.

–Es en serio, va-vámonos antes de que hagas una locura.

Mira se levantó de la cama para aproximarse a la puerta, el Shinigami por su parte salió muy apresuradamente.

* * *

><p>Pasillos contiguos a los aposentos reales/

–Oye…

–Dime.

– ¿Erza podría acompañarnos?

–Claro, seguramente insistirá en ir de todas maneras. Pero es raro que quieras que ella venga, la mayoría de las veces intentas que te deje en paz.

–Es porque de cierta forma ella y yo estamos en la misma situación…

–Ya veo…entonces creo que deberíamos ir a su habitación a buscarla.

-Sí, vayamos a buscarla.

* * *

><p>(Un par de minutos después…)<p>

Mira e Ichigo descendieron por el castillo hasta llegar al recinto donde descansaban los soldados, aunque tuvieron que seguir caminando mucho más.

–Nunca había descendido tanto en el castillo.

–No te culpo, yo tampoco lo conozco bien.

– ¿Dónde está la habitación de Erza?

–Está al fondo, los oficiales tienen habitaciones especiales.

Para suerte de ambos no tuvieron que buscar más. Knightwalker estaba caminando en el mismo pasillo que ellos pero en dirección contraria, al verlos se detuvo y los observó con su usual ceño fruncido.

–Así que ya saliste de tu habitación, niñita…

– "Aposentos" ¿No recuerdas?

Erza observó a Ichigo con una mirada de extrema irritación a causa de la respuesta que recibió.

– ¡Oye no soy una niñita!

–Cierto, me equivoque. Corrección, ¿Ya saliste de tu habitación, niña grande?

El Shinigami comenzó a frotarse la frente y apretar los dientes en señal de molestia.

–Ya, ya. Dejen de pelear ustedes dos, Erza ¿Estás ocupada esta tarde?

La guerrera escarlata movió su cabeza de lado a lado en señal de respuesta negativa.

– ¿Te gustaría ir a un picnic?

– ¿Pic…nic…?– Knightwalker se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos tratando de adivinar a qué se refería Mira con un "picnic."

–Sí, un picnic.

–…..–

– ¿Alguna vez has ido a uno…?

–….–

– Creo que la pregunta correcta sería ¿Sabes lo que es un picnic?– corrigió el Shinigami en un tono burlón.

–Claro que lo sé.

– ¿Qué es?

-Es…es…es…es…cuando…es… ¡Cállate imbécil! ¿Para qué me preguntas si ya lo sabes?

– ¡Lo sabía! No tienes idea de que es un picnic.

– ¿Sirve para infligir dolor o para matar…?

–No… ¿Qué demonios? Claro que no.

–Entonces no hay ninguna razón por la que debería saber qué es eso.

–Un picnic es una salida al campo, generalmente para comer y disfrutar de la naturaleza– dijo Mira respondiendo la duda de la mujer de cabello escarlata.

– ¿Para qué sales a comer a un campo? ¿Cuál es el punto?

–No hay punto, sólo sales, comes y vuelves a tu casa– respondió Ichigo comenzando a molestarse.

– ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué simplemente no comen aquí y ya?

Ichigo suspiró irritadopara luego observar fijamente a Erza con una expresión en blanco.

– ¡Porqué entonces no sería un picnic!– gritó el Shinigami.

–Me parece totalmente innecesario y estúpido.

–Eres, eres…grrr…eres obstinante.

– ¿Entonces, Erza te gustaría venir?– preguntó la albina ignorando la discusión.

–No, ya comí, además no veo el punto de salir a comer en medio de la nada.

–Hey, vine hasta aquí abajo a buscarte, vas a venir sí o sí.

– ¿Oh sí? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Obligarme?

–Sabes que puedo patearte el trasero y llevarte antes de que pestañees.

–Ya, ya. Cálmense, no sé por qué pelean tanto, deberías venir, Erza, será divertido y así puedes distraerte un rato de tus actividades militares.

–No veo la razón para ir a "comer afuera", además, si van a estar esas "hadas" es probable que no me quieran cerca. Un rebaño de ovejas pastando cerca de un lobo hambriento no es una buena idea.

–Pues ese lobo tendrá que calmar su hambre con otra cosa, vas a venir– exclamó Ichigo tomando a Erza por su bufanda y arrastrándola.

–Suéltame.

–No.

–Imbécil.

–Loca.

–Estúpido.

–Loca.

–Idiota.

–Loca.

– ¡Maldita sea deja de llamarme loca!

–Está bien…loquita…

–Te asesinaré cuando duermas.

–Naah es probable que Shiro o Zangetsu te pateen el trasero antes de que puedas hacer algo así.

–Te odio.

–Sí, sí, sí, lo que digas. Sólo compórtate frente a los demás.

Mira solo pudo cabecear de lado a lado al observar tal escena. Realmente no podían estar juntos esos dos, eran como agua y aceite, aunque eso no quita el hecho de que a medida que profundizaron en su entrenamiento juntos, lograron entenderse el uno al otro de una forma muy especial, una prueba clara era el cómo Erza logró hacerlo confesar la razón de su depresión tan fácil. Cosa que estuvo renuente a decirle incluso a ella misma o a Lisanna.

–Está bien, iré, pero suéltame…es vergonzoso que me vean siendo arrastrada de esta forma.

El Kurosaki soltó a la capitán de cabello escarlata, inmediatamente ésta conectó un potente puñetazo en el abdomen del Shinigami para luego complementarlo con una patada en el rostro. El desprevenido rey cayó al suelo a causa de los golpes.

– ¿Qué demonios, Erza? ¡Enserio estás loca!– gritó el adolorido adolescente.

Mira y Erza estuvieron a punto de hablar pero fueron interrumpidas por un soldado que se acercó un tanto urgido.

–Su majestad, disculpe que lo moleste pero el general Dan solicita su presencia en los calabozos, para ser más precisos, en la cámara de interrogatorios– dijo el soldado inclinándose y ayudando al peli-naranja a levantarse.

–Dile que espere, tengo algo importante que hacer.

–Señor, es de suma importancia, el general Dan solicitó su presencia inmediata.

–Espera… ¿Dijiste cámara de interrogatorio? ¿Para qué solicitan al rey en persona?– cuestionó Erza cruzándose de brazos y tomando interés en el asunto.

–Lo siento generala, es información clasificada, sólo la puede saber el jefe de estado y el rey mismo, no se me permite decirle a nadie más.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Estas echando por tierra mi rango?– preguntó de nuevo, esta vez en un tono muy amenazador.

–En ninguna manera quiero ofenderla, es sólo que es información clasificada nivel diez, sólo el jefe de estado y- el pobre soldado fungiendo como mensajero no pudo finalizar su explicación ya que fue tomado por el cuello por la airada capitana.

– ¿No puedo saberlo? ¿Aunque sea la guardaespaldas del rey?

–Como le…ugh…cómo le di-dije…agh…sólo el rey y-

–Detente– demandó Ichigo colocando su mano sobre la que estaba comprimiendo la garganta del soldado.

Erza giró los ojos y después de una mueca de molestia soltó al hombre, este tosió repetidamente e intentó recuperar el aliento.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?– preguntó el joven rey poniéndose de cuclillas junto al soldado.

El sujeto asintió repetidamente en respuesta y se puso de pie.

–Parece que es algo urgente….Mira.

–Ve, Erza y yo esperaremos.

–Vamos– dijo Ichigo dirigiéndose al soldado a lo que este hizo un gesto de afirmación y se pusieron en marcha.

–Deberías cambiarte, es un día un poco soleado y esas piezas de armadura harán que te dé calor.

–Puedo soportar el calor.

–Es un picnic, hoy debes descansar de ser "la capitán general Erza Knightwalker", y tan solo ser Erza.

–….–

– ¿Tienes ropa informal?

–No…sólo tengo trajes de combate y armaduras.

–Entonces te prestaré uno de mis vestidos.

Mira tomó alegremente a Erza de la mano e intentó que la acompañara, la mujer de cabello escarlata por otro lado se resistió y forzó a la Strauss a que se detuviera.

– ¿Porqué…?

– ¿Hm?

– ¿Por qué haces esto?

Mira a causa de la repentina pregunta bajó su mirada e hizo silencio.

– ¿Por qué haces esto? Deberías estar odiándome, deberías intentar mantener tu distancia de mi…yo ejecuté a casi todos los miembros de tu gremio y casi lo extingo por completo…

–Tienes razón. Debería estar odiándote, sí le hiciste mucho daño a nuestro gremio…un daño que nunca se podrá reparar, vidas perdidas que no se podrán recuperar… Mientras entrené con Zangetsu él me dijo que una persona puede redimirse…_"incluso el peor de los enemigos puede convertirse en el mejor aliado"_…demás…sé que te preocupas por Ichigo, no diré que te perdonaré o que puedo olvidar fácilmente lo que hiciste…pero no voy a odiarte, si realmente has cambiado no puedo odiarte por algo que hiciste en el pasado.

Por increíble que pareciera, por primera vez en su vida Erza estaba sintiendo remordimiento y culpabilidad. Algo muy impropio en ella, nunca había sentido el peso de las vidas que arrebató, nunca había pensado en ello tampoco, pero esas palabras lograron llegar muy profundo en ella.

–…..–

– ¿Tú…tienes sentimientos hacia él, verdad?...

–….–

–Solo hay una cosa que puede cambiar a una persona, el amor puede hacer que una persona cambie y se redima. No importa que tan malo sea, si puede sentir amor hacia algo o alguien, o si alguien le brinda amor, hasta la persona más malvada puede volverse buena. Pero dejemos eso de lado, ven, vamos a mi habitación, te prestaré un vestido que te quede bien, sé que tú puedes llegar a ser femenina si te lo propones– dijo Mira con una amable y cálida sonrisa.

Erza se sintió rara por ese gesto, era un sentimiento algo extraño, no era sofocante ni tan confuso como con Ichigo, pero esa extraña sensación no se sentía mal, no sentía que la desgarraba desde adentro o que sufría un dolor punzante en su corazón, no, era como una especie de ¿Simpatía tal vez?

* * *

><p>Cámara de interrogatorios/

Ichigo no podía negar que le incomodaba ese lugar, nunca había estado en un lugar así, no era una cámara de interrogación como él se imaginaba, parecía más una cámara para realizar torturas que interrogaciones.

Había todo tipo de artefactos, desde verjas con cables eléctricos atados a los costados, los cables provenían de una extraña lacrima que al parecer producía electricidad, ganchos parecidos a los que se usa para colgar carne, extrañas camas de madera con tiras de cuero atadas a las esquinas donde probablemente se ataban a las personas, una especie de ataúd de metal con clavos en el interior, grilletes de hierro en las paredes. Utensilios desde látigos de diferentes tipos, con hojillas, clavos, mecheros, pinzas y diversos aparatos irreconocibles. Era un lugar en extremo tétrico y el simple hecho de estar allí ya parecía una tortura psicológica.

–Este lugar es terrible…. – pensó en voz alta el soldado que acompañó al rey peli-naranja.

–Sí…tranquilo, ya puedes irte.

–Muchas gracias, su majestad– dijo el sujeto antes de inclinarse e irse a toda velocidad del lugar.

–Bienvenido, mi rey…– retumbó una voz que el regente no pudo reconocer.

Al girarse observó entre las sombras a un sujeto. El hombre era extremadamente alto y corpulento, quizás unos dos metros y medio o quizás más, a causa de la mala iluminación no se podía distinguir con certeza. Lento pero a paso firme el hombre que solo llevaba puesta una sotana con capucha, se acercó cada vez más al peli-naranja.

– ¿Quién diablos eres tú?– preguntó el peli-naranja frunciendo el ceño.

–Mi nombre es Mastro Chevalier, soy el encargado de los calabozos, los interrogatorios…y las ejecuciones.

– ¿Eres una especie de verdugo, entonces?

–Se podría decir que sí, mi señor.

El sujeto se dirigía de forma muy cortés hacia Ichigo pero este se dio cuenta rápidamente de que el hombre solo intentaba intimidarlo con su apariencia y forma de hablar, aunque era claro que no estaba rindiendo muchos frutos.

– ¿Dónde está Dan?

–El general Straight se encuentra en un interrogatorio.

–Oh disculpa, pensé que estaba cocinando galletas. Es bastante obvio lo que está haciendo, ¿Dónde está?

–Siga caminando y lo encontrará, ¡Ah! Y tenga cuidado donde pisa, hay cosas..."peligrosas" en este lugar.

– ¿Eso es una amenaza?– preguntó observando fríamente al hombre.

– ¿Amenaza? ¿De mi persona? ¡Imposible su majestad!, yo nunca haría tal cosa…sólo le estoy diciendo que tenga cuidado.

Aunque no pudiera verlo por la capucha, Mastro dio la impresión de estar sonriendo al haber dicho esas palabras. Ichigo siguió caminando por la amplia cámara hasta que en el centro vio a Dan sentado en una mesa, había una persona frente a él, por la pésima iluminación del lugar no pudo distinguir quien era.

–Oye, anciana ¿Para qué me llamaste a este lugar?

–Ichigo, toma una silla y siéntate, esto puede que te interese.

El Shinigami tomo una vieja silla de madera y se sentó al lado del peli-rojo, se le hizo imposible esconder su impresión al ver a la persona que estaba sentada frente a él.

–Hola, Ichigo ¿Cuánto tiempo, eh?

– ¿Gajeel? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

–Pues…tu amigo estuvo merodeando en lugares donde no está permitido el traspaso de personas sin rango de oficial, y no es necesario que diga que él ni siquiera pertenece a la armada.

El Kurosaki se levantó bastante airado de su silla.

– No lo torturaron ¿Cierto?

–No te preocupes, nadie ha amenazado su integridad física. Pero sí me gustaría saber que es lo que ha estado haciendo en un lugar así.

–Bueno, pues…estaba buscando información, quiero escribir un artículo sobre la grandiosa armada de Edolas, así que necesito mucha, mucha información.

–Volvemos a lo mismo…como te dije las cinco veces pasadas que me respondiste igual. Tu mentira sería creíble si no pudieras ya acceder a gran parte de esa información en la biblioteca pública en el distrito norte de la ciudad, además, si hay algún problema con la información de la biblioteca también puedes pedir a alguno de los escribas de la armada que te ayude. No hay necesidad alguna de que merodees en zonas prohibidas, a menos que lo que quieras es obtener información clasificada.

–Ya basta. Gajeel, vete.

–Sabes que puedes confiar en mí y sin embargo me escondes cosas ¿La confianza que yo te tengo es en vano?

–No es eso.

– ¿Entonces qué es? Eres mi mejor amigo…bueno, eres mi único amigo, pero ¿Por qué me escondes cosas? Si ustedes dos están planeando algo me lo pueden contar, yo puedo ayudar, y aun así no lo hacen.

–Gajeel es mi informante, él me mantiene al tanto de todo.

– ¡QUE NO SOY UN INFORMANTE! ¡Tu inteligencia, llámame tu inteligencia!

–De hecho yo sería su inteligencia aparte de mis otros cargos, tú solo eres un informante.

– ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Quieres buscar una pelea!? ¡Porqué si eso es lo que buscas conmigo no la obtendrás!

–Oye, oye. Cálmate, podemos solucionar esto como adultos civilizados no es necesario llegar a la violencia, no soy muy bueno peleando de todas formas.

– ¡Más te vale porque yo tampoco lo soy!

Ichigo se mantuvo quieto observándolos discutir, su rostro estaba colmado conuna expresión en blanco mientras escuchaba los "argumentos" de ambos.

–Ustedes dos son un par de cobardes…

– ¿¡Que!?

– ¿¡Que!?– gritaron ambos al unísono.

–Eso es ofensivo, lo mío es la música y el periodismo, no las peleas.

–Sí, es cierto, eres abusivo con los demás sólo porque puedes derrumbar una isla con tu espada. Yo tampoco soy una persona de violencia, ¡Espera! ¿¡Te gusta la música!?

-Sí, no es por ser vanaglorioso pero se me da muy bien tocar el bajo.

– ¿En serio? ¡Yo toco la batería! Siempre he querido estar en una banda.

– ¡Ichigo! ¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento?

–Uhhh…la guitarra supongo.

–La señorita Strauss canta muy bien, ¡Tenemos una banda!

–Espera, espera. Yo siempre he querido cantar una canción que escribí, "shooby doo bop."

– ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué sucedió con la seriedad y el interrogatorio?– preguntó el Shinigami algo perplejo por el proceder de los sujetos.

–Este tipo me cae bien y creo que es confiable, podemos decirle, y ya que estás aquí, puedo decirte lo que descubrí– dijo el escritor acomodándose su sombrero.

–Disculpa, ¿Dijiste que él te tiene al tanto de "todo"? ¿Qué es ese "todo"?

–Él descubrió que hay una conspiración en mi contra.

– ¿Estás…estás totalmente seguro de eso…?

El Shinigami y el escritor asintieron en respuesta.

–Es bastante grave…entonces las cosas están peor de lo que pensaba, ¿Cómo obtuviste esa información?

–Tengo más contactos de los que piensas y también ayudó mucho pasearme constantemente por el castillo, te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas que puedes llegar a escuchar tras una simple caminata.

– ¿Qué es lo nuevo que descubriste?– preguntó el joven rey.

–El Dorma Anim o mejor dicho sus restos, ya no están.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Busqué incansablemente entre los restos de Extalia y no había señal alguna del Dorma.

–Es lógico que no encontraras nada, yo vi con mis propios ojos cuando Ichigo lo desintegró con su ataque.

–El Getsuga Tensho no lo pudo desintegrar, era demasiado resistente a mis ataques espirituales como para ser desintegrado con eso, si mi poder estuviera al máximo tal vez lo habría podido lograr, pero ese no fue el caso– explicó el Shinigami.

–Exacto, si no lo desintegró debería haber quedado al menos un fragmento de la coraza por mínimo que fuera.

– Tienes razón… ¿Entonces qué tal si quedó enterrado en los restos de Extalia?

–No. Contraté a mucha gente que escarbó y removió rocas durante días y no hayamos nada, ni un indicio del Dorma Anim.

–….–

–….–

–…..–

–Entonces tuvo que haber sido alguien de la armada quién desenterró los restos del Ryuukishi…

– ¿Con eso planean atacarme? Ya destruí el Dorma Anim en el pasado, si vienen por mí necesitarán algo mejor que eso.

–Tú mismo dijiste que fue capaz de absorber parte de tu poder. Yo presencie toda la pelea, no te fue tan fácil destruirlo. Sólo hay una persona en toda Edolas que puede reconstruir la armadura reforzada del caballero dragón, solo Sethlas puede hacerlo, él muy bien sabe que está prohibido el uso de esa arma, no creo que vaya a ayudar en su reconstrucción.

–Hablaré mañana con la única persona que puede esclarecer todas nuestras dudas– comentó Ichigo levantándose.

Dan abrió ampliamente los ojos en sorpresa al deducir a quién se refería.

– ¿No te referirás a….?

–Sí, él mismo. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo un picnic al que asistir, Gajeel ¿Te gustaría venir?

– ¿A un picnic?

–Sí, estará todo el gremio y Erza.

–Oh bueno, ¿Por qué no?

–Dan, ¿Quieres venir?

–Ehmm...nunca he estado en un picnic…

– ¿Pero qué…? ¿Es una tendencia o algo? ¿Nadie en este castillo ha ido alguna vez a comer en el campo?

–Somos soldados no se supone que tengamos diversión.

–Bien ¿Vas a venir? ¿Sabes qué? Ni te preguntaré, prepárate, vamos a ir al gremio.

–Espera Ichigo, tú eres el rey no puedes salir de esa forma, yo soy el jefe de estado, tampoco puedo irme así como así.

–Mírame como salgo.

–Espera, debo preparar un contingente para que nos acompañen y debo avisar por escrito que vamos a salir del castillo.

–Sabía que no debí habértelo dicho… ¿No puedes actuar de manera impulsiva por una vez?

–Muchos reyes han caído por ser impulsivos, hay que actuar de manera sensata y no irresponsablemente.

–Voy a un picnic no a un viaje diplomático.

–Sí, pero eres el rey, no debes ser visto actuando de manera inapropiada o irresponsable.

–Solo mueve tu trasero de anciana vendedora de galletas y prepara todo para que podamos salir sin problemas.

–Está bien, está bien…pero bajo una condición.

Ichigo miró con desconfianza a su jefe de estado.

– ¿Cuál?

–Hay una chica…ella es de tu gremio, la vi cuando estuvieron quedándose aquí…tiene el cabello azul…ella…bueno…si me ayudas a…ya sabes…yo y ella…ya sabes…ya sabes….

– ¿Quién? ¿Levy? ¿Juvia?

–No, ellas no….

– No me digas que te refieres a… ¿¡Wendy!? ¿¡Te gusta Wendy!?

Dan se ruborizó y aflojó un poco el cuello de su suéter.

-Puede ser….un poco…me gusta lo suficiente como para no poder respirar cuando ella caminaba en el mismo pasillo que yo…

–Huh…creo que no soy el más indicado para ayudarte en eso…

–Oh, vamos tú tienes a Mira y a Erza. Eres perfecto para ayudarme en esto.

– ¿De qué rayos hablas? Mira es sólo una amiga y Erza es mi guardaespaldas.

–Noticia de última hora rey de las fresas, todos saben que tú y Mira son pareja, ahora es aún más obvio con su jueguito del otro día.

– ¿Jueguito? No tienes idea de lo que sucedió, ¡Eso no fue un "jueguito"! Es más apuesto a que Mira le puede dar clases al sujeto que interroga aquí.

–Espera… ¿Esos gritos los hiciste tú?

– ¡Sí! Fui yo.

–Pero…sonaba como una chica…

–…..–

–….–

Gajeel se aclaró la garganta para romper el incómodo silencio.

–Creo que si vamos a hacer ese picnic deberíamos irnos ya… ¿No creen?

–…..–

–….–

–Sí bueno, entonces vamos…sigan sin hablar si quieren– dijo Gajeel levantándose de la silla.

* * *

><p>(Tres largas horas después….)<p>

/Campos a las afueras de la Ciudad Real/

El lugar al que fueron era un campo bastante alejado de la civilización, no había pueblos cercanos, ni siquiera granjas o casas, era un terreno totalmente deshabitado pero gigantesco, aunque estar tan inmaculado hizo que conservara su belleza intacta.

Lo único que abundaba en el lugar eran flores de todo tipo de colores y formas. Además, había una brisa que hacía que todo el campo se hondeara, el solo ver esa escena era extremadamente relajante y grato.

–Vaya…qué lugar tan bonito…– comentó la sonriente Lisanna al ver el lugar.

-Sí…no sabía que esto existía- agregó Lucy.

–Entonces, preparemos todo– dijo Mirajane sacando un gran mantel y colocándolo en el suelo.

En seguida todos empezaron a colocar manteles en el suelo para sentarse. Aunque fueran de picnic, cada quién hizo cómo solía hacer en el gremio. Los miembros del equipo shadow gear se sentaron juntos y alejados de la mayoría, Alzack y Bisca también buscaron alejarse un poco más de los otros miembros. Wakaba, Reedus, Macao y Cana se sentaron juntos. Wendy, Juvia y Warren compartieron puestos con Lucy, Natsu y Gajeel. Y finalmente el equipo Strauss y ambos militares se sentaron a compartir alimentos.

–Disculpe señorita Mirajane, no traje nada, lo de venir de picnic fue algo repentino– se excusó Dan mientras se acomodaba en el suelo.

–No te preocupes, traje suficiente para todos. Por cierto, solo llámame Mira, no es necesario tanto formalismo– respondió la bella albina sacando los alimentos de una canasta y repartiendo unas cuantas botanas.

–Debiste traer galletas, eres muy tacaño solo las cocinas para venderlas, deberías compartirlas– comentó Ichigo en tono jocoso.

– ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que no debí haberte dado galletas, ¡Nunca más te daré si llego a preparar otra vez!

–No es solo eso, vete en un espejo, tu ropa parece de anciana.

–Tú eres el que se viste raro, cabeza de zanahoria-rey de las fresas.

– ¿¡Qué tiene de malo mi Shihakusho!? Es la ropa típica de los Shinigami y es muy cómoda. Además ¡Deja de meterte con mi nombre!

–Tú empezaste y sí me lo preguntas a mí, los Shinigami tienen un pésimo sentido de la moda.

–Ya, ya. No peleen.

–Él empezó, señorita Mira.

–Claro, acúsame con Mira.

–Oigan ustedes, ya cállense– gritó Lucy desde donde estaba sentada.

Dan e Ichigo dirigieron su mirada al lugar donde estaba la rubia, el peli-rojo al ver a Wendy comenzó a ruborizarse. Después de un par de segundos, su rostro cambió a una tonalidad roja, pero no era de rubor, el jefe de estado estaba asfixiándose.

–Oye…tienes algo en tu cara…

– ¿T-te encuentras bien?– preguntó Elfman observando la escena.

Dan se llevó las manos al cuello e hizo señas de que no podía respirar. Los magos que estaban sentados junto a él se alarmaron e intentaron ayudarlo pero el joven seguía en la misma situación.

–Wendy, tú eres la experta en medicina aquí, ayúdalo- gritó Ichigo intencionadamente a la maga de cabello azul.

La muchacha sin dudarlo se aproximó a su "aficionado secreto" y se colocó detrás de él, rodeando su abdomen con sus brazos, luego presionó su abdomen con suficiente fuerza cómo para levantarlo, después de varios intentos, Dan escupió un trozo de pan. Wendy lo soltó para que pudiera recuperar el aire, el jefe de estado se mantuvo recostado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, ella se inclinó hacia él para sentir su pulso y revisar sus pupilas, para su alivio el Straight seguía con vida, solo estaba recuperándose.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

Dan abrió los ojos y nuevamente su rostro se sonrojó al ver a la bella y amable maga.

–Estás rojo otra vez ¿Tienes fiebre?– preguntó antes de colocar una mano en la frente del muchacho.

Dan sin poder hablar cabeceó en negativa.

–Tal vez deberías quedarte allá para que mantengas un ojo en él por si vuelve a atragantarse–exclamó Gajeel desde donde estaba sentado.

–Sí creo que tiene razón, Wendy ¿Podrías sentarte aquí con nosotros?– pidió Mira a lo que la pali-azul accedió.

Después de unas cuantas horas charlando y relajándose, Cana convenció a las chicas para que todas se sentaran juntas para tener "conversaciones de chicas", los hombres por su parte para no quedarse totalmente separados también se reunieron, así el picnic del gremio terminó dividiéndose en dos grandes grupos de mujeres y hombres.

* * *

><p>Grupo femenino/

–Oye Lisanna, ¿Qué harás este fin de semana?– preguntó Juvia dirigiéndose a su compañera.

–Creo que lo más seguro es que estaré descansando, si empezamos a entrenar otra vez para el fin de semana estaré demasiado exhausta siquiera para ir al gremio ¿Por?

–Juvia quería tomar un trabajo y necesita quien la acompañe.

–Si el entrenamiento no es tan intenso entonces te acompañaré– dijo la sonriente albina.

–Hey, Mira, ¿Cómo sigues con cabeza de zanahoria?– preguntó Levy.

– Él es bastante complicado, siempre se sonroja cuando me le acerco mucho, el otro día intenté hacerlo que se confesara pero solo se asustó y salió huyendo, lo tomé por su ropa pero….

– ¿Pero…?– preguntó Bisca mostrándose interesada en el asunto.

La albina mayor se sonrojó intensamente ante lo que estaba por decir.

–No sé cómo sucedió pero cuando lo tomé y él se intentó librar, bueno…sólo sé que cuando me di cuenta estaba desnudo.

– ¿¡Desnudo!?

– ¿¡C-c-como que desnudo!?

–Sí, totalmente desnudo, pero eso no le impidió escaparse.

–Ese cobarde.

–Sí, hay que darle una lección.

–Pero ¿Qué más sucedió?

–Lo seguí y con un látigo-

– ¿El que te presté?– dijo Lucy uniéndose también.

–Sí, ese mismo. Lo seguí y quise intentar algo que leí en un libro que me prestó Erza, a la final me emocioné demasiado y terminó sacando mi lado sádico…

Erza ante la mención de su nombre hizo un gesto de irritación.

– ¿Qué tanto le hiciste…?

–Bastante, creo que me pasé, después de que lo desaté solo se echó en el suelo en posición fetal.

–_Siento lástima por el maestro Ichigo…lo traumatizó de por vida…– _

–No creo que haya sido tan malo.

–No lo sé…para mí fue divertido, pero juraría haber visto que en un momento dado tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Oh, que niña.

* * *

><p>Grupo masculino/

–Oi no te comas eso, ¡Es mío!– gritó Jet a Droy al ver que estaba comiéndose su comida.

–Oye ¿Cómo es eso de ser rey?– preguntó Reedus al peli-naranja.

–Es aburrido, muy aburrido, sobre todo por las- el Shinigami fue interrumpido antes de poder finalizar.

–Ichigo, gracias por lo de Wendy… ¡Ella es hermosa! Creo que si las cosas salen bien le pediré que me acompañe a una cita.

–Sí, sí, pero quítate de encima.

–Oh, disculpa.

-Oye, ¿Qué era lo que decían sobre tú y Mira el otro día?– preguntó Gajeel bastante curioso al respecto.

Los ojos del Kurosaki cambiaron ante la mención de ese día, repentinamente su rostro fue inundado por una expresión de pánico absoluto.

–Oh, no…–

–Hey… ¿Estás…bien?

Ichigo se llevó las manos a la cabeza y la giró de un lado a otro tratando de olvidar eso.

–No, no, no, no, no, no.

–Vamos, no creo que sea tan malo– comentó Warren.

El peli-naranja empezó a describir lo que sucedió esa noche, al principio muchos estaban algo ruborizados por lo que contaba el Shinigami, pero lentamente todos y cada uno se llenaron de la misma expresión de pánico y horror que Ichigo, incluso Natsu se desmayó, llegado un momento en el relato, Jet y Droy se abrazaron y comenzaron a temblar.

–Hasta que finalmente me soltó…ni siquiera en mis peores combates viví algo así….

– ¡Oh dios mío! ¿¡Eso siquiera es legal!?

–Ma-mañana debo ver si se puede aprobar una ley para evitar que eso le vuelva a pasar a otra persona….– dijo Dan encogido debajo del mantel.

–Pensé que Lucy era la única persona capaz de sentir placer al torturar a los demás…Mira redefinió el significado de eso…

–N-no sab-sabía que mi her-hermana podía llegar a ser así de a-a-a-aterradora…-

–Que la reina se apiade de tu alma, Ichigo…

–Nunca….nunca veré a Mira con los mismos ojos…si hubiese sabido antes que era así de aterradora, le habría tenido miedo a ella en lugar de a la armada…

–Creo que…escribiré respecto a esto…cambiaré los nombres…será muy bueno para una columna de crímenes, aunque no sé si me dejen publicarlo.

–Tal parece que tendré pesadillas esta noche…

Las chicas del gremio pasaron una agradable tarde hablando de diversos temas, Erza se mantuvo distante a las demás, pero no pudo negar que fue una experiencia algo diferente. Los hombres por su parte se lamentaron toda la tarde de haber escuchado la vivencia de Ichigo, Natsu no despertó hasta que llegó al gremio.

Al llegar la tarde todos se marcharon, los miembros de Fairy Tail volvieron felices a su gremio, las hermanas Strauss, Erza, Dan y el rey naranja volvieron al palacio junto a la Guardia Real que estuvo resguardando el campo mientras estaban de picnic. Ichigo se fue más relajado pero no sin antes ser recordado por Lucy del "el trabajo" que tenía que hacer, era algo que debió haber hecho hace días atrás pero lo había pospuesto por los acontecimientos de anteriores días y por no encontrar la ocasión perfecta para escaparse del castillo sin alarmar a los demás.

* * *

><p>(Al día siguiente…..)<p>

/Calabozos/

Kurosaki se levantó más temprano de lo normal, hoy iban a reanudar el entrenamiento pero tenía algo aún más importante que hacer, estuvo caminando junto a un guardia por el calabozo hasta que encontró la celda que buscaba.

–Vaya…pero si es el nuevo rey ¿Qué trae a su majestad a verme?- dijo Fausto sarcásticamente al ver a su sucesor, aunque lo dijo más en corte de broma que como alguien resentido.

–Vine a preguntarte algo vejete.

–Ya ni respeto le muestras a tus mayores.

–No, no lo hago ¿Te molesta si entro?

–Por supuesto que no, pero claro, tendrás que perdonar el desorden– respondió el anciano nuevamente con sarcasmo.

– ¿Podrías…?

–Enseguida, su majestad.

El carcelero abrió la celda e Ichigo entró, al ingresar la puerta se cerró tras él.

–Es extraño que me visites, debe ser algo muy urgente.

–Algo. Parece que alguien intenta causar una sublevación.

Fausto se mantuvo observando a su sucesor en espera a que dijera algo más, pero al notar que eso era todo lo que tenía por decir, el anciano empezó a reírse frenéticamente como si hubiera escuchado el mejor chiste del mundo.

– ¿Eso es todo? ¿Viniste sólo por eso?–

El rey de cabello naranja solo se limitó a observarlo algo perplejo por su comportamiento.

–Si…creo que una conspiración es algo bastante grave… ¿No?

–No, eso es bastante común en la realeza. Muchos intentaron derrocarme a mí también, y a mi padre antes que yo, y a su padre, y al padre de su padre.

– ¿Quieres decir que es algo…normal?

– Claro que lo es, si tienes poder siempre habrá alguien deseoso de arrebatártelo para sí mismo.

El adolescente se recostó de los barrotes de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos.

–Te vine a preguntar porque tal vez tú sepas quién pueda ser.

–Piensas que es uno de mis súbditos ¿O me equivoco?

–Sí, ellos son los más sospechosos.

–No necesito que me lo digas para saber que de quién más desconfías es de Byro.

–….–

–A pesar de su apariencia y de que siempre parezca estar tramando algo, es muy poco probable que él tenga algo que ver con una sublevación. No importa quién esté en el trono, él siempre le será leal, por conservar su cargo le sería leal a una roca si es necesario, es alguien extremadamente inteligente, lo suficiente como para saber que si hay una forma de que un plan de sublevación pueda fallar, debe mantenerse lo más alejado posible de ello. Hughes también es así, es un buen chico, pero le preocupa mucho el agotamiento de magia que está sufriendo el mundo, tal vez él si tenga algo que ver y puede que te guarde rencor por haber desactivado el Anima. Sugar boy es igual que Byro, no le importa quién esté sentado en el trono, con tal de poder mantener su cargo hará lo que sea necesario.

–Conoces bien a tus hombres.

–Claro que lo hago, prácticamente yo los crié.

–Por cierto, estás bien informado… ¿Cómo sabes que ordené que desactivaran el Anima?

–Fui rey durante toda mi vida, mocoso, me conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano, si hay alguien que se mantiene informado aquí, ese soy yo.

– ¿Cómo sé que no tienes nada que ver con esa sublevación…?

–Exacto, no puedes saberlo. Por eso acudiste a mí por ayuda.

–Una última cosa…

– ¿Qué?

–El Dorma Anim ha desaparecido y no hay pistas de quién lo tomó.

–No hay muchas personas que puedan reconstruir al Caballero Dragón. Pero en lugar de preocuparte por ese, deberías estar preocupándote por los planos, si alguien lo tomó y robó los planos solo necesitará a un grupo de ingenieros lo suficientemente hábiles para repararlo o crear uno nuevo.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tomaría crear un nuevo Dorma Anim?

–No tengo idea, depende de la habilidad del que lo intenta construir, el que tú destruiste tardó una década en ser creado, pero eso fue en tiempos de mi padre, ahora la tecnología es más avanzada, diría que sí es alguien hábil un año o menos. Puede que me equivoque.

–Gracias por la información, anciano. ¿Hay algo que necesites? Este lugar parece aburrido, ¿Libros? ¿Una película en lacrima-visión?

–Unos libros tal vez.

–Le diré a alguno de los guardias que te traiga lo que pidas.

Ichigo llamó al guardia para que le abriera la puerta y le pidió que le diera a Fausto cualquier cosa que requiriera.

–Mocoso.

– ¿Hm?

–Cuida a tu familia, mantén a tus seres queridos cerca pero a tus enemigos mantenlos lo más cerca que puedas.

–Tendré en cuenta la advertencia.

–Ser un rey es más difícil de lo que cualquiera pueda imaginar. Ese cargo conlleva demasiados sacrificios, yo perdí a mi esposa y a mi único hijo, ¿Tú qué estás dispuesto a sacrificar?

–Nada, no dejaré que le suceda nada malo a ninguno.

–De cierta forma me recuerdas a mi hijo, Jellal, él era así, tenía un fuerte sentido de la justicia…un sentido que yo no compartía en ese momento. El único consejo que puedo darte es que quién menos esperes, ese será el que te traicionará.

–Ya estoy acostumbrado a la traición.

–No, nadie lo está.

–Adiós abuelo, un día de estos te visitaré de nuevo.

* * *

><p>(Media hora después….)<p>

/Cámara de entrenamiento "A"/

–Por fin llegas, ¿Dónde estabas?

–Ah ya sabes, haciendo cosas.

– ¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas? Tú no haces "cosas."

–No soy tu muñeco de sparring, si quiero puedo dejar de entrenarte.

–No me estás entrenando, estamos manteniéndonos en forma.

–Sí claro, más bien estoy manteniendo el piso limpio contigo.

–Cállate.

Sin previo aviso Erza re-equipó su lanza en su forma Silfarion y atacó a Ichigo. Él al estar distraído casi recibe el impacto de lleno, pero logró esquivarlo por cuestión de segundos.

– ¡Oye pudiste haberme hecho daño! ¿Sabías?

–Ese es el punto.

–Está bien, si quieres jugar rudo yo también puedo hacerlo.

El Shinigami cerró sus ojos y tomó la posición para liberar completamente su Zanpaku-tō.

–Bankai.

Como era usual cada vez que lo activaba, el castillo sufrió unos cuantos temblores y la habitación se llenó de una nube de polvo levantada por su reiatsu.

Después de dispersar el polvo agitando su arma, Ichigo aceleró hacia la guerrera y la tomó por la cabeza para enseguida estampar su rostro contra el suelo con una tal fuerza que fracturó el muy resistente suelo. El Kurosaki soltó a Erza y retrocedió un par de pasos para esperar a que se levantara, pasaron los segundos y después los minutos, ella no se levantó.

El joven rey se comenzó a preocupar al no ver reacción en la fémina.

–Erza... ¿Erza estás bien? Maldición me sobrepasé- exclamó antes de soltar su Zanpaku-tō y apresurarse hacia la mujer de cabello escarlata.

El peli-naranja la giró y comenzó a revisarla, de inmediato notó que tenía la frente un poco rota y estaba sangrando, intentó reanimarla pero no reaccionaba.

–Erza, despierta, maldición, debes despertar…despierta, rayos.

Knightwalker abrió repentinamente los ojos y observó fijamente al Shinigami. El adolescente se sintió aliviado al verla consciente.

–Menos mal que despertaste, ya estaba empezando a preocuparme.

La general frunció el entrecejo y le dio un cabezazo, golpe que conectó directo en su nariz y lo hizo retroceder violentamente hasta caerse.

– ¡Mi nariz! ¡Eso duele!

– ¿Ahora quién es el que está barriendo el suelo con el otro?

–Eso es trampa. E-espera, no ataques, ¡Deja de atacarme!

–No– respondió Erza atacando a su oponente sin tregua alguna.

* * *

><p>Cámara de entrenamiento "B"/

Mirajane y Tensa Zangetsu se encontraban intercambiando ataques, el espíritu estada lanzando cortes con su réplica de Zanpaku-tō mientras que la albina se dedicaba a detenerlos para inmediatamente contraatacar, era la única estrategia que lograba funcionar, sin embargo seguía sin poder siquiera rozar al pálido muchacho.

Mira lograba soportar los potentes ataques de Tensa Zangetsu gracias a la cualidad especial que le brindaba sus armas, su escudo tenía la capacidad de absorber parte de la energía cinética de los impactos y almacenarlo en las gemas de su espada, permitiéndole reutilizar esa energía en los contraataques. Aunque esa forma de pelear era bastante eficiente, el recibir golpes tan fuertes la agotaba sobremanera.

Ambos danzaron a través de toda la cámara entre ataques y contraataques. Tensa Zangetsu no necesitaba poner mucho esfuerzo, solo estaba usando una mano para atacar mientras que la otra la tenía dentro de su bolsillo. Mira por otro lado ya estaba agotándose, su respiración era cada vez más agitada, pero no bajaba el ritmo, seguía empujándose al máximo.

Las continuas sesiones de entrenamiento con el espíritu habían aumentado sus atributos físicos de manera excepcional. Su fuerza de empuje y resistencia era mucho mayor, desgraciadamente su entrenador notaba sus mejoras y por consecuencia se contenía cada vez menos, aunque claro, nunca intentaría hacerle daño, sus ataques eran lo bastante fuertes para abatirla pero no para lastimarla de gravedad.

Mientras que la atacaba sin descanso, solía hacerle ocasionalmente preguntas que pudieran desequilibrarla o distraerla, esto también era parte del entrenamiento, las preguntas solían ser temas delicados como la integridad de su familia o sobre una posible traición por parte de cualquiera en el ejército, estas preguntas retóricas eran para fortalecer su mente en caso de una verdadera batalla sin cuartel.

En medio de los descansos tendía a darle consejos sobre temas cómo la autoconfianza, el confiar en los demás, evitar el miedo en los combates o el tema más recurrente, la importancia de una mente serena en cualquier situación, no importa que tan mala fuera, Mira prestaba mucha atención cuando Zangetsu hablaba sobre esto, más que todo porque disfrutaba escuchar la enriquecedora sabiduría del espíritu.

–Ngh– gimió la albina al parar un golpe del arma de Zangetsu.

Luego de sentir como su propia arma se cargó con la energía del impacto, dio un corte en vertical al espíritu de apariencia juvenil, este bloqueó el ataque y forcejeó con la maga. Mira sin dejar de empujar, puso todas sus fuerzas en su hombro y cargó con su escudo hacia el muchacho. Él se vio forzado a sacar la mano de su bolsillo y parar el golpe con su mano desnuda, aunque lo detuvo sin daños, no pudo evitar ser empujado y sacado de equilibrio.

Mira lanzo un ataque en diagonal que fue rápidamente bloqueado por el cuerpo del arma de Zangetsu, él logró detener el ataque con éxito pero igual seguía sin poder recuperar el balance.

La hermosa maga lo golpeo nuevamente con su escudo, esta vez logrando empujarlo lo suficiente para que cayera, antes de poder hacerlo, Zangetsu usó shunpo y se reincorporó a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Tensa Zangetsu arremetió otra vez contra Mira. Para ella, la parte más difícil de luchar contra Zangetsu no era su fuerza o velocidad, era la sensación de intranquilidad que tenía al ver directamente a los ojos del espíritu, era como ver los ojos de un muñeco de porcelana, sin emociones, vacío, no había nada allí, esa sensación la turbaba cada vez que hacían contacto visual directo. Mirajane intentó bloquear el ataque pero escuchó algo que le robó la concentración por completo.

– ¿Qué harías si Ichigo muriera ante tus ojos?

Esa frase logró que Mira perdiera no solo la atención en su oponente sino también todo deseo de luchar.

Zangetsu apuntó el filo de su espada al cuello de la Strauss, la filosa punta estando a tan solo milímetros de penetrar su piel.

–Te he dicho que no te distraigas, una simple vacilación puede costarte no solo tu vida sino también la de los tuyos.

–Lo…lo siento.

–Comienza de nuevo y no te desconcentres.

Mirajane tomó una bocanada de aire y luego exhalo en preparación para reiniciar el combate. El espíritu de Zanpaku-tō se mantuvo quieto sin mover siquiera un musculo, Mira supo de inmediato que él esperaba a que atacara así que ella hizo lo mismo y relajó su cuerpo manteniéndose inmóvil pero alerta.

Después de transcurrir unos diez segundos que parecieron una eternidad para la maga, él atacó nuevamente, apareció ante ella lanzando una serie de ataques no tan potentes como los de antes pero sí mucho más rápidos, lo suficiente como para no darle oportunidad de contraatacar.

La albina no podía hacer mucho para cambiar esto, ya las gemas de su arma estaban cargadas, solo necesitaba devolver el ataque, intentó interceptar todos los golpes pero ya su brazo estaba sintiéndose más y más agotado, los golpes también se sentían mucho más pesados, tampoco ayudaba el no poder concentrarse.

Aunque intentara sacar eso de su mente, no podía, era cierto ¿Qué haría? No era muy probable, él era muy fuerte pero… ¿Qué tal si llegara a pasar? ¿Qué tal si Ichigo llegaba a morir? Esa interrogante no le permitía centrarse.

Zangetsu la hizo retroceder, ganaba terreno con cada golpe, lentamente la fue arrinconando contra la pared. Mira notó que ya no podía bloquear tan bien y que su antebrazo estaba recibiendo parte del daño, la albina estuvo a punto de pedirle al espíritu que detuviera el combate pero en ese momento recordó lo que le dijo al empezar a entrenarla, _"su arma debía ser como una extensión de su mismo ser, debía alimentarse de su determinación, un arma sin determinación podía quebrarse fácilmente." _

Al recordar esto frunció su ceño y recuperó sus deseos de luchar. Comenzó a recibir mejor los impactos pero siguió retrocediendo, llegado cierto punto terminó pegada contra la pared. Zangetsu lanzó una estocada, Mira logró moverse hacia su derecha en el momento perfecto e interceptó el arma con su escudo, el filo de la Zanpaku-tō al contacto con el metal creó una lluvia de chispas, el arma se enterró en la pared a causa de la fuerza de la estocada. La Strauss aprovechó esto y levantó su escudo por encima de su cabeza para luego hacerlo descender con todas sus fuerzas y golpear la muñeca de Zangetsu forzándolo a liberar el agarre de su arma. Ella aprovechó esa oportunidad y le dio también una estocada con su espada.

Tensa Zangetsu recibió una pequeña herida superficial en su hombro. La maga sonrió de felicidad antes de perder la fuerza en sus piernas y caer hacia adelante, soltando sus armas en el proceso. El espíritu la atrapo con delicadeza para evitar que se hiciera daño.

–Yo lo protegeré antes de que eso suceda…– dijo Mira en respuesta a la interrogante.

Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida a causa de la extenuación, Zangetsu la recostó en el suelo para que descansara. Por desgracia no se podía alejar mucho de Ichigo o perdería su forma física, pero si entrase en sus posibilidades la habría llevado a su habitación para que pudiera dormir plácidamente.

Con ese último ataque el entrenamiento finalizó por el resto del día.

* * *

><p>Cámara de entrenamiento "C"/

Lisanna se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo con la respiración muy pesada, estaba casi totalmente bañada en su propio sudor, le costaba recuperar el aliento por más que lo intentara. El hollow estaba de pie frente a ella observándola con mucha irritación, aunque fue imposible de distinguir a causa de su máscara.

– ¿Qué haces? Levántate y da veinte vueltas más o te dispararé un Cero en la frente.

–Por favor, Shiro…de-déjame descansar un poco…

–El descanso es sólo para los débiles y los muertos, y no me gusta tener debiluchos cerca.

La joven bajó la cabeza, aún seguía sin poder respirar bien, sus pulmones estaban adoloridos a causa del sobreesfuerzo.

–Bien, si tanto quieres descansar podemos arreglarlo.

– ¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

–Oh simple, un descanso permanente a tres metros bajo tierra.

–Por favor, Shiro…estoy demasiado agotada…no puedo seguir corriendo, me duelen las piernas, apenas siento mis pies…por favor, déjame descansar aunque sea un rato.

–No seas afeminada y continúa.

– ¡Soy una chica! ¡Se supone que debo ser afeminada!

–Se dura por una vez aunque sea. Nada más ve a esa mujer "Erza", es más masculina que la mitad de todos los hombres de este castillo.

–Eso es diferente– respondió la chica bajando la mirada.

–Solo levante y corre, ya tuviste suficiente descanso.

–Pero-

–LEVANTATE Y CORRE.

Shiro formó una esfera de reiryoku en la yema de su dedo índice y comenzó a acercarlo a la chica, Lisanna al ver eso se levantó de inmediato.

–E-espera, correré, correré– rogó la asustada chica mientras retrocedía.

–No te veo corriendo.

La albina menor se preparó para iniciar su "juego" con Shiro, él la detuvo antes de que lo hiciera.

–Espera ya que estás a tu límite, cambiaremos un poco la modalidad.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

–Porque yo lo digo.

–Eres malvado…el maestro Ichigo era más amable.

–Sí bueno él es un estúpido y no sabe nada.

–Claro que no, el maestro Ichigo me enseñó bien, al principio fue algo violento pero no dejó de ser comprensivo.

–Ósea, aburrido. En fin, cambiaremos las cosas, seguirás esquivando mis disparos pero ahora dispararé otro tipo de proyectil. Usaré la "Bala", debes correr mucho más rápido, ésta técnica es más débil que mi Cero pero en cambio es veinte veces más rápida.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Más rápida!? Eso me hará las cosas más difíciles, estoy demasiado agotada como para correr más rápido.

–Arréglatelas, por cierto toma tu espada.

– ¿Para qué…?

–Sólo tómala.

Lisanna hizo a regañadientes como le ordenó su mentor y tomo su arma aun envuelta en vendas.

–La usarás como te enseñé.

– ¿Mientras corro? Es demasiado peligroso.

–Ya lo has hecho antes, si tienes suficiente cuidado no te cortarás la cabeza.

–Pero-

–Demonios, cállate y hazlo. Si hay algo que detesto es la gente débil, deja de ser tan patética y ponte a hacerlo de una vez, déjate controlar por tus instintos, deja que tus impulsos más básicos hagan el trabajo por ti.

Shiro disparó una Bala a unos metros de Lisanna, no la rozó pero el impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que la chica se estremeciera de pavor.

La Strauss se puso de pie y comenzó a hacer como el Hollow le dijo, primero empezó a trotar mientras giraba la espada a su alrededor, a medida que aumentaba la velocidad con la que hacía girar el arma ella aumentaba la velocidad de su trote hasta que finalmente estaba corriendo. Cuando alcanzó cierta velocidad, Shiro levantó ambas manos y disparó continuas ráfagas de Bala de la yema de sus dedos índice.

Lisanna hizo dos vueltas completas pero el intentar hacer la tercera se le hizo imposible. Tener que maniobrar el arma sin causarse daños a sí misma y tener que esquivar las docenas de proyectiles híper-rápidos la había extenuado demasiado. Era en extremo complicado hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.

–Shiro, por favor detente, ya no puedo seguir.

–Dije veinte vueltas, yo solo he contado dos.

La albina se esforzó por continuar corriendo, ya era demasiado difícil esquivar los disparos. Se resbaló debido al entumecimiento en sus piernas, la menor de los Strauss cayó al suelo y casi es golpeada por una Bala, Shiro al verla caer continuó disparando en su dirección.

La joven se arrastró para esquivar los disparos desde el suelo. El Hollow hubiese podido acertar con suma facilidad pero desvió intencionalmente algunos de los proyectiles, la maga al verse acorralada y sin escapatoria hizo lo que él le había dicho, se dejó controlar por sus instintos primarios, cosa que no había hecho desde su pelea contra Erza. Se puso de pie y frunció su ceño, su rostro se llenó de mucha determinación.

Tomó su espada y corrió en dirección a Shiro, él continuó disparando pero Lisanna logró evadir todos los peligrosos proyectiles. El Hollow bajó la cadencia de sus ataques a medida que ella acortaba la distancia que los separaba, luego agarró la réplica de zangetsu que estaba enterrada junto a él.

Al estar a unos cinco metros de distancia la Strauss apretó con más fiereza la venda que estaba atada en la empuñadura de su espada y la hizo girar por encima de su cabeza a gran velocidad. La arrojó hacia su oponente solo para ser desviada sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, sin importarle siguió atacando incesantemente.

Shiro notó como los ataques de su aprendiz estaban siendo alimentados por cólera pura.

– ¡Eso es! ¡Sigue así! Deja que tus impulsos homicidas peleen por ti, sigue, sigue, ¡Atácame con todo!– vociferó en un tono casi psicótico.

La maga continuó su refriega pero al ver que no surtía efecto se acercó más a su oponente a sabiendas que él era muy superior en términos de poder puro. Ya estando cara a cara tomó su arma por la empuñadura y la chocó contra la de él, ambas hojas se cruzaron dando inicio a un fugaz forcejeo. Lisanna usó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban mientras que Shiro se limitó a utilizar una sola mano, de los dos claramente era él quien estaba haciendo el menor esfuerzo.

La que por naturaleza era una tranquila y amable joven ahora se había convertido en una fiera máquina de pelear. La acometida continuó, Shiro tan solo bloqueó los ataques sin ninguna intención de devolverlos, parecía que observarla llena de tanto instinto asesino ya era lo suficientemente placentero.

–Deja que la lujuria de la guerra te posea, ataca, ataca, ¡más fuerte! Sé que todavía tienes más fuerzas, sigue atacándome.

La respiración de Lisanna se tornó agitada de nuevo, aun así no disminuyó la potencia tras sus ataques. Aunque no se podía ver a través de su máscara, Shiro estaba sonriendo muy ampliamente.

La Strauss se dio cuenta de que no importaba cuanto atacara no iba a llegar a ningún lado, así que hizo una última oscilación de su espada contra la del Hollow para retroceder unos pasos y volver a usar su arma en el estilo original que él mismo le enseñó.

Intencionalmente aflojó la atadura en la empuñadura. Él disparó una Bala al verla retroceder, la chica de cabello blanco logró esquivarla de forma oportuna, enseguida comenzó a hacer girar su espada a un lado de sí misma, dio dos pasos hacia adelante para terminar de afirmarse y lanzó un latigazo hacia el Hollow. La espada se soltó de su amarre y salió disparada a gran velocidad, era su último ataque y única esperanza de ganar.

Para horror de la joven Shiro levanto su mano libre y atrapo la espada en pleno vuelo, aunque fuera un arma extremadamente afilada no pudo hacer mucho contra el Hierro del espíritu blanquecino.

–Eso…ese fue mi último esfuerzo.

–Obviamente.

–Pe-perdí…ya perdí…

–En serio eres una mocosa estúpida y lastimosa. Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de cuál era el punto de todo esto, quería que me atacaras, ¡Claro que no ibas a ganar! Nunca lo podrás hacer, pero mostraste cual fue el punto de todo este "juego", agilidad, flexibilidad, fuerza, resistencia, reflejos, velocidad, destreza. Has mejorado todo eso, esquivaste una Bala a menos de cinco metros, hace un año atrás no habrías siquiera podido esquivar un Cero. Cuando golpeabas pudiste resistir tu propia fuerza sin romperte la muñeca. Te has vuelto más fuerte, ese era el punto de todo esto, no se suponía que debías ganar, con soportarlo ya es suficiente.

Una débil sonrisa se formó en su rostro al escuchar los resultados del entrenamiento, realmente no sabía si ese juego de huir de los ataques de Shiro servía de algo, ahora supo que sí y que rindió mucho fruto.

–Levántate, debes dar esas veinte vueltas.

– ¡Pe-pero pensé que habíamos terminado!

–Nunca dije que el entrenamiento había terminado.

– ¡Quiero descansar!

–Termina las dieciocho vueltas que te faltan antes de que te dispare un Cero entre los ojos.

* * *

><p>(Ya entrada la noche…)<p>

/Aposentos del rey/

–Ya estoy listo, todo salió de acuerdo al plan– dijo Ichigo preparándose para partir.

–Oh gran genio, tu intelecto es superior al tipo ese Aizen– comentó Shiro sarcásticamente.

–Cállate, lo mío no son los planes, por lo menos me salió uno bien para variar. Mira, Lisanna y Erza están agotadas por el entrenamiento, Dan está en una cita con Wendy… Sí, ya no hay nadie que me moleste en mi huida.

Ichigo abrió las ventanas y se paró en el marco, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al vacío, usó unas cuantas plataformas de reishi para reducir la velocidad de descenso, saltando entre plataforma y plataforma con una que otra ocasional caída libre llegó a las afueras del castillo sin ser detectado.

El Kurosaki entonces usó su shunpo para alejarse lo más que pudo del lugar y poder aproximarse a las afueras de la ciudad, su plan iba viento en popa. Ningún guardia logró detectarlo, esa situación le recordó a cuando se infiltró por primera vez en la Ciudad Real, eran circunstancias distintas pero un objetivo similar, era por el bien de sus amigos.

Después de llegar a las afueras de la ciudad se detuvo inmediatamente ante lo que observó, Erza, Mira, Lisanna y Coco estaban montando un par de Legions y estaban justo en su camino.

– ¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí…?

– ¿Tú que haces aquí?

–Yo…yo salí a…a… ¿Tomar aire…?

–Aire, seguro, a las afueras de la ciudad ¿No hay suficiente adentro?

–No te preocupes, Ichigo, lo sabemos.

–Debiste habernos dicho, maestro Ichigo.

El Shinigami soltó un suspiro para luego pasarse una mano por su cabello.

– ¿Cómo lo descubrieron?

–Encontré la solicitud entre tus cosas– respondió Erza como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

– ¿¡Mis cosas!? ¿¡Has estado hurgando entre mis cosas!?

–A nosotras nos dijo Lucy.

– ¿Y…alguien me podría decir que hace Coco aquí?

– ¡Yo las escuché hablando y me pareció divertido!

–Escuchen, esta no es una excursión. Los Exceed han sufrido ataques por parte de manadas de Legions en "Nueva Extalia", es una misión peligrosa, por eso debo ir yo solo.

– ¿Por qué no envías un contingente militar?

–Porque se tardarían demasiado en llegar y porque la ubicación de Nueva Extalia no debe ser revelada.

Mira se acercó al joven rey con una de sus hermosas sonrisas y lo tomo de la mano.

–Ichigo, sabes que nosotros estamos contigo, somos tus compañeras, entre amigos debemos apoyarnos, déjanos acompañarte.

–Es peligroso.

–No creo que sea tan peligroso como el entrenamiento con Shiro.

–No hay manera de que las convenza de que no vayan ¿Cierto…?

Todas se vieron las caras por un momento y respondieron con una señal de negación. El adolescente suspiró y cabeceó de lado a lado.

–Demonios… Está bien, vendrán conmigo solo por esta vez ¡Pero no le pueden decir a nadie donde queda Nueva Extalia!

–Ya muévete, idiota.

–Mañana será un dolor de cabeza tener que soportar los sermones de Dan cuando se dé cuenta de que no estamos…

Pronto el nuevo "equipo Ichigo" se puso en marcha hacia Nueva Extalia con la tarea de ayudar a los Exceed a repeler la invasión de Legions.


	11. Invitados no deseados

Queridos lectores, imagino que tendrán interés en saber cómo son las armas de las hermanas Strauss, por desgracia no tengo ningún tipo de ilustración PERO en mi perfil he tratado de hacer una descripción más extensiva sobre dichas armas de lo que se ha mostrado en el fic, así que si quieres saber sobre ello pásate por allá.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Blanqueador y My Little fairy: friendship is magic pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, Tite Rubik y Mashima-senpai (por favor fíjate en mí, senpaaaai) esta historia es bajo uso recreativo y sin ánimo de lucro...pero solo porque no puedo trabajar de esto gracias a Fanfiction e.e<p>

Ahora sí, disfruten el cap.

* * *

><p><em>¡Te voy a enseñar que empezar una pelea con Fairy Tail fue un gran error!<em>

[Natsu Dragneel]

* * *

><p>En una dimensión donde la magia es casi ilimitada y que poco conoce Ichigo…/

Era un día típico en Fairy Tail, pero no el gremio al que el magnánimo rey de Edolas pertenecía, no, era un día típico para el Fairy Tail de Earthland, la versión paralela al gremio del que Ichigo formaba parte. Sus miembros estaban teniendo riñas amistosas como era usual, pero había algo especial en ese día, algo…muy fuera de lo usual. De forma súbita había empezado a llover muy fuertemente en toda la ciudad de Magnolia, pero lo más extraño de todo era como las oscurecidas nubes habían empezado a formar un remolino.

El desastroso gremio estaba a punto de pasar por una tribulación que sus miembros jamás habrían esperado.

–Gray, ¡ponte pantalones, bastardo!

– ¿Uh? ¿A quién le hablas, cerebro de flama?

– A ti, general-sin pantalones.

– ¿¡Oi, quieres pelear desgraciado!?– Preguntó el Fullbuster pegando su frente a la de Natsu.

–Cuando quieras– respondió Dragneel para luego comenzar a intercambiar golpes.

–Awwwww, el amo Gray se ve tan guapo cuando se molesta– exclamó Juvia al ver a Gray y Natsu pelear.

Elfman Strauss se paró encima de una mesa y comenzó a alentar a los magos para que pelearan.

– ¡Una pelea de HOMBRES!

Pronto no solo el dragon-slayer de fuego y el mago de creación de hielo estaban peleando, el gremio entero se unió a la barbarie, Elfman Strauss gritando sobre como las peleas medían "su nivel de masculinidad", Cana sumamente irritada porque alguien había perforado su barril de licor, Gajeel Redfox también intentando buscar pelea con su rival Salamander. Aunque estuvieran riñendo, ninguno podía negar que lo disfrutara.

–Amo Gray, golpéelo, golpéelo con más fuerza, ¡Es tan hermoso cuando pelea!

–Oye Juvia, deja de decir cosas tan raras, me desconcentras.

El Dragon-slayer de hierro se paró en medio de la trifulca del mago de cabello negro y el hijo de Igneel, en un intento por unirse también a la pelea.

–Salamander, pelea conmigo.

Ambos magos golpearon el rostro del Redfox para moverlo del camino.

En otro lugar del gremio, Erza Scarlet estaba disfrutando de un pastel de fresa, tranquilamente y sin molestar a nadie, eso hasta que una silla se estrelló contra su mesa y destrozó su preciado postre. La maga solo se mantuvo quieta, aún con el tenedor en su mano como si fuese a partir un pedazo del ahora inexistente dulce, parecía estar en shock.

Una cortina oscura rodeó a la guerrera de cabellera escarlata, su cabello había cubierto sus ojos, sin medir palabras se levantó de la mesa y conectó un monstruoso puñetazo en la persona que tuvo la pésima suerte de estar cerca de ella en ese momento, ese desafortunado siendo Droy.

– ¿¡Quién lo hizo!? ¿¡Quién dañó mi pastel!?

Al no recibir respuesta Scarlet cargó directamente hacia Salamander y Fullbuster, qué pensó que probablemente eran los responsables de que interrumpiera su antojo; y si no lo eran, igualmente iba a pagar por ello.

Medio gremio gritó en horror al ver a Erza en ese estado iracundo.

Lucy Heartfilia por su parte estaba sentada o mejor dicho recostada de la barra del bar, tenía una expresión de sumo aburrimiento en su rostro.

–Me gustaría que pasara algo interesante– dijo la rubia suspirando mientras trataba de esquivar las sillas, barriles y personas que volaban por los aires, las personas siendo producto de la caballera escarlata.

– ¿Por qué no sales a tomar un trabajo?– preguntó la sonriente Mirajane Strauss.

–No tengo ganas de salir con esta lluvia, me pregunto cuando dejará de llover…

(Ese mismo instante)

/En algún lugar de la ciudad/

Un hombre encapuchado estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, se dirigía hacia el gremio pero se sentía demasiado debilitado como para seguir caminando, su rostro estaba palidecido y sus temblorosas manos estaban sudando sobre manera.

–He fallado…el Anima ha crecido demasiado para poder ser contenido…– se dijo así mismo.

El hombre cayó de rodillas. El remolino en el cielo empezó a agrandarse cada vez más, lentamente fue succionando todo, primero las rocas, luego los edificios y entre ellos al gremio.

/Restos de lo que solía ser Fairy Tail…/

–Natsu… ¿qué sucede?- preguntó un confundido Happy sin poder entender lo que estaba pasando.

Lo que solía ser una hermosa ciudad, ahora era un terreno baldío, nubes de polvo y pequeñas burbujas translucidas era el único panorama de lo que solía ser Magnolia. El silencio reinaba en el lugar, lo único audible además de la voz de Happy eran los truenos que retumbaban en el cielo.

– Happy ¿Estás bien?

– ¿Qué sucede, Natsu? ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Qué pasó con el gremio y la ciudad?– respondió el pequeño Exceed azul con una serie de preguntas.

El dragon-slayer de fuego miró en todas direcciones pero no había rastro alguno de sus compañeros, nuevamente observó a su compañero Exceed, no tenía respuesta para esas preguntas.

–No lo sé.

–Salamander– se escuchó venir de entre las nubes de polvo.

Inmediatamente Happy y Natsu corrieron hacia el lugar de donde provino el llamado de Gajeel Redfox.

–Gajeel– exclamaron ambos mientras corrían hacia el Dragon-slayer de hierro.

–Salamander ¿Qué sucedió?

– ¿Tú tampoco sabes?

–Me había escabullido para comer algo de hierro y de repente todo se puso en blanco. Cuando me di cuenta, el gremio había desaparecido y la ciudad estaba así.

– ¿Q-qué diablos está pasando…?

–Anima, eso pasó.

Los dos dragon-slayers y el Exceed se giraron para ver quién era el responsable de esa afirmación, Natsu y Happy no pudieron contener su sorpresa al ver al hombre encapuchado que estaba caminado en su dirección.

– ¿¡Mystogan!?

–Oye, oye ¿qué es eso de Anima?– preguntó Gajeel ignorando la sorpresa de los magos y concentrándose más en lo que realmente era primordial.

El nativo de Edolas levantó su dedo índice y señaló al cielo, precisamente al ojo del remolino de nubes. El trío alzó la mirada y observaron dicho remolino.

–La magia de hiperespacio, Anima. Está diseñada para robar la magia de otro mundo, más precisamente de Earthland-

– ¿Robar magia? ¿Otro mundo? Creo que no entiendo-

–Hay un mundo paralelo a este, se llama Edolas. La magia en Edolas es limitada y lentamente se está agotando, es por eso que el rey ordenó crear una máquina que pudiera extraer magia de otros mundos, he viajado sellando el Anima durante los últimos seis años, pero ahora ha crecido tanto que no puedo hacer nada más…-

Natsu tomó a Mystogan por su ropa y lo alzó, su mirada estaba tan llena de molestia como de confusión.

– ¿Eso que tiene que ver con el gremio? ¿Dónde están todos?

El mago encapuchado bajó la mirada al oír esa pregunta.

–Magnolia…Fairy Tail…todos han sido convertidos en lacrima…ya es solo cuestión de tiempo para que extraigan la magia de esa lacrima y todos….mueran…

El trío abrió ampliamente los ojos impactados y horrorizados.

–Esa cosa… ¿Absorbió la ciudad entera?

–Me temo que sí…ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

Al oír eso, Natsu comenzó a alejarse de ellos, su ceño estaba fruncido aunque aun así su mirada estaba llena de seguridad.

–Oye, Salamander ¿A dónde vas?

–Voy a buscar una forma de traer de vuelta al gremio. Happy, acompáñame.

–Aye sir!-

Mystogan calló de rodillas, seguía extremadamente debilitado, pero aun así se levantó con mucho esfuerzo.

–Espera… ¿sabes lo que vas a hacer?

–Sí, iré a salvarlos a todos.

–Si están tan decididos….tomen esto antes de irse.

El mago de cabello azul extendió un frasco lleno de unas extrañas píldoras rojas.

– ¿Qué es eso?

–Una vez que lleguen a Edolas, no tendrán magia, si toman esto podrán evitar que sus poderes se anulen.

–Entonces yo también iré– comentó el Dragon-slayer de hierro.

Los tres consumieron las extrañas píldoras rojas y se prepararon.

–Tengan cuidado…ustedes son la última esperanza de Fairy Tail.

– ¿Tú que harás?

–Yo seguiré buscando a otros sobrevivientes, si encuentro a alguien, lo enviaré para que los apoye. Si llegan a encontrar la lacrima golpéenla con su metsuryuu mahou, será lo único que podrá devolverlos a su estado original.

Mystogan usó su magia para hacerlos levitar y que pudieran entrar al portal del Anima. Los Dragon-slayer y el Exceed quedaron cegados ante la intensa luz que provenía del portal, sintieron como fueron absorbidos por el portal, la luz siguió intensificándose hasta que ya no pudieron seguir con los ojos abiertos.

* * *

><p>Algún lugar de Edolas…/

Para cuando finalmente la luz cesó pudieron abrir los ojos pero seguían cegados, cuando sus miradas se pudieron enfocar, notaron que se encontraban en un extraño valle.

Habían docenas de islas flotantes hasta donde el ojo pudiera ver, era un paisaje que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, era extremadamente hermoso a la vista, las extrañas aves poblando los cielos, todas las criaturas que se paseaban por las islas y los increíbles ríos flotando en el aire de una isla a otra.

–WOW, ¡Que increíble!

–Realmente parece otro mundo.

Happy observó fijamente a uno de los ríos flotantes, su estómago comenzó a sonar en señal de hambre.

–Esos ríos…de seguro están llenos de deliciosos peces… –comentó el babeante Exceed.

Repentinamente, la magia que había usado Mystogan se desvaneció y el trío calló en caída libre por los aires.

–Happy, usa tus alas– exclamó el Dragon-slayer de fuego.

– ¡Tengo mucha hambre! –fue la respuesta del Exceed.

– ¿¡Eso que tiene que ver!?

–Que no puedo cargarte si estoy hambriento.

–Maldición, Salamander dile a tu gato que vuele antes de- trató de decir el hijo de Metalicana, pero cayeron sobre unos extraños arboles antes de poder terminar su frase.

Después de recuperarse de la caída, el grupo se puso en marcha.

– ¡Bien, vamos a buscar todos!

– ¿Uh? ¿Me estás dando órdenes, Salamander?

El hijo de Igneel pegó su frente a la de Gajeel, en su mejilla había empezado a brotar una vena en señal de molestia.

– ¿Ah? ¿Y qué pasa si te doy ordenes?

–Bastardo…– dijo entre dientes Gajeel.

– ¿Quieres pelear desgraciado?

Los magos comenzaron a golpearse cómicamente, sin quererlo se resbalaron y cayeron cuesta abajo de la empinada ladera. Happy los siguió muy de cerca usando su Aera, el estómago del Exceed rechinaba cada vez con más fuerza.

–Whaaaa, Happy, ¡Ayúdame!

– ¡Te dije que tengo hambre, Natsu!

Cuando por fin pararon de rodar, llegaron al pie de uno de los ríos que fluían por los aires. Los dragon-slayers divisaron a un pescador a la "orilla" de dicho río.

–Gracias por ayudarme en la caída…compañero…– comentó el Dragneel.

–Aye, de nada.

-Oye, Salamander. Mira, allí hay un sujeto viéndonos fijamente,

El pescador los observó muy, muy cautelosamente. Trató de preguntarles qué les pasaba pero al notar al pequeño Exceed, el horror lo sobreabundó.

–Oiga, quisiera hacerle unas preguntas– dijo el Redfox, sin darse cuenta que su amenazadora apariencia sumado al tono que usó, causó que el horrorizado pescador se lanzara de la isla flotante en un intento de escapar de "una muerte segura".

–Genial…lo asustaste.

–No es mi culpa que sea un cobarde, idiota.

–No creo que sea solo porque era un cobarde, tu apariencia de maleante lo asustó– dijo el mago gatuno encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¡Oye, cuida tus palabras!

Después de una larga discusión sobre quién aparentaba más ser maleante, ocasionalmente interrumpida por los que ya parecían aullidos proviniendo del estómago de Happy; el trío decidió ponerse en marcha, aunque después de avanzar unos cuantos metros, Gajeel y Natsu empezaron a pelear por quién iba a ir adelante, ninguno queriendo dar el puesto de "líder" al otro.

Tras unas horas de caminata, llegaron a un lugar que hizo que los tres magos sintieran un frío recorrer sus espinas dorsales, aunque lo que los hizo horrorizarse tanto no fue el lugar en sí, si no lo que había en él.

Era un bosque como los que ya habían transitado durante varias horas, pero este tenía los árboles quemados, había una extraña edificación con forma de árbol la cual también estaba quemada, a un lado de dicha estructura destruida estaba lo que hizo a los magos estremecerse, un cartel con el símbolo del gremio.

El cartel tenía una de sus puntas carbonizadas y se notaba que se estaba descolorando por el paso del tiempo. El lugar en sí estaba lleno de manchas de sangre seca, espadas, trozos rotos de lanzas y demás armas, incluso algunas armaduras destrozadas. Se notaba a leguas que había sido el campo de una intensa batalla que ocurrió ya hacía tiempo atrás.

– ¿Qué significa esto…?

–Aquí hubo una batalla muy intensa y juzgando por las marcas en el terreno, parece que fue hace bastante tiempo– comentó en voz baja el ex-mago de Phantom Lord.

– ¿Acaso los chicos pelearon con alguien?

–No, según el sujeto ese Mystogan, todos están convertidos en lacrima.

Gajeel intentó captar algún aroma conocido pero ya no había ningún rastro qué seguir, cualquier aroma que haya habido en el lugar se desvaneció con el paso del tiempo y los cambios climatológicos.

Natsu solo se mantuvo en silencio, observando los restos del gremio. Su ceño se frunció fuertemente ante la idea que pasaba por su cabeza.

–_D__errotaré al que haya hecho esto_…– pensó el Dragon-slayer.

–Natsu…– susurró Happy notando la expresión del muchacho.

–Oigan, ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Son saqueadores o algo? Si es así, no hay nada que robar, ya revisamos hace tiempo.

El trío de Earthland se giró hacia un lado para ver de dónde provino la voz, allí observaron a unos mercaderes, era bastante obvio por el equipaje que llevaban en sus espaldas.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más, Salamander arremetió contra uno de ellos, su mirada estaba llena de ira, el mago de Earthland levantó al anciano por su ropa y lo miró directamente a los ojos, el mercader juraría haber visto los ojos de un dragón reflejados en la mirada del muchacho.

– ¿Qué sucedió aquí? ¿Dónde están mis compañeros?– rugió el joven de cabello rosa.

–O-oye chico…n-no lo sé…solo soy un mercader.

Gajeel se acercó y colocó una mano en el hombro del Dragneel.

–Salamander, no saben nada, si lo supieran ya hubiesen hablado– dijo, irónicamente siendo la voz de la razón entre los dos.

–Oigan, si son mercaderes ¿tienen pescado?– preguntó Happy levantando su patita derecha.

La caravana de mercaderes se aterrorizó al ver al Exceed.

– ¡Por favor señor Exceed, no nos mate! Tome todo lo que quiera pero no nos haga daño– rogó uno de los mercaderes arrodillándose ante el gato azul.

–Aye no lo haré, pero dame algo de comer– dijo siguiéndole la corriente y sin tener la menor idea de qué hablaba el hombre, tampoco es que le importara saber por qué lo llamó "Exceed".

Toda la caravana recolectó de entre sus mercancías una exuberante cantidad de pescados de todo tipo, para luego ofrecérsela al "ángel Exceed."

Happy comió hasta saciar más allá de lo que le pedía su apetito, tanto que su abdomen se hinchó de tanta comida, por suerte los Dragon-slayer pudieron comer de las sobras de Happy.

– ¿H-hay otra cosa que se le pueda ofrecer, señor Exceed?– preguntó un anciano arrodillado frente al pequeño mago.

–Llévenos a donde está Fairy Tail– respondió Natsu en lugar de Happy.

–Aye, lo que él dijo– agregó el gato azul quién estaba recostado en el suelo rascándose la enorme panza que se le había formado.

Los oriundos de Edolas se observaron los unos a los otros, extrañados por la petición.

– ¿Fairy Tail? ¿El gremio de magos Fairy Tail?

– ¡Sí! ¿Lo conoces? Llévanos a donde está nuestro gremio– respondió Natsu alegre al escuchar la mención de su querido hogar.

Nuevamente los mercaderes se vieron las caras.

–Uhh… ¿Tú eres mago de ese gremio?

–Los tres somos miembros de Fairy Tail– corrigió Gajeel.

–Llevémoslos, quizás el rey nos dé una recompensa por ayudar a sus amigos, después de todo él es un mago de Fairy Tail también– susurró uno de los hombres al oído del que estaba hablando con los mago.

–Bien, los llevaremos a la capital, pero llegaremos mañana por la tarde si el clima es propicio, además de que tenemos que hacer unas cuantas paradas para entregar mercancía.

Los magos sonrieron al pensar que su misión de rescate estaba cada vez más cerca de ser completada.

–Móntense, partiremos ya.

* * *

><p>(Al día siguiente…)<p>

/Pueblo de Sycca/

Natsu, Gajeel y Happy se encontraban sentados en unas monturas oriundas de Edolas, las extrañas criaturas tenían apariencia de "rana gigante" y al parecer servían a modo de caballo. Prefirieron andar en dichas criaturas para evitarse sufrir los mareos de los que los mata-dragones eran víctimas.

Sus expresiones eran de aburrimiento total. Los dos Dragon-slayers pelearon toda la noche, pero el calor, el aburrimiento y demás evitaron que siguieran peleando durante el día. Natsu estaba mirando fijamente al sol, tapándose de la intensa luz con una mano.

–Me pregunto a qué sabrán las llamas del sol….

–Gee hee, tú no puedes comerte las llamas del sol, no hay dragón que pueda hacerlo.

–Igneel puede comerse las llamas de sol.

–No creo que pueda.

– ¿¡Quieres pelear, desgraciado!?

–Ven a mí, Salamander– gritó el Dragon-Slayer de hierro poniéndose de pie encima de su montura.

Natsu saltó hacia enorme animal que servía de "vehículo" para el Redfox. Se preparó para conectarle un puñetazo pero se detuvo abruptamente antes de hacerlo.

–Ese olor….en este mundo hay muchos olores nuevos pero ese es imposible no reconocerlo– se dijo así mismo.

Miró en todas las direcciones pero no encontró la fuente del olor que llamó su atención, mientras tanto Gajeel lo observó sumamente confundido.

– ¿Qué diablos buscas?

Natsu no respondió, simplemente se bajó del animal y corrió hacia el pueblo.

– ¡Salamander, no me dejes hablando solo, maldito!

El hijo de Igneel siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a las puertas de una biblioteca. La persona que olió estaba saliendo de ese lugar.

– ¡Lucy! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Los demás están contigo?

–Uhm ¿Natsu? …– preguntó la sorprendida rubia quién tenía un gran libro en sus manos.

–No…Mystogan me contó como el gremio fue absorbido y me envió aquí para que te ayudara a ti y a Gajeel.

– ¿Por qué no te convertiste en lacrima también?– la expresión de Natsu cambió a una llena de duda.

– ¿¡Será posible que tú también seas una Dragon-slayer y nunca nos hayas contado!? Naah es imposible que tú seas una Dragon-slayer.

Heartfilia solo lo observó con una expresión en blanco.

–Gracias…no estoy segura de sí debo sentirme ofendida por eso o no… Horologium detectó el peligro del Anima y me protegió antes de que fuera absorbida también.

–Ah, ya veo… ¿Qué es eso?– preguntó el muchacho de cabello rosa señalando el libro que Lucy tenía en sus manos.

– ¿Esto? Es una enciclopedia de historia de Edolas, aparece todos los eventos importantes y todo lo fundamental que hay que saber sobre este mundo, por ejemplo…

Lucy abrió el libro y comenzó a hojear las páginas.

–Esto, los Exceed. Los Exceed son una raza con forma gatuna, se dice que son ángeles que controlan la vida de las personas y que su reina puede decidir cuando las personas van a morir, son muy temidos por eso y adorados como dioses, la reina de los Exceed es considerada la diosa de toda Edolas.

– ¿Exceed? Unos tipos que nos están llevando llamaron a Happy por ese nombre…

– ¡Lucy! ¿Estás bien?– exclamó el anteriormente nombrado mientras volaba hacia los magos.

Lucy sonrió al ver a su compañero.

–Sí, Happy, estoy bien.

–Oye, Happy, según ese raro libro que Lucy tiene, tú eres un ángel.

–No, soy un gato…aunque que sea un ángel explicaría muchas cosas.

Nuevamente la rubia los miró con una expresión en blanco.

–No es un ángel, es un Exceed y ni siquiera estamos seguros de eso, Happy nació en Earthland ¿No es así?

–Dije que soy un gato.

–Happy nació de un huevo así que es un ave.

–Antes decías que era un dragón y ahora dices que soy un ave, ¡Gato, soy un gato!

–Oigan, dejen de hablar tantas estupideces y muévanse, el sujeto ese dijo que está apurado– profirió Gajeel acercándose al trío.

–Oh, tú...– agregó al ver a la Heartfilia.

–Lo dices cómo si fuese algo malo…

–No, es solo que pensé que cuando ese tipo dijo que buscaría de enviar refuerzos…no sé…enviaría a alguien que de verdad sería un refuerzo-

– ¡Oye, no te metas con Lucy!

– ¡Sí, ella es pesada y a veces puede ser molesta, pero no es inútil…no tanto…!– exclamó el Exceed azul.

–…. – Lucy solo permaneció en silencio, no estaba segura sí Happy la estaba defendiendo o si solo intentaba también meterse con ella.

–Sólo vámonos, mientras más rápido consigamos la lacrima en la que convirtieron al gremio, más rápido podremos irnos de este lugar.

– ¿Ya saben dónde está?

–Sí, unos sujetos dicen que nos llevarán con Fairy Tail.

Natsu tomó de la muñeca a la rubia y comenzó a correr hacia la caravana.

* * *

><p>(Unas cuantas horas después…)<p>

/Ciudad Real/

–Bien, hasta aquí los podremos llevar. Imagino que ya saben dónde está su gremio.

–No, de hecho no.

– ¿Están seguros que son magos de Fairy Tail?

Como respuesta, la maga de espíritus celestiales, los dos Dragon-slayers y el Exceed mostraron sus marcas de gremio.

–Bien, bien. Ya entendí, solo pregunten por allí, su gremio es muy famoso así que lo encontrarán en un santiamén.

Los cuatro magos se pusieron en marcha y recorrieron toda la ciudad. Observando la gran cantidad de atracciones en el lugar, a su parecer, se veía más como un parque de atracciones gigante que a una capital.

–Me pregunto por qué todo el mundo dice que Fairy Tail es famoso aquí… ¿Tendrá que ver con ese lugar que encontramos?– preguntó Happy pensando al respecto.

–Quién sabe– respondió Natsu quién tenía sus manos reposando en su cabeza.

–Mira eso…– dijo Lucy notando una estatua que había en el costado de una plaza.

Era una gran estatua de color bronce, la escultura era de un joven de cabello puntiagudo, en su cabeza tenía una corona, estaba portando una extraña armadura y en su mano derecha tenía una gigantesca espada, más grande que cualquier espada que Natsu haya visto que portara su compañera Erza; estaba en una posición de combate pero a la vez parecía estar celebrando una victoria, a sus pies yacía una criatura draconiana, se asemejaba a un dragón pero a la vez se veía mecanizado, dicha criatura parecía estar derrotada.

Lucy se acercó para leer la inscripción en la placa de la estatua.

–_"_El inmortal rey de las hadas, guardián de Edolas, salvador de los dioses y destructor del Dorma Anim…Ichigo Kurosaki_…"– _dijo leyendo en voz alta.

Natsu observó con más detalle la estatua.

–No parece tan fuerte ¿Quién es?

–Según parece es el rey de Edolas.

Lucy vio algo en la placa de la estatua que la hizo abrir ampliamente los ojos en señal de asombro.

–Natsu, mira esto.

En una esquina de la placa estaba grabado el característico símbolo de Fairy Tail, dicho símbolo estaba conectado al símbolo real con lo que parecía ser una cinta que se entrelazaba en ambos escudos, la cinta tenía unas palabras grabadas, _"le fata nera"._

– ¿Ese es…el símbolo del gremio…?

–Tiene algo escrito esa raya.

–No es una raya, es una cinta– corrigió la rubia.

– ¿Qué significa?

–"El hada negra"…

– ¿Ese sujeto tendrá algo que ver con el gremio?

Lucy quiso comentar algo más pero fue interrumpida por el Dragon-slayer de hierro.

–Oigan, creo que encontré la lacrima– gritó Gajeel.

–Los magos enseguida lo siguieron. Los cuatro magos llegaron a una plaza que estaba extremadamente poblada. Había una plataforma en la que estaba parado un hombre, el sujeto estaba portando una armadura, era obvio que era un soldado, el sujeto tenía detrás suyo una gigantesca lacrima azul, a sus lados habían guardias y la plataforma estaba muy protegida.

Los magos observaron al soldado, éste estaba empezando a dar un discurso.

–Residentes de este maravilloso reino. He aquí el producto de nuestros esfuerzos para detener la escases de magia en Edolas. Nuestro magnánimo rey, el poderoso e imbatible, el destructor de la oscuridad, azote del dragón negro, aquel que fue capaz de demostrarnos a los humanos que podemos imponernos por sobre los tan llamados "dioses", el que incluso pudo conquistar no solo el reino sino librarnos y desterrar a esas indeseables criaturas llamadas Exceeds, ese quién pudo destruir toda Extalia con solo batir su espada, cuya voz es como el estruendo de la más densa de las tormentas, su cabello naranja como el atardecer y su vestimenta negra y única como la noche, quién blande el arma más poderosa del mundo y porta la magia más grande de toda Edolas; Ichigo, nuestro rey, nos ha bendecido con el poder para finalmente acabar con la escases de magia, se los aseguro, esto que ven aquí no es nada, es basura, carroña para los perros, lo que él nos dará será mucho mayor a lo que jamás habrán podido imaginar, un mundo de magia eterna.

La multitud de personas comenzaron a aclamar a su rey al escuchar eso, tan solo la mención de algo como "magia eterna" fue capaz de hacer llorar a hombres y mujeres adultos, ninguno de los magos de Earthland pudo entender por qué esas personas actuaban de esa forma.

El sujeto que estaba dando el discurso hizo algo que causó que Natsu se enardeciera sobremanera. Desenvainó un sable de caballería que llevaba en su cintura y con la punta atravesó la lacrima en la que estaban convertidos sus compañeros.

–Yo les aseguro que– trató de decir el hombre para continuar su discurso, pero fue cortado abruptamente por un puñetazo bañado en fuego que se conectó en su rostro.

Natsu quién estaba totalmente envuelto en llamas, comenzó a atacar a los militares que allí se encontraban. Gajeel aprovechó la distracción que causó Natsu y usó su magia de Dragon-slayer contra la gigantesca lacrima, los civiles que se habían reunido para el evento empezaron a correr despavoridos por el caos que estaban causando los magos de Earthland, todo esto mientras Lucy y Happy se mantenían a raya no queriendo estorbar al encolerizado Dragon-slayer.

–Karyū no Hōkō– rugió Salamander antes de liberar una enorme cantidad de fuego por su boca.

–Ese sujeto, ¿¡A-acaba de escupir fuego por su boca!?– gritó un aterrado soldado.

Natsu derrotó a todos los soldados, no encontró casi ninguna oposición, más que todo debido al impacto que les causó a los soldados verlo hacer sus ataques de metsuryuu mahou.

Gajeel por otro lado estaba atacando la lacrima, ésta comenzó a brillar intensamente y se desvaneció, demostrando solo a unos desorientados Gray y Erza.

–Imposible…esa gigantesca lacrima ¿Solo eran ustedes dos?

– ¿Gajeel…qué…sucede?

– ¿Dónde estamos?– preguntó el confundido Fullbuster.

–No hay tiempo para explicar todo, esta es la versión corta. El gremio fue absorbido por una maquina llamada Anima, el idiota de Salamander, Hearthfilia, el gato y yo fuimos los únicos que no nos transformamos en lacrima, estamos en otro mundo llamado Edolas, a donde fue traído el gremio y estamos buscándolos, creímos encontrar la lacrima pero solo resultaron ser ustedes dos.

– ¿Contra quién pelea Natsu?– preguntó la caballera escarlata.

–Los sujetos que activaron esa máquina.

–Ese idiota siempre siendo tan ruidoso– comentó Gray.

– ¡Erza, Gray!– exclamaron Lucy y Happy al unísono.

–Lucy, Happy– fueron correspondidos por los magos recién devueltos a su forma original.

– ¿Qué sucedió, Gajeel? Pensé que esa era la lacrima.

–No me preguntes a mí, yo también lo pensé pero solo resultaron ser ellos dos.

–Si Natsu está luchando por recuperar el gremio, entonces nosotros no nos podemos quedar aquí sin hacer nada– dijo Erza poniéndose de pie.

Scarlet intentó usar su magia de re-equipamiento pero fue totalmente inútil.

–Esperen, deben tomar esto antes de poder usar su magia.

Lucy sacó unas píldoras que le fueron entregadas por Mystogan y se las dio a los magos, estos la ingirieron sin pensarlo demasiado. Inmediatamente Erza re-equipó una espada, Lucy tomó su látigo y se agruparon junto a Natsu quién estaba luchando con un nuevo pelotón de soldados que recién había llegado.

Los magos de Fairy Tail se prepararon para derrotar a los soldados de Edolas que los rodeaban, pero estos dejaron de luchar y se separaron formando un camino, los soldados guardaron sus armas e hicieron una salutación militar.

– ¿Qué hacen? ¿Por qué dejaron de atacarnos?– preguntó Happy pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Lucy se impresionó al ver quién estaba transitando por el camino formado por los soldados.

Cuatro personas pasaron por dicho camino, tres de ellas estaban cubiertas por una capucha negra, en el medio de los encapuchados estaba el hombre que Lucy había visto esculpido en la plaza hace apenas unos minutos atrás, exactamente como lo había descrito el sujeto que estaba dando el discurso y un poco similar a la estatua, con su extraño kimono negro, su brillante cabello naranja y lo que parecía ser una enorme espada en su espalda.

El rey de Edolas los observó con el ceño en extremo fruncido. Lucy abrió ampliamente los ojos al oír lo que dijo el muchacho.


	12. Nueva Extalia

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y Bleach no pertenecer a mí, obras artísticas pertenecer respectivos autores, Mashima Hiro y Kubo Tite.

* * *

><p><em>"Al principio pensé, 'quiero proteger a mamá'. Las personas por proteger aumentaron con el nacimiento de mis hermanas. Continué yendo a un dojo en aras de poder protegerlas. Me hice un poco más fuerte. Los que pensaba que quería proteger, cada vez comenzaron a ser más y más"<em>

* * *

><p>[Ichigo Kurosaki]<p>

/Nueva Extalia/

El pequeño pueblo de los Exceed se encontraba en un terreno casi baldío, aunque la tierra era bastante fértil y muy buena para sembrar alimentos. La raza gatuna se acobijaba de los elementos viviendo en tiendas, cuando llegaron era algo sumamente incómodo y totalmente opuesto a lo que estaban acostumbrados, pero con el pasar de los meses aprendieron a ser más humildes y a apreciar su nuevo hogar.

Habían soldados de la armada Exceed resguardando el pueblo, estaban apostados a las afueras del lugar, todos ellos comandados por el ex-general Phanter-Lily, quién había puesto todo su esfuerzo en reforzar las defensas del pueblo para que resistieran los constantes ataques de los Legions quienes habitaban las cercanías de "Nueva Extalia".

–Desde anteayer no ha habido ataques ¿Eh?- comentó un soldado Exceed a su compañero.

–Gracias a la reina que no, esas terribles criaturas, escuché que el viernes pasado se llevaron a dos ciudadanos…no quiero ni imaginar que habrá hecho con ellos…

–Escuché que habían enviado una brigada de rescate.

–No hallaron nada, dicen que-

El soldado de facciones gatunas se cohibió de continuar de hablar al ver a tres Legions volando bajo el amparo de la noche y en dirección al pueblo.

– ¡NOS ATACAN!– gritó el Exceed.

Rápidamente un grupo de soldados se reunió para prepararse para la defensa. Las manos de muchos temblaban, había algunos que estaban dando sus oraciones a la reina Shagotte por si llegaban a morir.

Los Legions en lugar de atacar como habrían hecho en días anteriores, simplemente volaron alrededor de la torre de vigilancia en la que estaban apostados los soldados.

– ¿Qué….qué hacen?

–N-no lo sé…solo están…dando vueltas alrededor de nosotros.

–Hey– pudo escucharse venir de un gran Legion negro.

Los pobres miembros de la armada se aterrorizaron aún más al escuchar esa voz.

– ¡E-e-e-e-está hablando! El Legion está – el soldado se desmayó al decir esas palabras.

– ¿Qué les pasa?– se oyó venir nuevamente del Legion.

Una cabeza se asomó por encima de la criatura, era nada más y nada menos que Ichigo. El shinigami se paró encima de la cabeza del Legion y alzó su mano diestra en señal de saludo.

–Oi, perdonen si los asusté.

– ¿Quién eres?

–Kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami sustituto, mago de Fairy Tail y de vez en cuando rey de Edolas.

–Tú eres el sujeto que derrotó a Fausto…– susurró boquiabierto uno de los soldados.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que tú eras el nuevo rey de los humanos.

–Lo soy. Vine a apoyarlos, escuché que están teniendo problemas con un grupo de Legions.

–Hace semanas les solicitamos ayuda a ustedes pero no recibimos respuesta.

–Lo sé, no me comentaron nada al respecto, cuando llegue al castillo me encargaré de eso.

–Por eso pedimos ayuda a-

–Sí, también sé que hicieron una solicitud de escolta en Fairy Tail.

– ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

–Porque pidieron a un mago poderoso para este trabajo ¿Quién mejor que yo para hacerlo?

–V-vaya…eso sí que es apoyo….

–Ya llegaron– se oyó venir de debajo de la torre.

Erza reconoció la voz de inmediato.

–Lily– dijo la mujer.

–Knightwalker, me sorprende que tú también hayas venido – comentó el ex-general subiendo las escaleras de la torre.

– ¿Ustedes sabían que veníamos?– preguntó Lisanna muy curiosa al respecto.

–Sí, la reina tuvo una visión esta mañana sobre su venida, acompáñenme los llevaré hasta ella.

Coco al ver a su querido compañero, saltó de encima de su Legion y aterrizó en los brazos del Exceed de facciones de pantera.

– ¡Lily!– exclamó la jovencita abrazando al prominente Exceed.

–Coco, es bueno ver que te encuentras bien, me alegra mucho que hayas venido…pero actualmente Nueva Extalia es un lugar demasiado peligroso como para recibir visitas– dijo Phanter mientras correspondía el abrazo.

–No te preocupes, el rey Ichigo se ocupará de que ya no sea peligroso.

Al escuchar eso Lily subió su mirada y observó al Kurosaki con desconfianza.

–….–

– ¡Bien, vamos a ver a la reina!– exclamó Coco en su usual tono alegre.

El shinigami sustituto se arrojó de su Legion personal y cayó en una plataforma de reishi a unos dos metros por encima del suelo. Erza por su parte ordenó a su montura que aterrizara en tierra firme.

Mira y Lisanna en cambio tuvieron que esperar a que Coco le diera la orden a su Legion "Pyon" para que descendiera.

El grupo fue guiado por Phanter quien se mantuvo más serio de lo normal debido a la presencia del rey naranja. Recorrieron el pequeño pueblo de los Exceed sintiendo las vigilantes miradas de la raza gatuna, la mayoría lo recordaba por la intensa batalla que libró contra el Caballero Dragón en la isla de Extalia, aunque había algunos que se preguntaban quiénes eran el grupo de humanos que había entrado en su nueva ciudad.

Había una gran tienda en la zona más remota del pueblo, más grande que todas las demás, el grupo supo que definitivamente esa debía ser la estancia de la reina. Al ingresar, Mira, Coco y Lisanna no pudieron esconder su asombro, parecía un palacio en miniatura a pesar de ser una tienda, digno recinto de la reina de los Exceed.

–Shagotte– dijo el regente humano al ver a su igual.

–Ichigo, aunque sabía que vendrías es una sorpresa verte, se nota que te ha ido bien durante todos estos meses– fue la salutación de la reina quién estaba sentada en lo que parecía ser un escritorio.

La Exceed de color blanco se puso de pie para recibir a sus invitados, aunque los recibió demasiado afectuosamente para el gusto de Lily y Erza.

Shagotte abrazó a sus invitados y con una cálida sonrisa les señaló que se sentaran cerca de su escritorio, Erza rechazó dicha invitación y prefirió mantenerse de pie a un lado del Kurosaki, ciertamente nunca le agradaron los Exceed y la tarea de salvarlos ya era demasiado molesta como para también tener que soportar el "incomodo" trato que le estaban dando.

– ¿Cómo has estado, Ichigo?– preguntó Shagotte en un tono maternal.

–Bien, supongo.

– ¿Te has estado alimentando adecuadamente?

–Creo que sí…

– ¿Y tú Mirajane?

–Oh por favor, solo llámeme Mira, no hay necesidad de tanto formalismo.

– ¿Podría preguntar cómo van las cosas entre ustedes dos?

El Kurosaki y la Strauss se observaron por un momento, ambos se ruborizaron muy levemente al verse, quizás algo avergonzados por la pregunta.

–Uhmm….uhhh….bien….supongo…siendo amigos….como siempre….

Mira simplemente soltó una risita entre dientes al escuchar la respuesta del rey naranja, cosa que también hicieron Lisanna y Shagotte.

– ¿Y tú jovencita, Strauss?– preguntó esta vez dirigiéndose a Lisanna.

– ¿Yo? Supongo que también me encuentro bien, entrenando con el maestro Ichigo y volviéndome más fuerte.

–Es bueno oírlo. Coco, he escuchado mucho de ti por parte de Lily, son muy buenos amigos según me ha contado ¿Cómo has estado durante todo este tiempo?

– ¡Excelente, sirviendo al rey como su ayudante personal!

Los ojos de Shagotte se fijaron en Erza. La guerrera escarlata tenía el ceño sumamente fruncido como era usual en ella, al notar la mirada de la reina Exceed, su ceño se frunció muchísimo más.

–No me preguntes nada, no vine a socializar de todas formas, mi trabajo aquí es cuidarle las espaldas a aquel idiota– dijo señalando con su pulgar al Shinigami.

–Erza– bramó el Kurosaki levantándose de su asiento.

– ¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que diga la verdad?

– No tienes porqué ser tan grosera, ella solo quiere ser amable contigo.

–Hoh ¿Tú hablando de modales?

–No soy un experto en modales, pero eso no me da el derecho de ir por allí golpeando a los demás con mis palabras, a ti tampoco te lo da.

–No te preocupes, Ichigo, entiendo que se sienta así. Es algo que hemos cosechado los Exceed durante los últimos cien años con nuestra arrogancia y actitud hacia los humanos– interrumpió la Exceed de pelaje blanco antes de que la tensión aumentara más.

–Sigues siendo la misma, Erza. Orgullosa e impulsiva como siempre– comentó Lily.

El shinigami suspiró y se rascó un poco la parte trasera de la cabeza.

–Bien, ¿Por qué mejor no empiezas contándonos cuando comenzaron los ataques?– dijo tratando de disimular su irritación por la actitud tan ácida de Knightwalker.

–Hace un mes…sucedió muy de repente, era de noche y aún no teníamos torres de vigilancia ni estábamos tan establecidos. Primero fueron cuatro…dos días después vinieron seis…desde entonces el numero ha ido en aumento.

–Así que atacan en intervalos de dos días– dedujo Lisanna.

– ¿Cuándo fue el último ataque?– preguntó Mira.

–Anteayer– respondió Lily adelantándose a la reina.

Ichigo frunció el ceño al oír la respuesta.

–Entonces hoy volverán a atacar…

* * *

><p>(Dos horas después….)<p>

/Torre norte/

Ichigo, Phanter, Erza, las hermanas Strauss, Coco y Nichiya se dividieron a través de toda Nueva Extalia, cada quién vigilando una zona aledaña al pueblo. Ichigo estaba en la torre norte, Panther y Erza en la zona sur, las albinas Strauss en la zona este, Coco junto a su Legion y el ex-comandante de la armada, Nichiya estaban a cargo de la zona oeste, cada quién en la cima de una torre de vigilancia.

–Eh, ¿qué te pasa? Pareciera que viste a un fantasma…– preguntó el joven rey al soldado Exceed que estaba apostado originalmente en la torre, quién ahora tenía que compartir su puesto.

–E-e-e-estoy…b-bien…gr-gracias– respondió el "gato" de pelaje marrón.

El pobre soldado estaba sudando considerablemente, su rostro parecía palidecido, el Exceed trataba de mantenerse relajado pero era imposible no notar su temor, temor que estaba dirigido hacía el shinigami.

Parecía tenerle más miedo al peli-naranja que a la propia amenaza de Legions.

–A-a-a-así qu-que….tú eres el sujeto que derrotó a Fa-Fausto… ¿Eh?- tartamudeó tratando de sacar tema de conversación.

Ichigo se recostó de la baranda de madera de la plataforma superior de la torre, su mirada estaba fija hacia el horizonte oscurecido bajo el cielo nocturno.

Levantó su mirada y observó las estrellas.

–Sí…la última vez que me fijé, así fue.

–Escuché que estaba usando esa máquina construida por los humanos, ¿fue m-muy duro derrotar al Caballero Dragón?

–No tanto, bueno, pienso que si habría luchado contra el Dorma Anim en condiciones normales, esa cosa no habría tenido oportunidad alguna, todo se dificultó una vez que empezó a usar mis poderes en mi contra, pero al final…bueno, ya sabes el resultado.

–…. – el Exceed lo observó con una mirada de asombro combinada con pavor.

–No es para tanto, he tenido batallas más intensas– comentó notando la expresión del Exceed.

– ¿C-cual ha sido la batalla más intensa que has tenido?

-Que yo recuerde…la mayoría fueron intensas, algunas más que otras…– susurró, recuerdos de sus luchas contra Ulquiorra Schiffer, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Kenpachi Zaraki y Kuchiki Byakuya inundaron su mente.

–Aunque…la que conllevó más sacrificios fue una que tuve contra un sujeto llamado Aizen.

– ¿Qué sacrificaste?

Ichigo puso una mano en la empuñadura de zangetsu al oír la pregunta.

–Mis poderes y con ello…el poder para proteger a mi familia y amigos…es algo irónico ahora que lo pienso, para protegerlos lo sacrifiqué todo y…perdí el poder que gané para protegerlos en un principio…

–Pero…t-te veo b-bastante poderoso ahora….

–pasaron muchas cosas y finalmente recuperé…no, me devolvieron mis poderes…. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Has tenido alguna batalla que recordar?

–No, por suerte o desgracia, no, no hasta lo que está pasando con los Legions.

–Tarde o temprano llegará el momento en que tengas que librar una batalla así, cuando eso suceda…– el rey naranja observó a los ojos al Exceed antes de terminar su oración.

–No dudes en proteger a los que son importantes para ti, sea cual sea el costo.

El gato humanoide simplemente asintió en respuesta, ya no estaba atemorizado, su temor fue opacado por la admiración que sintió en ese momento por el rey adolescente.

–_Ichigo, ¿podrías venir por un momento?–_ oyó el susodicho venir de los confines de su mente.

– ¿Para?

–_Hay algo que…me gustaría preguntarte…._

–Uhh…vaya Zangetsu…eso es…raro en ti.

–_Solo ven aquí, idiota, los huéspedes están preocupados por el estado del hotel_– agregó Shiro.

– ¿Qué?

–_QUE VENGAS, trae tu trasero aquí por un minuto._

El Kurosaki simplemente suspiró en señal de irritación. Seguidamente se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, puso su Zanpaku-tō a reposar en su regazo y cerró los ojos para hacer Jinzen.

– ¿Q-qué haces?

Ichigo entreabrió un ojo y miró al confundido Exceed que lo estaba observando de vuelta.

–Meditando…no me interrumpas a menos que lleguen los Legions.

–Oh…está…bien, creo.

/Mundo interno/

– ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó extrañado el shinigami sustituto por el inusual comportamiento de sus espíritus.

–Déjame ponerme cómodo, quiero ver esto en primera fila– comentó Shiro sacando una silla de la nada y sentándose en ella a un lado de Ichigo.

– ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes por Mirajane Strauss?– preguntó repentinamente el inexpresivo Zangetsu.

– ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Por qué rayos preguntas eso tan de la nada!?

–Porque…– Zangetsu detuvo su comentario y miró a Shiro, el hollow blanco le devolvió la mirada.

–Estamos algo…"curiosos" al respecto y nos interesaría que aclararas tus sentimientos.

– ¿Por qué?– preguntó Ichigo en un tono de sospecha.

–Por razones– respondió Shiro.

– ¿Enserio debo responderles?

–Sí.

–Por supuesto– respondieron ambos al unísono.

El Kurosaki un poco sonrojado y con una expresión de incomodidad comenzó a frotarse la nuca, sus ojos en todo momento tratando de escapar de la mirada de ambos espíritus.

–Yo…uhhh….bueno yo….la verdad no estoy muy seguro….pero…ella….ummmm…..ella….-

–Oh vamos, escúpelo de una buena vez– exclamó Shiro dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

– ¡No me presiones demonios! ¡No tienes idea de lo complicado que es hablar sobre esto!

El shinigami sustituto soltó un largo suspiro, se cruzó de brazos, ahora su rostro tenía una expresión de mayor incomodidad.

–Ella es…especial y….nunca me he sentido así con nadie…es como sí cada vez que está cerca me siento feliz pero a la vez incómodo y nervioso…me duele el estómago y…hay veces en las que no puedo sacármela de la cabeza en todo el día y eso me molesta, cuando estamos demasiado cerca empiezo a sudar, pero aun así cada vez que la veo fijamente a los ojos siento que todo está bien, que nada malo puede ocurrir….ella me hace sentir seguro pero a la vez incómodo, es una sensación extraña pero…no se siente mal…es por eso que…me aterra pensar que algo malo pueda sucederle…no estoy seguro de porqué me siento así….

–Es porque estás– trató de decir Zangetsu pero fue interrumpido por Shiro.

–Es porque quieres meter tu "Zanpaku-tō" en su "funda"– comentó el Hollow en un tono sumamente burlón.

– ¡Cá-cállate imbécil! No es eso, desgraciado pervertido– gritó el sonrojado adolescente.

Aunque por increíble que pareciera, Zangetsu cambió momentáneamente su expresión neutra por una de reproche dirigida hacia el otro ente espiritual.

– ¿Qué? ¿Me ves mal solo por decir la verdad?

–Hay otras formas de decir esa clase de cosas…pero básicamente tienes razón, Ichigo quiere que su "colmillo lunar" perfore los "cielos" de Mirajane Strauss-

– ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Tú también te pondrás con eso!?

–Espera…tú… ¿¡Tú acabas de hacer un chiste!? Pffff…tú…– Shiro se tapó la boca con las manos en un fútil esfuerzo por contener la risa.

–….Tú…pfff…tú…

El espíritu hollow no pudo contenerse más y se lanzó al suelo, sus carcajadas inundaron todo el mundo interno de Ichigo.

–Tú…ya, ya entiendo tú…hahahahahaha, tú… el colmillo lunar…cielo…HAHAHAHAHAHA– Shiro no podía articular correctamente las palabras al ser cortadas por su frenética risa.

– ¿Desde cuándo tú haces bromas?– preguntó el irritado adolescente.

–Pensé que la situación lo ameritaba.

–…..–

El joven rey miró con suma irritación al espíritu que seguía retorciéndose en el suelo a causa de su risa.

–Espera…espera…esa estuvo buena, "colmillo" hahahaha se refiera a su….en la…HAHAHAHAHA.

– ¡Ya deja de burlarte!

–Es que…es que…hahahahaha…se refiere al Getsuga Tensho….y-y…hahahahahahahaha…en su….hahahahahaha ¿Qué es lo siguiente? ¿Entras en estado "Bankai" cada vez que ves su escote? ¡ESPERA! ¡Esa pfff…esa también! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA… "Bankai" hahahahahaha….tu Zanpaku-tō se libera totalmente al ver su escote HAHAHAHAHA porque quieres hahahahaha.

– ¡Deja de reírte bastardo! Eso no es cierto– exclamó antes de acercarse a donde estaba echado el Hollow y patearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

A pesar de que la fuerza de la patada fue suficiente para enviar al espíritu a través de varios edificios del lugar, no paró de reír y de decir vulgaridades.

–HAHAHAHAHA ¡Demonios! Me duelen las costillas por la risa pffff hahahahahaha "Mira, perforaré tu cielo con mi colmillo lunar" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ¡Enserio puedo imaginármelo! Hahaha.

– ¡Deja de decir esas cosas en doble sentido, eres peor que Kon!

– ¿Quién…pfff….quién diablos es ese? Hahahaha.

–Hablando seriamente sobre el asunto, ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer al respecto?– preguntó Zangetsu ignorando a Shiro quien ahora estaba maldiciendo en el suelo porque "era el mejor chiste del mundo y no podía parar de reír."

–Bueno…lo mío no es hablar de sentimientos ni esas cosas…no se me da hablar con mujeres de esa manera…así que no tengo la menor idea.

–Tal vez si le cuentas tus sentimientos…

–Otra vez con eso, ¿¡Qué acaso todo el mundo está empeñado en que hable con Mira sobre eso!?

–No sería mala idea que lo hicieras, así ambos esclarecerían lo que sienten el uno por el otro y si te lo aconsejan a menudo es porque todos queremos lo mejor para ti, Ichigo.

–El gran problema es que no sé cómo hacerlo, no puedo llegar repentinamente y decir-

Shiro superpuso lo que dijo a lo que iba a decir el shinigami, así rellenando su comentario.

–Oye Mira ¿Quieres que "perfore tus cielos" con mi "colmillo lunar"? HAHAHAHAHA, ¡Esa declaración vale oro!-

-¡Eso no es lo que iba decir desgraciado! Deja de tergiversar lo que quiero decir.

– ¡Pero si de verdad le deberías decir eso!

–No le diré algo tan vulgar a ella ni a nadie.

Zangetsu se aclaró la garganta para cortar la discusión y proceder a decir lo que pensaba al respecto.

–Aunque digas que no sabes qué decir, cuando partiste del gremio antes de luchar contra Fausto, estuviste a punto de decirle algo…que por cierto ella ya te había dicho.

–Bueno sobre eso… por un momento pensé que estaba tan débil que tal vez no podría volver con vida así que….bueno….fue algo que estuve a punto de decir sin pensar…y ella….aunque me dijo eso…ughh…estoy demasiado confundido en este momento.

–Es normal, nunca le has prestado atención a este tipo de temas. Solo debes decir lo que sientas, lo que tu corazón te diga, eso es lo que debes decirle, igual que aquella vez que casi lo haces…confía más en tus sentimientos, Ichigo, y no dañes los de ella que ya te confesó los suyos.

–Gracias por el consejo, viejo…pero creo que ahora estoy más confundido que antes.

–Es por eso que debes decirle– trató de comentar Shiro pero fue silenciado por Zangetsu.

–Bien…eso era lo que quería conversar contigo. Deberías volver, y sí es posible, hablar con ella.

Ichigo aún ruborizado se marchó de su mundo interno sin decir nada más, ya tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza con lo que acababa de confesarle a Zangetsu. Después de que se marchó, Shiro se acercó al lugar en el que estaba parado el espíritu.

–Estás consciente de que si se le confiesa en lo que queda de noche ganaré la apuesta ¿Cierto?

–Sólo sus acciones decidirán el resultado.

–Si gano espero que cumplas tu parte y le cuentes la "verdad", nada de pistas, nada de alusiones, le contarás quién es quién en realidad.

Zangetsu observó al cielo del lugar, su mirada era tan inexpresiva como siempre.

–Y si yo gano no lucharás ni insistirás más, yo seré el dominante de forma permanente…y suprimiré el poder que le has dejado usar. Es una apuesta demasiado riesgosa, ¿Estás seguro que quieres apostar la poca libertad que tienes por algo tan banal?

–No es banal, el mocoso está creciendo, ya es todo un hombre, tarde o temprano algo como esto debía ocurrir en el mundo del que provenimos o en este.

–Sabes que no me refiero a la condición de la apuesta, me refiero a lo que ganarás de dicha apuesta.

–Ganaré sentirme satisfecho de que te derroté por una vez, aunque…no sé si se consideraría una verdadera victoria…después de todo, tú y yo somos dos caras de la misma moneda.

–…..–

* * *

><p>Nueva Extalia/

Ichigo abrió los ojos, sentía su rostro caliente, si pudiera verse así mismo habría visto lo enrojecida que estaba su cara.

– ¿Terminaste de meditar?

–Digamos que sí…iré a caminar un rato por los alrededores, creo que necesito tomar un poco de aire.

–Claro, si sucede algo te avisaré.

Ichigo saltó de la torre y comenzó a caminar, su mente estaba llena de pensamientos de lo que había dicho a Zangetsu, realmente no estaba seguro de porqué lo dijo o si quiera de qué dijo, eran sentimientos demasiado confusos para él.

El muchacho continuó caminando sin rumbo, mirando el suelo, aunque en realidad su mirada estaba perdida. El estar tan distraído hizo que no notara que otra persona venía caminando en su misma dirección, esa persona siendo Mirajane.

La albina y el peli-naranja casi se tropiezan, ambos estaban demasiado metidos en sus pensamientos sobre el otro como para darse cuenta que la persona que estaba robando su atención estaba enfrente.

–Oh lo siento.

–Disculpa.

El shinigami inmediatamente se dio cuenta que era la maga, ella por su parte también notó al hombre que la tenía en ese estado de distracción.

–Ehm, Mira– dijo tratando de romper el hielo.

–Hola, Ichigo– sonrió un poco avergonzada.

–Oye Mira.

–Ichigo–dijeron al mismo tiempo.

–Habla tú.

–Quería– nuevamente hablaron al mismo tiempo interrumpiéndose el uno al otro.

El Shinigami suspiró y comenzó a frotarse la parte trasera de su cabeza.

– ¿Podríamos….hablar en privado?

Mirajane asintió y rápidamente se dirigieron a la tienda que habían dispuesto para el rey naranja. Al ingresar, el Kurosaki separó su arma del rosario en que estaba ajustado y la colocó en una esquina de la amplia tienda.

– ¿Qué querías decirme? Habla tu primero y así evitaremos interrumpirnos- dijo el adolescente mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Mira también se sentó en el suelo, la albina empezó a jugar de forma infantil con sus dedos índices. Estaba sumamente sonrojada pero debía hacerlo, sabía que tenía que tomar la delantera en las cosas o nunca llegarían a nada, algo que no quería que pasara debido a los fuertes y primerizos sentimientos que estaba teniendo desde hace un tiempo por el shinigami.

Después de tanto hablarlo con su hermana menor, las mujeres del gremio y más recientemente con la reina Exceed, había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía seguir esperando "el momento indicado", debía ser algo espontaneo, lo más espontáneamente posible para que pudiera funcionar.

–Bueno…sabes que yo a ti...

Mira desvió su mirada a un lado, irónicamente aunque ya le había dicho lo que estaba a punto de decir, en esa oportunidad fue algo instintivo, el ver a Ichigo perder el control de esa manera la hizo reaccionar de una forma en la que nunca pensó que actuaría, y a pesar de su edad, el amor era un tema que había rehuido de ella por el simple hecho de no tener interés en ello….hasta que lo conoció a él.

–Yo…

–Mira…– dijo interrumpiéndola y suspirando para prepararse para lo que iba a decir.

–Siendo sincero, no estoy muy seguro de lo que siento pero…bueno….yo…tú me…

La maga estaba observándolo, esperando impacientemente a lo que iba a decir, no podía negar que sintió un alivio al ser interrumpida. El Kurosaki en cambio estaba bastante ruborizado y tratando de escapar de sus ojos.

–Ya sabes…tu…creo que tú, ¡Demonios! No sabía que esto fuera tan complicado de decir.

Mira se tapó la boca con una mano para intentar esconder su risita, no era una risa de burla o gracia por verlo tan nervioso, más bien era una de alegría al ver el esfuerzo tan grande que estaba haciendo para tratar de decir eso.

– ¡No te burles! Es más difícil de lo que parece.

–Lo sé– respondió colocando una mano sobre la del peli-naranja.

Pronto, ambos estallaron en carcajadas por la situación tan tensamente graciosa y enredada en la que estaban, la tensión se dispersó de inmediato; ya mucho más relajados se observaron fijamente.

–Creo que no soy bueno para estas cosas….

–Yo tampoco, la verdad….tú eres el primero.

–Estamos igual, yo tampoco me he sentido así hacia nadie.

–Aquella vez que partiste a la capital…estabas a punto de decirlo y te interrumpí, ¿Por qué se te hizo más fácil en ese momento?

El Kurosaki levantó la mirada y observó el techo de la tienda, trató de recordar lo que sintió en ese momento pero se le hizo extremadamente complicado, sobre todo porque dicha sensación estaba opacada por todo lo que había sucedido esa oscura y fría noche.

–Ni idea….pero creo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que no estaba muy seguro de sí podría volver…de verdad pensé que podría morir.

Mira apretó más la mano del Kurosaki, su expresión cambió a una de remordimiento y algo de culpa.

–Creo que….creo que fui algo egoísta al tratar de forzarte a decirme eso…sí no quieres hacerlo, está bien…esperaré pacientemente hasta que te sientas seguro de decirlo…no te presionaré más.

–Tal vez si….

El shingami sustituto hizo una mueca de incomodidad y rascó levemente su mejilla en señal de inseguridad.

–Tal vez sí vamos a una…

– ¿Hm?

–_Dile, dile, dile, dile, dile, dile, dile, dile, dile, dile. __¡Dile que perforarás sus cielos con tanta fuerza que la enviarás de ida y vuelta al Rukongai con un paseo turístico por el Sereitei y posibilidades de escala a Hueco-Mundo!-_ gritó jocosamente el Hollow dentro de la mente de Ichigo.

– _¿Uh? ¿De qué diablos hablas?–_ preguntó mentalmente el Kurosaki.

–_Creo que está tratando de hacer un eufemismo para orgasmo, Ichigo…– _respondió Zangetsu en alusión al comentario.

– _¡Cállate diablos! ¡Desde que llegamos a Edolas has estado actuando de forma demasiado pervertida!, Zangetsu._

–_Sí, sí, yo lo callaré. Continúa, no te interrumpiremos más._

–Uhmm…. ¿Ichigo?- preguntó Mira notando como el shinigami quedó en blanco durante unos segundos.

–Ah, lo siento, me distraje por un momento.

–Estabas a punto de decir algo….

–Sí bueno, como te decía…tal vez si vamos a una….una…

– ¿Una…?

–Una…

–Una…. ¿Misión?

–No, me refiero a una….bueno, ya sabes una…

– ¿Una sesión de entrenamiento?

–No maldición, lo que quiero decir es que vayamos a una….una…

– ¿Batalla?

–Cita demonios, eso es lo que quiero decir, que vayamos a una cita juntos- gritó sumamente ruborizado.

–….–

La Strauss lo observó boquiabierta, ni siquiera sabía que decir al respecto, no se esperaba que él dijera algo así, nunca lo vio como el tipo de los que invitan a una cita o que sean románticos, aunque dicha suposición se debía en gran parte a la renuencia del Shinigami por mostrar indicios de un lado como ese.

– ¡Di algo aunque sea, no me dejes en esta situación tan incómoda!

–Bueno….

– ¿¡QUÉ!?– gritó aún más ruborizado.

–No, no, nada….es solo que…no esperaba que me pidieras eso, pensé que debía ser yo la que me encargara de algo así….pero sí…me encantaría que tuviéramos una cita juntos- al decir la última parte, sonrió más brillantemente que nunca.

Ichigo quien había estado tratando de evitar todo lo posible el hacer contacto visual directo, principalmente por el nerviosismo que le acarreaba dicha situación, levantó su mirada y la observó directo a los ojos.

Los dos se observaron fijamente, sus miradas estaban totalmente conectadas, el tiempo pareció ralentizarse para ambos, todo a su alrededor se sintió como si fuese apagado y por un momento, no existía nadie más que ellos.

El corazón de la maga y el joven rey latieron con fuerzas, sus pieles estaban secretando grandes cantidades de sudor, tenían una extraña sensación como si su sangre estuviera hirviendo.

Mira repentinamente se arrojó sobre el peli-naranja, antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar, los labios de la albina se conectaron con los suyos, para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba recostado en el suelo, Mirajane estando sobre él. Ichigo separó a la albina de sí mismo, tragó algo de saliva y la observó sorprendido, la sonrojada joven lo observó de vuelta, ambos estaban muy ruborizados.

– ¿¡Eh!? Qué estás-

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar fue interrumpido por otro furtivo beso de la maga.

–Solo cállate y bésame– dijo Mira separando rápidamente sus labios de los del shinigami para poder formar las palabras.

Pudiendo haberlo evitado pero no queriendo hacerlo, Ichigo se dejó llevar por el apasionado arrebato de la Strauss. Ambos cerraron sus ojos, los brazos del Kurosaki rodearon la cintura de la maga, ésta se apoyó del suelo usando sus antebrazos que ahora estaban rodeando la cabeza del adolescente y apretó delicadamente algunos mechones naranja de la cabellera del joven.

Pronto los besos empezaron a volverse más y más intensos a medida que el adolescente apretaba las caderas de la albina. La lengua del Shinigami se introdujo en la boca de Mira, rápida e instintivamente se inició una lujuriosa danza dentro de su cavidad bucal, sus lenguas chocaban y se retorcían luchando por ganar terreno en esa apasionada guerra.

Sin que ella lo esperara, Ichigo se dejó llevar mucho más por la situación, apretó firmemente las caderas de Mira y giró sus cuerpos para que ahora fuera ella la que estuviera recostada en el suelo.

Lentamente separó sus labios de los de ella, un delgado hilo de saliva trataba de mantener unidas sus bocas, éste se rompió al aumentar la distancia entre sus rostros. El muy ruborizado Shinigami miró a los brillantes ojos de la sonrojada maga. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sus pulmones rogaban por aire. Ella sonrió de forma seductora al notar la mirada llena de lujuria del muchacho, mordisqueó su labio inferior para luego volver a dirigirle una sonrisa sugestiva.

–Fufufu, Ichigo ¿Quién diría que eras tan bueno besando? La primera vez que nos ¡mmmmf!-

–Cállate y bésame– dijo imitando la acción que ella había hecho hace unos segundos atrás.

La lujuriosa guerra comenzó otra vez, sus mentes estaban en blanco, solo podían concentrarse en lo que estaba sucediendo, llegado cierto punto, ya ninguno pudo controlar sus acciones, la evidente tensión sexual entre ambos durante tantos meses había estallado como una olla de presión y desencadenó esa escena de total pasión y lujuria. Aunque tuvieran la oportunidad de detenerse, ninguno lo habría hecho, estaban disfrutando tanto el momento que incluso olvidaron donde estaban y cuál era el motivo de su estadía allí. Mira apretó fuertemente la parte trasera de la cabeza del Shinigami mientras que su mano recorría su espalda.

Nuevamente se separaron, ésta vez para tomar una bocanada de aire y reiniciar la faena, se observaron por una cortísima fracción de tiempo, su conexión era tan profunda que aunque sus mentes estuvieran en blanco sabían a la perfección lo que estaría pensando el otro sí estuviera pensando algo en ese momento.

El Kurosaki comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella, al estar sus labios a milímetros de distancia y poder sentir la respiración del otro, Mira mordió juguetonamente el labio inferior de Ichigo, cuando lo liberó sonrió de manera presuntuosa para luego acercar su boca a la de él.

– ¿Mmmf?

La maga empezó a sentir como algo estaba presionándose contra su abdomen, sí pudiera haber tenido un segundo para sonreír pícaramente, lo habría hecho al darse cuenta de qué era. Ésta rodeó con sus piernas el torso del rey naranja y lo apretó más contra su propio cuerpo, la presión en su abdomen volviéndose mucho más notable por este hecho. El cuero de su traje estaba pegándose más y más a su cuerpo a causa de la sudoración, su piel estaba suplicando ser liberada de esa prisión de cuero pero al no querer separarse de Ichigo, no encontró oportunidad alguna de concederse así misma esa petición.

–Oye idiota ¿Qué haces aquí? Dieron la alarma, ya se aproximan los…

Erza ingresó a la carpa en ese preciso instante, quiso avisar de la amenaza que se acercaba a nueva Extalia pero se calló al observar la escena, ahora estaba parada en la entrada, atónita ante lo que veían sus ojos.

–Legions.

Ichigo se separó inmediatamente de Mira, quedando ahora sentado a su lado.

– ¿Erza? …uhhh….esto….esto…hay una explicación lógica para esto…yo…– Ichigo miró momentáneamente a la albina a su lado en busca de ayuda.

Ella por su parte le correspondió la mirada y se encogió de hombros mientras se limpiaba un poco de saliva que se había derramado debajo de su labio inferior.

–Uhhh…bueno yo…Mira y yo…ehhh…uhhhhh…

La guerrera escarlata apretó tan fuertemente la cortina que tapaba la entrada a la tienda que desgarró la tela. Quien había ingresado con una extraña expresión calmada, ahora estaba en extremo irritada y viendo con una mirada asesina a quien se supone debía proteger.

–No me interesa, solo lleva tu maldito trasero afuera, los legions se están acercando y debemos prepararnos para la defensa– dijo entre dientes, su mirada demostraba ira total, graciosamente comparable a la mirada que le dirigió cuando se conocieron y lucharon por primera vez, su tono tampoco dejaba de demostrar su molestia.

–Bueno es mejor así, tampoco es que sea obligatorio que te dé una explicación, no es problema tuyo de todas formas– comentó el Kurosaki poniéndose de pie y arreglando su shihakusho que se había desarreglado bastante con la apasionada faena de hace unos minutos atrás.

– ¿Explicar qué? ¿Qué estaban revolcándose como animales en lugar de preocuparse por lo que vinimos? Eso ya es bastante obvio.

Ichigo en lugar de molestarse como normalmente haría, solo observó a Mira a quién estaba ayudando a ponerse de pie, ambos soltaron unas cuantas carcajadas ante el comentario para luego sonrojarse al pensar a donde habrían llegado las cosas si Erza no los hubiera interrumpido. Knightwalker por su parte estaba sufriendo de un raro tic en su parpado a causa de la ira, además de que estaba apretando sus dientes con tanto furor que estos parecían estar a punto de fragmentarse.

–Ya muévete…– aunque esas palabras fueron las que salieron de su boca, sonó más como un "_deseo asesinarte en este mismo instante_."

El Kurosaki tomó su preciada Zanpaku-tō y la ajustó en el rosario rojo donde normalmente iba, Mirajane tomó su escudo y espada también.

El trío salió de la tienda solo para observar atónitos como el cielo iluminado por una hermosa luna llena había sido cubierto por una exuberante cantidad de Legions.

El boquiabierto rey bajó su mirada para observar a la reina Exceed, quien por su parte estaba sumamente preocupada por el futuro de su pueblo.

–Shagotte…..los días anteriores… ¿Fueron…?

–No, es primera vez que vienen tantos. Las veces anteriores solo eran diez u once, la armada podía repelerlos a duras penas…..pero…ahora….– Shagotte cortó su respuesta llena de desesperación al sentir una mano en su hombro.

–No te preocupes, no dejaré que les pase nada. Cuenta con ello– dijo Ichigo con su característico tono lleno de seguridad.

Shagotte tuvo una visión al entrar en contacto con el protector de las hadas, pero por alguna razón sintió que ésta era diferente a las demás.

Su vista se nubló y contempló una ciudad destruida, no tuvo que darle muchas vueltas al asunto para darse cuenta de que dicha ciudad era la Ciudad Real. El prominente palacio estaba derrumbándose, también observó a un hombre portando una extraña armadura negra que de alguna forma tenía semejanza a un dragón de igual color. La visión cambió y pudo contemplar al Shinigami ensangrentado, se le hizo imposible determinar si esa sangre era del propio Ichigo o si era de otra persona; sus ropas estaban totalmente rasgadas, su cuerpo repleto de heridas pero aun así estaba manteniendo una posición defensiva con su arma, su rostro tenía una expresión de odio e ira total.

Nuevamente la visión cambió, ahora solo vio al trono de Edolas pero este estaba partido a la mitad, también vio caer la corona del reino y romperse en muchos fragmentos al tocar el suelo. Antes de que siquiera pudiera asimilar las imágenes que estaba pasando por su mente, otra andanada llegó sin previo aviso. Ahora pudo ver a dos hadas luchar contra un gigantesco dragón negro, la visión cambió a una luna cayendo de los cielos, y tras otro rápido cambio, observo algo que hizo a la reina de Edolas sufrir un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, había una tenebrosa criatura blanca, su rostro y apariencia en general parecía la de un monstruo sacado de algún oscuro cuento de terror, la bestia parecía estar descontrolada y sedienta de sangre.

Finalmente vio a Ichigo arrodillado en el suelo, su Zanpaku-tō enterrada a un lado, tenía a alguien cargado en los brazos, no pudo identificar a la persona, pero por la forma en la que la estaba cargando pudo reconocer que era alguien cercano a él.

–Shagotte ¿todo está bien?

La voz de Ichigo sacó a la reina exceed de sus pensamientos, ella lo observó con una mirada sumamente perdida, era como si estuviera en shock por la visión que acababa de tener. Aunque había obtenido un gran dominio sobre su clarividencia a lo largo de las décadas, esta visión era como un reinicio, como si otra vez estuviera aprendiendo a usar su habilidad para avistar el futuro, no podía explicar la razón del porqué su visión estaba tan fragmentada y tan nublada, pero el solo ver esas imágenes le causó un terrible pánico a la normalmente tranquila y pasiva Exceed.

– Shagotte, ¿Pasa algo?– insistió el rey naranja, la expresión facial de la reina ya lo estaba empezando a inquietar.

–N-no….no pasa nada…. – tartamudeó en respuesta.

–Bien, entonces necesito que te reúnas junto todos los demás en el centro de la villa, esas cosas estarán aquí en cualquier momento.

–Vamos a morir.

–Nos van a comer.

–Este es nuestro fin.

–No quiero morir– se pudo escuchar venir de entre la multitud.

–Nadie va a morir, cálmense todos– rugió furiosamente Phanter-Lily.

Mira se aproximó a uno de los niños con apariencia de felino antropomorfo. Este estaba tratando de secarse las lágrimas pero de nada le servía al no poder parar el flujo, la amable maga se inclinó frente a él y secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo, el niño Exceed la observó algo confundido pero continuó llorando.

–No te preocupes, nosotros los protegeremos.

–Pero…pero, son muchos y no podrán contra todos– balbuceó entre sollozos.

–Tal vez nosotras no, pero él sí podrá– al decir la última parte, señaló a Ichigo.

–Escuchen todos, necesito que colaboren sí o sí…– demandó el rey de Edolas, atrayendo la atención de todos en la villa.

–Quiero que todos los que no puedan pelear se reúnan en el centro de la villa. Panterita, tipo de los perfumes, Mira, Lisanna, Coco y todos los que pertenecen a la armada, ustedes serán la defensa, Erza y yo nos encargaremos de la ofensiva.

– ¡Mi nombre no es "panterita", es Lily, me llamo Phanter-lily!

–Tienes un parfum de nobleza, pero ¿Estás seguro que ustedes dos serán suficientes para derrotar a tantos?– preguntó Nichiya.

Ichigo y la irritada Erza se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, luego el rey naranja asintió confiadamente.

–Sí, seremos más que suficiente.

– ¡Cómo usted ordene, su majestad!– exclamó cómicamente Coco mientras hacía una salutación militar.

–Coco, si es posible me gustaría que usaras a nuestros Legions para apoyar a la armada Exceed.

–Sí– respondió la jovencita con facciones caninas.

–Por favor, todos hagan como el rey Ichigo ordenó, organícense y reúnanse en el centro– vociferó el ministro de estado Nady, mientras hacía su característico pero extraño tic en su pata derecha.

Los asustados Exceeds siguieron la petición del ministro y se reunieron todos en el medio de la villa. Las hermanas Strauss y la armada rodearon a los ciudadanos en espera al ataque que venía en camino. Ichigo y Erza por su parte salieron del pueblo a esperar que los Legions se acercaran lo suficiente, planeaban atacar antes de que las criaturas draconianas pudieran hacerlo.

–Me uniré a la ofensiva, seré más útil aquí que por allá– comentó Lily parándose al lado del disfuncional dúo.

–No es necesario, créeme, serás más útil allá. Erza y yo lo tenemos bajo control ¿Cierto?

–Hmmpf.

Erza no respondió, solo se cruzó de brazos y giró su mirada hacia otro lugar.

¿Ahora qué te pasa?

–…– la hermosa guerrera siguió sin responder verbalmente, su ceño fruncido ya era suficiente respuesta.

– ¿Qué?

–…–

–No me pondré a rogarte para saber qué te sucede, si no me quieres decir es problema tuyo, me da igual de todas formas,

La vena que comenzó a brotar en la frente de Knightwalker parecía ser clara muestra de que no le agradó en lo absoluto la respuesta que obtuvo.

–Bien, de todas maneras no es tu problema, imbécil.

–No empieces a discutir, loca.

– ¡No me llames loca, mocoso!

–Está bien, anciana, si me llamas mocoso es porque eres muy vieja al parecer, es bueno que lo admitas– respondió jocosamente.

–No soy ninguna anciana, púdrete.

–Púdrete tú.

–TÚ.

–TÚ.

–Vete al diablo, Erza.

–VETE TÚ.

–Las damas primero.

–Aggggh.

– ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te patee el trasero antes de que lleguen los Legions?

–Inténtalo, quiero ver que lo hagas.

El Exceed con apariencia de pantera observó con una expresión en blanco al rey y su guardaespaldas discutir, no podía entender que pasaba por la mente de ambos al ponerse a discutir en una situación como esa, pero no pudo negar que el ver a Erza actuar de esa manera tan infantil y fuera de su carácter convencional le sacó una carcajada mental.

–Oigan, creo que-

– ¿¡QUÉ!?

– ¿¡QUÉ!?– exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo al ser interrumpidos.

–Cuidado– gritó Phanter en un intento de advertir al Shinigami del peligro inminente.

Un gigantesco Legion se aproximaba a toda velocidad para embestir al distraído adolescente.

–Sabes que puedo hacerlo cualquier día de la semana, es más te podría patear el trasero en este mismo instante.

Ichigo continuó discutiendo como si nada pasara ignorando la advertencia del Exceed.

Al "rey de las hadas" solo le bastó levantar su mano izquierda para detener sin mucho esfuerzo a la criatura verduzca, ni siquiera tuvo que voltear para observarla, su mirada estaba clavada en el ceño fruncido de Erza.

Phanter abrió ampliamente los ojos al ver esto, a pesar de todo aún le seguían sorprendiendo esa clase de hazañas, tal vez al no estar tan familiarizado con él como lo estaba el resto de los habitantes del castillo.

–Si no estuviéramos en esta situación– trató de decir la comandante de la Guardia Real, Knightwalker.

–Si no estuviéramos en esta situación ¿Qué?

Erza cohibió su respuesta para defenderse de una de las criaturas. La hermosa guerrera dio un gran salto y clavó su lanza en la cabeza de un Legion, matándolo al instante.

Ichigo frunció fuertemente el ceño al ver ese gesto, no le agradó en lo más mínimo lo que acababa de hacer Knightwalker.

Apretó con muchas fuerzas su puño derecho y conectó un devastador golpe en la cabeza del confundido Legion que seguía deteniendo con su mano izquierda, su puño al entrar en contacto con la gruesa piel de la bestia creó una pequeña onda expansiva antes de mandarlo a volar descontroladamente en el aire y hacerlo chocar contra una cordillera cercana.

–No los mates– murmuró.

– ¿Qué?

–Dije que no los mates, neutralízalos, no es necesario matarlos.

– ¿Qué? Espero que digas eso en broma– respondió la peli-roja con una sonrisa mordaz en sus labios.

–No es una broma, es una orden, no los mates.

–Pareciera que eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba, ¿Cómo pretendes que no los mate? Solo son animales, bestias salvajes.

–Sí, son solo animales pero están vivos. Vivos como tú y como yo, no me repetiré otra vez, no los mates.

Erza simplemente suspiró en irritación por la orden y giró los ojos.

–Deberías dejar de ser tan blando.

–Y tú deberías aprender a valorar más la vida de los demás.

–Hmmpf ¿Valorar la vida de los demás?– se susurró para sí misma.

Ichigo usando su shunpo junto a sus increíbles cualidades físicas, dio un grandísimo salto en el aire y se mantuvo de pie en una plataforma de reishi a unos diez metros del suelo. Separó sus piernas, afirmó sus pies a la plataforma invisible y levantó su zanpaku-tō apuntando al frente. La hoja de zangetsu condensó una enorme cantidad de reiatsu, tanto que toda el arma se iluminó de color azul. El Shinigami apretó con su mano izquierda la empuñadura de zangetsu y tras agitarla con una bestial fuerza, liberó la energía dando como resultado que el ataque en forma de media luna golpease a una gran cantidad de Legions, las bestias cayeron de los cielos una tras otra como moscas después ser rociadas por un insecticida. Nuevamente con su shunpo arremetió en el aire contra las bestias voladoras, usando la zona roma de su arma, hakuda y pura fuerza bruta, demolió a los animales voladores sin ningún tipo de resistencia.

Erza y Phanter por su parte estaban luchando en el suelo contra los Legions que les presentaran oposición.

–Gravity core– exclamó la hermosa guerrera escarlata mientras lanzaba un orbe gravitacional a los desafortunados Legions que tenía enfrente.

Lily usando una espada similar a un zweihander de cercano tamaño a zangetsu como sustituto de su propia espada bustermarm, asestó un poderoso swing a un Legion, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlo, pero sí para incapacitarlo; al observar su izquierda vio a Erza enfrentándose a una docena de Legions sola, la expresión de la guerrera denotaba que estaba disfrutando tener una pelea seria, cosa que no había tenido desde hace meses. Al subir su mirada, vio a Ichigo enfrentarse a una cantidad aún mayor, una tras otra las criaturas caían por los golpes del rey de cabello naranja.

–Parece que estoy rodeado de puros monstruos…– comentó en voz baja el ex-comandante.

El Exceed de pelaje negro sonrió enérgicamente, así demostrando sus colmillos.

–Entonces no sería incorrecto que yo también me luzca.

Lily cargó contra una gran cantidad de bestias aladas derrotándolas con algo de dificultad, aunque mantenía sus grandes cualidades como espadachín y guerrero, el haber perdido su arma a manos del Shinigami hizo que mermase mucho de su poder de combate.

Ichigo apareció con un shunpo a un lado de Erza en el momento preciso para interceptar un ataque a quemarropa por parte de una de las bestias verduzcas.

–No necesito tu ayuda.

Knightwalker usó sus lanzas gemelas blue crimsom para congelar a un Legion y seguidamente para quemar a otro.

–Sí, se nota– comentó el Kurosaki mientras conectaba una patada en el lateral de la cabeza de una de las criaturas nativas de Edolas.

En ese instante, Erza e Ichigo retrocedieron un poco y chocaron sus espaldas, ahora espalda a espalda y sin darles oportunidad a las criaturas de atacar sus puntos ciegos, la soldado y el Shinigami usaron un ataque en cooperativo. El rey adolescente preparó a zangetsu para lanzar un nuevo Getsuga Tensho, tomó la empuñadura de su arma con ambas manos y se giró ya listo para liberar el ataque. Erza re-equipo su lanza y giró su cuerpo para atacar a los enemigos que venían en dirección del peli-naranja.

Ambos se giraron al mismo tiempo, Ichigo teniendo que ralentizar sus movimientos para no adelantarse a la Knightwalker y hacerle daño en el proceso, el Kurosaki agitó su espada en dirección a los enemigos que intentaba atacar a Erza, la mujer de cabellera escarlata se inclinó lo suficiente como para que el Getsuga pasara centímetros por sobre su cabeza sin arrancársela en el proceso, Ichigo se inclinó levemente hacia el lado izquierdo para darle paso a Erza, ella extendió su lanza que pasó a milímetros de la mejilla derecha de Ichigo, la lanza disparó una onda de vacío de su Mel Force, dirigiéndose directo hacia los Legións que osaban atacar al rey de Edolas, los dos grupos de bestias aladas quedaron neutralizados ante el ataque combinado de ambos.

Phanter vio atónito la coordinación tan perfecta que tenían ambos, era como si uno supiera lo que estaba pensando el otro, el soldado Exceed quién sirvió al ejército de Edolas y luchó junto a Erza durante tanto tiempo no podía creer lo que veía, nunca la había visto trabajar tan bien en equipo con alguien, ni siquiera con Sugar-boy, aunque algo como lo que estaban haciendo Erza e Ichigo no parecía trabajo en equipo, el tiempo de reacción, la estrategia y sobre todo la confianza entre ambos como para realizar un ataque así, era más allá de cualquier camaradería, ni siquiera guerreros que se conocieran durante mucho tiempo y hayan luchado codo a codo durante años tendrían fácil hacer lo que el rey y su guardaespaldas hicieron como si no se tratase de nada demasiado especial, era una prueba de lo compenetrados que estaban.

Después de una agotadora batalla de más de una hora y media, los Legions comenzaron a retirarse, entendiendo que no había forma de derrotar a quienes obstaculizaban la recaptura de sus tierras.

Las criaturas verduzcas comenzaron a volar alejándose del lugar, esa fuerza de ataque estaba compuesta por la mayoría de Legions salvajes de la zona y a menos que se engrosaran muchísimas manadas más a la fuerza que había atacado recientemente, no había forma de sacar del camino a los Exceed ni a su proclamado "salvador."

– ¿Se marchan? preguntó un asustadizo niño Exceed a un guardia.

–Sí, eso parece…

– ¿Para siempre?

-Dudo que los volvamos a ver pronto después de una paliza tan grande.

Gritos de júbilo se escucharon a través de toda la villa. Después de tanto resistir los ataques de los Legions y tras ese ataque que probablemente no habrían sobrevivido si no hubiese sido por el "equipo Ichigo", era normal que se sintieran aliviados y felices, quizás no fuera una victoria permanente, pero una victoria era una victoria y había que celebrarla.

El Shinigami caminó hacia el pueblo, las criaturas con apariencia felina empezaron a aplaudir y a dar voces de agradecimiento, había salvado por segunda vez a la raza Exceed, ya era seguro considerarlo un héroe para ellos.

–Puede que seas un humano, pero tienes un parfum de heroísmo en ti, men– exclamó Nichiya mientras hacía una serie de peculiares poses.

–Uhhh…si…lo que tú digas...– respondió el peli-naranja con una expresión en blanco.

–_Este sujeto a pesar de todo no deja de ser un rarito…_

–Gracias otra vez, rey Ichigo. Nos ha salvado de nuevo, primero con Fausto y ahora con los Legions, le debemos mucho– dijo el ministro de estado Nady, acercándose y caminando junto al Shinigami.

–No hay nada qué agradecer, le estoy haciendo un favor a unos amigos.

–Entonces… ¿Nos…consideras amigos?

–Claro ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Además, solo estoy cumpliendo con la petición que hicieron en Fairy Tail, soy rey, pero sigo siendo un miembro de Fairy Tail.

Phanter-Lily con su armadura bastante dañada, algunos moretones, su labio inferior sangrante y arrastrando su espada, se acercó a Ichigo, el Exceed tenía una expresión de suma seriedad.

–Kurosa-quiero decir…"rey" Ichigo…– habló atrayendo la atención del susodicho.

–Solo Ichigo, ¿Qué sucede, panterita?

Una vena brotó en la frente del Exceed al escuchar el apodo que le había puesto el Shinigami, pero aun así se paró frente a éste para intencionalmente obstaculizarlo.

Ichigo se extrañó por el proceder del ex-general. Lily extendió su mano derecha al Kurosaki, cosa que lo hizo extrañarse mucho más.

–Te juzgué mal, Ichigo. Ya entiendo el por qué nadie en toda Edolas pudo detenerte, no era por tu poder, era por tu resolución tan fuerte, tienes una fuerza de voluntad de hierro, respeto eso.

–Está…bien, creo…

Ichigo también extendió su mano, el Kurosaki intentó simplemente estrecharle la mano, pero Lily no solo tomó su mano sino que tomó su antebrazo completo, gesto de hermandad e indicativo de la sinceridad de las palabras del Exceed.

–Eres un hombre honorable y un guerrero digno. Tienes mi agradecimiento por haber salvado a mi raza, si alguna vez necesitas una espada, puedes contar con la mía, mi espada está a tu servicio Ichigo Kurosaki.

El joven rey solo sonrió en respuesta y apretó también el antebrazo del Exceed con apariencia de pantera.

–Claro, "panterita,"

-No…grrr…no me llames panterita, te dije que mi nombre es Phanter-Lily… solo, solo llámame Lily, mis allegados me llaman así.

–De acuerdo, Lily…y hablando de espadas… creo que….disculpa por lo de tu espada y por ya sabes…las quemaduras que te dejé, en ese momento no estaba actuando muy…"cuerdo" que digamos.

–Son cicatrices de batalla, lo entiendo, además un guerrero sin cicatrices no puede considerarse guerrero.

La conversación de ambos fue interrumpida por un soldado que avisó a Ichigo que la reina y los ancianos querían hablarle sobre algo importante, después de finalizar la conversación, se dirigió hacia el centro de la villa donde habían empezado a conglomerarse los demás habitantes de Nueva Extalia.

–Siéntete alagado con lo que te dijo, quiso dar a entender que no le molestaría ser tu compañero de armas. De verdad lo impresionaste– comentó Erza sobre el peculiar cambio de actitud que tuvo Lily hacia Ichigo.

El "equipo Ichigo" llegó al lugar donde estaban reunidos la reina Shagotte y los ancianos, estos estaban esperándolos con el resto de la villa a su alrededor.

–Kurosaki Ichigo, Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, Coco, Erza Knightwalker. Todos ustedes, en agradecimiento por lo que han hecho esta noche, por habernos ayudado a luchar contra la amenaza Legion, a partir de este momento son considerados aliados…no, amigos, de la raza Exceed, son invitados de honor en Nueva Extalia y cada vez que les plazca venir, tendrán las puertas abiertas. Y especialmente usted joven Ichigo, usted ha demostrado que los humanos y Exceed pueden ser realmente amigos, puede haber paz sin distinción de razas, tú serás el puente para que finalmente los Exceed y humanos puedan entenderse mutuamente y colaborar los unos con los otros, por eso tienes la gratitud de toda la raza Exceed– dijo uno de los ancianos, uno de los que comenzaron con la idea de infundir temor en los humanos, y que ahora había empezado a confiar en ellos, todo gracias a un Shinigami sustituto que llegó de otro mundo.

–Gracias, Ichigo, no hay palabras suficientes para demostrar lo agradecidos que estamos, si no hubieses llegado hoy es probable que no hubiéramos sobrevivido. Me siento orgullosa de ti, y sé que con el tiempo llegarás a ser un gran rey, así como eres un gran héroe– agregó Shagotte extendiendo sus manos y colocándolas en ambas mejillas del joven.

La reina Exceed caminó unos pasos más y se detuvo en frente de Mira.

–Y todo gran rey debe tener a una gran reina a su lado…

Ambos, el rey naranja y la albina se sonrojaron sobremanera ante el comentario, graciosamente estaban empezando a avergonzarse en público.

Shagotte continuó caminado.

–Junto a una buena aprendiz…una útil ayudante y…una valiente guardaespaldas. Tienes a grandes personas a tu alrededor, Ichigo, sigue valorándolas y protegiéndolas porque ellas serán tu apoyo.

Ichigo miró a su lado y observó al grupo de mujeres que lo estaban viendo, las hermanas Strauss y Coco con sonrisas en sus rostros mientras que la Knightwalker con un ceño fruncido.

–Claro, ahora…ellas son mi familia.

– ¡Bien! Ahora celebremos– exclamo Coco enérgicamente, así arruinando el momento.

Ichigo simplemente suspiró, Coco enserio era un caso especial en todo.

–Celebren ustedes si quieren, estoy cansado, entrené durante todo el día y la mayor parte de la noche la pasé viajando aquí y vigilando….pronto amanecerá, aprovecharé de dormir un poco.

–Vaya, tú hablando de cansancio, pensé que te vanagloriabas de ser capaz de luchar durante varios días seguidos sin sentir cansancio.

–Eso era en mi mundo, bajo otras condiciones, además ayer no dormí bien– respondió entre bostezos.

–Tiene razón, yo también estoy cansadísima, entrenar con Shiro no es nada fácil, hoy casi muero…varias veces, me haría bien descansar un poco– agregó Lisanna.

-Sí, es lo mejor-

–Creo que yo también quiero dormir un poco.

Pronto el rey, su guardaespaldas y sus compañeras se marcharon, cada quién a su tienda.

–Oigan ¿Y la celebración?– preguntó Coco un poco decepcionada de que ellos se marcharan.

–Háganlo ustedes, yo ya tengo…sueño– respondió Ichigo nuevamente bostezando.

* * *

><p>(Al día siguiente…)<p>

/A las afueras de la ciudad Real/

–Ugh, enserio no pararon de hacer bullicio ayer– comentó Ichigo mientras se limpiaba un oído con el meñique.

–Coco no paró de festejar, pobrecita, está tan cansada que no puede mantenerse despierta a pesar del sol– agregó Lisanna quién llevaba cargada a la ayudante en sus espaldas.

El grupo llegó a la entrada de la ciudad, habían ordenado a sus Legions entrenados que volvieran solos a los establos mientras que ellos entraban a pie en la ciudad para tratar de no ser detectados, desgraciadamente sucedió lo contrario. Apenas al entrar por las puertas de la ciudad, Ichigo fue reconocido por el público, atrayendo atención no deseada.

–Rey, bendígame.

–Rey.

–Su majestad.

–Mi señor.

–Rey.

–Joven rey.

–Guardián de Edolas– se pudo escuchar venir de entre la multitud.

–Mira al rey, es más guapo de lo que pensaba.

–Sí, sí, mira su cabello ¿Será un color natural?

–Quién sabe, quizás se lo tiñó.

Aparte de la multitud de personas de todas las edades que rodearon al rey para pedirle cosas o simplemente para observarlo y algunas hasta para tocar su "extraña vestimenta" creyendo que serían "bendecidos", muchas jóvenes y no tan jóvenes se acercaron para proponérsele en matrimonio, todas queriendo ser la nueva reina aprovechando que el reciente regente era un adolescente muy bien parecido y soltero.

Mira se abrazó del brazo derecho del joven, apresó aire en sus mejillas, cosa que hizo que sus cachetes se hincharan y frunció un poco el ceño, Lisanna al notar que su hermana estaba celosa, no pudo contenerse y soltó unas cuantas risitas. Erza por su parte tenía una mirada llena de irritación, su sangre estaba hirviendo de la molestia, todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor tenía encendida a la mujer de cabellera escarlata.

–Rey, hágame su– trató de decir una joven que estaba corriendo en dirección al Shinigami solo para cortar bruscamente su comentario y detenerse.

Erza quién tenía la punta de su lanza a milímetros de la tráquea de la joven, la miró con una expresión llena de rabia y molestia, pareciera que la guerrera escarlata también estaba celosa de las proposiciones de las mujeres de la multitud.

–Si alguna de ustedes llega a acercarse a menos de siete metros del rey, las trincharé como si fueran sacos de carne y luego las ahorcaré con sus propios intestinos, ¿Alguien está interesado en probar si mi amenaza es cierta?

La muchedumbre de personas retrocedió al oír la amenaza, después de todo, Erza no solo era famosa dentro del ejército, era muy temida fuera de éste también.

–Erza.

– ¿Qué?

–Olvídalo…no tengo nada que decir al respecto, tal vez fuiste un poco extremista….pero por lo menos nos los quitaste de encima.

El grupo continuó caminando hasta que profundizó más en la ciudad, Erza aprovechó para acercarse a una tienda y tomar "prestado" cinco abrigos con capuchas negras en un intento de fundirse con la gente, no era el mejor plan pero tal vez podría servir de algo.

Tras caminar durante unos cuantos minutos por la ciudad y comenzar a meterse entre callejones, por fin lograron librarse de la multitud, o eso pensaban hasta que vieron a otra muchedumbre pero en lugar de venir por Ichigo, estos parecían estar huyendo de algo, tras caminar un poco más vieron a un gran grupo de soldados en la plaza, estos parecían estar luchando contra alguien o algo.

– ¿Qué sucede aquí?– preguntó el peli-naranja mientras se acercaba a un soldado que estaba protegiendo el perímetro.

–Ciudadano, retroceda por su propia seguridad, esta zona es peligrosa, no debería– trató de advertir el soldado pero se detuvo a ver que el Shinigami se quitaba el abrigo demostrando quién era en realidad.

–Acercarse…

– ¿Ni siquiera yo puedo acercarme?– preguntó el Kurosaki antes de arrojar el abrigo a un lado.

–S-s-s-su majestad…discúlpeme, no sabía que era usted.

–Solo dime lo que sucede– insistió al ver llamaradas que salían del perímetro formado por los soldados.

–Sus compañeros de Fairy Tail señor, se volvieron locos y comenzaron a atacarnos, este originalmente era un evento, se estaba dando un discurso y se estaba hablando de su excelencia.

Ichigo frunció el ceño pero no de molestia, sino de confusión, se giró para observar a Mira y luego procedió a caminar hacia el campo de batalla en el que se había convertido la plaza central.

–Señor…qué va a….

–Si realmente son mis compañeros entonces yo lidiaré con ellos.

El soldado simplemente asintió varias veces, algo intimidado por la presencia del rey en persona.

–Todos, firmes, el rey está aquí– gritó el soldado.

Inmediatamente los soldados dejaron de luchar, hicieron una salutación militar y abrieron un paso para que Ichigo, Mirajane y Erza transitaran. Lisanna le entregó la somnolienta Coco al soldado para que cuidara de ella antes de unirse al grupo y dirigirse al centro de la plaza.

Al caminar un poco más, Ichigo frunció fuertemente el ceño pero ya no por confusión sino porque notó que no eran sus camaradas del gremio, el rey de Edolas los miró con frialdad antes de decir.

– ¿Quién diablos son ustedes y porqué se parecen a mis compañeros…?


	13. Fairy Tail versus Fairy Tail

Nota del escritor: Hiya readers! antes de empezar a leer el capítulo, debo decirles que elegí un tema tanto para Ichigo como para esta historia(sí ya sé que ningún tema puede reemplazar a Number One de Hazel Fernandes, pero ese es su tema para combates, éste será su tema en este fic) Sólo busquen en mi perfil para ahorrarles la fastidiosa búsqueda en la web.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y Bleach no me pertenecen...punto.

* * *

><p><em>"Todos estamos muertos cuando nacemos, el final está decidido antes del comienzo, sí vivir significa seguir aprendiendo, entonces la muerte es cuando aprendemos la última cosa, finalmente descubrir el fin y entenderlo por completo es lo que la muerte es, no se nos está permitido aprender algo, aquellos que no pueden transcender la muerte no deberían aprender nada."<em>

[Shiro]

* * *

><p>Era un típico día en el desastroso y recién legalizado gremio de Fairy Tail, actualmente el único gremio legal en toda Edolas. Los miembros que no estaban trabajando se encontraban entreteniéndose con diversas actividades en el gremio, juegos de mesa, platicando, ingiriendo alcohol o hasta las tres cosas. Lucy Ashley por su parte se encontraba bebiendo una cerveza en la barra que estaba siendo atendida por Wendy, esto mientras platicaba con Cana.<p>

–Sí, así que le dije "escucha maldito, tú no conoces al rey. Yo conviví en el mismo gremio durante seis meses con ese desgraciado cabeza de zanahoria antes de que esa estúpida corona estuviera sobre su cabeza, él no daría una orden como esa, ahora muévete de mi camino o verás lo que sucederá cuando vaya al castillo y hable con él", pero igual se negó a darme paso– relató la rubia maga antes de beber un sorbo de su bebida.

–Oh… ¿No te parece algo sospechoso que hayan comenzado a cerrar la mayoría de caminos hacia la capital? Es…no lo sé como si quisieran aislar la ciudad…– comentó Cana también tomando un sorbo de su té, se notaba ciertos niveles de preocupación en la voz de la modesta chica.

–O aislarnos dentro de la ciudad. Aun así, las vías de comercio usadas por los mercaderes todavía siguen abiertas, tal vez sólo sea como te hayan dicho los guardias, están adecuando los caminos– agregó Wendy quien se encontraba limpiando el interior de un vaso con un trapo.

– ¿Adecuar TODOS los caminos al mismo tiempo? Me parece mucha coincidencia junta, no lo creo.

– ¿Acaso será que estás preocupada por Natsu y sólo estás buscando una excusa para expresarlo?– dijo Cana con una sonrisa entre dientes que fue rápidamente ocultada con otro sorbo del té.

– ¡N-n-no es nada así!– exclamó la rubia sonrojándose.

–Pero es cierto que es un poco preocupante, después de todo, Natsu no es conocido por tardarse mucho haciendo una entrega, él es "FireBall Natsu", el más rápido en un vehículo. No es normal que se haya tardado dos días completos en entregar un simple paquete– expresó Wendy cosa que logró que Lucy asintiera ligeramente.

–Quizás si no dejan salir, tampoco dejen entrar personas a la ciudad. Podría ser que esté a las afueras de la ciudadela sin poder ingresar.

–No, hay personas entrando en la ciudad…tengo el presentimiento que hay algo raro en todo esto…

–Juvia escuchó que ha habido muchas maniobras militares en los últimos cinco días, ¿Crees que eso tenga alguna relación?– preguntó la maga de cabello azul sentándose en un banquillo a un lado de Cana para unirse también a la conversación.

Lucy suspiró y bebió hasta el fondo su bebida para luego colocar el vaso en la mesa de forma estrepitosa.

–Creo que lo mejor sería ir al castillo para hablar con él y preguntarle sobre-

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron de forma abrupta en ese momento, cohibiendo a la maga de continuar hablando.

Todo el gremio se mantuvo en silencio observando la entrada, quién había ingresado de forma tan repentina y estruendosa no era otro más que Macao. El mago se hallaba de rodillas en la entrada, intentando recuperar el aliento, su ropa y cabello estaban húmedos debido a las grandes cantidades de sudor que estaba expeliendo.

–Lucy, ha-hay….hay problemas, ¿Dónde está Natsu?

Lucy se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el mago junto a algunos otros miembros del gremio.

–Natsu salió hace dos días a hacer el trabajo de entrega, tú mismo lo sabes ¿Qué pasa?

–Entonces… ¿Quién es el sujeto que escupe fuego y está en este momento en la plaza principal luchando contra Ichigo…..?

* * *

><p>Plaza principal de la Ciudad Real/

–No lo preguntaré de nuevo ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

–Tú, tú eres el rey de este lugar ¿No es así? Eres el sujeto de aquella estatua– preguntó el Dragon-slayer de cabello rosa mientras señalaba la estatua de bronce que estaba a unos metros de la plaza.

Ichigo giró su mirada para observar dicha escultura, su ceño fruncido fue sustituido de inmediato por una expresión en blanco.

– ¿Uh….? ¿Quién es ese?

–Eres tú, idiota– comentó Knightwalker en su usual tono ofensivo.

– ¡No se parece en nada a mí, no uso armadura, no tengo el cabello tan picudo y esa espada ni siquiera se parece a zangetsu!– El Kurosaki pretendía continuar señalando las diferencias físicas entre él y la estatua que le rendía homenaje, pero se detuvo al escuchar un llanto provenir de su lado.

La menor de los Strauss comenzó a luchar para refrenar las lágrimas que pretendían salir, a pesar de su esfuerzo, los gimoteos fueron más que evidentes.

–Lisanna… ¿qué te ocurre?- preguntó colocando una mano en su hombro.

La joven discípula del Shinigami no respondió, simplemente comenzó a correr para alejarse del lugar. Ichigo permaneció con su mano extendida cómo si aún estuviera en el hombro de la muchacha, su rostro demostraba consternación ante el repentino arranque de la albina menor.

– ¿Qué le…?

–No te preocupes, yo veré que le sucede- dijo Mirajane corriendo tras la chica, su preocupación también era muy evidente.

El Shinigami se giró hacia donde habían corrido las mujeres.

–Espera, Mira…– Ichigo no pudo finalizar su oración ya que una inmensa llamarada se precipitó hacia él.

Hubo una pequeña explosión, Knightwalker logró moverse a tiempo antes de ser engullida por el fuego, por desgracia, él no.

–Oi, bastardo. Devuélvenos a nuestros compañeros.

El lugar donde el peli-naranja estaba parado se envolvió en una cortina de humo, toda la plaza se mantuvo silente.

–Pretendía hacer las cosas por las buenas….pero acabas de hacer que me ponga de mal humor…

El shinigami dio unos pasos y salió de la nube de humo, todos pudieron observar que su cuerpo estaba humeante pero no parecía tener ningún daño aparente.

–Dime quién eres y porqué atacas a mis soldados– preguntó con el ceño extremadamente fruncido, ya su paciencia estando al límite.

–Quiero a mis compañeros de vuelta, y sí tú eres el rey de este lugar, entonces te patearé el trasero y te obligaré a que me los devuelvas– rugió en respuesta.

El silencio en la plaza fue roto debido a las carcajadas de todos los soldados allí presentes, algunos incluso se echaron a reír en el suelo al no poder contenerse. Los magos vieron confundidos a sus alrededores, no podían entender qué era tan gracioso.

– ¡Qué buen chiste!

– ¿¡Enserio dijo que iba a derrotar al héroe de Edolas!? Está loco.

–El pobre mocoso no sabe lo que dice.

–Este sujeto sabe que lo que dice es imposible ¿verdad?– fueron algunos de los comentarios dados por parte de los soldados que resguardaban la zona.

Los magos, en especial Natsu, se enardecieron al ser el hazme reír del lugar. Knightwalker caminó hacia los magos y se detuvo a unos metros de la caballera escarlata de Fairy Tail, seguidamente se quitó su capucha demostrando su melena del mismo color.

–Tú, mujer…. ¿quién eres?– preguntó dirigiéndose a la Scarlet.

– _¿¡Dos Erzas!?– _fue el pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de todos en el lugar a excepción de las propias féminas.

Scarlet abrió muy ampliamente los ojos sorprendida por la presencia de la guardaespaldas real. La militar re-equipó su lanza en su forma Silfarion y aceleró hacia la maga para atacarla sin decir más.

–Erza, espera– exclamó el Kurosaki pero fue ignorado.

Scarlet fue empujada lejos de la plaza debido al ataque de su contraparte de Edolas. Ambas terminaron alejándose hasta llegar a una pequeña zona comercial en el que pudieran luchar sin ser molestadas.

– _¿¡Erza contra otra Erza!?– _pensaron los magos aterrados ante la idea.

Ichigo suspiró al ver en dirección hacia donde habían ido, tras cabecear de lado a lado durante un par de segundos miró de nuevo a los magos.

–Enserio quiero llevar esto en paz, pero no puedo hacerlo si comienzan a atacarme así sin más.

Natsu se lanzó hacia Ichigo sin mediar más palabras, con ambos puños envueltos en fuego intentó conectarle una serie de puñetazos. El shinigami desenvainó su zanpakutō y se escudó de los ardientes golpes con ella. Aún con el puño del Dragneel tocando el cuerpo del arma, el Kurosaki agitó la espada empujándolo con mucha fuerza lejos de sí mismo y del lugar.

Gray Fullbuster y Gajeel Redfox se prepararon para atacar al ver a su compañero estrellarse contra una edificación a la lejanía. Todos los soldados alzaron sus armas para destruir a los que osaban atacar a su rey.

Ichigo enterró profundamente a zangetsu en el suelo, aun apretando con mucha fuerza la empuñadura, comenzó a canalizar reiatsu en la hoja.

–Retrocedan, dije que yo lidiaría con ellos– ordenó el rey de Edolas.

Aunque un poco descontentos de hacerlo, los soldados tuvieron que replegarse ante la orden.

–Chicos…quizás deberíamos detenernos por un momento y dialogar, él parecía querer intentar hablar en lugar de luchar– dijo la Heartfilia siendo la voz de la razón.

– ¿No viste lo que le hizo a Salamander? Eso no me parece un "intento de hablar".

–Lo apoyo en esto, Lucy. No hay nada de lo qué hablar, ese tipo convirtió a nuestros compañeros en lacrima, es el enemigo– respondió Gray juntando sus manos para usar su magia de creación.

Gajeel haciendo uso de su magia de Dragon-slayer transformó su brazo derecho en lo que parecía ser un garrote de hierro, al prepararse para atacar, se detuvo de forma súbita, podía sentir como sus instintos le gritaban que su oponente era extremadamente peligroso y que no debía acercarse.

Al hacer contacto visual con el peli-naranja dicha sensación se reforzó mucho más, por unas milésimas de segundos creyó haber visto lo que parecía ser una "máscara" o una "calavera" de energía azul formarse detrás de él.

El reiatsu en la negra espada se hizo muy evidente, los espacios entre los peldaños del suelo a su alrededor empezaron a brillar con una luz azulada. Cada vez era más notable la energía, poco a poco los peldaños se levantaron, el suelo se agrietó y se formaron corrientes de aire alrededor del rey naranja.

–Getsuga Tensho– susurró antes de transmitir su técnica a través del suelo creando una onda expansiva de reiatsu.

La plaza se sacudió debido a la energía espiritual, muchos soldados fueron tumbados por la pequeña onda sísmica. Lucy y Happy cayeron también, Gray se tambaleó un poco pero no fue derribado, Gajeel logró sostenerse formando lo que se asemejaba a "arpones" en las suelas de sus botas para anclarse al suelo.

Una vez que el temblor cesó, Gray volvió a juntar sus manos y concentró su magia, Lucy sacó una de sus llaves de espíritus estelares y la apuntó hacia adelante.

El Shinigami dejó su zanpakutō enterrada en el suelo y caminó en dirección de los magos, a pesar de estar en combate, su mente estaba ofuscada de preocupación por su discípula y la identidad de los misteriosos magos que no solo eran físicamente iguales a sus compañeros sino que también poseían poderes que no había visto antes en Edolas.

–Ice-make: cannon.

–Tetsuryūkon.

Gray disparó un proyectil gélido de su cañón de hielo mientras que Gejeel extendió el garrote de hierro para atacar al rey naranja. El joven Shinigami esquivó fácilmente el proyectil y atrapó el ataque de Gajeel, aprovechando la extensa barra de metal en la que se había convertido el brazo del mago, Ichigo levantó al Redfox y lo chocó contra Gray, desequilibrándolos y arrojándolos hacia un lado.

– ¡Ábrete puerta del toro dorado: Taurus!– exclamó la maga de espíritus estelares.

De la nada apareció un peculiar hombre-toro portando una gran hacha, cosa que causó asombro y horror en los soldados allí presentes, Ichigo tan solo levantó una ceja impresionado por la magia. En el lugar del que proviene llegó a ver muchas cosas extrañas, pero no todos los días se puede ver a un hombre-toro ser invocado de una llave.

– ¡Por el rey! ¿¡Viste lo que hizo esa mujer!?

– ¿Qué rayos es eso? ¿¡Un hombre, una vaca, ambos!?

– Si es una vaca ¿Dónde están sus ubres entonces?

– De seguro se las quitó la mujer, ¿Viste sus pechos? Una mujer normal no puede tener pechos tan grandes.

– ¡Eso es! ¡Le robó las ubres a esa extraña vaca y se las colocó!

– ¡Eso es simplemente maligno!

– ¡Devuélvele a esa pobre vaca-hombre-cosa sus ubres, mujer arpía!

– ¡Cállense! ¡Yo no le quité nada a nadie!

–Sí, Lucy, ¡dame mis ubres-mooo!

– ¿¡Tú también!?

–_Oye, oye ¿Viste eso? Esa tipa parecida a Lucy es una entrenadora Pokemon, pregúntale si conoce a Ash, tal vez ella pueda explicar el por qué él no envejece._

–_Shiro…cállate, por favor…._

– _¡Bien! Seguiré jugando Alpha Sapphire con el viejo. Ya ni siquiera se puede dar una opinión en éste lugar sin que te manden a callar– _refunfuñó mentalmente el hollow.

–_Mira, capturé un Wailord–_ exclamó Zangetsu dirigiéndose a Shiro.

–_Maldición, esa cosa parece un consolador…_

– _¿Qué clase de mujer podría utilizar un estimulador sexual de ese tamaño? Wailord es gigantesco._

–_Tu madre podría– _respondió el hollow antes de estallar en carcajadas.

–_N-no, no espera, espera, ¡Lo dije en broma! Es bromeando, ¡vamos tú ni siquiera tienes madre!_

–_No, pero encuentro tu comentario altamente ofensivo._

–_NO, no, ¡Gyaaaaaaaagh!_

El Shinigami no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de irritación ante las "travesuras" de los espíritus que habitan en su alma.

El espíritu estelar comenzó a correr hacia el oponente de su invocadora, lanzó un ataque horizontal con la enorme hacha doble. Ichigo atrapó el arma con sus manos desnudas, su expresión se inundó de confusión al observar más de cerca a Tauro.

Sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, conectó un fuertísimo puñetazo en el mentón del espíritu estelar, mandándolo a volar por los aires.

–Ice-make: lance.

Gray formó una gran cantidad de lanzas de hielo, Ichigo estuvo a punto de esquivarlas pero antes de que pudiera moverse, Gajeel apareció detrás de él con sus dos brazos ahora convertidos en lo que parecían grandes cuchillas dentadas.

El Kurosaki esquivó los rápidos ataques del dragon-slayer de hierro, luego lo tomó por el cuello y usó su shunpo para alejarlos del ataque de Gray. Ya estando a un par de metros de la posición en la que estaban inicialmente, el rey naranja dio un cabezazo a Gajeel y lo arrojó lejos de sí mismo.

El Dragon-slayer maniobró en el aire para lograr caer de pie, enseguida recubrió su cuerpo de lo que parecían ser escamas de hierro.

Gajeel aceleró por segunda vez hacia el peli-naranja, al estar a corta distancia lanzó una refriega de golpes y patadas, en seguida Gray se unió empuñando una espada de hielo. Los dos magos atacaron furiosa e incesantemente mientras que Ichigo esquivaba o bloqueaba con sus antebrazos sin demasiado esfuerzo.

Utilizando su brazo derecho para defenderse de Gajeel y el izquierdo para hacerlo de Gray.

Lucy sacó su llave más poderosa decidida a ayudar a sus compañeros.

–Ábrete puerta del león: Leo.

Tras formarse un brillante círculo mágico, nuevamente apareció de la nada otro espíritu estelar.

–Es bueno verte, Lucy– sonrió el hombre.

–Loke, ayuda a Gray y a Gajeel.

El espíritu del león corrió hacia los dos magos y el Shinigami. Sus puños comenzaron a emitir una luz dorada.

–Regulus Gatling Impact!

Los magos de Fairy Tail se hicieron a un lado, Ichigo recibió el ataque de lleno, todo el suelo en la línea de ataque se fracturó y agrietó.

A pesar de lo poderoso que demostró ser el ataque, aún no fue suficiente como para penetrar la capa de reiatsu que protegía al rey naranja.

–Este sujeto es un maldito monstruo para resistir un ataque como ese y no estar afectado en lo más mínimo– comentó el Redfox entendiendo por qué tenía esa extraña sensación desde el principio de la pelea.

Una gran llamarada se proyectó cerca del "perímetro" militar, Natsu volvió a ingresar a la plaza, al parecer había sido enviado más lejos de lo que pareció inicialmente. El mago de cabello rosa estaba enfurecido, una gran vena había brotado en su frente y estaba envuelto en fuego.

–Natsu, ten cuidado. Este tipo es peligroso– advirtió el Fullbuster.

Los cuatro magos de Fairy Tail se prepararon para atacar en conjunto. El peli-naranja ya estaba empezando a cansarse de juegos, decidió que si no escucharían con palabras los haría escuchar a golpes, cosa en la que era muy diestro.

–Sólo haré equipo contigo una última vez más, Salamander. Después de lo que pasó en el festival de Fantasia me dije que no volvería hacerlo.

– ¿Huh? ¿Y quién dijo que querría hacer equipo contigo en primer lugar?

– ¿Eh? No creo que oí bien, ¿Dijiste que no necesitas mi ayuda? Buena suerte derrotando a ese monstruo.

El hijo de Igneel sonrió lleno de seguridad.

–No necesito suerte.

–Natsu, ¡Idiota, espera!- exclamó Gray.

–_Por mis amigos, por Fairy Tail, lo derrotaré–_ bramó mentalmente el Dragneel.

–Karyū no hōkō.

Natsu escupió una gran cantidad de fuego, con sus puños envueltos en su magia ardiente concentró todo su poder en los siguientes ataques.

–Karyū no tekken.

Conectó un fuerte golpe en el rostro del Shinigami.

–Kagizume.

Seguido de una patada giratoria.

–Yokugeki.

Envolviendo sus brazos en llamas los agitó hacia Ichigo como si fuesen alas, liberando el fuego concentrado.

–Kenkaku, enchū.

Luego un cabezazo ígneo y un codazo.

–Saiga– exclamó atacando con sus uñas asemejando las garras de un dragón.

Finalmente se mantuvo quieto por una fracción de segundo mientras reunía la energía necesaria.

–Metsuryū Ōgi: Guren Bakuenjin.

Natsu giró sus brazos en un patrón circular formando estelas con las llamas de sus manos, antes de que pudiera completar el ataque, el Kurosaki tomó sus muñecas forzándolo a detenerse. Una explosión se formó en el lugar, levantando gran cantidad de polvo y humo, dificultando la visibilidad de los demás magos.

–Después de haberme atacado con todo lo que tienes, ¿Por fin ya te sientes satisfecho?– preguntó el Shinigami sustituto.

Natsu abrió muy ampliamente los ojos impactado. Ichigo soltó las muñecas del mago y apretó su puño derecho.

– ¿Qu-qué? ¿Si-sigues ileso a pesar de todos esos ataques con magia de Dragon-slayer?

De la cortina de humo y polvo salió disparado Natsu quien cayó cerca de sus compañeros, todos corrieron hacia él para socorrerlo, incluyendo al pequeño Exceed azul.

–Natsu- susurró el gato.

El muchacho se esforzó por levantarse, sus brazos estaban temblorosos, vomitó una gran cantidad de saliva teñida ligeramente de rojo. El Dragon-slayer se desplomó noqueado.

Ichigo salió también del humo, sacudió su shihakusho el cual estaba humeando debido a los ataques.

Usando su shunpo para tomarles por sorpresa, conectó tres puñetazos en el abdomen y rostro de Gajeel que fue capaz de resistir más que su compañero Dragon-slayer debido a las escamas de hierro.

Al notar que el Redfox era mucho más resistente físicamente, el Kurosaki se soltó un poco más, quizás se contuvo menos de lo que debió hacerlo, pero sólo bastó un puñetazo para hacer que Gajeel se estrellara contra la estatua de bronce que decoraba la plaza y que siguiera de largo hasta ser detenido por inercia propia. Había terminado chochando contra la barra de un bar cercano a la plaza, sus escamas se habían quebrado, el Dragon-slayer de hierro también quedó incapacitado para luchar.

–Rayos, Lucy, huye– gritó Gray preparándose para "contener" a Ichigo junto a Loke mientras la maga escapaba.

–No, no huiré yo-

Ichigo apareció con un shunpo en medio del trío, antes de que Gray pudiera reaccionar, fue neutralizado con una patada de hacha que se conectó en su cabeza. Notando que Loke no era un humano y según lo que pensó, parecía más un "Plus" que cualquier otra cosa. Se contuvo muchísimo menos, agarró su cabeza y la estampó contra el suelo con una fuerza tan demencial que incluso formó un cráter pequeño, el espíritu desapareció al ser derrotado.

Lucy miró a sus alrededores y observó a sus compañeros caídos, el temor que sentía no era poco, pero por su amado gremio y sus amigos no podía rendirse, prefería caer luchando al igual que ellos que caer rendida por voluntad propia. Levantó sus puños y tomó una torpe postura defensiva.

–Si eres como la Lucy que conozco, entonces tú eres la más peligrosa de este grupo…– señaló el peli-naranja caminando hacia ella.

– ¿P-por qué haces esto? ¿Qué te hemos hecho nosotros?

– ¿Que qué me han hecho? Atacaron a mis soldados, aquél impostor de Natsu me lanzó fuego y todos los demás comenzaron a atacarme sin ninguna razón aparente a pesar de que intenté llevar las cosas en sana paz. Créeme que quiero entender el por qué están tan agitados y quienes son, pero no puedo hacerlo si- Ichigo se calló y miró perplejo a la maga al ver la marca de gremio en el dorso de su mano derecha.

–Tú… ¿Por qué tienes esa marca en tu mano?

–Porque soy una maga de Fairy Tail– respondió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

El rey naranja suspiró muy profundo y rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza, miró hacia donde estaba Natsu y vio otra marca de gremio en su hombro. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, primero aparece este misterioso grupo de personas que son idénticos en apariencia a sus amigos pero actúan radicalmente distinto a como lo harían los que conoce, y luego afirman ser también magos de "Fairy Tail."

Ichigo descubrió su antebrazo dejando ver su negra marca de gremio en aras de que podría hacer que los magos confíen en él. Tanto Lucy como Happy abrieron los ojos muy ampliamente, ambos miraron boquiabiertos al muchacho desconfiando de si era algún tipo de truco o si realmente era un mago de Fairy Tail al igual que ellos, aunque ninguno recuerde haberlo visto jamás.

–Yo soy un miembro de Fairy Tail, o solía serlo antes de convertirme en rey…

– ¿_Es por eso que en esa estatua había un grabado del símbolo del gremio…?–_ infirió la rubia.

–Lucy, ¿Podrías cuidar de ellos por unos cuantos minutos?– preguntó el Shinigami mientras se aproximaba hacia zangetsu y la desenterraba.

– ¿C-cómo sabes mi nombre?

–Porque una persona idéntica a ti es una de mis compañeras de gremio. Además aquél Gray falso te llamó por tu nombre hace un momento.

– ¡Gray no es falso!– afirmó el pequeño gato Exceed.

–Eso lo veremos cuando vuelva– respondió mientras ajustaba su zanpakutō en su espalda.

– ¿Volver? ¿De dónde?

El Kurosaki hizo una pausa antes de responderle, se giró y la observó.

–Si su Erza es remotamente como la mía, entonces hay que detenerlas antes de que se maten entre ellas.

–Escuchen, vigílenlos pero no les hagan daño, confío en que esta "Lucy" puede mantenerlos en orden hasta que llegue y pueda descubrir qué rayos está pasando aquí– exclamó hacia sus soldados.

– ¡Lo que su majestad ordene!– dijeron todos los soldados al unísono en respuesta.

Ichigo finalmente tomó impulso y desapareció de la vista de todos usando su shunpo.

–Lucy… ¿Crees que sea cierto que es un mago de Fairy Tail?

–No lo sé, Happy…no entiendo qué sucede aquí.

La Heartfilia comenzó a mordisquear su uña derecha, pensativa sobre todo lo que ha acontecido desde que llegó a Edolas.

–Cuando yo, Natsu y Gajeel veníamos en camino– el pequeño Exceed fue interrumpido por la maga antes de poder continuar.

–Cuando Natsu, Gajeel y yo– corrigió la rubia.

– ¿¡También estabas allí!?

–No, Happy sólo estoy… – la maga simplemente suspiró y lo miró con una expresión en blanco.

–Olvídalo, solo continua lo que decías.

–Cuando veníamos hacia esta ciudad, pasamos por un lugar en el que había habido una batalla. Habían armas rotas y un edificio quemado…cerca del edificio había un cartel con el símbolo del gremio, además, los mercaderes que nos trajeron dijeron que Fairy Tail es muy famoso y conocido aquí… ¿Qué sucedería si hay más de un Fairy Tail?

– ¿Dices que no miente y que quizás ese otro Fairy Tail es al que él pertenece?

El Exceed azul asintió lentamente en respuesta.

–Suena muy loco, aunque la mayoría de cosas que involucran a Fairy Tail son locas. Pero aun así, si realmente es un mago de Fairy Tail ¿Por qué convirtió a nuestro gremio en lacrima y lo trajo aquí? Tú mismo viste lo que decía ese hombre sobre él y lo que estaba a punto de hacerles a Erza y Gray antes de que Natsu detuviera el evento.

– ¿Y sí tal vez todo esto es un gran malentendido?– respondió el Exceed con otra pregunta.

– No lo creo, quiero decir, vamos ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que haya un malentendido tan grande como este? De todas formas, no parece que haya mucho que hacer, estamos rodeados y los chicos no se han recuperado, tendremos que "confiar" en que él dice la verdad.

* * *

><p>(Hace unos minutos atrás….)<p>

/Algún lugar en las adyacencias de la plaza principal/

Ambas guerreras se estrellaron contra un puesto de frutas y verduras, aplastando los alimentos y destruyendo los soportes de madera.

– ¿Quién eres tú…?– cuestionó la maga de Fairy Tail levantándose y poniéndose en guardia.

–Erza Knightwalker, comandante de la Guardia Real, capitán general del segundo escuadrón de guerra mágica y guarda personal del rey.

–Yo soy Erza Scarlet, maga de Fairy Tail– dijo presentándose como modal de caballería.

–Hoh ¿Maga dices?– sonrió Knightwalker ante la ironía.

La militar lanzó una estocada con su lanza en su forma default, Scarlet re-equipó una espada y bloqueó el ataque, comenzando un forcejeo que formó fuertes corrientes de aire a sus alrededores. Los civiles empezaron a alejarse asustados, no queriendo verse envueltos en la batalla de las femmes fatales.

–A menos que seas una hermana gemela que nunca conocí, imagino que debes ser de Earthland, es la única explicación lógica que veo-

–Villanos, ¿Por qué convirtieron a nuestro gremio en lacrima?

La hermosa lancera simplemente se encogió de hombros en respuesta, sin que la caballera escarlata lo notara, Knightwalker activó un mecanismo de carga de energía en su lanza.

– ¿Dices ser una maga de Fairy Tail? Es decepcionante saber que hay una yo vinculada con ese patético gremio de magos.

–Ser una maga de Fairy Tail es mi honor más grande, no permitiré que ensucies el nombre de mi gremio– rugió Scarlet empujando con más fuerzas.

Knightwalker sonrió mordazmente, una mirada sádica y sanguinaria se reflejaba en su rostro. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin que tuviera una verdadera pelea, nada de entrenamientos o prácticas, anhelaba aquello de lo que su rey la mantenía privada, deseaba derramar sangre de nuevo, matar y aplastar toda oposición sin contemplación alguna. La caballera escarlata de Fairy Tail endureció su semblante al sentir la enorme aura asesina que destilaba la mujer.

Su expresión casi parecía una de lujuria ante el simple pensamiento de tener una verdadera batalla, relamió sus labios y apretó con más fuerza la empuñadura de su lanza.

–_Habla del gremio como si lo conociese bien…– _pensó Titania.

– ¿Sabes cómo solían llamarme? "Fairy Hunter", he matado a tanto miembros de Fairy Tail que me bautizaron como la cazadora de hadas– dijo para incitar a su oponente.

Ese comentario hizo que la reina de las hadas abriera muy ampliamente los ojos airada. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar para atacar, la lanza de Knightwalker brilló y liberó la energía que había cargado, creando una pequeña explosión que engulló a ambas. Las dos mujeres saltaron hacia atrás, separándose, ambas estaban envueltas en humo.

–Kansō: tenrin no yoroi– exclamó re-equipando su armadura de rueda celestial.

– _¿Cambio su armadura…?_

Earth-Erza atacó con espadas duales, su contraparte de Edolas bloqueó los ataques entrantes y contraatacó usando el contrapeso de su lanza para golpear a la maga en el rostro, Scarlet esquivó el ataque sin demasiada dificultad y alzó vuelo con las alas de su armadura.

–Blumenblatt– rezó antes de invocar una serie de espadas a sus espaldas y lanzarse para atacar con las armas que empuñaba.

Tras atacar con sus espadas duales, todas las espadas que había invocado se dispararon hacia la guarda real, ésta habiendo bloqueado con éxito el ataque anterior, dio un salto hacia la derecha girando sobre su propio eje para esquivar las espadas.

Knightwalker re-equipó su lanza Silfarion y arremetió contra su versión alterna, Erza Scarlet fue dominada ante el repentino y sustancial aumento en la velocidad de ataque de su oponente, sólo quedándole una opción para ponerse a la par de la peligrosa mujer.

–_Es, es rápida…en ese caso…_

–Kansō: Hishō no Yoroi.

Ésta vez re-equipó su armadura de vuelo, la armadura más rápida a su disposición. Habiendo cambiado sus espadas duales por una única espada recta similar en apariencia a un rapier, intercambiaron ataques a una velocidad altísima, suficiente como para que el suelo se marcara con patrones hechos por sus rápidos movimientos, por un momento ambas mujeres se estaban moviendo tan velozmente que sólo era visible la lluvia de chispas causada por sus armas al chocar.

La nativa de Edolas tomó la delantera fugazmente al estar mucho más habituada a luchar a alta velocidad por sus constantes entrenamientos en contra del Bankai de su rey.

Las dos se alejaron unos metros la una de la otra durante una milésima de segundo para seguidamente chocar con más furia. Knightwalker lanzó una estocada con su lanza, el arma rozó la cintura de Titania haciéndole un corte poco profundo. Scarlet también extendió su espada, la cual cortó de forma leve la mejilla derecha de su contraparte.

La caballera escarlata re-equipó una segunda espada en su mano izquierda para no darle tiempo de reaccionar a su oponente, aún sin que ninguna se recuperara de la posición en la que estaban, Titania lanzó un corte en diagonal hacia la lancera, Knightwalker bajó la cabeza a tiempo, el filo de la espada rozó por milímetros su cabeza y cortó unos cuantos mechones de su nudo trasero.

La cazadora de hadas no perdió tiempo tampoco para cambiar su lanza a su forma Explosion, al estar a tan extrema corta distancia, la explosiva cabeza encontró a su objetivo sin problemas, golpeando el lateral izquierdo de la reina de las hadas, exactamente en el lugar en el que fue cortada.

Esta explosión fue considerablemente más potente que la anterior, separándolas y enviando a Scarlet contra una tienda de abarrotes, la mujer chocó contra los estantes mientras que Knightwalker fue empujada hacia otro puesto de comida. Un enorme cráter se formó en el lugar en el que estalló el arma.

Titania salió de la tienda portando su armadura de la Emperatriz de Fuego que redujo de forma significativa el daño de la detonación.

– ¿_Otra vez cambió de armadura?_

–Así que tu magia es similar a la de mi lanza de los Diez Mandamientos.

–Así que tu magia es parecida a The Knight– dedujeron al mismo tiempo.

–Mi habilidad The Knight me permite modificar mis capacidades de lucha al cambiar instantáneamente de armas y armaduras, supongo que tu magia sólo te permite cambiar la forma de tu lanza. A pesar de eso, tu arma funciona como mi magia de caballero para fines prácticos.

La militar estaba excitándose cada vez más, por fin había encontrado a alguien con quien luchar a la par, no tan descomunalmente poderoso como el rey de Edolas, pero más cercano a su nivel propio, el oponente perfecto.

–Esta sensación es muy rara, el estar luchando con alguien con la misma cara, la misma voz…me pregunto qué se sentirá matarte– comentó mientras re-equipaba su lanza Mel-force.

Knightwalker lanzó una gigantesca onda de vacío de su lanza, demostrando que las mejoras que había hecho el mejor herrero en todo Edolas no eran pequeñas. Los peldaños del suelo comenzaron a removerse del camino debido a la magnitud del ataque, Erza Scarlet re-equipó su armadura Morning Star o "Lucero del Alba."

–Photon Slicer– exclamó juntando las espadas gemelas que le otorga la poderosa armadura y disparando un haz de energía mágica concentrada.

En el momento en que las técnicas chocaron, hubo una onda expansiva de energía mágica tan potente que todas las ventanas en un radio de cincuenta metros estallaron, todo el distrito comercial fue arrasado gracias al poder combinado de las técnicas, por suerte no había ningún civil cerca que resultara lastimado por los ataques.

Erza Scarlet cambió a su armadura de la Emperatriz del Rayo y disparó un potente láser de electricidad, el efecto Joule causado por el flujo de electricidad hizo que algunos restos de frutas en el suelo se chamuscaran por el calor. El potente ataque pudo haber lastimado severamente a la militar sí esta no hubiese re-equipado su lanza a Rune Save la cual anuló la magia del ataque.

Dando muestras de una habilidad recientemente agregada al arma, la guarda real disparó un proyectil amarillo con forma de cabeza de lanza hacia Titania.

La maga alzó la lanza de su armadura enfrente de sí misma y creó un escudo hecho con electricidad, el proyectil atravesó sin resistencia alguna el escudo y golpeó a la mujer de lleno.

Earth-Erza se sorprendió al ver que no tenía ninguna herida, de hecho, no sintió que haya recibido algún impacto, sin darle demasiada importancia alzó su arma y se preparó para atacar de nuevo, pero por alguna razón su armadura no hizo nada, no proyectó más electricidad.

Knightwalker sonrió y arremetió contra la mujer, ambas chocaron sus armas pero la de la habitante de Earthland seguía sin responder.

– ¿Extrañada? Por supuesto que lo estás, mi Rune Save cortó a través de la magia de tu armadura y la anuló, esa armadura que tienes puesta ahora es inservible.

La caballera de Fairy Tail se sorprendió ante esto pero simplemente empujó a la otra mujer y retrocedió unos pasos para decidir qué armadura podría utilizar para contrarrestarla.

–Tus amigos ya deben estar muertos para este momento, ese hombre que viste allí es el rey de toda Edolas. Lo llaman "el conquistador", ¿Sabes por qué? Porque logró conquistar el milenario imperio de Edolas en una noche, sí, derrotó a un ejército entero y al rey anterior él solo y en unas cuantas horas… Lo han llegado incluso a considerar un dios entre hombres, imagina lo que le estará haciendo a tus compañeros en este preciso instante…quizás ya ni quede algo reconocible de ellos– dijo la mujer sonriendo maliciosamente, intentando romper la concentración de su enemiga.

Erza frunció aún más el ceño, por un momento miró por el rabillo del ojo en dirección en donde pensaba que estaba la plaza. Confiaba en Natsu, Gray, Gajeel y Lucy, pero si lo que su oponente decía era cierto, entonces debía terminar el combate lo antes posible para socorrerlos.

–Te diré algo ¿Qué piensas si terminamos esto de una vez? En un único ataque, la que salga victoriosa de aquí será la que vuelva hacia allá con vida, no hay espacio para dos Erzas.

–Pareces muy apresurada para que esta batalla termine rápido, no sé por qué me has estado tentando para que me apure desde que comenzamos el combate, pero tienes razón, no hace falta dos Erzas y mis amigos me necesitan, haré como tú quieres, terminaré con esto de una vez usando mi armadura más poderosa.

Scarlet fue envuelta en un pilar de luz dorada mientras re-equipaba su máxima armadura.

–Armadura Fairy: yosei no yoroi…

– ¿Esa es tu magia más poderosa? Bien, entonces probemos su poder contra mi lanza sagrada Ravelt.

Knightwalker también re-equipó su mejor arma, la recién re-forjada Ravelt.

–Le has hecho demasiado daño a Fairy Tail para ser Erza.

–Y tú has alzado demasiado tu arma en contra de tu rey como para ser llamada Erza.

–Ven– gritaron al unísono.

Ambas mujeres cargaron la una contra la otra, determinadas a destruir a su oponente para proteger lo más importante para ellas.

Erza Scarlet fue envuelta en energía mágica de color verde expelida de su espada, Erza Knightwalker por otro lado fue envuelta también en energía de color violeta. Todo lo que había en los alrededores de ellas fue destruido por el simple exceso de energía, por un momento antes de chocar se pudieron ver a los ojos, sus miradas reflejaban lo mismo, deseos de proteger algo importante.

Sin embargo, antes de que las mujeres pudieran tocarse, los dejos de excesiva energía mágica fueron dispersados repentinamente.

Ambas abrieron los ojos muy ampliamente, ninguna pudo darse cuenta del momento en el que sucedió, pero Ichigo estaba parado en medio de las dos, bloqueando la punta de la lanza Ravelt con la empuñadura de zangetsu quien aún yacía vendada en su espalda, y deteniendo la espada de la Armadura Fairy con su mano izquierda.

– ¿Q-qué, c-cómo?– tartamudeó Titania no pudiendo asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

–Sabía que vendrías a interrumpir, como siempre– comentó Edo-Erza con una expresión de disgusto.

–Ambas, deténgase ya o las detendré por la fuerza.

La caballera escarlata retrocedió y se puso en guardia. La capitana por otro lado bajó su lanza y la devolvió a su forma original.

–Tú nombre es Erza también, ¿verdad?– preguntó tratando de actuar de forma afable.

– ¿Qué les hiciste a los chicos?– preguntó Titania llena de ansiedad, no queriendo creer que había sucedido lo peor.

–Tuve que dejarlos fuera de combate, no escuchaban ni tampoco querían dejarme hablar. Están un poco maltrechos pero están bien.

Earth-Erza sintió alivio al escuchar eso, pero aun así no bajó la guardia, todavía no podía confirmar las intenciones del peli-naranja, no sabía si era un enemigo o un aliado.

–No vine aquí para luchar, sólo quiero conversar con ustedes y saber quiénes son y porqué están actuando de forma tan violenta, quizás pueda ayudarlos.

–Hmmpf y pensar que palabras como esas están saliendo por tu boca en este momento, antes la habrías atacado sin hablar tantas estupideces.

–Eso era antes, Erza. Ahora soy un rey, debo actuar como uno, ya no puedo buscarle una solución a todo combatiendo, a veces es mejor bajar tu espada e intentar platicar pacíficamente.

–Dices palabras sabias– comentó la Scarlet.

– ¿Aún desconfías de mí?

–Sí.

Ichigo suspiró y frotó su mentón un poco.

–Escucha, "otra Erza", viste lo que acabo de hacer ¿Crees que si quisiera hacerte algo no lo habría hecho antes de que te dieras cuenta?

–…–

Ichigo cabeceó de lado a lado al ver que la guerrera seguía sin bajar su guardia. Removió a zangetsu del rosario en el que colgaba y lo colocó en el suelo, caminó hacia la maga de cabellera escarlata y extendió su mano diestra hacia ella.

–Hay veces en las que es mejor bajar tu espada y platicar, yo lo acabo de hacer, si no bajas tu arma no llegaremos al fondo de esto.

Erza notó algo que la hizo abrir sus ojos muy ampliamente, cuando el muchacho extendió su mano, su antebrazo se descubrió y mostró el símbolo de su gremio.

–T-tú…

El Kurosaki dirigió su mirada hacia donde veía Titania, al ver su propia marca de gremio lo entendió.

– ¿Esto? Es la marca del gremio al que pertenezco, Fairy Tail.

– ¿Cómo? Nunca te he visto antes.

–Ella es de Earthland, probablemente haya otro Fairy Tail en esa dimensión– comentó Knightwalker despejando las dudas de ambos.

–Así que a eso te referías con "cazadora de hadas", existe otro Fairy Tail aquí.

–Sí, si existe, yo solía ser parte de él, bueno…aún lo soy, simplemente ya no soy un miembro activo desde que tomé el trono. Y Erza dejó de ser la cazadora de hadas desde que se convirtió en mi guardaespaldas personal.

La susodicha giró los ojos irritada ante los intentos de su rey por dar explicaciones que ella consideraba como "innecesarias".

–Supongo que puedo creer en la palabra de otro mago de Fairy Tail…pero no pienses que eso significa que confíe en ti– dijo la mujer mientras bajaba la guardia y re-equipaba su armadura Heart Kreuz.

–Los llevaré a mi palacio y me explicarán cómo llegaron aquí desde Earthland, haré que los envíen de vuelta.

El rey naranja tomó su arma y la ajustó a su rosario, la maga y la militar lo siguieron hasta la plaza principal en donde se encontraron con Lucy y Happy. Un pelotón de soldados los escoltó hacia el castillo, llevaron a los magos inconscientes para que recibieran el tratamiento médico que les hiciera falta debido a la pelea. Decir que el Shinigami sustituto estaba molesto al enterarse de que los magos fueron traídos por la fuerza hacia Edolas en una situación bastante similar a la suya, era muy poco específico, el rey estaba encolerizado al saber sobre ello, decidido a castigar al responsable por convertir a Earth-Fairy Tail y al pueblo de Magnolia en lacrima.

Una persona observaba desde una de las ventanas del castillo mientras los magos de Earthland ingresaban a la fortaleza junto al rey, esa persona sonrió ante la escena y dijo para sí mismo.

–_Todos los engranajes ya están en sus respectivos lugares, el reloj del destino se ha puesto en marcha…sólo es cuestión de tiempo…tic-tac, tic-tac…_


	14. El peso de la soberanía

Disclaimer: Bleach y Fairy Tail son propiedad de Teti Kobu y Mishama Hori-senpai-desu, ya ustedes saben el resto.

* * *

><p><em>"El amor es un humo que sale del vaho de los suspiros; al disiparse, un fuego que chispea en los ojos de los amantes; al ser sofocado, un mar nutrido por las lágrimas de los amantes; ¿qué más es? Una locura muy sensata, una hiel que ahoga, una dulzura que conserva."<em>

[William Shakespeare- Romeo y Julieta 1. º Acto, escena I]

* * *

><p>(Hace un día atrás…)<p>

/A las afueras de Traia, cercanías a la Ciudad Real/

El escritor y periodista Gajeel se encontraba manejando a alta velocidad una motocicleta mágica en medio del desierto que separaba al pueblo de Traia de la Ciudad Real. Su apuro se debía a que había descubierto algo muy perturbador, algo que podría definir no solo el destino de su amigo rey, sino el futuro de toda Edolas.

La arena y rocas eran empujadas hacia un lado dando paso a las gruesas ruedas del vehículo, Gajeel aceleraba cada vez más, aproximándose bruscamente a la velocidad límite de la moto. La aguja del velocímetro danzaba de derecha a izquierda, pareciendo querer detenerse antes de llegar a la máxima velocidad a razón de seguridad de su piloto.

–_Debo llegar a tiempo, Ichigo debe saber que está en peligro…todos lo están. El enemigo estuvo entre nosotros durante todo este tiempo, solo que nosotros fuimos lo bastante tontos como para no notarlo desde un principio. _

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ser golpeado por una leve tormenta de arena, cubrió sus ojos y lentes con su antebrazo izquierdo, involuntariamente aceleró más para escapar de la repentina tormenta. Soltó un leve gruñido al ser bombardeado no solo por arena, sino por pequeñas rocas también, cuando por fin logró escapar de las fauces de la naturaleza, observó a la distancia una figura negra, no pudo evitar tener un ataque de ansiedad al ver a la lejana y poco reconocible figura.

No necesitaba estar frente a frente para saber lo que era, ya podía imaginárselo, su mismo ser podía sentir qué era, su intelecto era demasiado afinado como para ser engañado, estaba perfectamente seguro de lo que era, eran las garras de la muerte que se cernían sobre él en esa soleada tarde.

Un haz de energía rojiza se dirigía hacia él a toda velocidad, demasiado grande como para no ser notada, demasiado rápida como para poder detallarla. Pudo maniobrar su vehículo para esquivarla a tiempo por tan solo centímetros, en la simple milésima de segundos que pasó a su lado, sintió el gran calor que emanaba la concentrada energía.

El proyectil al hacer contacto con el suelo ocasionó una gigantesca explosión, la arena y rocas formaron una ola. La onda expansiva lo golpeó y casi pierde el control de su vehículo, pero logró recuperarlo a tiempo. El periodista frenó y permitió que su moto siguiera la corriente de la ola en lugar de resistirse a ella.

Al haberse superpuesto a la ola de arena, logró dejar que ésta pasara delante de él y pudo acelerar nuevamente.

Ya estaba más cerca de la negruzca figura, pudo distinguir lo que era. Un hombre portando una armadura negra, su armadura era más negra que cualquier cosa que haya visto antes, quizás zangetsu era comparable a la oscura tonalidad. Aunque no solo era el color, o la carencia de él, había algo más, era algo que le daba cierta cualidad siniestra y oscura más allá de si el conjunto era negro o no.

Gajeel aceleró mucho más, la resistencia del aire arrojó sus lentes hacia un lado, ya no podía mantener sus ojos completamente abiertos, pero esa figura negra seguía allí parada en medio de la nada, aún podía verla a pesar de tener sus ojos casi cerrados, esa acosadora figura.

Se inclinó hacia adelante para reducir la resistencia del aire y poder adoptar una posición más aerodinámica. Seguía en línea recta pero ese caballero negro no se movía, no parecía dudar de sus capacidades defensivas, no se inmutaba en lo absoluto.

El caballero dragón se movió por fin. Se movió hacia adelante, hacia el reportero que manejaba a toda velocidad, caminó calmadamente, creando un sonido de pistones girando que contrastaba con el rugido del motor mágico de la motocicleta.

Los sonidos hacían eco en el deshabitado desierto casi como si fuera una melodía de batalla. Ambos se dirigían el uno hacia el otro, al estar a punto de ser chocado, el negro caballero levantó su pie derecho y obstruyó la rueda delantera del vehículo. La llanta estalló como si de un globo se tratara, el resto de la rueda quedó aplastada, Gajeel fue disparado hacia adelante, el chasís junto al manillar se deformaron y se hundieron totalmente.

Antes de que pudiera aterrizar en el suelo y subsecuentemente ser pisado por su propio vehículo, Gajeel fue atrapado por el nuevo caballero dragón quien lo haló por su corbata, la motocicleta pasó a un lado de él y terminó estrellándose contra una gran roca.

El escritor se estaba ahorcando con su propia pieza de indumentaria, la corbata estaba apretando su cuello y no podía hacer nada al respecto al no poder tocar tierra firme. Aunque agitándose por la desesperación de tener su cuello oprimido, no apartó su mirada de esa persona que tenía enfrente.

El nuevo caballero dragón era radicalmente distinto al anterior, ya no se trataba de un gigantesco dragón mecánico como el Dorma Anim original. Este en realidad sí parecía ser un caballero, medía unos dos metros con diez centímetros. Su armadura era de un negro tan absoluto que ni siquiera la luz del sol se reflectaba en el metal, su cuerpo estaba recubierto por completo con el oscuro material. Su yelmo se asemejaba a la cara de un dragón con las fauces cerradas, la semejanza se reforzaba mucho más con dos brillantes luces rojas que parecían ser los "ojos" del dragón junto a cuatro protuberancias alargadas con forma de cuernos que salían de los laterales de su cabeza y apuntaban hacia atrás, los dos superiores siendo más largos que los inferiores. El torso estaba decorado con dos franjas rojizas que a su vez también parecían los ojos de un dragón, en sus hombreras tres piezas metálicas se curvaban hacia arriba para parecer más "cuernos" de dragón.

La punta de los dedos de sus guanteletes se extendían dándole apariencia de "garras", los codales y rodilleras poseían una pieza curva similar a sus hombreras, la diferencia siendo que estas tenían filo. Toda la armadura estaba decorada con grabados ornamentales parecidos a escamas, cadenas y pernos. En ciertas secciones como los brazales, el dorso de las manos, las espinilleras y la espalda había reactores energéticos de varios tamaños con forma de círculos lumínicos de un fuerte color rojizo.

El caballero mecánico soltó la corbata del periodista y esta vez lo tomó por el cuello, Gajeel podía sentir como las afiladas garras perforaban superficialmente su piel a pesar de que su captor no estaba haciendo presión alguna.

–Parecías apurado… ¿Vas a algún lugar en particular, reportero?– dijo con una voz mecanizada.

–Uuugggh…s-s-sí…., i-i-iba a avisarle a Ichig-go…s-sobre ti…

–No puedo permitirte hacer eso, tú bien lo sabes.

Gajeel sonrió a pesar de estar privado de oxígeno, sabía lo que sucedería, estaba consciente de que era su final, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

–H-hay m-muchas co-cosas que desearía…ha-haber hecho… Nunca pude e-escribir ese artículo s-sobre los huérfanos de las purgas…o esa entrevista a I-Ichigo…

–…..–

–Él…te de-detendrá ¿Lo s-sabes?, yo estoy seguro d-de que lo ha-hará…

–Quizás sí, más probablemente no– respondió el caballero negro antes de romper el cuello del escritor.

Liberó su agarre, él cayó bruscamente al suelo, extendió sus manos hacia el cielo en un fútil reflejo por recuperar el aire, se retorció ante la falta de oxígeno, tras unos largos y agónicos segundos, falleció en ese vacío desierto. El caballero dragón se marchó, dejando a su adversario para ser enterrado por la arena y devorado por los insectos.

* * *

><p>(Tiempo actual…)<p>

/Ciudad Real-Palacio del rey/

Ichigo caminaba imponentemente a través de los pasillos de su castillo, su ceño estaba más fruncido de lo usual, su mirada reflejaba una inconmensurable ira. A sus lados caminaban Lucy Heartfilia, el Exceed azul Happy, y las dos Erzas junto a un grupo de soldados que cargaban al mago de creación de hielo y a los Dragon-slayers.

–Llévenlos a la enfermería para que les suministren tratamiento médico, cuando despierten asígnenles habitaciones para que se hospeden mientras arreglo todo este desorden– ordenó el rey de Edolas en un tono de voz que jamás había usado antes, un tono verdaderamente demandante, digno de un monarca de su nivel.

–S-sí, señor…cómo usted ordene…

Los soldados se retiraron apresuradamente, el "rey de las hadas" era conocido por los habitantes del palacio como alguien que a pesar de siempre llevar el ceño fruncido y parecer molesto, en realidad actuaba de forma cortés y rara era la vez que utilizaba los beneficios de su cargo, prefiriendo "pedir" que "ordenar". Pero en esta oportunidad era distinto, el verlo actuar como un rey dando órdenes con verdadera severidad había intimidado a todos en el lugar, incluso los sirvientes estaban atemorizados de dirigirle la palabra al regente.

– ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ DAN?– bramó enfurecido.

–E-e-e-e-e— tartamudeó un joven vasallo que tuvo la mala suerte de estar en el pasillo en ese mismo instante.

– ¿"E-e-e-e-e" qué? No te estoy pidiendo que me recites el abecedario, estoy preguntando dónde está mi jefe de estado– replicó con un grito.

Los magos de Fairy Tail se miraron entre ellos, descontentos por la actitud del adolescente, particularmente Scarlet quién seguía renuente a confiar en él.

–N-no lo sé, s-su majestad.

–Entonces busca a alguien que lo sepa. Cuando encuentren a ese imbécil, díganle que vaya al salón del trono, lo estaré esperando.

–S-sí, señor– dijo soltando unos sacos de alimento que parecía estar llevando a las cocinas.

– ¿Te sientes bien? Pareces poseído por un rey– comentó sarcásticamente la guarda real, sólo causando que el joven regente le dirigiera una mirada de molestia.

El Shinigami se encaminó hacia su salón del trono, los magos y su guardaespaldas lo siguieron. Al ingresar dejó a zangetsu reposando a un lado del asiento real, luego tomó su corona que descansaba sobre una almohada aterciopelada en un pedestal. Se la colocó junto a una capa blanca con un peculiar "pelaje" negro en los bordes, al tener puesta sus vestiduras reales, se sentó en su trono viendo hacia los magos.

–Entonces, según lo que me dijeron, ustedes son de la dimensión paralela a Edolas, Earthland. Su pueblo y gremio fueron convertidos en lacrima y ustedes fueron enviados aquí en una misión de rescate por un tal "Mystogan"…

–Aye.

Ichigo quien tenía su pierna derecha cruzada sobre la izquierda y su cabeza descansando sobre su puño, dirigió su atención al gato azul.

–Eso no explica el por qué hay un Exceed entre ustedes.

Lucy miró momentáneamente a Happy para enseguida dirigirse al soberano de cabello naranja.

–Eso no es importante, lo que importa es si puedes devolver a nuestros amigos a la normalidad.

–Lo haré, pero primero quiero descubrir quién reactivó el Anima.

–Devolver a Magnolia y a nuestros compañeros a su estado original es más importante que tus investigaciones internas– replicó Earth-Erza.

–No eres muy inteligente, ¿No es así, "mujercita"? ¿Qué harás si se niega, lo atacarás? En este momento estás sujeta a nuestras leyes y condiciones, ninguno de ustedes está en posición como para exigir algo– respondió Knightwalker quien estaba recostada en una esquina del salón.

Titania la miró con el ceño muy fruncido a lo que la militar respondió con una sonrisa sardónica.

–Suficiente, Erza.

–Mystogan nos habló del Anima, dijo que era una máquina creada para robarle magia a Earthland– agregó la Heartfilia tratando de desviar la atención lejos del conflicto entre las mujeres de cabellera escarlata.

–Eso es exactamente lo que es, de hecho yo no soy nativo de Edolas, al igual que ustedes, fui traído en contra de mi voluntad por el Anima que confundió de alguna forma mis poderes con magia.

– ¿¡También eres de Earthland!?– preguntaron el Exceed y la maga de espíritus estelares al mismo tiempo.

–No exactamente, soy de "otro" lugar, un lugar mucho más lejano. Aunque sí conozco a alguien de Earthland al igual que ustedes– dijo pensando en su aprendiz.

–Entonces comprendes a la perfección nuestro deseo porque nuestros amigos sean liberados pronto– habló la Scarlet subiendo dos peldaños del trono.

Knightwalker se enderezó y apretó ligeramente el asta de su lanza al ver que la caballera de Fairy Tail se había acercado más al rey.

–Sí, lo comprendo mejor que nadie, pero también deben entender que necesito castigar primero al que hizo esto para que no vuelva a suceder– respondió inclinándose hacia la mujer.

Las puertas se abrieron atrayendo la atención del grupo, el jefe de estado bostezaba mientras ingresaba al salón.

– ¿Qué sucede, Ichigo? Me dijeron que era algo…

Dan miró perplejo a las dos Erzas.

–Importante… Oh por el rey, se están multiplicando.

–Muy gracioso, veamos si seguirás siendo gracioso una vez que te arranque la lengua–respondió Knightwalker irritada ante el comentario.

–Necesito hablar con Dan…a solas– dijo Ichigo levantándose de su trono.

La guarda real giró los ojos irritada aunque acató la orden y salió, Earth-Erza le hizo señas a Lucy y Happy para que también salieran, una vez que las puertas se cerraron hubo silencio absoluto en el salón.

–Ichigo, no entiendo que– trató de decir el peli-rojo pero fue forzado a cohibirse al ser tomado por su suéter y ser presionado contra la pared.

– ¿CREES QUE ES GRACIOSO, DAN? ¿Crees que es divertido que te saquen sin consentimiento de tu hogar y te traigan aquí por la fuerza?– exclamó oprimiendo más al muchacho contra la pared.

–Ichigo, no sé de qué-

– ¿No sabes de qué hablo? ¿Quieres que te diga de qué hablo? ¿Sabes por qué hay dos Erzas, dos Lucy, dos Natsus y dos Gray?-

–Espera, ¿¡Hay dos Erzas y dos Lucy!? ¡Eso es aterrador!

–No estoy jugando, ellos son de Earthland, son como versiones opuestas de mis compañeros, son raros, alocados y orgullosos, pero son magos de Fairy Tail también. No permitiré que sean víctimas de la estúpida obsesión que todos comparten en este lugar por la magia eterna.

–Como tú, no quieres que sean víctimas como tú… ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir y no puedes?

El rey naranja soltó a su jefe de estado y bajó la mirada.

– ¿Fuiste tú?

–Claro que no fui yo, Ichigo. El Anima ha permanecido sellada desde que ordenaste su desactivación.

– ¿Entonces quién?

–Si te calmas un poco, podremos averiguarlo juntos, Ichigo…

El adolescente se acercó a su trono y se sentó, apretó sus parpados con los dedos índice y pulgar de su diestra, tenía una expresión abatida.

–Necesito castigar a quien hizo eso, debe pagar por lo que les hizo.

–Eres demasiado imparcial, Ichigo. Comprendo que los apoyes, tú más que nadie puede entender a la perfección por lo que están pasando, pero le estás echando demasiada culpa a la persona que reactivó el Anima. Tú no entiendes lo que sentimos las personas normales, los que estamos abajo en la cadena alimenticia, no todos tenemos poderes como los tuyos y la única ventaja que tenemos sobre otras especies está desapareciendo lentamente, es lógico que alguien busque una forma de arreglar eso.

Ichigo volvió a mirar al muchacho, pero esta vez con una mirada muy fría. Dan sonrió nervioso ante la mirada.

–Hablas como si estuvieras buscándote excusas por lo que hiciste…

–Estás paranoico, Ichigo. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que también veas desde la otra perspectiva.

– ¿Cuál "otra" perspectiva? ¿La perspectiva de alguien que toma la vida de los demás como una perversa fuente de energía? ¿O quizás la perspectiva de alguien que arranca a otra persona de su hogar y le roba sus poderes para usarlos en su contra?

–Así que sí tengo razón, todo esto se trata de eso. No todos somos culpables porque te hayan traído aquí, Ichigo.

–No estoy molesto por eso, imbécil. Estoy molesto porque intento hacer lo correcto por primera vez desde que me convertí en rey y TÚ vienes y me dices que me calme para "ver desde la otra perspectiva".

– ¿Ahora hablamos de lo que es correcto hacer como rey? Bien, hablemos de lo que es correcto hacer como un rey ya que pareces ser un experto en la materia. Vamos a dejar de lado por un momento el hecho de que te desapareciste durante casi un día entero. Hablemos mejor de como destruiste gran parte del castillo y la ciudad en tu lucha contra Fausto, no parece la gran cosa, es solo apilar piedras hasta que la ciudad quede reconstruida ¿no es así? Pues te equivocas, necesitamos recursos para reparar la ciudad, dinero, al igual que lo necesitamos para reparar tu "campo de entrenamiento" que terminas destruyendo a diario. ¿Cómo conseguimos ese dinero? Elevando los impuestos, cosa que no sólo causaría descontento entre la población general sino que también daría una mala imagen a un rey recién nombrado. ¿Con qué alegras a un pueblo y distraes su atención? Con lo que más le gusta, en este caso, magia.

– ¿Esa es tu excusa para convertir un pueblo entero en lacrima? Según tú, ¿la razón por la que debería pasar por alto que hayan reactivado el Anima es porque "mantiene al pueblo contento" y los hace más fácilmente manipulables?

–Te preguntaré esto, Ichigo, y quiero que me lo respondas con la mayor sinceridad posible. ¿Cuál es el deber de un rey?

–Proteger a su pueblo– respondió sin dudar ni por un segundo.

–Te equivocas, no eres "el guardián de Edolas" como te llaman, no eres un justiciero o algo por el estilo. Eres un rey, el deber del rey es gobernar, si quieres que el pueblo esté protegido, para eso está la milicia. Gobernar significa darle a tu pueblo no lo que pide sino lo que realmente necesita. Nunca has visto el verdadero panorama porque siempre has estado distrayéndote jugando con la generala Erza y la señorita Mirajane, no sabes gobernar, no sabes ser un rey. ¿Crees que un buen rey es aquel que "protege" a su pueblo? ¿El reino prospera con la "protección"? ¿Come con la "protección"? ¿Cuál es tu concepto de "proteger"? Proteger a un pueblo como un rey no es cuidarlos de gatos voladores, es darles lo que necesitan, algo que no has hecho ni una sola vez desde que te coronaron.

El Kurosaki bajó la cabeza al ser acribillado por las duras palabras de su jefe de estado, tomó a su zanpaku-to y la ajustó en su espalda, la empuñadura sobresaliendo entre el espacio de su shihakusho y su capa.

–Tienes razón, no sé ser un rey, pero en mi defensa, nunca pedí esto, cuando vine esa noche a detener a Fausto no vine con la idea de "conquistar" Edolas, sólo quería proteger al gremio que me dio cobijo cuando tuve frío y compañía cuando me sentí solo.

El Shinigami sustituto removió la corona de su cabeza y la extendió hacia Dan.

–Si tanto sabes sobre cómo ser un buen rey, entonces se tú el rey. Yo igual los enviaré a su hogar y destruiré el Anima con mis propias manos para que nadie más tenga que pasar por esto– dijo entregando la preciada corona al muchacho y saliendo del lugar.

–Ichigo, espera, Ichigo– exclamó sólo para ser ignorado.

El jefe de estado miró la corona en sus manos, suspiró y la colocó en el pedestal al que pertenecía.

El peli-naranja caminó hacia sus aposentos, su mente estaba agobiada, estaba sufriendo de un enorme cansancio mental.

– ¡Rey!

Al mirar a su lado, vio a su energética ayudante, Coco.

–Hola, Coco…pensaba que estabas dormida.

– ¡Estaba! Ya desperté.

–Deberías descansar un poco más, anoche estuviste festejando toda la madrugada con los Exceeds.

– ¡Estoy un poquito cansada, pero estoy bien!– exclamó la alegre chica mientras corría alrededor del joven Shinigami.

–Oye, ¿Viste a donde se fue Erza y los magos de Earthland?– preguntó dirigiéndose a un guardia.

El hombre se puso firme e hizo una salutación.

–Los magos de Earthland fueron a las instalaciones médicas para ver a sus compañeros, señor.

– ¿Y Erza?

–No lo sé, su majestad.

–Gracias.

–Sabe que no necesita dar las gracias, señor, estamos para servirle.

El peli-naranja continuó caminando, Coco lo siguió, corriendo de lado a lado como siempre.

–Su majestad, ¿Por qué se ve triste?– preguntó la chica.

–No estoy triste, Coco…solo estoy agotado.

– ¿No durmió bien ayer?

–No, no es eso. Es otro tipo de agotamiento.

– ¿Quiere que le busque una rebanada de pastel de chocolate cuádruple? Eso siempre lo pone de buen humor.

Ichigo le dirigió una sonrisa agotada a su ayudante y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, ella lo miró curiosa ante el gesto.

–Hoy no, Coco. Gracias, sólo…sólo quiero estar solo durante un rato, tengo muchas cosas que pensar… Encárgate de que le den cualquier cosa que los magos de Earthland necesiten. Si alguien me busca, estaré en mi habitación, diles que estoy indispuesto.

La ayudante se quedó parada allí viendo al rey seguir a través del pasillo, lo miró con suma preocupación al no estar acostumbrada a verlo en ese estado.

Ichigo entró a sus aposentos deseando descansar. Desbrocho su capa y la arrojó a su cama, desajustó a zangetsu para dejarle reposar sobre una mesa que estaba cerca de unas ventanas. Seguidamente se sentó en el borde de su cama y llevó sus manos a su cabeza cubriendo sus ojos con la zona del monte de venus de sus palmas, apoyando sus codos de sus rodillas.

Tras apretar su dentadura con mucha fuerza, relajó su mandíbula y suspiró profundamente. Se levantó para desvestirse, primero desanudando el cinto de su obi, luego abrió su kimono y se lo quitó, no muy atrás le siguió el kosode, luego las hakamas juntos a sus medias y sandalias.

Se aproximó a su baño para que el agua caliente quizá relajara su mente y lo desviara de sus preocupaciones. Una vez entró a su ducha, dejó que el agua limpiara el sudor, sucio e impurezas de su cuerpo, dejando que la regadera golpeara directamente su nuca y lomos.

El vapor invadió todo el baño, levantó su cara permitiendo que la lluvia purificadora diera directo en su rostro, así permaneció durante unos largos minutos.

Después de remover los restos de jabón, se sumergió en una inmensa bañera, aun pensativo sobre todo lo que ha estado aconteciendo. Nunca había tenido que preocuparse por tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, nunca fue una persona de preocuparse de algo que no fuera la seguridad de sus seres queridos, pero ahora tenía a dos gremios de los qué cuidar, una odiada raza, una aprendiz, un amor y un reino entero.

Ahora estando recostado dentro de la bañera, levantó su mano derecha y miró su muñeca, más específicamente las marcas de los remanentes de su fullbring. El ver esa equis negra en su mano le trajo los recuerdos de cómo había recuperado sus poderes, como Rukia, Renji, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Toshiro, Ikkaku, su padre, Urahara, el capitán comandante y el resto de la Sociedad de Almas le habían legado la oportunidad de recuperar sus poderes.

– _¿Y si…qué habría pasado si ese día hubiese podido llegar a la Sociedad de Almas? ¿Habría podido detener la invasión Quincy? ¿Los habría podido salvar…? ¿Aun así habría podido conocer a Fairy Tail…a Mira?– _se preguntó así mismo.

–Fairy Tail…– pensó en voz alta mientras se sumergía.

–_Dos Fairy Tails…dos gremios con los mismos miembros pero con personalidades distintas…bueno, y con una Erza…una Erza que no actúa como si sufriese de dolores menstruales permanentemente. Me pregunto cómo será el Fairy Tail de Earthland, ¿Pelearán por cualquier tontería al igual que nosotros lo hacemos? Si hay una versión paralela de cada uno de nuestros miembros… ¿Habrá otra Mira? ¿Cómo será ella…?_

–_Oye, hablando de otros Fairy Tails, últimamente he tenido un sueño recurrente– _comentó el Hollow blanco.

–_No estoy hablando contigo, ¿Podrías no escuchar mis pensamientos?_

–_No. Como decía, tengo un recurrente sueño desde hace un tiempo._

–_Espera, ¿tú sueñas?_

–_Claro que lo hago, pero a diferencia de ti, va más allá de tener sueños húmedos con Mira._

– _¡Cállate! ¡Eso fue solo una vez y esas sabanas estaban mojadas por sudor! _

–_Claaaaro, "sudor", había mucho "sudor" en tus pantalones esa noche._

–_Púdrete._

–_Como decía, tengo un sueño recurrente. Sueño que todo esto, todo lo que vivimos no es más que una historia amateur escrita por un adolescente alcohólico que no tiene nada más útil que hacer que fastidiarnos la vida. Y no solo eso, no somos los "únicos"._

– _¿A qué te refieres con los "únicos"?_

–_También sueño que hay "otros", otro tú, otra Mira, otro yo. Todos personajes de más historias amateur. También sueño con un "Guardián rojo" ¿O era amarillo? ¡Ah! escarlata, un tal "Guardián Escarlata". Otro de mis sueños es con un sujeto parecido a ti pero en lugar de ser un Shinigami es un Quincy y es ya sabes...menos niña._

–_Vete al demonio, Shiro._

– _¡Cierto! Hablando de demonios, me recordaste a otro, a un cazador de demonios con cabello plateado cuya historia muere pero los fans la continúan reviviendo. _

–_Tienes serios problemas ¿Sabías?_

–_Sé que los tengo, ¿Eso que tiene que ver con mis sueños?_

–_Que tus sueños son los de alguien con graves problemas mentales._

– _¡Hey! Yo no soy el único que sueña cosas raras aquí, pregúntale al viejo, él sueña que tiene una mascota llamada "Haschwalth."_

–_Por lo menos sueña con algo normal, una mascota, tú en cambio sueñas basura metafísica de realidades distintas y esa clase de tonterías._

– _¡Algún día verás que tengo la razón! ¡Cuando ese día llegue, seré el protagonista de mi propia historia!_

–Sí, sí, lo que tú digas– respondió mientras salía de la bañera y se cubría con una toalla.

Después de secarse el cuerpo y el cabello, tomó sus ropajes y se vistió de nuevo. A pesar de lo refrescante que fue la ducha, aún seguía muy estresado, decidió sentarse frente a la ventana principal simplemente observando la ciudad desde arriba.

–Mira allí abajo…todos ellos, todas esas personas son mi responsabilidad…ellos me ven como su rey…y yo ni siquiera sé lo que necesitan, no sé cómo gobernarlos…su confianza en mí es en vano…

–_No pienses eso, Ichigo. Solo hablas como una persona molesta consigo misma. Nadie nace conociendo todo, así como aprendiste a ser un Shinigami para proteger a tus seres queridos, así mismo podrás aprender a ser un rey para tu pueblo–_ expresó Zangetsu, tratando de reconfortar a su portador.

– ¿Acaso es posible aprender a ser un rey?

–_Claro que lo es, cuando la necesidad lo requiere, puedes aprender cualquier cosa si verdaderamente lo intentas. Ser un rey no es tan difícil como parece, tienes la fuerza, tienes la disposición, lo único que te falta es conectarte más con tu pueblo para poder entender sus necesidades._

–_Qué curioso que digas eso, pareciera que tienes mucha experiencia en eso de ser soberano, ¿eh?_

Zangetsu le dirigió una mirada de disgusto al Hollow ante su comentario.

–Ese es el problema, viejo...ellos no son mi pueblo… Yo ni siquiera pertenezco a este lugar. No sé qué pensaba cuando acepté esto, en lugar de mantener seguros a mis amigos, lo único que logré fue colocarlos en el ojo del huracán.

El afligido Shinigami levantó su mirada y en ese momento vio la lacrima gigante que flotaba por encima de la ciudad, Magnolia y el gremio de Earthland Fairy Tail yacían allá arriba. Era como un doloroso estigma que demostraba que falló en hacer cumplir su autoridad como rey. Apretó con mucha fuerzas sus puños ante esa vista.

–_Los devolveré a su hogar, no puedo dejar que personas inocentes sufran por mi culpa._

Un toqueteo en la puerta junto a un llamado lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Ichigo, ¿Puedo entrar…?

Cabeceó de lado a lado al darse cuenta de que Coco hizo exactamente lo opuesto a lo que se le ordenó.

–Mira, sí, puedes entrar.

La albina abrió la puerta e ingresó a la habitación, el Kurosaki aún sentado giró su cuerpo para verla.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? Coco me dijo que te veías triste.

El muchacho volvió a observar hacia la ventana.

–Sí, Mira…estoy bien– respondió secamente.

–Oí lo de los magos de Earthland, cuando estaba en la plaza juré por un segundo que ellos eran los chicos.

–No, son personas traídas por el Anima. Te sorprendería lo distintos que son a los chicos que conocemos. ¿Qué sucedió con Lisanna?

–Ella…no lo sé, está muy deprimida, se encerró en su habitación y no ha querido salir. Pensé que tú podrías hablar con ella pero parece que tampoco estás en condiciones como para levantarle los ánimos a alguien.

–No, parece que no lo estoy…

–….–

–…–

– ¿Quieres…quieres que te deje a solas?

–Yo…yo…no por favor…ésta vez no quiero estar solo…– respondió bajando la cabeza, su cabello cubriendo su mirada.

La mayor de los Strauss se adentró más en los aposentos reales y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un largo tiempo, hubo un gran sosiego en el lugar. El joven rey miraba perdidamente hacia afuera, casi como sí en el fondo quisiera escapar de ese lugar, escapar de ese cargo, escapar de todo por un tiempo, o por lo menos hasta que pudiera aclararse la mente. La hermosa maga albina lo observaba sin saber qué decir o si debía decir algo en lo absoluto. Siempre intentó apoyarlo, siempre estuvo para él pero por alguna razón, no sabía cómo ayudarlo a lidiar con sus depresiones, era como si él fuera un libro encriptado en un indescifrable código, no podía ser leído a menos que quisiera, no lo podía ayudar aunque lo intentara, eso causó un leve dolor en el pecho de Mirajane.

–Y-ya sé, ¿Te gustaría que te cortara el cabello? Hace unas cuantas semanas que no lo hago.

El rey naranja asintió sutilmente en respuesta. Ella se puso de pie y se aproximó a una pequeña mesa de noche a un lado de la cama, al abrir una de las gavetas sacó unas tijeras y un peine.

La maga se aproximó a él, al estar sentado en una silla no hizo falta que se acomodara. Las tijeras y el peine comenzaron a hacer su trabajo casi a voluntad propia, los mechones naranjas caían a su alrededor, desprendiéndose al ser podados por las afiladas hojas del instrumento.

–Levanta un poco la cabeza.

El adolescente siguió la directriz, levantó su cabeza para facilitar la labor de la mujer, ella continuó cortando su cabello con una delicadeza y entrega envidiable.

Mirajane sonrió levemente al recordar cómo él le había comentado que Yuzu solía hacer esa labor ya que detestaba que otras personas le hicieran preguntas incómodas sobre la veracidad de su color de cabello. También recordó la primera vez que le pidió que le cortara el cabello, sobre todo lo avergonzado que parecía al pedir algo así, eso le hizo soltar una pequeña risita mental.

– ¿Sabes? A pesar de que te guste llevar el corto, siempre pensaré que te verías muy atractivo con el cabello largo.

–Una vez lo llevé así, a causa del entrenamiento había durado tres meses sin poder cortármelo, mi cabello era un desastre– comentó en respuesta.

– ¿Nunca vas a recapacitar lo del largo del cabello, cierto?

–No, soy un malhumorado no un emo.

– ¿Un qué?

–Nada, no quieres saberlo de todas formas.

Tras unos cuantos rápidos cortes, ya la labor estaba terminada, no era necesario cortar demasiado tampoco y el definirle las patillas fue relativamente sencillo. Él sacudió su shihakusho para remover los pelos, soltó un pequeño gruñido al pensar que tendría que bañarse otra vez para poder sacar los restos de pelos de su cuerpo.

Iba a levantarse de la silla pero fue detenido por la albina quien rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos y lo abrazó de espaldas, luego apoyó ligeramente su cabeza contra la de él.

–Aún tienes las tijeras en la mano, es peligroso que me las acerques tanto a la cara…– dijo viendo fijamente al afilado instrumento.

–Oh vamos, no exageres. Puedes atrapar una afilada espada con tus manos desnudas ¿y te preocupan unas tijeras?

–No me preocupa unas tijeras, sólo digo que es peligroso.

– ¿Entonces qué te preocupa?

Ichigo suspiró ante la astucia de la bella maga, y pensar que todo lo de cortarle el cabello tan repentina y naturalmente fue para hacerlo hablar, si así era sin que siquiera hayan empezado a salir, no quería imaginársela siendo su esposa. Un ligero rubor inundó sus mejillas al recapitular sobre esa palabra, "esposa".

–Yo…hablé con Dan hace rato.

– ¿Discutieron por lo de nuestra ida a Nueva Extalia?

–Sorpresivamente no, apenas mencionó lo de nuestra partida.

– ¿Entonces sobre qué discutieron?

–Nunca dije que hayamos discutido, ¿qué te hace pensar que lo hicimos?

–Porque de otra forma no estarías en el estado en el que estás.

–Últimamente se te está haciendo muy fácil conjeturar esa clase de cosas.

–Conjeturar esa clase de cosas no es tan difícil desde que he estado viviendo casi un año entero junto a ti, ya te conozco bastante bien…aunque no tanto como me gustaría.

–Dan y yo discutimos sobre los magos de Earthland, él defendió a la persona que activó el Anima, luego todo escaló de nivel y comenzamos a discutir sobre los deberes de un rey…

– ¿Y qué sucedió entonces?

–Él…él dijo que soy un mal rey, que no he gobernado ni una sola vez desde la coronación…lo que más me molesta de todo esto es que…tiene razón…

La Strauss lo abrazó con más fuerzas.

–No eres un mal rey, sólo te falta experiencia, apuesto a que Fausto tuvo los mismos problemas que tú cuando heredó la corona.

–No es solo la falta de experiencia, Mira. No tengo el don natural ni la predisposición para la política, tampoco me agrada pegar mi trasero todo el día a un trono sin hacer nada más, yo no sirvo para esto. Me gustaría que las cosas fueran más simples, cómo cuando llegué aquí, estuve con el gremio, hacía trabajos, no tenía tantas preocupaciones.

–Excepto por las preocupaciones de ser perseguidos por el gobierno y tener un reino entero como enemigos.

–No te olvides de la parte de ser considerados los peores criminales de toda Edolas– agregó en un tono jocoso.

Mira hizo un silencio que causó incomodidad en el Shinigami.

–Lo siento, fue una mala broma.

Apenas escuchó eso, la chica comenzó a reír.

–Sí, si lo fue, aunque no sé por qué me dio gracia– comentó entre pequeñas y según Ichigo "tiernas" carcajadas.

–No debes preocuparte tanto por eso, sí tú no eres rey entonces nadie más podría serlo

–Hay una larga lista de personas que no están de acuerdo contigo, Mira.

–Una larga lista de personas que no son tú, tontito.

– ¡Hey! No soy un "tontito".

–Claro que sí, eres mi tontito.

–Entonces tú eres mi…uhh…umm…ahhh…ehhh…

–_Mi salvaje tigre de bengala–_ dijo Shiro dentro de la mente del joven rey.

–_Mi musa de estrambótica melena blanca–_ agregó también Zangetsu.

–Mi salvaje musa melena de bengala blanca estrambótica…

Otro silencio incómodo sobrevino al lugar.

–_Que… ¿¡Qué rayos acabo de decir!?_

–_No lo sé, creo que aquí es donde abandonamos la nave. ¡Espérame, Leonardo, aún hay espacio para los dos en esa tabla! _

–_Yo creo que también iré un rato a…a hacerle cariñitos a mi Golden Retriever, Haschwalth._

– _¡Oigan, ustedes me metieron en este lío! _

–No estoy segura de si eso fue un cumplido o alguna extraña forma que aún no comprendo de ofenderme…

–Es un…intento desesperado de ponerte un apodo gracioso acorde a la situación.

–No importa, valoro el esfuerzo.

–_Hay tanta lástima en ese comentario que duele…–_ pensó el Shinigami.

De un momento a otro un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Ichigo al sentir un resoplido de la Strauss en su oreja.

–Oye, Ichigo…– susurró en un tono muy seductor.

– ¿S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-si…?

–Se me acaba de ocurrir que podríamos continuar las cosas donde las habíamos dejado el otro día.

–Uhhhh…

– ¿Recuerdas donde las habíamos dejado?- preguntó soltando la tijera, rodeando la silla y sentándose en el regazo del peli-naranja.

–Hu uh– respondió mientras asentía torpemente.

Ambos estaban cara a cara, el cuerpo de Mira estaba pegándose mucho al del regente.

– ¿Entonces…?

– ¿Entonces…qué?

–Ya sabes…

–Uhhh…no, no sé.

– ¿Oh, dices que no sabes? No me dejas más opción que enseñártelo.

Mirajane tenía un leve rubor en su rostro en contraste con el gran sonrojo que tenía Ichigo, su cara estaba completamente roja.

La albina acercó sus labios a los de él pero permaneció durante un par de segundos sin tocarlos, los mantenía separados por milímetros, provocándole deseo al muchacho, táctica que rindió frutos a la perfección.

Ambos pudieron sentir sus respiraciones al ser exhaladas por sus bocas, el corazón del Shinigami había comenzado a latir con muchas fuerzas, el de Mira igual.

Las manos del Kurosaki subieron hasta las caderas de la maga como sí lo hicieran por voluntad propia. Apretó levemente su cintura, ella desplazó más de su peso hacia abajo a propósito, haciendo que él soltara un pequeño quejido.

Cuando por fin se tocaron sus labios, ninguno supo quién fue el que rompió esa brecha de distancia, sólo pudieron sentir lo que podría describirse como una inmensa explosión de éxtasis total. Lo que primero comenzó como leves y fugaces besos, ascendió hasta ser apasionados arrebatos, el adolescente podría haber jurado sentir electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, las sensaciones que estaba teniendo en ese momento eran muchísimo más intensas que las que tuvo la primera vez.

Mirajane abrazó el cuello del rey naranja, él no quedándose atrás rodeó la cintura de ella con sus brazos y la apretó con fuerzas.

A causa de las estocadas de la lengua del muchacho, Mira se inclinó hacia arriba dejándose llevar por la pasión. Sin preámbulos, se dejó caer, el peli-naranja la apretó con más fuerzas al sentir como ella caía sobre su miembro.

Otro "quejido" escapó de su boca debido a lo anterior, aunque este pareció sonar más como un gemido placentero que como un quejido de molestia. La Strauss sonrió entre besos al notar la reacción que causó en el adolescente.

Inesperadamente, Ichigo separó sus labios de los de ella en un último esfuerzo por conservar algo del pudor que lo caracterizaba.

– ¿Qué…?

–Debería…deberíamos detenernos…– murmuró mientras recuperaba el aliento.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque esto no está bien, ni siquiera hemos comenzado a salir juntos ¿Qué hay de nuestra cita?

–Nuestra cita sucederá, pronto…esto es ahora– habló para seguidamente acercar sus labios otra vez a los de él.

El recatado adolescente esquivó el furtivo beso de la maga y colocó su cabeza a un lado de la de ella, luego reposó su mentón sobre su hombro, sus manos también las quitó de su cintura para colocarlas más arriba en un abrazo convencional.

–Deberíamos parar por ahora…quiero que las cosas avancen lentamente, primero vayamos a muchas citas, nos divirtamos, nos conozcamos más y cuando llegue el momento…que suceda de forma natural. No quiero que esto termine siendo solo pasión y lujuria, eres la primera persona por la que me he sentido así, es por eso que quiero que las cosas sean especiales…

– ¿Qué tiene de malo la pasión y lujuria?– replicó en un tono berrinchudo.

–La pasión y lujuria son impulsos, instintos primarios, no somos animales, Mira, podemos controlar algo así.

–Tal vez deberías ser un poco más impulsivo.

–No… Sé que cuando deje de contenerme a mí mismo y comience a actuar de forma impulsiva, terminaré haciendo algo estúpido.

– ¿Esto es algo estúpido?

–No, pero-

– ¿Pero?

–Pero…

–Pero no tienes argumentos a tu favor.

– ¿Tú Enserio quieres hacer esto?

– ¿Tú no…?

–No he dicho que no quiera, es solo que…

–Déjate llevar por tus impulsos aunque sea sólo por esta vez.

– ¿Estás segura?

Mira respondió mordisqueando ligera y juguetonamente la oreja del Kurosaki, otro intenso escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Sin mediar más palabras, Ichigo aflojó el agarre en Mirajane, luego tomó el cursor de la cremallera del traje de la albina, comenzó a deslizarlo haciendo el característico sonido de zíper. Los corazones de ambos latieron con más fuerzas al darse cuenta de que ya no había marcha atrás.

Una vez que la cremallera estaba totalmente bajada, metió una mano dentro del traje de cuero y rozó con la yema de sus dedos la espalda de la maga, notó lo suave y agradable que era al tacto. Toda la espalda de la maga sufrió de piel de gallina al sentir esos dedos tocándola, sin poder evitarlo, gimió muy levemente.

Su mano derecha subió por toda la espalda hasta llegar a la nuca, donde la apretó con delicadeza. Ya sin tener que preocuparse más por vergüenza o decoros, agarró la parte trasera del muslo de Mira con su mano izquierda mientras seguía tomando su nuca con la derecha, la pegó más contra su cuerpo y la levantó, ella rodeó y apretó con el resto de sus extremidades libres el cuerpo del adolescente.

Así la cargó hasta llevarla a su cama adonde la dejó caer con cuidado, ahora él estaba encima de ella, ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos más, casi como un gesto para terminar de establecer su conexión.

Ichigo cerró sus ojos y aproximó sus labios a lentamente a los de su amada, esto mientras ella aflojaba el cinto del obi del peli-naranja.

En esa soleada tarde típica de la Ciudad Real el rey de las hadas se llegó a la maga de cabellera blanca.


	15. La traición: Primera parte

Disclaimer: Bleach y ese otro manga en el que lo único que importa es la amistad no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, Nirvana y aquel chino sin amigos que se la pasa obsesionado con la amistad.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aquel que alude a la belleza del amor es alguien que pretende conocer su forma, aquel que alude a la fealdad del amor es alguien que arrogantemente la conoció<em>_."_

_[_Ichimaru Gin_]_

* * *

><p>Enfermería del Palacio Real /

Los magos de Earthland se hallaban en unas instalaciones médicas, más específicamente en una sala de recuperación, algo que fue implementado no hace mucho por órdenes del rey naranja. Los tres Dragon-slayers estaban siendo atendidos por el veterano médico Roubaul.

–Sólo tienen unos cuantos moretones y heridas superficiales, nada de lo qué preocuparse-nabula– diagnosticó el curandero.

–Natsu…–murmuró el preocupado Exceed azul sentándose en el borde de la camilla del mago.

–Qué bueno escuchar que están bien– dijo la Heartfilia sintiéndose aliviada.

–Los dejaré a solas con ellos, necesitan recuperarse. Si sucede algo, avísenme-nabula– explicó el anciano.

Lucy asintió ante esto, Roubaul arregló unos cuantos instrumentos, guardó en estantes algunos frascos de diversos colores y luego se marchó.

Erza por otra parte estaba sentada en un asiento de madera al fondo de la sala de recuperación, no escuchó el diagnóstico al estar absorta en sus pensamientos.

Le bellísima peli-roja estaba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas, aparentemente solo observando su diestra, apretó su puño y siguió contemplándolo.

–_No soy débil…sé que no lo soy…pero esa mujer "Knightwalker"…ella no solo logró ponerse a la par conmigo, también me llevó la delantera en varias oportunidades…no era solo cuestión de poder o de habilidad, ella estaba tan determinada como yo a ganar, estaba luchando por un motivo más allá de querer matarme, ¿Quizás ella también luchaba por proteger algo?... Pero eso no es lo que más me preocupa….ese "hombre", ese tal "Ichigo"… ¿Cómo es posible que detuviera la espada de mi Armadura Fairy con solo usar su mano desnuda? Sé que existen muchos magos más fuertes que yo…pero algo así no es normal, tanto poder es…_

–Irreal…– concluyó en voz alta.

– ¿Qué es irreal?– preguntó Lucy habiendo escuchado a la caballera.

–Nada, ¿Cómo están ellos?– cuestionó levantándose y aproximándose a sus compañeros.

–El señor Roubaul dijo que están bien, tienen heridas menores, lo único que necesitan es descansar.

Erza asintió ante esto, ahora estando con los brazos cruzados, miró a sus compañeros.

–Lucy, cuando ustedes lucharon contra ese hombre… ¿Cómo fue?

La rubia bajó la mirada y rememoró la ofusca batalla.

–Todo sucedió demasiado rápido…ni siquiera sé con exactitud lo que pasó. Sólo sé que era más rápido, más fuerte y más poderoso que cualquier cosa con la que nos hayamos enfrentado antes…y ni siquiera necesitó usar esa espada suya.

La Scarlet frunció el entrecejo al oír eso.

–Erza... ¿Crees que deberíamos desconfiar de él? Si quisiera hacernos daño lo podría haber hecho muy fácilmente, además de que nos ofreció su ayuda para devolver la Lacrima a su estado original e hizo que les dieran tratamiento médico a los muchachos…pero…

–Pero es muy sospechoso.

–Sí…

–No puedo decir que confíe a ciegas en él, pero supuestamente es un mago de Fairy Tail, lo mejor sería hacer una tregua temporal hasta que podamos estar seguros de sus verdaderas intenciones.

–Ughhh…me siento como si me hubiese golpeado un tren…

– ¡Gray, despertaste!–

El mago de creación de hielo se sentó en su camilla y sobó su cabeza, estaba bastante mareado.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Ya lo dije, como si un tren me hubiera arrollado.

El Fullbuster inspeccionó el lugar, notó que a su derecha había dos camillas más en las que reposaban Gajeel y Natsu.

– ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Ganamos la pelea?

–No, no ganamos. Y estamos en el palacio del rey de Edolas.

–Espera ¿¡Estamos en el palacio de ese sujeto con cabello naranja!?

–Sí, es una larga historia.

– ¿Cómo, por qué?

–Dice ser un mago del Fairy Tail de Edolas y que él no fue el que ordenó que convirtieran al gremio en Lacrima.

–Deberemos tomarlo como un aliado por ahora.

–Huh… espera… ¿¡Qué quieres decir con "el Fairy Tail de Edolas"!?

* * *

><p>(Aproximadamente unas cuatro horas después…)<p>

/Palacio Real- aposentos del rey/

El rey naranja abrió lentamente sus ojos, su visión tardó unos breves segundos en aclararse, estaba algo desorientado. Permaneció durante varios minutos solo observando el dosel de gamuza roja que había sobre su cama.

Al girar su cabeza hacia su derecha, vio a Mirajane, la hermosa maga estaba durmiendo plácidamente, su desnudez siendo cubierta por una delicada sabana de seda tan blanca como su piel.

Ichigo la miró dormir, estaba embelesado por la belleza de la mujer, aún no podía asimilar lo que había sucedido hace tan solo unas cuantas horas atrás. Los sentimientos que tenía en ese momento eran imposibles de describir con palabras, ¿Amor? No, ni el amor literario más grande podía equipararse a lo que sentía en ese momento, el amor era una palabra demasiado pequeña, demasiado sutil, demasiado corta como para expresar lo que realmente sentía. Ese sentimiento trascendía toda posibilidad de definición, era algo casi mágico, algo que recorría cada fibra de su ser mientras se unían y se convertían en una sola alma.

Ni la más sublime poesía podría narrar lo que habían hecho, los cánticos más angelicales se enmudecerían ante la magnificencia de ese momento, ese momento donde no eran dos personas de mundos totalmente distintos, donde no había una maga y un Shinigami, un hombre y una mujer, eran un solo ser unido por el acto más carnal pero a la vez más espiritual que existe.

Si los dioses existiesen, el mismísimo Aengus Og, Hathor, Afrodita, Benzaiten, Ishtar, Freyja y demás deidades del amor habrían sentido envidia al no comprender la extensión de esos sentimientos que ambos compartían.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del rey de las hadas, podría durar eternamente viéndola dormir, las estrellas caerían, la luna se convertiría en polvo, el sol se enfriaría pero jamás llegaría el día en el que se cansaría de verla en ese estado.

Quería abrazarla, besarla, tratar torpemente de explicarle lo que sentía, pero no quería despertarla, deseaba contemplarla un poco más. Admirar esa belleza que dejaría en burla a los trazos más exquisitos del mejor artista.

–_Ichigo… ¿Acaso…estás feliz? Nunca he visto el sol resplandecer con tantas fuerzas en tu mundo interno, ya no hay lluvia, no hay agua…solo calidez…es hermoso…– _comentó Zangetsu no pudiendo evitar ser arrastrado por la corriente de sentimientos que tenía su portador.

–_No puedo culparlo, con un debut como ese hasta yo sería el sujeto más feliz del mundo. ¿Cuatro veces seguidas? ¡Esa es la resistencia de un Shinigami, nena! _

El Kurosaki frunció el ceño, irritado por el comentario del Hollow.

– "_¡Esto tan solo es un pequeño paso para la hombría, pero un gran salto en contra de la virginidad!"_

–_Enserio tienes una obsesión con citar la cultura popular y tergiversar sus significados ¿No es así?_

–_Hey no me juzgues, ¿Sabes lo aburrido que es estar aquí adentro?_

–_Gracias por arruinarme el momento._

–_De nada, cuenta conmigo para acabar con la seriedad de tus momentos más felices de lunes a viernes en horario de oficina, de vez en cuando tengo un espacio libre en mi agenda durante los sábados así que también te podría colaborar durante esos días._

–_Te odio…_

–_Awww y yo a ti ¿No somos todos como una tierna familia disfuncional? _

Ichigo gruñó mucho más irritado que antes.

–Hmmmm– suspiró la albina, atrayendo la atención del joven rey.

La mujer de cabello blanco se acomodó en la cama. Tras unos segundos abrió los ojos, ambos hicieron contacto visual, ella sonrió cosa que fomentó otra sonrisa de parte del adolescente.

La maga alzó su brazo diestro para desperezarse mientras tapaba su boca con el dorso de su mano izquierda para cubrir su bostezo.

Mira se acomodó nuevamente pero esta vez para quedar frente a frente del Shinigami.

–Hola.

–Hola.

– No estabas mirándome dormir ¿O sí? Eso sería un poco raro.

– Ehmm ¿Yo? Pff, para nada, acabo de despertar hace tan solo unos segundos.

Mirajane se acercó un poco más al Kurosaki y recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho. En esa posición pudo oír los latidos del corazón del Shinigami, una peculiar melodía biológica que le pareció relajante.

Ichigo por otra parte se debatió durante unas milésimas de segundos si poner su diestra libre en el hombro o en la cabeza de la maga, al final posó su mano sobre la blanca cabellera de la mujer. En ese momento hizo algo que nunca llegó a pensar que haría, de hecho, incluso se sorprendió de sí mismo al hacerlo.

Inclinó su rostro hacia el cabello de la albina y lo olió, al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, volvió rápidamente a su posición inicial en espera de que Mira no lo hubiese notado. Aunque le pareció extraño, lo que más le extrañó de todo fue lo sorpresivamente bien que olía el cabello de la maga, era un hecho de que habían sudado…mucho, y que era muy probable que no se hubiera dado un baño aún dado los restos de tierra ganados en el viaje que mostraba su vestimenta, pero su cabello poseía un claro aroma floral.

Ese simple pensamiento lo llevó a otra conclusión, _"Mira era hermosa en todos los aspectos posibles", _una leve tonalidad rojiza colmó sus mejillas al pensar eso.

– ¿Cómo es que no habíamos hecho esto antes…? Debimos haberlo hecho antes.

–Si lo hubiéramos hecho antes entonces no habría sido igual, estoy conforme con que haya sucedido hoy y no antes o después.

–Y pensar que quería esperar hasta tu cumpleaños…

–Vaya regalo de cumpleaños…

– ¿Tiene algo de malo?

– ¡No! Para nada, es un gran regalo de cumpleaños, el mejor regalo de cumpleaños…aunque… ¿Qué me darás de regalo ahora?

–Oh, simple. Aún no probamos esa página sesenta y cuatro– respondió con un tono juguetón mientras recorría los abdominales del Shinigami con la yema de sus dedos.

– ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡SIGUES CON ESO!?– gritó alterándose ante la mención del diabólico escrito.

–Ya, ya, cálmate. Es solo broma– replicó antes de soltar una pequeña risa.

Hubo un rápido toqueteo en la puerta que llamó la atención de los enamorados. Los golpes en la puerta se hicieron más y más insistentes, cosa que despertó bastante intriga en el peli-naranja al recordar que le dijo explícitamente a Coco que no permitiera que lo molestaran, algo que ignoró de todas formas al dejar entrar a Mira.

Ambos se vieron, Mirajane pudo distinguir los casi inexistentes deseos del muchacho por responder al llamado, aun así le hizo señas hasta que lo convenció para que abriera la puerta.

–Voy…– refunfuñó el joven rey con desgano.

Ichigo se cubrió con una sabana desde su cintura hacia abajo, al levantarse de la cama notó que se sentía débil y cansado a pesar de haber tomado una siesta.

–Ya voy, ya voy– exclamó ante los cada vez más insistentes golpes.

Después de quitar el gran cerrojo, entreabrió la puerta y asomó solo su cabeza.

– ¡Rey!

– ¿Coco…? ¿Qué sucede?

–Le traje esto– respondió mientras extendía una bandeja de plata con un pequeño pastel de chocolate.

–Te había dicho que no era necesario, Coco.

–Entonces me lo llevaré.

– ¡No, no! Espera…yo…uhh…yo me encargaré de eso.

El Shinigami cometió el error de abrir totalmente la puerta para poder tomar el delicioso dulce, al hacerlo, Coco tuvo vista completa del interior de la habitación y por ende, de la maga que estaba recostada en la cama.

El rostro de la jovencita se tornó totalmente rojo, Mirajane sonrió y agitó su mano en señal de saludo.

–Hola, Coco.

–H-o-o-o-hola re-reina Mira.

Ichigo miró la expresión de la chica y enseguida observó a Mirajane.

–_Uh oh….ya sé hacia dónde irán las cosas._

–Coco, esto no es lo que parece.

– ¡Cl-claro que es lo que parece! ¡Estaban haciendo príncipes y princesas!

–_No, no por favor no…que no haga lo que pienso que va a hacer, que no haga lo que pienso que va a hacer…._

– ¡Debo decirle a todo el mundo sobre esto! ¡Todos en el palacio deben saber que vienen príncipes y princesas en camino!– exclamó antes de irse corriendo a través del pasillo.

–_Rayos…lo va a hacer._

–Coco, nadie viene en camino. No habrá ni príncipes ni princesas ni nada por el estilo.

– ¡Todos ya deben saberlo, el rey y la reina van a tener hijos!– gritó con más fuerzas.

– ¡COCO, VÚELVE AQUÍ! ¡COCO! ¡Vuelve aquí, maldición!

Ichigo permaneció con una expresión en blanco allí parado viendo el camino que había tomado la chica. Mira por otro lado comenzó a reírse, el peli-naranja la observó muy irritado al no ver lo gracioso en la travesura de su ayudante.

–No te molestes, Ichigo. Sabes que ella no lo hace con malas intenciones, simplemente está contenta.

–Siempre hace cosas "sin malas intenciones" que terminan metiéndome en lios…

– ¿Meterte en líos con quién? Eres el rey, Ichigo. No es como si le debieses pleitesía a alguien.

–Era, apenas envíe a los magos de Earthland a su hogar y castigue al que los trajo aquí, me retiraré y volveré al gremio contigo y Lisanna– explicó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Mirajane frunció el ceño bastante preocupada por lo que acababa de oír,

– ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Ichigo? Sé que extrañas al gremio…pero dejar el trono así como así es…

–No se trata de que extrañe al gremio, se trata de que estoy cansado de ser un adorno, no soy un rey, no gobierno, solo soy un sujeto que se coloca una corona por las tardes mientras que los demás fingen que me piden mi opinión sobre temas políticos. Eso no es ser un verdadero rey, prefiero darle paso a alguien que realmente pueda gobernar.

– ¿Quién más si no tú podría ser rey? Fausto y la reina Shagotte te eligieron por una buena razón, ambos confiaban en que podrías ser el rey que Edolas necesita…yo confío en que eres el rey que necesitamos.

–El rey que Edolas necesita está lejos de ser como yo, Mira.

La Strauss tomó el manto blanco que Ichigo había dejado en una de las esquinas de la cama y se envolvió en él, luego tomó unos cuantos mechones de su propio cabello y los colocó sobre su labio superior para "imitar" cómicamente a un bigote.

– ¡Entonces tal vez yo debería ser el siguiente rey, Sir Ichigo!– profirió tratando de hacer sonar su voz más gruesa de lo que realmente era.

El Shinigami no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante el acto de la maga.

–Sí, quizás tú deberías ser el nuevo rey.

– ¡Mi primer decreto es que vengas y me des un beso! Ah y que me des un poco de ese pastel, se ve delicioso.

– Como usted ordene, su majestad Mira…uhh… ¿Mirajohn?

– ¡Oh, dioses no! Ese nombre es espantoso.

– Aunque algo debo admitir…. – susurró el adolescente mientras se inclinaba y besaba los labios de la albina.

–Serías el rey más sexy que haya existido…– agregó al separarse de ella.

– Y tú serías mi masculina reina – repuso la albina en un tono tierno pero burlón.

La sonrisa del Kurosaki despareció al escuchar eso.

–No es gracioso…

–Awww, no te molestes, serías mi reina fresa– complementó a su comentario previo.

El Shinigami sustituto se sentó en la cama y recostó su espalda de la cabecera de la cama para luego colocar la pequeña bandeja con el pastel en su regazo.

–Por haber dicho eso ahora no te daré nada.

– ¡No seas malo, dame un poco!

–No.

Introdujo una porción del pastel en su boca con una cuchara, lo saboreó detenidamente mientras veía a la maga. La Strauss lo miró con el entrecejo un poco fruncido a causa de eso.

–Está exquisito, ojala hubiera pasteles de chocolate óctuple como estos en el lugar del que provengo, es como comer un pedazo de cielo.

–Eres cruel, no hables de lo bueno que está, dame a probar un poco.

–No, pide el tuyo propio "rey Mirajohn".

– ¡Te dije que ese nombre es terrible! ¡Y tú también eres terrible por no darme!

–Bien, bien, prueba un poco.

* * *

><p>(En ese mismo momento…)<p>

/A las afueras del Palacio Real/

– ¿Qué quieres decir con que "no puedo ingresar a las instalaciones"?

–Lo que escuchó, señorita Lucy. El palacio está en alerta máxima, se están llevando a cabo investigaciones internas, Fairy Tail es sospechoso de actos de terrorismo contra el reino, nadie entra ni sale del castillo por orden directa del rey. Si no quiere ser tomada bajo custodia como sospechosa, le recomiendo que se retire, ahora.

Lucy Ashley apretó fuertemente sus puños, indignada y molesta por lo que estaba sucediendo, no sabía a qué se referían conque "Fairy Tail estaba bajo investigación", se suponía que ya no eran considerados criminales, entonces ¿Por qué razón serían considerados sospechosos de "terrorismo"?

La rubia tomó al soldado por su coraza y lo miró directo a los ojos con el ceño muy fruncido.

–Somos magos del mismo gremio, no puedes impedirme que hable con él, me dejarás ver a Ichigo ya mismo.

–Es su majestad el rey Ichigo para ti, plebeya estúpida. Ya no es un mago de Fairy Tail, es el rey y el trono va primero que sus responsabilidades con unos ex-criminales– dijo el general del tercer escuadrón de guerra mágica, Hughes, acercándose y consecutivamente uniéndose a la discusión tras haberla oído mientras salía del castillo.

–Tú, maldito…cómo te atreves– rugió antes de intentar lanzarse sobre el muchacho, fue detenida por varios soldados que la sostuvieron antes de poder lograrlo.

–Escuchen, escolten a la maga fuera de las cercanías del castillo. Si intenta resistirse, están autorizados a usar fuerza letal.

–P-pero señor…si el rey se entera que uno de sus compañeros fue herido…é-él-

–Él nada, no hará nada porque no tiene que enterarse. Ahora cumple la orden antes de que haga que sea contra ti que abran fuego.

–Sí, señor.

Hughes pasó a un lado de la maga sonriéndole en señal de burla, Lucy forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas para poder atacarlo pero los cinco soldados que la mantenían privada de movimiento no se lo permitieron.

–Iré a estirar un poco las piernas– exclamó el joven general mientras se alejaba de la vista de la mujer.

–Ya lo escuchaste, márchate.

–Dije que no iré a ningún lugar, hablaré con Ichigo así tenga que pasar por encima de ustedes.

–No, no lo hará. Ella ya se va– explicó un hombre encapuchado acercándose a la escena.

– ¿Tú quién eres?

–Soy alguien que vino a buscarla, Lucy, vámonos.

–Bien, llévatela lejos de aquí, no quiero tener problemas con el rey o con el general Hughes.

Los militares procedieron a liberar a la maga. Miró con desconfianza a la persona que alegó a su favor hasta que pudo ver un distintivo mechón platinado resaltar dentro de la capucha.

– ¿Lyon? Que-

El hombre se llevó su dedo índice hacia su labio señalando a la mujer que callara, luego cabeceó en dirección a un lugar lejos de la entrada al castillo y la vigilancia de los soldados.

Lucy lo siguió, tras alejarse lo suficiente, el hombre descubrió su capucha.

–Sí, soy yo, Lucy.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que-

–No hay tiempo para hablar de esas cosas. Tengo un mensaje muy importante para ti y para los chicos del gremio.

– ¿Mensaje? ¿De quién?– preguntó confundida.

–De Gajeel, me contactó anteayer. Dijo que si no lograba llegar a la capital para esta hora, que debía entregarte este mensaje– respondió antes de sacar un sobre sellado.

–No entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo, ¿Por qué te pediría a ti que me entregaras un mensaje?

–Porque según él, no estoy tan estrechamente relacionado con el gremio más allá de mi amistad con Gray y por esa razón no soy sospechoso de ninguna forma.

La rubia se apresuró a abrir el sobre, necesitaba despejar la duda de lo que estaba aconteciendo, pero al leer la primera línea de la carta, un intenso escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. "_Lucy, si lees esta carta es porque no lo logré y fui asesinado antes de poder llegar a la capital". _

Los ojos de la maga se humedecieron ante el pensamiento de haber perdido a otro amigo. Pero aun así mantuvo a raya la desesperante sensación que le sobrevino y decidió continuar leyendo.

–Debemos buscar a los demás e irnos de la capital justo ahora, ya va a comenzar, Lucy. No hay mucho tiempo, podrás leer la carta después y explicarles a los muchachos en el camino.

– ¿Irnos a dónde? ¿Qué va a comenzar?

–No hay tiempo.

–No iré contigo a ningún lugar hasta que me expliques.

–Algo grande va a suceder en la capital, Lucy. Algo tan grande que logró que Gajeel fuera asesinado antes de que pudiera hablar, por lo menos logró anticipar que algo así sucedería.

– ¿Te refieres a un golpe de estado…?

–Mucho peor, eso tan solo es el inicio.

–Entonces, entonces debo avisarle a Ichigo, él debe saber que-

–No, tu amigo el rey ya…él ya está perdido, Lucy. Debemos salvar a los demás mientras podamos.

Ashley golpeó al mago en el rostro al escucharlo decir eso.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que abandone a un mago de Fairy Tail? ¿A mis compañeros? Ya hemos perdido a demasiada gente, no permitiré que sigan matando a mis amigos. No perderé a Mira, a Lisanna o a Ichigo.

– ¿Y qué harás entonces? ¿Te abrirás paso por el castillo? Te matarán apenas pongas un pie cerca de la entrada, Lucy. No pueden permitir que esa información se filtre, no pueden permitir que tu amigo se entere…ya no hay forma de ayudarlos, ellos están por su cuenta– respondió mientras sobaba su mejilla.

La rubia retrocedió unos pasos, sus piernas estaban temblorosas, su corazón parecía estar siendo comprimido dentro de su pecho.

–E-entonces… Ichigo y Mira ya están…

–No, lo más probable es que aún no, pero ya no hay manera alguna de advertirles.

–Él es fuerte, quizás pueda-

–Sí, cierto, quizás. Sólo queda confiar en que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir lo que se aproxima, mientras tanto nosotros debemos huir ya que el gremio será el siguiente objetivo.

–Todos los caminos están cerrados, ¿Entonces como…?

–Gajeel y Natsu ya se encargaron de eso. Ya está lista una ruta de escape, pero no por mucho, debemos apurarnos.

– ¿Natsu? ¿Él sabe de esto?

–Sí, Gajeel también contactó con él mientras regresaba de su misión.

– ¿Y cómo sabías que yo estaba aquí?

–Porque pregunté en el gremio.

– ¿Y no les dijiste lo que está pasando?

–No, Gajeel me pidió que te dijera estrictamente a ti y solo a ti. En este momento solo tú, Natsu y yo somos las únicas personas externas al gobierno que saben sobre esto.

–Las únicas personas con vida.

–Sí…

–E-entonces deberíamos irnos ya…– un punzante dolor la golpeó al salir esas palabras por su boca.

–Sí, por favor.

El ex-mago se puso en movimiento, Lucy también iba a hacerlo pero se detuvo de forma súbita y miró al castillo con un dejo de melancolía, preocupada por sus compañeros.

–Lucy, ¿Pasa algo?

–No, ya voy…

–_Por favor chicos…cuídense…– _rogó mentalmente antes de seguir al mago de cabello plateado.

* * *

><p>Aposentos del rey/

El Shinigami apretó el cordel de sus sandalias, ya estando completamente vestido otra vez, se levantó y se dispuso a salir.

–Ichigo.

– ¿Hmn?

Mirajane se levantó de la cama, al hacerlo, se tambaleó y tuvo que sostenerse contra una pared para evitar caerse.

–Wow…apenas si puedo mantenerme en pie– comentó la maga viéndose forzada a sentarse de nuevo en la cama.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Sí, sí…estoy un poco "débil" por lo de hace rato, me sorprende que tú te encuentres tan bien.

– ¿"Resistencia de Shinigami, nena"?

– _¡Hey púdrete, esa frase era mía!_

–_Sí, era, imbécil._

– Sí por "resistencia de Shinigami" te refieres a quedarse dormido, sí, es bastante impresionante.

– ¡Oye! ¡Tú también te quedaste dormida!

–Lo hice por voluntad propia, tú pareciera que sufriste un colapso.

– ¡Agradece que no usé mis poderes, no estarías viva en este momento sí así hubiera sido!

–Tal vez deberías usarlos la próxima vez.

– ¿¡Acaso me estás retando!? ¡Porque sí es así me estás tentando a hacerlo en este mismo momento!

–_Ohhh, míralos, viejo. ¿No son lindos? Ya están pasando por esa fase en la que quieren hacerlo una y otra vez como conejos._

–_Sí, crecen tan rápido…_

–Ichigo– dijo la maga ahora enseriándose.

–Si vas a salir, ¿Podrías hablar con Lisanna, por favor? Estoy preocupada por ella. Ha estado actuando raro desde esta mañana.

–Sí, veré qué puedo hacer–respondió antes de marcharse.

El rey naranja salió de sus aposentos, dejando a la mayor de los Strauss para que se recuperara. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos en busca del nivel que daba hacia la cámara en la que se hospedaba su aprendiz. A medida que caminaba más, se daba cuenta de lo agotado que se sentía, estaba seguro que era algo que nada tenía que ver con lo que había hecho con Mirajane, era un cansancio demasiado crónico como para ser a raíz de eso.

Mientras caminaba, notó al joven vasallo al que le había gritado hace rato, el muchacho que aparentaba su misma edad se paralizó y desvió su mirada ante la presencia del rey.

El Kurosaki sintiéndose culpable por la actitud que tuvo, se acercó al sirviente en espera de poder disculparse.

–Oye, tú.

El sirviente se atemorizó pensando que recibiría otro grito o algo peor. El temor fue tanto que se echó a los pies del rey-Shinigami para implorar clemencia.

– ¡Por favor no me haga daño, su majestad!

Ichigo se apesadumbró al ver tal escena, se odió así mismo por haberle infundido tanto miedo a su propio sirviente, alguien a quien se supone que debía proteger como rey, no abatir.

Se inclinó al muchacho para tomarlo por sus hombros y ayudarlo a levantarse.

–Está bien, está bien, no te haré nada malo. Solo quería disculparme por haberte gritado de esa forma hace rato, no debí hacer eso…estaba molesto y pagué mi rabia con la primera persona que encontré.

El vasallo miró con asombro al peli-naranja, sintió alegría al ser el objeto de las disculpas de un regente, no tenía por qué hacerlo ni porqué mostrar humildad, pero lo hizo y eso ganó el agrado del sirviente.

–N-no sé preocupe, s-su majestad. No tiene que disculparse conmigo, soy tan sólo un sirviente.

–No, eres una persona y mereces respeto como tal.

Ichigo abrió muy, muy ampliamente los ojos por un momento, vio una brillante sonrisa formarse en el rostro del sirviente, una sonrisa que le trasmitió la misma sensación que tuvo cuando lo coronaron, la sensación de ser admirado por alguien hasta el punto tener su completa fidelidad. Durante ese breve momento, perdió los deseos de abandonar la corona y el trono.

–Gracias, mi señor. No soy digno de tal amabilidad, me alegra que usted sea el rey, Fausto nunca hubiera hecho algo así.

–_No…gracias a ti…– _respondió mentalmente.

–Si me perdona, volveré a mis actividades.

El Kurosaki asintió y le dio paso al vasallo para que continuara su camino, pero no mucho tiempo después lo detuvo con una pregunta.

– ¿A qué te dedicas en el castillo?– cuestionó girándose hacia él.

–Soy ayudante de cocinero, mi rey. Yo soy quien prepara los pasteles de chocolate que usted pide todas las noches.

Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante eso.

– ¿Así que tú eres quien ha me ha preparado esos deliciosos pasteles de chocolate durante todos estos meses?

–Sí, mi señor.

– ¿Sabes? He comido esos pasteles durante los últimos cuatro meses y ni una sola vez me han aburrido, no sé cómo lo haces pero nunca preparas dos pasteles iguales, siempre tienen algo ligeramente diferente que los hace a todos deliciosos a su manera.

–La receta es la misma, señor. El ingrediente secreto es la dedicación y el esfuerzo, no cualquiera puede dedicarse a ser prácticamente el pastelero personal del rey, por eso todas las tardes cuando termino mis labores como ayudante, hago mi mejor esfuerzo por preparar el mejor postre posible para usted.

–Gracias, asegúrate de mañana por la noche prepararme el mejor pastel que jamás hayas hecho– dijo despidiéndose y siguiendo su camino.

–Haré lo mejor que pueda, rey.

Así el rey de las hadas continuó caminando, ahora su mente estaba enfocada en lo que acababa de suceder. Sí un simple ayudante de cocina, una vasallo menor tenía tanta dedicación y lealtad para preparar algo tan simple como un pastel de chocolate todas las noches y que supiera diferente a los anteriores, ¿Por qué pues él no tendría una dedicación similar para con su reino? ¿Por qué abandonarlos por no sentirse apto para el cargo? A pesar de la brevedad y simpleza de la situación, ese sirviente le enseñó una lección importantísima sobre el ser un soberano.

"_Los reyes no nacen, se hacen con lealtad y dedicación para con su pueblo. El ser un rey va más allá de ser alguien que ordena y grita sus deseos a sus súbditos mientras vive rodeado de lujos, un rey es alguien a quién admirar, alguien a quién aspirar ser, un rey debe proteger a su pueblo y gobernar sabiamente, un rey primero debe aprender a ser el más pequeño de su reino para poder gobernar como el más grande. Eso es ser un verdadero rey."_

Con esa lección tan importante asimilada y comprendida, se apresuró a donde se encontraba la menor de los Strauss.

Ya estando frente a la gruesa puerta de madera, la golpeó un par de veces pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

–Lisanna…soy yo.

–…..–

–Mira está preocupada, yo también lo estoy…

–…..–

– ¿Puedo entrar…?

–….–

–Tomaré eso como un sí.

El Shinigami apretó la cerradura y deformó el metal hasta que se rompió. Ahora pudo abrir con facilidad la puerta que carecía de mecanismo de seguridad.

No le sorprendió en lo absoluto que la habitación estaba envuelta en umbra total. La oscuridad era tal que apenas pudo distinguir a su querida discípula al fondo de la habitación.

La joven albina se encontraba sentada en el suelo con las piernas flexionadas hacia su torso, su cabeza entre sus rodillas y sus brazos rodeando sus piernas.

El único sonido en el lugar eran los pequeños sollozos de la chica, ni siquiera se preocupó por ver a su mentor que estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta.

–Te pediría permiso para entrar pero yo soy el rey aquí, se supone que no tengo que pedir permiso para nada– exclamó ruidosamente en un tono jocoso, pero no causó ninguna reacción en la chica.

Ichigo suspiró por su pobre intento al querer calmar la tensión en el ambiente. Sin querer hacer más comentarios tontos, dejó de lado la palabrería y caminó hacia ella, al estar frente a la maga, posó una rodilla en el suelo para poder inclinarse y subsecuentemente poner una mano entre los mechones de cabello blancos de Lisanna.

Sobó su cabeza durante unos segundos y luego pegó su frente a la parte posterior de la cabeza de la Strauss.

–Sé por qué estás triste, ya es estúpido preguntarlo a este punto. Es por los magos de Earthland ¿No es así? Particularmente ese "otro Natsu".

El Kurosaki notó reacción en la chica al oír esas palabras.

–Aunque no lo creas, yo te entiendo. Te puedo comprender más que nadie en este lugar…también me sentiría de esa forma si de la nada apareciera Rukia, Chad, Renji, Inoue o cualquiera de mis amigos. Sé que estás confundida y no sabes qué hacer, ya tienes una vida formada aquí pero ahora llegaron tus otros amigos, tu vida pasada y presente están en un mismo sitio preguntándote qué hacer, irte o quedarte.

Separó su frente de la cabeza de la albina, ella levantó su semblante y lo miró fijamente. Habían lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, sus párpados inferiores estaban hinchados y sus ojos enrojecidos.

– ¿Qué debería hacer entonces, Maestro Ichigo?

El rey naranja suspiró profundamente ante la inminente pregunta, guardó silencio y tomó asiento a un lado de su aprendiz.

–Eso no es algo que yo pueda responderte, Lisanna.

– ¿Qué harías tú?

– ¿Sinceramente? No lo sé, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo reaccionaría. Sé lo que mis amigos harían, pero no puedo imaginarme mi propia reacción.

– ¿Nos abandonarías? ¿Abandonarías a Mira, al gremio…a mí?

–Cómo te dije…no lo sé, por eso es que entiendo tu dilema. Es una pregunta demasiado dolorosa como para responderla tan fácilmente, irse o quedarse es una cuestión de abandonar algo que amas por otra cosa que también ames.

–Yo…yo no quiero entristecer a Mira ni a Elfman…no quiero que lloren por mí, tampoco te quiero abandonar a ti, Maestro Ichigo, porque sé que estás en la misma situación que yo y no quiero que te sientas solo.

– ¿No has pensado…cómo se sentirán la Mira y el Elfman de Earthland, tus verdaderos hermanos?

Esa pregunta gatilló otra serie de sollozos ahora más intensos.

–No lo sé, Maestro Ichigo…no lo sé, los amo pero también amo a esta Mira y a este Elfman, ellos perdieron a su hermana, a mi yo de Edolas…no quiero que lloren porque los abandoné.

–Esa es la cuestión, Lisanna…ellos perdieron a su verdadera hermana, lloran por ella, llorarán por ella…no por ti. Así mismo estarán haciendo tus verdaderos hermanos, la Mirajane y el Elfman de Earthland deben estar llorando por su hermana, por ti…es injusto que intentes compensar las lágrimas de los de aquí causando más lágrimas en los de allá. Además…– Ichigo se detuvo antes de hacer mención de que Elfman y Mira sabían que Lisanna no era su verdadera hermana, pensó que era algo que no debía revelar él sino ellos mismos.

–Yo...yo… ¿Debería irme con Natsu y los demás a Earthland?

–Tienes hasta mañana por la mañana para tomar una decisión, iba a ir a las cámaras del Anima esta noche, pero retrasaré el enviarlos por ti. Quiero que estés completamente segura de tu decisión ya que después de que los magos de Earthland se vayan, destruiré el Anima.

Ichigo se levantó y sacudió sus hakamas. Antes de irse colocó una mano en la cabeza de la menor de los Strauss y dijo.

–No pienses con esto…– expresó apretando con delicadeza la cabeza de la joven.

–Piensa con esto, que tu decisión salga de aquí– agregó apuntando a su corazón.

–Sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, te apoyaré no importa qué– culminó para finalmente irse y cerrar la puerta tras de él.

La albina vio hacia la entrada durante unos minutos hasta que volvió a tomar la posición que tenía antes de la llegada del joven rey.

* * *

><p>(Unos minutos más tarde…)<p>

El inexperto regente se dirigió ahora a la sala médica para poder hablar con los magos de Earthland sobre su cambio de planes, tendría que dejar el castigar al causante de su venida a Edolas para cuando ellos se marcharan, pero a su vez iba a retrasar su partida en pos del bien de su aprendiz.

Ya desde las afueras podía oír un escándalo, se oían voces familiares discutiendo, eso le recordó automáticamente a sus propios compañeros cuando tuvieron que hospedarse en el castillo y cuando convivieron juntos en el gremio, recordó como solía discutir casi a diario con ellos, como a pesar de lo irritante que podían llegar a ser, disfrutaba esa compañía, llegaron a convertirse en algo cercano a una familia. Es por esa razón que aunque estos magos no fueran sus compañeros per se, no podía evitar al menos intentar tratarlos como tales.

– ¿¡Quieres pelear "hielitos"!? Puedo calentar contigo hasta que Salamander despierte.

–Bien, hagámoslo. No es como si no quisiera patearte el trasero desde hace tiempo.

–Ustedes dos, cálmense o los calmaré yo.

– ¡E-espera, Erza! ¡No lo decía enserio!

–Ni siquiera en momentos como estos actúan con seriedad….

–Aye.

El Kurosaki tropezó con una peculiar escena, el "otro Gajeel" se encontraba en el suelo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, Erza tenía un pie sobre él, el Fullbuster estaba forcejeando para escapar de un agarre en el que la Scarlet lo tenía sujeto. Tras unos cuantos segundos de observarlos con una expresión en blanco, se aclaró la garganta para atraer su atención, de inmediato todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia él, aunque la caballera escarlata no liberó a los magos, en cambio miró en espera a lo que el rey naranja tenía por decir.

– ¿Cómo se encuentran?

– ¿¡Cómo crees que me encuentro después de ese golpe que me diste!? ¡Me siento de maravilla, tanto así que le pedí a esta loca que me pisoteara exactamente en el mismo lugar que me golpeaste para ver si podía sentirme mejor!

Erza pisoteó con más fuerzas al pobre hijo de Metalicana al escuchar eso.

–C-creo que tomaré eso como un sí…

– ¿Y? ¿Ya devolviste al gremio a Earthland?– preguntó la espadachín mientras soltaba a los magos.

–No, quería hablarles de ello. Resulta que no podré hacerlo hasta mañana, así que les pido que sean pacientes por ahora, le pediré a mi ayudante que les asigne habitaciones en las que puedan hospedarse por esta noche si es que aún no lo ha hecho.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no puedes? Se supone que eres el rey de este lugar ¿No es así? Simplemente ordena que los devuelvan a casa y ya.

–No es tan simple, yo…enserio lo siento…que les haya pasado esto fue culpa de mi mala regencia. No fui lo suficientemente estricto con el Anima…

–No queremos disculpas, queremos que devuelvas a Magnolia y al gremio a donde pertenecen– bramó el mago de creación aproximándose furioso hacia el Shinigami.

Scarlet lo tomó por el hombro y lo detuvo, le hizo señas con su cabeza para que se detuviera. El Fullbuster miró por encima del hombro a su compañera, aunque reticente al principio, le hizo caso y se calmó.

–Disculpas aceptadas, pero aun así no cambia el hecho de que hemos estado perdiendo el tiempo desde que nos trajiste aquí con la promesa de que pronto nos devolverías a Earthland– dijo la Scarlet siendo la voz de la razón en el grupo.

Ichigo miró en otra dirección y se frotó la nuca bastante apenado.

–Yo, ehh….si, lo siento "me distraje con algo". De verdad los enviaré a su hogar, solo esperen un poco más, mañana a primera hora iré a las cámaras del Anima para enviar la Lacrima personalmente.

Erza lo miró fijamente con el ceño muy fruncido.

–Confiaré en ti, espero que mi confianza no sea en vano.

Ichigo asintió ante eso.

–No lo será, les prometo que el que les haya hecho esto lo pagará muy caro.

Repentinamente el Dragon-slayer de fuego que yacía roncando en su camilla, abrió los ojos, se levantó y saltó preparado para atacar al Shinigami.

La caballera de Fairy Tail lo tomó por el tobillo y lo forzó a que cayera al suelo, este miró en todas direcciones y luego observó con confusión a su compañera.

– ¿¡Qué haces!?

–Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo, ¿Qué clase de forma de despertarse es esa?

– ¡Él es el malo, deberías atacarlo a él no a mí!

–Natsu, tú eres el que está intentando atacar sin ninguna razón. Enserio ¿Qué forma de despertarse es esa?– cuestionó la maga de espíritus estelares.

–Escucha, cerebro de flama. Si no quieres que te vuelvan a noquear de un solo golpe, te recomiendo que te quedes tranquilo, si es que puedes hacer eso.

– ¡Tú cállate, Gajeel! ¿¡Por qué nadie lo está atacando!? ¡Está allí, él es el que convirtió a nuestros compañeros en lacrima, es el malo!

–Natsu, él hizo que atendieran tus heridas y me regaló un pescado…

– ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, Happy?

–Lo que escuchaste idiota, el tipo dice ser un "aliado"– agregó Gray.

El hijo de Igneel miró con desconcierto al Shinigami, luego volvió a mirar a Erza quien aún no había soltado su tobillo, repitió el mismo proceso unas cuantas veces más.

– ¿Eh?

–Ningún "¿Eh?", a menos que quieras que quieras que nos conviertan en enemigos públicos número uno, usa la cabeza por una vez, Salamander.

– ¿Tú qué sabes sobre usar la cabeza?

– ¡La sé usar mejor que tú, cerebro de carbón!

–_Pfff, principiantes. Ninguno de ellos sabe utilizar la cabeza como tú lo hiciste hace rato– _comentó el Hollow dentro de la mente del Kurosaki.

–"_Utilizar la cabeza" ¿Entiendes? ¿Ehh? La "cabeza." Me refiero a tu-_

–_Sí, sé a lo que te refieres, no es el momento para eso, Shiro._

–Es cierto, Natsu. Somos invitados en su palacio, no puedes atacarlo.

– ¿Tú también, Erza?

La caballera de Fairy Tail soltó a su compañero, apenas el Dragneel se puso en pie, Erza conectó un puñetazo en su abdomen, noqueándolo al instante.

–No te preocupes, no causará problemas– dijo la mujer asintiéndole al Kurosaki.

– _¿¡Qué rayos!? ¡Es igualita a mi Erza, pensé que era diferente pero me equivoqué! ¡Lo único distinto es que no va por allí queriendo matar a medio mundo!_

–S-sí…bien, iré a pedir que preparen la cena para que coman, deben estar hambrientos.

Ichigo se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta antes de salir y observó a la Scarlet.

–Y Erza…gracias por entender.

* * *

><p>(Un rato después)<p>

Después de un desastroso banquete al que Natsu y Gajeel terminaron arruinando con sus peleas y a lo que además Knightwalker colaboró para arruinar incitando a su contraparte para luchar, Ichigo despachó a sus "invitados" a sus respectivas habitaciones. El Kurosaki se encontraba ahora en la entrada de sus aposentos, se cohibió de entrar al ver a Mirajane quien se aproximaba.

– ¿Hablaste con Lisanna?

–Sí, digamos que lo hice.

– ¿Qué tenía?

–Tú sabes qué tiene, Mira.

La albina mayor desvió su mirada un poco entristecida al estar consciente de la verdadera procedencia de su "hermana menor."

–Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría este día…Elfman y yo lo supimos desde el momento en que la encontramos…

–Le dije que tomara una decisión, Mira… Lo siento, debía hacerlo…

La hermosa maga hizo un gesto de negación con su cabeza y sonrió débilmente.

–No, está bien. La amo mucho, pero sé que sus verdaderos hermanos la extrañan…sé lo que es perder a una hermana…es por eso que…

Sin poder contenerse, unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon y rodaron por las mejillas de Mirajane. Ichigo no pudo cohibirse de rodear a la mujer con sus brazos y abrazarla.

–Está bien, Mira. Está bien…

Tras unos minutos de llanto, el peli-naranja logró reconfortar a su amada.

–Deberías descansar un poco, después de todo lo que ha sucedido hoy, a todos nos toca un poco de descanso.

La Strauss asintió y se separó del joven regente.

–Sí, tienes razón.

Mirajane intentó ingresar a los aposentos pero Ichigo se lo impidió.

– ¿Qué haces…?

– ¿Qué más? Dijiste que debía descansar.

–Claro, descansar en TU habitación.

– Después de todo lo que hicimos no me digas que te sientes avergonzado de que durmamos juntos.

–No es que me sienta avergonzado, sino que nunca acordamos a que dormirías en mi habitación.

–Vamos, Ichigo. No seas tonto.

El rey de cabello naranja entró a sus aposentos y cerró la puerta antes de que la albina pudiera decir algo más. La Strauss llamó a la puerta muy irritada pero fue ignorada por el Shinigami, después de un rato y de haber sido presa de una rabieta, Mirajane se marchó no sin antes amenazar al Kurosaki con que "no harían más nada hasta que se disculpara por ser grosero."

Ichigo estando en la seguridad de su recámara, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, su respiración era muy pesada y estaba sudando considerablemente. Lo menos que deseaba era que Mira lo viera en ese estado, no quería parecer débil a su vista. A duras penas separó su arma espiritual de su rosario. Gateó hasta el borde de su cama, no tenía fuerzas siquiera para ponerse en pie otra vez, estaba sufriendo un agotamiento inmenso, agarró una de las sábanas de su cama y la haló hacia sí mismo, al arroparse con ella, no luchó más y dejó que su consciencia se desvaneciera.


	16. La traición: Segunda Parte

Disclaimer: Bleach y Fairy Tail le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, Tite Kubo, Hiro Mashima, la editoreal Jump y Kodansha. Esto no es más que una mera reinvención de sus sagas y personajes sin ningún ánimo lucrativo(no es como si pudiera lucrarme de todas formas...)

* * *

><p>"<em>La traición que puedes ver no es nada... Lo verdaderamente aterrador, es la traición que no puedes ver."<em>

[Sōsuke Aizen]

* * *

><p>Ichigo abrió los ojos, su alcoba estaba iluminada con mucha luz natural proveniente de la ventana que había quedado abierta. Había logrado recuperarse un poco con esa "noche de sueño", aunque no se sentía en plena condición, la sensación que estaba sufriendo era terriblemente similar a lo que sintió sus primeros meses en Edolas cuando la armada estuvo robando su reiatsu.<p>

El Shinigami apretó su puño ante ese pensamiento, no quería creer que alguien había tenido la osadía de volver a robar sus poderes pero las probabilidades de que así fuera eran demasiado altas.

Sin darle más vueltas innecesarias al asunto, se levantó y se aseó. Se bañó, lavó sus dientes y demás. Luego colocó su manto blanco por encima de su shihakusho y se dispuso a salir de sus aposentos.

Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, tomó la decisión de visitar la celda de Fausto, toda la cuestión de seguir siendo rey o no lo tenía confundido, ese sirviente logró recuperar momentáneamente su fe en sí mismo, pero aún seguía sin estar seguro de qué era lo correcto por hacer.

Así pues llegó a las mazmorras, el lugar seguía siendo tan lúgubre como la última vez que lo visitó. A la vista no había nada más que bloques grises mohosos y húmedos, rejas con herrumbre y grilletes por doquier. Lo único que rompía el inquietante sosiego del lugar eran los goteos de agua que se filtraban por las paredes, por un momento el joven rey tuvo la sensación de que el lugar estaba completamente deshabitado, aunque sabía que no era así, siempre habían uno o dos guardias vigilando, aun así no pudo refrenar la perturbadora sensación.

Caminó unos largos diez minutos por el recinto, estaba bajo la impresión de que la primera vez que habló con Fausto, su celda fue más fácil de encontrar o quizás fue debido a que no estuvo solo y en cambio fue guiado por un guardia.

– ¿Necesita ayuda, su majestad?– retumbó una profunda voz.

–…. – el Kurosaki en lugar de responder, dirigió su mirada a hacia la voz.

– ¿Buscaba algo en los calabozos?

El rey naranja vio a un corpulento hombre sentado en una pequeña silla de madera, apenas era distinguible su silueta entre tanta oscuridad.

–Tú eres el verdugo, ¿no es así?

–Además de poderoso, también adivino…su majestad está lleno de sorpresas…

Ichigo frunció fuertemente el ceño, por alguna razón sentía desagrado hacia el sujeto, no era cuestión de ser prejuicioso o algo similar, el hombre en sí transmitía un aura de crueldad y sadismo, se podría decir que su "educación y modales" al hablar eran un pobre intento por esconder tal cosa y esa clase de cinismo era lo que más despertaba rechazo en el Shinigami.

–Estoy buscando a Fausto.

– ¡Ah, claro! El ex-rey Fausto, su predecesor, ¿Por quién más se atrevería a ensuciar las suelas de su calzado si no es por el hombre que le cedió la corona? Un prisionero normal no es digno de su presencia… ¿Le gustaría que lo llevara hasta él?

–No, solo dime donde está– respondió en un tono lleno de aspereza.

–El corredor a su derecha–

El Kurosaki miró hacia su diestra y se giró para ir en esa dirección, antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso, fue detenido por otro comentario del hombre.

–Y recuerde, mi señor…tenga cuidado, en este lugar hay "cosas peligrosas."

El Shinigami ignoró la advertencia y comenzó a marchar hacia su destino, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que por fin encontró la celda.

Al estar frente a la habitación presidaria, vio al anciano que yacía recostado en su cama y al parecer, leyendo un libro.

–Dijiste que me visitarías pronto, no pensé que sería tan pronto– dijo el recluso mientras cambiaba de página.

–Ni siquiera has apartado tu mirada del libro ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

–Porque en estos momentos, pareces ser la única persona a la que le importo un poco. Ninguno de mis antiguos sirvientes ha venido ni siquiera para saber si aún seguía respirando, creo que eso es lo que pasa cuando eres un viejo decrépito sin ningún tipo de poder.

El actual rey se apoyó sobre los barrotes de la celda y pegó su cara al frío metal.

–No digas eso, al menos eres un viejo decrépito sin ningún tipo de poder que tiene un lugar en donde dormir, las cosas podrían ser peores.

–Gracioso… Dime ¿Ya puedes ir solo a la letrina o aún necesitas usar pañales, mocoso?

–Por suerte ya soy un niño grande, puedo ir solo. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

– ¿Qué hay de mí?

– ¿Ya no necesitas usar enemas para el estreñimiento?

–Oh, aún los uso, de hecho creo que me toca usar uno en este momento ¿Te gustaría ayudarme con eso?

–No gracias, no soy fanático de introducir cosas raras en traseros arrugados de ancianos.

–Es una lástima, agradecería que me echaran una mano con eso.

–Creo que con tus dos manos ya es suficiente, no necesitas una tercera.

–_Esta maldita conversación es la cosa más bizarra que jamás haya escuchado, básicamente están hablando de sí ayudar o no a un viejo a que se practique una inserción anal, y después me llaman pervertido a mí._

– ¿Qué lees? Parecías muy absorto antes de que te interrumpiera.

–La épica historia de un niño soldado, un huérfano que se embarcó en un viaje por encontrar a sus amigos que fueron esclavizados junto a él, voy en el capítulo once, al parecer tomó la tutela de la hermana menor de uno de sus amigos y planea cuidar de ella.

–Hmm…suena cliché.

–No lo sé, de alguna forma me recuerda a ti, sobre todo por la actitud impulsiva y protectora.

–Oye…anciano…– interrumpió.

– ¿Qué? Suenas decaído, ¿Acaso te está pesando la corona?

–Jé…sí, más de lo que creí en un principio.

–Te dije que no era fácil, no es tan simple como creer que puedes pegar tu trasero a un asiento lujoso y esperar a que todos sigan tus órdenes.

–Eso lo sé, estoy consciente de ello…es solo que…

–Aaaagh, ya estás pasando por la fase de duda ¿No es así?

Ichigo miró con confusión al anciano.

–Yo no dije que…

–No necesitas decirlo, eres demasiado predecible. Imagino que sucedió algo o alguien te dijo algo y ya estás desmoronándote, creyendo que ser rey no es lo tuyo y que haberte convertido en uno fue un error.

El párpado del Shinigami se contrajo múltiples veces en señal de molestia.

–No es tan simple.

–Sí, es así de simple. Si vas a desmoralizarte por cada vez que pongan en duda tu capacidad para gobernar, entonces vivirás deprimido toda tu vida.

–Te digo que no es así de simple, va más allá de "desmoralizarme cada vez que me pongan en duda", yo no estoy hecho para esto.

Fausto dejó a un lado su libro y se levantó de la cama, ahora quedando sentado y mirando en dirección al joven rey.

– ¿Y quién lo está? ¿Quién está listo para gobernar por sobre miles de personas? ¿Quién está preparado para llevar el peso de cientos de miles de personas sobre sus hombros?

El peli-naranja abrió la boca para hablar pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna, el anterior rey concluyó su punto.

–Te ahorraré la molestia de responder, nadie, nadie está preparado para algo como eso. Ni tú ni yo y mucho menos una gata voladora que dice controlar la vida de los humanos.

–….–

–Te daré un consejo, muchacho, porque parece que esa es la única razón por la que has venido. No trates de ser un buen hombre, el trono no está hecho para buenos hombres, los tronos se forman sobre los cuerpos de hombres que intentan ser "buenos."

– ¿Eso qué rayos significa? ¿Cómo demonios puedo ser un buen rey sin ser un buen hombre?

–Ser un buen rey. Ser un buen hombre, elige una.

– ¿Acaso me estás queriendo decir que debo ser una especie de tirano para gobernar correctamente?

Fausto suspiró para luego cabecear de lado a lado.

–Eres más ingenuo de lo que aparentas. Te lo pondré simple para que puedas entenderlo con facilidad. La razón por la que un "buen" rey y un buen hombre no son compatibles es porque un rey constantemente se va a encontrar con decisiones demasiado difíciles de tomar por un buen hombre. La línea que divide a un excelente rey de un terrible tirano es casi imperceptible, la ley y el orden se aplican con puño de hierro, pero si te vuelves demasiado estricto comenzarán a llamarte déspota. Esa es la contrariedad de ser un rey, debes lograr un balance entre la benevolencia y la intransigencia. Si eres demasiado flexible te verán como alguien débil y te aplastarán, si eres demasiado implacable te llamará dictador e intentarán derrocarte.

–Entonces es imposible ser un buen rey…

–No, no lo es. Muchos han intentado ser buenos hombres sobre un trono y han sido asesinados por crédulos, otros hemos intentado ser buenos reyes y lo hemos logrado demasiado bien, tanto que terminamos siendo derrocados por habernos convertido en lo que menos deseábamos.

–Has llegado a la misma conclusión, no es-

–Déjame terminar de hablar, es muy difícil, extremadamente difícil, pero no imposible. La razón por la que te cedí el trono es porque sé que tu lograrás equilibrar ambas cosas, sé que tienes el potencial para ser un mejor rey de lo que jamás fui…y lo más importante, sin sacrificar tu bondad en el proceso.

–….–

–Tú eres el rey, Ichigo Kurosaki. Yo te bendije, esa gata te bendijo…no puedes abandonar el trono, eres el rey que Edolas necesita y ahora lo necesita más que nunca.

El adolescente se mantuvo pensativo durante unos segundos meditando sobre lo que dijo el anciano.

–Gracias por tener fe en mí, abuelo….

–No te pongas sentimental conmigo ahora, no esperes que te dé un beso o algo así.

El Shinigami soltó una carcajada al escuchar la respuesta, luego miró y golpeó levemente uno de los barrotes con su dedo índice.

–Creo que debo irme, tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Pediré que te traigan más libros para después de que te termines ese.

–Niño, recuerda lo que te dije. Ningún tipo de poder está exento de sacrificios, eso incluye a esa corona…cuídate.

–Lo haré.

Ichigo se giró para marcharse pero se detuvo antes de avanzar para decir una última cosa.

– ¿Sabes? No me habría molestado haber tenido a un abuelo gruñón como tú, anciano.

–Yo hubiese preferido ahorrarme el tener un nieto tan blandengue como tú…sería mejor que fueras otro hijo más.

El rey de las hadas sonrió ligeramente.

–Nos vemos, abuelo– exclamó levantando la mano en señal de despedida y marchándose.

* * *

><p>(Media hora después…)<p>

/Salón de reuniones/

Esa conversación terminó de aclarar su mente, ya sabía lo que debía hacer, quien debía ser. Le pidió a su ayudante que reuniera a todos sus generales para una repentina reunión obligatoria.

Según sus propias palabras, hay veces en las que es mejor bajar la espada para dialogar, pero esta no era una de esas veces, no, en esta oportunidad debía hacer lo contrario, era necesario que alzara su espada para demostrar su poder y autoridad.

Los asientos de la gran mesa fueron ocupados por los principales miembros de alto rango dentro del ejército, a excepción del general Hughes, el jefe de personal Byro y el jefe de estado Dan Straight que se ausentaron de la reunión.

El joven rey había tomado el asiento principal, allí estaba con sus dedos entrelazados y su mentón reposando sobre ellos, tan solo mirando a sus súbditos en silencio. Ninguno se atrevió a decir palabra alguna.

Tras aclararse la garganta, comenzó a hablar.

–Los llamé a esta reunión para hablar con ustedes sobre los "invitados" que tuve que recibir. Como ya sabrán todos ustedes, alguien activó el Anima sin mi autorización y trajo a un pueblo entero a Edolas desde Earthland, si no están conscientes aún de ello, solo miren a través de la ventana, allá arriba está flotando la Lacrima en la que se convirtió el pueblo.

–Quería que todos estuvieran aquí, pero en vista de que tuvimos a algunos faltantes, tomaré eso como un acto de desacato a una orden real. Capitán Marks, le autorizo para que ponga bajo arresto preventivo a los que no asistieron a esta reunión bajo el cargo de sospecha de conspiración y sublevación además de desobediencia a una orden directa de su rey, serán relevados de todos sus cargos y en caso de que se les encuentre culpables, serán juzgados bajo la ley militar de Edolas en un juicio bajo mi supervisión.

Inmediatamente todos los presentes abrieron muy ampliamente sus ojos escandalizados por lo que acababa de ordenar el rey. Sugar Boy se levantó de su asiento e intentó decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por su rey antes de poder hacerlo.

– ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Acaso te les quieres unir?

Al oír eso, el rubio tomó asiento nuevamente.

–Su majestad, yo solo soy un guardia real, no tengo autoridad para hacer tal cosa.

–Te acabo de conferir poderes especiales para que cumplas esa función.

El capitán de la guardia real inclinó su cabeza como reverencia.

–Como usted ordene, mi rey. Entonces me retiro para hacer cumplir su palabra.

Todo el salón permaneció en silencio después de que el soldado salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

– ¿Qué crees que haces?– preguntó Knightwalker enfurecida.

–Hago lo que es necesario para mantener el orden en este lugar. Siempre me instabas a que actuara como un rey, ya lo estoy haciendo.

–No estás actuando como un rey, estás actuando como un niño caprichoso. No puedes simplemente meter presos a tus propios hombres.

–No los estoy metiendo presos, por eso se le llama arresto preventivo. Tendrán su oportunidad de probar su inocencia, si realmente lo son, entonces no tienen nada que temer.

La peli-roja apretó con mucha fuerza sus dientes, luego suspiró y volvió a su asiento.

–Coco– dijo alertando a la chica que tenía a su lado.

– ¡Sí, señor!

– Tengo una tarea muy especial para ti, quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre un tal "Mystogan", dime cualquier cosa que hayas encontrado sobre esa persona cuando vuelva.

– ¿Cuándo vuelva? ¿De dónde?

– De las cámaras del Anima, enviaré la Lacrima personalmente y luego destruiré de una vez por todas ese maldito artefacto.

La chica tragó saliva, estaba impactada por las decisiones tan radicales que estaba tomando el regente, aunque se recuperó de inmediato y asintió repetidas veces volviendo a su actitud jovial.

– ¡Como usted ordene, rey!– exclamó para luego salir corriendo del salón.

Ichigo se levantó, arregló su blanca capa e insertó su zanpakutō en su rosario.

–Aquí concluye la sesión.

– Orange King ¿Cuál fue la razón de esta reunión?

–Demostrar que a partir de ahora tendré tolerancia cero con la desobediencia.

–….–

Todos hicieron sus respectivas reverencias y comenzaron a abandonar el lugar, solo quedando Ichigo y su guardaespaldas.

–Erza, quiero que cuides a los magos de Earthland, les pedí que me esperaran mientras tanto en mi salón del trono. No quiero dejarlos sin ninguna vigilancia, no sé qué tipo de locuras puedan hacer si quedan desatendidos, tu misma viste lo que hicieron anoche en la cena.

–No soy una maldita niñera, no voy a cuidar a un grupo de mocosos con deficiencias mentales.

–No fue una petición.

–Dije que-

La mujer contuvo la ofensiva respuesta que se aproximaba al ver que el joven rey colocó una mano en su hombro, ella bajó su mirada y observó la mano del muchacho.

–Por favor, Erza. Eres la persona en la que más confío, no podría pedirle esto a alguien más.

La Knightwalker miró en otra dirección para evitar hacer contacto visual.

–Bien…lo haré, idiota.

–Sabía que podía contar contigo. Volveré dentro de unos minutos.

Ichigo se aproximó a la puerta y desapareció en un shunpo.

* * *

><p>(Unos cuantos minutos después….)<p>

/Salón del trono/

–Esto sí que es aburrido…– dijo el Dragneel quien yacía sentado en el trono de Edolas.

–Natsu, no creo que sea buena idea que te sientes allí– comentó Lucy mientras lo veía con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

–Es cierto, te meterás en problemas si alguien te ve sentado en el trono, levántate.

El Dragon-slayer de fuego gruñó fastidiado por lo mandona que podía llegar a ser la caballera de Fairy Tail.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron abruptamente, demostrando a la contraparte de Edolas de Erza Scarlet. La peli-roja frunció el ceño al observar a la militar.

–Quita tus inmundas nalgas del trono, un perro rabioso como tú no es digno de sentarse en el lugar más sagrado de Edolas.

El rostro del mago de cabello rosa se palideció, comenzó a sudar descontroladamente y como si hubiese sido su Erza la que dio la orden, se quitó de inmediato, demostrando que esta otra Erza también podía infundirle pavor.

Todos a excepción de Scarlet se sintieron incómodos al tener que compartir espacio con la ex-cazadora de hadas.

– ¿A qué has venido, Knightwalker? Espero que no vengas a buscar pelea donde no la hay.

–Para tu suerte, Scarlet, no es así. Vine a vigilarlos.

–No necesitamos vigilancia.

–Hoh, eso dices tú, de todas formas…antes de que vuelvas al agujero del que saliste ¿Qué te parece si terminamos lo de ayer?– al decir eso, apuntó su lanza hacia la maga.

La caballera escarlata apretó su puño, ambas se miraron fríamente. Gray, Natsu y Happy se habían ocultado tras Lucy para "protegerse" de las aterradoras mujeres, Gajeel aunque no lo demostrara de forma tan abierta, también estaba nervioso.

–No quiero hacer esto, Knightwalker….

–Yo sí quiero.

La militar dio un paso hacia adelante, Scarlet re-equipó una espada, la tensión en el lugar era enorme pero el combate fue interrumpido antes de que empezara por el estruendo de las puertas abriéndose.

– ¿Hughes?– cuestionó la guarda real extrañada por la presencia tan repentina del general en el lugar y además porque se suponía que ya debería estar bajo custodia.

– ¿Erza? ¡Genial, también estás aquí! Esto va a ser más divertido de lo que pensaba.

Todos observaron con confusión al muchacho. El joven general cargaba en sus manos dos extraños objetos con forma de obeliscos negros, los peculiares pilares tenía casi el tamaño del muchacho pero por la forma en la que los estaba cargando, no parecían pesar casi nada, el color de los objetos era un negro absoluto, ni siquiera la luz se reflejaba en ellos.

Hughes puso los obeliscos en lados opuestos de la entrada, luego presionó un botón y estos despidieron una intensa luz celeste, la luz lentamente fue cambiando de color hasta volverse negra con destellos rojizos.

Los magos de Earthland pudieron sentir como el ambiente cambió, el aire volviéndose más denso y pesado. Knightwalker apenas notó el cambio pero frunció el ceño al conocer a la perfección lo que podía trastornar la presión del aire de esa forma.

–_Reiatsu…–_ pensó la mujer.

–Hughes… ¿De qué se trata esto?

El peculiar adolescente no respondió en cambio empezó a silbar. Se levantó y sacó una varita de color azul claro de un bolsillo interno de su gabardina, ésta siendo al parecer un nuevo Command Tact.

–Oigan, oigan, magos de Earthland ¿Les gustaría jugar a un juego? Tú también te puedes unir, Erza.

– Hughes, te pregunté que-

Knightwalker cohibió su comentario e instintivamente se arrojó hacia un lado. Un extraño proyectil negro había chocado en el lugar en donde la mujer había estado parada.

Cinco más de esos proyectiles atravesaron el techo y cayeron alrededor de Hughes.

El general sonrió ampliamente, extendió sus brazos y agitó su Command Tact.

Las esferas negras que habían causado unos pequeños cráteres, comenzaron a tomar la forma de pequeños dragones metálicos de no más de medio metro, parecían versiones en miniatura del Dorma Anim.

Un sudor frío recorrió la frente de la comandante de la guardia real al ver esas máquinas.

– ¿Q-qué son esas cosas…?

Los magos de Fairy Tail se pusieron en guardia, no entendían lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ver la expresión de shock en la militar era suficiente como para entender que el muchacho era un enemigo.

–Happy, retrocede…– dijo Natsu a su pequeño compañero Exceed.

– ¡Les presento a los "mini-Dorma Anim"! ¡Una versión miniaturizada e igual de poderosa que el Dorma Anim: Black Sky!

Hughes agitó con más fuerzas su varita de control haciendo que todos los mini-Ryuukishi rugieran, fracturando los pilares, paredes y suelo del salón.

– ¡Mis mini-Dorma Anim, ataquen!

* * *

><p>Cámaras de Anima/

Ichigo por fin había llegado al cuarto de control del Anima, era un espacio muy cerrado sin nada más que un largo puente de piedra que daba hacia los controles del artefacto de hiperespacio. Suspendido en el aire se encontraba una gigantesca esfera azul, a los alrededores de la esfera reposaban cinco monumentos con la forma de Fausto, tenían sus brazos extendidos y apuntando a hacia la esfera.

El sosiego era lo único abundante en el lugar, tanto era el silencio que los pasos del Kurosaki resonaban en toda la cámara.

Detuvo sus pasos de forma súbita ante la escena que tenía frente a él, el suelo estaba teñido de rojo con sangre seca, podía contar al menos una docena de cadáveres de guardias, al reanudar sus pasos observó al cuerpo del anciano Byro frente a los controles del Anima.

El Shinigami se horrorizó ante la terrible masacre, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, por la apariencia de los cuerpos, parecía que tenían al menos dos días de haber sido asesinados.

Tuvo que cubrir su nariz debido a la intensa fetidez, no hubo tiempo para recuperarse de lo que estaba observando, una enorme explosión sacudió parte del castillo. Pequeños escombros y polvo cayeron del techo, miró hacia arriba y frunció su entrecejo.

–_Ya empezó…necesito volver con Mira y los magos de Earthland, debo asegurarlos._

Se aproximó al cadáver del jefe de personal y cerró sus ojos. Enseguida partió hacia los niveles superiores del castillo usando su Shunpo, la potencia del reiatsu debajo de sus pies fue tal que el suelo se marcó con sus pisadas.

* * *

><p>Taller de Sethlas/

El anciano herrero se encontraba puliendo una gigantesca coraza negra, ante el repentino temblor que sacudió todo su taller y tumbó muchos de sus instrumentos, apagó la maquina pulidora, levantó sus gafas protectoras y observó a sus alrededores.

–Estos niños en estos días son demasiado ruidosos, ni siquiera pueden dejar a un anciano trabajar en paz….

Volvió a encender su máquina y continuó su trabajo sin darle demasiada importancia al temblor.

* * *

><p>Calabozos/

Fausto seguía acostado en su cama leyendo su libro, a pesar de que el castillo se sacudió, no le prestó ni la más mínima atención, en su lugar cambió tranquilamente de página y continuó leyendo.

Una pequeña figura se detuvo frente a la puerta de su celda.

–Miren quien viene a visitarme…o mejor dicho, quien viene a interrumpir mi lectura. Me gustaría que me dejaras tranquilo, estoy en la mejor parte, el protagonista por fin se reencontró con su interés amoroso, ahora debe decidir si vengar la muerte de su mentor y su familia o dejar de lado su odio para acompañarla.

–Suena muy interesante, pero sabes que no puedo dejarte tranquilo.

–Oh, sí que es interesante, aunque yo personalmente apoyo el emparejamiento con la hermana menor de su amigo, tienen más química juntos.

–Fausto, ensériate, ya comenzó.

El antiguo rey colocó un marca páginas y cerró su libro.

–Sé que comenzó, Roubaul. No soy tonto… Ya llegó la hora para que el mocoso pruebe su valía.

* * *

><p>(Ese mismo instante)<p>

/Habitaciones de huéspedes/

–M-Mira ¿Qué sucede?– exclamó Lisanna preocupada por el temblor que golpeó al lugar.

–Quédate en tu habitación, Lisanna. Iré a buscar a Ichigo.

La albina mayor se apresuró para buscar a su amado, mientras corría pudo ver algo por el rabillo de su ojo que llamó su atención. Al detenerse y asomarse por una de las gigantescas ventanas, fue invadida por preocupación, no, por desesperación.

Desde donde estaba pudo observar una gran columna de denso humo alzarse justo sobre la zona en la que se hallaba el gremio.

–No…Elfman…chicos…

Lo que sacudió al castillo no fue una explosión interna, más bien fue la onda expansiva que provino de una inmensa explosión que erradicó al gremio y a varias manzanas contiguas.

Los ojos de la maga se humedecieron ante el pensamiento de lo que pudo haberle sucedido a su amado hermano. Aunque no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello ya que un grito de Lisanna atrajo su atención.

Al dirigirse hacia donde estaba su hermana, la vio en el suelo siendo neutralizada por unos diez guardias, había otros ocho inconscientes en la cercanía, noqueados por la chica.

–Suéltenla– bramó la mayor de los Strauss.

A pesar de estar desarmada, sus cualidades físicas llevadas a su límite por los entrenamientos de Tensa Zangetsu fueron más que suficientes como para arreglárselas contra los soldados.

Con una serie de golpes y patadas logró liberar a su hermana menor, ambas Strauss se pegaron espalda con espalda y se pusieron en guardia.

En unos pocos segundos fueron rodeadas por ambos lados del pasillo por varias docenas de soldados.

–Tengan cuidado, el ángel Mirajane fue una maga de Fairy Tail y es una guerrera muy hábil, la otra también es muy peligrosa, después de todo es la aprendiz del rey de las hadas.

–Lisanna…prepárate– susurró la maga mayor.

La joven Strauss asintió al comentario de su hermana.

–Neutralícenlas.

* * *

><p>Salón del trono/

Todo el gran salón estaba completamente destrozado, había cráteres, agujeros y fracturas de todo tipo y tamaños en las paredes.

Los magos de Fairy Tail estaban respirando agitadamente, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel y Erza Scarlet estaban repletos de moretones y cortes. Lucy Heartfilia también estaba lastimada pero a una extensión menor.

Erza Knightwalker tenía el ceño muy fruncido, portaba su arma en su forma doble lanza dragón, Blue Crimson. Estaba sudando considerablemente y aunque estaba lastimada, no se encontraba tan maltrecha como los magos.

– ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Genial! Han durado más de lo que esperaba.

–Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Gajeel y…Knightwalker…está controlando a esas criaturas mecánicas con ese objeto en su mano, si lo destruimos no podrá controlarlos.

– ¿No podrías decir algo más obvio? ¿Qué será lo siguiente que dirás? ¿Qué el sol calienta y que la lluvia moja?– respondió sarcásticamente la militar de cabellera escarlata.

Scarlet apretó con más fuerza la empuñadura de sus espadas, molesta por la actitud hostil y poco cooperativa de su contraparte.

La caballera escarlata quien portaba su armadura Tenrin la cual estaba seriamente dañada hasta el punto de carecer de una de sus alas por los demencialmente poderosos ataques de los mini-Dorma, se envolvió en un haz de luz dorada y re-equipó su armadura de Alas Negras.

–Contengan a los dragones de metal, yo intentaré quitarle su controlador– exclamó la maga antes de volar a toda velocidad hacia Hughes.

Lucy sacó una de sus llaves doradas y la apuntó hacia el frente.

–Ábrete puerta de la doncella: Virgo.

De la nada apareció una mucama de cabello rosa, el espíritu celestial no necesitó esperar a recibir órdenes. Creó un agujero debajo de sí misma y cayó al piso de abajo con él.

Dos de los Ryuukishi miniatura se abalanzaron sobre la rubia. Natsu y Gajeel los contuvieron usando su magia de Dragon-slayer que fue lo único que probó ser útil para luchar contra los caballeros dragón.

Gray concentró una gran cantidad de magia en sus manos y formó su Cold Excalibur con la que congeló a otro de los títeres del general.

Uno de los Dorma utilizó un propulsor en su espada para tratar de embestir a Scarlet, pero Knightwalker utilizó su Mel Force para desviar la trayectoria del dragón, dándole paso libre a su contraparte.

El último dragón que defendía a Hughes abrió su boca y concentró energía mágica para disparar como si fuese un cañón, Virgo creó un agujero debajo de la bestia mecánica y la hizo caer al piso de abajo.

Sin ninguna otra línea defensiva, Hughes abrió ampliamente los ojos aterrorizado al estar a punto de ser víctima de la espada de Erza, en un arranque desesperado, señaló a la mujer con su Command Tact.

Al estar a unos cuantos metros de distancia, Scarlet se dio cuenta de que tan solo cinco de los seis dragones fueron inmovilizados, faltaba uno y no pudo ubicarlo en esa corta fracción de tiempo. La expresión de temor del muchacho se convirtió muy rápidamente en una sonrisa malévola.

La espada de Erza fue detenida por los dientes del mini-Dorma, el dragón apretó su dentadura y quebró la espada de la mujer. Haciendo uso de su agilidad, altísimo tiempo de reacción y la capacidad de vuelo de su armadura, soltó la empuñadura de su espada rota, puso una mano sobre la cabeza del dragón para apoyarse, extendió sus piernas hacia arriba y tomó impulso para luego dar una voltereta en el aire, esquivando con éxito el obstáculo y re-equipando de forma instantánea su armadura del Purgatorio.

Preparó la maza de su Rengoku no Yoroi para atacar apenas tocara tierra firme, con lo que no contó la hábil guerrera es que el Dorma Anim utilizó unos propulsores laterales junto al trasero para girarse muy rápidamente.

El Dragón disparó un rayo de energía mágica de su boca que golpeó a quemarropa a la caballera de Fairy Tail. Earth-Erza fue disparada por encima de Hughes, atravesó la gruesa pared y se estrelló contra el pasillo de afuera. Tuvo la suerte de que el dragón disparó sin haber cargado antes, si así hubiera sido, probablemente habría muerto al ser destrozada por el ataque, su armadura por otro lado no corrió la misma suerte y terminó rompiéndose en la zona de la espalda.

La guerrera quedó fuera de combate.

– ¡Les dije que no sería tan fácil! Mis mini-Dorma tienen armaduras resistentes a los ataques mágicos.

El suelo se rompió y Virgo fue lanzada hacia el salón del trono, la mucama cayó al suelo, estaba lacerada en casi todo su cuerpo, el espíritu estelar se desvaneció en pequeñas partículas doradas.

El Dorma que Gray logró congelar, rugió y rompió su prisión de hielo, luego aceleró con sus propulsores hacia el mago y lo embistió. El Fullbuster fue arrojado contra una pared, el ataque rompió varias de sus costillas, una gran roca cayó sobre su pierna, imposibilitándole el librarse.

Lucy estaba agotada, ya no podía invocar más espíritus estelares al haber agotado toda su magia y no poseía su látigo para aunque sea defenderse.

Gajeel y Natsu quienes habían logrado arreglárselas con los Ryuukishi utilizando su magia mata-dragones, fueron abrumados por otros dos enemigos más. Los cuatro en total con los que se estaban enfrentando probaron ser demasiado para los magos.

Ambos Slayers se miraron y asintieron, seguidamente rodearon sus bocas con sus manos e inspiraron aire.

– Karyū no…

–Tetsuryū no…

–HŌKŌ– rugieron al unísono combinando sus técnicas.

El ataque combinado de fuego y hierro logró empujar y hacer retroceder a los cuatro dragones mecánicos.

Los dos magos se prepararon para utilizar sus técnicas secretas de asesino de dragones, las poquísimas milésimas de segundos en que bajaron la guardia para reunir poder fueron aprovechados por el dragón que había sido sacado del salón por Virgo, el cual irrumpió al lugar saliendo justo a sus espaldas y por consecuencia, tomándolos por sorpresa.

El Dorma disparó su propio rugido y golpeó de lleno al Dragneel quien fue empujado por la técnica. Gajeel formó una especie de lanza con su mano diestra y atacó al dragón con ella, al hacerlo descuidó su espalda, por donde fue golpeado con otro dragon rider roar.

Los únicos que quedaban en pie eran Lucy, Knightwalker y Happy quién estaba oculto.

El gato azul al ver como lastimaron a su amigo, reunió todo el valor que pudo y utilizó su magia Aera para volar a toda velocidad hacia Hughes e intentar robarle el artefacto de control, para su desgracia fue fácilmente echado a un lado con un coletazo de uno de los dragones.

El general sonrió en señal de victoria.

* * *

><p>Algún lugar entre los niveles superiores del Palacio Real/

– ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN? Quítense de mi camino– bramó enardecido el rey-Shinigami al ver como sus propios soldados le bloqueaban el paso.

El único camino que daba hacia su salón del trono estaba siendo bloqueado por una gran cantidad de guardias, todos armados hasta los dientes, todos sabiendo que jamás podrían llegar a ser una amenaza para el guardián de Edolas.

Ichigo desenfundó su zanpaku-tō y tomó una posición defensiva.

–Si no se mueven en este mismo instante, me abriré paso a través de ustedes.

Al ver que hicieron caso omiso a la amenaza, el Kurosaki agitó su espada hacia los que obstaculizaban su paso. La presión de aire generada por zangetsu fue suficiente para quitar a los hombres del camino.

Un grupo mayor de soldados se reunió a sus espaldas, al girarse los reconoció como su guardia real, el anillo de defensa del rey.

– ¿Ustedes también?

El joven rey concentró reiatsu en la hoja de su espada, ésta se tornó azul debido a esto.

–No, señor. Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con esta locura, la guardia real le sigue siendo fiel a usted– exclamó el capitán.

Un pequeño alivio refrescó al adolescente al escuchar que aún había gente de su lado. Apenas salió de las cámaras del Anima había sido emboscado por oleadas y oleadas de sus soldados, el saber que al menos su guardia real le seguía siendo fiel era bastante aliviador.

–Bien, entonces síganme. Debemos proteger a Mira y a los magos de Earthland antes que cualquier cosa.

El rey naranja marchó hacia su trono acompañado por su guardia real, tras unos minutos corriendo a paso normal sin querer usar su Shunpo para no dejar atrás a sus hombres, observó algo que lo hizo detenerse.

Ichigo miró con suma perturbación lo que estaba frente a él, un cuerpo, pero no uno cualquiera, el de su amigo y jefe de estado.

Dan Straight yacía boca abajo en el suelo, su suéter estaba completamente mojado con sangre, un charco se había formado debajo de él.

El peli-naranja cerró sus ojos, mordió su labio inferior, apretó la empuñadura de su arma, hizo todo lo posible para no desfallecer al ver a su amigo muerto…falló.

El Shinigami dejó a su zanpaku-tō de lado, giró el cuerpo de su amigo, cerró sus ojos carentes de vida, aún estaba caliente, fue reciente.

Apretó su puño con tantas fuerzas que sangró, se sentó aún lado del que solía ser Dan, el dolor era inconmensurable.

–Perdón…perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón…desconfié de ti, de mi mejor amigo…quise que te arrestaran….perdón…moriste por mi culpa…. – murmuró en un tono apenas audible.

Tomó la mano del fallecido y la cerró en un puño que luego pegó a su frente. El capitán de su guardia se inclinó hacia él y posó una mano en su hombro.

–Su majestad…por favor, no es tiempo de lamentarse…su familia lo necesita.

–Sí…– respondió en un tono carente de emoción alguna.

Tras un par de minutos, el muchacho que ahora tenía unos mechones naranja cubriendo sus ojos, se levantó.

Colocó al cuerpo de su amigo a un lado, cruzó sus brazos y tomó a zangetsu para continuar.

El capitán notó una pequeña y translucida gota que descendía por una de las mejillas del joven rey. El adolescente comenzó a correr de nuevo, se podía notar los aires de aflicción que expelía. El hombre levantó su mano e hizo señas para que sus hombres se detuvieran.

–Cambio de órdenes.

– ¿Cambios de ordenes? Pero si el rey no ha-

– ¿Qué no has escuchado la predicción del clima? Hoy será un día lluvioso, tendremos que modificar las órdenes recibidas.

– ¿Qué es lo que haremos entonces?

–Ayudar al rey en todo posible para que sacie los deseos de venganza que debe estar teniendo en este momento, debemos aplastar esta rebelión sin mostrar misericordia. Esas son las nuevas órdenes.

Todos se pusieron firmes e hicieron una salutación militar.

– SEÑOR, SÍ SEÑOR– exclamó la guardia real entera.

Ichigo por fin llegó al lugar en donde reposaba su trono, desde afuera pudo notar a Erza inconsciente en el suelo, supo que no era su Erza tan solo con ver su armadura. Apresuró más su paso hasta que finalmente ingresó al salón.

No detalló el estado del lugar o examinó la situación, no notó a nadie más, su atención se centró única y exclusivamente en Hughes, pasando por alto a los heridos en el lugar.

Una enorme cantidad de reiatsu escapó de su cuerpo, su mano estaba adolorida por la fuerza con la que agarraba su arma.

– ¿Tú lo hiciste…?

Hughes se aterrorizó apenas vio la mirada tan fría del Shinigami, retrocedió en pavor.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, la gigantesca presión de su reiatsu hizo temblar estrepitosamente el lugar, con el segundo paso parecía que todo el salón se vendría abajo.

–Te estoy preguntando si fuiste tú el que mató a Dan….

El general alzó su Command Tact para ordenar a sus mini-Dorma que atacaran, Ichigo lo tomó por la cabeza antes de que pudiera mover la varita.

Arrastrando a Hughes en su mano izquierda y su zanpaku-tō en su derecha, se adentró más al lugar. Los Dorma Anim permanecieron estáticos esperando la orden de atacar.

Hizo un mínimo esfuerzo para apretarlo, pero el general podía sentir su cráneo fisurándose, gritó agónicamente, pataleó, se retorció pero no pudo escapar del agarre.

Ya estando en el centro del salón, lo arrojó, Hughes intentó levantar su Command Tact, el rey lo aplastó con su pie.

–No te volveré a preguntar de nuevo…

El Shinigami alzó su espada aunque no tuvo oportunidad de hacerla descender. Ichigo escupió una gran cantidad de sangre, su abdomen fue perforado por un rayo de energía roja.

–No fue él, fui yo…– exclamó una voz mecanizada que provino de la entrada.

Al girarse observó a un hombre con una armadura completamente negra, toda su guardia real yacía a los pies del sujeto.

El Kurosaki abrió sus ojos muy ampliamente en señal de furia total, tanto que sintió como si estos le doliesen. Sin pensarlo, aceleró a toda velocidad hacia su enemigo, atacó con todas sus fuerzas, el caballero negro fue disparado fuera del castillo por esto.

Ichigo saltó hacia él, volvió a golpearlo con su espada, enviándolo hacia una isla que flotaba en los cielos de la ciudad.

Cuando el rey de las hadas aterrizó en la isla, ésta se sacudió y formó un cráter a su alrededor.

El hombre se puso de pie como si no hubiese sufrido ningún daño aparente.

– ¿Tan molesto estás porque asesiné a tu amigo, protector de las hadas?

–GETSUGA TENSHOOO

Lanzó una gigantesca media luna de reiatsu que cortó por la mitad a la isla, sin importarle esto, disparó continuos Getsugas que pulverizaron la masa de roca flotante.

Una gran cortina de polvo se alzó pero la disipó agitando su espada.

El caballero dragón estaba levitando en el mismo lugar en el que había estado parado antes de recibir el ataque espiritual, no fue movido en lo absoluto por el Getsuga Tensho.

Ichigo se paró sobre una plataforma invisible de reishi y arremetió contra su enemigo de nuevo.

El dragón negro disparó una serie de misiles de sus costados, los proyectiles eran mínimos, medían apenas unos siete centímetros.

Su pequeño tamaño no significó que carecieran de potencia, por el contrario, los pequeños misiles crearon una explosión enorme que engulló al peli-naranja.

El encolerizado Shinigami no fue detenido por eso, continuó hacia su enemigo. Al salir de la masa ardiente se pudo ver que parte de su shihakusho fue quemado, el manto real incinerado y un poco de su cabello fue chamuscado.

Concentró más reiatsu en la hoja de zangetsu pero esta vez no la liberó, la retuvo para que el siguiente ataque tuviera la potencia de un Getsuga. Lanzó un corte lateral hacia su enemigo, éste alzó su brazo izquierdo y en su guantelete se formó una especie de escudo de energía, el escudo logró absorber toda la fuerza del ataque, sin darle oportunidad para volver a atacar, el caballero oscuro extendió su brazo derecho hacia atrás, la zona de los nudillos de su guantelete se iluminó con la misma energía roja que el escudo, en su codo, antebrazo y muñeca se abrieron unos micro-propulsores, estos le dieron aceleración a su puño en lo que resultó ser un brutal golpe que conectó directo en la mejilla de Ichigo.

Hubo una enorme onda de choque cuyo sonido fue similar al de un objeto rompiendo la barrera del sonido. El rey de las hadas fue disparado a una velocidad altísima por el golpe, atravesó múltiples islas flotantes hasta que logró enderezarse y frenarse usando otra plataforma de reishi.

Su nariz y pómulo izquierdo se habían roto, varias de sus muelas se aflojaron y una gran cantidad de sangre estaba fluyendo de una herida que se abrió en su frente.

–Está usando reiatsu…mi reiatsu…

El hombre aparentemente "caminó" en el aire hacia el adolescente, aunque a simple vista se podía notar que estaba haciendo uso de la misma técnica de crear plataformas invisibles de reishi en las qué pararse.

–Utiliza tu Bankai….quiero ver lo que puede hacer contra mi Dorma Anim dos punto cero.

–No necesitas decirme que use mis propias técnicas.

Ichigo escupió la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca y alzó su espada enfrente de sí.

–BANKAI– gritó, creando un estallido de presión espiritual que pudo ser visto claramente desde las calles de la Ciudad Real.

Ahora con su zanpaku-tō en estado Bankai, reanudó su refriega pero esta vez con más fuerza y velocidad. A diferencia de los ataques anteriores, estos resultaron ser mucho más efectivos, logró hacer retroceder a su enemigo, volvió a lanzar otro de sus Getsugas pero éste siendo más poderoso que todos los anteriores.

Cuando se disipó la técnica, el caballero negro desprendía grandes cantidades de humo y estaba encorvado.

–Tú fuiste el que ha estado robando mis poderes, por esa razón me sentí tan débil ayer…

–Así que así es como se siente…el gran Getsuga Tensho…el "colmillo lunar que perfora los cielos"…no es la gran cosa.

Ichigo aumentó el agarre en su arma y frunció más el ceño.

–Te equivocas en algo, si crees que únicamente ayer fue que tomé tu poder, te equivocas. No ha sido solo desde ayer, todos estos meses he estado tomando tu poder, pequeñas cantidades, tan mínimas que no lo has notado, mientras entrenabas, mientras comías, mientras dormías….siempre estuve tomándolo. Y lo mejor de todo es que nos has dado el tiempo y el espacio para estudiar esa energía, estudiarte a ti…comprenderte, aprender más sobre cómo funcionas.

– ¿Por qué crees que esta armadura puede dañarte tan fácilmente? Esta armadura fue creada con el único fin de vencerte… Es por eso que es la armadura "mata-dioses", intentar matar a un dios de la muerte… ¿Irónico no es así…?

– Ah, y no pienses que tú eres el único que puede impulsar sus habilidades, la razón por la que te permití activar tu Bankai es porque quería ver con mis propios ojos el alcance de su poder para hacer la comparación… El "Bankai" de tu zanpaku-tō fue algo que también logramos emular durante estos meses de investigación…

El Shinigami observó conmocionado a su enemigo.

–Código de activación cero, cero, cero, protocolo "God-killer mode."

Una capa negra de reiatsu envolvió al caballero dragón, de igual tamaño o más grande que la del mismo Ichigo cuando activó su Bankai.

La armadura negra no sufrió ningún cambio radical, la única diferencia es que unas pequeñas protuberancias con forma de púas crecieron en diversos lugares de la armadura y que expelía un aura negra de forma permanente, siendo esto el exceso de poder espiritual que el nuevo Dorma Anim no podía controlar en su totalidad.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el caballero dragón acortó la distancia con Ichigo, conectó otro puñetazo más en su cara, luego usó el propulsor de su greba derecha para darle un rodillazo al Shinigami, la protuberancia afilada que poseía en su rodilla penetró su abdomen. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, tomó la cabeza del adolescente y la estrelló contra su propio yelmo.

El desorientado rey se tambaleó, el dragón negro alzó su diestra y disparó un haz de energía roja, el ataque catapultó a Ichigo hacia otra isla, esta vez, el Shinigami sustituto no se levantó de inmediato.

El caballero oscuro descendió en la isla, el rey de las hadas intentó levantarse pero las heridas sufridas eran demasiado intensas, se puso de rodillas, aún sin soltar su espada observó al hombre que caminaba tranquilamente hacia él.

–Ríndete.

–M-mi-mi-m-mientras pueda levantar mi arma…no…me rendiré.

El caballero dragón volvió a concentrar energía en su mano derecha, dicho ataque era terriblemente similar al Cero de un Espada.

Zangetsu y Shiro se materializaron a los lados del dragón negro, cada uno portando una réplica de la zanpaku-tō de su portador. Los espíritus tenían el filo de sus armas apuntando al cuello del sujeto.

–Mueve un solo músculo y perderás la cabeza…– dijo Tensa Zangetsu en un tono lleno de frialdad.

–No te preocupes, de todas formas te la cortaremos– agregó el Hollow.

El Kurosaki logró ponerse en pie y dar unos pasos, pero no estaba en condiciones para continuar peleando, había llegado a su límite.

–Ah…los espíritus…no crean que no tengo una contramedida para ustedes.

El caballero expelió una peculiar ráfaga transparente similar a una corriente de aire, Zangetsu y Shiro comenzaron a perder su forma física. El hollow miró su mano mientras ésta desaparecía, ambos se desvanecieron sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo.

– ¿Qué….qué les hiciste?

Detrás de Ichigo descendió su guardaespaldas junto a toda la segunda división de guerra mágica con sus Legions.

El joven rey notó a la guerrera y levantó su mano izquierda indicándole que no se acercara.

–Aléjate, Erza. Este sujeto no es alguien a quien te puedas enfrentar…toma a Mira y a los magos de Earthland, llévatelos lejos…yo intentaré detenerlo lo más que pueda.

La Knightwalker hizo caso omiso a la orden y continuó caminando.

– ¿¡NO ESCUCHAS!? Te dije que buscaras a Mira y-

El rey de las hadas soltó un desgarrador grito colmado de dolor al sentir un frío metal atravesar la parte trasera de su muslo izquierdo. Sin poder evitarlo, cayó nuevamente de rodillas, no quería creer lo que sucedió, no quería pensar quién era la persona tras el arma que lo hirió.

Lentamente giró su cabeza hasta que observó a la guerra de cabello escarlata quien tenía agarrada la lanza que lastimó su pierna.

Lo miró con la misma frialdad que la caracterizaba.

El Kurosaki abrió la boca para hablar, quería gritarle, preguntarle por qué estaba haciendo eso, lo único que pudo articular fue otro grito aún mayor nacido del arma que salió y rasgó sus músculos.

Ichigo se encogió por el dolor, aunque no por el dolor de su herida, eso era lo que menos le dolía en ese momento.

Erza se aproximó al caballero negro y se arrodilló ante él.

–Aquí estoy, su majestad, a su servicios…

–Llegas tarde, comandante de mi nueva guardia real.

–Erza ¿Qué estás haciendo?– murmuró el Shinigami mientras alzaba su mirada.

– ¿Cuál es su primera orden oficial?

– ¿Por qué no noqueas a este impetuoso "rey de las hadas"? En su estado actual tiene la resistencia de un hombre común y corriente, no será problema para ti, pero recuerda que lo necesitamos con vida…que no se te vaya la mano.

–Como usted ordene, mi rey.

Knightwalker volvió a erguirse, caminó hacia el peli-naranja, éste la miró lleno de angustia y desesperación.

–ERZA, RESPÓNDEME ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?

La mujer levantó el contrapeso de su lanza y lo apuntó al rostro del muchacho.

–ERZAAAAA-ugh…

El llamado lleno de dolor fue acallado, Ichigo calló inconsciente, la última imagen en su mente siendo el rostro de la mujer de cabello escarlata. Su querida compañera de armas, su familia, su guardaespaldas, su enemigo incógnito.


	17. Orgullo

"_Recuerda bien esto. Hay dos tipos de luchas, mientras estemos en el campo de batalla, siempre debemos saber la diferencia. Luchas para defender una vida…y luchas para defender el orgullo…." _

_[Ukitake Jūshirō]_

* * *

><p>Las gotas de sudor descendían por la frente y mejillas de la pálida piel de Mirajane. El corredor estaba repleto de soldados inconscientes. La mujer giró su mirada para ver a su hermana, Lisanna se encontraba apoyada en una pared, respiraba pesadamente.<p>

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

La agotada chica asintió en respuesta.

Después de verificar que su hermana no se encontraba lastimada, caminó hacia una ventana y observó al cielo. Mientras luchaba contra los insurgentes pudo ver la batalla que se libró en el firmamento, sabía que era su amado quien estaba luchando, lo que no sabía es si había resultado victorioso. Desde el inicio de la batalla tuvo un terrible presentimiento, de hecho ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de distinguir con exactitud quien era quien al estar distraída con su propia lucha.

–Él es muy fuerte, va a estar bien… No te preocupes.

La albina mayor bajó su mirada, abatida.

–Desde anoche estuvo actuando raro, no quiso decirme qué tenía pero sé que no se sentía bien.

La albina menor notó la gran tristeza que embargaba a su hermana, detestaba verla así.

–Tal vez él-

El estrépito de más enemigos acercándose en ambas direcciones puso fin al intercambio de palabras de las magas. Las Strauss volvieron a ponerse en guardia, listas para despachar a los soldados rasos. Para su sorpresa, los hombres no atacaron, en cambio comenzaron a hacerse a un lado, dándole paso a una conocida de ambas, la Cazadora de Hadas.

Erza caminó petulantemente hacia las magas, ante esto Mirajane la miró llena de desconcierto.

–Erza, ¿Qué está pasando?

–…..–

La expresión de sorpresa y confusión en la maga albina fue sustituida por una de preocupación al ver que la mujer no le respondía y no parecía estar de su lado.

– ¿Dónde está él?– su tono de voz denotaba gran temor.

Knightwalker sonrió levemente en lugar de responder con palabras, no era común que sonriera, casi nunca lo hacía, pero en contadas ocasiones logró ver esa sonrisa, era la sonrisa sardónica que solía hacer en el pasado cuando cazaba a Fairy Tail.

Erza miró la punta de su lanza la cual estaba empapada de sangre y enseguida volvió a ver a Mira.

La mayor de los Strauss abrió ampliamente sus ojos horrorizada por el pensamiento que cruzó por su mente, pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse y estaban a punto de salir. El rostro de Lisanna también se marcó con miedo al saber lo que implicaba el gesto de la capitana.

–No…él…él no…

La escena de ambas hermanas llenas de desesperación y temor probó ser una exquisitez para la peli-roja que sonrió aún más sádicamente.

Mira bajó su cabeza, su mirada se cubrió con los mechones blancos de su flequillo, su rostro se ensombreció. Los militares apuntaron sus armas hacia las distraídas magas de Fairy Tail, listos para eliminarlas.

–No, Mirajane Strauss es mía– vociferó, causando que los soldados retrocedieran.

El "ángel" lentamente volvió alzar su mirada pero ahora ésta estaba llena de intenciones homicidas. La mirada asesina del hada se conectó con los ojos soberbios y descarados de la militar.

–Hazlo, ambas hemos querido hacer esto desde hace tiempo, ahora es la oportunidad perfecta.

–M-Mira, no lo hagas– susurró mientras se acercaba a su hermana para tratar fútilmente de detenerla.

–No te metas, Lisanna– respondió con un tono seco, amargo y lleno de dolor.

La Strauss menor estaba atónita al escuchar la respuesta de su hermana, nunca la había visto en ese estado tan radicalmente opuesto a su forma natural de ser.

Ambas contendientes se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos más, ambas despedían una intensa aura asesina, la de Mirajane siendo un poco más intimidante que la de su oponente. Las guerreras estaban casi listas para el duelo, el pasillo y los soldados que cubrían el perímetro servían a modo de Arena y Lisanna inconscientemente era la réferi de la carnicería que estaba a punto de tomar lugar.

Erza enterró su lanza a un lado, prefiriendo no tener ningún tipo de ventaja, el combate se iba a llevar a cabo a puño limpio.

Sin previo aviso, Mirajane cargó hacia Knightwalker, la embistió con una fuerza inhumana para su contextura, la militar apoyó sus piernas más fuertemente para evitar ser llevada por el ataque. Las grebas de Erza comenzaron a chirriar contra el suelo a medida que era empujada, polvo y pequeñas rocas eran levantados producto de esto. Una vez que la maga perdió su impulso inicial y dejó de arrastrar a la peli-roja, empezó un forcejeo que duró tan solo unos breves segundos.

Erza empezó a lanzar codazos a la espalda de la albina para que la liberara, ésta en respuesta tan solo la abrazó mucho más fuerte, esperando el momento justo para tratar de aplicarle un suplex o un movimiento similar.

El momento nunca llegó ya que Knightwalker bombardeó a la maga con una furiosa combinación de codazos a la espalda y rodillazos al rostro, Mirajane se vio forzada a soltarla para poder cubrirse, decisión que jugó más en su contra que a su favor ya que Erza aprovechó esto para lanzar una patada lateral al torso de su enemiga.

El Hada soltó un gemido de dolor al recibir el fuertísimo ataque, aunque inmediatamente respondió sujetando la pierna de su contendiente. Tras apretar la extremidad inferior con su brazo izquierdo, procedió a tomar a Erza por su bufanda y empujar con todas sus fuerzas hacia delante para desbalancearla y llevarla al suelo.

Erza no se quedó de brazos cruzados mientras esto sucedía, ella también tomó la muñeca de Mirajane y con su otra mano agarró su cuello, esto no evitó que la albina la lanzara contra el piso.

Ya estando en el suelo, el hada hizo a un lado la mano que apretaba su cuello, también revirtió el agarre en su muñeca e inmovilizó ambas manos de la militar. Nuevamente forcejearon, la hermosa "reina" puso sus rodillas en el abdomen de su enemiga y desplazó todo su peso para causar presión. Erza en un relampagueante y sutil movimiento logró librar sus manos y girar su cuerpo para quitársela de encima y poder tomar el domino en la pelea.

Una nueva ráfaga de potentes golpes fue descargada hacia el rostro de Mira, ella logró cubrir su cara con sus antebrazos a tiempo. Tras soportar unos cuantos puñetazos capaces de moler los huesos de una persona corriente, la Strauss separó sus antebrazos y movió su cabeza hacia un lado para darle paso al puñetazo de la cazadora. El puño recubierto del negro guantelete de la Fairy Hunter impactó a poquísimos milímetros de su rostro, agrietando levemente el suelo, en ese preciso momento la albina atrapó a la lancera escarlata en una llave de guillotina, aprisionó su torso con sus piernas, tomó su bufanda y la trajo hacia sí misma, luego rodeó el cuello de la capitana con su brazo derecho y ayudándose del izquierdo comenzó apretar y halar para intentar desnucarla.

La mujer de cabellera escarlata golpeó repetida y desesperadamente las costillas de Mirajane para liberarse, solo ocasionando que la presión en su cuello fuera mucho mayor. Era cuestión de segundos para que sus vértebras cervicales se descoyuntaran por la enorme fuerza a la que estaban siendo sometidas.

Ya quedándose sin fuerzas por la privación de oxígeno, Knightwalker usó una táctica desesperada, abrazó el torso de la maga y la levantó a ella y a sí misma hasta quedar en pie. La Strauss apretó mucho más presintiendo lo que intentaba hacer la otra mujer, ella realmente quería matarla y no se iba a detener hasta lograrlo. Erza soltó un rugido al sentir como las vértebras de su cuello comenzaban a crujir, dio unos torpes pasos hacia una ventana para dejarse caer hacia delante, la albina recibió un golpe directo en su columna gracias al borde del enorme ventanal. Sin quererlo liberó el cuello de su oponente que de inmediato la tomó por las sienes y la estrelló contra los cristales de la ventana.

La capitana dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sobando su enrojecido cuello y respirando agitadamente, su mirada se hallaba débil. Mirajane por otro lado permaneció sentada en el borde del ventanal, su cabeza aún seguía pegada al vidrio, la rojiza sangre que comenzaba a brotar de su zona occipital contrastaba con la blancura de su cabello.

Ambas se vieron fijamente, Knightwalker pudo distinguir el gran odio que había en los ojos de la que solía ser una amable y cariñosa maga. Todos estaban impactados por el fugaz pero brutal intercambio de ataques, sobre todo Lisanna quien aún no terminaba de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo con su hermana, nunca la había visto actuar de esa forma, ni siquiera la Mira de Earthland que era en extremo agresiva llegó a actuar de forma similar, se denotaba lo mucho que quería matar a Erza y eso causó temor en la joven chica.

–Mira, por favor detente– rogó la menor de los Strauss.

La rogativa solo sirvió como un campaneó en un cuadrilátero, incentivando a las guerreras a reiniciar su pelea. Esta vez los papeles se invirtieron, ahora siendo la Cazadora de Hadas quien arremetió contra Mirajane, la albina no se compuso a tiempo para defenderse del ataque. La militar tacleó a la maga, las dos atravesaron la ventana cayendo hacia el exterior del castillo.

Las mujeres comenzaron a caer en picada, a pesar de eso iniciaron un intercambio de puñetazos, sangre y vidrios rotos las acompañaban en su rápido descenso, ambas rodearon con sus manos el cuello de la otra, empezando a estrangularse entre ellas.

La caída de las sanguinarias féminas fue abruptamente detenida cuando ambas aterrizaron sobre un balcón de una de las cocinas del palacio, las guerreras chocaron contra la barandilla de roca quebrándola en el proceso, rebotaron y luego cayeron al suelo.

Allí permanecieron durante varios segundos, tratando de recuperar el aliento y mitigar el dolor de haber chocado desde tan gran altura contra roca sólida. La Strauss estaba bocarriba, respiraba con cierta dificultad, dos de sus costillas derechas se fracturaron, una de las vértebras coccígeas de su coxis estaba fisurada y la parte posterior de su cabeza no paraba de sangrar. Knightwalker por otro lado se encontraba bocabajo en el suelo, estaba tosiendo mucha sangre, recibió demasiado daño interno en sus órganos debido a la caída, era seguro asumir que estaba sufriendo una hemorragia interna.

Las diestras de Mira y Erza estaban extendidas, sus manos a tan solo pocos centímetros de tocarse pero sin llegar a hacerlo totalmente, casi parecía un simbolismo de la amistad que pudo haberse formado entre las dos pero nunca llegó a ser. Tal vez si Erza no fuera la Cazadora de Hadas y Mira una maga de Fairy Tail, tal vez si se hubieran conocido bajo circunstancias diferentes, tal vez si ambas no hubiesen amado al mismo hombre, tal vez y solo tal vez podrían haber llegado a ser verdaderas amigas, pero ese era un lujo del que solo Erza Scarlet y la Mirajane Strauss de Earthland podían gozar.

– ¿Por qué…?– preguntó con voz temblorosa, casi a punto de sollozar.

La peli-roja la vio a través de sus ondulados mechones escarlata, desvió su mirada al notar los ojos humedecidos de la albina.

–….–

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por celos? ¿Envidia? ¿Odio…?

–….–

–"_No voy a odiarte, si realmente has cambiado no puedo odiarte por algo que hiciste en el pasado_." – esa frase dicha por Mirajane comenzó a retumbar en su mente.

La militar comenzó a levantarse, se tambaleó y calló de rodillas, tosiendo mucha más sangre con esputo.

–"_¿Tú…tienes sentimientos hacia él, verdad?..."_

Mira también estaba levantándose, aunque con más facilidad que su oponente.

Erza al ver a su enemiga de pie y preparándose para atacarla, se apoyó del barandal para poder levantarse.

La maga lanzó un puñetazo al rostro de Knightwalker, ésta respondió con una patada lateral, Mirajane atrapó la pierna pero a su vez Erza también hizo lo mismo con el brazo de la albina. La mayor de los Strauss quiso hacer un derribo por segunda vez a su enemiga, para su mala suerte la militar se le adelantó.

Erza rodeó su brazo libre alrededor de la nuca de Mira, una vez que estaba segura de tenerla sujetada fijamente, saltó con sus piernas abiertas pasándolas a cada lado del torso de la maga y se sostuvo de ella, la mujer de cabello blanco se inclinó hacia delante por el peso de su enemiga, la peli-roja alzó la pierna del lado con el que sujetaba el brazo de su contendiente y la pasó por encima de su cabeza, una vez que fijó el brazo de Mirajane ambas cayeron al suelo.

Así la antigua guarda real inmovilizó a su oponente, comenzó a hacer palanca para luxar el brazo de su enemiga habiéndole aplicado un Jūji-gatame aéreo. Apretó con mucha fuerza para hiperextender el codo de la otra mujer, no faltaba mucho para que la articulación cediera y se rompiera.

El hada soltó un fuerte alarido de dolor al sentir como su brazo luchaba para no doblarse en la dirección contraria, la mujer de melena escarlata también soltó un grito pero este era de furia.

–"_Solo hay una cosa que puede cambiar a una persona, el amor puede hacer que una persona cambie y se redima_"

La hermosa maga desesperada por soltarse lanzó un puñetazo al vientre de la salvaje lancera, luego otro y después un tercero con mucha más fuerza, el último golpe retumbó hasta el útero de la capitana, obligándola a deshacer su armbar y gritar de dolor puro.

–Aaaaagh PERRA.

Erza cubrió su vientre con sus manos, Mira ignoró su propio dolor, se levantó y tomó a Knightwalker por el cabello, la arrastró un poco hasta una chimenea que había a un lado del balcón y comenzó a golpear su frente contra las grisáceas rocas que no tardaron mucho en teñirse de una tonalidad similar al escarlata de su cabello.

La capitana apoyó sus manos en la chimenea para frenarse y dio un codazo en el pecho derecho de la albina en represalia por el anterior golpe bajo, la mujer retrocedió y cubrió su seno debido al intenso dolor.

Knightwalker se puso en pie, se volteó y lamió la sangre de su labio inferior que estaba roto. Dio un giro para ganar impulso e inmediatamente conectó una patada en el abdomen de la maga, quien salió disparada, atravesando la puerta que daba a la cocina y chocando contra una gran mesa. No muy atrás le siguió la enardecida guerrera de melena escarlata.

El choque contra la mesa repercutió en sus costillas rotas, no le importó, su odio por la otra mujer era demasiado grande como para ser detenida por algo tan simple como dolor físico, la incertidumbre de no saber qué le pasó a su hermano y el pensamiento de que Erza pudo haber matado al hombre que más amaba además de Elfman alimentó más su feroz sed de sangre.

Tomó un puñado de harina que había entre los ingredientes de la mesa y la arrojó al rostro de la militar para enceguecerla, la peli-roja se llevó las manos a su cara cubierta por el blanco polvo de hornear. Mira se levantó de la mesa, se aproximó a su enemiga, puso su brazo debajo de la axila de la peli-roja, usando su propio pie deslizó el de la militar para desbalancearla y en un rápido giro la arrojó.

Erza chocó contra los enseres y alimentos de la mesa, cayendo a un lado de esta. Apenas tocó el suelo intentó levantarse pero Mirajane se lo impidió pateando la mesa, el borde de la densa madera del mueble golpeó directamente entre los ojos a la Cazadora de Hadas, dejándole desorientada por unos segundos.

Segundos en los que la Strauss la arrastró hasta acercarla a un horno encendido en el que intentó meter su cabeza para quemarla viva.

Erza logró reaccionar a tiempo para poner sus manos a los costados del horno y evitar que su rostro tocara las brasas. Ambas forcejearon arduamente, la capitana general seguía aturdida por el golpe y no podía abrir sus ojos por completo debido a la pegajosa combinación de la harina y su propia sangre, sin embargo logró resistirse.

La Fairy Hunter le dio un golpe con la parte trasera de su cabeza, el cabezazo dio justo en la frente del hada, una vez que se distrajo con dicho golpe la cazadora se giró y conectó un codazo en su mejilla, cuando logró liberarse del agarre comenzaron a intercambiar ataques.

Puñetazos hacia el rostro, patadas en los muslos, rodillazos en el abdomen, ambas estaban usando todo a su disposición para destrozar a su oponente.

El semblante de Mira estaba cubierto de hematomas, uno de sus ojos estaba hinchado y amoratado, su mejilla tenía un pequeño corte, su nariz estaba rota, la herida en su cabeza seguía sangrando, incluso una de las mangas de su traje de cuero se desgarró, el resto de su cuerpo estaba repleto de heridas de similar naturaleza.

Erza era un desastre de mayor magnitud, su frente sangraba descontroladamente por dos enormes cortaduras, su labio inferior estaba roto, pero el verdadero daño era interno, una parte de su intestino se desgarró por el severo traumatismo que sufrió, estaba padeciendo una contusión cerebral y aparte de todo eso la herida que sufrió en su mejilla en su lucha contra Titania se reabrió.

Tantas heridas internas y externas eran suficientes como para hacer que una persona común colapsara, pero ninguna de las dos lo iba a hacer, ninguna se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, el orgullo de ambas era demasiado grande como para caer sin haber dado todo lo que tenían.

Mirajane en un último esfuerzo lanzó un gancho, Erza se movió a un lado para esquivarlo, la albina se resbaló y cayó hacia delante por la fuerza de su propio golpe, iba a caer justo en el horno en el que intentó meter la cabeza de su enemiga, al estar a tan solo centímetros de tocar el fuego, la militar la sujetó por el cabello.

Las llamas danzaban cerca del rostro de la maga, casi como si quisieran quemarla. Knightwalker enrolló el blanco cabello alrededor de su muñeca y tiró de él, atrayendo a su enemiga hacia sí misma.

Ambas cayeron al suelo, la militar de espaldas y Mira sobre ella, enseguida los brazos cubiertos por los negros guanteletes rodearon el cuello de la Strauss, estrangulándola para cortarle el suministro de aire.

Mirajane pataleó, dio unos cuantos codazos e intentó zafarse, nada de esto sirvió, Erza la tenía fuertemente aprisionada entre sus brazos.

Lentamente la consciencia de la maga albina se desvaneció. La militar la dejó caer a un lado y tan solo contempló el techo, su respiración era muy pesada, estaba débil, cansada, el corto combate probó ser más intenso de lo que imaginó en un principio y por un momento deseó ser ella la que quedó inconsciente.

Giró su mirada y observó a la lastimada mujer que yacía a su lado, la vio durante varios minutos, se incorporó y notó su propio reflejo en un vaso roto en el suelo, vio las heridas en su cara y su cabello escarlata suelto.

Soltó un gruñido de dolor mientras se ponía de pie, salió de la vacía cocina cargando a su oponente en su hombro. Varios soldados acompañando a Sugar Boy caminaban hacia ella, el rostro del rubio se inundó de desconcierto al ver a su homóloga en ese estado, jamás había visto a la Cazadora de Hadas tan lastimada

–Erza, el rey te espera en el salón del trono– dijo el hombre envestido en armadura rosa.

–Dile que siga esperando– respondió ignorando el mensaje y pasando a su lado.

–Capitana, déjeme llevar a la maga de Fairy Tail a las mazmorras por usted– exclamó un soldado.

Knightwalker lo miró fríamente ante tal proposición, el hombre se estremeció debido a la temible mirada de la mujer.

–Mirajane Strauss es mi juguete, nadie además de mí la tocará.

–C-c-como usted ordene, capitana.

– ¿Qué harás con ella?– cuestionó el peculiar capitán.

–La usaré como entretenimiento hasta que me aburra y la mate.

–Antes los matabas de una vez.

–Antes nuestro rey era Fausto.

– ¿No preguntarás lo que le sucedió al Orange King después de que te marchaste?

Erza se detuvo y lo miró por encima de su hombro.

–Sé exactamente lo que le sucedió, después de todo fui yo quien le dio el golpe final– respondió antes de seguir su rumbo.


	18. La traición: Tercera parte

"_¿Crees que puedes tomar el control del universo y mejorarlo? No creo que sea posible. El universo es sagrado. No puedes mejorarlo. Si tratas de cambiarlo, lo dañarás."_

[Lao Tsu]

* * *

><p>Sugarboy permaneció allí tan solo viendo a su compañera Capitana alejarse con su recién capturada presa. No pudo evitar preguntarse la razón del porqué haría tal cosa, ¿por qué no la mató y ya? ¿Para qué esperar?<p>

El peculiar Capitán se aproximó a la entrada de las cocinas para observar el resultado de la batalla entre las dos mujeres, el lugar era un desastre, sartenes, ollas y estantes llenos de frascos de cristal rotos que hasta no hace mucho solían alojar especias; yacían tumbados en el suelo.

Se adentró más, poco a poco fue haciendo una reconstrucción mental de la pelea, se podría decir que viendo el daño colateral resultante, pudo hacerse una idea del cómo se llevó a cabo la lucha. Notó unas cuantas hebras de cabello blanco muy cercanas a uno de los hornos, en un principio asumió que Erza intentó meter a su enemiga en las llamas pero rápidamente cambió de opinión al darse cuenta de que de haber sido así, su homóloga lo hubiera hecho con intenciones de matarla, cosa que no parecía demostrar al solo haberla dejado inconsciente, entonces concluyó que tal vez fue a la inversa y que lo más probable es que la Capitana haló el cabello de la albina y arrancó tales hebras mientras se defendía.

Ese hilo de pensamientos se extendió hacia otra pregunta muy importante.

–Hmmm… Si ella tiene a la mayor, ¿Entonces qué habrá sido de la menor?– se preguntó en voz baja y meditativa.

Continuó el rastro de destrucción hasta el balcón en donde vio pequeños charcos y gotas de sangre. Pasó sus dedos recubiertos por el metal rosa de sus guanteletes por encima de la fractura del barandal de roca, alzó su mirada y vio por donde cayeron ambas mujeres.

– _¿Qué intentas lograr con esto…? ¿Hmm? No es tu estilo, Erza__– _monologó internamente_._

Giró su vista hacia la derecha, notó una gran mancha de sangre fresca en los grises ladrillos de una chimenea.

–_Si realmente lo hubieses intentado, la podrías haber matado con mucha facilidad. Esa mujer es fuerte pero no tanto como para darte pelea a ti… ¿Entonces por qué te dejaste lastimar intencionalmente? ¿Acaso te ordenaron que la llevaras con vida? ¿O puede ser que el tiempo que has pasado junto a ese hombre te ha ablandado? O…tal vez tú-_

–Capitán, como usted lo ordenó, ya hemos dado con su localización– exclamó un soldado interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sugarboy.

–Hmmm, bien– respondió con algo de desdén ante la interrupción.

–Al parecer se encuentra en el trigésimo nivel, está rodeada y a punto de ser sometida.

–Entonces debemos darnos prisa antes de que la Capitana de la Segunda División la capture a ella también ¿No te parece?

El militar asintió repetidas veces como respuesta redundante a la interrogativa retórica de su superior. El Capitán General se dirigió a la salida de las cocinas con mucha premura, sus hombres lo siguieron.

* * *

><p>En algún otro lugar…/

FireBall Natsu manejaba a toda velocidad por un desértico camino, el motor de su automóvil mágico rugía furiosamente, su mirada estaba clavada en el camino que había delante. Una mano en el volante y otra en la palanca de cambios.

Lucy Ashley se encontraba en el asiento de copiloto, amargas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas al pensar en lo que había hecho.

–Detente…– susurró la rubia.

El mago continúo manejando sin siquiera intención alguna de acceder a la petición.

–TE DIJE QUE TE DETUVIERAS– exclamó la dolida chica.

Natsu piso el freno y giró bruscamente el volante. El vehículo derrapó de forma violenta, comenzando a desacelerar hasta por fin detenerse.

Lucy abrió la puerta y salió del auto, empezó a correr por las dunas de arena; su visibilidad era pobre a causa de las lágrimas en sus ojos. La rubia corrió y corrió a través del sofocante desierto, se sentía atormentada, angustiada por la decisión que tuvo que tomar. El abandonar a sus compañeros era algo que pesaba demasiado en su consciencia, después de todo ellos eran prácticamente parte de su familia.

Corrió hasta no poder más, alzó su mirada al enceguecedor sol y gritó, gritó con toda la capacidad que le permitía sus pulmones.

–Lucy…– musitó el Dragion acercándose.

El asustadizo adolescente de cabello rosa puso una mano en el hombro de la Ashley para reconfortarla.

– ¿Sabes lo que hicimos? Dejamos morir a nuestros amigos, nuestros compañeros.

–S-si no nos hubiésemos marchado todos estaríamos muertos, Lu-Lucy.

–Lo sé pero hubiera preferido morir junto a ellos que haber huido como una cobarde… Estoy harta de huir, Natsu…. Estoy cansada de tenerle miedo a la Armada Real, era mejor que nos quedásemos a luchar todos juntos como un gremio, aunque hubiéramos muerto, al menos lo habríamos hecho juntos… Sé que si él estuviera en nuestro lugar nunca habría huido, se quedaría para protegernos, igual que aquella vez cuando lo conocimos.

–Quizás lo qu-que hicimos no fue lo correcto, pero era lo que debía hacerse por el bien de nuestros demás compañeros.

La chica se giró con rapidez, el mago cerró los ojos esperando un puñetazo, pero este nunca llegó. Aun llorando Lucy se abrazó a él; Natsu estaba sorprendido, la única vez que la vio reaccionar así fue cuando el maestro falleció.

Correspondió el abrazo, comprendiendo lo doloroso que era para ella toda esa situación, pero por desgracia corrían peligro y no podían permanecer estacionarios en ese lugar.

–D-debemos irnos, Lucy. Los demás nos están esperando.

–Los traicione, Natsu, traicione a nuestros propios amigos

–No, no lo hiciste. Hiciste lo que era necesario para proteger a tus otros compañeros y no debes sentirte mal por ello….ah-ahora vámonos por favor, sabes que no podemos estar tan expuestos.

Lucy seco sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y se sacudió la nariz con el cuello de la chaqueta de Natsu, este tan solo tensó su cuerpo, asqueado por el gesto pero incapaz de decir algo al respecto.

El mago le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda e hizo un ademán señalándole la dirección del vehículo. Edo-Lucy asintió, aunque triste y melancólica, marchó hacia el automóvil mágico para partir a la ubicación actual del gremio.

* * *

><p>(Muchas horas después…)<p>

/Mazmorras del Palacio Real/

–Natsu…. Gray…..chicos… ¿P-pueden escucharme…?– susurró de forma muy quebrantada, Lucy Heartfilia.

Earth-Lucy se encontraba fijada con grilletes a una pared, ella junto a sus compañeros se hallaban en una mohosa y vieja celda. La chica estaba sumamente adolorida, todo su cuerpo estaba repleto de moretones y pequeños cortes realizados con precisión quirúrgica, su rostro, abdomen, brazos, piernas; sus captores no tuvieron reparo en torturarla a ella y a sus lastimados compañeros por mera diversión mórbida.

La chica era muy valiente, lo suficiente como para tratar de soportarlo, pero incluso su valor no probó ser suficiente para resistir tanto castigo físico. Trató de enfocarse en su gremio Fairy Tail, en sus amigos y en las veces que pasó por situaciones similares, pero tan solo estar quince minutos junto al verdugo fue suficiente como para quebrar su inamovible voluntad, el dolor físico y mental que la hizo sufrir no era comparable a nada que hubiera experimentado jamás, no podía tan siquiera pensar en lo que le había hecho a sus compañeros.

La rubia intentó mirar a sus amigos pero sentía que el simple acto de respirar le era doloroso, mucho más el moverse, sus músculos se contraían y retraían involuntariamente a causa del gran traumatismo recibido.

–Chicos…. ¿p-pu-pueden oírme? Di-digan algo…– susurro con cierto esfuerzo para articular las palabras.

–Lucy…

–E-Erza….

– ¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Bi-bien– respondió la maga de espíritus estelares tratando fallidamente de esbozar una sonrisa.

– ¿Puedes moverte?

–N-no…

–Esto es malo, por alguna razón no puedo re-equipar nada, ni armas ni armaduras…siento como si mi magia estuviera siendo suprimida….casi igual a cuando volvimos a nuestra verdadera forma en aquella plaza….

–E-Erza… ¿él también te…?

–Sí.

– ¿Po-por cuanto tiempo….?

–No lo sé, creo que por más de cuatro horas… No continuó porque según tenía que "atender a alguien más importante".

– ¿A alguno de los chicos?

–No, cuando me trajeron ya todos ustedes estaban aquí, al parecer yo fui la última del grupo.

– ¿En-entonces a qu-quien?

–No lo sé.

– ¿P-por qué alguien haría algo tan terrible...?

–Porque existe gente maligna, Lucy.

La pobre maga rompió en llanto, el movimiento de inhalación y exhalación solo conseguía causarle más dolor pero no podía evitar hacerlo.

–N-no pude soportarlo, E-Erza…. Era demasiado doloroso, t-tu-tuve que suplicarle que se detuviera, l-le tuve que rogar que parase…n-no pude aguantarlo, no pude, no pude– balbuceó entre lágrimas.

–No es tu culpa, Lucy. No es culpa de ninguno de nosotros, lo importante es que ya pasó.

–Te-te-tengo miedo de que vuelva, de que nos haga daño otra vez.

–No te volverá a lastimar, no lo permitiré.

– ¿C-cómo pudiste soportar algo así?

–Porque por desgracia ya estoy acostumbrada…

–De-debemos esca-escapar de este lugar antes de que regrese…

–Lucy…. ¿Eres tú?– preguntó el Dragon-slayer de fuego apenas habiendo recuperado la consciencia.

–N-Natsu ¿E-estas bien?

–Creo que sí, ¿te lastimaron…?

Heartfilia hizo silencio, su falta de respuesta le dejó en claro al Dragneel que así fue.

–Los haré pagar por lo que te hicieron, por lo que nos hicieron a todos, te lo prometo.

Natsu comenzó a forcejear tratando de librarse de los grilletes, quiso encender sus puños, las llamas nunca aparecieron.

–Es inútil, Natsu…pensé que tal vez tú podrías pero al parecer todos estamos afectados, nuestros poderes están siendo inhibidos por alguna razón.

–Erza…tú también. Eso significa que Gajeel y Gray-

–Sí, ellos también están aquí, aunque aún no recuperan la consciencia.

El Slayer observo en todas direcciones en busca de su compañero Exceed.

–Happy, ¿Dónde está Happy?

–Él logró huir a tiempo.

–Eso es bueno, significa que va a rescatarnos, nos va a ayudar a escapar de aquí– vociferó con optimismo.

–Espero que se le pueda ocurrir una manera de sacarnos de aquí, por los momentos es nuestra única esperanza.

–Algo se le va a ocurrir, estoy seguro de que no nos fallará.

–Lucy, antes de que te capturaran ¿supiste qué sucedió con Ich-

La peli-roja se cohibió de terminar de formular su pregunta debido a que la puerta de la celda se abrió, un par de guardias arrojaron a una nueva prisionera maniatada. Natsu abrió los ojos ampliamente, su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, de su boca solo pudieron salir unas cuantas palabras:

–Lisanna…eres tú…estas viva….

La menor de los Strauss alzó su vista para ver al muchacho, él comenzó a hablarle, a gritarle, pero ella no respondía. El shock de todo lo que había sucedido era demasiado, el verlo a él fue la gota que rebasó el vaso, su mente simplemente se bloqueó y no tuvo más reacción.

–Natsu, basta– exclamó la Scarlet notando la mirada vacía y distante en la chica.

–P-pero, Erza, Lisanna-

–No podemos comprobar que es nuestra Lisanna. Recuerda que aquí hay una versión paralela de cada uno de nosotros, por lo que sabemos podría ser la Lisanna de Edolas.

–NO, NO. Ella es nuestra Lisanna, puedo olerlo, puedo sentirlo, ES ELLA. Responde, Lisanna, di algo.

– ¿Qu-quién es ella?

–Natsu cree que es Lisanna Strauss, la hermana menor de Mira y Elfman. Solía ser una miembro de Fairy Tail al igual que tú, hasta que después de una misión ella…falleció….

–_Es cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo Mira me contó sobre su hermana… ¿Pero cómo puede estar viva y aquí de todos los lugares posibles?_

–Cállate, Erza, Lisanna no está muerta, ella está aquí delante de nosotros ¿Verdad que eres tú, Lisanna?

* * *

><p>Salón del Trono/

–Aquí estoy, su Alteza, como ordenó.

–**Llegas tarde**.

–No pude acatar su orden de inmediato, me mantuve ocupada con algo.

– **¿Por ocupada te refieres a tu pequeña trifulca con la ramera Strauss?**

–No fue solo una pequeña trifulca, mi Señor. Recuerdo haberle dicho con anterioridad que iría a capturarla.

–**Lo recuerdo, pero aun no comprendo el motivo que tuviste para hacerlo, ¿acaso fue un ajuste de cuentas entre tú y ella? ¿O solo fue el impulso de una mujer despechada tratando de vengarse de quien le ganó al hombre que amaba? De cualquier manera me parece gracioso, muy gracioso.**

–No fue ninguna de esas, Rey. Tan solo quería saborear el placer de poder torturar y asesinar a una de las últimas integrantes del extinto Fairy Tail.

– **¿Esa fue la razón?**

–Sí, su Magnificencia.

–**Quiero que sepas una cosa, Erza, y que lo tengas muy claro. Si tus sentimientos por ese hombre llegaran a sobreponerse a tu razonamiento, si en algún momento llegaras a tener la infantil idea de que puedes rescatarlo de mis garras, de que de alguna milagrosa manera puedes traicionarme y salirte con la tuya, si esa idea tan solo llegara a cruzarse por tu hueca cabeza… Te destruiré y no dejaré ni un solo rastro tuyo que demuestre que exististe en primer lugar.**

Knightwalker vio al Caballero Negro sentado en el trono de Edolas, no tenía puesto su yelmo pero se le hizo imposible ver su rostro el cual estaba cubierto por las sombras del lugar; el resto de su armadura era visible gracias a la luz lunar que penetraba a través de uno de los muchos agujeros en el techo, aunque de poco servía esto si tu deseo era ver la verdadera cara del Dragón Negro.

Aun así hubo una característica que pudo notar y que heló la sangre de la traicionera guardaespaldas. Los ojos del hombre, o mejor dicho criatura a estas alturas; sus brillantes globos oculares que tenían la esclerótica negra y el iris de un color amarillo dorado, signo muy claro de una hollowficación bastante avanzada.

Ella se sintió atemorizada ante esa mirada, era un temor que no pensó sentir más nunca, un sentimiento que hasta ahora solo un hombre fue capaz de infundirle.

Mientras más veía esos ojos, más recordaba esa tumultuosa y oscura noche en la que conoció el miedo por primera vez, incluso tuvo la sensación de que la cicatriz en su abdomen dejada por aquella katana negra volvía a dolerle.

No podía apartar su mirada de esos ojos por más que quisiera, era como si estuviera paralizada.

– **¿Entendido?**

–Sí, su Regencia– respondió logrando salir del trance.

Él la miró fijamente en silencio, golpeteo repetidas veces el borde del posa brazo del trono con su dedo índice, cada vez que la garra tocaba el mármol del asiento el salón entero sufría temblores.

–**Estas actuando demasiado sumisa, tú no eres así ¿Acaso me temes?**

La mujer pareció dudar por unos breves segundos su respuesta.

–Sí.

–**Bien, eso te ayudará a mantenerte con vida por ahora, puedes levantarte.**

La Capitana se puso en pie pero después de lograr separar su vista de los ojos del caballero, no tuvo el atrevimiento de levantar la cabeza y tan solo permaneció viendo al suelo.

–Gracias, Majestad.

–**Hay algo que me genera gran curiosidad. Cuando comenzó estuviste luchando del lado de los Earthlanders y te enfrentaste a Hughes junto a ellos.**

–Lo hice para proteger mi fachada, si no lo hacía se descubriría hacia quien estaba dirigida mi lealtad.

– **¿****Lealtad…? ¿Tú sabes el significado de esa palabra? No le eres leal a nadie, Erza, ni siquiera a ti misma. No tienes principios, ideología, o algo tan simple como un objetivo al que serle leal. Traicionaste a tu nación al seguir las órdenes de un rey senil que ya rayaba en la ineptitud y la locura, traicionaste a Fausto, traicionaste al único hombre que te llegó a mirar como a un ser humano, era un rey incapaz e ineficiente pero aún seguía siendo tu rey y quizás me traicionarás a mí; eres una traidora natural, Erza, eso es lo que eres, lo que siempre serás, no hables de lealtad si no conoces lo que significa.**

–….–

–**De todas formas lo que me da curiosidad no es eso. Cuando Hughes estaba fuera de combate y más vulnerable, no lo mataste por haberte atacado ¿por qué?**

–Porque no me pareció necesario.

–**Erza Knightwalker pensando que no es necesario castigar la insubordinación. Ese hombre verdaderamente te ha ablandado mucho, no eres ni la mitad de la Knightwalker que solía conocer. Dime, ¿tan enamorada estabas de él que cambiaste para ganarte su agrado? **

–Nunca sentí algo como eso hacia ese hombre, la única razón por la que acepté ser su guardaespaldas y luché junto a él fue porque me sentí atraída a su poder, pensé que estando a su lado me haría más fuerte.

– **¿Y? ¿Lograste tu cometido?**

–Sí, puedo constatar que me he vuelto mucho más poderosa.

–**Ahora que estoy tentado a convertirte en mi mano derecha y Comandante de mi futura Guardia Real, ¿Sientes esa atracción hacia mi poder?**

–Aun no estoy segura… Por ahora solo sé que es el más poderoso en toda Edolas y no hay nadie más digno a quien pueda servir.

–**Acércate más.**

La peli-roja caminó hacia el trono y subió unos cuantos peldaños. El adversario tomo su yelmo que reposaba sobre su regazo y se lo colocó, los ojos de Hollow fueron cubiertos y reemplazados por esas intensas luces rojizas que fungían a modo de visores y a la vez se asemejaban a los ojos de un dragón. Hubo unos leves sonidos similares a engranajes y calderas exhumando vapor mientras el yelmo se conectaba y se enganchaba en su respectivo lugar. El Caballero oscuro se levantó del trono y se aproximó a la militar, pasó una de sus afiladas garras por la línea mandibular de la mujer hasta llegar a su mentón, con su índice y pulgar giró su maltratado rostro para seguir contemplándolo.

A pesar de lo lastimada que resultó en su pelea con Mirajane, sería una locura sugerir que su belleza disminuyó en lo más mínimo.

–**Ya que serás mi mano derecha y guardia particular ¿por qué no te conviertes de una vez en mi mujer? Pasando por alto los moretones, los cortes y la inflamación, posees una belleza única, y además de un cuerpo deseado tanto por hombres como por mujeres, incluyéndome.**

Erza dejó de intentar evadir su mirada y vio fijamente al Caballero Dragón.

–**Yo te podría convertir en la mujer más poderosa de Edolas, incluso de Earthland, juntos podríamos aspirar a la grandeza suprema, seriamos como dioses a los ojos de los que no posean nuestro poder ¿Qué dices?**

Ella solo asintió en respuesta sin apartar su mirada de él. Comenzó a descender sus dedos con el dorso de estos rosando el cuello de la mujer.

–**Si pudiera quitarme la armadura te tomaría aquí mismo, sobre el trono de Edolas, el lugar más sagrado de este desdichado mundo, sería el sacrilegio perfecto.**

El Dragón Negro soltó un extraño gruñido, retrocedió y volvió a tomar asiento en el trono.

–**Por ahora solo dame una prueba de tu lealtad, tráeme los corazones de las hermanas Strauss.**

–Así se hará, mi Señor– dijo inclinándose en reverencia.

* * *

><p>Mazmorras/

–Lisanna, respóndeme, háblame. LISANNA, di algo…

La albina se incorporó y se sentó apoyando su espalda de los barrotes, su mirada estaba vacía y su rostro era inexpresivo.

– ¿Sabes lo mucho que te extrañamos? Durante tanto tiempo pensamos que estabas muerta y…estabas aquí… Happy y yo te construimos una tumba en el lugar en el que solíamos cuidar su huevo.

– Natsu, por favor…Yo-yo…yo no quiero hablar…solo…solo quiero estar en silencio…no quiero pensar en nada.

La chica se sentía devastada, hasta hace unos días atrás todo era perfecto, todo marchaba bien, prácticamente ya tenía una familia y estaba a punto de alcanzar algo cercano a la felicidad, pero luego apareció Natsu y compañía trayendo los recuerdos de su verdadera procedencia. Por si no fuera suficiente tener que lidiar con eso Elfman junto al resto del gremio estallan en pedazos, su mentor es asesinado y Mira también fallece luchando contra Erza, para colmo del asunto es forzada a ver a los torturados magos de Earthland, todo esto era demasiado para ella, para cualquiera.

–Lisanna….

– Natsu, déjala en paz. Si no quiere hablar no puedes obligarla, es su decisión y tendrá sus razones para ello, al menos respeta eso– dijo muy tajante, Erza.

–Hmm, así que aquí estabas, Snow flake girl.

Lisanna giró su cabeza para observar a la persona que había hablado, era imposible no reconocerlo.

–Tú…

–No lo digas de esa forma tan fría, herirás mis sentimientos.

– ¿Para qué estás aquí? ¿Acaso ella no pudo venir a hacerlo en persona?

–Oh, no, no. No he venido de parte de Erza, Snowy girl; más bien he venido a protegerte de ella-

– ¿Por qué harías algo como eso? Tú siempre cazaste a Fairy Tail.

–Solo estaba siguiendo órdenes, nunca fue algo personal. Te voy a liberar para que veas que no guardo rencores, y si eres una buena chica incluso te quitaré esos horribles grilletes.

La Strauss frunció el ceño, mirándolo con desconfianza.

– ¿Por qué harías algo como eso?– volvió a preguntar, esta vez con mayor hostilidad en su voz.

–Digamos que eres…una póliza, y yo soy el beneficiario.

– ¿En qué te beneficiaria liberarme?

–Por los momentos en nada, ¡pero! Quizás en un futuro… Nunca se puede tener demasiadas cartas en la mano y tú eres una apuesta, arriesgada, pero vale la pena correr ese riesgo.

– ¿Estás seguro de que puedes protegerme de Erza?

– La verdad no… Pero es venir conmigo o quedarte aquí en esta celda, que por cierto huele espantoso, deberían limpiarla más seguido.

La joven maga lo pensó por unos segundos para luego aceptar.

–De acuerdo, iré contigo.

El rubio sonrió al oír la respuesta.

–Bien, buena elección– dijo comenzando a introducir la llave en la cerradura.

–Iré contigo bajo una condición… Libéralos a ellos también– acondicionó la adolescente cabeceando hacia los magos.

–Ohohoho…Snow Flake, eso es algo que no puedo hacer. No se ha dado ninguna orden respecto a ellos, temo que los estén reservando para algo importante y me meta en problemas si los libero.

La puerta de la celda ya estaba abierta, Lisanna se puso de pie, miró a Natsu por un momento antes de salir.

– ¡Oye maldito! ¿A dónde te la llevas? Lisanna, no vayas con él.

–Lo siento… Buscare una forma de liberarlos, lo prometo.

Ambos caminaron en silencio por los largos corredores del calabozo, el laberíntico lugar estaba repleto de celdas vacías. La chica estaba sumida en sus pensamientos respecto a todo lo sucedido, por un momento dudó de si había tomado la decisión correcta al ir con el peculiar hombre.

Unos agónicos gritos de dolor que provenían de más adelante la sacaron de sus pensamientos. A medida que se acercaba comenzó a reconocer la voz que generaba esos gritos, de forma instintiva quiso girar hacia esa esquina para confirmar su sospecha, antes de poder hacerlo el Capitán la tomó por el brazo para detenerla.

–Por tu propio bien no creo que quieras ver lo que hay más allá… y aunque lo vieras, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

La albina y el rubio siguieron caminando hasta que por fin salieron de las mazmorras, Lisanna se cohibió de preguntar nada al respecto temiendo la respuesta que recibiría.

Sugarboy la detuvo y se puso enfrente de ella para escudarla con su cuerpo. Posó su mano izquierda sobre la empuñadura de su nueva Rossa espada. Su camino había sido obstaculizado por Knightwalker, la última persona en todo Edolas que el sujeto deseaba ver.

– ¿Qué haces, Sugarboy?– preguntó en su usual tono frío y prepotente.

–Oh, ya sabes, en estos días tan cálidos me gusta pasear por el castillo para contemplar las vistas y meditar.

–No estoy para juegos…

–Lo sé, nunca has tenido mucho sentido del humor para empezar, quizás por eso eres tan amargada.

–Entrégamela y dejaré pasar esta ofensa.

–Siempre he querido llamarte "Bitter Girl", tal vez ahora pueda comenzar a llamarte así.

–Entrégame a la chica AHORA.

Sugarboy bajó la mirada y tras unos segundos se hizo a un lado, dejando expuesta a Lisanna.

–Lo siento, Snowy Girl. Era cierto cuando te dije que no estaba seguro de poder protegerte de ella… Ahora sé que no puedo, tal vez antes podría haberlo hecho pero ahora, ahora no soy rival para ella.

La maga de Fairy Tail apretó sus puños al ver a la lancera, estaba sintiendo el mismo odio que había visto en los ojos de Mirajane. La menor de los Strauss entrenó duro durante todos estos meses en pos de proteger a sus hermanos, se hizo fuerte por los que amaba. Cuando lucho contra la Capitana también fue por protegerlos, esta vez solo será por el deseo de derramar la sangre de la traidora en quien nunca debieron confiar.

Miró a Sugarboy como quien mira a un inepto, éste tan solo desvío su vista lejos de la suya, apenado por no poder cumplir su palabra.

– ¿Qué hiciste con mi hermana?– cuestionó ya viendo a la peli-roja.

– Lo mismo que te haré a ti.

Aun estando esposada la adolescente corrió hacia su enemiga con todo lo que tenía, en esa fracción de segundos tuvo una epifanía, comprendió el por qué su hermana reaccionó como lo hizo, supo que llegado al punto en el que te arrebatan todo lo que amas, todo lo que tiene significancia para ti, tus lazos con tu familia y amigos, ya nada importa y lo único en lo que puedes pensar es en hacer sufrir al causante de tus penurias, venganza en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, Lisanna usó el impulso de su carrera para saltar, juntó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos con fuerza, alzó sus brazos por sobre su cabeza preparándose para usar los grilletes como un arma contundente improvisada.

Erza tan solo se hizo hacia un lado del camino, esquivando el ataque sin aparente dificultad.

–Esta vez no será como el juego de aquella vez, ahora estas muy lejos de mi liga.

La chica se recuperó apenas tocó el suelo, y lanzó una patada giratoria baja. Knightwalker de nuevo evadió el veloz ataque como si ni siquiera estuviera tomándoselo enserio, solo bastó con que retrocediera un par de pasos para inutilizar el esfuerzo de su enemiga.

Las opciones de la Strauss estaban limitadas, además de estar esposada estaba desarmada, si tan solo tuviera su espada o acceso a su magia la balanza se inclinaría a su favor.

La Fairy Hunter giró su lanza y extendió el contrapeso hasta impactarlo en el abdomen de la albina, ésta retrocedió adolorida y carente de aire en sus pulmones, hacía falta más que eso para subyugarla.

La Cazadora de Hadas la tomó por el cabello y la haló hacia sí misma para luego conectarle un rodillazo en el rostro, ataque que logró noquearla.

–Ya no tienes la misma enorme boca que tenías la primera vez que peleamos ¿No es así?– exclamó a su enemiga derrotada.

– ¿Puedo preguntar qué vas a hacer con ella, Erza?

–No, y que quede en claro que estoy dudando de tus lealtades.

El hombre de armadura rosa sonrió debido al comentario.

–Yo siempre dudo de las tuyas, sobre todo desde que conociste a ese hombre.

Knightwalker solo cargó a la chica y se marchó sin decir nada más.

* * *

><p>(Un par de horas más tarde…)<p>

/Salón del Trono/

– **¿Dices que la conexión neural es más fuerte de lo que creías?**

–S-sí, señor. E-es como si los Mini Dorma pensaran por su cuenta, casi como si tuvieran-

– **¿Mente propia ibas a decir? No seas ridículo, son solo maquinas sin autoconsciencia, el protocolo de aprendizaje solo se limita a los ataques y estilos de combate del enemigo, similar al de mi armadura, no significa que estén aprendiendo a pensar.**

– P-pero usted no comprende, en varias oportunidades he escuchado voces, voces que parecen venir de los Mini Dorma Anim… Y-y eso no es genial.

–**Tonterías, esa lesión en la cabeza debe estar volviéndote loco. Retírate, antes de que comiences a** **afectarme a mí también.**

El ser que se resguardaba dentro de la negra armadura emitió un sonido similar a un gruñido de una bestia que está sintiendo dolor intenso.

–_**Está funcionando mejor de lo que esperaba, incluso más rápido. ¿Acaso ese traumatismo en su cabeza de verdad aceleró el proceso de mimetización de patrones neurálgicos?**_

–Hay algo más, mi señor– dijo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

–**Habla.**

–Estos magos de Earthland.

– **¿Qué hay con ellos?**

– ¿Qué haremos con ellos? Hice que los enviaran al calabozo ya que no dio una orden específica sobre ellos.

–**Mátenlos, no tienen ninguna utilidad para mí. Y has que redoblen la seguridad allá abajo, no quiero que le suceda nada a la fuente de poder.**

–Su Alteza, la magia de los Dragon-Slayers aún puede sernos útil.

–**Si digo que no me son útiles es porque ya he analizado cada variante posible y ellos no tienen cabida en ninguno de mis planes, si se dejan vivos se podrían convertir en una molestia en un futuro ¿O debo recordarte que los Dorma Anim son vulnerables a su magia? **

–L-lo siento, tal vez fue una idea estúpida.

–**Lo fue. Ahora retírate de mí vista.**

–D-de nuevo discúlpeme, haré como su majestad ordena– dijo el Capitán General antes de levantarse y caminar hacia las puertas.

Casualmente Sugarboy iba entrando al salón en ese preciso instante, ambos se asintieron como saludo mientras cada quien seguía su rumbo.

–Sugarboy.

–Hughes.

El Capitán rubio siguió andando hasta estar frente al trono y cara a cara con el temible caballero.

–Heme aquí, Dark King, ¿Mandó a llamarme...?– habló el peculiar sujeto antes de postrar una rodilla en el suelo como reverencia.

– **¿Rey Oscuro…? Me agrada, tiene un toque de romanticismo, como en los poemas de antaño. **

– ¿Cómo en los del justo héroe que se enfrenta al maligno monstruo?

–**Exacto, solo que esta vez el monstruo ****ganó****. Hablando del tema, ¿Cómo han reaccionado los ciudadanos a la toma de poder?**

–Como era de esperarse, temor generalizado, no están seguros de lo que ha sucedido. Por supuesto hemos inculpado a Fairy Tail de los daños ocasionados en el castillo y la ciudad por su lucha. El vocero declaró que el edificio del gremio fue destruido como represalia por sus actos terroristas, y llegó tan lejos como para decir que el gobierno de Edolas ha declarado una "guerra al terrorismo", un poco elocuente y pomposo si me permite decirlo.

– **¿Funcionó?**

–Pues gracias a la ayuda de los magos de Earthland y su pequeño espectáculo en la plaza principal, la declaración tuvo más credibilidad. Por los momentos eso evitará subsecuentes preguntas y nos ayudará a darle más peso a esta nueva cruzada en contra de los supervivientes de Fairy Tail. Aunque si las cosas hubieran salido de acuerdo al plan, todos esos magos deberían haber muerto en el gremio.

–**Fue por culpa de ese reportero, de alguna forma logró advertirles antes de que lo asesinara.**

–Muy astuto de su parte. Siempre tuvo esa cualidad pestilente, metiendo sus narices en asuntos que no le incumbían.

–**Puedes ponerte de pie.**

–Gracias, su Alteza.

–**Sugarboy, así que ¿cuándo pensabas decirme de tu pequeño complot?**

– ¿Complot…? ¿Cuál comp-

–**El que tenías al liberar a la chica Strauss. ¿Pensabas que no me enteraría? Tengo oídos en todo el castillo, en toda la ciudad. Nada pasa o deja de pasar sin que yo me entere, sin que lo apruebe.**

–No era ningún complot, Señor… Yo tan solo-

–**Tú tan solo querías algo con que negociar por si acaso lograba escaparse y recuperar fuerzas. Querías estar seguro de poder pasarte a cualquier bando de acuerdo a tu conveniencia ¿O me equivoco?**

–Eso no es lo que-

Las puertas se abrieron interrumpiendo al militar temeroso por su vida, revelando a la Capitana Erza, quien llevaba en su mano derecha algo envuelto lo que parecía ser un trozo de cuero.

–**Justo a tiempo.**

La mujer se aproximó más al trono, el saco improvisado dejaba un rastro de sangre con cada paso que daba.

–He hecho como ordenó, aquí está su prueba de lealtad… Fue una tarea más placentera de lo que imaginé en un principio– pronunció lanzando el sangriento trofeo a los pies del Caballero Negro.

Sugarboy abrió muy ampliamente sus azules ojos al ver que junto al "saco" también cayó un moño de cabello blanco.

– **¿Los cuerpos?**

–Desmembrados, como le dije, lo disfruté mucho más de lo que debería.

– **Bien. Puedes tomarte el resto de la noche, te llamaré cuando requiera tus servicios.**

–A sus órdenes.

Sugarboy miró en shock a la peli-roja mientras se marchaba. Después de que las puertas se cerraron hubo silencio total en el salón. El señor oscuro se levantó del trono y comenzó a caminar hacia un ventanal, aplastando en el proceso el contenido del saco, observó la tranquila ciudad nocturna.

–**Siempre he odiado esta maldita ciudad llena de corrupción… Ver a toda esa miserable gente hambrienta de poder, esa capacidad de vender a sus iguales por solo una pizca de magia me revuelve el estómago. **

El hombre envestido en armadura rosa permaneció callado, tan solo escuchándolo, esperando que quizás su intransigencia sea olvidada.

– **¿Qué piensas tú al respecto?**

–Creo que solo está viendo lo peor de la naturaleza humana y no mira los puntos buenos.

– **¿Cuáles puntos buenos? Desde que tengo memoria he visto la crueldad de la que son capaces los seres humanos. Tú muy bien lo sabes, después de todo causabas masacres casi a diario en nombre de Fausto.**

–Todos hemos cometido errores. No me siento orgulloso de lo que hacía, en ese momento pensaba que era lo correcto para mantener la estabilidad del país, ahora veo que tal vez había otras maneras de lidiar con la escasez de magia.

–**Mi familia fue asesinada por gente como tú que pensaba en la estabilidad de la nación. Pero no los culpo, ni siquiera culpo a Fausto, eso me ayudó, me dio una misión, un motivo para seguir adelante. La pérdida de mis padres me ayudó a comprender que si queremos un mejor futuro para este país, no, para este mundo, ****Edolas necesita un cambio radical, la inmundicia debe ser eliminada para poder crear un paraíso perfecto. Por desgracia no puedes construir algo nuevo sobre terreno ya cimentado, eso sería una simple reconstrucción, lo que yo deseo, lo que aspiro, es crear una idea, una idea que trascienda mis propias limitaciones mortales, que perdure eternamente en ese paraíso. Pero esa idea y esa utopía solo pueden formarse sobre las cenizas de este mundo, no solo les daré la era de magia eterna que tanto anhelan sino que los que sobrevivan a la purificación no conocerán el hambre, la pobreza, la desigualdad o el concepto de la violencia. Tardaré varias generaciones en adoctrinarle esa idea al pueblo, pero cuando por fin la comprendan entenderán por que habré hecho lo que haré, podrán comprender que el fin ha justificado los medios. **

– ¿Purificación...?

–**Por supuesto ¿Creías que entregaría la magia eterna que les prometí, así sin más? Hay mucha gente no merecedora de ese regalo, esa clase de gente debe desaparecer para que la bendición pueda ser repartida. El paraíso no es para todo el mundo, Capitán, entonces ya no sería una utopía. **

El caballero dragón se giró para ver a Sugarboy, éste tenía una expresión de confusión en su rostro al oír la otra parte que ignoraba de los planes.

–**Por cómo me miras debes creer que soy un megalómano con complejo de dios, y si lo miras desde ese ángulo, con todo este poder, mi intelecto y resolución, no hay nadie más digno que yo de convertirse en Dios. Pero la verdad es que nunca he jugado a ser Dios, mucho menos ahora, toda mi vida solo he jugado a ser humano.**

Nuevamente el hombre envestido de negro gruñó como si estuviese siendo presa de un terrible dolor, se apresuró hacia el trono y volvió a tomar asiento.

– ¿Se…se encuentra bien?

–**No, este poder me está consumiendo desde adentro, es más de lo que mi cuerpo puede soportar, aunque tampoco puedo dejarlo, desde la primera vez que lo probé me volví dependiente a él. Es una sensación inexplicable, es como si hubiera millones de agujas atravesando tu cuerpo pero cada una inyecta una enorme cantidad de poder a tu interior. El dolor es imposible de expresar con palabras, es casi como sintieras que estás en el borde entre la vida y la muerte, pero el poder que conlleva este dolor te hace sentir más vivo que nunca, si no fuera por esta armadura ya estaría muerto, pero esa es la penitencia que he elegido sufrir a cambio de mi visión para el futuro. **

–Debería parar de usarlo si ese poder es tan doloroso como dice.

–**No puedo, nosotros no estamos hechos para poseer esta clase de poder, la armadura además de darme los poderes también funciona como un soporte vital, quitármela significaría mi muerte.**

El oscuro Rey comenzó a toser muy fuerte y a respirar de manera arrítmica, se notaba que no era mentira que estaba siendo atormentado por mucho dolor ya que se encorvó, su cuerpo se tensó y luego vino una serie de esos extraños gruñidos.

– **¿Aun planeas traicionarme ahora que sabes todo esto? **

–Yo-

–**No, no hace falta que respondas. Por supuesto que lo harás, aunque trate de explicártelo no entenderás por completo lo que intento lograr, de seguro piensas que soy un loco genocida, y está bien que pienses así, quizás lo soy. Lo que estoy haciendo lo hago por una razón, y no importa si tú o Erza, o Hughes no creen en ella, lo único que importa es que lo voy a lograr y no dejaré que nadie se meta en mi camino.**

El Dragón Negro apuntó al Capitán General con su dedo índice, una pequeña esfera de un rojo muy intenso se formó en la punta de su garra.

–**Pudiste haber tenido un lugar en ese nuevo mundo pero escogiste ponerte de su lado.**

–No-no, no, espere yo solo-

Ante el inminente destello rojizo de reiryoku puro, Sugarboy cerró sus ojos y esperó su fin. Escuchó un sonido extraño, no se parecía a nada que hubiera escuchado antes, ¿posiblemente el sonido de la muerte? El extremo calor que percibieron sus sentidos no era como se imaginaba que sería el frío, calmado y silencioso descanso eterno, esperaba que ser engullido por la oscuridad de lo que sea que haya del otro lado fuera más sutil.

Tuvo que abrir sus ojos de nuevo debido al gran estruendo que sobrevino el salón, por un fugaz instante vio de reojo el flujo de energía espiritual que parecía un láser, que pasó a un lado sin tocarle; sudor recorrió a chorros por su cara, su respiración se detuvo al igual que su músculo cardíaco. ¿Seguía vivo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Falló el disparo? Esas preguntas hacían eco en su mente, revoloteaban taladrando su cráneo, la duda lo estaba volviendo loco ¿Qué hacer? ¿Huir? Si corría no llegaría lejos, es muy probable que no tuviera la oportunidad de darse la vuelta ni mucho menos alcanzar a tocar las manillas de las puertas. ¿Luchar? La palabra imposible es demasiado marginal como para dar un cálculo cercano de sus posibilidades de ganar una pelea directa. Su única opción no la tomó el contacto electroquímico de las neuronas de su cerebro deseando poner en marcha su cuerpo, esa decisión la tomaron sus temblorosas piernas que parecían tener voluntad propia y sobre todo, miedo propio, un miedo tan grande que las mantenía adheridas al suelo incapaces de permitir que el hombre se moviera.

El rubio fue capturado por las garras del temor como el que no había sentido nunca en toda su vida. Era extraña toda esa sensación, no temía a la muerte, logró aceptarla de forma más tranquila de lo que él mismo notó, su gran miedo era por lo contrario, el por qué seguía respirando e ileso era lo que de verdad lo tenía aterrado.

El Oscuro Soberano lo observó desde el cobijo de las sombras, esas luces rojas brillaban con más intensidad de la usual, el miedo le jugó una mala pasada a Sugarboy hasta el punto de hacerlo imaginarse que esas luces eran la penetrante mirada de un verdadero dragón hambriento de destrucción.

–**Considérate un hombre renacido, que esta experiencia te sirva como incentivo para volverte de ese camino de traición que planeabas seguir. Esta es una prueba de que también puedo ser misericordioso, indulgente, creo en las segundas oportunidades, esta es la tuya, procura no desaprovecharla.**

El Capitán de armadura rosa fue embargado por un enorme alivio que recorría su interior como agua fresca, pudo respirar otra vez, el temblor de sus piernas se extendió por todo su cuerpo, sus hombros pesaban, estaba agotado, con migraña, pareciera que había envejecido cien años en esos cuantos segundos, pero el incuestionable alivio no desapareció por ello.

–**Puedes marcharte y meditar sobre si vale la pena ponerte en mi contra. **

Sugarboy sacudió su cabeza de arriba abajo y tan solo se dio la vuelta para encaminarse a la salida, mientras daba sus torpes pasos vio algo que paró su corazón por segunda vez, una serie de agujeros en línea recta que atravesaban todas las paredes de esa zona del castillo, por un momento pensó en lo que habría sucedido si ese ataque hubiera estado enfocado unos centímetros más hacia la izquierda, "¿la desintegración habría sido dolorosa?" circuló con premura esa pregunta en su mente antes de abandonar el salón, convertido en un hombre nuevo.

* * *

><p>A las afueras de la Ciudad Real/

Un hombre encapuchado observaba los daños del castillo desde una lejana isla flotante, este hombre siendo Mystogan.

Una patrulla de Soldados Reales se hallaba en el suelo sin conocimiento, fueron dejados en ese estado por la magia del mago de clase S.

–Así que todo lo que habías dicho en aquella oportunidad era cierto…

La mirada del peli-azul parecía estar llena dearrepentimiento y culpa por su propia desconfianza e incredulidad que probó jugar en su contra en esta oportunidad.

–_No debí haberlos dejado venir solos, fue un error que quizás les costó la vida…._

El príncipe apretó el báculo que sostenía en su mano derecha y cerró sus ojos durante unos pocos segundos.

–No– se dijo así mismo abriendo los ojos otra vez.

El muchacho caminó hacia el borde de la isla, un vacío de cientos de metros yacía más adelante.

–_Si de verdad tenías razón, entonces aún hay una oportunidad._

Un pequeño Legion blanco esperaba al anterior heredero al trono, este abordó su montura y surcó los cielos hasta desaparecer.


End file.
